Ask our Soul Eater Friends!
by Blackstarluver132
Summary: Ok this story is inspired by: cjsylvester I will be exepting questions from every Reader ok we will answer the questions in the awesomest way we can! READ Or i will take your SOUL!
1. intro

**Welcome to Ask the Soul Eater Cast this is the intro!**

Hey i am Blackstarluver132(A.K.A BSL) i will not be answering any questions untill next chapter ok i am just going to talk ya boring i know but...

BLACKSTAR: YAHOOOOOO! I AM THE GREAT ASSASSIN BLACKSTAR

Tsubaki: i am so sorry about him Blackstarluver he is like this a lot you get used to it dont worry

BSL: *Day dreaming about Blackstar* (I AM GOING TO FREAKIN KILL THE STUPID Stars that keep on telling people what i am doing) ok now back to what this story is about ok um where do i start ok i will wait for some questions from the readers and then answer them in the awesomest way i...

Soul: *coughs* what about us.

BLS: ok sorry WE can ok back to what will happen in this story ok we will...

Excaliber: FOOL! my legend dates back to the twelth century..

Kid: O_O who invited him?

Everyone but BSL and Excaliber: *stares at BSL*

BSL: what it wasn't me i learned my lesson last time i talked to him.

Everyone but Excaliber: Then who did!

BSL: Ok back to the story um well that really it untill next time!

Kara-Sama: your first story and you forgot the DISCLAIMER really! Blackstarluver132 does not own any of soul eater.

BSL: But i do own Kara-Sama:)

Kara-Sama: NO I AM MY OWN PERSON.

BSL: ya i do i created YOU.

Kara-Sama: what ever!

_**~Just how i wanted to end the story omd whatever Kara-Sama this will be settled by the next chapter kk peace~**_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2!

BSL: OH the Disclaimer i...i cant do this *walks to corner and Crys*

Kid: REALLY WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?

Maka: isn't is obvious?!

Kid: oh that makes sense but thats so stupid!

BSL:*holds up one of nine million Tosses at kid* SHUT UP

Kid: Wh..what was that and Why?

Patty: A DRUM STICK HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tsubaki:oh my poor Kid but you could say he diserved that but i wouldent but here it goes ok Blackstarluver132 does not own any of us

BSL: HEY i got some questions and we have a reader * pulls out hat hands hat to Lord Death* pick a name Lord Death

Lord Death: ok!*pulls out name reads name to self* oh dear!

BSL: Who is it?

Lord Death: *Hands Name to BSL* look for your self

BSL:OH MY It...Its...* Gulp* Medusa THATS IT WHO PUT HER NAME IN THERE

Medusa:UH YOU did BSL!

Every one but BSL:*DEATH GLARE at BSL* WHY On earth did you do that?

BSL: WHAT I DIDENT DO IT Medusa you FREAKIN witch! will KILL YOU all we can do is blame Lord Death!

Lord Death: what? WhY blame me?

Everyone but Lord Death: YOU PULLED THE NAME OUT

Medusa: What you dont like me well i guess i will have to kill you all SCEPTER ARROWS

Maka: SOUL Now

Blackstar: Tsubaki SHERIKIN Mode(a sherikin is a Giant Ninja star!)

Kid: Liz Patty

Soul,Tsubaki,Liz and Patty: RIGHT *as they all Transform*

BSL: I wanna help!

Kid: HOW ARE YOU GOING TO HELP YOUR NOT A WEAPON OR A MIESTER?!

BSL: thats what you think! Kara-Sama! (Kara-Sama is my OC and my Miester for now i am hoping to kill tsubaki so BLACKSTAR will be my miester HAHAHA)this wont work and we did pick her farly so we wont kill her now mabey later ok everyon human forms *every on changes back into human form* now time for the questions Medusa if you please

Medusa: whatever ok first these questions r from:SkyDreamGirl her questions are

okay,i will give u quess but can u make me co. host? my oc name is gwen and i will use my corn shooter on anyone who makes me mad 1. stein,can i melt ur dissecting tools?  
2. soul, can i read ur diary?  
3. spirit are u man enough to be dissected by stein?  
can u become my servant for 4 chapters or i get to turn u into unsymmetrical clown i kill excaliber and bring him back to life and kill him again and again?  
i push soul down mount everest?

BLACKSTAR:NO QUESTIONS FOR ME!

BSL: ok here we go

Stein:WHAT ARE U MAD! *goess and crys in emo corner* WHY HAS SHE GONE INSANE Y Y

Marie: WHAT THE HEAK i go to make snacks and wait who is that

BSL: who oh her *points to Gwen* oh u missed it she is my friend SkyDreamGirl's oc Gwen

Gwen:HIYA!

Everyone: HI Gwen!

Kid:*walks up to Gwen with tape measure* omD *Cries tears of joy* SYMMETRICAL SO SYMMETRICAL OH THE SYMMETRY!

Everyone Else:O.o You go to be kidding me!

BSL and Maka: DRUMMERRRR/MAKAAAA CHOPP! there thats better (A Drummer Chop is a Drumstick to the head and a Maka Chop is a Hard cover book to the Head Hahaha got to love maka and me)*throws kid in Emo corner*

BSL: SOUL?!

Soul:WHAT NO I DONT HAVE A DIARY!*glances at backpack then Maka*

Gwen:He does he was looking at his backpack hen he said that *Grabs Diary* ok it...

Soul: HEY no thats not urs *Takes it back*

Gwen: DAMN IT!

BSL: so spirit?!

Spirit: NO all the scares he gave me when we where little just went away!

BSL: oh well we tricked you Stein Take him away.

Stein: GLADLY *Glasses glare sits on Patchwork grabs spirit by the foot and rides away hits door frame and falls over and lets go of Spirit's leg*

Spirit:*runs away crying and then sits in emo corner

BSL: the next question i am guessing is for kid? Kid out of the EMO corner now and answer the question for the readers

Kid: *Walks out of Emo corner* i would never be ur survent

Gwen: then Asymmetrical Clown it is *grabs Kids Hair*

Kid: NO U HAVE TO GRAB T BY THE MIDDLE!

Everyone:O.o REALLY

BSL: Its been Ten Minutes!

Gwen: DONE!

BSL: Kid has a hat with Dots all over not in a line 3D Glasses half of his hair is spicked and the other is down His pants are half red dots and half Diagnal pink and purple strips his shirt is red and only has half his jacket on! (look only 7 !'s i usuly do 8 lol poor kid)

Everyone But Kid:O.o HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA OMDDDDDDD!

EVERYONE: YA KILL HIM WE WILL HELP but who is your weapon or miester *all weapons transform*

Gwen: i am a

BSL: YAY L... *wispers the rest so only Gwen can here*i would love to watch soul fall of just dont tell Maka PLEASE!

Gwen: OK *Grabs soul takes him to and climbs up and throws him off*

Soul: *falls* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!

Most People: O.o omD

The rest of the people: OMD lol HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa

Maka:*finds the worlds biggest book and Maka chops all the people but BSL*

BSL: WHAT THE HEAK *RUNNS* MISSED ME *gets out Drumstick Drummer CHOPS Maka* DRUMMERRRRR CHOP! ok back to OMD POOR SOUL lol

Soul: *Is in full body cast*

Maka: SOUL NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

ok medusa next set of questions

Medusa: ITS ABOUT TIME next set of questions are from S Puff !

Ok, I wanna know everyone's thoughts on Excalibur (including Excalibur's own thoughts on himself), what Kid's biggest symmetry nightmare is, everyone's thoughts on Blair and everyone's thoughts on the different shipping (like SoMa, TsuStar, etc)  
Enough questions for ya? ;)

BLACKSTAR: OMD NON FOR ME STILL!

EverYone:O.o

BSL: Ok how do we feel about Excaliber?

BSL and Gwen:um hes dead lol

Everyone: WE HATE HIM! Well we did

Gwen: I can bring him back! *gets remote to mechine*

Everyone: NO! *tackles Gwen ties up and puts in random closet and locks it* Thank GOD

BSL: Kid next please

Kid: I dont wanna talk about it *pouty face*

Everyone: YOU HAVE TO ANSWER IT!

Kid: Fine I...It...ITS STEIN! *Runs into closet were Gwen is*

Gwen:HMM SHA GRA UA ( HELP ME OUT HERE)

Kid: WHAT THE WHAT WAS THAT?

Qwen: When! (Gwen!)

Kid: WELL HELLO WHEN Wait Gwen?

Gwen: AH! (YA!)

Kid : *Unties Gwen* what happened?

Gwen: You should know u helped do this!

Kid: No i was being pushed!

Back out side of the closet

BSL: Next

Every Boy: HOT!

Maka: *Maka chops Soul*

Soul: What the HEAK MAKA!

All Girls but maka: Awsome!

Maka: ANNOYING!

Blair: Maka you think i am Annoying when i helped you and soul get together

BSL: OK thats it before a CAT Fight starts

BLACKSTAR: NO QUESTIONS FOR ME AT ALL I CANT BELEIVE IT! Y?

BSL:BLACKSTAR ITS OK SOMEONE CLOSE UP THE STORY *Walks up to Blackstar who is now sitting in the Emo corner sitts and talks to Blackstar.*

Kid: UM HELLO! * still in the closet with Gwen.*

BSL:( KISS HIMMMMMM! DOOOOOO ITTTTTT!)*Hugs blackstar* its ok there will be some next time i promise *yells at screen REVIEW AND LEAVE QUESTIONS AND SOME FOR BLACKSTAR OR ME AND Kara-Sama will be under ur dead tonight!Death Glare!*  
*kisses blackstar*(YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA HEAK YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA OMD OMD OMD OMD OMD OMD OMD OMD *FANGIRL Skweel* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHok i am done silence nope one more AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)

Liz: pleaze R&R intill next time BSL LOVES YA ALL 


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 3!

BSL here heya! wow 3 chapters in 1 day lol awsome i love life!

BSL: OK we already have questions wow!Toast ot all my friends for reviewing ok here comes Lord Death to pick who is going to read the Questions ok Lord Death please pick a name *hands awsome fedora full of names*

Lord Death: Hey Hiya How ya doin ok lets get to work *reaches into the hat to pull out a name* it says oh dear it says Patty

Patty:HaHaHaHaHaHaHa y said toast earler can i have some hey i heared that there was a Giraffe where is it i wanna snap its neck HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa so where is it is it in here? *walks in to closet where kid and some random girl who really is Qwen (last chapter kid and Gwen where locked in a closet and where forgotten)* oh Kid thats where you where last night liz was worried why are you in here with ah who is that? KID your all unsymmetrically and ur not reaking out WHY?

Kid: Patty Thank God you found us and this is Gwen we have been in here for a couple hours and all last night and some of yesterday thanks to them *he says pointing at everyone* and yes Patty i have been freaking out all night ask Gwen

Gwen: yep he has hey Kid who is that?

Kid: this is my Other Weapon Patty! hey how did u know we where in here anyway?

Patty: I dident i was looking for the Giraffe do eather of you know where it is?

Gwen: WHAT! theres a giraffe here wow this place has everything and no i havent

Kid: nope havent seen it Patty dont break its neck pleace it will die!

BSL:oh hey Kid where have you been we have been waiting for you and Gwen to start come on * i ran as fast as i could as i pulled Kid and patty Kid pulling Gwen along

Patty: Ok HaHaHa here are the first questions they r from cjsylvester ( i am going to replace me with cj oh and Zane is her oc)

cj: I have to say pretty funny.

Zane: Meh.

cj: Kill-joy!

Zane: Here are the questions

Maka da' ya' like Soul?

Black*Star you do know BSL loves you right

Kid uh will you go on a date with me?

Liz are you scared of waffles?

Everyone have you seen nugget in a bicuit? If not watch it!

Stein please disect Spirit for me?

Patti can you touch your nose with your tongue?

Eruka why didn't you kick Medusa's ass yet?

Free why did you call yourself free in the first place?

cj: Dat's all fa' now!

Zane: Later.

cj: BYYYYYYYES!

Patty:SO MAKA QUESTION!

Maka:ya as a partner nothing more

Soul: oh come on you know YOu love me!

Maka: I DO NOT LOVE YOU DONT MAKE ME CHOP YOU *Raises a book*

Soul: no not needed but you do love me just admit it!

Spirit:*is in a closet listening to maka and soul with a sythe arm waiting for maka to admit it* i am going to FREAKIN KILL THAT ALBINO!

Maka: omD i do not LOVE U!

Blair: Hey i found Makas Diary lets read it *tosses to soul* Read on

Maka: GIVE IT TO ME NOW SOUL OR I WILL CHOP U INTO NEXT YEAR *PISSED OF AS U CAN TELL She raises her book to soul*

Blair: watch out soul Here it comes!

Soul: i know *runs and starts to read the book tripping evey time he takes a step but still far enough ahead to make it to a closet and locks the door*

MAka: GET OUT HERE AND FACE THE POWER OF THE BOOKS SOUL NOW!

SOUL: ITS TO LATE I READ IT AND IT SAYS SHE...

Maka: YA YA YA I DO RIGHT ABOUT U IN THERE AND IT SAYS I LOVE U! ( CRAPPPPPPPP!)

Patty and liz: YAY its about time!

Spirit:*Cutts down door* U FREAKIN ALBINO I WILL KILL YOU *Jumping at soul who has left the closet now attacking him like there is no tomarrow*

Maka:PAPA NOOOOO *jumping infront of soul to stop her dad he froze in mid-air to avoid hitting me*

BSL: SPIRIT U IDIOT GO IN THE CORNER U DRUNCKO (HES FREAKIN LOST IT) IN THE CORNER *as he walks to the corner me and Maka get ready to well you know what CHOP him we tolk turns Maka went first

Maka:MAKAAAAA CHOPPPP! OK GO AHEAD BSL AND THANK YOU FOR CONRTOLING ME IDEOTIC DAD!

BSL:DRUMMERRRR CHOPPP! thanks Maka MAN UR DAD IS...

Spirit: BSL HOW DARE U CHOP ME ONLY MAKA AND LORD DEATH CAN!

BSL:NO I AM ALOWED MAKA SEID I COULD lol to bad for u NOW GO TO THE CORNER NOW BRAT (more like DRUNCKEN BRAT)

Patty:HaHaHa LOVE the next one wow both about LOVE ok BLACKSTAR

BSL: CRAP! IGNORE THAT QUESTION PLEASE!

EVERYONE:NO! you always say we cant skip inless the persons dead

BSL: FINE KILL ME!

Everyone:NO!

BSL: CRAPPPPPPPP!

BLACKSTAR:WHATS THE QUESTION

BSL: OMD PLEACE KILL ME!

Patty: BLACKSTAR do you know BSL LOVES you!?

BSL:I AM GOING TO FREAKIN KILL...

BLACKSTAR:YES I KNOW *Kisses BSL*

BSL: *PRISSY TEENAGER SCREAM then faints* EEEEEEEECCCCCHHHHHHHHHH!

Kid: ok um next is for LIZ?

Liz: UM NO I AM NOT *BLUSHES*

BLACKSTAR: hey look its a plate i wonder whats on it *uncovers* WAFFLES! EVERYONE DIG IN

Everyone but liz: *runs over to waffles mean-while BSL is still fainted*

Liz: nothanks im not hungery

Patty: But Sis i can hear your stumach over here!?

Liz: Patty thats not me! *she says blushing*

KID:I will take over for BSL since she is in BLACKSTAR WORLD Man i would hate to be there with her Hahaha ok back to the questions oh its for me! ok um well i ahh shurecome on over i guess next chapter ok...k ok next question ok um everyone

Everyone:NOPE! we will watch it later

Kid: ok next is...

Stein: YES I WILL THNK YOU cj now i have a reason not that i would not have done it anyway but now i have a reason YA off we go spirit * Pulls Spirit by the foot into the lab with for some reason is in the closet i dont know why?

Kid: ok...

Spirit: HELP Meh * he tryed to say geting nocked out bye something only stein knows what!

Kid: Next is for...PATTY what are you doing?

Patty: i m ryin oo do ta westin! (i am trying to do the question!)

Kid: well ya she can do it well done patty! *claps*

Patty: ank uo nd imh tuc (thank you and im stuck)

Kid: What put your tunge in then talk to me OH your stuck oh ok LIz

Liz: WHAT KID OMD wow patty congrats you did it *claps* what kid

Kid:shes stuck!

at the same time patty: imh tuc! (im stuck)

Liz: ok of to the docters patty

Kid: ok well she will be back but next question is for oh wow our first villian question i think i wouldent know i was TRAPED IN A CLOSET ALL LAST CHAPTER ok Eruka its ur turn go

Eruka: ok um well ribbit i was afraid did u see what she did to crona

Crona: what why is everyone staring at me i dont know how to deal with this

Ragnarok:CRONA U IDEOT GET OUT OF THE EMO CORNER AND GO GET ME FOOD I AM STARVING GUST LOOK AT ME.

Kid: Ok wow another villian.

Free: Well i wanted to be free so i was called free

Everyone: THAT IS SO STUPID

Kid: well thats...what...oh really she did i am going to freakin kill her when she wakes up well BLACKSTARLUVER132 does not own anyof this just Kara-Sama wait was she in this oh ok

BSL:w..wha...what happened

BLACKSTAR: YOU ok you passed out after i Kissed you

BSL: oh thats y you well nevermind is the story over?

BLACKSTAR: i think so!

BSL: oh ok intill next chapter


	4. Chapter 3

chapter 3!(not counting the intro)

BSL: hey *rubs head from last chapter* omd my head still hurts but whatever ok back to the story who will do the...disclaimer *crys in corner*

Patty:HAHAHA I will talk to her someone do the disclaimer and Lord Death please pick a name!

Liz: NO!

Marie: OH can I do it then help BSL! OK OK ok Blackstarluver132 does not own soul eater she ownly owns Kara-Sama who may or may not be in this story *walks over to BSL to comfort her*

Lord Death: ok lets get to work *pulls out name from hat* it is

BSL: wait im ok im ok dont worry about me now for a DRUM ROLL *Rolls drumsticks*

Lord Death: Gwen!

Gwen: YAY I get to do it! ok first questions are from: symmetryiseverything8

Kid: Who would you love to kill the most? (Only either liz, patty, tsubaki, soul and maka)

Maka: have you ever held a gun?

Black Star: How do you feel about getting kissed?

BSL: OH kid!

Kid: WHAT Kind of question is that?

BSL: The kind that YOU HAVE TO ANSWER!

Kid: I refuse but love the name at least someone cares!

Maka and BSL: *get ready to chop* ANSWER IT!

Kid: NO!

Maka and BSL: OK SUFFER THAN *ready to chop*

Kid: ok ok I will answer it um um (soul dont hate me) Soul!

Kara-Sama: Kill him then!

Soul: WHAT! Have you lost it

Kara-Sama: YA I have I am MAD!

BSL: lol Wait WHAT MY miester has gone MAD oh GOD shes on a killing streak again! RUNNNNNN!

Kara-Sama:MwaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa OH BLACKSTAR!

BLACKSTAR: YOU CALLED FOR YOUR GOD!

Kara-Sama: YA COME With me!

BLACKSTAR: Ya ok but you do what I say!

Kara-Sama: what (just go with it) ya ok!

BSL: WHAT THE HEAK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING KARA-SAMA GET OVER HERE

Kara-Sama: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

BSL: YOU HEARD ME YOU IDEOT BLACKSTAR get tsubaki,maka,soul,stein and spirit he is alowed out of the corner now ok GO

BLACKSTAR:OK?

Maka,Soul,Stein,Spirit,and Tsubaki: WHAT! lets go!

BSL: What the heak is wrong with you Kara-Sama come on snap out of it we need to do the question DRUMMERRRR CHOP! * hits her in the head with a drumstick*

Kara-Sama: WHAT?!

BSL: YOUR MADDD!

Kara-Sama: what?

Maka,Soul,Stein,Spirit,Tsubaki,Blackstar: What?

BSL: its ok I choped her shes all good! HAHA

Kara-Sama: Sorry Blackstar.

Gwen: uh can I ask the questions now.

BSL: You already did we are waiting for someone to answer! * stares at Maka*

Maka: Oh right ya i have!

BSL: next

BLACKSTAR: OK um i guess its ok?!

BSL: COOL GOOD! *kisses him* (HEAK YA)

Gwen: ok? next set of questions are from KiraraGoesMeow As for my questions...

1. What would you do if my planet (Mars) took over Death City?

2. Tsubaki, HOW THE HECK DO YOU DEAL WITH BLACK STAR. (No offense Black Star)

3. This ones for Black Star AND Tsubaki, Do you two like each other MORE than friends :D

4. Why is a raven like a writing desk?

5. Excalibur, what is your 467th provision?

6. Kidd, why are you obsessed with symmetry? Is it because of some childhood memory?

7. Liz, how much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck wood?

8. Soul, what is it like being a Death Scythe?

I made it 8 questions specially for Kidd. XD You're welcome.

BSL: this question will be answered by Lord Death

Lord Death: Well we would use BREW what else I love the Coffee Table Flip

BSL: Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: well you get used to it and its kind of cute...

BSL: OH THATS IT NOW KARA-SAMA *Transforms*

Kara-Sama: Fine sorry Tsubaki *wispers to Tsubaki* Just take it back Please

Tsubaki: I just ment he is funny hahahaha(I am so scared)

BSL: ok whatever lets just go before i kill someone! next is for Blackstar and tsubaki (GURRRRRRR hope your happy your fav charector is going to die when she answers this)

Blackstar: Well...Um...ah...I Guess

BSL: AHHHHH *SCREAMS and starts to cry and is running away to emo corner* Y me Y...Y

Tsubaki: Um i dont wanna die i dont wanna answer this please dont make me *starts to Cry*

Everyone that is in reality( If you are stupid that means everyone but BSL):You dont have to.

Marie: what do we do now we have no host? i will try to get her back to reality ok someone take over

Kid: not again! ok i will do it Father your turn!

Lord Death: Um well lets see um there is really no answer but we like to use it to change the subject!

Kid: WOW that is so strange i read about it in every book possible and there is no Real answer oh god um well we cant answerthe next question me and blackstar dident stay long enough but i think Hero could HERO!

Hero: what?

Kid: what is Excalibers 467th Provision?

Hero,Kid,and Blackstar: *sink face* no not him

Hero: um I think it was the "only type of tea I will drink is Jasmine tea"

Everyone: how do you remember that?

Hero: He made me memorize it *sink face*

Kid: My turn ya it is when i was little my Father kept saying how cute the 3 stripes where in my hair and i really dident like them at all and i cant remenber y i dont i just love symmetrli guess its trying to geet my mind of...my HAIR *Freaks out* y me YYYYYYY?!

Soul i will take over i guess? Liz?

Liz: um Alot? i guess?

Soul:nxt one is for me but i dont know ask Justin hes the only Death sythe not doing something

Justin: hm hm hm hmmmm

Soul: JUSTIN!

Justin: hm hm hm hmmmmmmmmm

Soul: well no answer

Maka: y not ask azusa? HEY hamuhm (azusa)

Spirit: Maka NO *slaps hand over her mouth * she is a Crea...

Azusa: What where you talking about * Glasses Glare*

Spirit: AHHHHH! *runs yelling* NOT THE SCARY FACE!

Crona: i dont know how to deal with her! *runs to her emo corner*

Maka: What scary fa... AHHHHH!

Soul: What OMD AHHH thats worse than a Maka Chop!

Everyone: *Runs*

10 minutes after azusa left

Spirit: Is she gone?

Maka: i dont know.

Soul: im not turning around.

Blackstar: *walking in he says* WHAT happened in here?

Spirit: Azusa thats what happened

Blackstar: Well she is gone now!

Everyone but BSL: *Gets up and out of emo corner* THANK GOD

Kid: ok next question oh thats it omD 8 QUESTION *SQUEEK* eeeeeeeekkkkkkkk OH THE SYMMETRY!

Gwen: next set?

Kid: no i am done for now and we have to get BSL out of her transe so INTILL NEXT TIME!

Everyone in reality: BYEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZ!

Kid: she will hopfully be better next chapter i hope plz REVIEW!


	5. Stupid computer!

Sorry guys I wont have another chapter up I was almost done and about to finish and my battery fell out and the story was gone I might have mabey 2 or 3 by sunday I am crying right now thats how bad I feel and it was so cute to so fluffy and so much killing and stuff lol I love the questions I promised I will at least have 2 by sunday ok but I am going camping so I will not have so much time to make the make them ok I am so angery I hade just finished the last set of questions and was about to end it and I was ending it and I pressed a button STUPID BUTTONS I would kill this computer but its my moms so I cant i wanna ill something OH SOUL

Soul: what

BSL:*Grabs hammer slams it onhis head* it doesent feel any better well gtg bye

Soul: WHAT THE HEAK


	6. Chapter 4

BSL HERE hey sorry about the long wait so here is a extra long chapter for you I will answer all the questions I have and thats alot considering I get interupted *stares at KID*

Kid: Its not my falt you ramble BSL was out camping so she was not able to get to the computer she was freaking out oh and Blackstarluver132 does not on soul eater so lets get to work Father please pick a name *hands him hat*

Lord Death: Ok *picks name* it is Spirit!

Everyone:*claps*

Spirit: Ok lets start first set is from cjsylvester

Me: XD Yay!

Zane: How can you like him in the first place?

Me: Well he's cute and I want to help him not freak out so much so he can make this world perfect.

Zane: Still don't get it.

Me: (facepalm) Well here are da' questions.

Ragnarok why do you pick on Maka?

Crona why don't you stand up to Ragnarok?

Soul is your hair naturally white?

Lord Death who's Kid's mom? And don't say Medusa.

Medusa why are you such a dirt-bag?

Free why did you steal the Grand Witch's eye?

HEY EVERYONE! Kim is a witch!

Mifune will you teach me how to be a samurai?

Arachne who's the other gorgon sister? The manga says there's three

Zane: 'K then see you next chapter.

Me: BYYYYYYE!

Kid: CJ!(to get cought up I am dating cj yes me Death The Kid check it out in her story ask Da'soul Eater cast thats where BSL got her idea for this stor...

Ragnarok: YA YA YA WHATEVER ITS MY TURN TO TALK! ok lets See BECAUSE SHE IS A KNOW IT ALL

Maka: *holds up book* Want me to chop You! (wait him and crona are conected I cant hit him without hurting crona and I dont wanna do that hes my friend Ragnarok is so lucky they are conected) CRAP I CANT

crona: I dont know I dont think I dont know how to deal with standing up to him so its easier to let him do what he wants.

Kid: Soul!

Soul: What *yells as he wheels around avoding BSL* OH Next question is for mEEEE *falls over* Im albino thats why. *passes out*

BSL:Lord Death!

Lord Death: Well that is a good question well she was sweet and vary nice

Everyone else: GET ON WITH IT!

Lord Death: ok ok it was... Azusa (thank god azusa is not here I cant let Kid know that I dont know who his mother is!)

Kid: O.o WHAT! AZUSA? OMD!

BSL: Medusa your next!

Medusa: How dare you say that about me i am not a dirt-bag

Stein: Wait dident me,Marie,Maka,Soul,Crona and Ragnarok kill Medusa for good before the kishin Asura died?*stares at Marie,Maka,Soul then Medusa,Crona and Ragnarok then back at Medusa rubbs his eyes and looks back at her to see if she was really there*

Maka: OMD ya we did WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!

Marie: I dont know?

BSL: I invited her she has to answer the questions and she is not aloud out of the cage lol

everyone but medusa: oh! hahahahahahahaha!

BSL: Free!

Free: WHAT? oh I have a question ok um well I am evil so I felt like it so DEAL WITH IT.

BSL: whoa ya I knew that but did they I think maka and stein knew too but to tell the rest Kim!

Kim: Ya oh I wil tell those who dont know already ok *deap breath* I am a Witch!

Everyone who dident know: WHAT!

Kim: Please move on *walks away*

Jacky: Kim wait up *catches up to Kim and calms her down*

Kid: ok next is for Mifune

Mifune: yes i will teach you just follow *throws sword barily misses her head*

CJ: WHAT THE HEAK! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? *pulls sword out and throws it back skreaming because he cought it* WHAT THE HEAK I MISSED?!

Mifune: You will learn! So do not worry we will practice every day!

Arachne: Im here again but in this stupid cage and cant do anything oh well her name is Shaula ok I am not going to talk about her that little brat!

Spirit: Its about time ok next set is from SkyDreamGirl well she added two so I will put them together

here r the ques 1. can u go into a room with bsl?

2. can i destroy kid's house unsymmetrically?

3. can i use soul as skate board to skate down munt everest?

4. can i disect spirit?

5. can u be an unsymmtrical clown agzin but this time for 4 chapters? or i wil make all ur possetions and weapons and the things u do unsymmetrical for 4 chapters.

6. can u bring excaliber back to life so i can personally torture him?

wow ur a fast typer okay here are the questions

i video taped cj and kid's date for blackmail

7. can i burn maka's books?

8. can you please help me torture free!

9. can you throw blair and kid into closet with blair wearing u noe what.

10. can maka please skinny-dip in front of soul with his eyes taped opened

11. can i blast the chainsaw guy(sorry i forgot his name) sky high? Well thats all!

Blair: YES SHE CAN *grabs Blackstar and BSL and throws them in an open closet*

BSL and Blackstar: LET US OUT Of HERE BLAIR!

Blair: *purrrrr* NNNNO!

BSL: What is up with her now what *looks around* its not dark what the heak? And there are no lights in here

Blackstar: Well there is a whole shelf of games behind you here lets play Yahtzee!

BSL: Whats that?

Blackstar: I will teach you how to its so fun!

BSL: Ok cool!

Back out of the closet!

Kid: Ok now that medusa is back in th cage we can continue ok next is for me WHAT NO YOU CANT! Its not my house and NO! Ok next is for...

Soul: NO u can not use me as a SKATE BOARED!

SDG: BUT WHY NOT!

Soul: BECAUSE I AM NOT GOING TO GET HURT ANMORE THAN I AM ALREADY ok

SDG: FINE!

Kid: Ok? Next is for...

Stein: No but I can *grabs spirit takes him in to a dark room to dissect him*

Kid: *sniffle* I am still in the COSTUME you glued it to me REMEMBER?!

SDG: oh ya *runs*

Kid: *chases* GET OVER HERE

Marie: I will continue ok ok next is for...

Everyone not in the closet: NO!

Marie:O.o Ok then lets take a break I made cookies!

In the closet!

BSL: That was so much fun!

Blackstar: Ya it was how dare you beat me oh well beginners luck lol

BSL: Hahaha ya I guess it was a little lucky I was barily able to get the full house but I dident get the yatzee you did

Blackstar: Ya well what to do next but it has been an hour or two did they forget about us?

BSL: I dont know I hope not!

Back outside of the closet!

Everyone not in the closet and marie: Those cookies where amazing!

Marie: Thanks ok now back to the questions for

Kid: WHAT! Give me that you dont need to know what happened in there

SDG: No thats mine!

Kid: CJ!

Cj: GET OF HIM BRAT HES MINE (CRAP DID I JUST SAY THAT OUT LOUD I DID DIDENT I)

Kid: Really?

Cj: Ya?! now get off him *pushes her off kid*

Kid: Thanks *stands up breaks disk*

SDG: NO! *runs away*(what they dont know is I have more HAHAHA)

Kid: Ok thanks again Cj but back to the questions ok um next is for Maka

Maka: NO not the books inless you want a burning book in your head ok then lets not

Everyone not in the closet and not Maka: *Steps back slowly*

Kid: Ok? Next is for everyone

Everyone: YES

Weapons: *Transform but tsubaki does not*

miesters: *Charge at free*

SDG:YAY

Back In the closet!

BSL: how do we get out *yawn*

Blackstar: I dont know but you look really tired go to sleep I will think I am the...

BSL: *falls asleep*

Blackstar: Oh shes asleep *thinks about a way out*

Back outside of the closet!

Kid: Back to the questions ok next is for... me and blair

Blair: YES *grabs Kid and pulls into a open closet*

Cj: Kid!

Kid:C-*door closes* Blair WHAT THE HEAK!

Blair: Lets get-

Out of the closet!

Marie: Ok i will take over again next question is for...

Maka:No

Soul:Yes

Maka:NO

Liz and Soul:YES

Maka and Tsubaki:No!

Liz,Patty and Soul: Yes!

Maka,Tsubaki and Spirit:NO!

Liz,Patty,Stein and Soul:YES!

Liz patty and soul: (what stein?)

Maka,tsubaki,spirit,marie: NOOOOO!

Liz,Patty,Stein,Soul,SDG:YESSSSSSSSSS!

Medusa and Arachne: soul wins (hahahahaha)

Maka: GURRRRRRR

Soul: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

At the lake

Maka,liz,patty,tsubaki: *walk in to girls room*

Soul: OMD this is going to ba awsome! *tapes eyes open* this hurts hurry up maka!

Maka: NO I am going to take my time you need to suffer I dont like you anymore! *Walks out with towel on then throws it and jumps in* There I did it

Soul: ok thats good enough for now *falls to ground with a book in his head* WHAT THE HEAK MAKA!? ya ok I diserved that.

Maka: You did diserved it *walks off to change with towel aound her*

Back at Gallows manor

Maka: I cant believe YOU SOUL!

Marie: Um lets get back to the questions please ok next is for liz answer because you are dating giriko (the chainsaw guy)

Liz: OK go ahead I wanna see someone blow up and he canceled our date so DO IT

Giriko: what no no no

Liz: I wanna help blow him up ok you get him in the air and I will to the blowing up *tapes explosives to him with ducktape*

SDG: lets go *tapes him to hot airballoon by the neck and hips and blows up the hot airballoon* liz now!

Liz: Right Patty NOW

Patty: K! *transforms*

Liz: *gets patty and shoots at explosives taped to Giriko and watches him explode*

Liz,SDG and Patty: Awsome! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Marie: Well where did he go oh well back to the questions SPIRIT!

Spirit: Ya ya ya next set are from LuvDeath13

Hey! That's freakin hilarious :)  
Now I have some questions haha Why does Excalibur have to be so freaking annoying?  
Why don't you include Liz more? (I'm literally just like her)  
Whos your favorite character, other than Black Star, of course.  
Kid who do you have a crush on and who's the most symmetrical person?  
Soul do you loooove Maka back? And Black Star who would you pick between BSL and Tsubaki? (BSL, please don't kill anyone)  
Thats all for now! Update sooon!

everyone: no one knows

Liz: Did you not just watch me blow up Giriko I was talking like 20 times and thank you I have a fan

Marie: she is not here I dont know where she is her,blackstar,kid,and blair are missing but I think her next fav is Justin ask next chapter if she returns ok next

Liz: You can tell but I will tell you what he said earlier ok his crush is Cj and the most symmetrical girl is Cj he would not shut up about it all night.

Cj: Really *squeak runs in to wall and then falls on floor* HE LIKES ME!

Soul: Yes I do like Maka I am answering it so I dont get yelled at or maka choped

Maka: *Kisses Soul*

Soul: *Kisses Maka back*

Marie: Ok next questions for well blackstar is gone still so next one oh there all answered ok Spirit next set!

Spirit: ok next set is from Kiraragoesmeow

Ahh don't you love how I just skipped to the chapter where my questions were being answered? XDD HAHA VERY FUNNY. IF YOU KILL TSUBAKI I KILL YOU. AND BLACK STAR PROBAAAAAAAABLY WILL TOO. Just so you know ._. More questions.  
1. ONE OF THE DEATH SCYTHES, I'm going to ask this until it gets answered, what is it like being a Death Scythe?  
2. Black Star, can you chop off the author's head for me if she threatens Tsubaki again? Thank you.  
3. Maka, how many words can you read per second?  
4. Did you guys know that I actually know TWO ways a raven is like a writing desk?  
5. Tsubaki, why are you scared of BSL? If you two were in a fight, I'd put my money on you... 8D 6. Patty, how do you make paper giraffes?  
7. Medusa, Y U NO LEAVE CRONA ALONE? DX 8. Stein, if Black Star doesn't wanna chop off the author's head, can you dissect her instead? THERE 8 questions again! :D BSL's NOTE: I HAVE A NAME!

Spirit: I can answer this time I am not punished by BSL ok well I love it beacause I am closer to me Maka and an keep an eye on Evens *stares at soul*

Maka:MAKAAAAAAA CHOP! *And of to the hospital goes Spirit with a book in his head I smashed it extra hard that time*

Lord Death: Well there goes the person that asks the questions and I guess i will do them ok

Marie: ok well I had to get spirit into the streacher and ok next question is for well blackstar is not here so next one that is answerable is for

Maka: ME ok um lets see about 30 words thats why I finish about five to ten books a day actually I finished 30 books over this weekend I had nothing to do because soul was in the hospital and I couldent see him *stares at SDG*

Marie: Ok wow next is for Lord Death

Lord Death: Ok um no I dident next time please share I would love to know!

Marie: Next is for Tsubaki

Tsubaki: Did you see what she did to soul the other day thats why I am so scared of her and thank you but I think I am safe for now I just try not to get to close to her.

Patty: Oh its easy all you do is color it the colors you want it to be than *starts to get faster as she goes on* folder in likt this than fold it this way then to the right then take another and fold it like this than to the left from this corner ot that one and then get another and fold it in then out intill it rips then like this than take it and fold it in half so it is tall and skinny this is the easy way then up than right then down then tape the first the the last and the second to the last then take another and cut the end of it in little peices but not cut them of then tape that to the middle peice and then you are done.

Liz: Patty?

Patty: YA sis?

Liz: They cant see you patty!

Patty: OH I will restart ok...

Liz: No thats ok I think they got it

Medusa: Do you know nothing I left crona alone in a dark room for allmost all its life I do so leave it alone!

Marie: WHAT KIND OF MOM ARE YOU HOW DARE YOU LEAVE CRONA LOCKED UP ALL THAT TIME!?

Stein: Marie Calm down its ok Crona's ok now he has Maka and the other students Marie go sit down I will come with you ok lets go.

Maka: ok I will do this ok next question is for Stein STIEIN?!

Stein: YES I WILL I PROMISE I WILL!

Lord Death: Ok one more set of questions from TheDemonSwordsman126

hey i have some questions for ya maka: besides that one time when you were battiling crona, was there any other occasion when you went all psycho because that was freaking hilarious black star: how are you so sure that you will surpase god(and i swear if you say that it's because you're blackstar and you're aweseome i will knock you out)  
tsubaki: do you ever miss you're brother you don't seem to talk about him alot?  
kid: is patty on any medication? (if not then that's something you should probably look into)  
liz: how does it feel to be the only normal one in you're group of 3?(a.k.a kid, liz, patty)  
patty: what is you're second favorite animal?  
soul: can you play any other instruments?  
crona: will you and kid ever have a rematch from you're fight on that ship?  
excalibur: will you please do me a huge favor and sing you're excalibur song all the way back to hell where i assume you came from? thanx :)

Maka: well there was the time where Soul freakin riped my favorite book then there was the time where soul burnt our dinner three times in a row oh and the time when Medusa almost killed Crona remember that oh ya I kiked her ass oh and the time...

Soul: THEY GET it we mess up and you go insane next question um tsubaki will you answer blackstars then yours?

Tsubaki: Ya I will ok um he is compleatly convinsted he can do it and for my question yes I do miss him I hide the tears from blackstar so I got get him upset and I relly do but he hurt alot of peaple and I had to its not like I wanted to

Maka: HEY LIZ answer this or kid!

Liz: *reads question* OMD I dont think she is I will so take her to find out *Surches for docters number and remembers somthing* oh ya she is on medications and they dont work and we have trIed everything and nothing works sorry I forgot oh and my question the answer is it is hard to get everyone together but patty helps with kid and kid helps with patty and patty helps with me and me scardy catness

Soul: um I dont think so I might be able to play the kazoo but I think the piano is it

Crona: I dont think I can handle a fight aginst a friend

Maka: I wish but he is dead THANK GOD

Everyone: YAY!

Back in the closet with blackstar and BSL!

BSL: *wakes up* Blackstar? where still stuck?

Blackstar: Ya but I have a plan ok are you a weapon or a miester

BSL: Im a Weapon Why? Oh I get it (OMD MY DREAM IS COMING TRUE I GET to BE BLACKSTARS WEAPON AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)*Transforms*

Blackstar: (what the heak oh its a harp oh and a bow and arrow ok but where are the Arrows) Are You a bow and arrow if so where are the arrows?

BSL: ya I am and at least someone knows my meister dident oh and the arrows are in your pocket but be careful bc they explode so stand back and do it ok?

Blackstar: OK LETS DO THIS( wait I can pick her up what the heak this is so cool but I already have a weapon what will tsubaki think but I love this weapon explodingArrows but tsubaki is my only weapon but mabey I could have two weapons mabey ok lets not think about this now just to get out of here) *shoots Arrow and ducks* HEAK YA

BSL: YAY FINALLY WE ARE OUT NOW TO KILL BLAIR ( OMD I CANT BUT SHOULD I TO HIDE I LIKED IT WHAT IF HE IS AFENDED I dont know what to do I will do what ever blackstar thinks is right)

BLACKSTAR: NOW TO KILL BLAIR ( should I, I mean I kind of liked it but I have a weapon and she has a miester what if she doesent feel the same way I dont know what to do I will follow her lead buit I am the meister I will offer her something to do than thank blair later and apolagise if I diside to go with what she says)

Eveyone: Hey its blackstar! and a harp?

BSL(or HARP): Its me you ideots BSL?!

BSL: see ya next time!

Everone: BYE! 


	7. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5!

BSL: HEYA! ok um someone well lets see whos turn to do the disclaimer because I cant *startsto cry* some one get it over with!

JB(Joe Buttataki): YA i was promised a cup of Uncle Bobs Rumba coffee if I did this thats the only reason I am doing this ok now BLackstarluver132 does not own soul eater NOW WHERES MY COFFEE! *Grabs coffee and takes a sip* Ahh *starts to dance*

Everyone but JB: O.o OK?

BSL: ok back to the story ok um Lord Death plz pick a reader oh wait I have a special reader but I will do the first set ok these are from KiraraGoesMeow

YES THANK YOU STEIN! OOC BLACKSTAR.

As for the questions

1. Haha very funny Medusa, I mean LATER when he/she was enjoying the Academy.

2. Crona, are you a boy or a girl?

3. Crona, are you a weapon or a meister? o.O

4. Tsubaki, If Miss Author chick makes Black Star abandon you, can I be your meister?

5. A raven is like a writing desk because: 1. You can bring a feather to each. 2. Poe wrote on

both.

6. BSL, can you put me in this story too? XD My OC's name is Bella.

7. How do you people feel about others cosplaying you?

8. BSL, have you read the manga for Soul Eater?

Medusa: WELL LETS SEE IM A WITCH!

Crona:I dont know how to deal with being around medusa again after what she made me do to maka *runs in emo corner*

Maka: Its ok Crona

Soul: I dont think Cronas in the mood ok next question that is answerable

Tsubaki: Awww thanks but I dont think he will do that to me would you blackstar?

BSL: WHAT I am not trying I just like him

Blackstar: ya I would never leave tsubaki but I am thinking about having a part time weapon for when Tsubaki has worked to much.

Tsubaki: really?! *wimpers*

BSL:REALLY!(OMD I love you BLAIR NO NOT THAT WAY)

Blackstar: Just for when Tsubaki is hurt or not up to it ok?

Tsubaki: ya ok (awwww so sweet(BSL buts in: Tsubaki DONT THINK ABOUT IT) how can you do that (BSL: Im a FREAKIN assassin DUAAA)oh wow your better than blackstar) BSL how did you do that?

Everone but BSL and Tsubaki: WHAT? DO WHAT?

BSL: I AM AN ASSASSIN DUAAAAAAA! I read her mind OMD its assassins rule number Two!

BSL and BLACKSTAR: Assassins rule number TWO transpinzitinal thinking analize that target to predict there thoughts and movements.

Everyone else:O.o how does she do that?

Bella: Can we move one please?

Everyone: WHO IS SHE

Soul: I dont know but shes HOT!

Maka: MAKAAAAA CHOP! *Hits soul opside the head with a hardcover book*

BSL: OH this is KGM's OC Bella

Bella: Hey ok next question?

BSL: Lord Death!

Lord Death: WOW I will Keep that in mind! (Why dident I think of that?)

Bella: NEXT!

Everyone: its ok I guess as long as they dont do anything stupid

BSL: NO not yet I plan on doing it but havent gotten there yet I still watch soul eater on my wii even though I finished it in about 2 days HaHaHa

Everyone else: O.o wow that could be a record! is it? probably not!

Bella: Back to the questions ok next set are from:cjsylvester

CJ: YAY!

Zane: (Facepalm) I still have no idea how this is going to work out.

CJ: Stop being such a kill-joy.

Zane: Says the girl who-

CJ: (tapes Zane's mouth shut) Here are the questions!

Maka have you ever considered anger managment?

Blair here (gives Blair time-bomb)

Excaliber you are about to enter a match against a weapon that is greater than you. What do you do?

Everyone what is your opinion of the smurf's theme song? (ya' know "Lalalalalala sing a happy song")

Soul you do know Sid is stalking you, right?

Stein have you ever gone or thought about going cannabalistic?

Lord Death have you ever seen the movie "Thor"? (PS it's really funny)

Ashura I chop you now (hits over and over again with frying pan)

Liz can you do a front flip into a pool?

Patti can you fly? 'Cause if you can, teach me.

CJ: That's it fa' now!

Zane: (takes tape off mouth) What was that for!

CJ: (frantic) Ok BYE!

Everyone: O.o

Bella: ok first question is for Maka

Maka: NO I AM NOT GOING TO GO TO ANGER MANIGMENT

Soul: (she really needs it(maka buts in: WHAT WHERE YOU SAYING)nothing)

Maka: *Holds up book*

Bella: um ok? next!

Blair: Whats this a braclet? *puts on time bomb as a braclet* no its a *time bomb blows up*

CJ: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THATS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU TAKE MY BOYFRIEND IN A CLOSET AND (you know)

Kid: (she called me her boyfriend OMD oh my turn) ya how do you think my girlfriend thinks about that

Blair: X( *Died and comes back to life* *purrrr* now i have Seven lives *sigh*

Kid: NO NOT SEVEN *starts to cry*

CJ: want me to kill her again?

Kid:*Nodds* Ya

CJ: OK CLOE,ZANE NOW

Cloe and Zane: OK sorry blair lets go *attacks blair*

Blair: MEOWWW Pumpkin pumpkin HALLOWEEN CANNON! *she yells as a pumpkin comes out of her hand and hits cloe and Zane*

CJ: CRAP! sorry kid! *she says depressed and sits next to kid and huggs him*

Bella: OK next question its for well excaliber is deid so next one is for everyone!

Everyone but BSL and BLACKSTAR: well its not as bad as blackstar and Excaliber!

Blackstar and BSL: HEY HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT

BSL: *raises a Drummstick and smaches everyones head like three times each*(thats good enough I think?)

Everone that got chopped: WHAT THE HEAK! (its true)

Bella: OK next I was the only one not chopped because I was quiet

Soul: What SID WHAT THE HELL

BSL:(how did he recover so quickly?)

Sid: What am I supost to do all day? When I was alive I used to be able to go wereever I wanted thats the kind of man I was!

Soul: GO sleep in our grave why dont you?

Bella: Next question is for Stein

Stein: nope I havent.

Bella: Ok next is for Lord Death

Lord Death: No I have not I will watch it later ok!

Bella: NEXT!

Asura: I am a kishin and that FREAKIN hurt wait but I am not supost to feal pain WHAT IS HAPPENED

Maka and BSL: Wait here have some more for the pain you caused our friends DRUMMERRRRR/MAKAAAAA CHOP!

Asura: WHAT THE HEAK WAS THAT FOR YOU LITTLE BRATZ!?

Bella: ok next question

Liz: no I cant!

Patty: um I dont think so let me try

Liz: PATTY NO *she yells pulling patty down from the tree*

Patty: Why sis?

Liz: I dont want you to get hurt!

Bella: next set are from oh thats it ok.

BSL: see you next time remember the more reviews the faster the next chapter and I might have a chapter up every day depending on if I have enough questions or any at all ok well intill next time ok!

Everyone: BYEZZZZZZZZ!


	8. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER 6!**_

**BSL: hey ok i will only be able to upload like one a day if that much i have been out of school or a week now but i am back and have alot of homework so i will be on a time limit ok but i have a nother chapter ok and if you leave questions and tell friends i will have more chapters so review or I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL! lol ok so back to the story ok whos turn for the disclaimer *flips through list* oh its Eruka's turn!**

Eruka: oh hi *ribbet* BLackstarluver132 does not own soul eater she only owns wait who is this oh ok Kara-sama did i say that right oh ok enjoy!

BSL: ok now for the questions Lord Death if you may!

Lord Death: OKIE-DOKIE *pull so out name out of hat* our reader is oh its Kara-Sama

Kara-Sama: Yay! ok first set are from cjsylvester

**CJ: XD**

**Zane: You're such a spaz.**

**CJ: NO! I'm just really hyper right now!**

**Zane: Why?**

**CJ: I had bacon! (Seriously, mebaconhyper)**

**Chloe: If you're hyper I'm pretty sure that means you're a spaz.**

**Zane: Okay then. Here are the questions**

**Maka you need anger managment. Stein what are your feelings on mustaches?**

**Free what is your biggest fear?**

**Black*Star how does your hair stay like how it is?**

**Tsubaki have you ever did a flying ninja kick to anyone's face?**

**Soul ever thought about dyeing your hair? maybe black?**

**Lord Death have you ever brought someone back to life?**

**Justin hey how's it goin'?**

**Spirit why are you such a jack-ass?**

**JB why are you a coffee addict?**

**Patti what have you done!?**

**Zane: That last one made no sense**

**Chloe: Just go with it wolf-boy**

**CJ: LATERS!**

BSL: lol ya cloe has a point ok first is fo-

Maka: NO I DO NOT *walks in to wall* WHAT THE HELL *punches wall and leves big dent in wall*

Everyone else: *walks awa slowly* (wow ya she needs anger managment)

Stein:WHAT A MUSTACHE WHY DO YOU ASK?

Tsubaki: *puts mushtache on Stein* sorry i was dared to i dont like this CJ!

Everyone but Stein: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! nice one CJ!

CJ: THANK YOU

BSL: ok next one is for Free!

Free: Um im immortal so nothing but it would freak me out if i died because i am immortal

Blackstar: well i not know how it stays like that i am original i guess

BSL:(originaly adorable!)

Tsubaki: No i havent it might hurt them and i dont wanna hurt anyone!

BSL: Next Soul!

Soul: um no i dont wanna Maka likes it well the thing i wanna get ride of is my sharp teeth but i cant i tryed everything!

Lord Death: um how whould i do that?

BSL: Next is for Justin!

Justin: hum hum hum hummmmmmmm

Everyone: JUSTIN!

Justin: Hum hum hum hummmmmmmm

BSL: i cant do this ask later ok i will see what i can do i have a head-ache right now though so NO MORE YELLIN owwww that hurt ok next and dont yell

Spirit: I AM NOT A JACK-ASS YOU ARE

Maka: Makaaaaaa CHOP! *right to spirits head with a book*

BSL: come on i cant beleive you guys i have a head-ache and your yelling at the top of your lungs!

Maka and Spirit: sorry

BSL: appoligy not exepted in the corner now *points to corner*

Maka: yes Ma'am (god youd think shed be nice) *walks to empty corner*

Spirit: Yes Ma'am (shes meaner than Azusa) *Walks to corner with Maka*

Maka: He is sitting in my corner *yells like a little kid*

BSL: Go to a nother corner that one is for Maka!

Spirit: What Why?

BSL: DONT BOTHER owww that hurt *takes Tylenol* ok next one is for JB

Joe Buttataki:i am not a coffee addict

Everyone else: ya you are!

Joe: What no! *sits in corner away from maka and spirit*

BSL: ok next is for patty

Patty: What? i dident do anything

Kara-Sama: ok next set are from: KiraraGoesMeow

**YAYE! Thanks for putting Bella in! :D Okay soooo... 1. BSL, you HAVE to read the manga! The kishin doesn't die when he does in the anime in that! It's completely different, READ IT. AND THERE'S A GENDER SWAP! The manga's all on the internet.**

**2. Soul, can you write a guide on being, quote: "Cool"?**

**3. Black*Star, how do you feel about people "shipping" you with Excalibur?**

**4. Kidd, have you ever realized that Pot of Thunder and Pot of Lightning are even more symmetrical than your weapons? (THOUGH LIZ AND PATTY ARE AMAZING.)**

**5. Ox, which question did you miss on the Super Written Exam since you got a 99?**

**6. Medusa, CAN YOU PLEASE CRAWL INTO A HOLE AND DIE ALREADY?**

**7. Tsubaki, where did you learn to cook?**

**8. Are any of you Potterheads like me? (I'M A HUFFLEPUFF!)**

BSL: i cant well not yet because i am typing like crazy and still geting cought up in school and watching an anima called Lucky Star because i afinished soul eater like 2 dayes after istarted it lol i have watched one episode like 8 times

Kid: AHHHH 8 yay 8 YAY sorry BSL

BSL: its ok i took Tylenol remember

Kara-Sama: next please!

Soul: nahh writing is so UN-COOL!

Blackstar: what AHHHH *is in a box with Excaliber*

Excaliber: FOOL!

Blackstar: AHHHHH NOO!

BSL: hey what are *is nocked out by flying frying pan*

CJ: SORRY!

BSL: *wakes up in Box alone* what happened Hello where am i im in a box but Why? Now what to do how do i get out of here oh i got it i am an assassin i can find a way out but i dont have a wea...pon OMD thats it I AM a WEAPON *transforms*(wait i have no miester here OH CRAP) *falls on floor then transforms back into a human* CRAP! now what oh i know what to do i can do what soul does i can transform so i can use my Music notes and they thought they where smart *Throws exploding musical note at wall* *wall explodes* YES im free!*runs out of box to other box* BLackstar and Excaliber? what are you doing in here?

Blackstar: geting annoyed by him *points to excaliber* other than that nothing how do we get out

BSL: (same way we got out of the closet(Blackstar: why are you thinking about this and not telling me?)so Exaliber does not here follow me fast!)*runs into closet on plane*

Blackstar: *follows and locks door behind him* ok now

BSL: ok *transforms*

Blackstar: *shoots Arrow/Musical note* yes where out

BSL:*transfroms into a human* yay and without excaliber...wait we dident take of oh i will tell them its time to take of lol lets go!

BSL and Blackstar:*run into Gallows manor* WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!

Soul: wow it only took you ten minutes to get out and back here nice!

BSL: thank you but REALLY what did you do that for

Soul: *shrugs* i dont know

Kara-Sama: ok next question is for Kid.

Kid: WHAT THEY ARE *measures Pot of thunder and pot of Fire* OMD THEY ARE!

Pot of thunder and pot of fire: O.o ?

BSL: ok next is for Ox

Ox: i missed a stupid Allgebra question! *is depressed runs to corner*

BSL: ok next one is for Medusa

Medusa: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!

BSL: um moving on! next is for tsubaki

Tsubaki: oh i learned how to cook from my mom she was the best!

BSL: CRAP NOW IM HUNGERY but next question!

Maka: YESSSSSSSS! i am in hufflepuff to!

Everyone else: O.o should have seen that coming

BSL: oh my friend is in hufflepuff her username is "Gumirulez25" ok next question

Kara-Sama: thats it for that set now for the next set it is from OH thats it ok well see you next time!

BSL: HE THATS MY LINE!

Kara-Sama: Oh well mine now!

Everyone:BYEZZZZZZZZ!

BSL: SHE STOLE MY LINE DOESENT ANYONE CARE

Maka: Aparently not hahaha!


	9. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER 7!(Kid is going to kill me but on with the story if i die CJ is comeing with me read her story to find out why)**_

BSL: *sniffle says sadly then starts to cry* hi.

Everyone: What happened to her?

Kara-sama: Cjs story thats what!

Kid: what about CJ?

Kara-Sama: Nothing its her story! ok um i will do everything this chapter wait she is crying?! CRAP RUNNNNNNNN!

Everyone else: WHAT WHY?

Kara-Sama: She doesent cry alot but when she does she goes on a killing spree!*she yells as she is running*

Kallie: Hey what happend is excaliber around here or wait is she crying CRAPPPPPPPP! RUNNNNNNNN!

Everyone but kallie and BSL: WHO IS THAT? (she is an extra BSL created her just for this chapter and if i feels like killing someone!)

BSL: *says depressed and is still crying* she is my kill toy a person i wanna bring in to the story just to kill!

Crona: wow i dont know how to deal with another person with black blood!

Kara-Sama: she does not have black Blood she is natrally like this beleive me!

Crona: oh ok wait this isent Gallows manor it looks like *Gasp* the church with the doors.

Everyone: Finish the sentence!

Crona: The doors only open one way they open inwords (how did we get here?)

Maka:*memorise! panick attack! emo corner! she mumbles to herslef* i could have saved him he wouldent have that scare if i where stronger its all my falt!

Soul: NOT NOW YOU DONT *lifts up maka and watches tsubaki cut open the door and runs out as fast as he can*

BSL:*chases everyone is righ behind tsubaki*

Kara-Sama: BSL! STOP! PLEASE!(crap she cant hear me wait where have i seen this before *thinks still running* BLACKSTAR!)Hey blackstar how do you get rid of the white star eyes thingys you know what i mean when your eyes change to a yellow star surounded by Green? quick before she kills us

Blackstar: Oh that i usually just snap out of it somehow it changes sometime its tsubaki yelling my name sometimes its after i kill the person or after i get hit by a sword *stares at mifune who is running to* Mifune: not my falt its called self defence want me to hit her with one of my swords?

Everyone: YESS!

Mifune: Ok *throws swords at BSL*

BSL:*goes back to normal* what happened?

Everyone: *stops* YAY it worked!

BSL: what worked?

Kara-Sama: you whent insane you where like white star

BSL: really i was that vilent?

Kara-Sama: Yes you where so insane you brought Kallie into the story!

BSL: oh that is vilent now that that is over with go on with the story i am going in the corner again i am still sad *hides in corner freaking out!*

Kara-Sama: ok then now the first set of questions are from cjsylvester

CJ: Ow...

Chloe: Why so glum?

CJ: That potion greyvss gave me made my stomach hurt.

Zane: But you got revenge.

CJ: XD YEP! Here are 'da questions!

Stein how's the mustache? (snickers)

Tsubaki answer honestly, how annoying is Black*Star?

Giriko do you take meds with that beer?

Liz have you ever been to Hollywood?

Maka what is the square root of 196?

Spirit you're a nut-case

BSL here's a burger

Kara-Sama how did you first meet BSL?

Patti who's awesomer, Chuck Norris or Brad Pitt?

Zane: Why do you keep ending with Patti?

CJ: I have no idea

Chloe: Whatever.

CJ: LATERS!

Kara-Sama: wow that was really effective

Stein: its HORRIBLE! get it off

Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA we tryed for like an hour last night remember!

Tsubaki: Umm really i dont wanna die plz dont make me answer it *cries again*

Everyone else: its ok!

Giriko: What *lies* no i dont

Everyone else: YOU ARE LIEING

Kara-Sama: ok next Maka

Maka: well if you want it 14

Everyone else: O.o wow how did you know that?

Maka: its so simple!

Kara-Sama: wow ok no its not but next question please! wait thats not a question thats a fact

Spirit: no i am not!

Everyone else: YES YOU ARE!

Spirit: *hides in empty corner*

Kara-Sama: ok next

BSL: I DONT WANT YOUR DAMN BURGER!

Everyone else: O.o ok!

Kara-Sama: YEP SHES MAD

Everyone: YA THINK!

Kara-Sama: DONT ACT SMART YOU IDEOTS! ok next is for oh its for me! well i was sitting on the roof of the DWMA thinking about well nothing important just thinking and she walked up to her usual place (on the roof where the three flotting black orbs are she sits on the middle one all the time and no one see's her just lieing there skeaching) i come out of my daze and i see her walk up there and i go up to her and i say hi and we talk for a little and i bring up the question if she was a miester or a weapon she said she was a weapon but had no miester and i say well i am a miester without a weapon and i asks if she could be my weapon she said ya and we sat there for a little and talked so ya thats how we met any way next question is for Patty!

Patty: Who?

Liz: you dont need to know patty next question!oh thats it ok see you next time

Kara-Sama:WHAT THATS MY LINE!(well its really BSL'S but i am hosting it so its mine) *walks over to BSL*its ok you dont wanna know whats going to happen in the 9th chapter of cjsylvesters story

BSL: whats going to happen

Kara-Sama: well...

_**THIS PART OF THE STORY ID TOP SECRET AND CAN NOT BE TOLD JUST READ THE NEXT CHAPTER AND READ CJSYLVESTERS STORY OR BSL WILL TAKE YOUR SOUL!**_

Everyone: BYEZZZZZZZZ!

Kara-Sama: i almost for got the disclaimer CRAP! well BLackstarluver132 does not own soul eater no matter how much she wants to! no bye!


	10. Chapter 8 will BSL is back? probebly not

_**CHAPTER 8!**_

Kara-Sama:HEY! ya i will be doing this chapter to she is still depressed oh and sorry about the short chapter last time we only had one set of questions and thank you all that reviewed we are now up to 21 reviews (whitch happens to LOL i did it again ok ok happens to be one of BSL's favorite numbers)ok now um i will just pick a person to do the disclaimer and that stuff ok um Bella do it!

Bella: cool! ok um disclaimer BLackstarluver132 does not own soul eater so please read on!ok and the first set of questions are from cjsylvester

**CJ: (in a green tuxido shirt) hahaha!**

**Zane: 0.o that is creepy.**

**Chloe: What?**

**CJ: I am not creepy**

**Zane: Yes you are, especialy when you look like a leprechaun.**

**CJ: (goes balistic) I AM NOT SHORT! I AM OF AVERAGE HEIGHT!**

**Chloe: Here are the questions**

**Giriko get off the meds, also have you ever flown to Russia?**

**Liz 'cause Patti couldn't answer, who's awesomer, Norris or Pitt?**

**Stein which song, "Gorgeous Nightmare" or "Paralyzer"?**

**Maka ever considered (pause for dramatic effect) "stealing the moon"?**

**Patti RAWRZ!**

**Blair why are you such a slut?**

**Azusa what do you think of lending me your glasses? They look cool.**

**Soul were you born with shark teeth?**

**Spirit I just wanted to ask if you can dye your hair blue?**

**Tsubaki what is your opinion on waffles?**

**JB have you ever tried decaf?**

**Chloe: That's it.**

**CJ: YOU ARE JUST FREAKISHLY TALL! (done going balistic on Zane)**

**Zane: x.x**

**Chloe: o.0 Note to self, don't mention CJ's height.**

**CJ: BYEZ!**

Giriko: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO and no i havent Y DO YOU CARE!

Liz: um Brad Pitt! (hes hot!)

Stein: well thats hard bacause i listen to both so both (i listen to them when i dissect things!

Maka: read it!

CJ: should have seen that coming!

Patty: ROAR! oops! to loud?!

Liz: wow!

Blair: what i am not a slut im just a kitten that needs loved

Everyone but blair: wow! (ya right)

Azusa: *death glare* why would i do that i need them how am i supost to see without them

cj: like this *takes glasses and runs* HaHaHaHa!

Azusa: *chases but runs into everything in her way* crap! whoa! what the HELL was that?!

Soul : Yes i was born with "shark" teeth i am ALBINO that is the last time i am answering a question about me being ALBINO! ok?!

Everyone else: OK!*panics*

Cj:*still running away from Azusa* CRAP SHE IS CATCHING UP TO ME HELP!

Kid: LIZ, PATTY!

Patty: KK!*transforms*

Liz: Are you shure?

Kid: NOW!

Liz: ok ok calm down im going *transforms*

Kid: *catches liz and patty and starts to fire at Azusa* Leave her alone as the next grim reaper i order you to STOP!

Azusa: *stops chasing Cj* why do you care if i chase her? do you like her? if so WHY what do you see in her

Kid: * stops fireing and blushes* yes i do love her and how dare you say that to cj...

Cj: ya how dare you say that about me! *chops Azusa upside the head with frying pan* there like that?!

Spirit: SHES GONE YAY!

Bella: can we move on now?!

Spirit: no i wont dye my hair blue!

Tsubaki: i love waffles.

JB: De-caf?

Cj: here have some *hands cup of decaf coffee to JB* tast it!

JB: *sips coffee* wow that tasts the same as real coffee

Cj: but it has less suger in it!

BJ: WHAT! no way

Bella: moving on now ok next are from KiraraGoesMeow

**On Pottermore, I am ScarletCrimson9440 GO PUFFS! *highfive Maka***

**Questions**

**1. Medusa, EVERYTHING IS WRONG WITH ME SO JUST GO AND DIE IN A HOLE ALREADY! Have a nice day.**

**2. Justin, how many songs have you memorized? Or do you just listen to the one...**

**3. Excalibur, where did you get your cane?**

**4. Black Star, what did it feel like when Stein used his soul force on you?**

**5. Medusa, Eruka, Free, and Mabaa, Why the heck do you chant and do funny arm motions all the time? "Nake snake cobra cobra" "Ribbet fribbet cribbit ribbet fribbet..." "Woolf, wolves, woof, wolves, woof" "Joma, joma, dabarasa" Seriously, you guys just look like complete idiots, no offense. (Well, Eruka, Free, and Mabaa don't look like idiots, but Medusa does. Now somebody please be sure to keep Medusa under control before she stabs me with a vector. )**

**6. What would Arachne chant, 'cause I never saw her chant in the series? Would she sing the Itsy Bitsy Spider?**

**7. Arachne, Shaula, and Medusa,(To author, Shaula is Medusa and Arachne's other sister) have you always hated each other? Or did you have a good relationship when you were younger? Is this typical with witch families?**

**8. Medusa, who is Crona's father, and what did you do to him? (I'm guessing you killed him.) Lord Death, who is Death the Kid's mother?**

**THAT IS ALL, but in case you're curious... I cosplay three Soul Eater characters. (I won't be playing all of them for the one thing that you know about BSL, since two of them are in a cell together most of it.) I cosplay, Tsubaki, Liz, and Medusa. Sad thing is, is that I don't have to use a wig for any of them because of how my hair is...**

Maka: *hifives KiraraGoesMeow!* YA

Medusa: *still in cage* no DUH!

Justin: *hums*

Azusa: i got it then im out of here *kicks justin in the back*

BSL: WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! *attacks Azusa*

Azusa: what is wrong with her..

BSL: WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME

Kara-Sama: here we go again!

Azusa: O.o what is going on here what is wrong with her?

BSL: I WILL FREAKIN SLOTTER YOU! *jumps on Azusa and throws exploding music note at her and jumps of* HA! want some more?

Azusa: someone answer me WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER! *flips out*

Kara-Sama: Everything *says calmly*

Azusa: What?!

Blackstar: what do we do now Kara-Sama?

Kara-Sama: i dont know dont care! *sits down to eat dinner*

Everyone: how can YOU be so calm right now!

Kara-Sama: well shes BSL what do you think she was going to sit there while one of her favorite charector gets beaten up?

BSL: DIE AZUSA! *throws flaming music note at Azusa*

Azusa: *jumps out of the way watches where its heading*

BSL: CRAP i missed HER OMD BLACKSTAR WATCH OUT *Speeds to arrow and grabs it* there what was i doing

Blackstar: what happened? and why is there an flaming arrow in your hand and its not hurting you?

BSL: I...just...saved you? oh and its my arrow so it does not hurt me!

Blackstar: well thanks?

BSL: no problem! well i am bored and i am a little bit better so back to the questions ok um Justin oh and are you ok

Justin: yes i am fine ok now i have memorized about 800 songs

Everyone else: O.o holly CRAP! thats alot of songs!

BSL: ok next is for...

Excaliber: FOOL!

Everyone but BSL and Justin: AHHHHHHHH!

BSL and Justin: what is going on? *looks over at Excaliber* oh thats why your screaming!

Kara-Sama: How can you be so calm? when hes so annoying

Excaliber:My cane is made from Silver and covered in a rare silk!ok now. My ledgend dates back to the...

BSL:*has headphones in listening to "Hero" by Skillet* "I NEED A HEROOOOOO TO SAVE ME NOW! I NEED A HERO TO SAVE ME YEAHHHHHH! I NEED A HERO TO SAVE MY LIFE! A HERO WILL SAVE ME JUST IN TIMEEE! I'VE GOT TO FIGHT TO DAY TO LIVE ANOTHER DAY SPEAKING MY MIND TO DAY TODAY!MY VOICE WILL BE HEARED TODAY! I WILL MAKE A STAND BUT I AM JUST A MAN! I'M NO SUPERHUMAN! MY VOICE WILL BE HEARED TODAYYY!"

Everone but Kara-sama,BSL and Justin: does she always sing that loud? *they yell over the singing*

Kara-Sama: yes the louder the music the louder she sings! *she yells back over the singing and pulls headset off of BSL*

BSL: to save me just...in...time! Oh um sorry HaHaHa ok on with the questions next is for blackstar!

Blackstar:um well...

Stein: i can tell you!(HaHaHa)

KGM: Ok!

Stein: *uses soul wavelength on KGM's head* well how did it feel?

KGM: WHAT THE HELL THAT FREAKIN HURT now i know to becareful when i ask questions!

BSL: ya you think!? ok next is for Medusa, Eruka, Free, and Mabaa

Medusa, Eruka, Free, and Mabaa: WE FEEL LIKE IT OK GOD!

BSL: ok moving on next is for well i will try to answer ok well if you listen closly to when she is reviving you can here the spiders chanting soething so i guess since the spiders are her that is what she would chant! ok next is for Arachne, Shaula, and Medusa they are all in cages so no worrys

Arachne, Shaula, and Medusa: well we have always hated each other and yes it is!

BSL: wow that is evil they agree that they all hate each other aww family bonding! LOL ok next is for Medusa!

Medusa: well i did kill him but it was about 17 years ago so i dont remember ok now SHUT UP!

BSL: ok next is for oh thats it ok next set are from: airnaruto45

Kid, You're always going on about symmetry but at the same time you have one glaring flaw that makes you hypocrite...three stripes on the left side of your hair do but not on the right does! symmetry.

to the entire cast, who's more annoying Black Star or Excalibur? Excalibur, PLease do me and the world a favor and SHUT UP! PLEASE SHUT UP!

BSL: oh god here we go again

Kid: WHY MEEEEEE! ~sound familiar ya i thought so BSL!~ a-symmetrical garbage!

Cj: its ok kid dont worry i will kill airnaruto45 *holds up Frying pan* come here you LITTLE BRAT! * evil grin wispers to self* found ya *attacks with frying pan* YAY I WIN!

Kid: thanks!

Cj: *twirls frying pan on finger* no problem!

airnaruto45: CRAP! THAT FREAKIN HURT! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?

Everyone else: A FRYING PAN!

BSL: ok now that i am done laughing like crazy next quest...

Everyone: EXCALIBER!

Blackstar: YAY ITS NOT ME!

BSL: GOOD OR I WOULD HAVE HIT THEM AGAIN! *holds up drumstick* HeHe ok next is for...

Excaliber: FOOL!*points cane at airnaruto45 why would i do that?

airnaruto45: Because you need to you freakin ideot!

BSL: ok *snaps fingers and Excaliber is in the cave where he belongs and airnaruto45 is where ever a airnaruto belongs?!*oh and ool cant wait to see it when!? well now that they are OMD WAFFLES jUST WHAT I WANTED *starts to eat waffles

everyone but BSL and Liz: *starts to eat waffles*

BSL: DRUMMERRRRRR CHOP! MY WAFFLES!

Everyone else: O.o ok there yours!

BSL: ok bye remember they are my waffles not yours now REVIEW OR I WILL TAKE YOU SOUL and eat it like these waffles *begins to eat another waffle* YUMMY!

Everone else: BYEZZZZZZZZ!

BSL: YUMMMMMMMM!


	11. Chapter 9

sorry it took so long to upload i was so distracted today geting rady for a picnic tomarrow and i was watching Lucky Star (another anime its good but not as good as soul eater)

_**CHAPTER 9 (i think is it yep it is)**_

BSL: HEYA! ok first IM BACK AND CRAZY AS EVER (omd i am so happy!to get you cought up i was reading a story but cjsylvester and my questions where answered again but Blackstars answer made me jump and run around in circles i was Felt so stupid though) i wanna kill someone so watch out ok if your name is RED watch it as he seid hes MINE! but Blackstar wanna do the questions and Tsubaki i am so sorry i will kill someone else well kill me!

Blackstar: OK! YAHOO

Tsubaki: i dont wanna kill you i am fine honestly.

Kara-Sama: I'll do it! *holds up large knife and chases BSL*

BSL: Wh-what are you AHHHH *runs away from Kara-Sama!* what the hell has gotten in to her BLACKSTAR!

Blackstar: what? OH OK tsubaki you dont mind right?!

Tsubaki: nope dont mind!

Blackstar: ok BSL NOW!

BSL: GOING! *transforms* crap here she comes

Blackstar: I know *pulls back string and lets go but misses* where the hell did she CRAP THERE SHE IS! *shoots rapidly* wow shes fast!

BSL: ASSASSINS RULE NUMBER...

BLACKSTAR: ONE (erase your breath, disolve into the darkness and wait for an opening to attack our target!)

BSL:(Assassins rule number two transpinzitional thinking anilize your target to prodict there thoughts and movements.)

Kara-Sama:*is almost where Blackstar and BSL are*

Blackstar and BSL: Assassins rules number three Take out the target before the target is aware of your presents LETS GO!)

Blackstar:*runs up wall and stricks Kara-Sama over and over* there that will do

Kara-Sama: what happened? WHAT THE HEAK HAPPENED TO ME, BLACKSTAR!

Blackstar: i think we should run

BSL: no dont move!

Blackstar: what? why not?

BSL: just dont move!

Kara-Sama:*comes at blackstar*

Blackstar: thats it im out *starts to run*

BSL:*grabs arm* no dont

Blackstar: what?

Kara-Sama:*grabs hammer and slashes blackstar*

BSL: *throws arrow at hammer then flips her over onto her back* ha now how do you like it!

everyone but BSL and Kara-Sama: wow

Blackstar: Sweet!

BSL: THANK YOU! ok now that she is done with i will have blackstar tell us the first set of questions Blackstar!

Blacsktar: YAHOO! ok first set is from **yoshiman777**

**(dark voice) ok first things first *holds out a button***

**this button will clone the annoying sword tenfold**

**dont answer a question i press it**

**dont do what i say i press it**

**anyone chops me i press it**

**annoy me i press it**

**(cheery voice) ok now on with the questions, requests and torture**

**first off i want stein and maka to kiss till everyone else answers their questions**

**Spirit; WHAAAT, WHAT THE HELL KIND OF REQUEST IS THAT!**

**me;*glares and puts finger near button***

**Spirit; eep *backs away slowly***

**me; ok now where was i, oh yeah the questions**

**soul - where did you get your motorcycle**

**kid -where did you get your flying skateboard**

**joe - when did you start drinking coffee**

**everyone - what do you think of the stein x maka shippers *starts muttering to self*(is there a ship name for them? i havent seen one. should i make the name? maybe SteiKa would work. yeah that sounds good)**

**marie- if you had to choose who would you match stein with (medusa, maka, or spirit)**

**ok now that thats done maka and stein can split**

**maka - is stein a good kisser**

**stein - is maka a good kisser**

**ok 7 questions seems good enough**

***glares at spirit* now what to do about your little outburst**

**Spirit; *gulp***

**me; *pulls out a potion with genderbend on the lable* TAKE YOUR 2 CHAPTER PUNISHMENT! *throws and misses* crap. oh shi- CRONA LOOK OUT**

Everone but BSL: AHHHH! Not a button!

BSL: whats so scary about a remote GOD! WEAPONS TRANSFORM! crap i cant she still sleeping (ya "sleeping" lol)

Weapons all but BSL: RIGHT! *transform*

Blackstar: come one BSL, oh, you cant wait Cj are you a miester or a weapon crap where did she go?

BSL: oh well i can just throw exploding music notes at him ok lets GO!

Miesters: *charge at Yoshiman777*

YM (YoshiMan777 for those of you who are stupid lol just kidding your not stupid):*clicks butten* ha deal with them *10 Excalibers come out of nowhere*

BSL: i got them get YoshiMan!*starts to throw exploding music notes at Yoshiman*

Everyone else fighting: ok *continue's attacking Yoshiman* DIE!

Yoshiman: X.X*dies*

BSL: UM A LITTLE HELP HERE! *is traped in the middle of 10 Excalibers* (wow this is my worst nightmare! literaly! probably every soul eater fans worst nightmare XD!)

Blackstar: CRAP! (what do i do? what do i do? what do i do? oh i got it hope this works!)Excaliber..S Jasmine tea!

Excaliber...s(man this is such a crazy chapter):Jasmine tea!

BSL: OMD you saved me frome dieing of boredom i love you! *hugs Blackstar* ok now to get them out of here *snaps fingers* there ok blackstar on with the questions please

Blackstar: YEP! ok...

Maka, Stein, Spirit and Soul: NO!

BSL: ok next is for Soul

Soul: well it was a chistmas gift from Maka

Kid: well i got beezlebub because i am a Grim Reaper even my father had beezlebub when i was old enough he past it down to me fro...

Blackstar and BSL : MORE ONE WITH IT!

Kid: ok ok im done!

Blackstar: YAHOO!ok next is for joe!

Joe: WHAT i was about sixteen

Everyone else: WOW!

BSL: ok next is for well everyone

Everyone even maka and stein: GROSS!

BSL: ok next is for Marie!

Marie: well i would have to say Stein and Spirit because well they are Partners!

BSL: well that makes sense ok next is for oh thats it ok next set blackstar!

Blackstar: YEAH! ok these are from** cjsylvester**

**CJ: XP**

**Zane: (blinks)**

**CJ: YAY!**

**Chloe: Why yay?**

**CJ: Because I had chocolate covered blueberries!**

**Chloe: WHAT!**

**Zane: Here are the questions**

**Giriko I care because addictive meds are bad for your health.**

**And also can I use you to kill Excaliber?**

**Liz WRONG! Norris is way awesomer**

**Stein you know there are ninja's all around you that hate mustaches, right?**

**Tsubaki where did you learn to do your hair like that?**

**Azusa I like glasses, they look cute on me! (steals glasses again and puts them on) MWAHAHAHA!**

**Ashura how do you react to the word "sanity"?**

**Excaliber I know exactly when your legend began so don't even give me the speech.**

**Patti what would you do if Kid never found you and Liz?**

**Random toaster MAKE ME TOAST!**

**Zane: Where did that last one come from?**

**CJ: I don't know. I'm just random like that.**

**Chloe: (looking through cuboard) Where did you hide those blueberries?**

**CJ: -.- BYE!**

BSL: CRAP SHE HAD CHOCOLATE RUN! ok first ques-

Giriko: shut it brat *holds up cj by shirt*

Kid: WHAT THE HEAK FREAKIN DIE CREEP LIZ, PATTY NOW!

Liz, Patty: K! *transforms*

Kid: PREPARE TO DIE

Giriko: OH YA! *Drops Cj*

Cj: WHAT THE HEAK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?

Kid:I got this Cj go get blackstar and BSL k

Cj: got it *runs to get help* BLACKSTAR, BSL its kid he need your help!

BSL: Right! *transforms* lets go!

BLackstar: YEP! where is he

Cj: Over here!*points to the left and runs down the hall with blackstar and BSL behind her*

Blackstar:*runs up to kid wlong with BSL* lets kick ass! *starts to shoot arrows at giriko*

Giriko: *blocks attacks with chain* that all you got?

Kid: Cj NOW!

Cj: Right! *CHOPS GIRIKO UPSIDE THE HEAD* NOW THATS HOW I LIKE YOU ON THE GROUND!Lets go.

Blackstar,BSL,Kid,Liz and patty: *follows Cj* ya lets go

BSL and Blackstar: MISS US!?

Everyone else: wow she really is another Blackstar!

BSL: TOLD YA! ok next question is for Liz

Liz: well that is your oppinion i dont like Chuck Norris!

BSL: um...O..k? next is fo-

Stein: what? HOLLY CRAP! SPIRITTT!

Spirit: ya ya im comin *transforms*

Stein: *takes out all ninjas with one strick* wow that was easy!

Cj: O.o what the heak! (that shouldent have been that easy)

BSL: ok next is for Tsubaki

Tsubaki: well i dont know i guess my mom taught me i have been doing my hair like this for a while now hehe!

BSL ok nex-

Azusa: GET BACK HERE BRAT *chases Cj*

Cj: NEVER!*runs from Azusa* HaHaHa!

BSL: um ok next id for Ashura!

Ashura: AHHHHH *faints*

BSL: well i think thats how he reacts ok next is well Excaliber is dead again do Patty!

Patty: YEP oh ok um well me and sis would have been turned into the cops from the brooklyn mob so THANKS KID *hugs Kid*

Liz: ya thanks kid *joins hug*

BSL: Awwwwwwww so cute ok now back to the questions ok next is for oh thats it *heads a pop* what the heak a toaster wow i want toast *gets a peice of toast and eats it* yum!

CJ: she seid i could keep them OMD TOAST!*steals toast and eats it*yum!

BSL:*munch's on toast* ok next set Blackstar

Blackstar: ok next set are from **KiraraGoesMeow**

**Questions**

**1. Medusa, how the heck do you forget the person who ended up being the father to your child?**

**2. Lord Death, who is Death the Kidd's mother?**

**3. Tsubaki, was it weird to be holding yourself when you fought Masamune?**

**4. Stein, when are you going to dissect BSL?**

**5. Excalibur, can you tie everyone to chairs and force them to listen to your legend? (Except for Bella and Tsubaki. You can let them go.)**

**6. Medusa, you mad bro?**

**7. Medusa, why do you have such bad temper problems? You really need to see someone about that.**

**8. Eruka, how does Jackson fly? o.O**

Medusa: Well i am a witch and well i dont give a CRAP!

BSL: wow ok next Lord death!wait we answered this its Azusa!wait where is azusa?

Cj: oh i locked her in the closet DONT LET HER OUT inless you want me to die!

BSL: ok next is for Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: well ya that and fighting him so ya. It was.

BSL: ok NEXT Stein wait WHAT!

BLACKSTAR: WHAT NO

BSL: YA (OMD HES STANDING UP FOR ME *faints on the inside*)

Stein: now if you want me to?

BSL: WHAT STEIN WH-what do you think your doing STEIN PUT ME DOWN!*kicks stein in the stomach* NOW PUT ME DOWN

Stein: WHAT THE HEAK WAS THAT FOR *takes BSL to lab*

BSL: HELP ME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM!

Blackstar:STEIN! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!

Everyone else: wow hes serious!

BSL: WHAT IS WRONG WITH HER!*points at KGM*

KGM: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Blackstar: *stares at KGM*

KGM: oh come on its funny!

BLackstar: NO its not!

Everyone else: WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO HIM?(im scared)

Blackstar:*STAR EYES* STEIN GET YOU ASS OVER HERE

Everyone else: CRAP HE'S DEAD!

Stein: WHAT?! *Drops BSL*

BSL:WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT HOW DARE YOU DROP ME!

Blackstar:Tsubaki Enchanted Sword mode BSL follow me

Tsubaki and BSL: K! *tsubaki transforms*

Blackstar: LETS GO

BSL: Blackstar its ok i am fine ok?!

Blackstar:I WILL GET HIM!

BSL: *jumps in front of Blackstar* stop please! (this is not blackstar who the HELL IS THIS!)

Tsubaki: Blackstar its ok shes fine look at her!

Stein: are we going to do this or what

Everyone but Blackstar and stein: NO!

Blackstar: YES!(what the hell is happening i cant stop!)

BSL: Tsubaki cant you hear his thoughts like maka and soul OMD, BLACKSTAR USE SOUL RESONANCE

Blackstar: HEAK YA (WHAT? oh i get it)

Blackstar and Tsubaki: LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!

_**Tsubaki: (Blackstar! **__**(authers note:only blackstar and tsubaki can here this if you dont understand ok!)**_

_**(Blackstar: ya) **_

**_Tsubaki: _**_**what are you doing**_

_**(Blackstar: i dont know?) **_

**_Tsubaki: _**_**wait i get it you know how when you get the star eyes well you have them right now do you think it could be**_

_**(Blackstar: it might but how could it be and why)**_

**_Tsubaki: _**_**i dont know but how should we get right of this BSL is crying so she cant help but i will help her ok**_

_**(Blackstar: What did he do)**_

**_Tsubaki: _**_**well stein dropped her then she told well him(not stein) to stop and he dident wouldent stop**_

_**(Blackstar: WHAT IS WRONG WITH HIM! ok i have an idea just get kid you have to ok, ok now tell kid to use li-)**_

_**Tsubaki: **_**_no i can i cant i wont!_**

_**(Blackstar: You have to Tsubaki what else could we do)**_

**_Tsubaki: _**_**i dont know but wait um i think this might work**_

_**(Blackstar:what might work)well do you think you could fight it **_

_**(Blackstar: HA heak ya i can)**_

_**Tsubaki: thats my partner hehehe ok)**_

Blackstar:STEIN...

Mifune:*walks in to room* hey any questions for me i just got back from practicing with Cj

Blackstar(or so you think):MIFUNE SO WE MEET AGAIN!

Mifune: um whats Blackstar talking about

Maka: we dont know

Blackstar: well well well you dont recognize me you did defeat me dident you? You where the one that killed me!

Mifune: wh-what who is this, is this who i think it is, its WhiteStar what are you doing?

Blackstar/whitestar: well i just wanted revenge on the person that killed me! who wouldent want revenge *walks up to mifune* what are you going to do you can hurt me inless you want to hurt him

Mifune: What kind of father are you you wont even call him your son!

Tsubaki:Blackstar now!

Blackstar/Whitestar: Who are you talking to he cant hear y- Tsubaki, BSL

Tsubaki: BLACKSTAR!

BSL:*sniffle* blackstar?

Blackstar/Whitestar: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOI- Ya god i hate my freakin fa- what are you doing crap you freak wow your body is easier to take over than i thought there is know way this is my son

BSL: *clenches fist* YOU FREAKIN IDEOT GET OUT OF MY BOYFRIENDS BODY SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!

Blackstar/Whitestar: oh so this is you girlfriend *walks up to BSL*

BSL:(crap what did i do) um Tsubaki you might want to transform back into a human like NOW!*she yells as he gets closer*

Tsubaki: right thats safer *Transforms then wispers to BSL* now what he is fighting it but he cant last much longer what do we do!

BSL: Ummmm (what is wrong with him(him meaning Whitestar) he is a freak i dont know what to do, do i just let him attack well i could but how to get him out of Blackstar) WHAT DO yOU THINK YOUR DOING!

Blackstar/Whitestar: what are you talking abo-BSL quick before he tak- oh well to late

BSL: wait MAKA! SOUL GENIE HUNTER!

Maka: WH- oh i get it the move that targets evil! SOUL NOW!

Soul: YA i got it! *transforms*

Maka and Soul: LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE! AHHHHHHHH!

Maka: GENIE HUNTER! *ATTACKS Whitestar*

BSL: i cant watch this! *covers eyes and starts to cry*

Maka:FREAKIN STAND STILL! *keeps swinging finally hits him* ITS ABOUT TIME!

BSL: is it over *sniffle*

Maka: yes its over!

BSL: *slowly uncovers eyes* BLACKSTAR!

Tsubaki and BSL: BLACKSTAR!

BSL: *crying* ra...rachel ho..how lo..long d..did it take for you to wake up *closes eyes feels a hand on shoulder opens eyes and looks over at the person* Tsubaki?

Tsubaki:*trys to smile but cant* im sorry i know how you feel

BSL: I know

Rachel: i dont know?

Maka: it took about two hours!

hours? oh ok

Blackstar:*sits up*

everyone: *looks over at blackstar*

BSL: blackstar?

Blackstar: ya?

BSL: *crys* your ok! (wow that was fast maka lied *glares at maka*)

Blackstar: well ya what did you expect?

BSL: well nothing (LIE!)

Blackstar: are you ok BSL, Tsubaki!

BSL and Tsubaki: ya we're fine!*they say still geting over crying*

Blackstar: cool hey samurai you ok!

Mifune: yes im fine.

BSL:*wipes tear from eye* man this chapter was depressing but everyone is ok so thats all that counts right

Everyone: yeah!

Blackstar: you ok?

BSL: ya im fine (LIE! im sad)

Blackstar: you shure?

BSL: *smiles slightly* ya (not so much but still shocked) im fine trust me (ya now thats a LIE!)well i think i am still sad and dont wanna finish today i will to the other questions from whoever did it next chapter ok k bye

everyone else: bye!

Blackstar: *Kisses BSL*

BSL: *hides blush* (wow)


	12. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER 10!(wow already? sweet!)**_

BSL: HIYA! ok i am almost over last chapter (LIE!) so blackstar you wanna finish the set of questions that we didentfinish last chapter

Blackstar: HEAK YA! ok these are from **KiraraGoesMeow**

**Questions**

**1. Medusa, how the heck do you forget the person who ended up being the father to your child?**

**2. Lord Death, who is Death the Kidd's mother?**

**3. Tsubaki, was it weird to be holding yourself when you fought Masamune?**

**4. Stein, when are you going to dissect BSL?**

**5. Excalibur, can you tie everyone to chairs and force them to listen to your legend? (Except for Bella and Tsubaki. You can let them go.)**

**6. Medusa, you mad bro?**

**7. Medusa, why do you have such bad temper problems? You really need to see someone about that.**

**8. Eruka, how does Jackson fly? o.O**

BSL: ok where where we um oh we where on four when Whitestar showed up so five is for Excaliber but he is still dead!(yay! no torcher!i love haveing a dead Excaliber but we dont get to torcher him CRAP! oh well) so next answerable question is for

Medusa: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING BRO!and for the next one lets see IM A WITCH WE ALL DO well those of us who are evil *stares at kim*

Kim: What?next please shes making me uncomfortable!

Eruka: well i *crys* i dont know hes dead

Everyone else: (a witch crying?weired!)

Balckstar:ok next set are from! **scarlet64**

**Okay I have a few questions...**

**1. Stein... Would you let me dissect you?**

**2. Soul... Will you play a song JUST for Maka-chan?**

**3. Spirit... Why do you run when Stein tries to dissect you? Why don't you just let him then he might leave you alone for once...**

Stein: No i do the dissecting!

Soul:i have and well we dont have time!

Spirit: HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT HER DID TO ME IN SCHOOL! the scars are still there *stares at stein*

BSL: ok? well next set Blackstar

Blackstar: ok next set are from **SkyDreamGirl(havent heared from her in a while)**

**can i ask that u include my o.c. in story too? she can help to ask questions or do other things. i think i can think up a few ques here they are 1. medusa, can i be ur apprentice? (i wanna learn spells and all thoose witch stuff!) , do u like maka in (that) manner? , are u still in that clown costume? if not, please put it on for four chapters and juggle balls in an unsymmetrical manner(do it or i will make all ur belongs unsymmetrical!) thats all! sorry their nlt a lot**

BSL: ok Medusa

Medusa: WHAT! NO i hate PEOPLE!

BSL: well ok um next crona!

Crona: What no! *blushes*

BSL: aww so cute lol ok Next!

Kid: NO I WILL NO-

BSL:*Snaps fingers and Kid is in clown costume* there

Cj: WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING! *attacks BSL*

BSL: *jumps out of way and watches Cj run into a wall* HAHAHAHA

Cj: X.X

Kid: WHAT Cj! *runs up to Cj* you ok

Cj: ya im fine go kill her please!

Kid: i have wanted to do that for a while but havent Liz, Patty NOW

Liz: ok *transforms*

Patty: K! HeHeHe!*Tranforms*

Kid: LETS GO *charges at BSL shooting at her*

BSL: MISSED ME! HA! *Grabs Exploding music note and throws it at kid* WHAT I MISSED! oh i get it i know what i have to do *targets CJ*

Cj: What is she doing (CRAP I KNOW WHAT SHES DOING!) KID

BSL: *snaps fingers an Cj is tied up* HaHaHa (ya i've lost it) *aim's at Cj Fires* (hahaha nobody knows what i did)

Kid:*jumps infront of Cj* No!

Cj: Kid? *Flinches*

Kid: *Flinches* (what nothing happened IM GOING TO KILL HER!)

BSL: HaHaHaHa!

Kid: Shes lost it!

Cj:*snaps fingers and kid is back in his reaguler clothes and BSL is tied up*

BSL: WHAT THE HELL? SOMEONE HELP ME HERE!

Blackstar: *jumps from top of book shelf* YAHOO!*pulls on ropes* there! *Jumps away*

BSL: ya at least someone ares THATS IT YOUR ALL FIRED! (Crap can i do that Man i wonder if i could they are pissing me of so i probably could i hope)well um wait what...ya ok *Pouts* FINE I CAN FREAKIN FIRE YOU *mumbles to self* i wish i could but i cant!

Everyone else: AWWWW

BSL: wow you people are mean!

Everyone else: Ya we know!

BSL: good now that that is over with whos next!

Blackstar: HEY! questions ok our next set are from: **yoshiman777**

***is engulfed by fire and all wounds heal* ow why must dieing be such a b****, and reviving is something you never get used to, but thanks for getting rid of *shudder* the other me. *starts apoligizeing like crazy* please dont kill me again or he'll come back T-T . . . ok on with the questions**

**maka - whats your least fave book**

**kid - you ever notice that the sun is symmetrical but the moon isnt**

**lord death - why do you always wear that mask. **

**thats all i can think of at the moment now to get rid of the other me's mess *looks at the excalibur group blades comes out of arms with a phoenix on them, the blades becomes engulfed by fire and black sparks of electricity* HELLFIRE SLASH! *kills all in one blow* well that mess is gone now. *remembers something* oh snap the potion, CRONA! *turns to crona and sees no change* what the heck o_O *hears girl voice* i am sooo gonna get you for this **

**oh my gosh did it hit ragnarok *falls over laughing***

BSL: Ok now um Maka!

Maka: Well i would have to say the twilight books i dont like them!

BSL: um ok well your not the only one i dont like them eather ok next is for Kid!

Kid: yes i knew that the sun is symmetrical and the moon is not *starts to freak out* that stupid MOON!

Lord Death: well when i dont Wear it Kids get scared and run away!

BSL: oh wow is that scary? ok now for the next BLACKSTAR!

Blackstar: YEP ok next set are from: **yoshiman32892**

**omg nametwin o.O**

**free. when you were locked up why didnt you just go werewolf and bust out**

**soul. ...you have a kick me sign on your back**

**stein. how epicly awesome do you have to be to kick butt from one of those swivle chairs :D**

**everyone. what song would you say best describes you**

**whats all for now *starts to walk away while singing***

**meisters, weapons gather around**

**Listen for that special sound**

**It's the sound of jubilee**

**From our Soul Academy**

**(SEA halloween special ,from youtube. its realy funny)**

BSL: oh wow two yoshiman's wow ok but this is yoshiman32892 so first is for FREE!

Free: What ok I DONT WANNA FREAKIN TALK ABOUT IT!

Everyone else: O.o OK!

BSL: wow ok calm down no need to go crazy! ok now the next one is for Soul!

Soul: What?

Blackstar: *Kicks soul*

BSL: (OMD AHHH SO AWSOME!) HaHa

Soul: WHAT THE HELL MAN so uncool! *hits blackstar*

BSL: *raises Drumstick* Watch it!

Soul:*raises hands* ok ok! (shes going to kill me!)

BSL: ok now Stein

Stein: well um awsome i guess? *spins on patchwork*

Everyone: We dont know!

BSL: wow ok well sorry we couldent answer that!

Everyone: What is jubilee?

BSL: Heak if i know! ok next set Blackstar

Blackstar: Ok! next set is from oh thats it

BSL: oh ok well BYEZ!

Everyone else: BYEZZZZZZZZ!


	13. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER 11 !**_

BSL: HEY! Was up ok now i am having fun questions i am not answering the same questions twice ok so i wi delete the same questions ok!(plz do not steel someones way of thretening us because i can get rid of you the same way so Qwen!

Gwen: here are the questions! from: **SteiKa obsessed**

**ok on with the questions and torture**

**black*star - were you born with the star on your shoulder or did someone put it on you**

**till next time(BSL: there was more but they where repeats from last chapter!)**

**SteiKa obsessed shipper out, peace *disappears in a puff of smoke***

Blackstar: well he i'm not saying his name, got me a FREAKIN TATTOO!

BSL: HOLLY CRAP how old where you wait i know this you there about 2 months old!

Blackstar: wow CRAP how did you know that!

BSL: wow i was right! i was guessing! O.o what a guess! hehe (wanna know how much of a fangirl i am i want the same tattoo as Blackstar! but im to young *pouts*)

Gwen: wow freaky! ok next!

BSL: ok now on with the questions GWEN!

Gwen: ok! next set are from a guest named: **Omega01x**

**Too lazy to log in...**

**Okay, now for the questions and dares.**

**Soul - *Shoved into a room filled with crazy Soul fangirls* If you get out of there alive, I'll leave you alone! (Oh, and you get a ton of whatever sort of food you like)**

**Maka - *Shoved into a room filled with crazy Maka fanBOYS* Am I a bit cruel. Get out of there alive, and you get the same reward as Soul.**

**BlackStar - How can you explain Excalibur in just the word 'Fool'?**

**Tsubaki - If Soul and/or Maka survive, try to get them to calm down. I DID say those fans were crazy.**

**Kid - You ever think about getting medicated for your symmetrical obsession?**

**Liz - Just how crazy are your two teammates?**

**Patti - *Brings her real giraffe* Your reaction?**

**BSL - Tip golden paint on Excalibur.**

**Stein and Lord Death - Is it possible for someone to be a weapon AND a meister? Just asking...**

**Azusa - Stretch? Is that ALL you wanted to do?**

**Kara-Sama - Got any ideas on what to ask or dare anyone in the story? I'm running out of ideas...**

**Any and all witches - What's it like, being a witch?**

**Crona - You're no longer shy. (For the entire next chapter)**

**Justin - Could you tell me more about yourself? I've only watched episodes 1 - 24. :(**

**Excalibur - Just. GO BACK TO YOUR CAVE OR DIE! You're not worthy of the great name 'EXCALIBUR!'. *Starts chasing him around with a golden and silver scythe***

**Did I forget anyone?**

**Everyone - Which pairing between 2 Soul Eater characters would you support?**

**Great story, and I look forward to reading the next chapter.**

BSL: ya i know how it feels to log in it takes about ten minutes hahaha exaggerating! but ya it takes work (Hahaha) but back to the questions ok first s f- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Soul: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GET YOUR HANDS OF ME *gets pushed into closet* LET ME OUT!

Maka: SOUL! *gets pushed into closet* WHAT THE HELL LET ME OU-

Everyone else: Hahahahahahahaha!

BSL: ok no- *hears smash*

Soul: WHAT THE HELL! what was that for wait wheres maka!?

BSL: in the closet!

Soul: you let the wacko put her in the closet to!

BSL: YEP!

Soul: *sythe arm and charges at closet door* Maka watch out!

Maka: K!

Soul: *attacks door to closet*

Maka: thank god *comes out with her cape all riped and her sweater vest torn off*

Soul: wow what happened to you?

Maka: what do you think!

Everyone else: *backs away slowly*

BSL: um ok *snaps fingers and all the fangirls are gone and a pile of food are infront of maka and soul of there choice* ok now next question is for blackstar!

Blackstar: well i can only use the word Fool so FOOL!

BSL: Hahaha ok um next is for tsubaki

Tsubaki: ok but i dont think i have to soul is calmed down and eating and maka is reading a book again!

BSL: ok um now for...

Kid: i tryed that! i just makes mr freak out even more! *goes in corner*

CJ: its ok! *walks up to kid* dont worry!

BSL: ok? now for liz

Liz: um well there pretty crazy! well insain and crazy!

Patty: MY TURN! WOW *jumps on giraffe and starts pounding on its neck* I WILL BREAK YOUR NECK!

Liz: Patty get down you might get hurt!

Patty: Im fine sis dont worry!

BSL: um ok next question oh its for me ok i will! *runs up to Excaliber and drops bucket of gold paint on him* there i like him this way but it should be blue! *snaps fingers and a bucket of blue paint apears and falls on Excaliber*

Everyone but Excaliber: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NICE!

BSL: thank you! ok now that that is over next question is for! Stein and Lord Death

Stein: yes take Maka for example she is a miester with weapon blood and crona is a meister and a weapon and Keshin eggs like serial killer Jack the ripper from episode one he is was a weapon and a meister.

BSL: ok now next is for Azusa? wait WHAT! i think you ment Ashura! HAHAHA (well you go it right she is scary like a Kishin)

Ashura: WHAT I AM NOT A GIRL!

BSL: you shure are acting like one!

Ashura: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

BSL: YOU FREAKIN HEARD ME! I AM NOT REPEATING MYSELF! ok well someone finish this set by then Ashura will have died about twice and we will suffer! ok someone take over! *Kicks Kishin ASS*

Kid: i will do it ok next is for *looks at a Dead Ashura and freaks* WOW she is freaky i am not going to mess with her!

BSL: YAY i win!

Ashura: X.x (crap shes strong)

BSL: Ha ok next is for Oh crap we are going to die she left Kara-Sama in charge of Dares!

Kara-Sama: Mwahahaha!

Omega01x: I think i understand what you mean! have fun! *trys to run out the door but is stoped by stein* out of my way!

Kara-Sama: Nope you cant leave i wont let you!

BSL: CRAP! she is going to try to kill us! if i where you i woulkd run she will die soon HeHe *holds up an arrow and throughs it at Kara-Sama* Ha take that!

Kara-Sama: *is still standing and grabs the arrow* was that supost to hit me? remember your arrows dont hurt me!

BSL: CRAP! i forgot! Crap Crap Crap! what can i do wait i get it *puts out arm and clenches fist and pulls it tords herself*

Kara-Sama: *gets pulled tords BSL* (whats going on i never knew she could do that!?)

BSL: Musical Staff wrap! *Wraps Kara-Samas arm so she cant get away* GOT YA NOW *pulls harder and faster intill she is close to BSL then flips her on her back* BLACKSTAR NOW!

Blackstar: what oh Tsubaki NOW!

Tsubaki: right! *transforms*

Kara-Sama: *strugles to get up*

BSL: *gets a harder grip on Kara-Sama's wrist* Hurry!

Blackstar: *Slashes Kara-Sama on the head* there she will be nocked out for a while! *smiles at BSL*

BSL: *smiles back* thanks ok no need to move Kara-sama you will pass out faster if you do! Hehe! ok next question is for thw whitches

All Witches: its freakin awsome you get to kill people for fun!

BSL: wow that sounds fun but i only kill people that make me mad or are annoying!

Everyone esle: O.o wow! watch out for her!

BSL: SHUT UP ok next question is for crona

Crona: um ok i dont think i will me here next chapter anyway will i?

BSL: um *flips through Vacation list* um no you have next chapter off! congrats! ok next!*takes out justins headphones* next one is for you justin!

Justin: well i show up in episode 25 thats about it i am one of the main character in that episode, i am a death sythe and a priest, i am the youngest death sythe, i was 13 when i became a Death Sythe with no Meister partner, i am known as "The Executioner", i am a Demon guillotine,i always have my skull headphones in listening to hsrd rock music, i may not be able to hear people all the time but i can read lips, my soulwavelength is also known to grown stronger when i pray to lord deaththis is also the longest amount of time in one day that i have not had my headphones in, in episode 25 i was praying and it went like thisOh great Lord of ours who dwells within the City of Death,May thy name be kept true. Oh Lord of Death! I am your servant of peace! I am a pillar of justice! I am a blade of faith! In the name of the great Lord Death (acording to the Anime)!

BSL: (wow i love him NO NOT LIKE THAT! i have a boyfriend! *looks at Blackstar* i just think Justin's awsome! Hes my second favorite character)

TAKES BREAK TO READ: Opposites Don't Attract by: symmetryiseverything8 (a really good Soul eater fanfiction! that has Kara-Sama in it!)

BSL: WHAT! TSUBAKI! *waits in silence* CRAP! LIZ PATTY!*waits again* CRAP CRAP! SOUL! *waits but is freaking out on the inside*(crap where are they! oh read the story to find out what i am talking about)KARA-SAMA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU

Kara-Sama: what!

BSL: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! HOW DARE YOU

Kara-Sama: What?

BSL: DONT YOU FREAKIN PLAY STUPID! you know what you did WHERE DID THEY FREAKIN GO WHAT THE HELL KIND OF MEISTER ARE YOU!

Kara-Sama: oh i get it hahaha your mad at me because...

THIS PART OF THE STORY CAN NOT BE SHOWN FOR SECRET REASONS! PLEASE WAIT ABOUT TEN MINUTES...TEN MINUTES LATER!

BSL: there! *looks at Kara-Sama who is all tied up in the corner* HaHaHaHa ok next question now that i am done tieing up my meis-

Excaliber: FOOL! *points cane at BSL*

BSL: *grabs cane and snaps it watch it Brat or i wi-

Excaliber: i said...FOOL! my legend dates back to the tw...

BSL: What how is he alive i thought i killed him CRAP! *turns to talk to some random person nobody knows* wait WHAT WHY did you do that!? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?

Everyone else: what happened?

BSL: the ideot over there brought him back well i will kill him again ok one second *gets out an arrow and shoots it an repeats as she hops closer and closer to Excaliber and hits him everytime but nothing happens* what the heak! nothings happening!

Blackstar: what! CRAP we dont need to deal with him again Tsubaki SHERIKIN Mode

Tsubaki: Right! *nods and transforms*

Blackstar: Watch out BSL!

BSL: OK! *jumps out of way* wait *looks to the left* i new he moved! *shoots arrows at Excaliber again* DIRECT HIT! *runs up to Blackstar and Hugs him for no reason*

Blackstar: *smiles slightly and hugs her back*

Kara-Sama: hello!

BSL: *ends hug* CRAP Kara-Sama You ruined the moment!... hey when did you get up?

Kara-Sama: um really you where yelling at me just a couple of minutes ago!

BSL: (crap ya thats right!)*rubs back of head and smiles* oh ya i remember i forgot hehehe *puts hand down* ok now next question is for!

Everyone but soul and Maka: MAKA AND SOUL!

Maka and soul: O.o

Everyone else: HAHAHAHA

BSL:ok GWEN!

Qwen: Yep! ok next set are from _**KiraraGoesMeow (we see alot of KGM and BSL like that!)**_

_**I hate to say that arguing with Medusa is fun and rather entertaining. AND PEOPLE, STOP ASKING WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME, I TOLD YOU, EVERYTHING'S WRONG WITH ME.**_

_**1. Medusa, on a scale from 1 to 10 (1 being you love me and 10 being you wish you could murder me) how much do you hate me?**_

_**2. Maka, whose your favorite author?**_

_**3. Soul, can you please write a poem?**_

_**4. Medusa, does it feel creepy having snakes move around inside of you all the time?**_

_**5. Tsubaki, why are you so awesome? :D**_

_**6. Medusa, I'll call you bro if I want, and since it annoys you, I'll say it more often.**_

_**7. I will kill anyone who tries to let Medusa out of her cage. (Just sayin')**_

_**8. Medusa, did your mother suck? Cause you're a horrible mom. And an idiot. And dead. And SOMEHOW coming back to life so many times.**_

_**BEFORE I LEAVE... *resurrects Excalibur***_

_**SEE YA SUCKERS! *bolts out of there***_

BSL: Ya i love arguing with Medusa because i WIN! Haha!i agree i am constently asked that my my friends and i say the same thing everytime!

Medusa: 1,000,000

KGM: wow you are mean!

Maka: um well my favorite author is: J. K. Rowling DUH! who does not love the Hatty Potter series?

BSL: um ME!

Maka and KGM: MEAN!

BSL: shut up! ok next is for Soul

Soul: WHAT! no way! i am not that stupid i hate writing!

BSL: Dont i know it!(i hate writing!)ok now for the next question

Medusa: ok fine i will just kill you "nake snake cobra cobra" *she chants as the snack on her arm comes off and attacks KGM*

KGM: *jumps on top of snake*

OK LETS GO BACK TO THE QUESTION!

BSL: um? o..k? next question is for Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: really i'm awsome?! aww thanks! well i dont know?!

all weapons and meisters: YA YOU ARE!

BSL and Blackstar: YEP!

Tsubaki: (really BSL seid i am awsome wow!) thanks!

BSL: No problam! *smiles* hehe ok next answerable one is for... wait who did let medusa out?

Free:*gultily he says* i dont know (LIE!)

BSL: ya i watched you free!

Free: (crap cought again!) what you going to do *gets wacked on the back of the head with somthing*

KGM: BYE! *runs from Medusa*

BSL: ok now for Medusa

Medusa: *is still chasing KGM* yes she was an Ideot!

BSL: Wait what, what are you doing KGM put that down! put it down! *yells as she starts to throw the antidote at the Dead Excaliber* CRAP! shes geting away! *points at KGM trying to opening the door*

Maka: i dont think so Soul!

Soul: Ok *transforms*

Maka: ok here we go *throws Soul at the door*

KGM: *pulls back hand so soul does not cut it* hahaha wait what! CRAP im stuck in here ith him *stares at Excaliber*

BSL: *locks KGM and Excaliber into a closet* well thats it for this chapter!

_**IN THE CLOSET!**_

KGM: ahhhhh no!

Excaliber: Fool!

KGM: IM GOING TO DIE!

_**BACK OUTSIDE OF THE CLOSET!**_

Everyone else: BYEZZZZZZZZ!

BSL: R&R!


	14. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12!

BSL: hey! how can it be the 12 chapter already! ok now who wants to read the questions!

Kid: i already did!

Blackstar: Nah!

Maka: can i!

BSL: yep!

MAka: cool! ok now first set is from: cjsylvester

CJ: HEEEEY! To answer your question I am a weapon. Two scimitars to be exact.

Chloe: Really?

Cj: Yes, Chloe.

Zane: Here are the questions.

Giriko well then, you've lived to long die now.

Maka have you ever been asked out by a guy other than Soul?

Patti ever considered being a zoologist?

Arachne we all know you're an Ashura fangirl, just admit it.

Liz HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW WHO NORRIS IS?!

Soul where were you born?

Medusa ya got any cousins?

Stein (steals glasses) MWAHAHAHAHAHA! You'll never take me alive

Zane: Why are you stealing glasses?

CJ: Because glasses are cool.

Chloe: They do look good on her.

CJ: LATERZZZ!

BSL: ok! Giriko!

Griko: what!

CJ: YOU FREAKIN HEARED ME NOW DIE *Jumps on Giriko and smacks him over the head with a random sized frying pan she found*

Maka: what um no (LIE!)

Blair: wait dident you tell me about that weired Ox kid asking you out last year!

Maka: (what the HELL blair!) what?

Blair: ya

BSL: um ok next please

Maka: Ya i like that idea!

BSL: ok now Patty!

Patty: a what? *cocks head*

Liz: i am not even going to start to explain this ok!

BSL: ok now the next one is fo...

Arachne: WHAT! *Blushes* i dont have to admit anything that is not true!

BSL: COME ON OR I WILL CHOP YOU! *holds up a Drumstick*

Arachne: ha im not afraid of that thing!

BSL: DRUMMER CHOP!

Arachne: *hold out fan but the drumstick slices right through it* WHAT!

BSL: FEAR THE DRUMMER!

Maka: O.o even Ragnarok couldent cut through it! (how did she do it!)

Kara-Sama: Blackstar if i where you i would be good to her!

Blacsktar: no kidding! Hahaha! *smiles*

BSL: HeHe *smiles back* ok now for the next question! LIZ!

Liz: well! i dont know

BSL: who is he!? really who is he!

CJ: WHAT! your kidding right

BSL: nope now go away!*snaps*

Kid: WHERE DID SHE GO!

BSL: no worrys! she is only in the closet! she wouldent shut up!

Kid: SO you lock her in the CLOSET?!

BSL: yep thats how it works!

Kid: *kicks door to closet open* Cj!

Cj: Kid! how did i get in here?!

Kid: *Stares at BSL* her!

Cj: that Makes sense!

BSL: ok now for the next question before she trys to kill me and i am not in the mood to fight WAIT ya i am, i'm always ready to fight! ok now next question is for Soul wait where is soul wait i know *calls SkyDreamGirl*Wheres soul*

SDG: *hits bump* i dont know

Soul: HELP ME!*gets face full of snow*

BSL: i thought so well bye have fun skting done mount Everest! ok now whos next

Maka: wow are you nice! *runs out door* IM COMING SOUL!

BSL: um ok well whos next! oh its for Medusa

Medusa: why do you care STALKER! SEPTER ARROWS! *arrows head tords cj

Kid: Liz, PATTY!

Liz: really *transforms along with patty*

Kid: YES REALLY *shoots at septer arrows and saves Cj* YA!

Cj: thanks!

Kid: welcome!

BSL: ok now ne-

Stein: What i cant see! give me those *chases Cj but tripps over random things* what was that a toaster (wrong it was a table)*trips again* What was that! oh it was a Cat (well thats right it was a cat but it has a na-)

Blair: watch it!

Stein: *trips again and again and again then gives up and pulls out another pair of glasses*

BSL: that made no sense you chased her then pulled out an extra pair! but whatever next is for oh thats it ok next SET!

Tsubaki: well Maka is still on her way to get soul back so i will continue ok? next set are from:Scarlet64

Alright more questions haha.

1. Stein. Who said you were the only one that liked to dissect things? I love to dissect things too and I think you'd make a great experiment.

2. Soul. You're mean to maka and make fun of her yet you protect her and act like you like her. Why?

3. Spirit. don't be a baby. Fight like a man okay?

4. Medusa. Why are you so mean to poor crona-chan?

5. Crona. I'm sorry Medusa is a bitch to you.

6. Black*Star. Why are you so obnoxious?

7. Kidd why do you like symmetry so much?

8. You happy Kidd? I made eight questions for the symmetry. How do you like being number 7 btw?

Stein: really well no not really the greatest experiment is Spirit lets go *grabs Spirits Foot*

Spirit: *stuggles to get loose* (its no use)

Scarlet64: I WANNA HELP! *runs to Stein and Spirit

Everyone else: O.o weired another Stein!( i hope she doesent fight like him!)

BSL: well next answerable question!

Medusa: IM A WITCH!

BSL: whatever! next Crona is on Vacation for this chapter so NEXT!

Kara-Sama: 3...2..1

BSL: WAIT WHAT! I WILL KILL HER!

Blackstar: WHAT! how dare they call me that!

BSL: SCARLET!

Scarlet: *walks out of steins lab* what?

BSL and Blackstar: HOW DARE YOU!

Scarlet: what!?

Kara-Sama: here we go again!

BSL: come here!

Scarlet: *walks over to BSL*

BSL: *wacks Scarlet upside the head with a Drumstick* walked right in to that you vary smart!

Scarlet: *is on the ground holding her head* CRAP that really did hurt!

BSL: yep ok now next!

Kid: Dident i answer that i dont know i just love IT! and ITSS AWSOME BUT I HATE YOU WHY 7 WHY!

BSL: um k? ok next!

Tsubaki: ok um oh next set is from: Omega01x

Sorry for earlier. *Rubs head sheepishly*

BSL- Please let me slaughter Excalibur *Brandishes golden scythe*

Soul and Maka- Switch personalities (Soul acts like Maka, Maka acts like Soul) (And yes, Soul. You get to Maka-chop anyone who annoys you ;D) Kara-Sama- Play seven minutes in heaven with someone of BSL's choice.

Medusa- How the hell do you keep coming to life?

Tsubaki- I need a complete observation on Black Star. (He manages to make my ears bleed before I can take notes)

Stein- I need a cure for CNS (Chronic Nosebleed Syndrome). I think I might have it.

Lord Death- You don't have to answer the following question.

Everyone- If you're stranded on an island with only each other, what would you do?

That's it. Now, I need to run before everyone decides to tie me to a chair and force me to watch Blair. *shudder* I'm traumatized enough as it is.

BSL: its ok and wait is he alive?

**IN CLOSET**

KGM: HELP!

**OUT OF CLOSET**

BSL: did you hear that!

Kid: ya its coming from the closet!

BSL: *Runs up to Closet with a Drumstick in her hand and opens door and swings Drumstick*

KGM: THAT HURt (not as bad as being traped in the closet with Excaliber but it still hurt!)OH THANK GOD i thought you forgot!

**SILENCE!**

KGM: WAIT YOU DID FORGET!

BSL: yep we did!

Kid: nope you did!

Everyone else: NO YOU DID TO KID!

Kid: (crap i was cought!)

BSL: well YES you can kill him FAST!

Omega01x: *Kills Excaliber but it takes about ten minutes*

Maka: im back!

Soul: m..me to *walks in behind maka all brused up*

BSL: wow ok next question! Maka and Soul

Soul: *pulls out book and starts to read* (crap how does she read this! oh well i wanna fight but i am a weapon not a miester!) Ma- i mean Soul!( this is strange!)

Maka: what *serious voice* MAKA! (HAHAHA)

Soul: Transform! (this is going to be awsome!)

Maka:(CRAP) i cant!

BSL: i got a way (its painful! but i got away)

Maka: how!

BSL: CLose you Eyes! *watches her close her eyes and throws and exploding Music note at her* there shes a weapon!

Soul: what did you do *maka chops BSL*

BSL: *Grabs book and flips soul* wow you messed up maka!

Maka: *starts attacking random people*

Most people: *start running around like ideots!*

BSL: OMD i got this one shot nocks her out another will bring her back *shoots at maka* there

Maka: what! CRAP! so un-cool ok i am done next question *pulls out book and starts to read* much better!

BSL: ok now oh i amgoing to have fun with this!

Kara-Sama: wow i am going to die ( PLEASE DONT PICK SOUL PLEASE)

BSL: NOT SMART Kara-Sama i am an assassin i can hear your thoughts! SOUL NOW!

Maka: WHAT!

Soul: CRAP i am going to die!*gets thrown into steal room*great no geting out of here!

Kara-Sama: yep we're traped in here!

**OUTSIDE OF THE CLOSET!**

BSL:well now what question are we on? oh Medusa!

Medusa: its those stupid extra people out there *points to a random person standing in the room watching them* now NEXT!

Tsubaki: wait where is blackstar

BSL: i am taking a guess and saying on the roof!

Tsubaki: good guess!

Tsubaki and BSL: *run up to roof to get Blackstar*

Maka: well next question well stein is still disecting my Papa so bye for now!

**IN THE CLOSET!**

Kara-Sama: um hello?!

Soul: yep they forgot!

Kara-Sama: ya think!

**OUTSIDE THE CLOSET!**

Everyone not in the closet: BYEZZZZZZZZ!

Maka: wait theres one more what do we do we have no host! um well

Everyone: (its part of him so) use kids Skate boared!

Maka: that was simple! BYE!


	15. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER 13!**_

BSL: BSL HERE! ok now Lord death please read the questions!

Lord Death: HIYA, WAZ UP, WAZ UP, WAZ UP?! Ok first set of questions are from: **Yoshiman777**

***walks in with a little 5year old girl with shoulder length gray hair with 3 very faint lines and green eyes wearing a backpack with a bug design on it and holding a stitched up teddy bear***

**me; hes insane, hes insane, my other self is totaly INSANE and OBSSESED.**

**jenny; uncle yoshi im hungry**

**me; i put snacks in your backpack**

**jenny; *goes through backpack* . ok now for questions**

**lord death- how long did it take to have the DWMA built?**

**black star and stein- how long did it take to learn how to use your soul wavelength without weapons?**

**free- *points at his witch eye* were you already missing one of your eyes or did you have to take it out yourself to put that in?**

**stein- what is your best memory from when you were a student at the DWMA?**

**excalibur- *pours potion down his throut that makes him mute* whos the fool now!**

**everyone- what are your thoughts on the other me? in my opinion i would say hes a bit insane and obsessed (that steika guy was him by the way)-_- .**

**me; ok i have a lab full of cloneing machines to destroy so can you guys watch this little one for me *points at jenny*? shes a clone that the other me made with dna from maka/stein/kid/arachne/and black star, so basicly shes a clone/weapon(mace)/meister/witch/shinigami that cant control her powers, do NOT piss her off. she loves reading (inturupt her when reading you get jenny-choped [mace to the head]). she sees me and everyone whos dna was used for her as aunts and uncles. she also loves bugs so dont *crunch* uh-oh *looks under foot and sees a squished beetle* TAKECOVERGOODLUCKBYE! *bolts out door***

**jenny; O_O*starts shaking as the lines in her hair glow and her soul expands with skulls and bugs circleing it* GAAAAAAH! *releases an energy blast with hurricane force and passes out***

Lord Death: well it took about 4 years to complete!

BSL: wow ok next please! Blackstar Stein!

Stein and Blackstar: well it dident take long!

BSL: wow really can Weapons do that? probably not!

Stein: well ya they can but vary few peop-

BSL: *uses soul wavelength on stein* HA ya i win!

Stein: *coughs up blood* ya ok.. ou can *faints*

BSL: oh come on now i dident use full strength!but ok now next question!

Free: well who cares about that!

BSL: um k? well next i gues?

Stein: dissecting things!

BSL: I NEW IT!

Yoshiman777: yep i feel stupid!

BSL: well DUH! ok next!

Excaliber: *points cane at Yoshiman777* FOOL!

Yoshiman777: WHAT! it dident work! *reads lable on bottle* thats why it says Repeat potion CRAP!

BSL: *locks Yoshiman777 and Excaliber in a closet* there! wow i lock alot of people in closets dont I?

Everyone else: YES YOU DO!

BSL: ya i know! *rubbs head laughing* ok now next question!

Everyone: HES A FREAK!

Yoshiman777: wow your nice *pouts*

BSL: BE A MAN! im a girl and i am not as spineless as you! NOW NEXT!wait what no i will not watch her! ya like a Mace hurts the head more than a drumstick!

Stein: well the mace is covered in spikes so it hurts more

BSL: DRUMMER CHOP! *smacks Stein on the head with a Drumstick

Jenny: Jennyyyy CHOP! *smacks stein over the head with a Mace*

Stein: HOLLY CRAP the drumstick hurt more!

BSL: told ya! nobody listens to me! ok next! wait what is going on

Jenny: *glows*

BSL: oh BRAT BRING IT ON! i took down the Kishin in ten seconds! *holds up an arrow*

Yoshiman777: your not going to hit a kid are you

BSL: um lets see if she attacks then YES!

Jenny:*jumps at BSL*

BSL: ok here we go! *throws arrow's at Jenny repetitively each time jumps closer to her* BRING IT ON!

Jenny: Uncle yoshi!*transforms*

Yoshiman777: i am not geting into this *steps back and does not catch her*

Jenny: owwwww that hurt! why did you drop me! *starts to Cry*you dont love me Uncle Yoshi! Wahhhhhhhh!

Yoshiman777: *runs up to Jenny*i am sorry dident mean to make you cry! (IM DEAD!)

BSL: lets get back to the questions!

Lord Death: Okie-Dokie! next set are from: **KiraraGoesMeow**

**Hate to disappoint you but Excalibur is my 3rd favorite character XP**

**DANG IT. I CAN'T KILL FREE! HE'S AWESOME AND IMMORTAL DX**

**Questions**

**1. Since I can't kill Free... *locks him in the closet with Excalibur* (The closet is COMPLETELY impenetrable. Have fun. )**

**2. WELL I'm sorry that your mom was nearly as horrible as you, Medusa. *still running. Fast.***

**3. Can someone PLEASE catch Medusa before she tries to murder me again?**

**4. BSL, if you don't like writing, why are you writing a fan fic?**

**5. Maka, favorite quote?**

**6. Spirit, would you marry Blair?**

**7. Maka, how much would you hate your father for marrying Blair?**

**8. Tsubaki, is Tsubaki your favorite flower? XD**

BSL: sadly we cant! *pouts* well i can do that *throws Free into closet with Excaliber and-* wait how did yoshiman get out of the closet!?

Yoshiman777: well look *points to giant hole in closet door*

BSL: thats how lol! oh well *opens up extra closet door and throws Jenny,Yoshiman777,Free and Excaliber into closet!* HAVE FUN! ok next! oh ya i forgot about them *looks in Kitchen and watches Medusa chase KiraraGoesMeow*

Medusa: thats not nice i will have to kill you!

BSL: cant alow that she has a story to cosplay! *snaps and Medusa is back in her cage*i dont like writing and this is called TYPING and i just right what pops into my head!

Maka: well i dont have a favorite!

BSL: wow i am shocked but ok NEXT!

Spirit: YES! i would

Blair: *purrs*

Maka: MAKAAAA CHOP! *smacks Spirit in the head with a Book!

BSL: well i guess thats how she would react

Maka: nope i would kill my Papa then kill Blair!

BSL: wow violence! I WANNA HELP!

Maka: um? OK!

BSL: YAY! ok back to the questions!

Tsubaki: um well ya it is Hehehe

Lord Death: ok next set is from: **yoshiman32892**

**jubilee- A season or an occasion of joyful celebration. free. you didnt think of going wolf to break out did you -_-**

**soul. *takes sign off back and puts it on excalibur***

**mizune. are you originaly 1 or 5(6 if you include the one medusa killed) mizunes o_O and how do you combine/split**

**kid. i was wondering a desert and found this *points at a symmetrical pharaohs sarcophagus* it was in a pile of rubble that i think used to be a pyramid and i thought you would like it**

**blackstar. i bet you cant scare azusa**

**medusa. you attend excalibur fan-club meetings yet you do nothing to help him(reffering to chapter 2 of ask da' soul eater cast). . . wait a minute ARE YOU THE ONE THAT KEEPS BRINGING HIM BACK EVERYTIME HE'S KILLED**

**mizune and eruka. i know you are the bad guys but. . .well im too nice for my own good sometimes *brings the 6th mizune and jackson back to life* your welcome**

**all. watch the youtube vid 'SEA halloween special' and act it out**

BSL: oh ok so thats what that is! FREE wait hes in the closet he is being punished! next!

Soul: hey! how dare you forget about me in the closet

Kara-Sama: YA! how dare you!

BSL: nobody cares um well Excalibers in the closet!

Yoshiman32892: CRAP! *walks away*

Mizune:*formed as one* we are originaly 6 (including the oldest) and we use Soul resonance!

Kid: Ahhh its so beautiful! but i can beleive we distroyed the temple of Inubis! *goes in corner*

Cj: I will give it to him! *takes coffin* crap this is heavy

Kid: *stops crying to help Cj* i got it

Cj: thanks!

BSL: um ok now back to the questions! wait i bet he can to!

Blackstar: Heak ya i can! *walks over to Azusa and holds up contacts any yells in her face* PUT THEM IN NOW!

Azusa: what *sqweek*

Everyone Else: O.o HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

BSL: wow thats depressing! ok NEXT!

Everyone but Medusa: *Glares at Medusa* how dare you!

BSL, Maka, Cj: DRUMMERRRR, MAKAAAA, CJJJJ CHOP! *chops her with a Drumstick, a Book, and a Frying pan?*

Medusa: X.x

BSL: well next question is f-

Mizune: CHE CHE!(your back!)

Eruka: Tadpole Jackson *starts to cry tears of joy*

BSL: ya ok family reunion! *snaps finger and Eruka,Jackson,and the Mizunes are gone*ok now next!NO I will not allow that i am not going to make them act that out!

Everyone Else: THANK YOU!

BSL: No problem! ok next!

Lord Death: okie next set is from: **deaththekidgenderbend**

**Q: for ya. Kidd, if I told you that your stripes actually look cute and not horrible, what would you say?**

BSL: ok Kid!

Kid: really

DTKGB:yes

Kid: you have no sence of SYMMETRY! *crys in corner*

CJ: *goes to comfort Kid* its ok

BSL: ok next set!

Lord Death: ok next set is from: **cjsylvester**

**CJ: Liz I'm very disappointed in you.**

**Zane: (facepalm)**

**Chloe: Here are the questions**

**Lord Death how do you eat?**

**Soul stick your face in toaster and let's see if you get a tan.**

**BSL because you locked me in a closet you get locked in a closet with a bunch of angry Black*Star fangirls.**

**Blair ever considered taking a relationship seriously?**

**JB ever considered Five-Hour Energy?**

**Patti you are now a unicorn for the rest of the chapter.**

**Spirit what is the stupidest thing you've ever done?**

**Kara you're the host until BSL gets out of that closet.**

**Zane: You're crazy.**

**CJ: No! I'm just limited edition! XD**

**Chloe: No, you're crazy.**

**CJ: Haters. Bye!**

Liz: not my falt!

Lord Death: i eat through tha hole in the mask!

BSL: ok SOUL!

Soul: what are you insain!?

BSL: yes, yes she is! ok wait WHAT! *gets throw in closet*HELP LET ME OUT NOW!

Blackstar: WHAT!

BSL: *shoots smoke bomb arrow at Fangirls and throws exploding arrow at the door and rushes out of the closet*wow that was annoying!

blackstar: wow so much attention love it! wait stop that

BSL: thats it DIE *attacks with Arrows* there *looks at all the passed out fangirls* cool *snaps fingers and the are gone* there!

Blackstar: where do they go!?

BSL: i dont know?! *thinks* i have no idea!? but anyway next!

Blair: i do so i am going to the market *walks out the door to the market*

JB: a what?

BSL: not a good idea! hes crazy enough! Next!

Patty: A unicorn! cool!

BSL: i wanna ride it but i cant lol just kidding i dont care for unicorns!

Spirit: well the stupidest thin i ever did was being Steins partner but sometimes its cool like KICKING ASS!

Kara-Sama: cool wait shes out of the closet! CRAP!

BSL: how dare you try to replace me there is no possible way to replace me!i am original!

Everyone else: got that right!

BSL: thanks! i love being strange! ok next set of questions!

Lord Death: OKKKK! next set is from: **Omega01x**

**I should have known... **

**Reso : I'll answer since my creator seems a bit sick. All he had was one piece of some sort of cake, and now he's feeling a bit queasy. **

** Omega : I think I'm gonna be sick... **

**Reso : Anyway... **

**Soul - My creator says he's sorry, so you get a free trip to Paris with Maka (But you MUST be home before the next chapter, and you leave after THIS chapter) **

**Maka - Same as above. **

**Spirit - You still being dissected? If not, you are forbidden to look at girls for the remainder of this chapter (Rose : My dare! ;D) **

**Excalibur - (Omega : I have nothing to say to you. You're dead. Get it? D-E-A-D. Dead.) **

**Stein - If Excalibur ISN'T still dead, I need to do me a favor and implant this- *Hands over sound muter* -in Excalibur. And here's the remote *Hands over remote* **

**Blair - (Rose : Give my creator lots of nosebleeds!, Omega : Wait, what?) Agreed... **

**Black Star - (Omega : Get me outta here!) Ignore my creator... **

**Kid (Saved you for the eighth question) - I need you to design a symmetrical dress for my sister (Rose). She annoys me by wearing devastatingly unsymmetrical clothes. *shudder* **

**BSL - (Rose : Do me a favor, and knock my brother (Reso) unconscious.) **

**Everyone - If you were trapped on an island, what would be the first thing you would do (You didn't answer it last chapter) **

**Reso : That should be it :D. **

**Omega : I'm gonna kill you, Reso! **

**Reso : o.O *Runs away* **

**Rose : Ignore my slightly OCD brother and CNS-infected creator. Ta-ta! Blueberry waffles for everyone! :D**

Soul: well thats not fun! i get to go for what an hour or so! no fun!

Maka: ya i feel the same way! oh i like the next one Papa!

BSL: he is still in the lab! wait then why is stein out here?

Stein: oh hes recovering!

BSL: ok well next! skip excaliber he is in the closet i think?!

Blair: o-

BSL: NO THANK YOU! wait *rereads Blackstars question* WHAT THE HELL!

Maka: yep you did it now!

everyone else: ya you did!

BSL:*Shoots Electric arrow at Omega01x* Ha!

Omega01x: X.x

BSL: Ha you disurved that!

Rose:YES!

Kid: i am not designing a dress!

Rose: why not!

Kid: i dont sew!

Rose: why!

BSL: come ongot over it he will not sew you a dress ok now next question!GLADLY! Drummerr CHOP! *smacks Reso upside the head*YAY!

Rose: THANKS!

BSL: Gladly! ok next set oh thats it! well GOOD BYE!

Everyone else: BYEZZZZZZZZ!

BSL: did i do the Disclaimer?

Maka: nope!

Soul: BLackstarluver132 does not own soul eater (thank god, BSL: HOW DARE YOU!, Soul: crap!)bye!

Everyone: YAY WAFFLES! *eats waffles*


	16. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER 14!**_

BSL: HEYA! ok now that its our 14 chapter i am overly exsited! so here we go FAST!

Lord Death: *picks a name out of hat* how did she get in there well its Jenny!

Jenny: COOL! (it worked!*evil smile*)ok first set of questions are from oh look its from:** Omega01x**

**Omega : Oww... **

**Reso : Ouch. **

**Rose : Wow, they're pretty traumatized. I guess I ask the Question now! MWAHAHAHA! **

**Omega : Oh, crap... **

**Soul and Maka - *Gets thrown into a room full of psychotic killers* Kill or be killed! (Omega : She's insane!) **

**BSL - Torture my creator and my brother! (Omega : She's REALLY insane!, Reso : You created her.) **

**Spirit - No looking at girls/women for three chapters! (Reso : That doesn't seem too bad.) **

**Excalibur - After BSL's done torturing my creator and my brother, give them your forever lecture. (Reso : NOOOOO!, Omega : That doesn't seem too bad...) **

**Stein - Dissect EVERYONE at least once! **

**Kid - Thanks for not designing a dress! *:D* You get a symmetrical painting! **

**Blair - Use your magic to either kill or traumatize my creator and my brother (Omega : Crap, Reno : *Passed out*) **

**Black Star - Kill my brother! (Reso : *Passed Out*) **

**Everyone - What would you do if the Kishin was revived, at least 100 times stronger than before? **

**Omega : That's it! Reso, transform! **

**Reso : ... *Passed Out* **

**Omega : Reso? Oh, [bleep]. **

**Rose : Have fun!**

Maka and soul: what the heak!

Maka: SOUL NOW!

Soul: ya ok! *Transforms*

Maka:*slashes every last killer and counts number of souls*90, 91,92,93,94,95,69,97,98,99 cool!we are so close!

Soul: nice! i am so full! *swallows last of the 99 souls

BSL: wow that was fast! ok next! GLADLE!

Omega01x and Reso: CRAP WERE GOING TO DIE!

BSL: yes you are! *attacks Omega with an Electric music note and shocks him then repeats with Reso*

Omega01x and Reso: X.x

BSL: Oh come on im not done yet! Music Staff Wrap! *grabs Omega's leg and reso's arm and pulls them tords her* Hello!

Omega01x and Reso: Hi? (were gonna die were gonna die!)

BSL: good bye

Omega01x and Reso: Bye? *goes flying acrost the room* (crap that hurt!)

BSL: ok im done now i thought i would let you live this time! ok now thst there are passed out NEXT!

Spirit: WHAT WHY! *goes in emo corner* WHY NOT!

BSL: NICE! hahaha ok next!*throws Omega and Reso in closet with Excaliber,Yoshiman777,Jenny,and Free* there! now next wait WHAT! i forbid that!

Everyone else: THANK GOD!

BSL: NEXT!

Kid: WHAT? your the one that wanted the dress Rose! but thanks *takes Painting and puts it in the corner*

Blair:*purrs* do i have to go into the closet with Excaliber?

BSL: SHUT UP AND GET IN THERE! *pushes Blair into closet with the rest of the people in the same closet as Excaliber* Next NOW!

Blackstar: YES! um Tsubaki you wanna fight!

Tsubaki: let BSL you to haent fought in a long time its been about this is the 5 chapter in a row so go ahead *smiles*

BSL: *smiles and hugs Tsubaki* Thanks

Tsubaki: welcome *hugs back*

BSL: oh ya Hehehe lets go! *transforms*

Blackstar: *shoots arrows at closet door watches it break open and attacks Reso and Excaliber* i was told to kill you so here it goes!*kills Reso and walks out of the closet with BSL, Free, Omega, Yoshiman and Jenny* there!

Rose: YAY! next

Everyone but BSL: have BSL come with us! Hahaha!

BSL: HEAK YA!

Kara-Sama: WHAT THE HELL do you people not know i exist of something!?

BSL: oh the know you exist but just dont care!

Kara-Sama: Really? *puts her hands on her hips*

BSL: yes really! ok next!

Rose: thats it. ok next set! this set is from: **Cjsylvester**

**CJ: XD funny chapter!**

**Zane: Meh, it was ok.**

**Chloe: Why ya' gotta hate, Zane?**

**Zane: I don't know!**

**CJ: Here are the questions!**

**Kid I made completely symmetrical muffins, ya' want some?**

**Soul have you ever eaten snow?**

**Maka what is your opinion of the Artemis Fowl series?**

**Arachne have you ever on accident eaten a spider?**

**Medusa now YOU need anger managment.**

**Liz choose your fate burn all the make-up factories or live without fashion sense.**

**Spirit what is the weirdest thing you have ever done?**

**Azusa you need to loosen up girl!**

**Ashura (shoves truth serum down throat) Tell everyone your most emmbarassing moment ever.**

**Zane: Why do you love to torture the kishin?**

**CJ: Because I can, and he's asymmetrical, and he's mean, and he's-**

**Chloe: We get it!**

**CJ: BYE!**

BSL: Zane WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! *holds up drum stick* now say that it was funny!

Zane: NO!

BSL: *smacks Zane on the head with a drum stick* now say it

Zane: NO!

BSL: *hits him again* Now first question!

Kid: Shure *takes muffin and Examine's it* OMD its so symmetrical!

Cj: Told ya *smiles*

Maka: next!

Soul: Ya who hasn't!

Everyone: us!

Soul: have you Cj?

Maka: ok now next! oh its for me! wait the Artemis Fowl series? LOVE IT!

BSL: the what?

Maka and Cj: . . . WHAT!

Kara-Sama: sit down and chill out! GOD!

BSL: thank you! ok now next question!

Arachne: WHAT ARE YOU INSAIN!?

Zane: yes insain leprechaun!(there i said it Chloe!)

Cj: WHAT!

Zane:CRAP IM GOING TO DIE! Chloe!

Chloe: what are you talking about? [is she lieing i cant tell?]

BSL: (she is good but is lieing!) you are so LIEING!

Chloe: what are you talking about? (CRAP SHES ON TO ME!, BSL:I NEW IT!, Chloe: CRAP!)

BSL: I NEW IT!

Chloe: CRAP I WAS COUGHT!

Cj: CHLOE!

Zane: shes deid!

Cj: so are you! *attacks Zane and Chloe with a frying pan* there!

BSL: Man i wanted to help!

Cj: sorry!

BSL: whatever next question!

Medusa: WHAT I DO NOT!

CJ: ya you do

Medusa: *bends metal bars of the cage and jumps at Cj and uses septer arrows* SEPTER ARROWS!

Cj: *Jumps out of the way* Ha crap here they come again

BSL: ok i will help!

Cj: Thanks!

BSL: Electric Arrow *shoots Arrow at Medusa*

Medusa: X.x

BSL: wow she is weak now! but next quest-

Liz: AH! *mumbles* make-up factories *cries in corner*

Spirit: i dont know?

Maka: how about the time you where chanting in the hall "sending possotive energy" to me for my test you are and Ideot!

Spirit: *dies of embarrassment* (IM DEAD!)

BSL: lets set the Family fued apart for a little bit ok befor i chop you both! Now next question! oh where is Azusa?

Lord Death: well she is sick!

BSL: poor Azusa oh well next

Ashura:*is forsed to drink truth serum* i was in a public room and want in to the Woman's Bathroom instead of the Men's *goes into corner* im an ieot i act powerful so noone see's that i am a wimp! (I hate my life!)*cries*

Everyone: HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa!

BSL: wow ok well next question!

Rose: Next set is from: **yoshiman32892**

***in corner depressed***

**jasmine (OC); did you read crona's poam?**

**me; *shakes head no***

**jasmine; than whats wrong**

**me; *mumbles something about never seeing pokemon the same again***

**jasmine; *sigh* ok hes in no condition to ask the questions right now**

**luckaly he told me them so i will ask them . .**

**all. fine you dont have to act it out but at least watch and tell me what you think(and good luck trying to get it out of your head after XD) **

**blair. *hands a magic transfer potion* give your magic to someone else for two chapters. **

**crona. wield excalibur and use both him and ragnarok to battle sid *looks at excalibur with the most serious face possible* if you give him any trouble youll never see your cane and hat again *holds cane and hat hostage* **

**stein. other then dissecting or anything like that **

**maka. what would you do if twilight was real and came to death city **

**liz. would you rather 1) spend a chapter in a haunted house. 2) spend a chapter with stein. 3) be banned from all malls and stores **

**BSL. enforce what liz decides **

**black star and soul. have a stareing contest, loser takes a dare from the winner and cannot back down and thats all for now . .**

**me; *mumbles something about Red***

**jasmine; *sigh* you better feel better by next chapter**

**me; *starts humming the creepy lavender town music***

**Everyone : its stange?**

Maka: I HAVE A FREAKIN MANS VOICE!

Blair: why! fine but it is going to Crona (he wont use it so he will give it back!)

BSL: crona is on vacation still i think is he?

Maka: hes sick to.

BSL: wow too people are sick! but next question!

Stein: nope!

BSL: wow really nothing?

Stein: nope! now shouldent you move on!

BSL: ya next!

Maka: OMD I WOULD KILL THEM ALL!

BSL: I WANNA HELP!

Maka: im not the only one!

BSL: of corse your not ok back to the questions!

Liz: I would rather spend the chapter with Stein!

BSL: KK off you go *pushes Liz and Stein into Steins lab and locks the door from the outside* wll now she will be in there for the rest of this chapter and next chapterand we will let her out at the end of next chapter!well next question!

Blackstar and Soul: YOUR ON! *stares at each other*

Soul: (crap at this rate i am going to lose!)

Blackstar: (HEAK NO im not about to lose!)

Soul and Blackstar: *blink* CRAP!

Everyone: wow how the heak!

BSL: WOW i dont know what to do now! its a TIE!

Medusa: lets have there pick of a friend to fight!

BSL: COOL! ok!

Medusa: aginst the other team!

BSL: COOL! ya lets do it ok Soul pick a Miester!

Soul: Maka

BSL: i am guessing your her weapon!

Soul: DUH!

BSL: ya i knew it! Hehehe ok Blackstar pick you Miester to fight!

Blackstar: I WILL!

BSL: now what weapon!

Blackstar:Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: i can fight against Maka and soul!

BSL: ok well Blackstar?!

Blackstar: well then BSL LETS GO!

Tsubaki: Good Luck!

Blackstar: Thanks!

BSL: now lets GO! *transforms*

Blackstar: RIGHT! *runs tords Soul and Maka*

Maka: SOUL NOW!

Soul: *Transforms* Lets get them Maka!

Blackstar: Lets do this (BSL can you hear me, Tsubaki: for her to hear you you have to use soul resonance!, BSL: who said you had to use soul resonance? Hahaha but ya?, Blackstar:ok now what arrow is most powerful?, BSL: well Soul cant fight with out Maka so if we use the parilizer Arrow we can parilize her and she wont be able to fight so if we can hit her with it we will be able to win with out hurting them but if we can we can use the Electic arrow it hurts but only use it if they attack ok, Blackstar: Right ok now lets go!)

Mean while

Maka: soul follow me!

Blackstar: *shoots Parilizing arrow at Maka*

Maka: *dodges Arrow and Slackes at Blackstar but misses* CRAP!

Blackstar: *shoots Parilizing arrows repetitively intill it hits Maka*

Maka: *stops jumping out of the way of the arrows and falls to the ground*

Soul: MAKAA!

BSL: well do we win?

Soul: What did you do we cant fight because she cant move!

BSL: ok now i will remove the spell!

Soul: wait what a spell

BSL: i thought i told you i was a little part witch!

Soul: WHAT!

BSL: yep you heard me! Im a WITCH!

Maka: ya i know you can barily see it in your soul though! its weired your soul is so cool looking i mean its Neon colors and has Musical notes around it and is covered in measures! (the musical measures)

BSL: ya its so weired i know! but lets get this Spell of you Hehehehe! *clicks Drumsticks together three times* there now try to move!

Maka: *stands up and walks back and forth* thanks!

BSL: WELCOME! ok now Blackstar what is the dare for soul!

Blackstar: well lets see Soul i dare you to Throw one of Makas books at her (YES!)

Soul: (CRAP im going to die!) um K (SO NOT COOL!) *throwa a book at maka*

Maka: MAKAAAA CHOP *Smacks soul in the head with a book* there no i feel better!

Soul: I DONT!

BSL: COME ON! were almost out of time!

Soul: where not on a time limit!

BSL: ya i know i just wanna go to the next question! ok thats it for now! so BYE!

Everyone: BYEZZZZZZZZ!


	17. Chapter 15

_**CHAPTER 15!(HOLLY CRAP! i can beleive it is the 15th chapter already!)**_

BSL: HEY! ok um i promised a friend that they could be in this chapter os introducing: DomonKasshu00

DomonKasshu00: Let me come on the next chapter so I can cut up Excalibur with a linoleum knife.

Everyone but excaliber: YAY!

DomonKasshu00: YES! *attacks Excaliber from behind with a linoleum knife*

BSL: I WANNA HELP! *shoots Parilizer arrows at Excaliber* there! now that hes dead wanna read the questions DomonKasshu00?

DK(its short for DomonKasshu00): ok first set is from:** yoshiman777**

**jenny; *walks in holding her stitched up teddy bear laughing* my obsessed creator is back**

**me; about dang time too and BSL thanks for not taking her. she distracted my idiot of another half and the machine he was disassembling blew up in his face *looks at reveiws to make sure not to ask a repeat question* wth that name theif is responding to the answer to my stein question o_O. . . oh well i would have said the same anyway**

**jenny; *laughs* can we get to the questions now**

**me; ok**

**1)maka and stein- sing a duet *super glues microphones to their hands and gets out a kerioke machine***

**2)sid- how did stein manage bring you back**

**3)maka- you must choose one of the following (makaxcrazyblackbloodmaka[i can make this happen you now*waves a potion back and forth*])(makaxstein)(makaxasura)(makaxarachne)**

**4)lord death- did you buy your mask or make it yourself**

**5)everyone- you guys think IM a freak *prepare for rant mode***

**kid, ocd overload**

**stein, dissecting fetish**

**spirit, daughter stalker**

**sid, zombie**

**blackstar, ego overload**

**medusa, sadistic bit****

**excalibur, do i even need to say anything**

***continues pointing out EVERYONES major flaws***

**jenny; -_- *raises hand that turns into mace***

**mizune, tower of rat**

**mifune, your name sounds like the rat tower**

**blair, *turns away* PUT SOME DAMN CLOTHS ON**

**eruka, . . . *faint blush*(gonna kill these things) ok i cant think of any *gets hit by mace***

**jenny; we're supposed to be askin questions *pouts***

**me; sorry *holds head T-T* you lied about the drumsticks hurting more**

**jenny; thats because i added my soul wavelength into the hit**

**me; why did i ever add stein and blackstar DNA in you T-T**

**jenny; *ignores* i gots some questions**

**wolfie(she means free)- do you ever play fetch**

**uncle kid- can you teach me how to ride a skateboard**

**me; 7 questions**

**my lucky number :D**

**jenny; i thought it was 13 XD**

**me; thats on fridays**

BSL: Crap hes back what wont seconds!? and WELCOME! Hehehe question

Stein and Maka: WHAT!

BSL: you heared him! now DO IT!

Maka and stein: NO!

BSL: fine but you have to keep the mic glues to you ha!

Maka: What fine *pouts*

Stein: whatever! as long as i can dissect things with it on!

BSL: ya you can! but ok next!

Sid: he's "frankin stein" think about it!

BSL: ya even i could have told you that!

Maka: i would WAIT WHAT *rereads over that question* MAKA X ARACHNE!

BSL: thats what it says!

Maka: and Arachne: GROSS!

Arachne: and i thought the "have you ever eaten a spider" question was weired

Maka: well Blackblood Maka!

Yoshiman777: i can arange that! *poor's potion down makas throut* there

Maka (or so ye think not shure):*goes ballistic and chases everyone around with one of Mifunes 100 swords* wanna play!

Everyone but Kara-Sama and BSL: AHHHHHHHH

BSL: ready!

Kara-Sama: yep!

BSL: *transforms*

Kara-Sama: ready?

BSL: lets go!

Kara-Sama: *runs at Maka and shoots a Electric arrow at her* there

Maka: *falls to ground*

Soul: MAKAA!

BSL: *transforms back into a human* calm down i dident even use full power or use my soul wavelength on it it hurts alot more if i do!

Soul: but why did you hit her in the first place!

BSL: did you wanna die i think not! ok now next question! you are a freak right Jenny!

Jenny: yep!

BSL: thank you! Lord Death!

Lord Death: well i made it by my self!

BSL: ok now wait what!

Kara-Sama: prepare to die yoshiman777!

BSL: HOW DARE YOU, DIE YOU IDEOT!

Jenny: what is she talking about?

Kara-Sama: she is going to kill your uncle!

Jenny: ok!

Yoshiman777: What your just going to sit there and let them torcher me AGAIN!

Jenny: your right i shouldn't just sit here what could i do I COULD HELP!

yoshiman777: WHAT!

Jenny: *arm turns into a Mace* hehehe bye bye uncle yoshi!

Everyone but yoshiman777: *attacks yoshiman777*

BSL: well now that that he is taken care of! next

YM:X.X

Blair: fine *turns into a cat*

BSL: i dont lie about pain try this cool i can do that! *brings yoshiman back to life and hits him with a drumstick as hard as possible and adds Soul wavelength then looks at yoshiman777*

YM:X.x(crap! they both hurt!)

BSL: ok now next qestion!

Free: Whats fetch

Maka: wow you really dont know what fetch is! *tosses ball* GO GET IT!

Free: *chases ball*

Everyone but Free: O.o wow!

BSL: HOLLY CRAP! ok now next is for kid!

Kid: shure i will teach you every other day!

Jenny: YAY!

BSL: ok next set DomonKasshu00

DK: ok this set is from: **Omega01x**

**Rose : How do you like that? **

**Omega : You're so dead. **

**Rose : No, I'm pretty sure that's Reso! **

**Reso : *Still Dead* **

**Omega : GAAAHH! *Surrenders to Black Blood* **

**Rose : o.O *Backs away* **

**Reso : ... **

**Omega : MWAHAHA! Children to play with! *Insane* **

**Rose : Everyone... HELP ME BEFORE OMEGA KILLS US ALL! (He's immune to Magic in this form! I'm not even sure Genie Hunter would work. But, now's as good a time as any to try!) **

**Reso : *Revives* What's going on? **

**Rose : Transform! Now! **

**Reso : Okay... *Transforms into Silver and Black Scythe* **

**Rose : Let's go, guys! (I hope we win...) **

**Reso : By the way, what do you guys think of us? (Not counting our crazy creator!)**

BSL: Dont you think about killing Rose! you can kill Reso again but not Rose! okcome on lets kill them hehehe!

Weapons(including BSL) : *transform*

Miesters (that includes Kara-Sama): *charge at Omega*

Omega: X.X

Weapons: *transform back into a human* that was fun!

Miesters: ya!

Everyone: Rose YOUR AWSOME! and crazy but awsome Reso is a freak!

BSL: ok now next set!

DK: um thats it!

BSL: WHAT! we have like an hour left!

Soul: WE'RE NOT ON A TIME LIMIT for the SECOND TIME!

BSL: well i am!

Soul: why?

BSL: i have things to do GOD!

Soul: what kind of things?

BSL: well HOMEWORK! *mumbles*~ stupid essay!

Soul: why dident you do that first!

BSL: because i dident want to! i wanted to make shure i got the chapter up lol i typed this one fast! wait why dont we read some comments with no questions!

Everyone: ok!

DK: ok these one's are from: **Lialane Graest she say's: :D :) Always a smile :) Quite entertaining :) Lotsa energy. so much randomness lol.**

BSL: aww! thanks ya i know there is alot of energy and randomness but it is me! Hahahaha

DK: this ones are from: **S Puff *sobs uncontrollably* while hilarious, my questions still weren't answered! WAAAAAAA! But seriously, funny stuff. :)**

BSL: your questions where answered in the first chapter! Hehehe and thank you! now stop crying!well thats it! intill next time! ~anyone nodice something inportant to me? nope well take a guess and leave it in the coments!~

Everyone: Blackstarluver132 does not own Soul Eater! now BYE!


	18. Chapter 16 (Kid 88)

_**CHAPTER 16! (hey kid look 8+8)**_

BSL: hey! waz up peoples! **~ya peoples no spelling mistake!~**

Maka: its people not peoples!

BSL: i meant to say that! hehe es i ment to say peoples!

Maka: ok? anyays whos turn to do the questions!?

BSL: well lets let rose do them!

Maka: ok!

Rose: Hi! ok first set is from oh look its: **me Reso and Omega01x**

**Omega : What happened?**

**Rose : You tried to kill me!**

**Omega : Oh, sorry...**

**Reso : Yeah. Not to mention the torture you guys made me go through was complete HELL.**

**Omega : On with the Questions. (Rose : And the dares! :D)**

**Soul & BS - What's your reaction to the Soul x Black Star pairing (Rose : Gross! / Reso : Yeah...) I'm with you guys...**

**BSL - Homework?**

**Maka - Since you're incredibly smart, answer the following question : 5(a x b) 3 (b c). (Rose : Uhh...)**

**Ashura - You're insane, you know that?**

**Spirit - (Rose : I could've sworn I saw you peeking through my bedroom window...) Really?**

**Stein - Find some way to get rid of this madness in me, before I end up killing my OCs. (Rose : Please? / Reso : ...)**

**Soul & Maka - Initiating transport to Italy. (Rose : Have fun! / Reso : ...Again?)**

**BS - Lock yourself in a closet with BSL, I don't care what you guys do. (Rose : Seven minutes in heaven! / Reso : You're disgusting...)**

**Excalibur - (Rose : FOOL! / Reso : Go back to your cave.) Give Reso your 5 hour speech. (Reso : I hate you)**

**Everyone - (Rose : Thanks! / Reso : I don't really care what you guys think of me.) Can you guess what weapon Rose is? (Hint : I killed Excalibur with her.)**

**Omega : That's it!**

**Rose : What do you guys think my new look? *Walks in wearing golden latex suit.***

**Reso : You must be joking...**

**Omega : *Nosebleed and passes out***

**Spirit : *Hearts in eyes***

**Rose : Bye!**

Soul and Blackstar: WHAT!

BSL: WHAT THE HELL!

Kara-Sama: watch out!

Soul: im out! *bolts into closet*

BSL: why is he running? im not acter him this time im after YOU! *points at Omega then attacks with arrows*

Omega: CRAP! *gets hit by Arrow and falls to the ground*

BSL: what that was just to stop you from running heres you punishment! *chops Omega01x on head with drumstick*

Omega: that FREAKIN HURT!

BSL: there ok now next question!

Blackstar: she got over that one fast i am suprized!

BSL: well its not like its his falt but its THEIRS *points at readers* but anyway back to the questions and yes HOMEWORK dont you have it?

Maka: well there is no answer to that becausei do not know what A,B,and C mean well if i had a answer to it and needed to find out how much the A,B,and C where worth i couldent do that eather becaase i have no answer to the problem!

BSL: yep i new that

Everyone else: there is no way you knew that!

Lord Death: i found a little more of the Truth serum from the other chapter! *tosses to Kara-Sama* here

Kara-Sama: ok *forces BSL to take it* i dont have to do this but i think it wil be funny! i know the answer and yes she did know it!

Everyone but Maka, BSL and Kara-Sama: WOW! smart!

BSL: *slaps serum out of Kara-Samas hands* No! but ikr one of my favorite subjects is math! But i have so much homework for it i hate homework but i am ok with school work! Makes no sence does it! Well it is me! i make no sense to you normal people i only make sence to the FREAKIN awsome people! wow i sound like my friend! that explains why we are friends! ok now next question!

Ashura: I am not its called Madness!

BSL: whatever! ok now next!

Spirit: What why would i do that!?

BSL: your Spirit! thats what you do your the freaky Daughter stalker! and now we can put you as a Chick stalker oops tolate you have been marked down as that!

Spirit: what no i dont (LIE!)

BSL: what ever we know its true! next question! wait what no you will not kill ROSE! you will keep dieing *kills Omega in one shot* there STEIN DO IT!

Stein: its not there, its not there! *repeats*

BSL: um try this it worked for me no not really but it worked for a friend! *gives Omega a random pair of her 10 head sets* put them in and the loader the music the more it works! *puts on head set half way **~one ear on one of for you stupid people! lol JK!~** well now oh i love this song! **~cheak out the song Comatose its so FREAKIN AWSOME!~** ok sorry one of y favorite songs! but anyways next question!

Maka and Soul: SEE YA! VACA HERE WE COME!

BSL: i wanna go i love italy you would thing i am italian because of how much i love pasta! anyway next!

BSL and Blackstar: Wait what *blushes*

Blackstar: NO!

BSL: i agree (i am so FREAKIN embarrassed! i hate you Omega! i would love to be alone with Blackstar but REALLY... REALLY!)

Blackstar: (CRAP WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH OMEGA! but i would love to be alone with her!)

Kara-Sama: Oh come on now! *pushes Blackstar in to closet*

Blair: *pushes BSL into closet* there *locks door to closet* hahaha

Cj: i got it *snaps fingers and the door to the closet turns to unbrakeable metal*

**IN THE CLOSET!**

BSL: CRAP!

Blackstar: they dont get it do they!

BSL: aparently not! well we can get out the same way as we did the first time!

**OUTSIDE OF THE CLOSET!**

Kara-Sama: well now next question!

Exaliber: FOOL! its called the five hour story telling party and Gladly *pulls Reso into a random room and starts to tell a story to reso*

Kara-Sama: well now that Reso is being torchered! back to the questions! you used a silver and Black sythe! like Maka in weapon form! well next set!

Rose: ok this set is from: **yoshiman777**

**im still alive and my other half is still an idiot XD now for my questions and other stuff :D**

**1)maka- last time you were just the blackblood maka but now youl be both*takes out a cloneing potion and the blackblood potion then uses them***

**2)BB(blackblood) maka- *puts shock coller on her for if she tries to kill anyone* kiss regular maka :D**

**3)stein- *uses de-ageing potion to turn into a teen (3 chapters)***

**4)spirit- *puts in monkey costume and puts in a cage* MWAHAHAHA**

**5)all- which would you rather see happen steinxmaka or steinxkid(no seriously it does exist im not joking) gotta pick one XD**

**6)all- *points at BBmaka* just so you know i have no clue on how to get rid of her**

**7)kid- what do you think of me always asking 7 questions**

**oh shoot i forgot the steinxmaka stuff**

**jenny; ok back to nice uncle *smacks repeatedly with mace***

**me; X_X *engulfed in fire and heals before bolting up*GAH god damn that hurt T-T**

**jenny;welcome back nice uncle :D**

**me;thanks i curse my father for making me like this T-T**

**jenny; i sense a story coming up :D**

**me; if you thought medusa was bad she was nothing compared to him T-The stole her black blood research, perfected it and gave me it along with immortal blood and witch blood. . . my power is phoenix (why i keep coming back)they all reacted with eachother making me the monster i am with the split personality*starts crying in corner* i truely am a freak(repeats over and over)**

**jenny; :'( you not a freak uncle *hugs* *wispers in ear* great-uncle spirits the true freak hehehe**

**me; thanks jenny *sob* thank you**

Kara-Sama: no thanks if this place is thorn apart Kid will kill me then i will have to kill Kid and then Cj will kill me! and i dont feel like dieing! oh and Maka is not here!

Stein: *uses soul wavelength on yoshiman777*

Spirit: WHAT THE HELL! *changes and turns arm into a sythe and ccuts cage bars* WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!

Kid: i vote for maka and Stein!

Everyone else: Stein and Kid, Kid disurves it!

Kid: WHAT!

Cj: WHAT! HOW DARE YOU FREAK'S! *attacks Stein with a frying pan*

Everyone: what is wrong with her!

Kara-Sama: i dont think anyone knows! CJ SHUT IT AND SIT DOWN!

**IN THE CLOSET!**

BSL: yep they forgot again!

Blackstar: yep he did WHY THE HELL IS IT SO BORING IN HERE!

BSL: ya it is boring in here! Kara-Sama when i get out of here your DEAD!

**OUTSIDE OF THE CLOSET!**

Kara-Sama: CRAP! we forgot about Blackstar and BSL!

Everyone else: where are they?

Kara-Sama: in the closet!*opens door to see Blackstar standing there and holding BSL ready to shoot her* Hi?

Blackstar: ready?

BSL: YEP LETS DO THIS!

Blackstar: *attacks Kara-Sama with arrows*

BSL: wait we cant kill her! inless you wanna be a freakin Kishin! that and what would i do when i get bored thats when i torcher her! just make shure she suffers!

Blackstar: Agreed! *shoots about 20 arrows at Kara-Sama and Blair* that should do!

BSL: yep!

Kara-Sama and Blair: ya think?

BSL: *thinks* no... one more! *shoots another arrow at Blair and Kara-Sama* ok now next question what one are we on?

Kid: we are on question number 7 AHHHHHHHH! why 7 why not 8 I FREAKIN HATE YOU!

BSL: *snaps fingers and Cj is in a closet* Kid SHUT UP!

Kid:CJ?! Where is she!

BSL: in the closet again! *snaps fingers and Kid is in the closet with Cj*well is that it?oh that is it! well intill next time! (i am leving them in the closet over night! i am so mean!)

Everyone else: BYEZZZZZZZZ!


	19. Chapter 17

_**CHAPTER 17!**_

BSL: HEYA! What up peoples! **~i ment to say that Hehe~**

Blackstar: CRAP that book shelf that fell on me last night left a FREAKIN MARK!

BSL: its just a mark its ok Hehe it could have been worse!

Blackstar: ya it could have.

BSL: well now QUESTIONS! YAY! ok who will read this time!

Jenny: can i?

BSL: where did you come from?

Jenny: i have been here!

BSL: ok you can read the Questions if your uncle approves

Yoshiman777: shure!

Jenny: YAY! ok first set is for oh i mean from: **Omega01x**

**Reso : I really hate you.**

**Omega : But at least you can wield Excalibur now, if you want! :)**

**Reso : I don't really freaking care.**

**Rose : By the way, Omega, isn't it your birthday?**

**Omega : Yeah... so?**

**Rose : WATER TIME! *Pours a gallon of water on Omega***

**Omega : *Goes into corner* Why me?**

**Reso : I'm asking?**

**Rose : NOOO! Let Omega do it!**

**Omega : Fine...**

**Soul and Maka - You guys still Italy, right? If you guys are, then dial : 42-42-564. (Lord Death's in the room, right?)**

**Maka - Just so you know, 5 (a x b) 3 (b c) would be : 5ab 3b 3c (I get questions harder than this...) Do you think yo can memorize Excalibur's five hour story telling party?**

**Black Star - Umm... (Reso : ... / Rose : Hurry up!) Would you rather face an angry Maka, or hundreds of kishin?**

**BSL - T or D? If truth, then how did you find out about Soul Eater? If dare, then I dare you too... (Reso : ... / Rose : ...?) ...I give up. (Reso : Why not something that involves Black Star?) Because they nearly killed me last time. Ah! *gives plate of same cake I ate five days ago* If you can eat this without throwing up, you get to do whatever you want ONCE!**

**Azusa - You there? (Reso : ...?) If you are, then could you draw a map of the DWMA? (I need the info.)**

**Kid - (Reso : Symmetry is life!) Congratulations! You've just made Reso OCD about symmetry. Falcon Punch (Rose : You're kidding...) Ashura.**

**Ashura - What's so great about madness? I find it annoying...**

**Patty - You ever think about getting medicated for this crazy obsession with giraffes?**

**Liz - Hypothetical Question. If you're alone on an island with only your sister, what would be the first thing you would do?**

**Lord Death - Can you teach me to Reaper-Chop? (Reso : No... / Rose : WAY!)**

**Stein - I found a dodo bird! Help me dissect it!**

**Kara-Sama - Become Rose's meister for the rest of this chapter! (Rose : Just so you know, I transform into a golden-white scythe.)**

**Maka - Why did you become Soul's meister if your already a weapon?**

**Soul - How do you feel about Maka being a scythe?**

**Spirit - Spirit! There's a new bar in town! (Reso : Say what?! / Rose : You're joking!)**

**JB - You really need decaf.**

**Rose : That's that!**

**Omega : *murmurs* The others are gonna freakin' kill me...**

**Reso : What others?**

**Omega : ...**

**Reso : Nevermind... Omega finds this story really humorous. See ya later...**

BSL: HA you had that coming for ya Omega! and Reso HAHAHA Rose like he would ever want to!and Omega HAPPY BIRTHDAY! hehehehe

Rose: ya got a point!

BSL: thank you! ok FIRST QUESTION! *calls Maka* Maka call Lord Death!

Maka: ok! BYE *hangs up*

**IN ITALY!**

Maka: Just Write in the Death Rooms number 42-42-564 when ever you want to knock no Death's door! Lord Death are you there?!

**IN THE DEATH ROOM!**

Lord Death: Hello Maka! ok we have a question for you!

Maka: ok what is it?

BSL: it says: Just so you know, 5 (a x b) 3 (b c) would be : 5ab 3b 3c (I get questions harder than this...) Do you think yo can memorize Excalibur's five hour story telling party?

Maka: well what wow this is confusing wel i am leaving BYE! *walks away*

Soul: any questions for me?

BSL: a but there not there yet give us a minute! ok now next!

Blackstar: I WILL FACE MAKA ANY DAY!

BSL: cool i could take care of the 100 Kishins! hehehe!

Everyone: ya she could!

BSL: ok now next! um as i always do Truth!

Everyone: ok then how did you find out about Soul Eater?

BSL: well My friend told me about it and i am a bigger fan of it than she is Hehehe! ok now next question! Azusa is not here!

Kid: yay im not alone!

Cj: i love Symmetry to!

Kid: I know!

Ashura: well i am mad so i like madness!

BSL: that makes no sense!

Ashura: YOU MAKE NO SENSE!

BSL: WANT TO DIE AGAIN!

Ashura: no im good!

BSL: i thought so! ok now next question!

Patty: I have medication! it doesent work!

Liz: your telling me! ok well find a Mirror!

Everyone else: REALLY!

Liz: to call Lord Death!

Everone else: oh ya that makes sense!

BSL: ok now next question!

Lord Death: well i cant i am the only one able to do it!

Omega: AWWWWW!

Reso and Rose: YAY!

BSL: Next!

Stein: YA lets go *runs into lab and shuts door behind Omega*

BSL: Um ok? next! wait WHAT! fine i dont need a miester and have fun puting up with her!

Kara-Sama: What why did you say that!

BSL: Because you annoying!

Kara-Sama: Wow your mean!

BSL: Ya i know! *Smiles*

Kara-Sama: And your happy?

BSL: Yep!

Kara-Sama: WOW your strange!

BSL: I know i am God stop stating the obvious! NEXT!SOUL get Maka!

Soul: Fine! Maka!

Maka: WHAT! oh whats the question

BSL: Why did you become Soul's meister if your already a weapon?

Maka: Well i dident know that i was a weapon!

BSL: DUH! ok now SOUL!

Soul: you dont have to YELL! im right here!whats the Damn question!

BSL: How do you feel about Maka being a scythe?

Soul: its Cool

BSL: wow thats your answer to everything!

Soul: Pretty much well of to get on the plane to head back we should be back by next chapter! BYE!

BSL: cool see you then! now SPIRIT!

Spirit: WHAT! oh COOL where is it!

Maka: MAKAAAA CHOP *Smaches book into Spirits Skull* what where you saying?

Spirit: nothing nothing at all. *holds head in corner*

BSL: Joe Buttat-

JB: QUIET WITH THE STUPID DECAF!

BSL: SHUT IT! *shoots arrow at JB* there well next set!

Jenny: hey this set is from uncle yoshi and me! well as you people know him: **yoshiman777**

**me;*walks in with a pissed off look on his face* i hate him i hate him i hate him so much.**

**jenny;*skips in laughing and singing* i have a brother, i have a brother**

**?; (from outside the door) im not your brother**

**me; what is with my other half and clones, i swear if that guy wasnt a part of me i would kill him *turns around* yo mister bad attitude get in here!**

**?; fine *a tall man with half a skull mask and an uncovered red eye walks in, he has wild messy black hair with 3 white lines. he is wearing a black cloak and his appearence seems similar to kids***

**me;*sigh* introduceing my dark halfs most top secret project (that he forgot about) Death The Perfection. he was-**

**DTP; *yawn* is there anything around here that i can destroy or kill, im bored**

**me; maybe later,**

**now back to what i was saying, he was created useing DNA from/ Lord Death, stein, spirit, and . . . asura**

**DTP; *smirk* so in other words, stay off my bad side and you might live**

**me; *glare* you know i can say the same thing there**

**DTP; *glare* so you wanna go tough guy**

**me; *twitch* dont forget which of us has the better blackblood**

**DTP; *uncovered eye goes black* you wanna test that theory**

**jenny; *jenny-chops both of them(with soul wavelength added)***

**DTP; *twitch* *eye returns to normal* you are asking for it you little brat**

**jenny; we gotta ask the questions**

**DTP; i didnt even want to be here*gets jenny-chopped again* x_- ow**

**me;. . .**

**.ok now for the questions**

**1)all- yet again i apoligize for everything my dark half puts you through.**

**2)spirit- just so you know when it comes to my dark half a better question is, 'what isnt wrong with you?'. . . and for some reason he doesnt like you, sorry about that**

**3)witches- when do witch powers usualy fully develop?**

**4)excalibur- *shoves in a time capsule and buries him* do not open till the year 3000 XD**

**5)kid-**

**DTP; so your supposed to be a reaper,*starts laughing* arent ya a little short for the job**

**me; uh DTP, you just pissed off his fangirls. . . you should run**

**DTP; *smirk* bring em on *pitch black blades with skull designs comes out of his arms* like they could take on perfection itself**

**me; . . . your funural buddy**

**jenny; *laughing* brothers gonna get it, brothers gonna get it**

**DTP; IM NOT YOUR BROTHER**

Kid: HOLLY CRAP ITS A DEMON ME!

DTP: SHUT IT BRAT!

Cj: WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU JERK!

BSL: want some help killing him?

Cj: shure

Yoshiman777: hes DEAD! im helping to!

Blackstar: dont count me out Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: Right! *transforms into a Chain Sythe*

Kara-Sama: im not sitting around while you guys fight! Rose!

Rose: K! *transforms*

Kara-Sama: *gets shocked by Rose* CRAP that freaking hurt!

Rose: Sorry!

BSL: your not the smartest are you Hahaha! you can only fight with a person that matches you soul wavelength!

Kara-Sama: CRAP! i wanna fight BSL now!

BSL: im not your weapon for this chapter so i cant! HA!

Kara-Sama: CRAP! i wanted to fight!

BSL: to bad now lets GO!

Everyone that is fighting DTP: *attacks DTP*

DTP: X.x (crap there strong and that BRAT whats her name oh ya BSL CRAP she freakin slottered me, BSL: aww ya i know i can do worse, HOW THE, WHAT THE, H..How did you do that!, BSL: dont acked shocked and now that i know your still alive i will kill you for good!)

BSL: *shoots arrow at his head* there

DTP: X.X *is dead*

BSL: there! much better now back to the Questions! and thats fine DTP's gone now! so next! NObody likes Spirit!

Spirit: Wow you are mean!

Kara-Sama: i cant agree with spirit here but she is mean but she is right at this point!

BSL: yep i know! but next question!

Arachne: why do you care! well what ever they usually come in at about the age of ten years old!

BSL: ok well next question!

Cj: HOW DARE YOU!

Zane: ya if any ones short

Chloe: dont say it!

Zane: its Cj!

Cj: WHAT THE HELL ZANE! *smacks Zane on the head with a Frying pan* there i feel much better!

BSL: *Shoots DTP again* well that was fun ok now next question!

Jenny: that was the last question but here is a nother set it is from: **makalover132 ~Blackstarluver132's friend she stoll My FREAKIN NAME!~**

**Tsubaki - why don't you answer any of the questions?**

**Blackstar - why wont you just pick who you want to date?**

**Kid - would you date cj if everything about her was symmetrical?**

**BSL - why did you bring in Kallie just to kill her?**

**Spirit - why does everybody want to disect you?**

**Kid - would you ever marry cj?**

**Marie - do you love stein?**

**Stein - do you love marie?**

**Marie - does stein creep you out sometimes?**

**Kid - out of liz and patty who's the funnest to work with?**

**BSL - who do you love the most in the story?**

**Medusa - why did you take over rachel's body?**

**Patty - how many fans do you think you have?**

**Kara-Sama - do you have issues going on in your life? If so please share. If not your lying.**

**Maka - how many prime numbers are there?**

**Blackstar - would you cry if someone hit you really hard and you were bleeding?**

**Soul - are you as good as maka at math?**

**Blair - do you like being a cat?**

**Tsubaki - do you hate BSL?**

**Everyone but BSL - do you know BSL is rambling on?**

**Blackstar - do you think BSL talks a lot?**

**Maka and Soul - do you like being in italy?**

**Eruka - do you like being a frog.**

**Liz - people say you think patty is stupid is that true?**

**Patty and Liz - do you love kid as a partner?**

**Stein - do you like teaching all the kids? **

**Blackstar - do you even care that BSL loves you?**

BSL: Ok well HEYA MakaLover132!

ML (short for MakaLover132): HI!

BSL: ok now for the questions first is for Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: well earlier BSL was kind of um alittle freaky sorry!

BSL: ya i guess i Deserve that! well next question!

Blackstar: i already did i picked BSL me and Tsubaki decided that we where good as partners!

BSL: (awww! so cute! he loves me *squeek*) awww! ok wwell next question!

Kid: Yes and everything is Symmetrical about Cj

Cj: awww! (got to love Kid!)

BSL: ok well i bring Kallie here just to kill her because its like having two Azusa's! and its CRAZY!

Kallie: BSL be nice!

BSL: GOD! SHUT THE HELL UP!

Kallie: BSL bs nice *sounds a little bit angry*

BSL: you will have to FREAKIN MAKE ME!

Kallie *sounds Pissed of* BE FREAKIN NICE BEFORE I HIT YOU IN THE HEAD WITH A NUNCHUCK! **~yes Kallie is a pair of nunchucks!~**

BSL: TRY ME! BRAT!

Kallie: *Hits BSL in the head with a Nunchuck*

BSL: *Grabs nunchuck and Flips Kallie* Ha! now thats funny!

Kallie: X.x

BSL: well next Question! SPIRIT!

Spirit: I dont know!

BSL: probably because your annoying! anyway next question!

Kid: *wispers to BSL* can you make shure Cj does not hear this?!

BSL: yep! *snaps fingers and Cj has a headset on listening to Paralizer* GO KID!

Kid: well yes i would!

Everyone but Kid and Cj: AWWWW!

BSL: cute but next question.

Marie and Stein: yes! *Smile at each other*

BSL: sweet but next!

Marie: no!

BSL: ok now for Kid!

Kid: Patty!

Liz: fine then!

Kid: sorry but its true! please move on!

BSL: next is for me, HOLLY CRAP ARE YOU STUPID OR WHAT? (if you are its BLACKSTAR!)well next?

Medusa: i did it so i could live!

BSL: Ya but Y?

Medusa: TO LIVE!

BSL: wow your stupid to! but anyway next question is for Patty

Patty: i dont know?

BSL: i would say a good 3,000 if not more! But next!

Kit (short for Kitsune) **~BSL's Friend's OC~**: Actually I think you have at least a good 5,000!

Everyone but BSL and Kit: who is she?

BSL: a friend! well next question! Kara-Sama!

Kara-Sama: yes i do My weapon is insain!

BSL: wow i am so sorry Rose! she is mean!

Kara-Sama: WHAT NO i ment you!

BSL: but i am not your weapon for this chapter! remember?

Kara-Sama: CRAP! what ever My FORMER weapon!

BSL: fine but NEXT!

Maka: well that question is un answerable because the line of numbers never ends! so there is no corect answer!

BSL: so true! well next!

Everyone but Blackstar: we all know the answer to this!

Blackstar: I AM A GOD THAT CAN NOT HURT ME!

ML: *comes up behind Blackstar and hits him in the head with an axe*

BSL: *shoots arrow at Makalover132 to stop her* WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!

ML: WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!

BSL: YOU KNOW WHY BRAT!

ML: Ya so you hit me in the arm with a Dart?

BSL: its a music note STUPID! and in three two one! *watches Music note Explode then smiles* there no more of her!

ML: X.x

BSL: ok now back to the questions!

Soul **~He is still on the "mirror"~**: No! i Freakin Fail at Math!

BSL: unlike me! i love math! but nezt question is for Blair

Blair: its fun because i get free fish from the man with the fish stand down town!

BSL: wow BORING! well next Tsubaki your turn!

Tsubaki: oh ok no i do not hate BSL why would i hate her?

BSL: well i almost killed you and i am so FREAKIN SORRY! *hits self in the head with a drumstick* wow that does hurt!

Blackstar: WHAT the hell why did you do that to yourself?

BSL: i disserved it!well next question! *Rubs head* wow i really have a hard hit! now i know why the Kishin is afraid of me! Hehe!

Ashura: *appears out of nowhere and Screams* WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!

BSL: who me? i run this story!

Ashura: CRAP then i dont wanna be part of it!

BSL: to BAD! hey ashura i have a question for you its from me! what happend to not having any fear?

Ashura: I forgot about that when i met you!

BSL: wow a scardey cat kishin!? never thought i would see the day!

Ashura: dont you have some questions to do or something?

BSL: what do you know your just a Scared Little Kishin!

Ashura: What are you talking about!

BSL: SHUT IT i have some questions to answer!

Ashura: i just seid that!

BSL: SHUT THE HELL UP! *goes from comlpetly insain to just insain** ~for** **BSL thats a long distance~*** ok now where was i oh ya ok well even i can answer that!

Everyone including BSL: YES!

BSL: told ya i could answer it! and we all agree! but ok now next question!

Blackstar: no.

BSL: ok even i have to disagree yes i do talk alot! sorr Blackstar but i do and i had to Disagree!

Blackstar: wow you are admitting it? people say im annoying but i am not! Right?

Everyone but BSL and Blackstar: YES!

BSL: WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE they just dont know AWSOME when they see it!

Blackstar: of corse they dont!

Everyone else: (they've lost it!) MOVE ON ALL READY!

BSL: OK ok i will GOD calm down! ok next is for! Maka and Soul!

Maka and Soul: ya its so cool!

BSL: i know right i wanna go *pouts* but i can SO next Question

Eruka: well yes and no because i almost got stepped on once and Medusa *ribbet* stepped on my to!

BSL: ya i gues that would be crappy but next!

Liz: no shes my sister why would i say that and she is braver than me!

BSL: so sweet!next is for both of you!

Liz and patty: ya we do if it wasent for kid we would have been turned into the police!

BSL: dont want that thank god for Kid!

Stein: im back from dissecting the Dodo bird that wasent as fun as dissevting Spirit *glares at Spirit*

Spirit: Hey thats not nice!

BSL: i think its funny! well next. (im going to kill you ML!)

Blackstar: of corse i care *Kisses BSL*

BSL: *Smiles* (i am going to FREAKIN FAINT!I love life!) well that was the last question! so intill next time!

Everyone else: BYEZZZZZZZZ!

BSL: *Hugs Blackstar* (I SO FREAKIN LOVE LIFE! YESS!)

Kara-Sama: OMD she forgot! AGAIN! oh well here goes nothing *deap breath and starts to talk super fast* Blackstarluver132 does not own soul eater! now BYE!

BSL: my head still hurts!


	20. Chapter 18

_**CHAPTER 18!**_

BSL: hi *walks n with a little four year old with Dark brown hair with golden highlights that goes a little past her shoulders*

Little girl: Maka! *runs up to maka and hugs her*

Maka: hi wow your so cute BSL who is this?

BSL: this is my niece my sister is making me watch her Everyone this is Katana or Kat for short Kat say hi!

Kat:*lets go of Maka* Hi!

BSL: Kat please go sit in the chair over there and color! *hands Kat some crayons and a coloring book and points to a chair near the window*

Kat: ok! *runs up to chair and sits down to draw*

Patty: Sis can i color!

Liz: go ahead Patty!

Patty: *runs up to window with Kat and sits in the other chair* Hi!

Kat: hi!

BSL: ok now for the questions! i have a special reader today her name is KIT!

Kit: *is super shy* hi well the first set is from: **yoshiman777**

**DTP; *bandaged up* that was humiliating**

**jenny; hehehe you got schooled**

**DTP; *deathglare that can rival azusa* watch it brat**

**me; *smacks DTP upside the head* you need some anger management dude**

**DTP; *exposed eye goes black* you wanna say that again *pitch black blades (surrounded by black lightning) with skulls come out of arms***

**me; *crimson blades(engulfed in fire) with phoenix on them comes out of arms* anger management**

**me and DTP; *epic blade battle***

**.**

**jenny; since they are busy ill do the questions and all hehe**

**1)aunt arachne- he wanted to know when my powers gonna come in. im still only 5 years old. he thinks my power will have something to do with bugs**

**2)uncle kid- he not demon you, he demon great uncle lord death :D**

**3)soul- why do you always say 'a cool guy like me' talking about your own coolness is so uncool :3**

**4)great uncle spirit- do the chicken dance for whole chapter, pweeeese *big green puppy eyes***

**5)aunt maka- can you read me a story**

**6)uncle stein- are the stitches on your home real, if so how did you do it**

**7)angela- you are kinda like me, a witch who has yet to grow into their power. can you teach me how to fly on a broom, to be honest i dont fully trust the others**

**8)everyone- what do you think of me, uncle yoshi(good half), and DTP . and thats all for now yay its 8, uncle kid no freak out :D hehehe i did pretty good, ooh candy *picks up candy***

**me and DTP; *sees her with candy and stop battleing* oh shit o_O RUN!**

BSL: I WANNA FIGHT!

Kat: Auntie!

BSL: what?

Kat: who is she? *points to little girl holding stiched up teddy bear*

BSL: oh thats Jenny she is just one year older than you! hey Jenny!

Jenny: *walks over to BSL* hi!

BSL: hi Kat ths is Jenny, Jenny, Kat!

Kat: Hi!

Jenny: HI! do you like bugs?

Kat: BUGS!

Jenny: i love bugs to!

BSL: well *walks back over to the group* back to the questions! and i still want to fight! wait i thought i killed him?

Blackstar: then fight *jumps in middle of fight and swings Tsubaki to attack DTP*

BSL: HEAK YA! *shoots parilizer arrow at yoshiman777 and DTP* there! give it about five, four, three, two, one! *watches them freeze then fall to the ground*

Kat: *walks up to Omega and hits him in the head with a Nunchuck then repeats with DTP* Hehehe!

BSL: thats not nice but its funny!

Kat: thats the point!

BSL: hahaha your so related to me!

Kat: ya i know! *she yells as she skips away to color some more*

BSL: well next question!

Arachne: Fine!

BSL: wow grumpy! but next!

Kid: weired!

Lord Death well thats not nice!

BSL: not like sh came up with him! but anyways next SOUL!

Soul: what? ya i guess its not cool but i dont listen to people!

Maka: Soul Transform NOW!

Soul: Right! *transforms*

Maka: ya you lied! Ha!

Kat: Maka! *runs up to Maka again* can i have a hug?

Maka: shure! *bends down to hug Kat* your so cute!

Kat: thanks *smiles*

Maka: welcome

BSL: Um Maka next one is for you!

Maka: i thoungh *turns around and starts to blush* oh wow shes good!

Jenny: thank you!

Kat: Hehehehe! Jenny your smart!

Jenny: thanks! *turns around and smiles*

BSL: wow thats weired! but next!

Maka: ok *Grabs a picture book and walks over to the window and sits down in a chair*

Kat: can i listen?

Maka: of corse!

Kat and Jenny: *hold hands and skip over to Maka and sit in the other chairs*

BSL: aww shes so good with kids!

Everyone else: ya she is!

Spirit: *stops to catch his Breath*

Jenny: *turns around to see spirit taking a brack* Great uncle SPIRIT! *arm turns into a mace and jumps up and runs at Spirit*

Kat: *Arm turns into nunchucks and fallows Jenny*

Spirit: *starts doing to the chicken dance again* (im going to die!)

Kat and Jenny: *go back to finish the story*

BSL: wow evil! Hahaha well Stein!

Stein: well no there not real i painted them there!

BSL: ya i should have known that! but whatever i fail! next is for Angela wait is Mifune and angela here

Kid: ya he is teaching Cj! remember?

BSL: oh ya well wheres angela?

Angela: *comes flying in the room on her broom* Hi! *almost falls of* WOW! im ok!

Jenny: Angela!

Angela: do i know you?

Jenny: Nope! but i know you!

Kat: Me to!

Angela: who are you?

Kat: Im Katana Tacara! i am part witch!

Jenny: im Jenny adn im part witch to!

Kat and Jenny: Hahahaha

Jenny: wow we're really alike aren't we do you have a brother?

Kat: nope but i have a sister! Kallie!

BSL: we're going to die!

Kallie: *walks up to Katana* yes Katana?

Kat: Hi sissy! this is my sister!

Jenny: Hi im Jenny!

Kallie: hello how are you sweety!?

Jenny: Hehe im good!

Angela: cool! ok its hard to learn i am still learning how to ride it with out falling off but i will try to teach you

Blackstar: *walks in the door* Im back! *stares at the tree little kids* Angela! and who are they?

Angela: Yep ANGELA!

BSL: this is Jenny remember her! and this is my Niece Katana my sister is making me watch her ~she really is my OC but she is my niece~

Blackstar: oh cool! *he seid still staring at angela* (that little brat)

BSL: i guess but next question!

Everyone: Jenny Awsome! Yoshiman777 Strange? and DTP DEAD!

Weapons: *Transform including BSL*

Miesters: *catch there weapons and charge at DTP*

DTP: what the hell these people really do like killing people!

Yoshiman777: yep! *jumps out of the way* have fun dealling with all of them!

Jenny: Brothers gonna get it!

DTP: IM NOT YOUR FREAKIN BROTHER!

Kat: *arm turns into Nunchucks and runs tords DTP* ~she gets pissed easily be carful!~

BSL: GET out of the WAY!

Everyone but DTP: *Dives out of the way* that was close!

Kat: *smaches Nunchucks on DTP's head then walks away*

BSL: ok now that shes done

Kat: oh look *picks up chocolate bar* yum

BSL: yep i agree with yoshiman on this one! RUN!

Kat: *unraps chocolate bar*

Everyone else: *Runs into extra room and watches Katana eat the chocolate bar and attack DTP* HaHaHaHaHaHaHaHa!

Kat and Jenny: *beat the CRAP out of DTP*

Kat: *sugar wares off and faints*

Jenny: *sugar wares off looks over at Kat* Oh No!

BSL: *runs out of the extra room over to Katana who is laying on the floor* Katana...Katana?

Kat: wh..what happend?

BSL: you had a chocolate bar thats what Hahaha

Kat: oh Hehehe *smiles* i am going to take a nap ok?

BSL: sure *picks her up and takes her to the couch and lies her down on the couch* Good night!

Kat: night.

BSL: ok now quietly answer the next question

Kit: that was the last question in that set the next set is from: Omega01x

Omega : Huff... Huff...

Reso : What happened to you?

Rose : He just got back from going biking.

Reso : Oh...

Omega : Question Time! (And thank god my friends didn't dump water on me!)

Rose : *Tips a gallon of water on Omega* That's what YOU think! *smirk*

Maka - (Dark Reso : Haha! *Kidnaps Maka*) Hey, where'd Maka go?

Soul - You seen Maka? (Reso : I think my dark side just stole her.) What?

Stein - (T-Rex : ROOAARR!) Did someone order a T-Rex?

Marie -What sort of weapon are you?

Spirit - (Rose : How the hell did you get so perverted?!) ...?

Excalibur - Reso, Rose! Transform (Reso : Sure. *Transforms* / Rose : K! *Transforms*) SOUL RESONANCE! (Yeah, I can wield two scythes.) WITCH HUNTER! *Digs deep into the Earth and climbs back out* In you go! *Throws Time Capsule containing Excalibur into the hole*

Lord Death - Crud. (Good thing I have Karate lessons!) KARATE CHOP! *Chops Reso* (Reso : x.x)

Kid - You know how to Reaper-chop?

CJ (If you're there) - (Rose : In you go! *Tosses CJ and Kid into closet*) Wait a minute...

Ashura - Why are you afraid of a little girl (aka Maka)? Scaredy cat...

Soul - You know, you look really cute as a girl! (Soul Eater Manga : Operation Salvage Part 1 - 2)

Tsubaki - Because of your nature, do you think you could match soul waves with anyone?

Omega : So, Dark Reso kidnapped Maka?

Dark Reso : YES! *Drags unconscious Maka*

Omega : Rose, Reso.

Reso : ...Fine. *Transforms into silver-black scythe*

Rose : 'Kay! *Transforms into golden-white scythe*

Omega : *Catches Reso and Rose* We'll be back after you finish all the Ts and Ds (Hopefully with Maka...)

Rose : Catch you later!

Soul: Maka!

BSL: quiet of she will kill you!

Soul: but that ideot just took Maka!

Kat: *wakes up Screaming and her arm turns into Nunchucks and slams them on Souls head* SHUT UP IM TRYING TO SLEEP!

Soul: Crap that hurt still not as much as the drumstick!

BSL: yep nothing hurts as much as a hit from me! my head still hurts alittle!but anyway next ques- O..M...D! *looks up*

T-Rex: ROARRRRR!

BSL: *Shoots Electric arrow at T-Rex* there!

Stein: thanks *pulls T-Rex into lab and Dissects it*

BSL: i knew it!

Everyone else: WHO DIDENT!

BSL: well ya i just you have a point! well next!

Marie: i am a Mallet of corse in the episode where wait i cant tell you have you finished the season then you should know! so next!

BSL: Hey thats my line *pouts*

Spirit: i am not perverted!

Everyone else: YES YOU ARE!

BSL: ya you are but next!

Excaliber from inside the capsle: FOOL! this container can not contain me! Wings of light! *grows wings and bracks out of the capsle*

Everyone else: Great! now what!

Omega: um i dont know your weapons KILL HIM! ROSE, RESO!

Rose: K!

Reso: Whatever

Random Girl with Black hair down the middle of her Back: Kallie, Katana NOW!

Kallie and Katana: Right! *transform into Kallie flaming Nunchucks Katana Freezing Nunchucks*

BSL: Hey Mysti!

Mysti: HIYA! BSL follow my lead!

BSL: RIGHT! *transfroms*

Kara-Sama: *catches BSL and is ready to fire*

Blackstar: Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: Right! *transforms*

A Death Sythe?: im fighting to!

BSL: i thought you where on vacation Mirina?

Mirina: i took a brack from my vacation to come see my little sister!

Everyone else: Wow

BSL: yes its vary suriprising but Katana just had chocolate and you where not here it was awsome she ate the choclate and Kicks this persons ASS!

Mirina: wow yep she is so related to you Hahaha

BSL: its like a family reunion Hahaha *smiles* we have me You Katana, Kallie, and Mysti! Hahaha its so weired

Everyone else: wow so many new people Mind introdusing us?

BSL: sorry this is Mirina my older sister she is a Death sythe

Lord Death: yes how was your vacation Mirina?

Mirina: it was boring thats why im back!

Lord Death: welcome back!

Mirina: thanks!

BSL: ok this is Kallie or younger version of azusa!

Mirina: God azusa havent seen her in a while not that i want to, um Spirit what are you doing?

Spirit: *still doing the chicken dance*

Jenny: he is being forced to do the chicken dance for me and Kat!

Mirina: where is Kat?

BSL: taking a nap!

Mirina: then we should be quiet so she does not chop any one

BSL: to late she already choped Soul!

Mirina: oh wow!

BSL: yep! ok and Katana my Niece and Mirina's Daughter!

Mirina: i dont know how this happened but she takes after BSL more than she takes after me!

BSL: i tought her well! Hehehe

Mirina: Hahaha

BSL: and Mysti is our cousin and Kallie and Katana's Miester! so ya a family reunion!

Kid: can we get back to the Fight!

BSL: oh ya Hahaha

Excaliber: FOOL you can not defeat me!

BSL: we've done it about five times before i think we can! *transforms back into a Bow and Arrow/harp*

Kara-Sama: ready BSL?

BSL: YA lets do this!

Blackstar: ready Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: Yes!

Kid: LIZ PATTY!

Liz: ok!

Patty: RIGHT!

Blackstar: Tsubaki Ninja sword mode!

Tsubaki: Ok! *transforms into a Ninja sword*

Blackstar: SPEED STAR

Excaliber: *holds Sword in hand*

Kid Liz and Patty: LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!

Patty: noise leave is a to 30 Precent

Liz: ready to fire in three

Patty: TWO!

Liz and Patty: ONE

Kid: FIRE DEATH CANNON! *Fires Death cannon at Excaliber* Blackstar Stay our of the way!

**AT THE SAME TIME!**

Blackstar: Watch carfully! *uses speed star to confuse Excaliber then attacks him* dont take your Eyes of my CREAP!

**AT THE SAME TIME!**

Kara-Sama: ready?

BSL: HEAK YA!

Kara-Sama and BSL: LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!

BSL: Preparing Mega Musical Blast! ready in five, Four, Three, Two, One Ready for fireing!

Kara-Sama: Lets Finish this *pulls out a giant Musical note and Fires at Excaliber*

BSL: BLACKSTAR WATCH OUT!

Blackstar: What? oh *Jumps out of the way amost geting hit* wow that was big!

BSL: *comes out of Weapon form and Falls to her knees* holly crap *has a giant cut on her arm* how that hell did that happen nobody ever came close to us?

Blackstar: What happened?

BSL: I dont know? What the Hell!

Everyone else: what happened

BSL: like i said about three times now i dont know!

Mirina: *sits next to BSL on the floor* Lord Death do you think it could be...

Lord Death: yes it could vary well be that!

BSL: be what?

Mirina: it could be your powers coming in or something worse!

Lord Death: There was once told a story about a special power with is

Kara-Sama: i have heared that story! the power is Mega Musical Blast wow that is so cool congrats

BSL: what are you talking about? thats the first time i have ever used that and why congrats?

Kara-Sama: the story says that the Girl with this power is more powerful than a Kishin!

Everyone: Holly crap! that explains alot! Like how she took down the kishin in less than five minutes!

BSL: but still that does not explain why i have a Giant Scrach on my arm and i never tuched any thing!

Kara-Sama: well the Story also states that if this Person uses the power without knowing the power of the Move will experiance Major Scars and could also hurt anyone close to her!

BSL: i Knew i shouldent have go that far! but i did anyway!

Kara-Sama: the Scap will not last long and non of us are hurt! so its fine! right oh and it states that someone that is hit with this move and Dies is most likely not to come back but it is possible so that means EXCALIBER IS GONE!

Everyone else: YAY!

BSL: (i could have killed Blackstar or Kara-Sama or anyone! i will not use this move inless an emergancy!)

Kara-Sama: well now all we have to do is *almost gets blinded by a Bright Flash of Blue light* what is that! wait i remember this part! um it says that the Marks left on the person that uses this power only last a couple of minutesat the least but they could be there forever!

BSL: wow you make me fe MUCH better!

Kara-Sama: i know i am so nice

BSL: *smacks Kara-Sama in the head with a drumstick* quiet being smart! Blackstar i could have killed ou i am not going to use this Stupid power any more only for emergancy!

Kara-Sama: sounds good to me!

Tsubaki: Blackstar is to strong hes not going to let one hit kill him!

BSL: ya i know but still!

Tsubaki: ya i get what you mean i have gone through the same thing remember the inchanted sword when we couldent master it!

Blackstar: dont remind me, we still havent mastered it!

Tsubaki and BSL: *smile* hahahaha

BSL: well now that, that is over with back to the questions!

Kid: nope i dont know the reaper chop!

Mifune: *walks in with Cj behind him* hello back from the lessons with Cj she is getting better!

Cj: not really!

Mifune: got any questions wait where is Angela

Angela: *comes flying in with two other girls behind her* Mifune!

Miune: who are they *points to Jenny and Katana*

BSL: that is Jenny and Katana Katana is my niece you know what i am not going over this again! well no there are no quesstions for you but Angela did have one earlier they asked her if she could teach Jenny how to fly on a broom! and Katana wanted to join in on the fun so Angela let her!

Mifune: ok as long as its ok with you and angela stays safe along with the others!

BSL: yep there fine well next is for Cj wow well not so

**IN THE CLOSET!**

Cj: oh crap not again man!

Kid: they better let us out!

**OUTSIDE OF THE CLOSET!**

BSL: well now next question!

Ashura: make that two little Girls! *looks at BSL who is still kneeling on the ground*

Maka: well im done the story and they look happy!

Kat: that was the best story ever it was about a girl how has powers and doesent know about them and the power is called

BSL: its called Mega Musical Blast!

Kat: How did you know!

BSL: lucky guess!

Kat: but ya and she can defeat a kishin in one shot with it! but it can hurt anyone around her including her!

BSL: *starts to cry alittle then walks over to the wall and sits aginst the wall and mumbles* Why me of all people what did i do to disurve a power like this that can hurt people that dont diserve it!

Maka: what happened to her?

Tsubaki: *wispers to Maka what happened*

Maka: wow poor BSL! now what?

Tsubaki: i will talk to her ok! *walks over to BSL*

Maka: well i guess i can continue the questions! soul!

Soul: WHAT! a GIRL? WHAT THE HELL!

Maka: OMD! (Hahahahahahahaha) well next question is for Tsubaki but she is Bissy! so thats it for this chapter Blackstarluver132 does not own soul eater she only owns: Kara-Sama, Kallie, Katana, Mirina, and Mysti so bye

Everyone but BSL Tsubaki Maka and Blackstar: BYEZZZZZZZZ!

Blackstar: BSL Hey its ok im fine!

BSL: i know but still!

Blackstar: Hey everyone loves you for geting rid of Excaliber!

BSL: *smiles slightly* but i sti-

Blackstar: its fine believe me! we're all fine! all that matters is that were all fine! and you where amazing *sits next to BSL to finish talking* and you are ok so thats all that matters!

BSL: *looks up at Blackstar* but i almost hurt you *hugs Blackstar*

Blackstar: ya almost but you dident and now you need to get up *stands up and holds out hand to pull her up * and go kill the Kishin! again

BSL: *smiles and Grabs his hand* fine but im not doing it alone!

Blackstar: of corse not! Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: *turns around to see Blackstar and BSL standing there* Right *transforms*

BSL: Kara-Sama!

Kara-Sama: what? *she says turning around and smiling*

BSL: *transforms* Lets Go KICK SOME KISHIN ASS!

Blackstar: HEAK YA!

Kara-Sama and Blackstar: *charge at Ashura*

Ashura: what the heak? *Dies*

BSL and Tsubaki: *transform back into human form*

BSL: as you and patty said in the last episode of the english version WE DEFEATED THE KISHIN AND BAD WEATHER! Hehehe

Everyone: Hahahaha BYE!


	21. Chapter 19

_**CHAPTER 19! DONT FORGET! use shrinking potion on Excaliber to trample him!**_

BSL: hi!

Kara-Sama: are you still upset from last chapter?

BSL: yes. *pouts*

Kara-Sama: WELL GET OVER IT! you killed the kishin again and you where fine at the end of last chapter!

BSL: point is!

Kara-Sama: GET OVER IT!

BSL: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Kara-Sama: fine i am doing the questions! (watch this will work)

BSL: what no i will (crap her freakin test worked)

Kara-Sama: fine!

BSL: ok now who is going to wait i have a request! here is the first set and the request it is from: **kittykat54321**

**BSL - can u put my OC in ur story PLEASE my OC name is Katrina (her nickname is Nina dont ask y thats what she likes to be called!).**

**Stein- can u disect a turtle? *holds up a turtle***

**Spirit- why do u let stien disect u? (stien disect him!)**

**Crona- who would you call ur best friend?**

**Soul- what is ur favorite thing to do to pass time? kid - what is 7777 Pluse 7777 - 7777 - 7770 pluse 7/2?( iknow the answer it is just to freak him out!)**

**Angela - when u grow up what do u think ur powers will be sentered around?**

**BSL - what is the funniest prank u can think of and will u do it?**

**kallie - give Kara-Sama lessons on how to be nice. Kara-Sama, BSL, Blackstar, Tsubaki - Tsubaki be Kara-Sama's weapons for two chapters. BSL be Blackstars weapon.**

**BSL - *shove Opposite potion (this potion changes her trates only last half a chapter) down her throat* BSL - how come everyone is forgotten in a closet?**

**Mirina - why is Katana named after a sword when she's are a pair of nunchucks?**

**Black*star - what is your favorite part of being Tsubaki's mister?**

**Oh Kid! - *pushes Cj into closet with kid fangirls***

**BSL and Blackstar - *lock's them in a big metal walk in closet***

**Kid - *shoot's kid a tranqulizer dart and paint beezlebub and kid half purple***

**Katana - *drop a chocolate bar on the floor and walks away* oops!**

**Hero - how did you last a week with Excaliber?**

BSL: ya of corse she can ask the questions! ok now first is for Stein!

Stein: i could but last time i did i got bitten!

BSL: wow your a wimp! what ever next

Spirit: not like i have a choice!

BSL: fine then STEIN TAKE HIM AWAY!

Stein: *stops fighting with the turtle and drags Spirit in to the lab*

Spirit: what the HELL stein stop NOW!

Stein: shut up and it will be over in a minute!

BSL: Hahahaha nice one!

Nina: thank you i came up with that one!

BSL: sweet! but next question!

Crona: well Maka!

Maka: aww same here

Blackstar: What about me i knew you longer! Maka: no its Crona!

BSL: what the hell Maka *drummer chops maka* how does that feel!

Soul: wow nobody has ever chopped the chopper!

Maka: shut up soul!

Soul: but i have to answer the next question!

Maka: answer it and the SHUT UP!

Soul: *salutes Maka* yes ma'am! well all i do is sit and chill!

BSL:wow thats the stupidest thing i have ever heared of even i do things and all i do is play on the compter all day even at school! got to love laptops! but next questiion! *hears an weired noise turns to see kid and Cj standing in front of a door looking like there readyto kill some one* (CRAP! i for got about them!)

Kid and Cj: WHAT THE HELL you freakin forgot about us in the closet dident you!

BSL: nope (LIE!)

Kid i know your lieing! we where in there al night!

BSL: sorry!

Cj: Why the hell do you forget about people in closets!

BSL: i dont know but your just in time for your question Kid!

Kid: *explodes*

Cj: Kid! *runs over to kid*are you ok

Kid: so many sevens! LIZ PATTY! NOW!

Liz: ya ok! *transforms*

Patty: COMING! *transfroms*

Kid: *shoots at KK(kk is short for kittykat54321) and Nina* DIE!

Nina and KK: X.x

KK: (im going to die by the time they finish my questions!)

BSL: ok now next Angela

Angela: i dont know mabey *thinks* I dont know!

BSL: wow a good question! sorry she couldent answer it but on with the questions! hehehehe

Kara-Sama: shes back! and we're dead!

BSL: nope not all of you!

Kara-Sama: oh thak god im safe

BSL: nope everyone but you excaliber, Azusa, Spirit, and Stein! *grabs Kara-Sama, Azusa,Excaliber, Spirit, and Stein* Stein dissect them please!

Stein: sure!

BSL: thanks! ok now next question! aww crap well she has had about five seconds of torcher *opens door to see stein dissecting Excaliber*

MEAN WHILE!

Mirina: *covers Katanas eyes*

BSL: wow ok well Kara-Sama come here now it is time for the real torcher! OH KALLIE!

Kallie: yes? oh its time ok Kara-Sama please follow me! *grabs Kara-Sama's hand and walks into spare room* now you must never be -

**BACK IN THE OTHER ROOM!**

BSL: i cant wait to see what Kallie did to her!

**ABOUT TEN MINUTES LATER!**

Kara-Sama: *walks in* hello how do you do?

BSL: holly crap!

Kara-Sama: that is not vary nice ma'am

BSL: strange but the next question is for me, Tsubaki, Kara-Sama, and Blackstar

Kara-Sama: vary well

Tsubaki: is this going to work?

BSL: KittyKat54321 did this for a reason to make sure that it would work!

Tsubaki: oh ok!

Blackstar: ok

BSL: yep! What the hell do you think your doing *starts to glow a bright Pink (BSL hates pink)* hello what are we doing here

Everyone else: (what the hell happened!) hi?

Maka: we are answering questions sent from readers!

BSL: vary well then

Blackstar: What the hell happened to her?

Everyone else: i dont know!

BSL: what do you mean? well should we get back to the questions?

Maka: ok? (this is weired i dont like this!)

BSL: why are there peop)le in closets?

Everyone: you put them in there!

BSL: i will do no such thing!

Blackstar: but thats fun locking people in closets!

BSL: why whould i care what you say?

Everyone: crap Kittykat is going to get it when this wares of!

Blackstar: (what!)

BSL: (i will freakin kill her!,Blackstar: what is going on i walk out of the room for one second to come back and get yelled at by my girlfriend!, *thinks to self: OMD HE CALLED ME HIM GIRLFRIEND!* i am going to freakin kill her!, Blackstar: what who?, Kittykat54321 and Nina for making me drink that freakin Potion!)

Mirina: well i dont know i liked the name and we thought she would take after her father and be a Katana

Kat: ya!

Mirina: nothing!

Kat: K!*starts playing with jenny again*

BSL: what is wrong with this place its so messy!

Blackstar: *grabs Nina by the shirt* I AM PISSED OFF NOW GIVE ME THE FREAKIN ANTIDOT!

Nina: *gives antidot* now let me down!

Blackstar: thank god *drops Nina and walks over to BSL*

BSL: whats that? *takes antidot and tarts to glow blue(BSL loves blue!)* holly crap! what the HELL HAPPENED!

Blackstar: shes back Hahahaha

**ABOUT TEN MINUTES LATER!**

BSL: i just had four different types of chocolate in an icecream cone! i feel like Blackstar on a sugar high!

Blackstar: whats that supost to mean?

BSL: it means that you are hyper and that is good but i bet i can keep up with you when you use speedstar!

Blackstar: *smiles* oh ya! hey Tsubaki!

Kara-Sama: she my weapon!

BSL: let is slide for a second! thats all we need!

Kara-Sama: fine

Tsubaki: coming Blackstar *transforms*

Blackstar: ready?

BSL: you bet hehehe

Maka: ok now Blackstar use Speed star and BSL is just running yep she is going to loose!

Blackstar: Tsubaki Speed Star!

Tsubaki: k!

BSL: ready when you are

Blackstar: im ready Maka!

Maka: ready three Two One Go!

Blackstar and BSL: *Run to the finish line*

Blackstar: *is ahead of BSL*

BSL: *runs as fast as posible and passes Blackstar*

Blackstar: *is tied with BSL*

AT THE FINISH LINE ABOUT FIVE SECONDS AFTER THEY STARTED!

Soul: hear they come their neck and neck OMD! is that possible?

Kara-Sama: with BSL and Blackstar anything is possible!

BSL and Blackstar: *finish the Race at the same time*

Blackstar: holly crap yor fast!

BSL: i think she sugar is wareing off! *is panting* god im tired!

Blackstar: im not

BSL: ya well i had alot of sugar and i am like wow! well next

Cj: *gets pushed into closet with Kid fangirls*Help!

Kid: Cj! gur! Liz Patty!

Liz and patty: k!

Kid: *shoots down door to watch fan girls poor out of the closet then he starts to run* im dead!

BSL: *snaps and the fangirls are gone* hey wheres Cj?

Kid: *stops running to look for Cj runs up to closet to find Cj lying there* CJ!

Cj: *is all beaten up and can barily talk* k..kid!

Kid: Marie!

Marie: *comes running to Kid* whats wrong? *looks at Cj who is lying on the floor all beaten up from crazy fangirls* oh never mindi can fix this ok this is going to hurt a little ok

Cj: o..k

Marie: Healing wavelength! *uses healing wavelength on Cj* there give it a minute!

Kid: ok thanks Marie! *waits for a little* Cj?

Cj: *sits up* ya? thanks Marie

Marie: *smiles then walks away* no problem

Kid: you ok?

Cj: ya thanks to marie!

BSL: ok now that Cj is all better and Kid is not going to cry hes holding back the tears! next quest wait Nina what are you doing? *gets thrown into closet* why does everyone like throwing me into the closet god im the freakin host!

Blackstar: *hits Nina with soul force and throws her on the ground* i am doing this again got it!

Nina: *coughs up blood* ok!

BSL: looks up to see Blackstar at the door* thanks whats with these people and throwing people in closets and did you notice its mostly us!

Blackstar: ya

BSL:ready?

Blackstar: yep lets do this

Nina: what are they talking about? *watchs BSL tranform* oh that im dead!

BSL: ready when you are! lets try something new ok!

Blackstar: i thought you wherent going to use it again?

BSL: no not that i foud out a new move i have!

Blackstar: cool ok whats it called

BSL: (its called Musical lightning wave it will go crescendo **~for those of you that dont know what Crescendo means it means to get louder like yo use in band!~** ya its musical themed to everyone of my moves are! you get used to it!, Blackstar: lets do this so how does it work?, all you do is say the name of it after Soul resonance and strum from the smallest string to the largest ok and it will gradually get loader and make a musical lightning wave!, Blackstar: lets do this!)

Blackstar and BSL: LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!

Blackstar: Musical Lightning Wave! *starts to strum the strings from the shortest to the longest* here we go! *he yells as the bold of lightning heads tords Nina*

Nina: X_X *is dead*

BSL: *come out of weapon form* YES! *highfives Blackstar*

Blackstar: Sweet! thats so freaking awsome!

BSL: ya it is! Hahaha! *smiles bigger that she already is* well now that shes gone we should probably get back to the questions!

Blackstar: ya!

BSL: ok ne-

Kid: *gets hit by a tranqlizer dart and faints*

Cj: who did that?!

KK: hehehe

Cj: *stares at KK*

KK: *shoots Cj with tranquilizer dart and watches her faint then goes to paint Kid*

BSL: dont hit people with Tranqulizer darts thats not nice

Kara-Sama: what i thought we gave her the antidot!?

BSL: ya you did! i am just being nice? wow are you sure you gave it to me?

Kara-Sama: i am not sure anymore wait i have a way to find out hahaha

BSL: what no i know what your thinking and the answer is NO!

Kara-Sama: why?

BSL: your not hurting my boyfriend (i seid it out loud again even though hes ok with it its like im inbaressed to say that whats wrong with me? dont answer that the answer is Everything!)

Kara-Sama: fine just continue and KK no painting people!

KK: fine!

BSL: ok now next ques- KK NO STOP PAINTING KID!

KK: *shoots tranqulizer dart at BSL and starts to laugh like a maniac*

BSL: holly crap! shes lost it *jumps away from dart* wow that was close!

KK: *shoots more darts at BSL*

BSL: WHAT THE HELL HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU! *avoid's all tranqulizer darts but barily misses one of them runs up to KK and takes tranqulizer dart shooter and jumps out of the way* I GOT IT!

KK: well NOTHING! *trys to take back the tranqulizer dart gun*

Blackstar: cool!

BSL: *smaches tranqulizer dart gun on the floor* thank god

Kid and Cj: *wake up* what happened

BSL: *snaps fingers and KK is in a cage* the crazy girl in the cage thats is what happened! well now that everyone is ok next ques-

Kid: *looks at his father who is in his mirror and sceams because he see's his hair* AHHHHHHHH that the hell happened to my hair!

BSL: dont worry its not permanent! ok well now that everyone is ok next question! no Katana NO!

Katana: why not Auntie?

BSL: (um um oh i got it!) its poisoned!

Katana: gross! *tosses chocolate bar into trash*

BSL: (thank god!) ok next!

Hero: i dont know and i dont want to talk about it *walks over to corner and sits* how did i last a week with him?

BSL: ok well we have no readed she is passed out on the floor still *looks over at Nina* yep out cold so um Cj?

Cj: ok! this set is from oh its from me! ok well i am **Cjsylvester**

**CJ: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't comented in a while!**

**Zane: I'm back to with**

**Chloe: Don't say it!**

**Zane: Shorty here!**

**CJ: (goes on kill mode and attacks Zane)**

**Chloe: I warned him, here are the questions!**

**Spirit go to a psychiatrist!**

**Stein disect Ashura**

**Black*Star how would you react if I won a few tickets to Paris for you and BSL?**

**BSL you forgot about me and Kid in the closet, didn't you?**

**Free do you pee on trees?**

**Crona do you want a kitten?**

**CJ: I WAS TALLER THAN EVERYONE WHEN I WAS IN TEXAS!**

**Zane: x_x**

**Chloe: Bye!**

Spirit: What why?

Cj: your a crazy freak that stacks his daughter and everyone hates you even you daughter!

Spirit: my Maka does not hate me right Maka

Maka: yes i do hate you you dot like soul and i dont get why!

Spirit: *shocked starts to cry in corner holding a Maka doll* **~wow hes shocked i am suprised~**

Stein: Gladly! *trys to Grab ashura and take him to his lab*

BSL: wow i am a little girl and i can kill a kishin and you cant even get it into your lab! sad! well i am in the mood to kill something well at least injure it DRUMMER CHOP! *smaches Drumstick to Ashuras head*

Blackstar: thats cool!

BSL: (OMD! calm down calm down *takes deap breath* ok im good now!) cool ok now next question! no i remembered i let you out earlier this chapter! ok now next before she killes me!

Free: WHAT! *blushes* thats gross!

Everyone else: ya it is and your lieing your face is bright red! Hahahahahaha!

BSL: OMD that is gross! ok now next question Crona!

Crona: ya when i was little i wanted a pet but lady medusa seid no!

Maka: YOU CAN HAVE BLAIR!

Blair: what!

Soul: i dont think Crona could deal with Blair Maka you can barily deal with her!

Maka: Damn it you got a point!

BSL: Hahaha nice trying to get rid of Blair Maka! it dident work! well wow calm down Cj no need to throw a chair at Zane! wait go ahead!

Cj: *throws chair at Zane*

Zane: that all you got?

Cj: *throws a table at Zane* how about that!

Zane: how can you lift that its bigger than you

Chloe: smart move Cj!

Cj: *picks up a Bomb and throws it at Zane and watches him Blow up* Hahaha nope thats all i got tiny but painful wait *walks up to Zane and hits him on the head with a Frying pan* ok now thats all i got

Zane: X_X (crap!)

Cj: i feel better now! *smiles*

BSL:cool i loved the Explosion! it was so AWSOME!

Maka: well Cj next set!

Cj: ok this set is from: **Yoshiman777**

**jenny; hees baaaack :3**

**d(dark).me; the clumsy idiot got blown up again XD**

**DTP; so instead of dieing you and him switch places?**

**; yep XD**

**DTP; cool**

**; now on with the torture :D**

**DTP; torture. . . sweeet :D**

**; i know right :D . 1)maka and stein- *glues hands together* :3 it will wear off next chapter**

**DTP; *starts laughing***

**; long live SteiKa :D**

**2)spirit- *glues headphones to his ears playing the hamster dance on repeat* SUFFER XD**

**3)soul- you scared of maka :D**

**DTP; you know i think he is :D**

**; i know right :D**

**4)azusa- use your creepy stare on DTP**

**DTP; oh not cool man D:**

**; oh come on, you have a stare just as scary :D**

**5)free- *hits with tranquilizer dart and drags him* time for a trip to the vet XD**

**6)excalibur- *sees him lying dead* . . . i think ill pull a medusa with him (melt him down and put him in someone) *puts in a box and ships it to a private lab***

**7)kid- 7 rules :3 . DTP; OMD thats hilarious, you are way better then the goody goody side**

**; i know right, i mean me and him have nothing in common other then our crush on *smacks hand over mouth* noone heard that**

**DTP; you have a crush :o**

***smirk* who is it**

**; NOONE**

**jenny; i know who it is :D**

**; impossible, how o_O**

**jenny; give me candy and i wont tell**

**; no candy for you**

**jenny; ok fine,. . . you gave it away during your rant**

**flashback time :D . *(from chapter 15)**

**eruka, . . . *faint blush*(gonna kill these things) ok i cant think of any *gets hit by mace***

**jenny; we're supposed to be askin questions * . jenny; end flashback :3**

**; *blushes greatly and goes to hide***

**DTP; omd thats too funny XD**

**jenny; blackmail rules :3**

BSL: ok now wait yo got to be FREAKIN KIDDING ME! not him again! lets go guys!

Weapons: *Transform*

Miesters: *catch there Weapons and attack Dym(Dym is short for Dark yoshiman777)* **~remember BSL and Tsubaki annd still switched!~**

Dym: X_X

BSL: wow he was simple to beat!

Maka: hes not dead yet

BSL: i know *transforms back into a human and grabs drumstick and hits him over the head with a drumstick* now he is

Everyone: YAY! *watches a witches soul come from a dark puff of blackness*

Lord Death: *is in the feald of crosses Digging a hole to put the witch soul in waves for the others to come over*

Everyone else: *walks over to Lord Death with Soul holding the Witch soul*

Soul: *lets go of the witch soul and watches it go into the whole*

Lord Death: well done *he says as he puts the cross in the whole over the Witch soul*

Everyone Else: thank you Lord Death!

BSL: Yay! ok now back to the qestions *looks over at maka and Stein to see that here hands are glued together and cant help but laughing* Hahahaha

Maka: Not funny *she says with her free hand on her hip pouting*

Stein: i agree with Maka!

BSL: Lightin up! what ever people next!

Spirit: *starts to FREAK OUT* GET IT OFF!

Everyone else: hahahahahaha!

BSL: wow Haha love it ok now next question!

Soul: yes who isn't!

almost everyone else: us!

BSL: wow afraid of your own crush

Maka and Soul: WHAT!

BSL: you heared me!

Soul: i dont not have a crsh on Maka!

BSL: thats not what your diary says thanks Blair!

Blair: welcome!

Soul: *blushes* i dont have a diary!

BSL: *Holds up a diary thats Says Soul on it and laughs*

Soul: (im dead!)

Maka: *Blushes*

Blair: i think Maka has feelings for Soul to!

Maka: (im going to kill her!)

BSL: what ever maka wont admit it and neather will soul so oh well back to the questions! ok now next is for wait where is she?

Maka: oh Azusa? she is still sick!

BSL: poor Azusa! oh well DTP lucks out today ok now next is fo-

Free: ha hes gone im safe!

BSL: i can have DTP take you! would you like that?

Free: whats wrong with you?

BSL: everything! Hehehe well sadly wait where is DTP oh well next is for um? ok? now if he comes back to life hes all yours DTP! hahaha! ok no-

Kid: WHY AM I ALWAYS NUMBER SEVEN! ~ look Seven !'s hahaha! evil!~

Cj: its ok Kid dont worry it will be fine!

BSL: ok now next set!

Cj: ok this set is from: **Omega01x**

**Reso : YES! Excalibur is finally gone for GOOD!**

**Omega : Seriously, calm down dude...**

**Rose : *Dumps water on Omega* Got'cha!**

**Omega : STOP DUMPING WATER ON ME! *Raises right hand***

**Rose : *Cowers* I'm sorry!**

**Omega : You'd better be, or I'll show YOU sorry!**

**Reso : Question time, guys...**

**Maka and Soul - (Reso : Help me kill my dark counterpart. / Rose : YEAH!) Do what Reso told you to do... (Beware, Dark Reso is at least five times more powerful than the normal Reso. And, he's insane.)**

**Soul - *Turns Soul into a girl* (Reso : Wow... / Rose : You look soo cute!) What do you think, Maka?**

**Black Star - What's your most powerful ability?**

**BSL - Do you think you can help Reso control his Deathbringer ability? (It basically absorbs the soul of someone still alive. Careful! It's deadly to anyone, even weapons.)**

**Lord Death - Out of curiosity, how many kishin eggs is Ashura's soul worth? *Evil grin* (Reso : o.O / Rose : O.O)**

**Stein - You done dissecting that T-rex? 'Cause I have an experiment labelled 'Reso' (Reso : No freakin' way... / Rose : OH HELL YEAH!)**

**Crona - Beat Ragnarok into a pulp!**

**Ragnarok - * Separates from Crona* Karate... CHOP! *Karate Chops Ragnarok* (Rose : If even concrete was destroyed, I wonder what it would do to his face!)**

**Maka - *Turns Maka into a boy* (Reso : ... / Rose : *Has hearts in eyes*) Don't worry! It only last's a chapter!**

**Omega : So bored...**

**Rose : Enough! Let's get this party STARTED! *Turns on pop music***

**Reso : Please don't dissect me...**

**Omega : *Evil glare* Oh, I will... *Homicidal laugh***

**Reso : Oh HELL NO! *Runs away***

**Omega : Come back here! *Runs after Reso***

**Rose : SOUL EATER FOREVER! *Song changes to Resonance* Now, come here, Maka! *Chases boy Maka***

BSL: (says so only Rose and Reso can hear: dont listen to Him! hehehe *evil smirk*) ok first question is for Maka and Soul

Maka: ok Soul Now!

Soul: ok! *transfroms*

Maka: *catches soul* where is he?

Omega: over there! *pionts to a person standing at the snack table*

Maka: K!

Rose: but tha-

Omega: *slaps hand over her mouth* shut up! thats the point!

Rose: oh Hahaha!

Maka: *walks up to Dark reso and uses genie hunter*

Reso: WHAT THE HELL!

Maka: CRAP! wrong person Blame Omega he told me to i thought you where Dark Reso! i am so sorry!

Reso: i am going to kill him! walks up to Omega with a Tranqulizer dart and stabs him with it* there much better oh and Maka hes over there *points to real Dark Reso*

Maka: ok *walks up to Dark Reso and uses genie hunter*

Dark reso: *dies*

Maka: i thought you said he was harder than the Real Reso?

Soul: *Transfroms back into a human*

BSL: cool! ok now back to the questions!

Soul: *glows Gold then trns into a girl* what was that for?

Maka: OMD! he is cute as a girl! Hahahaha

BSL: OMD! ok thats cool! *takes a picture* this is for blackmail *evil laugh* ok now back to the questions Blackstar

Blackstar: well its between Blackstar Big wave and the Inchanted swored!

BSL: ok my turn yes i can but i might blow him up is that ok?

Rose and Omega: ya ok!

Reso: NO!

BSL: two against one! i win! Hahaha *pulls Reso into a clear room* ok now all we have to do is blow you up a couple times!

Reso: WHAT!

BSL: *pulls out a arrow and aims it at Reso* now this will hurt alot!

Reso: your supost to say it wont hurt! ant why would i do this!? *trys to open door but the door wont open* let me out!

BSL: i cant as Crona says the doors only open one way! *shoots arrow and all that can be seen is a puff of smoke* wow more smoke than i am used to but the more the smoke that more deadly i am becomeing! ok now Reso Stand up now!

Reso: you just blew me up and you want me to stand up!

BSL: thats what i said isn't it! now up IDEOT! ok now what we need to do is make sure that we have plenty of room for this part *claps and the room expands* ok now *waves for Blackstar to come in*

Blackstar: ya?

BSL: *transforms* ok use Musical Lightning Wave!

Blackstar: ok here it goes!

BSL and Blackstar: LETS RO SOUL RESONANCE!

Blackstar: Musical Lightning Wave *starts to strum from shortest string to the longest as a bolt of lightning forms on each line and he hits the last one and the bolt of lightning heads right for Reso*

**ABOUT AN HOUR LATER!**

Reso: *wakes up on the floor* what happened

BSL: NO need to know what happened use your Deathbringer ability Hahaha!

Reso: on who?

BSL: Use it on Ashura!

Ashura: WHAT!

BSL:*holds up a Drum stick* wold you like to go the easy way or the harp's way **~Ha i did a little play on words there!~**

Ashura: the easy way *he says depressingly*

Reso: fine but everyone stand back *watches everyone back away* noy you Ashura!

Ashura: CRAP! fine i will come back to life any way!

Reso: *uses his powerful ability on Ashura* its working!

BSL: ok stop!

Reso: *stops using his power* i can control it! thanks!

BSL: welcome! god and you didn't think geting blown up would help who was wrong

Reso: shut up!

BSL: *pulls out Drumstick and sees the Kishin back away* wow even the kishins afraid! *smacks Reso on the head with her drumstick* there i feel better wait no i dont *hits him again* there much better on ow next question!

Lord Death: well one Kishin soul is one kishin eggs because he is only one person well kishin he used to be a person who had a human soul then started to eat hmansouls and became a kishin egg then continued intill he became a kishin he is still only one kishin egg no more he only eat the human souls he never eat a kishin egg!

BSL: simple answer his sol is worth only one kishin egg! ok now next is for Stein!

Stein: i have been done with that progect and will gladly take him in for surgery *grabs Reso and takes him into his lab* bye!

BSL: bye stein! ok now next question is for *turns around to see Crona Beating up ragnarok* ok well that is being taken care of so

Omega:*Separates Ragnarok and Crona* Karate CHOP! *karate chops Ragnarok* there i am good now *looks over at Crona who is dancing horrifingly* wow now thats scary

BSL: i agree! ok Crona calm down!

Crona: sorry!

BSL: its ok now next question!

Maka: *starts to glow a bright yellow then turns into a boy*

Everyone: O.o* try to hold back the laughter bt cant so starts to laugh* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

BSL: omd thats so freakin awsome! ok ok im done laughing i hope ok now love all of you guys for reviewing and please keep them coming!

Everyone else: BYEZZZZZZZZ!


	22. Chapter 20

_**CHAPTER 20! (OMD already i dont believe it did i make a mistake or something? and sorry for the short chapter i dident have alot of questions i wassad that i dident have alot of questions but i will still be uploading storys everyday)**_

BSL: heya! ok who is doing the questions?

Soul: wow your on a move this chater! why?

BSL: no reason i just hope i can get this typed with out having a Freakin U key! i can use it but i have to be careful and make sure it types well now that i am don with my ramble who is doing the questions! well who wants to?

Katana: Auntie! *pulls on BSL's dress*

BSL: yes *turns around to look at Katana*

Katana: can i read the question *shines bright sapphire eyes at BSL* Pwease!

BSL: ok here you go *passes list of Questions*

Katana: YAY! *takes Questions* ok this set is from:** ~Cjsylvester~** i think!

CJ: X3

Chloe: Wow! You're so cute as a guy!

Zane: :) Soul looks good as a girl, you should keep that look.

CJ: Here are the questions!

Giriko have you ever seen Adventure Time?

Liz what is your fav color?

Arachne who is the strongest meister/wapon pair?

Ox why do you like Kim?

Medusa (shoves hot sauce down throut) MWAHAHAHA!

Eruka what's your reaction to Yoshiman777 liking you?

Crona dance all you want, CJ don't judge!

Zane: Hey CJ?

CJ: Yeah!

Chloe: Who's your meister or weapon because you're both?

CJ: I don't know, maybe I could make my own OC...

Zane: Laters!

BSL: ok the first question is for Giriko!

Giriko:whats that?

BSL: its a Tv shop *turns on Tv* here! its strange!

Giriko: what the hell!

BSL: ok well next question *she says as she trys to turn of the Tv but the remote gets pulled out of her hand* what the Giriko?

Giriko: wow this is interesting i like this show

BSL: thats good because its a Cartoon!

Everyone but Giriko: Hahaha

BSL: wow ok now he wil watch that and i have one lease kid to worry about! Hehehe ok now next question!

Liz: red!

BSL: wow i cant wear red it does not look right because of my red hair! well next question!

Arachne: Maka and soul

Blackstar: what! well ya they did defeat the kishin I FREAKIN HELPED!

BSL: no worrys she already payed but for fun *throws another drum stick at Arachne* there i feel better no i dont i am still insain! i allways will and thats why i am awsome!

most people: ya ok!

BSL: what ever next question! ok Ox!

Ox: i dont love Kim!

BSL: it doesn't say love it says like but now we know you love her! Hahaha

Ox: *blushes* (im doomed they know!, BSL: Ha you admit it!) howdo you do that!

everyone else: do what

BSL: Dont mind that but i know he loves Kim!

Kim: *blushes* (wow he feals the same way, BSL: man i love life! hehehehe want me to tell him or are you going to!?) wow that is freaky i will do it! *Kisses Ox*

BSL: (wow someone likes Ox? weired he's a freak) Ok now next question! *all of a sudden hears an scream and turns around to see Medusa freaking out and starts to laugh* Omd hahaha

Medusa: Hot Hot Hot *she sceams running around in circles inher cage*

BSL: Hahahaha wow shes funny ok next Question

Medusa: HOT! GET IT OUT OF MY MOUTH!

BSL: i dont want to i want to watch you suffer!

Kara-Sama: help her!

BSL: nope i dont want to!so shecan suffer *snaps fingers and Cj has another bottle of Hot sauce* suffer some more!

Cj: Hehehehehe *poors Hot sauce down Medusas throut and watches her panic*

BSL: wait intill it wares off to do it again or starts to atleast i love torchering people so ya i win! *evil smile* ok now next before i kill some one from bordem!

Eruka: im back!

BSL: wow nice timing! ok next question is for you!

Eruka: *reads question and blushes* wow who? oh him ok remember wow i cant believe he likes my *blushes bright shade of red*

BSL: wow you can see the blushing all around the room! aww so cute ok now next ques- wow freaky!

Crona: *still dancing* i havent stopped! as soonas he left i started again! i d=finally think i can do things i can dance and alot of other things!

BSL: Go Crona! ok now next set Katana!

Katana: Ok! this set is from: **Yoshiman777**

**jenny; *looking at the ground were yoshis soul is buried***

**DTP; you guys do know he will revive as his good half were his soul is right?**

**jenny; Question time -**

**DTP; *sweatdrop* well i guess we should till someone digs the idiot up**

**1)BSL- why is it when DYM brought a tranc gun everyone had one XD**

**2)everyone- why do you like killing so much**

**3)free- vet time :D**

**4)kid- pick a number from 1 to 7 XD**

**5)excalibur- . . . well since you killed him before he could ill send him *puts in a box and mails away***

**jenny; i wanna ask some to :D**

**6)uncle kid- sorry bout the 7s, its his lucky number(hence his name having three)**

**7)all- was i the only one that caught the blush in ch 15 and put 2 and 2 together**

**8) 8 questions :) . . . you guys do know being buryed alive is one of his fears right XD**

***muffled scream is heard***

**DTP; and its return of the idiot XD**

**jenny; lets get him out before he suffacates and turns back do dym**

**DTP; *thinks about it* maybe ill leave him there :D**

**jenny: *jennychops DTP***

BSL: i dont know it was her choice! not mine! heak if i know! ok next

Everyone: its fun!

BSL: Its AWSOME! hehehehe! *evil Grin* its freakin awsome killing things and Kishins hahaha! but i will kill him later this chapter at least once if not more! (i love torchering the kishin!) ok now next question!

Free: *gets draged to the vet*

**AT THE VET!**

Free: *Claws everyone then walks out the door*

**BACK IN GALLOWS MANOR!**

Free: *walks into Gallows Manor* WHAT THE HELL!

BSL: *shoots with an arrow* there ok now next question!

Kid: WHY ONE THROUGH SEVEN! *mumbles* four its half of eight!

BSL: i should have known wow thats my brothers favorite number hey its his birthday today HAPPY BIRTHDAY! *starts to cry*

Maka: whats wrong?

BSL: i dont get to see my brother on his birthday hes acrost the country!

Maka: wow poor you!

Tsubaki: its ok at lest you can see him someday!

BSL: (CRAP poor Tsubaki i feel so bad) oh Tsubaki i am so sorry!

Tsubaki: its ok! shouldn't we continue with the questions *you could see she was hiding back the tears*

BSL: ok next question is for wait Excaliber is dead! Hehehe

Dead Excaliber: *gets mailed*

Kid: thanks Jenny!

BSL: YAY! ok now next question! no i saw it i forgot to say something Hahaha! Oops! well on with the questions!

Everyone: Oh well he can try to kill us next time! *smiles*

BSL: wow that was a short chapter well bye! wait i promised i would kill the kishin again! hehehe *Pulls out a Drum stick and starts to smack it on the kishin* aww crap i broke it HOW DARE YOU! *pulls out an arrow and hoots it at the kishin and watched him explode* hehehehe!

Everyone: BYEZZZZZZZZ!


	23. Chapter 21

_**CHAPTER 21! (hey its one of my favorite numbers!*) oh and i am so sorry for the short chapters latly i will have a really long chapter up later ok!**_

BSL: HEYA! ok now hows life! oh and i am so sorry for the short chapters latly i will have a really long chapter up later ok!

everyone: you just saw us yesterday!

BSL: ya i know i.. we.. never mind whos doing the questions well wait has Mirina done the questions yet *waits for an answer* well nothing ok Mirina go ahead!

Mirina: Ok this is from: **Omeg01x**

**Omega : Finally! My laptop's all working again! *Jumps up and down***

**Reso : Shut up, Al.**

**Omega : Don't call me Al.**

**Rose : It IS your real name...**

**Omega : What. Ever! Now, we need to make up for a chapter we DIDN'T review! Let the games begin!**

**Rose : I think the Hunger Games have gone to your head...**

**Soul - (Rose : I got pictures of you as a girl! *Waves photos* / Reso : Seriously?) I'm with Reso on this one...**

**Maka - What do you think of the Hunger Games ? (If you've heard of it) (Reso : *Facepalm* / Rose : *Double Facepalm*)**

**Black Star - *Throws into Large Forest Arena with 23 others trying to kill him* It's the Hunger Games! Only one can survive! (Reso : That't it. Too much Hunger Games / Rose : I'm beginning to agree with you)**

**BSL - *Throws into Large Forest Area with Black Star* He needs company. (Stay in weapon form, or else you'll be forced to either kill yourself or Black Star or both) (Rose : NOOOO! / Reso : ...No?)**

**Tsubaki - Now that those two are out of earshot, who do you think could face Black Star?**

**Kid and CJ - *Duct tapes into love-seat with eyes forced open* Watch the horrors about to be revealed!(AKA The Hunger Games!) (Reso : Now you've done it... / Rose : That's totally IT!)**

**Patti - If you were starving and stuck with a giraffe, would you kill the giraffe or not?**

**Liz - If you thought ghosts were scary, then I promise you that you'll find no peace after the Hunger Games! (Reso : GIMME A BREAK! / Rose : YEAH!) *Traps Liz in extremely violent and graphic and terrifying nightmare***

**Soul - Would you either stand up to people with at least 1,000,000 times more strength than your own, or kill the one you love?**

**Maka - Same as above.**

**Spirit - (Rose : GEEET LOOOOST! *Kicks Spirit out a nearby window* / Reso : Wow...)**

**Medusa - Reso... (Reso : ...Fine *Transforms*) DeathBringer! *Sucks soul out of Medusa***

**Omega : LEAVE NO SURVIVORS!**

**Kim (If you're there) - You're stuck in between the most violent and graphic role-play game of your life, and Ox. What do you pick?**

**Ox (If you're there) - Excalibur's dead, so I have no idea what to do... (Rose : KARATE CHOP! *Chops Ox* / Reso : o.O) O.O, What was that for? (Rose : I swear I saw him trying to sneak up on Kim...) Seriously?**

**Arachne - *Traps in dimension filled with hawks* Say goodbye to spiders!**

**Free - *Traps in world filled with psychotic Giriko clones* Live fast and die!**

**Stein - *Opens gate to prehistoric times* Well?**

**Omega : I WILL KILL YOU ALL! (I'm Bipolar (Only in FanFics))**

**Reso : What the-?**

**Rose : Reso! **

**Reso : Sure! *Transforms* **

**Rose : CHAAARGE! *Attacks Omega* **

**Omega : *Massive greatsword appears in right hand* DIE, FOOLS!**

BSL: what's so cool about Hunger games?

maka: *opens mouth in ahhh* WHAT!

BSL: you heared me well first question is for!

Soul: what ya going to do with them post them on Facebook?

Rose: may...be

BSL: ok now thats awsome here give them to me i will up load them now! *smiles*

Soul: you wouldn't

BSL: we all know i will!

Everyone but BSL and Soul: she will!

Soul: dont even think about it!

Rose: *gives her a USB with the pictures on it* hehehehe

BSL: *takes pictures and uploads them* Ha i did it! *smiles Proudly* ok now that i am done torcher- *hears a bell go off and picks up laptop* wow six messages already!

Soul: im De- *hears phone go off and picks it up* hello

Person on the other end: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Nice SOUL!

BSL: hey is that... IT IS MADASON!(Madason is a friend of mine that is her screen name well its Madason167 and check out her story!)

Madason: what BSL? HEY!

BSL: YEP! well now Madason GEt it here *opens door to see Madason fall from leaning on the door* hi!

Madason: *falls on her face* hi *gets up* so how are you

Everyone but BSL and Madason: can we move on?!

BSL: oh ya lets move on! ok next question is for Maka!

Maka: remember what i seid earlier!

BSL: what ever ne- BLACKSTAR! thats *gets thrown in arena* It what the hell!

Blackstar: i dont know what has gotten into him!

BSL: i dont know either! wait what did that slip say *reads over questions* Crap here they come!

Blackstar: ready!

BSL: YEP! *transforms* wait who the hell is he to tell me i have to stay in weapon form! oh ya not the time!

Blackstar: ok now lets use the Paralyzer arrows ok!

BSL: Got it! *nods*

Blackstar: *pulls out arrow and starts shooting at one of the Kishin eggs coming at him*

BSL: Blackstar behind you! *she screamed as he swung around and shot at it*

Blackstar: Got it! *shoots at the person coming at him and watches him fall to the ground* Yes!

BSL: ok now 18 more!

Blackstar: right *he says as he shoots one more to the ground* 17

**BACK IN GALLOWS MANOR!**

Kara-Sama: IM BACK!

Everyone: CRAP!

Kara-Sama: SHUT IT!

Everyone: no!

Kara-Sama: what ever wait wheres BSL and Blackstar?

Maka: down there *points out the window down to an arena*

Kara-Sama: oh ok well next question *hears a voice*

BSL: (SHUT UP HOW DARE YOU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!, Kara-Sama: no! i have to get on with the questions!, **~Mwahahaha i quote patty!~** now "GET YOUR ASS MOVIN NOW DAMN YOU!", Kara-Sama: no)

Kara-Sama: BSL is yelling at me to get movin so i will (BSL: THATS NOT WHAT I MENT!, Kara-Sama: i know) ok now next question Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: Well anyone but face him and win well he doesent like talking about it but mifune *she says as Mifune walks in*

Mifune: well im back from Cj's lessons and what about me?

Tsubaki: the question *hands list of questions to Mifune and points to the question* that one

Mifune: oh ya that ok well i will be sitting over here *sits in seat next to Angela*

Kara-Sama: ok next!

Cj: Hands of ME! *she yells as she is pushed to the loveseat*

Kid: Liz Patty! *he screams as he is getting pushed to the loveseat*

Liz: ya ok! *transforms*

Patty: K! *transforms*

Kid: *catches Liz and Patty and puts patty against Omegas head*

Omega: *blade appears in hand* BRING IT ON!

**BACK IN THE ARENA!**

BSL: well theres only 5 more! so i think its time! *Smiles evily*

Blackstar: ok here we go!

BSL and Blackstar: LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!

Blackstar: alright Musical lightning wave! *starts to strum from the smallest string to the longest string as a beam os Lightning heads at the enemy*

BSL: *watches lightning hit the enemy and cheers* YAY! *jumps out of weapon form into Human form and hugs Blackstar* we did it! ok now to kill then

Blackstar: agreed *catches BSL as she transforms back into a weapon then runs up the srtreet to Gallows manor*

**AT GALLOWS MANOR!**

Kid: well now that Kara-Sama and Omega are nocked out um maka continue!

Maka: ok next is for Liz i think? Oops nope patty is next!

Patty: i would SNAP ITS NECK! *smiles really big*

Liz: im next! wait AHH! *gets shoved in a room with a ghost movie playing **~i swiched the tapes(XD) lets see how long it takes for her to relize it~**

Blackstar and BSL: *Comes in screaming there head's off* WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR WHAT ID WRONG WITH YOU!

Kara-Sama and Omega: *wakes up to hear all the yelling* crap we're dead!

BSL: Nope we're leting you off the hook! YOU IDEOT'S OF CORSE YOUR DEAD! *attacks Kara-Sama with arrows* i will get Omega later!

Maka:well next question!

Maka and Soul: stand up to peopl 1,000,000 times stronger than me!

BSL: im to bissy to enforce that! *is still attacking Kara-Sama

Maka: well thank god i am to tired today! well next!

Spirit: AHHH *flies out the window*

Katana: wow he can FLY!

Mirina: yes he can fly! *smiles*

Maka: well next is for Medusa oh and i hope you know she will just come back ya its the stupid produsers!

Medusa: X_X

**ABOUT TEN MINUTES LATER!**

Medusa: *comes back to life* im back!

Everyone: *sarcastic* yay!

Maka: what ever next question!

Kim: Ox!

Ox: X.x (crap that hurt)

Maka: ok now next question Arac- *turns head to Arachne to see she is not there* oh shes already gone! ok next!

Free (who is on a computer screen): *is traped in a world with Girikos starts to talk acting proud then starting to get pissed of* remember i can't die im immortal (CRAP!)im dead!

Maka: Hahaha time to die! immortal guy!

Soul: what has gotten into her!?

Maka: nothing next question!

Stein: *sees portal and grabs scaple* im off bye see ya later! *enters portal*

Liz: *is still screaming*

Maka: should we continue? or shold that be it?

Everyone: well BSL has a test tomarrow so lets take a Break! BYE!

BSL: im no-


	24. Chapter 22

_**CHAPTER 22!**_

BSL: Heya! i will have the longer chapter up over this weekend ok the reason for that is MY FREAKIN BUS! It drove off with out half of the freakin students! including me! i could have walked but i wasent aloud to stupid people! ok now who wants to do the questions!? *waits for an answer* no requests ok um! Tsubaki want to do it?!

Tsubaki: ok! the first set is from: **Ember (a guest reader!)**

**I'm not sure you Soul Eater people realize how weird and thoroughly entertaining you are. Anyways onto my questions**

**Stein - How did you get that screw in your head?**

**Medusa - Why do you feel the need to be demented 24/7?**

**Kid - have you noticed you're asymmetrical?**

**Soul - It's uncool not to listen to people, you know.**

**Maka - Can I borrow your Maka Chop powers please?**

**And lasty, for Excalibur, though he's prolly dead: I know someone who wants to go to your five hour story telling party! *Points to my brother, we has no idea about Soul Eater***

**Brother : What?**

**Me : Oh, nothing. You might just get randomly dragged away by a freaking... Um actualy nevermind.**

Everyone: we know!

BSL: of corse! ok now STEIN! wait hes still in the portal oh we-

Stein: *walks in* im back it turns out that they are related to birds! well any questions?

BSL: wow you couldent have been like five seconds earlier! but ya it says: Stein: How did you get that screw in your head?

Stein: of corse well if you want to be awake for the rest of your life than tell me and i will tell you how i did it! move on!

Medusa: well *starts randomly attacking Ember* DIE!

BSL: um ok? well- WAIT HOW DID SHE GET OUT OF THE CAGE!

everyone else: *shrugs*

BSL: oh well *snaps and Medusa is back in the cage* there on now next! Wait wh- oh wow he's ahead of me! well while Cj is over with Kid lets move on! Soul!

Soul: ya but shes a freak!

Maka: thats mean!

BSL: i think he ment me! and thank you! *smile's* what ever i know i am a freak and thats why you people love me! Hehehe! ok now next question Maka!

Maka: WHAT NO! get your own!

BSL: wow calm down! ok whos next! oh well Excaliber is dead!

Everyone: YES! *they cheer*

BSL: Hahaha ok now next set!

Tsubaki: ok next set is from: **Cjsylvester**

**CJ: (giggles)**

**Zane: O_O**

**Chloe: I solemly swear to never look at hot sauce the same again.**

**CJ: Here are da' questions!**

**Giriko TURN OFF THE TV BEFORE THE THEME SONG GETS STUCK IN YOUR HEAD!**

**Ashura (throws toaster at him) YOU'RE TOAST!**

**Stein have you ever disected a whale?**

**Medusa (shoves gender bending potion down throat) NOW YOU CAN'T DATE STEIN UNLESS YOU WANT TO BE GAY! MWAHAHAHA!**

**Kilik do you take ballet?**

**Patti cinnamon buns or doughnuts?**

**Liz muffins or corn bread?**

**Free would you rather be scuba diving to look up and see a shark or be scuba diving to look up and see a killer whale?**

**Chloe: I would rather do the shark!**

**Zane: Tour not supposed to answer that!**

**CJ: she can if she wants to.**

**Zane: whatever, BYE!**

Giriko: to late! *starts to hum the Adventure time theme song and continues watching Tv*

BSL: ok no-

Ashura: what *gets hit with a toaster* WHAT THE HELL! and i am not toast

BSL: wanna make a bet *throws arrow at Ashura* DIE KISHIN!

Ashura: X_X (that hurt!)

BSL: he's still alive *throws another drum stick at Ashura* Ha! no back to the questions!

Stein: yes before it became illegal *starts to pout*

BSL: thats not nice poor whale! how about i dissect you *holds up a scaple* Mwahahaha!

Stein: *surch's pocket* where..how... HOW DID YOU GET THAT!

BSL: i just walked up to you and took it! DUH! omd stupid people these days ok next question!

Medusa: SEPTER PLATE! *she yells and points to Cj who flies back to the wall* Hahahahaha!

Cj: holly crap thet hurt *she says getting off the ground*

BSL: you ok?

Cj: ya im ok!

BSL: Good well next question!

Kilik: i do not take Ballet!

BSL: calm down it only a question well whatever continue next question!

Patty: Cinnamon Buns!

BSL: Yum! same here! ok Liz!

Liz: ok well Muffins.

BSL: cool um Free!

Free: Shark totally the shark!

BSL: ok next question!

Tsubaki: that it for that set next set if from: **I'm a Crazy Writer**

**Hi! I'm new here, but...**

**Spirit - MARRY ME?! 3 no seriously. 3**

**Kid - you do know that you wore an asymmeyrical shirt while playing basketball right?**

**Stein - lay off Spirit, okay?**

BSL: well welcome to the world of FANFICTION! ok

Spirit: i dont know what you look like and your not here so!

BSL: um ok? Kid!

Kid: what no it had buttons on the other side the stupid over shirt would not stay and it kept faing and it covered the buttons!

BSL: wow ok next Stein

Stein: um wow ok?

BSL: weired! next set please Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: ok this set is from: **Yoshiman777**

**me(good); *in corner covered in sand rocking back and forth mumbling***

**DTP; *holding shovel* wow he sure is tramatized**

**jenny; *holding small shovel* i wonder what couldve happened to him**

**DTP; *leans in to try and hear the mumbling* all i can make out is friend, hoarder and avalanch**

**jenny; three words that say so much**

**DTP; should we do the questions again**

**jenny; :D yes, i ask first**

**1)eruka- :O blushy face, does that mean you like him back**

**2)great uncle lord death; are those your real hands or do they come with your outfit**

**DTP; thats all you got**

**jenny; yep**

**DTP; guess its my turn then**

**3)spirit-. . .*kicks where it hurts***

**4)all-. . . im surprised no one asked how got everyones DNA (top secret)**

**5)blair- . . . i just cant resist *pours genderbending potion with 2chap on the label down throut* MWAHAHAHA**

**6)kid maka and blackstar; watch this vid '[MikuMikuDance] TelephoneSoul Eater Meisters' by 'RiikoKid' on youtube**

**7)kid- *calls pizza place* hello ill have 7 pizzas sliced in 7 pieces with randomly placed toppings, lopsided cut jolipinios, one side cheesier then the other, and absolutly no symmetry at all. *looks at kid* you want anything**

**DTP; thats all i got**

***the theme from halloween starts playing***

**jenny; thats uncle yoshis phone**

**DTP; *sees him still rocking and mumbling* poor guy ill take the call *gets phone and goes outside***

**jenny; *playing with patches (her stitched up teddy bear)* *jumps when she hears DTP shout from outside***

**DTP; WHAT THE HECK! HOW?!**

***comes in shortly after trying to hide a look of fear***

**jenny; who was that and what did they want**

**DTP;. . . prank call (holy shit we are in trouble)**

**jenny; *shrugs* ok (hes hiding something)**

**me; *still in corner***

**DTP; i feel kinda sorry for him . . .*pours sand over his head***

**me; *screams loudly and runs into the nearest closet slamming the door shut***

Eruka: um um um! *Changes into a frog then hops away*

BSL: i am taking that as a yes! Hehehe! ok net is for Lord Death!

Lord Death: they are part ot my outfit! sweetie!

BSL: cool! but how are they so painful!? wait i dont want to know!

Lord Death: Good idea!

BSL: ok now next is fo-

Spirit: *is on the ground Crying like a Baby* that hurt it FREAKIN HURT!

BSL: i think it was ment to! Hahaha oh and for the next question WE DONT ASK THE QUESTIONS YOU DO!

Everyone: tell us!

Ym: no!

Weapon's: *transform*

Miester's: are you really not going to tell us now?

BSL: hahaha! ok were is he?

Jenny: over there! *point to the door* Hahaha!

BSL: wow ok now next question but first YOSHIMAN! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!

Ym: fine! *walks in pouting*

BSL: there your questions so your going to sit through them!

Ym: fine!

BSL: good little boy!

Ym: shut up!

BSL: *throws Drumstick at him* how did that feel! whatt ever next question *looks at blair* wow creapy!

Blair: what! *looks in mirror* AHHHHHHHH!

BSL: HAHAHAHA!

Everyone but Blair: HAHAHA!

Blair: *crys in corner* why me!

BSL: because! Hehehe im evil

Kallie: your telling me!

BSL: thats not nice either!

Kallie: its not nice but it is true and i dont beleive in lieing!

BSL: SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I PUNCH YOU IN THE FREAKIN FACE!

Kallie: tr-

BSL: *punches Kallie in the face* told ya i would! ok now next question!

Maka, Blackstar, and Kid: what is that?

BSL: oh its interesting! *hits play on computer* here! its strange but cool! and Blackstar you look nothig like that!

Blackstar: ya i dont wear headphones!

Maka: my cape is not that short!

Kid: STUPID LINES OF SANZU! **~i think is spelt Sanzu right my internete is stupid and it wont let me on Google at all and i am PISSED!~**

Cj: its ok Kid!

BSL: ya its cool and interesting but whatever next question!

Kid: AHHHH! *pizza arives* DIE PIZZA! *flips pizza and kicks it out the door* there!

BSL: O.o wow i can do better hehehehe *shoots arrow at the pizza* DIE!

Maka: should i move on?

Tsubaki: i got it ok next set is from: **Cjsylvester**

**CJ: (shoots lightning at Omega) Nobody does that to me!**

**Zane: Since when can you shoot lightning out of your hands?**

**CJ: I've always been able to, I just save for when somebody ticks me off immensly.**

**Chloe: COOL!**

**CJ: Here are the questions!**

**Crona how do you survive Ragnaroks bully sessions?**

**Giriko who is my favorite Adenture Time character?**

**Stein who is a better victim, Spirit or Black*Star?**

**BSL should Chloe or Zane face Excaliber?**

**Soul play got your nose with Angela.**

**Maka have you ever not hated your dad?**

**Kara-Sama when did you get your crush on Soul?**

**Everyone how did you like the hunger games?**

**CJ: LATERZ!**

Omega: (crap that hurt) X_X

BSL: thats AWSOME! ok now First question is for Crona

Crona: I dont Know he just continues and its annoying but now i dont have to deal with him *starts to dance again* yay!

BSL: i dont think i have ever seen him so happy! well next!

Giriko: i dont have one there all cool!

BSL: wow its ike hes a teen age boy! Hahaha ok now next is for stein wait WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!

Stein: an easy question well since i havent Dissected Blackstar yet Spirit!

BSL: then take him away!

Stein: ok *grabs Blackstar*

BSL: WHAT THE HELL I MENT STIRIT!

Stein: fine then: *lets go of Blackstar and Takes Spirit into his Lab* see you next chapter!

BSL: what is wrong with him?! thats not a question! i know the answer to that everyone does! well next! oh thats easy

Zane: bye Chloe

BSL: Bye Zane! Hahaha! awww crap Excalibers dead! man oh well you can spend the day with Spirit but first *chops spirit then Zane* there ok *throws them into closet with a video screen* ok next!

Soul: what?

BSL: DO IT *holds up drumstick*

Soul: ok ok! *walks up to Angela* hi Angela

BSL: This is going on Youtube! *pulls out camera* Hehehe

Soul: *pretends to take Angelas nose*

Angela: *kicks Soul you know where*

Blackstar: HA! now im not he only one!

BSL: um Moving on! *stares at soul laughing* OMD thats to funny! ok ok im good now (no not really its so FREAKIN funny!) next question!

Maka: nope i have always hated him! since he began to cheat on Mama!

BSL: ok next!

Kara-Sama: dont ha- BSL! i am going to FREAKIN KILL YOU!

Soul: WHAT!

Maka: WHAT!

BSL: yes she does

Kara-Sama: i do not!

BSL: yes you do!

Kara-Sama: i DO NOT! (i so do!, BSL: HA! i win!, YOU NEED TO STOP THAT!) STOP THAT!

BSL: nope now i know you have a crush on him Hahaha!

Kara-Sama: Fine i do!

Everyone else: O.o wow!

BSL: HA! o answer the question!

Kara-Sama: when i met him!

Soul: what the other day?

Kara-Sama: no! the first day at the DWMA! Remember

Soul: oh ya! you fell flat on your face!

Kara-Sama: ya!

BSL: Hahahaha!

Soul: still not as bad as the girl that was next to you, she tripped on a flat surface! Hahaha

Almost everyone else: Hahaha!

BSL: That was me! *smiles*

Soul: that was you?

BSL: yep im axident prone! but i KICK ASS when it comes to fighting!

Blackstar: then how are you an Assassin?

BSL: like i said i Kick ass when it comes to fighting but if i'm not there could be nothing infront of me and i would trip and fall on my face! i did that at school today! i was climbing down the step to the library when i triped on my dress and fell down the stairs and landed on my knee Hehe ya then there was the time when all my friends within three days fell UP the stairs then i was like wow whos next me i climbed up the stairs and i was like Yay i made it! went down them to go to me next class and By the end of the day i was climbing up a little flight of stairs like yay i dident fall then my sandal got stuck under the stair i was freaking out it took me almost a minute to get it unstuck and back on then i had to run almost missing the bus so ya last year was not fun and it was the LAST day of school to! well enough of the stories next question my answer is i hate it!

Maka: MEAN!

BSL: what i dont like what is popular!

Everyone but BSL and Maka: i dont care!

BSL: well i will have a longer chapter up sometime within this weekend ok so it will not be tomarrow, tomarrow will be short but i hope not to short i am going to a wedding! right after school! but i will have a chapter up tomarrow ok well BYE!

Everyone else: BYEZZZZZZZZ!


	25. Chapter 23

_**CHAPTER 23!**_

BSL: hi

Maka: ok now whats wrong?

BSL: PEOPLE! i FREAKIN HATE PEOPLE!

Everyone else: hey!

BSL: no i ment people at school i am not i n the mood inless you want to die not PISS ME OFF!

Everyone else: ok!

Maka: what happened

BSL: i dont wanna talk about it! lets just move on KIT!

Kit: ya!

Maka: wheres Gumirulez25?

Gr (short for Gumirulez25): ya!

Maka: wha happened at school?

Gr: this ideot in our school picking on her she was going to kill him but she didn't! she should have!

BSL: ya i should have! *holds up Drumstick* oh IDEOT! *runs up behind Him and hits him on the head with the drumstick* i dont feel any better!

Kit: um ok the first set is from: **Omega01x**

**Omega : My laptop's being reinstalled, so no logging in today...**

**Rose : It's your fault for messing it up!**

**Omega : Wasn't me!**

**Reso : *Sweatdrop* Guys, shut up...**

**Omega : Yeah...**

**Rose : *Dumps a gallon of lemon juice on Omega* You didn't say ANYTHING about lemon juice! *Smirk***

**Omega : *Steam emitting out of head* Rose...**

**Rose : *Runs away laughing***

**Omega : COME BACK HERE! *Chases after Rose***

**Reso : I guess I'm asking...**

**Soul - You look really cute as a girl, you know. (BSL, give me that photo.)**

**Maka - Omega wanted me to ask what you think of the Hunger Games books.**

**Stein - Now it's time for ME to dissect you! *Hands turns into black-silver scythe blades***

**BSL - (Rose : HEEELLLLP! / Omega : GET BACK HERE!) Throw them in a closet or something... they're annoying me.**

**Black Star - Do you think you could survive The Hunger Games without any abilities at all?**

**Kid - *Turns into girl* That wasn't ME! (Dark Reso : HA!) What?! You're still alive?!**

**CJ - Turn Kid back and KILL MY FREAKING DARK SIDE!**

**Blair - *Throws into closet with Omega and Rose* That should give us some peace and quiet...**

**Lord Death - Death, Death, Murder. Mean anything to you?**

**Reso : So, great chapter, and my creator (aka Omega01x) will soon get his laptop up and running. Be seeing you! *Drags Stein into dissection lab***

_**~SET TWO!(ya i missed some so this will be a long chapter!)~**_

**Rose : *Laughs* Great chapter! But, why are we the only ones asking? Come on, people! Review!**

**Omega : Yeah...**

**Reso : Anyway... *Turns just in time to see kishin looking like zombies coming through the door***

**Omega : DIE, YOU SONS OF [Bleep]-S *Starts smashing zombies with steel baseball bat***

**Rose : *Tries not to scream***

**Reso : *Tries not to laugh* Anyway, question time!**

**BSL - Sorry to hear about the test. Good luck!**

**Maka - Can you give Omega some advice on remembering things? He has poor short-term recall...**

**Soul - (Rose : I hear the pictures of you as a girl have recieved over 8,000,000 views, and 5,000,000 favorites!) You get revenge on her for taking those photos. (Rose : Wha-?)**

**Giriko - You're really loud and obnoxious. (Rose : Not to mention you're a stalker! You've been stalking Soul and Maka for awhile now.)**

**JB - *Forces decaf down throat* SHUT UP ABOUT THE COFFEE ALREADY!**

**Blair - (Omega : DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! *Continues smashing zombie brains*) You got any calming drugs on you? Oh, and he's got CNS.**

**Stein - *Currently working on a massive circular gate* Need help on creating a gateway to other planets!**

**Lord Death - If I can't get Omega to calm down, you need to Reaper-Chop him before he goes insane and kills us all! (Omega : DIE! DIE! DIE! *Still smashing zombie brains*)**

**Reso : Is that everyone? No?**

**Everyone - Rose needs help with her special ability, Justice Cross. (It's sort of like Sid's graveyard technique, but it destroys anything and everything in a twenty-meter radius.) She can't control it yet...**

**Omega : DIE! DIE! DIE! *Still smashing zombie brains***

**Reso : *Now biting is fist to stop the laughter***

**Rose : *Screams* AAAHHHHH!**

**Reso : *Breaks down in uncontrollable laughter* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

_**~SET NUMBER THREE!~**_

**Omega : *In corner* Why me?**

**Rose : What happened to him? Other than getting electrocuted by CJ...**

**Reso : He's in shock.**

**Rose : Why?**

**Reso : No idea...**

**Rose : I guess I'm asking now! I only have one question for everyone...**

**Everyone - If you were armed with a sword and stuck in a forest with people armed with guns chasing you, what would be the first thing you would do?**

**Omega : ...**

**Reso : Come on, bro. We need you...**

**Omega : That's a lie.**

**Rose : No it isn't! We really need you!**

**Omega : Then why do you guys keep tormenting me?**

**Reso / Rose : ...**

**Omega : That's what I thought... *Walks out of house* I'll leave a note.**

**Rose : What for...?**

**Reso : Suicide?**

**Rose : Not possible... If he dies, we die.**

**Reso : Then... Oh my God! *Runs after Omega***

**Rose : Yeah! Come back! Oh, and a couple of dares for you guys...**

**Maka - I dare you to perch yourself on top of the Statue of Liberty and sing the national anthem.**

**Soul - I dare you to read ALL of Maka's books.**

**Blair - (You're still male, right?) I dare you to date... Kim.**

**Stein - Go without dissecting people for two chapters. (Come on! Omega already gave you a lot to dissect!)**

**Lord Death - If you can halt death, can you stop our creator from killing himself?**

**Rose : I'm coming! *Runs after Reso***

**Omega : ... *Walks out of room* Where did everyone go?**

**(Silence)**

**Omega : *sigh* I'm outta here... *Walks out of building* And if someone tries to follow me, I swear I will transport that person to Nagasaki City to personally witness the Nuclear Explosion. (Sometimes that's what I really want to do...)**

**Omega : So don't follow me. I'm gonna go sulk...**

BSL: nice! RUN ROSE!

Rose: *is still running* NO DUH!

BSL: DONT MAKE ME HIT YOU!

Rose: im good *is still running from Omega*

BSL: man i wanna hit someone! Oh ashura!

Kara-Sama: leave the kishin alone!

BSL: fine! *hits Kara-Sama on the head* you next seid i couldn't hit you! well on to the questions!

Soul: shut up i did not enjoy it!

BSL: i did and ok here you go *gives to Reso* theres no way it will disapere its on facebook! ok now next is for wait maka already answered that when i seid whats so cool about the hunger games! well - Hahaha!

Stein: Spirit!

Spirit: no!

Stein: YES! *he yells as he is getting Pulled away by Reso*

Spirit: its your turn! Hahaha!

BSL: isn't it a Weapons job to protect its miester?

Spirit: now you step in!

BSL: SHUT IT!

Tsubaki, Soul, Liz, and Patty : yes!

Spirit: fine *transforms*

Reso: im dead!

Stein: *attacks Reso then jumps up*

Reso: *arm turns into a sythe then starts attacking Stein and Spirit* DIE!

BSL: um next! ok!

Rose and Omega: WHAT!

BSL: yep! *tosses Reso and Omega into closet* Hahaha! i win! congrats rose you get to live!

Reso: THATS NOT WHAT I MENT!

BSL: I KNOW! *smiles* ok now next is for Blackstar!

Blackstar: OF CORSE I CAN!

BSL: of corse! so could i *jumps into an arena* DIE! *starts attacking random people with a drumstick* **~never seid items!~** *walks in front door* Im done!

Maka: wow!

Kara-Sama: wow is right even i did't think you would be that fast!

BSL: i didn't either! well next question!

Kid: what happened!

Cj: DARK RESO!

Dark Reso: what?

Cj: *pulls out a Frying pan and starts to chase Dark Reso around the room* DIE!

BSL: wow! um Cj *waits* Cj! *waits* CJ *waits* CJ!

Cj: what?

BSL: the antidot is right here! *holds up a bottle*

Cj: oh ok *slaps her frying pan on Omegas head* ok im coming *runs over*

Kid: *takes antidot* Cj!

Cj: Kid!

BSL: ya ya ya ok now next question!

Blair: *gets pushed into closet with Rose and Omega*

BSL: i have a better idea! Reso come here!

Reso: *walks over to BSL* ya!

BSL: *throws Reso into closet and pulls out Rose* BYE Reso! Hi Rose!

Rose: *comes out of the closet* thanks Hahaha Bye Reso!

BSL: ok next question! wait where is Lord Death?

Kid: oh he's in his mirror remember its his day off!

BSL: thank now Monday i have a MATH test YAY! ya then i get to do it again tuesday! then im done YES! well thanks and next is for Maka!

Maka: oh thats simple i heared that if you say something over and over to myself and if you are alone say it out loud!

BSL: so true! ok next!

Soul: YOU REALLY POSTED THOSE!

BSL: i told you i did! Hehehe!

Rose: yep we did! *smiles*

Soul: im going to kill you!

BSL: Try me!

Soul: no thank's i ment Rose!

Rose: what!

BSL: ya go ahead see what happens im pissed off and your not helpig SOUL!

Soul: um nevermind next question!

Giriko: WHAT i am not!

Soul and Maka: wait you where on Vacation!

Giriko: who told you that!?

Soul and Maka: YOU!

BSL: BUSTED!

Giriko: shut it brat!

BSL: EXCUSE ME! I WILL SLICE YOU INTO PEICES! *an arrow apears in her hand then catches fire* you where saying!

Giriko: YOU HEARD M- *gets hit by arrow*

BSL: its ok to kill you because your a kishin egg! *smile's like a killer* im good now time to die!

Giriko: ya like an arrow will hurt me did youu forget about my chains!

BSL: Did you forget i have exploding arrows *tilts her head still smiling like a killer*

Giriko: they wont hurt me inless they tuch me!

BSL: think again! *throw arrow at Giriko and watces him explode*

Giriko: (how did she do that?, BSL: Because im Awsome!, H..hoe did you do that!)

BSL: secret! ok now next qu-

JB: AHHH *spits out Decaf* what is wrong with you!

BSL: we all know the answer to that EVERYTHING! well next question!

Blair: nope!

BSL: why would she? whatever next wait is stein back in his lab again!

Everyone else: YEP!

BSL: of corse! oh well next is for Lord Death!

Lord Death: gladly! *his hand gets larger* ok now where is he *opens door to see Omega in there then chops him*

BSL: cool! i finally get to see a reper chop in person! ok now next question!

everyone: why are you always making us deal with these! FINE!

BSL: i dont want to let herr kill who ever she wants! and i will not be taking care of any more FREAKIN POWERS! now next question!

Everyone: we dont have to be armed to have a weapon

Weapons: WE ARE WEAPONS!

BSL: Wait OMEGA GET BACK HERE! *chases after Omega* you can teloport me all you want its my story! now get back here! *holding parilizer arrow ready to shoot at Omega*

Omega: Never!

BSL: fine then *shoots Arrow* there Reso Get him back in the room it wont hold long!

Reso: ok! *pulls Omega by the arm up the stairs and back to the room*

BSL: *snaps Fingers and Omega is in a safety room with clear walls* there now he cant hurt himself! ok now next question oh its a dare! ok Maka!

Maka: WHAT! fine (its not like people can see me up there!)

BSL: (hahaha what she doesn't know is i have a Blimp up there flying around going to record it all!

**AT THE STATUE OF LIBERTY!**

Maka: ok here goes nothing *starts to sing*

**BACK ON THE GROUND ABOUT FIVE MINUTES LATER!**

Rose: here she comes!

Maka: *walks down last step of the statue of liberty* ok i did it!

BSL: ok lets go now!

**BACK AT GALLOWS MANOR!**

BSL: ok next is for Soul!

Soul: there is no way i am reading over 5,000 books!

Everyoe but Maka and Soul: o.O wow holly books!

BSL: wow you own a library of somethin? what ever next questionis for Blair!

Blair: *transforms back into a Girl* ha!

Omega: thats ok i have more potions *surches pocket for another potion* i dont have any more!

Blair: to bad!

BSL: aww! i wanted to see that! oh well next is for Stein (that is inposible!)

Stein: WHAT! *goes in corner and mumbles* fine!

BSL: wow hes going to fail! *looks over at Stein to see him Dissection a Squid so throws a drumstick at him* NO!

Stein: *drops scaple to see BSL pick it up and take it away* Crap!

BSL: Ha not so smart now are you *looks at him again to see him with another scaple* thats it give me them!

Stein: *empties pockets*

BSL: give me the rest of them!

Stein: *empties hidden lab cout with about FIVE scaples in it then epmties about five other places* thats it!

BSL: i beleive you! next question Lord Death!

Lord Death: well i can try *chops Omega on the head with his hand about five times*

Spirit: (how can he still be alive!)

BSL: well next Set!

Kit: ok next set is from: **Cjsylvester**

**CJ: WHOOOOAAAAA!**

**Zane: I frickin' hate you!**

**CJ: Or do you.**

**Chloe: Dun dun daaa!**

**Zane: (facepalm) Here are the questions.**

**Giriko WRONG! MY favorite character is Flame Princess.**

**Free you have chosen corectly, the killer whale would have devoured you in an instant.**

**Spirit would you rather not stalk Maka, or not drink again? (enforce what he chooses)**

**Ashura what's your favorite color?**

**Eruka look out! A frog eating bird!**

**Medusa like I said ANGER MANAGMENT!**

**CJ: If she attacks me I'll kill her.**

**Chloe: Knowing you, you would.**

**Zane: BYE!**

BSL: hey Zane Meet my friend *tosses drumstick*

Zane: what the heak!

BSL: ok now the first question is for Giriko!

Giriko:X_X

BSL: oh ya i kind of knocked him out! *smiles* hehehe! ok next us fo-

Free: YES!

BSL: as i was saying! next is for Spirit!

Spirit: not stalk Maka!

Maka: IM FREE!

Free: noim Free! duh!

BSL: wow your stupid! ok next is for Ashura.

Ashura: Red its the color of Blood!

BSL: cool! i guess! next

Eruka: Ahh!

Yoshiman: Eruka!

BSL: o.O weired! ok now next question!

Medusa: I DO NOT NEED ANGER MANAGMENT!

BSL: well thats it for now! Bye!

Everyone: BYEZZZZZZZZ! Blackstarluver132 does not own Soul Eater!


	26. KILL ME!

BSL: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!

Maka: what happened?

BSL: ITS ALL FREAKIN GONE AGAIN!

Maka: not agian!

BSL: YES AGAIN! KIL ME! i freakin hate life! *begins banging head of the wall* what...is...wrong...with...me!

Blackstar: what happened?

Maka: its gone again she did it again!

Blackstar: the story is gone again!

Maka: ya! well lets get her to stop that now Blackstarluver132 does not own Soul Eater well BYE! *walks up to BSL* its ok you can upload a longer chapter tomarrow ok!

Blackstar: ya! that one had no violance any way!

BSL: true! bye!


	27. Chapter 24

_**CHAPTER 24!**_

BSL: What the hells wrong with me! what the hell did i do to disserve this!

Kara-Sama: i thought she would be over this by know! apperintly i was wrong! what ever who will do the disclaimer!?

Mirina: can i!

Kara-Sama: fine!

Mirina: lighten up! ok Blackstarluver132 does not own soul eater! (i am not even going through the list!)

Kara-sama: ok Kit!

Kit (remember her? she's Gumrulez25's OC): um oh ok! these set's are from: **Yoshiman777**

**me;. . .**

**;. . .**

**me; how are you here again**

**; time travel, and if you all value life you wont kill me(not a threat its a warning) because you kill me then ill turn into my good half and then there would be two *points at himself and me*the fact that we have two halves gives me a loophole to the parodox thing**

**me;*is kinda confused***

**; besides im here on business and not to torture.**

**DTP; why no torture :(**

**;*looks at clock* oh shoot im late gotta go *runs to door* and i got a surprise cookin up for later bye *leaves***

**me;. . . ook that was weird**

**DTP; ok question time**

**jenny; yes :D**

**jenny; ok. . .now i go first**

**1)eruka-*finds hiding under table and uses truth potion* which uncle yoshi do you like better, light or dark**

**2)uncle kid- did you ever notice that when you turn an 8 on its side it becomes the symble for infinity**

**3)black*star- tag your it *runs off* you cant catch me**

**DTP;so im guessing its my turn to ask questions now**

**4)spirit- sorry man i was aiming for your leg. . . but it was still funny as hell XD**

**5)blair-. . . ok not good enough *pours personality change potion down throut* now you will act like a guy too XD dont worry it will were off when you turn back to normal**

**6)kid- *holds out hand* you owe me 100 bucks for that pizza you destroyed (custom made is expensive). . . or another pizza made the same way**

**me;*looking at phone* . . . my dark half just text me some to say**

**7)all - he got the DNA from blood and stuff left from battles. . . and surprisingly tsubaki and angela are the only ones he doesnt have any DNA from**

**8)all - . . . ok im not asking that one (its steika related)*puts away phone* so instead ill tell you all about an epic amv on youtube, 'AMV - Soul Eater - Never Turn Back' by 'koopaWolf' go watch it :D**

**DTP; so why is the other you here again**

**me; he said something like the countdown has started or something**

**jenny; *starts singing The Final Countdown***

**me; i love that song *joins in***

**DTP; wait what countdown o_O**

**me and jenny;*still singing***

**DTP; *facepalm* im surounded by idiots*gets jenny-chopped***

_**SET NUMBER 2!**_

**DTP; hey kid look its 88 revie- oh wait nevermind its 89**

**me; *covered in scratches*you just couldnt resist could you**

**DTP; nope. how did that fight go**

**me; dang bird was tougher then it looked**

**jenny; hehehe uncle got beat up by a bird**

**me; yeah well that bird is dinner now**

**DTP; fried or baked**

**me; fried you know i cant do baked**

**jenny; question time**

**DTP; wait didnt we leave questions already**

**me; yeah but a few more wouldnt hurt**

**DTP; i ask first**

**1)kid-what do you think of the fact that the 88th review has come and gone**

**2)blair- its just to funny *uses another genderbend potion* mwahaha*hands a few extras to BSL they each have 2chap effect time**

**me; and now its my turn**

**3)spirit-. . . i heard a rumor that you are scared of clowns is this true**

**jenny; my tur. . .*neck twitch***

**me; uh oh**

**DTP; what, why uh oh**

**jenny; *dark grin and laughter***

**me; her stein DNA is taken by madness lucky for us thats only 1/5 of her DNA and wont last long. . . but we should still worry**

**DTP; o_O**

**jenny; *dark smirk* i do believe its my turn**

**4) *throws eruka and uncle yoshi in a closet***

**5)kid- *pulls out scisers and razor with a evil grin* let me make your hair symmetrical**

**6)all- torture DTP**

**DTP; wait WHAT O_O *makes a run for it***

_**SET number 3!**_

**(not questions, i alread left 2 sets anyway, just short random feel better review)**

**jenny; dont feel bad about it *hugs BSL***

**DTP; this kind of thing happens to most people so get over it**

**me; stop being a jerk man**

**DTP; i only speak the truth**

**me; jenny please jenny-chop him**

**DTP; o_O ok ok sorry**

**me; not to me**

**DTP;grr fine, sorry BSL for being a jerk**

**me; now thats better**

**dark me; wow you actualy managed to make him apoligize**

**me; o_O holy cow i forgot you were here**

**jenny; time travel uncle :D *hugs***

**dark me; *hugs jenny*nice to see you to btw everyone my surprize is almost done and will probobly be ready soon**

**me; and what exactly is this surprize of yours**

**dark me; you gotta wait and see**

**DTP; i dont wanna wait damnit DX**

**dark me; impatience. . . i thought you were supposed to be perfection *smirk***

**DTP; . . . damn you**

**dark me; *chuckles***

**me;. . . BSL if this hasnt cheered you up enough you can torture DTP for two chapters all you want**

**DTP; WTF NOT COOL MAN, NOT COOL AT ALL**

**me; who do you think you are saying that, soul XD**

**DTP; DX**

BSL: WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING BACK!

Everyone: i dont know!

BSL: what you where time traveling!

DYM: ya!

BSL: um ok? what the hell is with him? what ever first question!

Eruka: crap she found me!

Jenny: come here little frog! *poors truth serum down her throut* there answer it!

Eruka: the dark side!

BSL: i should have seen thats coming!

Kid: ya who doesn't know that!?

BSL: lots of ideots out there! now moving on!

Blackstar: *gets taped on the sholder* what?

BSL:chase her!

Blackstar: this is so rediculous! *runs after Jenny and taps her*

Jenny: hehehe!

BSL: hehe! ok moving on!

Spirit: NO IT WASN'T!

BSL: ya it was! no more yellin or i will have him do it again!

Spirit: ...

BSL: thats what i thought! ok next!

Blair: what no back of! PUMPKIN PUMPKIN HALLOWEEN CANNON! *she yells holding her hand out and a pumpkin comes out of the palm of her hand and heads tords Jenny*

BSL: BLAIR! STOP!

Katana: NOBODY HURTS MY FREINDS! *arm turns into nunchucks and yells* TORNADO OF ICE! *as she swings them around in a circle and a tornado comes out of the nunchucks and all the pumpkins get sucked in it* DIE!

BSL: wow you got her going! good luck trying to get her to stop!

Blair: Ahh!*shoots more pumpkins at Jenny and Katana*

Katana: Kallie NOW!

Kallie: ok! *arm turns into Nunchucks and yells* TORNADO OF FIRE! *as she swings them around in a circle and a tornado comes out of the nunchucks and sucks up all the pumpkins* how dare you attack little girls!

Blair: X_X (that hurt!)

BSL: ok moving on!

Kid: i dont think so!

BSL: ya like any of us would pay you that! if you think we would you stupid! well next question! you are a stalker! you fallow them to there battles?

Everyone: ya you are a stalker!

BSL: somebody finally agrees with me! wait that's a lie! he doesn't have mine!

Maka: i think he ment from the cast!

BSL: but still he never said that! now did he!

Maka: nope!

BSL: now lets move on!

AFTER ABOUT 4 MINUTES!

BSL: wow i love the AMV it fits perfictly but i dont care for the song check out these songs!

_**"SOUL EATER Tsubaki and Black Star" by 'AlbarnAyanami'**_

_**"Soul Eater - Hero" by 'lLupes222'**_

_**"Soul Eater-Bring Me To Life" by 'ThePenguinOverlord09'**_

_**"[Soul Eater AMV] Shinedown" - Bully by 'leoted96'**_ **~mybrother showed me this one its kind of sad when you older brother who is 23 almost 24 i think! shows you a song that you love!~**

_**"Stein - Move" by 'iamnotinsaneyet'**_

_**"Stein and Medusa- Paralyzer" by 'BladeThirteen'**_

_**"Soul Eater: Gorgeous Nightmare" by 'AnimeSecretLover'**_

_**"Soul Eater [Skillet - Monster] AMV" by 'TheMeliSsant'**_

BSL: my favorites:

_**"Soul Eater Skillet Awake and alive" by 'MoOnchan97'**_

_**"Soul Eater-Skillet - Comatose" by 'usagorro'**_

_**"Soul Eater || This is War" by 'animewarriorgirl15'**_

BSL: i cant stand that song anymore! i would rather die than listen to that!

Medusa: that can be aranged Veptor arrows!

BSL: DONT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

Medusa: CRAP!

BSL: last time i played that was last year! we had to preform it in band and i was playing the Bass drum and i did't know the part yet and it was about a week before the performance and well i do chorus to so Monday and Tuesday i have chorus then i have wensday,thursday, and friday for Band and we practiced the other songs and i was freaking out! i almost messed up and it was funny because i dropped my Mallet and he was looking at me like i was insain because i bent down to pick it up and i was still playing!

Maka: can we move on!

BSL: ya now STOP SINGING!

Jenny snd Omega: *stops singing* aww man!

BSL: thank you now next question!Hahaha!

Kid: it was fun but now that its over its sad!

BSL: aww! she's Knockes out oh well i will give her one later when she wakes up but remind me! but i HAVE MORE so dont PISS ME OFF! *waves about ten more potions*

Everyone else: ok!

BSL: ok next question!

Spirit: what no im not afraid of clowns

BSL: ok then say hi to my nephew!

Little Boy: hi! *walks in wearing a clown costume*

BSL: over there go say hi to him!

Little Boy: ok *walks up to Spirit and honks horn* HI!

Spirit: AHHHHHHHH!

BSL: wow HA he lied! ok come on lets go home Hey Mirina can you take him home!

Mirina: ya come on! *grabs the little boys hand and walks out the door with him*

BSL: ok now next question! wait what has gotten into her?! oh ok STEIN!

Stein: ya!

BSL: get her to calm down!

Stein: ok! *straps her down to a table* there that will hold her for a little!

Jenny: i dont think so! *breaks out of the table*

Cj: STRAITJACKET! *snaps and there is a straitjacket on Jenny* There!

BSL: thanks! ok next!

Stein: wait can i dissect her!

BSL: NO! NO DISSECTING!

Stein: CRAP!

Eruka and Yoshiman: JENNY LET US OUT!

BSL and Jenny: NO!

BSL: next!

Kid: i dont think so!

BSL: i dont think we have to worry about that but if you want them gone just paint three more lines on the other half of your hair!

Kid: *stares like an ideot* I AM SO STUPID!

BSL: *snaps anf a bucket of white paint apears* ok have fun Kid!

Kid: *sits on the floor and starts to paint his hair*

BSL: um? ok next is for-

Everyone: OK!

Kid: im bissy!

Liz: Kid you can worry about it later!

Patty: ya its ok kid we can help you later ok!

Kid: fine LIZ PATTY!

Liz and Patty: K! *transform*

Blackstar: Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: K! *transforms*

BSL: READY!

Kara-Sama: ya!

BSL: *transforms*

Maka: SOUL!

Soul: ya im going *transforms*

Miester's: LETS GO!

BSL: this is going to be fun!

Kallie and Katana: MYSTI! *Transform*

Mysti: what Oh *catches Katana and Kallie* lets do this!

Katana: Hehehe! yay!

Kallie: YES LETS DO THIS! *catches fire*

Katana: *is making it snow* YAY!

Mysti: ok here we go

Katana: TORNADO OF ICE!

Kallie: TORNADO OF FIRE!

Mysti: *starts to spin Kalie and Katana intill they form two tornados* TORNADO OF ICE AND TORNADO OF FIRE! COLLIDE!

BSL: TAKE COVER QUICK When she releases this she has a hard time controlling it!

Everyone: *ducks behind something*

BSL: WAIT WHERES MAKA!?

Stein: over there! *points to the sofa with Maka struggeling to get her cape unstuck*

everyone: MAKA!

DTP: X_X

Maka: crap its stuck it wont come unstuck!

Kara-Sama: im going after her!

BSL: ya!

Blackstar: im coming to!

BSL: ok lets go!

Kara-Sama, Blackstar, and there weapons: *head tords the couch*

BSL: Kara-Sama your going to slow! *transforms back into a human and runs tords Maka with Blackstar following*

Maka: BSL! BLACKSTAR! KARA-SAMA! TSUBAKI! OVER HERE! *she yells at the top of her lungs but for them to just be able to hear her and waving so they can see her*

BSL: COMING MAKA!

Maka: YA SO IS THE TORNADO!

Maka: (SOUL where are you) SOUL'S GONE!

BSL: i dont know we can find out in a minute! lets get you unstuck!

Maka: ok! but i need to find Sou!

BSL: Blackstar will you lift up the couch please!

Blackstar: ya! *lifts up the end of the couch while Maka removes her cape*

Maka: thanks no we need to fine Soul!

Mysti: GUYS SOUL IS OVER THERE! *she yells pointing at the door and trying to stop the tornado*

BSL: lets go!

Maka: right!

BSL: wait i got an idea! *shoots paralizing arrow at Kallie* there!

Kallie: *stops useing her power*

BSL: YES! i hit her!

Maka: SOUL! *runs to the door* Soul?

Soul: ya?

Maka: Soul! what happened?

BSL,Kara-Sama,Tsubaki, and Blackstar: *come running up* Soul!

Soul: that freakin tornado!

BSL: NYGUS!

Nygus: yes Oh my, Soul what happened?

BSL: lets just say my OC is alittl to powerfull!

Nygus: i wont be able to fix this that fast but if we can get marie to come over here MARIE!

Marie: yes? oh Soul what happened!

Soul: DID YOU NOT SEE THAT GIANT TORNADO!

Marie: sorry! i just got here like a minute ago! and yes Nygus!

Nygus: can you help Soul i would but it would take a while and incase something happens we cant take any chances!

Marie: of corse! HEALING WAVE LENGHT!

Soul: thanks Marie!

Marie: no problem *smiles*

BSL: wow close call! now lets get back inside! *walks in with the others* ok lets get this cleaned up *snaps and everything is fixed* there! now lets continue

BSL: aww thanks Jenny *hugs her back* Hey DTP WHAT THE HELLS WRONG WITH YOU *throws drumstick at him* i dont believe him *tosses another drumstick at him* there i fell better! but i mean really this is the second time thats why i am pissed! so le- WOW Crap i did to!

Everyone: well we're not perfertionists! *stares at Kid* well mabey one of us *trns and stares at DYM* but TELL US!

BSL: i dont think he will tell us i think its time to scare it out of him! *grabs Parilizer arrow and shots it at DYM* ok now lets continue!

Maka: what about him?

BSL: we leave him there!

Maka: ok!

BSL: ok now you know i want to! i love torcher!

Maka: that explains why you tell Cj to torcher us!

BSL: YEP! well on with the questions!

Kit: *she says in a quiet voice* BSL that was the last question! the next set is from: **Omega01x**

**Omega : YES! Take that, Tracker Jackers!**

**Reso : STOP PLAYING FACEBOOK AND ASK THE QUESTIONS!**

**Omega : Never! Wait, [Bleep]! I'm out of energy!**

**Rose : He's been playing 'The Hunger Games Adventures' on Facebook for awhile now...**

**Omega : Rose, you answer. I've got work to do! (And Fanfiction to read)**

**Rose : Cool!**

**Soul - Why do you have so many stalkers? (Look, Soul fangirls are right behind you!)**

**Maka - For two chapters (Counting this one), act like your the most popular girl in the country.**

**Black Star - (Omega : You got any hints on how to WIN THIS DAMN GAME?!) Omega, shut up! You have to climb the Empire State building without ropes and without using the stairs or the elevator!**

**BSL - You might want to lock Omega in a padded cell for a couple of chapters. He's gone insane.**

**Kid - Take your revenge on D-Reso (Reso : ? / Dark Reso : Who's D-Reso?) (D-Reso is short for Dark Reso)**

**Blair - Please, end my misery... I can't stand another WEEK with these two *Points to crazy gamer (AKA Omega) and OCD Freak (AKA Reso)***

**Giriko - You're a crazy stalker who loves to cause pain. You'd make an excellent Career Tribute.**

**Lord Death - Reaper Chop me ten times! I need to FORGET everything!**

**BSL - What would your favorite book series be? (Omega : What makes the Hunger Games so great it it's story!) Omega, SHUT. UP.**

**Omega : GAAAH! *Opens drawer and pulls out Gun***

**Rose and Reso : O.O *Backs away slowly***

**Omega : *sobs* I don't deserve to live! I'm stupid garbage... *Places gun to own head***

**Reso : Wait!**

**Rose : *Arm turns into Golden Scythe-blade* Force-Slash! *Beam of light emerges and slices gun in half***

**Omega : NOOO! Good thing I had a backup *Now holding button to explosives on his computer* Goodbye, cruel world!**

**Reso and Rose : NOOOOO!**

**D-Reso and D-Rose : YEEEEEEESSSS!**

**Omega : STOP SHOUTING! I NEED TO THINK!**

**Everyone : O.O (Anyway, really funny chapter)**

BSL: Hahaha! he's just like i used to be! FACEBOOK ADIC! i never have time now! but i am good with that! well Patty! come here! i think he needs some modivation!

Patty: Hehehe! ok ...GET YOUR ASS MOVING NOW DAMN YOU!

Omega: O_O! wow!

BSL: Hahahaha! well on with the questions!

Soul: i dont know! Sid go away!

Sid: Im over here!

Soul: *turns around to see about 50 fangirls behind him then he starts to run out the door* AHHHH!

Maka: *hears screams coming from behind her then starts to run from almost 25 Soul fangirls* HELP ME!

BSL: ok next question! oh sorry Kallie *snaps and Kallie is un paralized* there!

Kallie: thanks!

Katana: wait MAKA NO! *runs after Maka*

Kallie and Mirina: Katana no get back here! *chases after Katana*

BSL: CAREFULL THERE BRUTAL! well back to the questions! well Maka is gone so Blackstar!

Blackstar: ya i can! Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: right *transforms into a ninja sword*

BSL: ok *snaps and Blackstar is at the Empire state building*

_**AT THE EMPIRE STATE BUILDING!**_

Blackstar: SPEED STAR! see ya! *runs up the Empire state Building and back down in about 30 seconds if not shorter*

_**BACK AT GALLOWS MANOR!**_

Blackstar: *runs in the door* hi!

BSL: wow! ok ne- oh its for me! *evil grin* GLADLY! *snaps fingers and Omega is in a sound proof one way glass room with NO COMPUTER!* Ha! i would die if i had to go in there i don't know what i would do if i couldn't play the computer!

Kid: PREPARE TO DIE! LIZ PATTY! NOW!

Liz: ok! *Transforms*

Patty: K! *Transforms*

Liz, Patty, and Kid: LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!

Liz: are you sure kid?

Kid: yes!

Liz: ok.

_**MEAN WHILE!**_

CJ: what is he doing?

BSL: i think he's use- no! KID NO!

Cj: what?

BSL: he's useing Death Cannon Exiqushion Mode!

Cj: CRAP KID NO!

Kid: Cj?

BSL: hes already in fireing position! he can't stop it!

Kid: (crap i can stop this!, Liz: no duh!)

Dark Reso: X_X *is dead*

Cj: well we dont have to deal with him anymore!

Kid: *falls to the ground*

Cj: KID! *runs up to kid*

Liz and patty: KID! *transform back into human forms and colapse on the ground*

BSL: Liz, Patty! this has happened before its going to be fine! ok! we all know that he just used all his power so he's tired!

_**ABOUT TEN MINUTES LATER!**_

Liz: wh...what hap...happened

Cj: you used exiqushion mode!

Liz: oh wheres kid and Patty?

BSL: right over there *points at the couch's with Kid on it then the chair with Patty on it* and over there!

Patty: *sits up* Sis?

Liz: Patty! *sits up and walks over to Patty* you ok?

Patty: YEP! i was waiting for you and Kid to wake up!

Liz: oh! is kid up?

Nygus: he's still asleep! dont worry he's fine!

Cj, Patty and Liz: good!

BSL: well lets continue while we wait for kid to wake up! on with the questions! blair is still knocked out so next GIRIKO!

Giriko: SHUT UP IM WATCHING TV!

BSL: ok Lord Death!

Lord Death: i dont reaper chop people enless they disserve it!

Reso: Crap!

BSL: what ever? whats gotten into them? whos next! oh i am! hehehe! well i dont know! i dont have one! well next question!

Kit: thats the last question next set is from: **Cjsylvester**

**Zane : Owww!**

**Chloe : Burned!**

**CJ : here are da'questions!**

**Medusa (shoves into phychyatrist office) I hate to be her psychyatrist.**

**Spirit have you ever done skydiving?**

**Stein has Spirit ever dragged you to a nightclub?**

**Free you are now back in your cell and I have the key, what now sucka'?**

**Blair you now have Maka's body proportions.**

**Ashura RED IS THE COLOR OF FIRE! SHAME ON YOU!**

**Zane: looks like somebody is afraid of fire**

**CJ : BYE!**

_**IN THE PHYCHYATRIST OFFICE!**_

Medusa: HELP!

BSL: i agree i would to!

Everyone Else: who wouldn't!

BSL: true next!

Spirit: nope!

BSL: here you go *pushes of cliff* well i quess i could have put a bungie cord on him CRAP wrong one thats bungie jumping oh well *snaps and Spirit is in a plane heading for Mount Everest

Stein: my turn and yes it was horrible i got kicked out for trying to dissect the DJ

everyone else: Hahaha! FREE GO NOW!

Free: LET ME THE HELL OUT NOW!

BSL: um Cj what do you think

Cj: nope!

BSL: i agree! next! um i dont wanna see that so no!

Maka: wow thats mean!

BSL: no i seid that because shes a boy!

Maka: true!

BSL: ok next is for Ashura!

Ashura: so HA she's afraid of Fire!

BSL: wow!

CJ: ya so!

Kid: le-leave her alone *he in a weak voice*

BSL: what the? who *turns around* Kid!

Cj: Kid!

Kid: Cj! its ok ignore them! there just ideots!

Cj: I found that out a long time ago!

Kid: true!

BSL: *facepalm* moving on!

Kit: next set is from: **I'm a Crazy Writer**

**Okay, wow I was being a creeper before. I'm embarassed now. *blush* but yeah. I'm Natalie. *smile***

**Spirit: sorry I creeped you out before... But how does it make you feel that almost no one else likes you...?**

**Stein: Do you go out of your way to freak people out or are you just naturally crazy?**

**Blackstar: What would you do if you truly foun someone who was a bigger star than you?**

**I...think that's all, then.**

BSL: ya you where! Ha i am so mean! you should be! and COOL! what ver moving on!

Spirit: not forgiven WHAT! yo guys dont like me!?

Everyone else: nope your a freak!

Stein: my turn and u am naturally MAD!

BSL: Blackstar!

Blackstar: what who is it!

BSL: hell if i know and who do they think they are thats it WHO THE HELL IS IT!

Blackstar: well if i did i would kill them!

BSL: i would make sure they suffered!

Everyone else: O_O wow!

BSL: wel bye!

Everyone else: BYE!


	28. Chapter 25 HOLLY CRAP!

_**CHAPTER 25! ~hey to tell you DONT PICK ON THE WAY I SPELL! yes know i spell ideot, and Heak wrong and probably alot of other thind to! dont pick on it! or i will have no choice but to TAKE YOUR SOUL!~**_

BSL: its ME!

Maka and Soul: *come in panting* so..are...we!

BSL: wow WAIT! wheres Katana and Mirina!

Mirina: im here! *waves hand from over near the door*

Karatana: me to! *waves from next to Mirina*

BSL: oh thank god! ok now lets start the question! who wants to do the questions!

Mysti: can I!

BSL: ya go ahead!

Mysti: ok first set is from: **Cjsylvester**

**CJ : I swear if you bring that over here-**

**Zane : (puts candle on table)**

**CJ : AAAAAHH! (goes in corner)**

**Chloe : (snickers) Here are the questions**

**Stein buy this scalpel and get a free legoland souvenier! Interested?**

**Free how does it feel to be back in prison?**

**Giriko I gave your records to the police, good luck.**

**Black*Star ever been electricuted?**

**Spirit there is a tiger right behind you, what do you do?**

**Ashura do you like soba?**

**Maka how does it feel to have dozens of paper-cuts?**

**Random DJ LETS GET SOME TUNES UP IN HERE!**

**Chloe : Dance party! YAY!**

**Zane : Uh...**

**CJ : BAM! I just blew your mind! LATERZ!**

BSL: Cj! calm down!

Kid: *puts out the candle* there!

Cj: *hugs kid* thanks!

BSL: um ok on with the questions! STEIN NO!

Stein: *is reaching for the Scalpel* CRAP! and why the hell would i want that?

BSL: true! next question!

Free: LET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE! *pulls on the Bars*

BSL: really your a werewolf and you cant break the freakin bars to a prison! what ever stupid! next is for Giriko!

Giriko: Have fun ok! *continues watching Tv*

BSL: ok? lets move on!

Blackstar: have you not seen episode 5! *glares at Stein* how dare you!

Stein: god sorry! its not my falt you needed a Remedial Lesson!

Maka: don't remind me!

Stein: she's still getting over that!

Maka: YES I AM NOW BSL can we move on!

everyone else: O_O

BSL: ya lets move on! (should i say something? no he will find out soon enought! i hope!)

Spirit: you wish! and if there was i would Kick its ass!

BSL: good do that then!

Spirit: how would i do tht if there is son Ti...ger *he says turning around to see a tiger* AHH! *runs around like an ideot*

BSL: and ya he lied! like he would ever kick its Ass! well while he fights for his life lets continue with the questions!

Ashura: I love Soba!

BSL: yum! sounds good! Maka!

Maka: i dont have and have never gotten a paper cut!

BSL: wow! congrats! cool MUSIC! lets play Parilizer!

Cj: YA! *turns on Parilizer bye Eleven Finger* Yay!

BSL: *starts to sing*

Kara-Sama: *turnd of the music* we have questions to answer!

BSL: aww! fine! who's next Mysti!

Mysti: ok next set is from: **Omega01x**

**Omega : You know what? I've had ENOUGH! *Lightning crackles* **

**Reso and Rose : O.O *Backs away slowly* **

**Omega : Soul Force! *Punches Reso on the face* GOLDEN THUNDER! **

**Reso : *Gets electrocuted by golden thunder* x.x **

**Omega : Soul Fo-! **

**Rose : Wait! At least ask the questions first! **

**Omega : ... **

**To Maka - Are you a tomboy? **

**To Soul - Seriously, you have WAAAY too many stalkers. Maybe it's time you took up camouflage. **

**To Crona - Are you a boy or a girl? It's REALLY hard to tell... **

**To Giriko - I agree with Crona. When you use your feet chains, it DOES look like your going to the bathroom! **

**To Black Star - Just out of curiosity, why do you hate collecting kishin eggs? **

**To Patti - I've captured all the giraffes in the world! (Nah, just kidding...) **

**To Liz - Dress like Kid for a chapter! **

**To Kid - (D-Reso : I'm... still... alive...) I'll deal with this... Karate-Chop! *Chops D-Reso* **

**To BSL - Seriously, you need to CALM. DOWN. **

**To Kara-sama - Face-off against Jackie Chan! **

**To Everyone - You're stuck in between Ashura Clones (About 100) and every single witch that exists (Times 100). Who would you rather face? **

**Omega : There! Now can I kill you guys? *Demon longbow appears in left hand* **

**Rose : NO! Kill D-Rose first! (If Reso has a darkside, then so do I!) **

**D-Rose : YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE, COPPERS! **

**Omega : Seriously? Okay... Soul Resonance! (Yeah, I can use Soul Resonance without a weapon. My soul has merged with a weapon's soul.) **

**D-Rose : BRING IT ON, SUCKA! **

**Omega : Star-bolt! (Seriously?) *Fires arrow and D-Rose immediately disappears* **

**Rose : Ok... I'm gonna run away now. *Runs away* **

**Omega : *Bow turns into Demon Sword* GET BACK HERE! *Chases Rose***

BSL: wait why's it called golden thunder if you'r useing Lightning? it makes no sence! what ever on with the questions!

Maka: gross! why would i wanna be a tomboy! *starts to paint her nails*

Everyone else: O_O

Maka: what are you looking at!

Soul: WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!

BSL: hey not my falt it was a question! well moving on!

Soul: i have it doesn't work its like they know where i am! like *pauses* GO AWAY SID!

Sid: CRAP!

BSL: wow um ok! continuing!

Crona: well im a-

Ragnarok: crona is a boy! no a girl! wit HELL IF I CARE! *starts to bully Crona*

Crona: get of me! leave me alone! ever sence we were attached again you havn't stoped take a break for a little! please! *sits in the corner* why me!

BSL: Crap we where about to find out the answer to the big question that every soul eater fan wants to know! crap Ragnarok its all your falt! moving on!

Giriko: good for you im watching TV NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!

BSL: wow he's obsessed thanks CJ! lets move on!

Blackstar: i don't hate it WHO SEID THAT!? Tsubaki says im to loud!

Maka: i cant disagree!

BSL: wow um? lets carry on!

Patty: COOL WHERE ARE THEY!

BSL: he's kidding Patty!

Patty: aww! ok!

Liz: NO!

Kid: thanks and now that he's dead wait he can't be dead there is no soul!

Liz: fine PATTY! NOW!

Patty: K sis! *transforms*

Liz: *shoots at D-Reso intill he is dead* there!

D-Reso: *soul flots up in his place*

Liz: Omega! *tosses soul to Omega*

BSL: moving on oh hey its my turn and I AM CALM! This is me i am always like this! thats why when ever i take those what soul eater character are you quizzes i always get Blackstar! i dont even have to try! oh and i was talking to my friend and we wanted to find out what character he would be and he seid Blackstar and i was like "HELL NO! Blackstar's nothing like you!" turns out he's more of a male version of Patty! congrates liz and patty you have a brother! Hehehe!

Patty: COOL!

Liz: gross!

Kid: great! *sarcastic*

BSL: ya i know right Kid! but he's alittle more calmer than Patty!

Kid: thats better!

BSL: moving on!

Kara-Sama: ok Gladly! hehehe! BSL NOW!

BSL: god ok *transforms into a Harp*

Kara-Sama: i still don't get why your a harp!

BSL: SHUT UP AND FINISH THE FIGHT!

Kara-Sama: fine *shoots Parilizing arrow at Jackie chan* there i win! i cant kill him!

BSL: YA THINK! well moving on!

everyone: KISHINS!

BSL: easy! well um have fun killing D-Rose! you kill Rose i kill you ok have fun!

Mysti: well the next set is from: **Yoshiman777**

**DTP; he wasnt talking about you guys he was talking about me or did you forget my full name already (Death The Perfection)**

**me; im not the stalker my dark half is, hes the one that got it all DX, and yes its just the cast**

**jenny; whats it like when hes in control?**

**me; its like watching life go by through a window and you cant control it**

**DTP; so your still awere of everything when he is out**

**me; yep and so is he when im out**

**DTP; so he heard eruka say she likes him better**

**me; T-T *goes to corner***

**DTP; and we lost him -_-**

**jenny; can we do the questions now**

**DTP; i guess so**

**jenny; i go first :D**

**DTP; jenny i think your starting to obsess over them**

**jenny; i am not, anyway,**

**1)eruka- why do you like dark uncle better then good uncle *takes out another truth potion***

**2)aunt medusa- . . . i like you better as a kid *uses deageing potion that also effects powers* hehehe medusas now a 5 year old for 3 chapters XD**

**jenny; ok DTP its your turn**

**DTP; *watching something on his computer laughing* omg this is hilarious**

**jenny; *jenny-chops DTP* the questions DX**

**DTP; oh right sorry**

**3)all- if you like pure total randomness watch 'Soul Eater: Crack Randomness Of Doom' by, your not gonna believe this but 'Maka Albarn' on youtube XD**

**4)lord death and kid; i challenge you two to determin who is the best shinigami, this challenge includes, race, obstecle course, fight, quiz, and a dance battle**

**jenny; im part shinigami too :(**

**DTP; i think you are also the youngest**

**jenny; fine *smirks and pulls a box out of nowhere* . . . place your bets people, who will win, the oldschool, the youngster, or the superclone (easy moneys on oldschool)**

**DTP; . . . (is it just me or did her personality just shift a bit)**

***after all the chaos ends***

**me; *phone goes off playing 'monster' by 'skillet'* hello what do you wan- WHAT *facepalm* ok everyone my dark halfs surprize is ready and will be brought in next time but. . . i dont know if you will like it (damn clone addict freak) im not telling any more *starts banging head on the nearest wall* why me, why me, why me**

**jenny; . . . well at least hes out of the corner now**

BSL: ok on with the questions i am so lost right now! and yes i knew that your full name was! well you didn't say just the cast now DID YOU!

Medusa: VEPTOR ARROWS! *shoots arrow at the bottle wich bracks and works on Jenny who is now one month old* Ha!

BSL: OMD! JENNY!

Katana: Jenny! what happened!

BSL: medusa!

Katana: MEDUSA *arm turns into nunchucks and hits Medusa over the head intill she is knocked out* HOW...DARE...YOU!

Medusa: X_X

BSL: well now lets continue! OMD THATS FREAKIN AWSOME!

Tsubaki: as i seid earlier Blackstar im not a microphone!

Blackstar: ok calm down Tsubaki!

Tsbaki: im sorry Blackstar!

Stein: WHAT THE HELL!

Medusa: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU MAKA!

Maka: i didn't do that!

BSL: its a web page! so no Maka didn't do that!

Maka: thanks!

BSL: welcome!

Medusa: what ever Brat what wrong with you! *points at BSL*

BSL: wanna keep that HAND *holds up arrow*

Medusa: im good! (crap shes freaky!)

BSL: ok next question!

Kid: why do we have to do that we know the answer

Everyone: LORD DEATH!

BSL: so thats it?

Mysti: well there is a set from:** KittyKat5321**

**Katana/Jenny - *hands a jar of lady bug* enjoy. **

**Stien - try to get one of the ladybugs to dissect. **

**kid - here *hands smetrical picture with eight in the back ground **

**BSL - take some time to relaxe **

**Spirit - try to under stand i think u r crazy (stien take him to your lab)**

Katana: not in the mood! *gives back the jar of ladybugs and opens it they shouldn't have to be traped in there

Stein: gladly!

Katana: *smaches nunchucks on Steins head* DIE!

BSL: calm down Katana!

Katana: sorry Auntie!

BSL: its ok *hugs Katana* she will be ok!

Kid: THANKS! *takes picture and hangs it up* there its wait AHH! *puts leveler on it* there now its leveled *takes leveler off*

BSL: BSL SHUT IT what do you know! haha!

Spirit: ya i know everyone hates me *goes in corner* why do they hate me!

Stein: ok! *grabs Spirit*

BSL: NO this is the last chapter your not aloud to dissect any thing! **~lie his times up!~** well thats it bye!

Katana: Blackstarluver132 does not own soul eater! now BYE!

everyone else: BYE!


	29. Chapter 26

_**CHAPTER 26!**_

BSL: wow i think i am dreaming because when i went in to my Reviews it seid 100! wait that is possible! HOLLY CRAP! thats awsome! ok moving on! who wants to-

Kallie: i will ok this first set is from: **Cjsylvester**

**All three : (laughing)**

**Zane : that video was funny!**

**Chloe : heck yeah it was!**

**CJ : here are the questions!**

**Giriko (cuts tv wire) there you can't watch tv now.**

**Excaliber would you rather die a death of a thousand paper cuts or die by plastic monkeys?**

**Liz play slender.**

**Stein which is larger, lion or tiger?**

**Maka here have a cupcake.**

**Black*Star kitty-ninjas or rainbow-unicorn-ninjas?**

**Spirit have you ever ridden an elephant?**

**Diego why are you here?**

**Soul Thor or Ironman?**

**Zane : who's Diego?**

**CJ : (covers Zane's mouth) sh! Maybe he wont hear us.**

**Chloe : O_O bye**

BSL: ya the video was funny Zane BUT I WILL STILL KILL YOU FOR SAYING ITS NOT FUNNY! *starts to chase Zane around with a drumstick and throws them at him* DIE!

Kallie: i will continue!

Giriko: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! *goes to the other TV as fast as possible and turns it on* there i will deal with you durring the break!

Kallie: ok let us move on! Excaliber is dead so continuing!

Liz: what?

Kallie: slender - a horror ga-

Liz: NO! *goes in the corner and mumbles* why do they always pick on my fear of ghosts!

Kallie: poor Liz! *walks up to Liz* its ok Liz!

BSL: im back

Zane: x.X

BSL: ok moving on what question are we on!

Stein: well the tiger is both larger and stronger than the lion. Siberian tigers weigh up to 660 lb and can be as long as 13 feet, where as an adult African lion can weigh up to 550 lb and can be 11 feet long. where for a Tiger is Bigger!

BSL: cool! but moving on!

Maka: aww thanks!

BSL: (this is going to be fun! she thinks shes popular so here's something to show her!)

Maka: *goes to eat the cupcake but it explodes* WHAT THE HELL!

BSL: YES!

Maka: *stares at BSL and pulls out a book and chases BSL* HOW DARE YOU!

BSL: try me! *throws Drumstick at Maka and is still running* Maka! stop! (this is awsome!)

Maka: i dont listen to Ideots like you!

BSL: thats it! *pulls out arrow and shoots it at Maka* there she will be fine in a minute or two! ok next question!

Blackstar: What kind of question is that!

BSL: true it is a weird question!

everyone else: they got a point!

Cj: JUST ANSWER IT!

Blackstar: really this is one of the stupidest questions i have ever heard!

BSL: i have heard worse! Blackstar can you please answer it so we can move on!

Blackstar: fine but its stupid! i guess the first (HELL IF I CARE!)

BSL: ok next!

Spirit: nope i havn't

Diego: yep!

BSL: who the hell are you! *shoots arrow at Diego* DIE! how dare you intrude!

Diego: X_X

BSL: he's a STALKER! kill him i did my work!

Maka: ok Soul now!

Soul: right! *transforms*

Maka and Soul: LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!

Maka: WITCCH HUNTER! *slices Diego*

Diego: *soul flotes up in his place*

Maka: *holds out soul*

Soul: *eats soul*

BSL: moving on!

Soul: well Thor!

BSL: cool! next set Kallie!

Kallie: ok this set is from: **Yoshiman777**

**me; *uses antidote to turn jenny back to 5 years old***

**jenny; thank you uncle *hugs***

**me; any time *hugs* ok now that thats straitened out who the hell changed my profile pic!**

**dark me; *walks in* i did, you got a prob with it**

**DTP; hey didnt you say you had that surprize ready**

**dark me; yep *turns to door* you can come in now**

***a girl with the body type of blair, mid-back pink hair and green eyes wearing a purple fedora comes in***

**dark me; this is lynda**

**lynda; *rolls eyes* i can introduce myself you know**

**me; *sigh* so whos DNA did you mix this time**

**dark me; mostly cronas DNA and also the DNA of soul, blackstar, maka, and blair**

**DTP; wait why the hell would you want to use blairs DNA**

**dark me; lynda became a bit unstable and needed extra DNA to be stabalized**

**jenny; so is there anything we should know about her**

**lynda; well for starters i -**

**dark me; she has the cockyness of soul, the agility and instincts of blackstar, the courage of maka, and, well you can see what she got from blair, plus magic**

**lynda; *starting to get pissed* i can tell them myself and you forgot the fact that i can use soul perception and i have white blood**

**DTP; white blood?**

**dark me; *shrugs* what do you think i was gonna use excalibur for**

**me; you mean she has excalibur o_O**

**dark me; oh yeah and that reminds me-**

***a white blob starts forming from lynda's back and take an all to familier form***

**excalibur; *sing song voice* IM BAAACK**

**lynda; *punches excalibur in the jaw* STFU NOONE WANTS TO HEAR YOU SING**

**excaliber; sorry**

**lynda; dont worry people *glares at excalibur* i got this guy on a very short leash**

**excalibur; help me T-T**

**dark me; it was a total accident that he was revived by the way, sorry *puts on a weird gadget* well time for me to return to the future *pushes button* oh and good luck with the monster in 2 chapters *gone***

**me, DTP, jenny; wait WHAT MONSTER O_O**

**lynda; the monster im supposed to defeat**

**me; . . . ooh so THATS why he came to this time -_-**

**DTP; hey do we still have time for questions**

**me; *looks at clock* a few maybe**

**1)all- whats your first impression of lynda**

**2)all- thoughts on the fact that excalibur is back**

**3)all- future me has left, thoughts on this**

**4)lord death and kid-**

**DTP- how can we be so sure hes the best, i am perfection after all. . . i know i can school you two in the dance battle part no prob**

**jenny; *facepalm* (he just will not give up will he)**

**5)eruka-**

**jenny; my question never got answered *pouts looking toward eruka with her big green eyes***

**DTP; *facepalm* (omg shes becoming obsessed) she will use a truth potion if she has to**

Katana: JENNY!

Jenny: hi!

BSL: lets start the questions!

everyone: not another clone!

Miesters: thats it lets go!

Weapons: *transform*

miesters: *catch there weapons and run at Lynda and hit her with all they got*

Lynda: *dies*

BSL: yay! we dont need any more clones! Lord Death if you please!

Lord Death: Son follow me! *heads over to the feild of crosses*

Kid: yes Father *follows him holding Lynda's soul*

Lord Death: *buries the soul and covers it with a cross* there now we can move on!

BSL: *hears a voice* wat the great! just what i wanted! now worries Excaliber we can put all of up out of missory fast and painfully!

Excaliber: FOOL! i am not that stupid!

BSL: are you sure? what ever lets do this!

Kid: Maka Blackstar remember what Stein tought us its use full here come on!

Maka: ok Kid! soul ready?

Soul: yes!

Blackstar: ya i got it! Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: right i got it lets do this! hehe! *smiles*

Maka, Soul, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Kid: LETS GO SOUL RESONACE!

Maka: me and Kid will start then Blackstar come in!

Blackstar: OK!

Kid: lets do this Maka! *concentrate's* ok Blackstar now!

Blackstar: ok *concentrate's*

Maka: (soul now!, Soul: ok here we go! *starts to play the piano* starting with Maka GO!, right!) GENIE HUNTER!*attacks Excaliber with Geine hunter*

Excaliber: *falls to the ground*

Soul: Next Kid!

Kid: ok ready Liz Patty! PREPARE DEATH CANNON!

Liz: Resonance factor stable the noise is at .5% four seconds intill feadback *pause* THREE

Patty: TWO! Hehe!

Liz: ONE!

Kid: FIREING DEATH CANNON! *he yells as he shoots at Excaliber who is to bissy panicing to move*

Excalier: god! *falls over again after being hit*

Soul: your next Blackstar!

Blackstar: ready Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: yes!

Soul: NOW BLACKSTAR!

Blackstar Right Tsubaki INCHANTED SWORD MODE!

Tsubaki: Right! *transforms into inchanted sword*

Blackstar: ok SHADOW STAR! *he yells as the shadows come from the inchanted sword and start repeatedly attacking Excaliber*

Maka: thats not going to be enough power! and soul's almost done the song!

BSL: hello!

Maka: Oops sorry BSL! can you do this?!

BSL: i am just like Blackstar if he can do it so can i!

Blackstar: ok now thats alittle freaky!

BSL: ya it is! you really motivate me!

Blackstar: cool!

Maka: lets get back to whats inportant!

BSL and Blackstar: oh ya! ok!

BSL: ok her we go Kara-Sama ready!

Kara-Sama: wait am i going to be able to do it!

Kallie: ya now STAND STRATE!

Kara-Sama: *stands up strate* wow creepy! ok lets do this

Kara-Sama and BSL: LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!

Kara-Sama: ok *concentrates* (we can do this!)

Maka: (ok we have to hurry soul's song is almost over!, BSL: got it!)

Kara-Sama: MUSICAL LIGHTNING WAVE! *she yells while struming the strings from the shortest to the longest as a bolt of lightning forms at the end* HE'S TAKEN TO MUCH DAMAGE HE WILL NOT LAST THIS ATTACK!

Excaliber: FO- *gets hit with the lightning and Dies*

Weapons: Yes! *transform back into human's and highfive each other* now all thats left is DTP!

**~BSL: hey i have a question for DYM why do you love to make clones to torcher your self?~**

DTP: O.o crap!

BSL: Craps right now DIE!

Yoshiman: might want to start running! *he wispers to DTP*

DTP: good idea! *starts to run* SEE YA!

BSL: wow he's scared! *shoots an arrow at DTP and watches him fall to the ground then walks up to him* wow you really are weak!

DTP: (don't make me kill you BSL, BSL: if someone is going to die its you DTP!

BSL: moving on!

Everyone: well she was a freak for the fie seconds we met!

BSL: next!

Everyone: that he was going DOWN! again!

BSL: continue!

Everyone: YAY!

BSL: Kid, Lord Death!

Kid: i don't think thats a good idea but i bet i could win! it should be easy because you cant talk let alone move! lets move on!

BSL: good idea and nice!

Kid: thanks!

Kallie: ok this set is from: **Omega01x**

**Rose : HELP! *Still running around***

**Omega : Get back here! *Still running around waving demon sword***

**Reso (Yeah, he can't die.) : What did I miss?**

**Rose : HEEELLLLP!**

**Reso : Uhh... Rose? Can't you use Justice Cross or something?**

**Rose : Oh yeah! *Turns to face Omega* JUSTICE CROSS! *Arm turns into scythe-blade and slams the ground.**

**(Massive Golden Cross appears)**

**Omega : You missed...**

**Rose : *Disappointed* ...**

**Reso : With that done, let's get the questions ready!**

**To Maka - Looks like Soul needs help. *Points to Soul being chased by Blair***

**To Soul - Have you ever considered going into hiding and dressing up as someone else?**

**To Black*Star - Do you think you can pass through a star without getting burned. (Reso : Not bloody likely!)**

**To Tsubaki - How many souls have you collected?**

**To Kid - (Reso : *Screams over the asymmetry of Rose's laptop*) Rose, you have A LAPTOP?!**

**To Patti - Did you know that I used some cloning abilities to create a billion giraffes? They live on the moon or something...**

**To Liz - Did you know that ghosts are basically souls? (Which means you've been eating ghosts)**

**To Spirit - Out of curiosity, why did you install cameras in Soul and Maka's apartment?**

**To Stein - (Reso : *Freaks out over the asymmetry of the scars*) You get a laser scalpel! *Hands laser scalpel)**

**To BSL - Why a bow/harp?**

**Omega : There! *claps hands***

**Rose : (Thank god he forgot to kill me!)**

**Reso : So, what now?**

**D-Rose : Now, YOU'RE COMING WITH ME! *Kidnaps Reso***

**Omega : Rose, you have a darkside?**

**Rose : ...**

**Omega : GET BACK HERE! *Chases after D-Rose***

**Rose : *Jumps out the window* I can FLY! *Really DOES fly***

BSL: cool! Wait! she missed *looks at where Omega then looks at who is around him* OMD! KATANA!

Katana: wh-? *screams in fear*

BSL: *runs up to Katana and pushes her out of the way yelling* MUSIC... HOLLY CRAP WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!

Blackstar: ya what was that

BSL: i dont know but that was freaky! wow it broke the Justice cross thank GOD! but really WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!

Maka: i think you should tell them what your talking about!

BSL: oh sorry i was panicing! this has never happened here! i think we just had an EARTHQUAKE! thats bad because we live on the beach!

Katana: *is sitting on the floor Crying* what was that!

BSL: its ok its over! *walks over to Katana*

Katana *sniffle* ok! *still shaking in fear*

Blackstar: holly crap i didn't know that you got earthquakes here!

BSL: neither did I! ok its over its been over moving on!

Maka: what?

Soul: HELP *running away from blair who is chasing him into a closet*

Maka: SOUL NOW!

Soul: GLADLY! *transforms*

Maka: *slaches at Blair who jumps out of the way* BACK OFF!

BSL: *snaps and Blair has a ball of yarn*

Blair: YARN! *starts to play with the yarn*

Everyone else: O.o ok?

BSL: yep shes a kat! **~CURSE YOU KITTYKAT54321!thanks to you i always spell cat like this KAT!~** ok moving on!

Soul: yes i have ask Maka!

Maka: he has!

BSL: wow next question! (please dont say yes!)

Blackstar: i can do anything!

BSL: WHAT! (CRAP! i did not just say that out loud! i did! and i am dead!)

Blackstar: what?

BSL: *mumbles* im dead!

Blackstar: what? why?

BSL: dont go killing your self! *smiles*

Blackstar: why would i kill myself!

BSL: good point! Tsubaki do me a favor and make sure he does not go insain and try to walk through a star plz!

Tsubaki: i will! *Smiles*

Blackstar: really!

BSL: yes! really! nowing you, you will want to prove him wrong and try to do it! ok moving on!

Blackstar: i'm not going to walk through a star!

BSL: thanks but Tsubaki is still watching you! Oh and be aware i can tell what your thinking! let move on please!

Blackstar: i am not going to walk through a star!

BSL: moving on Blackstar! *she says still smiling*

Tsubaki: *puts her head down and is barily able to be heared* zero

everyone else: What?

Tsubaki: Zero *still barily able to be heard*

Blackstar: really you all know that! *Facepalm*

BSL: lets move on its not like your the only one Maka and Soul lost their's because of Blair Kid Liz and Patty lost their's for distroying Anubis!

Maka, Liz, and Kid: really!

BSL: yes really! lets move on!

Kid: *starts to tear off the keys and try to put them in symmetrical pattern* stupid COMPUTER!

BSL: really! what ever next question!

Patty: WOW!

Liz: Patty your not going to the moon!

Patty: ok Sis!

BSL: yay we stoped her from leaving! next question!

Liz: GROSS! gut that means there are less Ghosts to deal with!

BSL: true ok moving on!

Kara-Sama: wow your in a rush!

BSL: what ever next!

Spirit: so i could Keep an eye on Soul!

Maka: he broke the rules!

BSL: *smacks him on the head with a drumstick*

Spirit: X_X ok i learned my lesson!

BSL: i dont think he did Maka your turn!

Maka: gladly! Maka CHOP! *smacks Spirit on the head with a book*

BSL: now next is for

Stein: i am next sweet *takes lasor scalpel* sweet!

BSL: yep he's your first victim! *points at Omega* go!

Stein: ok *grabs Omega and takes him into his lab* bye!

BSL: my turn *rereads the question* STEIN WAIT A MINUTE! ok Omega really! WHAT YA GOT A PROBLEM WITH MUSIC! SOUL FORCE *uses soul force on Omegas head* HOW DARE YOU!

Kallie: he never seid any thing!

BSL: SHUT UP! *uses soul force on Kallie* how do you like that!

Kallie and Omega: X.x ok!

BSL: well thats it for this chapter! and have funflying Rose!

Stein: im out Blackstarluver132 does not own Soul Eater now GET OUT! *drags Omega into his lab and starts to Dissect him*

Everyone else: BYEZZZZZZZZ!


	30. Chapter 27

_**CHAPTER 27! ~everyone please stop picking on my spelling! ya i know everyone once in awile i slip into text talk sorry!i am working on it! oh and ya my spelling is not the best and my U key is still missing and my keys get sticky and sometimes wil not type so i have to wathc what i am typing and sometimes i forget to! and now i barily have time to type let alone check my spelling sorry! i have gotten almost five people yelling at me to LEARN TO SPELL! i am like SORRY now shut up! well lets get back to the story!~**_

BSL: HEYA!

Everyone else: Hey!

BSL: ok now who wants to read the questions?

Everyone: ...

BSL: fine ZANE GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!

Zane: what!

BSL: your going to read the questions *passes questions to Zane*

Zane: um ok? the first set is from: **Kittykat54321**

**everyone - are you still mad at me**

**Stien your time is up *opens portal to the future* enjoy**

**BSL - shoot medusa with a paralizer arrow (you will figure out why)**

**Black*star - here give this to medusa de-ageing potion turn her five for five chapters *passes Potion to Black Star***

BSL: ok on to the questions!

Everyone: nope!

KK: thanks!

BSL: we never where mad at you but we are-

Everyone else: MAD AT NINA!

BSL: yep! next! wait where is oh hes in the lab! *opens Lab to see Stein sitting on Patchwork fast asleep* WAKE UP!

Stein: WHAT! *falls over on patchwork* oh questions! *sits up and rolls out and Patchwork falls over sending Stein to the ground then he quickly sits back up and comtinues coming into the big room with everyone else* wow a portal to the future *grabs Scalpel and runs through the portal* bye!

BSL: Have fun and you better not think about dissecting any of us if you do i will have to kill you! Kittykat go with him!

KK: ok! *runs after Stein* bye!

BSL: good bye! ok next question! Gladly! *shoots Medusa with the parilizer arrow?* there! ok next is aww she left to soon! CRAP! what ever next set!

Zane: fine this set is from: **Omega01x**

**Omega : Well, crap.**

**D-Rose : Reso's all mine, Rose-girl!**

**Rose : What? WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!**

**D-Rose : I called you a Rose-girl, [bleep].**

**Rose : *Gasp* You take that back! *Right arm turns into golden scythe blade***

**D-Rose : NEVER! *Right arm turns into platinum scythe blade***

**Omega : Girls! Calm down before you kill each other!**

**Rose : JUSTICE CROSS! *Massive golden cross appears where Rose struck the ground***

**D-Rose : Missed me! LAWLESS SLICE! *Massive mask appears and hits Rose***

**Rose : OW!**

**Omega : Question time. FREEZE! *D-Rose and Rose are frozen***

**To Maka - What's your favorite country?**

**To Soul - Are you a death scythe yet?**

**To Spirit - *Blindfolds him* I'd rather you don't watch Rose and D-Rose's fight. It can get pretty nasty.**

**To BSL - I don't have a problem with music or a bow. I just asked why you wanted to be a musical bow/harp...**

**To Stein - What the hell?! Activate the stargate! (Random Guy : OK!) *Stargate activates* Now go dissect aliens or something *Throws Stein into the stargate***

**To Liz - Whatever you do, Don't. Play. Slender. or. Amnesia! (They scare the crap outta me... (Not that I've ever played Amnesia, but I've seen Slender...))**

**To Patti - Where does your crazy obsession for Giraffes come from?**

**To BSL - I need two of your paralyser arrows. It's better than Rose and D-Rose killing each other...**

**To Tsubaki - Don't you have at least ONE soul? (Remember when you defeated the cursed blade Masamune, you ate your brother's soul?)**

**To Kid - (Rose : wasdiqnsnabfiaw) Translation : Why did you destroy my laptop?**

**Omega : That's it!**

**Rose : (UNFREEZE ME, IDIOT!)**

**D-Rose : (HURRY UP, MOTHER-[bleep]!)**

**Omega : Who knew girls were better at swearing than boys? *Rose and D-Rose unfreeze* Crap! I'm outta time.**

**Rose : Now, YOU DIE FIRST, OMEGA! *Rose and D-Rose turn to Omega***

**Omega : Not bloody likely! *Runs through still active stargate, and then Stargate deactivates***

**Rose : Great, NOW how are we gonna kill him?**

**D-Rose : By killing YOU! *Starts fighting Rose***

BSL: its better to be called that at least you don't go to kill your own partner *stares at Kara-sama* i dont get whats wrong with your name!

Kara-Sama: I DONT LIKE MY NAME OK!

Everyone but Kara-Sama,Cj, and BSL: what is your name?

BSL: not the best question!

Kara-Sama: i am not talking about it!

CJ: Karatina!

Chloe: Oh so that's her name! Karatina! Karatina! Karatina!

BSL: watch out!

Karatina: QUIT FREAKIN CALLING ME THAT! *starts to glow a bright yellow*

BSL: CRAP! YOUR SO DEAD!

Kallie: what are you omd! yep your dead!

Kara-Sama: *her belt starts to come apart from its spiral form and attacks Cj, Chloe and Zane*

CJ: *does overly complicated hand motions* TSIONA! *force field appears around the trio*

Chloe and Zane: O_O!

Kara-Sama: i dont think thats going to stop a REAPER! *she says throwing of her hat and as her attack goes straight through the force feild*

Kid: *holds hand out* Stop right there! *attack stops in front of Kid's hand*

CJ: O_O

Kara-Sama: not in the mood BRAT! *push's kid out of the way*

BSL: thats it she's Dead!

Lord Death: Karatina!

BSL: yep she's dead alright ok i didn't have anything to do with this ok!

Chloe: How could you be so mean to your cousin?

Lord Death: Why do you hate your name?

Kid: I think it suits you.

Karatina: ya well have you not relized my name has two FREAKIN NAMES IN IT I DONT WANNA BE KNOWN FOR TWO NAMES A PERSON ONLY HAS ONE NAME NO TWO!

BSL: that makes no sense!

Blackstar has two names and he's fine with it! right Blackstar?

Blackstar: ya!

BSL: ya and i have THREE and i dont freak well its hard to tell becaues i am always freaking out! hehe!

Karatina: i am not known as Karatina anymore call me it and DIE!

BSL: OMD get a freakin life!

Karatina: DIE!

BSL: KARATINA STOP!

Karatina: call me that again and i will kill you!

BSL: try me brat!

Kartina: fine! *pulls out a Knife* BRING IT ON!

BSL: GLADLY!

Karatina: *Dashs at BSL*

BSL: thats not going to help you!

Karatina: wanna Make a bet! *starts to randomly attack BSL*

BSL: *Dodges attacks from Karatina* um i could use some help here!

Maka: Soul now!

Soul: fine! *transforms*

Maka: here we go! WITCH HUNTER! *slashes at Karatina who jumps out of the way* Gurrr *slashes at her again and again*

Karatina: Ha! thats not going to do anything! *dodges all of her attacks*

BSL: MUSICAL STAFF WRAP UP! *she yells holding out her hand tords Karatina as a Music staff comes out of the palm of her hand and wraps around Karatina* ya but it gives me a chance to attack! Ha! NOW!

Maka: got it! *waits for BSL to let her go then slashes at Karatina with Witch hunter* got her!

Karatina: *gets hit to the ground* thats not going to do anything to a reaper! *stads back up

Kid: she's right that won't stop her!

BSL: wait i got it!

Karatina: ready to die!

BSL: wow she has lost it! follow me! MUSICAL STAFF WRAP UP *she yells as loud as possible holding out both of her hands as music staffs come out of her palms and wrap around Karatina* BLACKSTAR!

Blackstar: Got it! Tsubaki Ninja Sword Mode!

Tsubski: Right! *transforms into a ninja sword*

Blackstar: SPEED STAR! keep your eyes on me! *starts to run*

BSL: *nods to Maka*

Maka: *nods back as Soul transforms into Genie hunter and then stricks Karatina*

Karatina: *goes flying back aginst the wall and coughs up blood*

BSL: KID! hurry i cant hold her down much longer!

Kid: we are!

Karatina: Ha! like thats going to stop me! SHADOW SKULL ARMS! *she yells as they come from her hand and head tords Kid*

Cj: KID!

Maka: I GOT IT! *trys to cut the Skull Arms but it doesn't work* what the? FINE! GENIE HUNTER! *uses Genie hunter on the skull arms ut still nothin happens* WHAT THE HELL! *cotinues to try and stop the skull arms but does not work* CRAP!

BSL: we have to try something else!

Maka: Like what!

BSL: i dont know! but fast wait CJ!

Cj: what?

BSL: use TSIONA!

Cj: i'll try! *runs infront of Kid and does complicated hand motions* TSIONA! *a force feild apears around Kid and Cj* it won't hold long!

Liz: in three!

Patty: TWO!

Kid: *the Line's of Sanzu are perfectly aline* ONE FIRE DEATH CANNON EXECUTION MODE!

Cj: EVERYONE OUT OF THE WAY! *moves out of the way and releases the force feild as kid shoots the cannon*

BSL: (i hope this doesn't kill her or i will not have a miester but what ever she did try to kill us! and i can fight with out a miester! so heak if i care if it kills her! i know i am so mean!)

Karatina: *gets hit and falls to the ground*

BSL: it wou- KID!

Everyone else: KID! *run's up to kid*

Cj: KID! SOME ONE CALL 911! *goes up to BSL and shakes he screaming in her face to call 911* DO IT!

Kid: *is knocked out from using all of his power in one shot*

BSL: calm down he will wake up soon (wow! ok ya i can't say anything i would freak out to!)

Cj: I WILL NOT!

BSL: well we know he will not be knocked out for to long so thats good!

Kid: *he says weakly* wh...what the hell happened? CJ! what's wrong!

Cj: *stops crying to hear Kids voice* K..Kid! (THANK GOD! THANK GOD! THANK GOD! THANK GOD!)

Everyone else: KID! your awake!

Kid: ya!

Lord Death: Welcome back son!

Kid: father i was knocked out for not even ten minutes!

Lord Death: still Welcome back!

Cj: ya!

Kid: thanks!

BSL: Aww! so sweet! (hug him, do it! DO IT YOU FREAKIN IDEOT!)

Blackstar: *smiles and hugs her*

Cj: *runs up to Kid and Hugs him*

Kid: *laughs slightly and hugs her back*

BSL: (its like he re- he did! *she says sarcastically* really!, Blackstar: yes!, *shakes her head sarcastically*) ok now what *looks over to see Cj still clinging to Kid* well lets just leave them alone for a minute or so! um on with the questions!

Maka: what do you think!

BSL: i know what it is! mine is the same! ~not to be mean to the other country's! moving on!

Soul: nope *stares at Maka*

Maka: not my falt! blame Blair!

BSL: stop picking on Blair! Blair stop stalking Soul!

Blair: aww!

BSL: wow you are annoying

Maka: thank you!

BSL: moving on!

Spirit: *tares blindfold off* i am a grown adult i can deal with this! AHHHHHHHH!

Katana: Auntie why is Spirit scared?

BSL: i dont know but i wouldn't watch this *covers Katana's eyes*

Katana: i wanna see! *pulls down BSL's hand so she can see* there now i can see!

BSL: i don't think you should be watching this Katana!

Katana: im ok Auntie! wow! lets go ROSE!

BSL: hehehe! Ya lets go ROSE! well moving on oh im next ok well GOOD who doesn't love music! and i wanted to be a Bow and arrow because well its the first thing that could relate to music! and i can transform into more than just a Harp but i dont use it alot!

Stein: im back *goes into lab to sit down some random objects that nobody really wants to know what they are* any questions for me?

BSL: ya the next one so your just in time

Stein: HOLLY CRAP! *runs into te portal* see ya again!

BSL: ok! bye! next question!

Liz: i know!

BSL: PATTY your next!

Patty: I don't know!

BSL: Wow! next! um i will give you one! not two!

Omega: ok *walks up to BSL*

BSL: i wouldn't to late!

Omega: *is parilized*

BSL: SMART!

Omega: (she better unparilize me so i can kill them, BSL: i was going to but you'r not killing rose so see ya!)

BSL: ok on with the questions!

Reso: are you going to unparilize him?

BSL: nope next question!

Tsubaki: oh ya! hehe!

BSL: ok next question! thats easy its a-symmetrical! well next set!

Zane: fine this set is from oh look its from Me Chloe and cj

BSL: say her screen name!

Zane: fine! this set is from: **Cjsylvester**

**CJ : (humming to "This is Halloween")**

**Zane : Chloe, why is CJ zoning out?**

**Chloe : (zoning out)**

**Zane : (facepalm) Here are the questions**

**Stein DING! DING! DING! Correct! And as a prize you get to dissect Silver, the cyborg-pirate from treasure planet**

**Giriko (turns of all power in the house) HA!**

**Free have you ever been in a power outage?**

**Maka do you take dance lessons?**

**Spirit WHY ARE YOU SUCH A STALKER?!**

**Soul I found your secret collection of pokemon cards and I just want to say... Can I have your Zeckrom?**

**Lord Death why do you wear the robe? Why not a suit?**

**Tsubaki have you ever thought about getting another partner?**

**Blair why do you stalk Soul?**

**CJ : (now humming "War Inside")**

**Chloe : (still zoning)**

**Zane : Bye**

BSL: ok? well you can't blaim them forzoning out i do it alot! even at school! but i still do good at school ok i do ok! well on with the questions! oh not Steins next!

Giriko: WHAT TH-

**POWER HAS GONE OUT THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER HAS NOT BEEN FILMED GOOD BYE! *POWER GETS TURNED BACK ON***

BSL: CJ!

Cj: sorry!

BSL: ok next question!

Free: ya i hae most people have!

BSL: true moving on!

Maka: actually i used to!

BSL: So did I! ididn't care for it! i freakin took Ballet and Tap! i was like this is so stupid and my family enbarressed the crap out of me, my Brothers girlfriend and my cousin as soon as the show started they both screamed my name as loud as possible and it was FREAKIN RECORDED! i was so embarresses that i completly messed up the dance! after that i was freaking out!

Maka: can we move on!

BSL: ok!

Spirit: because i love my Maka

Maka: MAKAAA CHOP *smacks Spirit on the head with a book* there!

BSL: um next! Oh cool Let me see *sorts through his pokemon cards* really you have a Rattata your kidding me!

KK: cool you have a Zeckrom!

Cj: don't even think about it, it's mine!

Soul: NO!

BSL: i have something better! *holds up a Mew Two card* I WIN! there are only Five in the world and i have one and KittyKat54321 has another other!

KK: yep!

BSL: she gave it to me! she had two! so i traded some for it!

Cj: *takes Zeckrom card from Soul* Bye!

BSL: ok next question is for Lord Death!

Lord Death: i just do!

Tsubaki: its my turn now right?

BSL: yep!

Tsubaki: i would never get another Partner!

Blackstar: ya! neither would I! well who else would put up with me!

BSL: um am i a person! but i have a miester just saying!

Blackstar: i am not changing partners!

BSL: i know! *smiles* Blair your turn!

Blair: he's my Little Sythey Boy *hugs soul*

Maka: *chops Soul*

BSL: hey Maka why do you chop soul its Blairs falt!

Maka: i dont know *chops Blair* happy!

Blair: X_X no!

BSL: what ever SEE YA!

Everyone else: BYEZZZZZZZZ!


	31. Chapter 28

_**CHAPTER 28! sorry but this is going to be a short chapter because i am going out to eat with my family!**_

BSL: hey!

Everyone else: HI!

BSL: hey we got alot of questions i am so happy! well lets get started! Ashura your doing them now start!

Ashura: ok *scared!* this set of stupid questions is from: **Yoshiman777**

***a portal opens and dark me and lynda come out***

**dark me; yeah, future, saw that comeing *notices question for him* do you have 7 hours for a lecture on the bennifits of clones and the wonders of genetic code combinations *walks back through portal as it closes***

**lynda; wow you guys sure are nice to those that are supposed to save the day . . . not to mention the one person who can make excalibur shut up**

**DTP; *bandaged up* you learn to get used to it -_-**

**jenny; hehehe i have a sister now :D**

**lynda; *smiles and hugs jenny* i guess you do**

**me; *still trying to figure out what just happened*. . . um, question time?**

**DTP; lets do it**

**jenny; me first**

**1)aunt medusa- do you still have those snakes in eruka**

**me; *waits for answer with blades out***

**2)BSL- congrats on over 100 reviews XD**

**lynda; ok my turn**

**3)all- why am i a freak :(**

**4)soul- thats a nice motorcycle you have, but it cant beat mine (red harley davidson)**

**me; wait when did you get a motorcycle**

**lynda; future**

**me; . . . moving on then**

**DTP; guess its my turn**

**5)giriko- ever cut down a tree with your chains for fire wood**

**6)stein- missing somthing *points to jenny rolling around on the patchwork chair at fast speed like an expert (shes probably better then him even)***

**me; and last but not least, me**

**7)justin- is that the numa numa song i hear from your headphones XD**

**8)spirit- theres 2 weird clowns behind you that seem to be moveing with symmetry *looks to kid* didnt you destroy those things**

**lynda and DTP; *bickering back and forth***

**lynda; why half a mask**

**DTP; because i like wearing half a mask, why do you wear that hat**

**lynda; its my lucky hat**

***bickering continues***

**me; *sigh* jenny**

**jenny; got it *chops both of them, and the mask and hat fall off***

**DTP; *sanzu lines revealed to be not complete like kids and he has a scar over his eye***

**lynda; *pink cat ears are exposed***

**both; GAAH *puts back on hat and mask***

**DTP; *in corner depressed* im not perfect, i bring shame to my name**

**me; well this is a new side of him i havnt seen**

**jenny; hes acting like kid XD**

**DTP; *twitch* dont compare me to that twerp**

**SET NUMBER 2!**

***random explosion is heard***

**darkme (present not the future one); back in business :3**

**DTP; light yoshi just seems to have bad luck with explosions -_-**

**darkme; indeed he does**

**jenny; poor uncle XD**

**lynda; well, should we start the questions already**

**darkme; *puts on shades* lets roll, oh and btw if i die. . . DONT FRICKIN BURY MY DANG SOUL! my light halfs been haveing buried alive nightmares since that happened. and if you kll me at least let my questions be answered first. and as for my clones, dont kill them (though you can torture DTP though, its pretty funny)**

**lynda; and moving on**

**darkme; i go first :D**

**9)stein and maka- what was going through your heads at that moment in episode 5 (you know what moment im talking about) and btw thats most likely the moment that spawned all the steika shippers (like me) just so you know**

**10)spirit- 1000 maka-chops and 10000 reaper-chops or sit tied up in a chair in a room filled with 100 clowns**

**11) BSL- enforce spirits decision and BTW do you think my reviews are too long, if so i could try to shorten them**

**DTP; i got nothing at the moment**

**lynda; neither do i**

**jenny; so my turn :D**

**12)soul- got any yugioh cards?**

**13)blair- stalk someone else for 2 chapters**

**darkme, jenny, DTP, lynda; and that doesnt mean us!**

***a deafening roar is heard***

**DTP; WTF was that! O_O**

**lynda; sounds like that monster has arrived**

***a creature that can only be discribed as a kishin dinosaur is seen out the window in the distance***

**darkme; HOLY SHIT THAT THING IS HUGE! O_O**

**lynda; time for fun *white blob appears in her hand and turns into a sword***

**DTP; you know i actualy forgot you had him (hes been so silent)**

**lynda; i told you i have him on a short leash didnt i *runs through the (closed) door to fight the beast***

**darkme and DTP; *follow* wait up!**

**jenny; *taking a nap on stein's patchwork chair* zZzZzZz**

**darkme; *pokes head in door* we may need backup out here, that things heading staight toward DWMA!**

BSL: well looks like he's back!

DYM: What got a problem with that!

BSL: yes! i do have a problem with that because your annoying!

DYM: what the hell! i am not!

BSL: What ever and i am vary good at making people shut up! i can make the kishin shut up! it's simple the only people that can are me and Maka!

Maka: yep!

BSL: *smiles* ok First question!

Medusa: *snickers* yes!

YM: DIE! *starts to attack Medusa repeatedly* DIE DIE DIE DIE!

BSL: O_O wow! i cant say any thing i would not would i have done the samething!

Mifune: yes you did!

BSL: sorry! but you did deserve it! next question! oh its for me! thanks Jenny! your not a freak Lynda! it just that we are sick of clones! Expecialy if there like DTP!

DTP: SHUT UP! *gets hit in the head with a drumstick and falls to the ground* Crap!

BSL: you shut up! ok next is for Soul!

Soul: sweet!

BSL: awsome! ok next question!

Giriko: shut up i am watching Tv!

BSL: ANSWER THE QUESTION NOW!

Giriko: no why would i cut down a tree for fire would im not stupid!

BSL: that makes no sense! what ever next question!

Stein: WHAT GET OF THE BRAT!

Katana: be nice! *arm turns into nunchucks and smacks Stein on the head with them* MEAN! Jenny can i ride to!

Jenny: ooookkkk! *stops spinning* here!

Katana: cool! *sits next to Jenny and starts to spin* wheeee! hahahaha!

BSL: haha! next is for Justin!

Justin: *is humming*

BSL: *taps Justin on the sholder* your turn!

Justin: what? oh *takes of headset* sorry! what is the question?

BSL: *hands Justin the questions* number seven!

Justin: ok *reads the question* actally no its not it is called Step up i know the song by heart

BSL: wanna know what i think is weired! i think its interesting that your a peist that listens to rock music! its weired but i like it! if my head phones wouldn't fall out 24/7 i would listen to music all day!

Justin: i know what you mean mine used o fall out alot to!

BSL: ya i use these *holds up a large pair of red "Wicked" headphones* i love my head set then i have these *pulls out a smaller pair of "JVC" headphones* i just found these! Hahaha! then i have these i love them i use them alot! *pullos out a pair of headphones the same size as the "JVC" headphones but these ones have a Mic!* My friends try to stell them! they are really loud i can put them on volume set one and it still blasts my ears! but i like it that way!

Justin: i love loud music!

BSL: so do i! well who doesn't! ok next question!

Kid: CRAP not them again

Spirit: WHAT CLOWNS! *turns around and screams* AHHHHHHHH!

BSL: hehehe!

Spirit: AHHHHHHHH!

BSL: Hehehe!

Kid: how is this funny!?

BSL: there remote controled! Hehehe!

Kid: oh! Haha!

BSL: he's so stupid!

Spirit: AHHHHHHHH!

BSL: SHUT UP!

Spirit: AHHHHHHHH!

BSL: SHUT THE HEL UP!

Spirit:AHHHHHHHH!

BSL: thats it SHUT THE HELL UP BEORE I THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW!

Spirit: ...

BSL: thank you! *pulls out remote* ha they are fake! *pushs the Big red button and they explode* i love explozions! ok on with the- really your freaking out because of that! wow so many people freaking out over nothing!

Kara-Sama: sh...shut up a..and get a l..life! *she says weakly*

BSL: wh- Kara-Sama!

Kara-Sama: i am go...going to k..kill you!

BSL: what ever you got to be able to move to kill me! dont you! *she says sarcasticly*

Kara-Sama: not always!

BSL: no NO WAY! shes going to use all of her power into one shot useing Shadow skull arms last time she barily even tryed!

Maka: really! you got to be kidding me!

Liz: ya we barily lived the last attack!

BSL: dont say that! we still almost killed her! and wecan take care of her again!

Kid: Are you sure there is a low chance that i can do that again!

BSL: I know but we do have more people here!

Maka: ya! there still is me and Soul Blackstar and Tsubaki, and BSL!

BSL: ya! but i can't so much! i can only hold her still! my arrows don't work on her!

Maka: her soul wave length has changed! it will work!

BSL: sweet! *pulls out arrow* PREPARE TO DIE! *shoots arrow at Kara-Sama*

Kara-Sama: *gets hit with a flaming arrow* thats not going to do anything! *puts out the fire on her arm*

BSL: (crap!) i know it won't that wasn't the point to kill you!

Kid: Fire Death Cannon! *shoots Death Cannon at Kara-Sama*

BSL: That was!

Blackstar: Tsubaki *wispers* (i freaking hate being quiet!)

Tsubaki: *nods and transfroms into the Inchanted sword*

Blackstar: k here we go! SHADOW STAR! *starts attacking Kara-Sama with Shadows*

BSL: ok MUSICAL STAFF WRAP UP! *she yells holding out her hands as measures come out of the palms of her hands and wrap around Kara-Sama* here we go!

Maka: *uses Genie hunter on Kara-Sama over and over* DIE!

Kara-Sama: really! thats not going to do anything i am not Evil!

Ashura: hey! thats my line!

Kara-Sama: shut up! SHADOW SKULL ARMS *as she yells she pulls of her hat and points at Maka*

BSL: KNOW WAY! I am sick of this Kara-Sama i am so sick of you hurting people you shouldn't be hurting them we are supost to protect them! your insain! Not insain like me! you are going evil! and i am not going to stand for it anymore! YOUR HURTING OUR FRIENDS AND I WONT FREAKIN STAND FOR IT EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE ROOM NOW!

Everyone else: now way!

BSL: GET OUT NOW! INLESS YOU WANT TO DIE!

Blackstar: shes not! NO WAY!

BSL: GET OUT!

Blackstar: HELL NO! i am not leaving!

Maka: No way!

Mirina: she's lost it! she's not going to stop! notings going to stop her! Madness release Has gone into effect! she wont stop its impossible to stop her now!

BSL: GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!

Mirina: Our best choice is to leave!

Katana: Auntie?! *starts to cry* WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER! *arm turns into nunchucks and starts to freak out*

Mirina: Katana calm down! its ok don't worry!

Blackstar: what your just oing to let her kill herself!

Maka: Blackstar we have know choice! we need to leave!

Tsubaki: she's right Blackstar we need to get out of here!

Kara-Sama: ha! like the ideot over there is going to leave!

BSL: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU THATS IT GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE NOW!

Maka: we need to get out of here! Kid, Soul get him out of here! before he kills himself!

Soul: WHAT why us?

Maka: because! Soul just do it!

Kid: come on Soul! *grabs blackstar by the arm and trys to pull him out if the room* what the?!

Soul: he's not going anywhere!

Kallie: *smacks Blackstar up side the head with her nunchucks and pulls him out of the room* there!

Everyone but BSL and Kara-Sama: *exits the room*

BSL: MEGA MUSICAL BLAST! *pulls out giant Music note and Fires it at Kara-Sama* DIE!

Kara-Sama: X_X

BSL: *falls to the ground unconscious*

_**OUTSIDE OF THE ROOM!**_

Maka: i think its over!

Blackstar: WHAT THE HELL! KALLIE!

Kallie: sorry! it had to be done! i will suffer later and i know it!

Everyone outside: *walks inside*

Maka, Blackstar, Kallie, Katana, Mirina, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty and Kid: BSL!

Blackstar: SEE WHAT HAPPENS!

Maka: ya *she says sadly*

Katana: *starts to cry* A...auntie?!

Mirina: she is an ideot! why he hell would she do that! *she said sadly*

Blackstar: what the hell was she thinking!

BSL: what do you think i was thinking!

Blackstar: Your insain!

BSL: i know!

Katana: *stops crying* Auntie?

BSL: ya!

Katana: *runs up to BSL and hugs her*

Mirina: you where insain! and Blackstar was well stuborn!

BSL: what did he do!?

Mirina: well we where trying to get him to leave and well he wouldn't!

BSL: (aww!) *smiles*

Mirina: so Kallie-

Kallie: *slaps her hand over Mirinas mouth* she doesn't need to know that!

Blackstar: Kallie hit me in the head with Nunchucks!

BSL: *throws Drumstick at Kallie* how dare you!

Kallie: ya she's ok! *she says in pain*

BSL: *stands up* well! WAIT where is Kara-Sama's soul? *turns around to see a soul floting behind her* oh nevermind!

Blackstar: *laughs*

BSL: ok should we move on with the questions!

Mirina: REALLY! you just blow yourself up and you want to continue with the questions!

BSL: im fine so ya! ok where where we next is for Maka and Stein!

Maka: he's a freak! *chops Stein with a book* there! next question!

Spirit: Clowns no way am i taking that many chops i will die!

Maka: true!

Lord Death: right!

BSL: i am not in the mood *waits* ok ya i lied *snaps and Spirit is in a room full of clowns* there! *gives a camera to Yoshiman* how long should he stay in there?

YM: *laughing like crazy*

BSL: i dont think we are geting an answer right now! what ever next question!

Soul: no! i dont!

Blair: awww! fine *walks up behind Kid* Hello!

Cj: *slaps Blair in the head with a frying pan* move on now!

BSL: have fun killing it! well bye!

Eeryone else: BYE!


	32. Chapter 29

_**CHAPTER 29!**_

BSL: Hey!

Everyone else: hi!

BSL: ok lets get started! um? why wants to read the questions?

Patty: I can!

BSL: um ok!

Patty: YAY! ok ok! first set if from Hehehe!: **Kittykat54321**

**I felt the earthquake too. Soul - what do you think you will be for holloween?**

**Everyone - it is getting close to holloween when are you going to decorate? **

**Jenny, Katana - who do you want to bring you trick-or-treating Stien - *opens portal to the future* enjoy**

**Kid - *hands pumpkin* why don't you carve the first pumpkin**

**Black*star - *gives anther potion* (same as the last one) now give it to medusa.**

**maka - i think you should give some of your book to good will or something.**

BSL: i know it was so weired! since where we live we don't get them alot! ok first question!

Soul: what! i dont go trick or treating!

Maka: ya you do i have a picture from last year! *holds up a picture of Soul and a vampire and giggles*

BSL: hehehe! moving on!

Everyone: we did! *looks at the room that is covered in pumpkins, cobwebs, spiders, and bats*

BSL: yep! ok next question!

Katana: Maka! and auntie!

Maka: gladly!

BSL: yep!

Jenny: Uncle yoshi!

KK: *opens portal*

Stein: im- not another one! wait i was already in the future!

BSL: ok next!

Kid: um? ok! *takes the pumpkin* now what?

KK: just carve it!

Kid: um ok!? *starts to carve vary slowly*

BSL: what are you going to carve?

Kid: i dont know something symmetrical!

BSL: i knew it had to be symmetrical! what ever next question!

Blackstar: *takes the potion and just chucks it at Medusa* there!

BSL: Haha!

Maka: my turn! NO I WILL NEVER! i am still reading them!

BSL: you've read them all about 20 times!

Maka: point is!

BSL: never mind! next question!

Patty: Hahaha! ok next is from: **a guest!**

**Too lazy to log in to my account (demonofthesilverstars). **

**BSL- Add my person, for three chapters, Creep. Please? Oh, and allow her to smack Medusa whenever possible. :P **

**Crona- You are really adorable, do you know that?**

**Kid- If you had to chose, who would you save? Your dad, or Liz and Patty? **

**Medusa- You are pratically the most demented person here, but in a good way. Do you want to kill everyone around you? **

**Maka- When you hit someone with a Maka chop, use a Webster's Dictionary, please. It's heavy and it hurts worse. **

**Patty- Do you like puppies? I mean like fluffy playful puppies.**

**Liz- You are very brave for dealing with all the madness that follows on your adventures with Kid and Patty, how do you deal with all that stress? **

**Black*Star- Have you ever thought about teaching people to be as awesome as you? If so, TEACH ME YOUR WAYS O' WISE ONE *bows down* **

**Oh and- HOLY CRAP! *gets blasted through a wall***

***random stranger pops up wearing a panda hat and a black suit***

**Creep: Hello fools. I have a question for your dear friend Soul.**

**Me: Frigg! *pushes Creep away* Get out!**

**Creep: *punches me* Annoying girl! Soul, here is my question: If Maka lost her memory, would you take advantage of it and try to become her boyfriend?**

**Me: That's actually a good one, Creep. But how'd you get here? I thought i locked you up with an Excaliber clone in the titanium closet in the nuclear bunker about twenty miles from here.**

**Creep: Details, details...**

**Me/Creep: BYE**

BSL: ok first question yes i will put her in my story next chapter K and i won't stop anyone from hitting Medusa! ok next question!

Crona: really!

BSL: he's still free from Ragnarok cant ya tell! but it wares of this chapter!

Crona: aww!

BSL: sorry Crona next question!

Kid: im bissy! NO! I MESSED UP!

BSL: O.o ok? next!

Medusa: WHAT DO YOU THINK!

BSL: *Zaps Medusa* there! ~i put a shock collar on her!~ ok next question!

Maka: i used to intill i started to read harry potter now i use harry potter books!

Patty: MY TURN! yep i like puppies!

BSL: ok next Liz!

Liz: i dont know! i am constently freaking out

BSL: ya you are!

Liz: shut up!

BSL: what ever! next!

Blackstar: no why would i teach people so they can be as AWSOME as me!

Maka: i dont think we need any more Blackstars we already have two!

Blackstar: WHAT!

BSL: she's talking about me!

Blackstar: oh!

BSL: Hehe! ok nex- HOLLY CRAP person! oh its just Creep!

Soul: lets just answer the question and move on! *wispers to BSL* make sure maka doesn't hear this!

BSL: Fine! Maka can you go help Katana make some more cobwebs!

Maka: ok! *walks over to Katana and starts to make cobwebs*

BSL: GO Soul!

Soul: the answer is yes i would!

BSL: ok next question!

Patty: NEXT SET! this from: **Omega01x**

**Rose and D-Rose : *Still fighting***

**Omega : ...**

**Reso : You gonna stop the fight?**

**Omega : ...Nah. Everyone'll kill me if I kill Rose.**

**Reso : Popcorn? *Holds out popcorn***

**Omega : Yeah, alright. *Takes a seat and begins to eat popcorn with Reso.***

**Reso : I'll ask the questions and dares.**

**Omega : Thanks.**

**To Soul - Did you know that in the Manga you ARE a Death Scythe?**

**To Maka - Try to defeat this witch. *Vestai appears.* (Vestai is a witch of darkness. Her animal is the bat. Beware of her ultrasound! (Last time Rose and I went against her, she made our ears bleed.***

**To Stein - Did you know that Omega has weapon-blood in him? (Omega : Nah, I just merged souls with a multi-weapon (Like Tsubaki))**

**To BSL - I'd advise for you to teleport Rose and D-Rose to the moon or something.**

**To Spirit - Actually, Rose and D-Rose have been fighting for ages, and it's NOT something you want to see. (They swear, tear, smash, etc.) It'll make you either throw up or have a nosebleed.**

**To Kid - Laptops aren't SUPPOSED to be symmetrical. They're supposed to be functional. (It took a lot to buy that laptop...)**

**Omega : Turn away! *Turns away just as blinding flash of light appears***

**D-Reso : This is the most fun I've seen in ages!**

**Reso : o.O**

**Omega : O.O, D-Reso... *Hand becomes massive***

**D-Reso : Waddaya want, sucka?**

**Omega : Omega-CHOP! *Chops D-Reso***

**D-Reso : *Travels around the world in 80 minutes.* XoX**

**Reso : Why didn't you use Karate-Chop?**

**Omega : Its too weak...**

**Reso : ...**

_**SET NUMBER TWO!**_

**Rose : Finally! I've gotten rid of that D-Rose for good!**

**Omega : Excellent! It's safe to get Alpha out now!**

**Reso : Who's Alpha?**

**Omega : GAAAHHH! *Suddenly writhes around in pain***

**Reso and Rose : o.O**

**Omega : All done! *lying on a puddle of black, red, and white blood***

**Rose : O.O *Blood begins to form into a human***

**Alpha : *Stands up and crosses hands over chest* H-hi.**

**Omega : Come on, don't be shy. Introduce yourself!**

**Alpha : *Hides behind Omega* H-hello e-every o-one. I-I'm A-Alpha.**

**Omega : Nice job! Now, do you want to ask some of the questions?**

**Alpha : B-but what if I-I sc-screw up?**

**Omega : That's why I'm here *smiles*.**

**To Ms. Maka Albarn - C-Could you t-take me to the b-book st-store p-please? I-I'm too scared to g-go alone, and e-everyone e-else is b-b-busy.**

**To Mr. Spirit Albarn - C-can you st-stop l-looking at m-me like t-that? It m-makes me n-ner-nervous. *Hides behind Omega***

**To Mr. Franken Stein - Wh-why do y-you have a s-screw in y-your head? *Shivers out of fear***

**Omega : You did fine!**

**Alpha : *Smiles slightly and everyone is staring at her with O.O faces***

**Rose : W-wow! What a beautiful smile!**

**Rose : O.O *Faints***

**Omega : Now it's my turn.**

**To BSL - Don't hurt Alpha in any way. She's very fragile.**

**To Black Star - Don't shout for the entire chapter, it makes my sister nervous.**

**To Spirit - STOP STARING AT HER FOR [bleep]-S SAKE!**

**To Soul - You're a death scythe for a chapter until you get that witches soul that yon need.**

**To Maka - Well?**

**To Stein - Why don't you go dissect this pterodactyl I found? You're scaring my sister.**

**To Blair - Just, go before I get a nosebleed... (Rose : *Smiles evilly* / Reso : *Smirks evilly*)**

**Omega : Alpha, are you alright?**

**Alpha : W-where did R-Rose and R-Reso go?**

**Omega : No idea. Anyway, have fun!**

**Alpha : *Slowly walks off***

**Reso : Now! *Grabs Omega***

**Rose : 'Kay! *Show's him a photo***

**Omega : WHAT THE-?! *Nosebleed***

**Reso : Mission accomplished!**

**Omega : *Wakes up***

**Rose : How does revenge taste?**

**Omega : *Looks at Rose* AAHH! *Nosebleed***

**Rose and Reso : :\**

BSL: ok first question but first WHY IS EVERYONE TALKING ABOUT THE FREAKIN MANGA I HAVEN'T READ IT YET! *pouts*

Soul: ok?

Maka: Got it! Soul now!

Soul: fine! *transforms*

Maka: ready!

Soul: ya!

BSL: i wanna fight!

Maka: sorry! *attacks the witch*

BSL: aww! fine!

Maka and Soul: LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!

Maka: WITCH HUNTER!

Soul: *transforms into Witch hunter*

Maka: *starts to attack the witch with Witch hunter*

Vestai: im not going any where any time soon ULTRASOUND! *screechs*

BSL: i got this Maka Catch! *tosses headset*

Maka: *catches eadset and puts it on and continues fighting*

BSL: got to love music!

Maka: GENIE HUNTER!

Soul: *transforms into Genie hunter*

Maka: *slashes Vestai* yes!

Vestai: *a soul flots where she was standing*

Maka: thanks BSL! *takes off the headset and throws it back to BSL*

BSL: welcome *catches headset and sits it on the table*

Soul: *transforms back into a human and eats the soul*

BSL: ok next question!

Stein: how is that possible?

BSL: wanna find out!

Stein: yes *evil smile*

BSL: *evil smile* ok *shoots parilizer arrow at Omega* there!

Reso: really!

BSL: shut up or your next!

Reso: im good!

BSL: thought so! Stein take him away!

Stein: *pulls Omega into his lab and shuts the door* bye!

BSL: Hahaha! next question! oh its for me! no i am not going to teloport Rose to the moon but i will send D-rose! *snaps and D-rose is gone* there! next!

_**IN THE ROOM WITH 100 CLOWNS!**_

Spirit: AHHHHHHHH!

_**OUTSIDE OF THE ROOM!**_

BSL: Hahaha! i don't think he is going to answer that and i don't think he is watching! well next question!

Kid: well then if they want to make a laptop make it symmetrical!

BSL: i guess it would be alittle easier to find where the keys are when you are just learning! moving on HOLLY CRAP bright light! not him aga- nevermind Omega took care of him! well we should move on with the questions!

Everyone: Hi!

BSL: should we continue with the questions!

Everyone: YA!

Alpha: *hides behind Omega*

BSL: dont worry we wont hurt you Alpha Right guys?!

Medusa: i wont promise anything!

BSL: shut up Medusa *shocks Medusa* see! she cant do anything here hold the remote! *hands Alpha the remote* all you have to do is press this putton *points at the big red button* try it! its fun!

Alpha: o...ok *pushs the button and flinches*

Medusa: *gets Zapped* I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!

Alpha: Ah! *hides behind Omega*

BSL: Shut up medusa! before i kill you! again!

Medusa: *rolls her eyes*

BSL: *throws Drumstick at Medusa* shut up! sorry about her shes annoying! you'll never get used to us i just know it! i am always doing something crazy!

Eeryone else: Tell me about it!

BSL: ya like last chapter i killed my miester!

Mirina: and risked her life!

BSL: it needed to be done!

Mirina and Blackstar: So you go and almost kill yourself!

BSL: Yes!

Mirina: she is insain!

Maka: your her sister and you just figured this out!

Mirina: no! i know she is insain! who doesn't! even she knows!

BSL: next question!

Maka: ya i will take you in a minute ok!

BSL: ok moving on- SPIRIT Stop staring at her!

Spirit: but she's so- *gets hit by a drumstick*

BSL: sorry about him!

Alpha: *still hiding behind Omega*

BSL: its ok!

Alpha: o..ok

BSL: ok next question!

Stein: thats what happens when you mess up an experiment!

Alpha: o.k!

BSL: wow i see what you ment when you seid she was like Tsubaki and Crona!

Maka: Crona want to come with us!?

Crona: ok! *walks up to Maka and walks out the door with Maka and Alpha*

BSL: ok next question! oh my turn! ok i wont hurt her! next!

Blackstar: WHAT!

Omega: Shhh!

BSL: he can do what he wants she left god calm down!

Omega: ok!

BSL: next question!

Soul: SWEET! but i already got the witch soul CRAP!

BSL: oh well! next!

Maka: well what?

BSL: i dont know! i think he ment what do you think about Soul being a Death sythe?!

Maka: i wouldn't know!

BSL: ok next!

Stein: ok! *grabs the pterodactyl and runs into his lab* bye!

BSL: um? ok? next!

Blair: no!

BSL: NOW!

Blair: Fine! *turns and walks away*

BSL: thank god! ok next Hahaha! ok ok next set!

Patty: Hahaha! he got a nosebleed!

BSL: its funny but patty next set!

Patty: oh! ok this set is from: **Tina ~a guest!~**

**Question for Blackstar, Will you marry me?**

BSL: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH PEOPLE!

Mirina: yep she is dead!

Blackstar: O_O

BSL: WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!

Mirina: *points to a girl siting on the chair over near the window*

BSL: Oh TINA GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE NOW!

Tina: k! *walks over to BSL*

BSL: *punches her in the face* WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION WAS THAT!

Mirina: i have never seen her use her fist! its always a drumstick or an arrow!

Blackstar: holly crap!

BSL: STAND BACK UP IDEOT!

Tina: *stands up and takes a battle stance* bring it on!

Blackstar: um shouldn't we stop her?

Mirina: nah let her go!

Blackstar: *shrugs and sits back down* ok!

BSL: you have know idea what you just got yourself into do you!

Kallie: i do not think she does!

BSL: you are going to die! *pulls out parilizer arrow and throws it at Tina* DIE! *starts to smack her on the head with her drumstick*

Blackstar: O_O holly crap! remind me not to piss her off!

Mirina: ya!

BSL: ok next set!

Everyone else: O_O

Patty: Hahahaha! ok! this is from: **Sir Randomness**

**prepare for the randomness :) all - what would you do-oo-oo for a klondike bar**

***plays circus music***

**spirit - *puts in clown suit***

**medusa - *surrounds with speakers and puts on the gummy bear song***

**all - RANDOM DANCE PARTY *dance music starts***

**and to the one with the gray car with stitch designs, your car is being towed**

**till next time people, Sir Randomness is out PEACE *dissapears in puff of smoke***

BSL: AWSOME! who doesn't love Randomness! ok first question!

Everyone: O.o he has lost it! *hears circus music*

Spirit: *is in a Clown suit* AHHHHHHHH!

BSL: Hahaha!

Spirit: GET ME THE HELL OUT OF THIS!

BSL: just take it off! (hehehe! i glued it!)

Spirit: *trys to take of the suit* it won't come off!

BSL: Hehehehe! moving on!

Spirit: HELL NO you are going to get me out of this or i will slice you into peices!

BSL: i am so scared of an adult in a clown costume! lets move on *snaps and Spirit is in the room wearing the clown costume* there next Medusa!

Medusa: AHHHHHHHH!

BSL: moving on! ok i cant stand her any more *snaps and she is in the room with spirit* there next!

Everyone: YAY! *starts to dance to the music!*

BSL: (this is better than all of my school dance's ALOT MORE and i am not the one being fallowed!)

Alpha,Maka and Crona: *walk in*

Maka we're- um? ok never mind

Alpha: *hides behind Maka*

Maka: its ok Alpha its just music!

Crona: cool! *goes to dance with the others* this is fun!

BSL: what has happened to Crona?!

Everyone: i dont know!

BSL: oh well *stops the music* there! now on with the questions!

Stein: *runs out of his lab* MY CAR!

Sir Randomness: *dissapears in a puff of smoke*

BSL: O_O um bye? next set patty!

Patty: *is still dancing* Hahaha! *stops dancing* this set is from: **Kittykat54321**

**Spirit - do you A let Stien dissect you or B get put in a room of killer clowns?**

**BSL -enforce his answer.**

**everyone - *hands out goody bags full of holloween candy* here this is so that i do not forget to hand out goody bag for holloween.**

**Maka - give some of you books to charity please.**

**BSL - what would you do to me if i shrank?**

**me - *drink shrink potion last two chapters and is now the size of a doll***

BSL: Spirit is busy! so next!

everyone: Candy!

BSL: CRAP! Katana NO!

Katana: wha? *eats candy*

BSL: RUN!

Everyone but Katana: CRAP! *runs out the door as fast as they can*

BSL: wow that was close!

_**ABOUT TEN MINUTES LATER!**_

BSL: we should be good to go in now! *peeks in the window* yep she's taking a nap on patchwork! Hahaha!

everyone outside: *walks inside*

Mirina: aww! *trys to pick up Katana but she wake's up screaming* ok you can stay there!

Katana: *smiles and goes back to sleep*

BSL: ok next is for Maka!

Maka: NO! i am still reading them!

BSL: ok! next is mine! well um? give you to Katana as a toy!

KK: *shrinks*

BSL: *picks up Kittykat and walks over to Katana and shakes her awake* Katana! i got you a toy!

Katana: A TOY! *takes Kittykat and starts to play with her as a doll* hehehe! Jenny come play with me!

Jenny: ok! *runs over to Katana with Patches* lets play!

Jenny and Katana: *start to play with their toys*

BSL: ok next question!

Patty: That was the last one Hahahaha!

BSL: oh ok well BYE!

everyone else: SEE YA!


	33. Chapter 30

_**CHAPTER 30! WHAT THE HELL! ~istarted this at like 2:00 AM my time so if there are any mstakes sorry! i was tired when i started!~**_

BSL: Oh my god! the **30th chapter**! well lets get started! um? Creep!

Creep: Hey!

BSL: wanna read the questions!

Creep: ok! this set is from: **a Guest!**

**Don't have an account, don't want one, found this story, and some things have been making my brain itch so i wanted ask them.**

**Kid - I know you tried dying the white lines in your hair to black, why not just dye the other side of your hair to match the lines?**

**Liz - If you hate ghosts and scary junk then why are you helping Kid collect Kishin souls? I've seen a couple of those guys before, they are really ugly and kinda scary.**

**Patty - Go to a zoo, find the giraffes, and try to snap one of their necks without getting caught. If you are caught, then dump a bucket of water on Kid. :)**

**Soul - :) My friend thinks you're sexy. Want me to her that you and Maka are a ''thing'', kidding of course, so she'll stop ranting on to me about how hot you are? No offense, but when someone talks about you for too long, i want to kill 'em.**

**BSI - Awesome stuff. Keep 'em coming. Oh and play ''Seven Minutes in Heaven'' with Black*Star. No wait, make it 8. Don't want Kid to have a heart-attack, now do we?**

**Crona - I really want you to see these (BSL, bring Crona back in. Just for this chapter? Pwease? *puppy dog eyes*). 1: You are the most adorable person i have ever seen in my life. 2: Ragnarok is a jerk, understand that. And 3: You are probably my first fav person here, next to Maka, Soul, and of course your mother (who is still in that cage, right? Hopefully, she is.)**

**Oh am i ranting? Let get the last question in and it appears it's for Death himself.**

**Death - DANCE THE CHICKEN DANCE! (BSL, if he doesn't know it, teach him.)**

**Bye!**

BSL: um ok! cool! ok Kid! wait i already said that!

Kid: true

BSL: thank you! ok next question!

Liz: i dont know!

BSL: ok next and there called Kishin eggs! ok next!

Patty: OK!

Liz: NO!

Patty: sis it will be ok!

Liz: NO Patty

Patty: ok sis!

BSL: next!

Soul and Maka: *blush*

Everyone else: come on we all know you love each other!

Maka and Soul: (CRAP they know how do they know! Maka/Soul!)

BSL: Ha! come on we all know it! no hidding it now!

Maka and Soul: Fine!

everyone else: knew it!

BSL: HA! finally you both admit it! its about time!

Maka: i hate you!

Soul: really!

everyone else: no you dont Maka! yes reallly soul!

BSL: hehehe! i am so evil!

Maka: yes you are!

BSL: hey dont go crazy you got a boyfriend! Haha!

Maka: you are so annoying!

BSL: i know! well next question! oh its for me! first if you wanna give me a question TYPE MY NAME RIGHT!

Everyone else: O.o calm down!

BSL: well if i am BSL or Blackstarluver than what am i if my name is BSI COME ON! ok back to the questions! aw thanks! wait what *rereads question*

Blackstar: what? *reads the question and stares in shock*

BSL and Blackstar: HELL NO!

Maka: oh no you are PAY BACK! Soul!

Soul: sorry dude *pushs blackstar into closet*

Maka: *pushes BSL into closet to and locks the door*

BSL: they are insain! i guess this is my falt i thought it was funny that they finally admitted it! i mean everyone knew that they like each other!

Blackstar: They are insain its not your falt and ya who doesn't know that!

BSL: thanks and vary true!

_**MEAN WHILE OUTSIDE THE CLOSET!**_

Kid: lets continue! O_O Crona has been back! and Come on! really you have lost it *facepalm* Crona your turn!

Crona: ok thanks! and he is sometimes!

Maka: He has channged ever since he was seporated from Ragnarok!

Crona: thanks i am really your favorite character!

the Guest **~sorry only way i know you!~**: yes!

_**IN THE CLOSET!**_

BSL: we both say No and they still push us they never listen!

Blackstar: thats why we make them!

BSL: and we still have a fight trying to get them to listen! Haha!

_**BACK OUTSIDE OF THE CLOSET!**_

Kid: It's been eight minutes! lets let them out *walks up to the door and goes to open it*

Maka: let them stay in there for punishment!

Soul: Maka! what did Blackstar do!

Maka: i don't know!

Kid: Moving on! Father!

Lord Death: Hiya! wait what? *reads question* O.o you kids are crazy!

the Guest: DO IT!

Lord Death: no thank you! *walks into his mirror*

Kid: um Father! he's gone! well next set! Creep!

Creep: ok this set is from: **Cjsylvester**

**CJ: :)**

**Zane: (asleep)**

**Chloe: (trying (and failing) to jump across the room in one jump) AAAAGH!**

**CJ: Here are da questions!**

**Stein would you like to go pick up a "suprise" for everyone for me?**

**Spirit do the chicken dance or be stripped of your deathe-scythe powers forever! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Marie just out of curiousity, do you hate Twilight with the fury of a thousand suns?**

**Katana can you touch your nose with your tongue?**

**Giriko (hypnotizes) you will now hate the tv with the fury of all the twilight haters in the world.**

**Stein (hypnotizes) you will go to the zoo and once there be free from my spell.**

**Black*Star you do realize that stars aren't black?**

**Kid MEDUSA'S BEARD ISN'T SYMMETRICAL! LET'S GET HER!**

**Chloe: Beard?**

**CJ: I didn't know what else to call it.**

**Zane: (snoring)**

**CJ: BYE!**

Maka: And i thought BSL was crazy!

Stein: lets move on! i will go pick up the Suprise! *walks out side and gets in his car that was almost towed away last chapter then walks back in* where are my keys?

Katana: hehehe!

Stein: give me those BRAT! *starts to chase Katana around*

Katana: *starts to run from Stein* Jenny Catch *tosses keys to Jenny who runs from stein*

Jenny: hehehe! *after aittle stein is closer so she throws the keys to Katana* Katana!

Katana: got them *she yells as she catches them and runs from stein* this is fun! *trips on the rug* oh no! Jenny! *tosses keys to jenny who runs*

Jenny: you ok Katana!

Katana: ya *stands up and brushes herself off*

Jenny: Catch! *tosses Keys to Katana*

Katana: *catches keys then trips* AHHHH

Stein: Got ya! *snaches his keys*

Kid: you cant leave ye we have a question for you coming up ok wait what surprise!? what ever next question!

Stein: fine!

Kid: what surprise!? what ever next question!

Spirit: *starts to do the chicken dance* move on! *cries*

Marie: i hate Twilight! she has guys fighting over her and i dont even have a boyfriend!

Katana: *tries to tuch her nose tongue*

Patty: i can! *tuches her Nose with her tongue*

Liz: don't get stuck again Patty!

Patty: i ot is (i won't sis)

Liz: ok!

_**BACK IN THE CLOSET!**_

Blackstar: they forgot

BSL: nope Maka!

Blackstar: lets do it!

_**BACK OUTSIDE OF THE CLOSET!**_

Maka: *hears an explosion and turns around to see Blackstar and BSL* (crap! they got out, BSL: WOW YOUR NICE!) STOP DOING THAT!

BSL: Nope! thats how i find out what i want to! i only do it at interesting moments! *smiles*

Maka: its not nice!

BSL: well then you don't know me! moving on!

Giriko: like thats going to work *smacks Cj acrost the face and watches her fly acrost the room*

Kid: THATS IT DIE! Liz Patty- Patty stop trying to tuch your nose with your tongue!

Patty: ok Kid! *transforms*

Liz: ok! *transforms*

Kid: *starts shooting at Giriko randomly* die Die DIE!

BSL: i am not sitting around this time i am so bored *pulls out arrow* i have been dieing for revenge!

Giriko: *is dodging attacks from Kid* for what what the hell did i do!

BSL: lets see you picked a fight with one of my favorite characters!

Giriko: who Maka?

BSL: nope!

Giriko: Crona!

BSL: Nope!

Giriko: then who Brat!

BSL: excuse me! and wow you are stupid how about Justin!

Giriko: oh the stupid Priest

BSL: how dare you *throws drumstick at Giriko* What the hell is wrong with you how dare you say that!

Giriko: Crap that Freakin hurt! What the hell Brat!

BSL: i know it was supost to hurt! and have fun!

Giriko: what the hell is up with ideots like you!

BSL: did you hear me have fun!

Giriko: what?

Kid: FIRE DEATH CANNON!

Giriko: X_X

BSL: nice! ok next question! um Stein is in his lab! so next!

Blackstar: i know there not black im not that stupid!

BSL: ok next ques-

Kid: what?

BSL: i dont know! she's Cj nobody knows what she's talking about! well most people at my school dont know what i am talking about everything i do is related to Soul eater! so i will be talking and talking and talking and the others are like "what?"

Maka: wow!

BSL: well thats populars for ya! i can't stand them they are always talking about One direction! and i am about to kill them! i hate One direction my friends is obbsest **~Makaluver132 you know who i am talking about!~** well on with the questions!

Creep: *smacks Medusa* oh questions Hahaha! ok this set is from: **Yoshiman777**

**lynda and DTP; *come in dragging an unconcious yoshi***

**DTP; that dino-kishin was stronger then we thought**

**lynda; yoshi seemed to be its favorite target, he got switched so much we lost track of which yoshi he is**

**excalibur; *pops out of lyndas back* that was one of the toughest battles ive been in**

**lynda; *punches excalibur in the jaw* what have i told you about randomly popping out**

**excalibur; *scared* sorry *goes back***

**lynda; *sees jenny playing* *sigh* kids get all the luck**

**DTP; lets just do the questions so we could rest already**

**lynda; ladies first**

**1)hiro- how the hell did you put up with this guy (excalibur)**

**2)crona- wanna switch weapons (ragnarok for excalibur)**

**DTP;my turn**

**3)all- youve seen part 1 but now watch 'Soul Eater: Crack Randomness Of Doom 2' and omg you wont believe the part at 3;18- 3;42 XD**

**4)spirit- im practicing the reaper chop and i need a dummy to test em on *evil smirk***

**5)BSL- if spirit does not cooperate send him back to the clown room**

**me?; *still unconcious***

**DTP; well i guess he aint waking up anytime soon**

**lynda; maybe next chapter he will**

**DTP; *sigh* i need a vacation**

BSL: holly crap he is weak!

DTP: no the dion-Kishin is tough!

BSL: where is it!

DTP: It's outside!

BSL: i will be back *runs out the door*

Kid: ok? next question!

Hiro: i dont know wait didn't i answer this a long time ago like in one of the first chapters?

Kid: i dont know mabey well next question! Crona!

Crona: no im good *nevous*

Kid: good choice! next question! we already watched it part one is better!

everyone else: Ya!

Kid: ok next question!

Spirit: NO WAY!

BSL: *walks inside waving* hey!

Everyone else: O_O that as fast!

BSL: he was weaker then Ashura i didn't know it was possible! for a kishin!

Ashura: thats mean!

BSL: shut up!

Ashura: Yes ma'am! *salute's*

BSL: sad! *shakes her head* move on! let him do it Spirit or i will Chop you and put you in the Clown closet!

Spirit: *flinches* ok!

DTP: REAPER CHOP! *chops Spirit on the head* there!

BSL: *snaps and Spirit is in the closet with Clowns* i am so evil! ok next question!

Creep: ok this set is from: **Omega01x**

**Omega : *Blindfolded* What a totally random chapter. And by the way Reso, I DON'T have weapon blood. I get that from my sister.**

**Alpha : *Sitting in a corner reading a book***

**Reso : Omega, why are you blindfolded?**

**Omega : Because I can't even LOOK at a girl now.**

**Rose : How come?**

**Omega : Because you showed me that damn photo.**

**Reso : So what'll happen in I take your blindfold off? *Takes blindfold off***

**Omega : *Looks at Rose and Alpha* AAAHHHH! *Nosebleed and passes out***

**Rose : :**

**Reso : O.O, let's just get on with the questions. Alpha, can you come here please?**

**Alpha : O..Okay *Walks slowly to Reso***

**Rose : Would you do the honor of asking the questions?**

**Alpha : S-Sure.**

**To Ms. Maka Albarn - T-thanks for t..taking me t-to the b-bookstore. I t-think my b-brother just b..bought you a c..collection of very h-heavy-looking e... encyc-clopedias as t-thanks.**

**To Mr. Soul Eater - W-why do w-weapons eat s-souls?**

**Alpha : C..can I g-go now?**

**Rose : Of course!**

**Alpha : T-thanks. *Walks back to corner and continues reading books***

**Reso : My turn!**

**To Black Star - Did you know that the more speed, the more strength?**

**To Blair - Don't take off Omega's blindfold. I pretty much traumatized him last chapter. *Evil grin***

**To Stein - Turn around, there are some kids raiding your lab. And I think they're trying to steal your car as well.**

**To BSL - Careful, the manga is VERY high on explicit content. I'd rate it at least a T or an M.**

**To Spirit - Omega finally found a way to stop you staring at girls! *Takes ray-gun and shoots at Spirit. Spirit turns into a woman.* Try looking at them NOW, stalker! (Alpha : W-what's g..going on?)**

**To Crona - You and Alpha have much in common. Alpha's been asleep for three years, per her wishes.**

**To Maka - Did you know that you have an ability stronger than Genie Hunter? (Kishin Hunter)**

**To Medusa - Stop threatening Alpha!**

**Reso : All done! Rose, you want to ask now?**

**Rose : Nah...**

**Omega : *Wakes up but shuts eyes again* Where's my blindfold?!**

**Reso : Right here. *Tosses blindfold to Omega***

**Omega : *Puts blindfold on* Damn you, Reso.**

**Alpha : O-omega, I-I...**

**Omega : What is it?**

**Alpha : *Embarrassed* I'm h-hungry.**

**Omega : I) (Blindfolded, remember?), It's nothing to be embarrassed about! I'll go make you some food.**

**Reso : How did you know she was embarrassed?**

**Omega : Soul Perception.**

**Rose : ... We'll take care of Alpha. You go get us some food.**

**Omega : Sure. *Walks out***

**Alpha : B-but isn't i-it diffi-cult to c-cook with a b-blindfold?**

**Reso : Tell him that. He doesn't listen at all.**

**Rose : Speaking of which, how old are you?**

**Alpha : Tw-twelve...**

**Rose : O.O, but Omega's fifteen!**

**Reso : But, Alpha's been in some sort of stasis for three years.**

**Rose : Oh...**

BSL: Holly crap long set! Yay! ok now lets get started!

Stein: i know i just wanted to dissect something!

BSL: *smiles* nice! Hahaha nice Reso!

Reso: Thanks!

BSL: ok on to the questions!

Maka: sweet!

Omega: Here *walks into the wall* CRAP! *takes of Blindfold to see Maka, Blair, BSL, Alpha, Katana, Mysti, Kallie, Tsubaki, Creep, Rose, Liz, Patty, and the rest of the girls* Crap *falls back with a Bloodynose* cr- *faints*

Maka: *walks up to Omega and takes the books* thank you! *walks off*

BSL: ok? next!

Soul: well we eat souls to become a death sythe!

BSL: ok next!

Blackstar: No any why would i care i am already super fast!

BSL: true! but next!

Blair: to late!

BSL: she is so annoying! next question!

Katana: cool! *picks up lasor scalpel*

Jenny: wow! *looks at lasor scalpel* what is it?

Katana: i dont know i wonder what it does

Jenny: lets find out *flicks on the lasor scalpel* wow! cool!

Katana: awsome! can i see it!?

Jenny: ya!

Katana: *takes lasor scalpel and points at Stein* cool!

Stein: What the AH? *turns around* HEY! GET OUT!

Katana: No!

Stein: *pushs Katana and Jenny out of the way*

Katana: *starts to cry* i just wanted to play!

Jenny: Meanie! *arm turns into a mace and smacks Stein on the head over and over* that... was... mean... be... NICE!

BSL: Katana: are you ok?

Katana: *sniffle* no he was mean!

BSL: don't worry i will take care of this *pulls out drumstick and throws it at Stein* how dare you!

Stein: sorry Ma'am!

BSL: not forgiven! next question! ok i will but as i told you earlyer i played a game when i was Six and it had really amazing Graphics! it was called cardnal sin anyone heared of it!? i loved it! it was so fun! ok back to the questions! wait spirit is in the closet unconsious! so Crona your next!

Crona: oh ok cool ya she is!

BSL: ok next!

Maka: yes i know! but its hard to use it! because of its power!

BSL: true! ok next question!

Medusa: NO!

BSL: shut up *smacks Medusa on the head with a Drumstick* there! sorry about the Alpha!

Alpha: i..its o..ok!

BSL: *smiles* good ok next question! oh thats it!

Tsubaki: if you want i can cook for you *she say's smileing*

Reso: ok! if you want!

Tsubaki: i would love to its been a while since i have cooked!

BSL: hey can i help! i love to bake and cooking for me is ok i am good at baking my mom is amazing at baking! and my dad is a cook! so i am pretty good at both but i am better at baking then cooking! i burnt microwavable noodles once! *smiles*

Maka: how did you do that all you have to do is add water and put them in the microwave?!

BSL: ya well... um.. i forgot the water! hehe! now my mom wont let me use the microwave but i am alowed to use the Stove make any sence?

Everyone else: Nope!

BSL: well thats me!

Tsubaki: ya you can help lets go! *walks into the kitchen with BSL behind her*

BSL: Coming! what should we make?

Tsubaki: lets see what we have first! *opens the refrigerator and looks of something to cook with* hmmm oh! *pulls out some slices Chicken* i got the perfect idea!

BSL: Oh great theres pumpkin! i got the perfact thing! and everyone i know loves it!

Tsubaki: lets get started!

BSL: right!

BSL and Tsubaki: *Start to get ready*

OUTSIDE OF THE KITCHEN!

Kid: this is going to be interesting Tsubaki is cooking you never know what she will come out with!

Blackstar: tell me about it! i still dont beleive BSL cought her microwave on fire!

BSL: *yells from inside the kitchen* I Exploded the microwave! it was AWSOME!

Everyone else: O.o

BACK IN THE KITCHEN!

Tsubaki: you didn't really explode the microwave did you?

BSL: yes i did! *laughs* and the bad part was i was the only one up so i had to do something it wasn't on fire but it was burnt! and so was the microwave! it smelt like burnt noodles intill we finally replaced it!

Tsubaki: wow! Hahaha! hey if you dont mind me asking what are you making?

BSL: we call it Pumpkin roll its a pumpkin cake full of a cream cheese frosting! its so amazing! of corse we mostly love it for the filling! but its delicous all together! what are you going to make?

Tsubaki: sounds interesting and tasty! i am making some really nice sushi

BSL: wow!

Tsubaki: ya! my mom made it for me when i was little she even tought me how to make it!

BSL: ya i got my recipe from my mom to! well lets get back to cooking!

Tsubaki: ya!

BSL: *slides tray of Pumpkin mix into the oven* ok now to get another one in the mixer *goes back to mixing more pumpkin* there Tsubaki this is going to be loud

Tsubaki: ok!

BSL: *poors mix onto the tray and drops it on the floor*

_**OUTSIDE OF THE KITCHEN!**_

Everyone but BSL and Tsubaki: *hears a loud noise* What was that?

_**BACK IN THE KITCHEN!**_

Maka: what the hell just happened *she says opening the door to the kitchen*

BSL: stay out! Hahaha! *closes door* its fine now bye! i hate having people in my way!

Tsubaki: it is alot harder to cook with people bugging you!

BSL: ya really hard i was cooking for my nephew once and he kept coming in the kitchen so i grabed a sturring spoon and pointed it at him and told him to get!

Tsubaki: haha! oh the little clown!

BSL: ya the little clown that was here a couple of chapters ago!

Tsubaki: ya! he was cute

BSL: just try lasting a day with him! Hehe!

Tsubaki: Haha! is he that crazy?

BSL: YES!

Tsubaki: worse than Blackstar!

BSL: yep! super ADHD! *she says as she pulls out the last Pumpkin cake out of the oven and sits in on the table*

Tsubaki: oh wow! *she says taking the Sushi off the choppig block and sitting it on the counter* ok now that that is done i need oh! *goes into the refrigerator and pulls out more ingredients*

BSL: *takes Pumpkin Cake out of the pan and repeats to the others* i hope i made enough!

Tsubaki: me to!*continues getting everything out*

BSL: *starts to make the filling* yum! my favorite part! Hahaha!

Tsubaki: i think its everyone's favorite part of baking the icing! hehehe!

BSL: haha!

_**BACK OUTSIDE THE KITCHEN!**_

Kid: holly crap Medusa needs to stop getting out of the cage!

Maka: no kidding!

_**BACK IN THE KITCHEN!**_

BSL: almost done *finishs icing the Pumpkin cake* there! now to roll it! *rolls the cake into a spiral* there now for it to cool off! *puts them all in the refrigerator* there

Tsubaki: cool! i am almost done to! *finishs putting raping them up* there! lets go!

BSL: Oh i will get the drinks *Grabs some sodas out of the refrigerator and two jucies for Katana and Jenny and walks out the door behind Tsubaki*

Tsubaki and BSL: hey! where done!

everyone else: cool! *starts to eat* this is amazing Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: thanks!

_**ABOUT 2 HOURS LATER!**_

BSL: *walks into the kitchen to get the Pumpkin rolls then walks out* i made dessert! *sits them on the table and starts to cut them into slices and passes them out* here!

everyone else: thanks!

BSL: welcome!

Everyone else: this is awsome!

BSL: thanks! all of my family loves it and i thought you would i dont know a single person that doesn't like this except mabey someone who allergic to Pumpkin! my teachers begg me to bring it to perties at school and i think thats why i get good grades Hahaha!

everyone else: Hahaha!

BSL: well we should move on! next set Creep!

Creep: ok this set is from oh thats the last set! well bye!

BSL: thats my line! fine BYE!

Everyone else: BYE!


	34. Chapter 31

_**CHAPTER 31!**_

BSL: HEY! What up people!

Everyone else: Hi!

BSL: lets get started! ok who-

Blair: the first set is from: **Omega02x**

**Omega : Stupid CNS syndrome... *Still blindfolded***

**Reso : Take of the damn blindfold.**

**Omega : Not in a million years.**

**Alpha : O-omega, wh-why are y-you blind f-folded?**

**Omega : It's because of a trick some guys played on me. *Glares at Reso's soul***

**Rose : Come on, guys! Next question set! And by the way Alpha, where's your story?**

**Alpha : R-right h-here. *Holds up book while shaking***

**Rose : Thanks. *Begins to read book* O.O *Goes into corner* I wish I had never been born...**

**Reso : What's so bad about it? *Reads book* O.O *Goes into corner* I wish I had never been born...**

**Omega : Whatever, guys. Alpha, let's ask some questions.**

**Alpha : O...okay.**

**To BSL - Thanks for cooking. And by the way, pick your favorite song out of the following : Resonance, Papermoon, I Wanna Be, Style, Bakusou Yume Uta, Strength. (The title and credits songs of Soul Eater! :D)**

**To Maka - Okay, who's blocking my ultrasound hearing?! (Alpha : A-are there a-any m..more R-romance n...novels?) Alpha, you read ROMANCE NOVELS?**

**To Black Star - Is the clone-thing just you moving really fast or something else?**

**To Spirit - You're staying as a woman as long as I'm conscious! (Which considering the circumstances, wouldn't be long...)**

**To Stein - (Alpha : *Hides behind Omega*) *Uses Soul Perception* NO! YOU ARE NOT DISSECTING HER!**

**To Medusa - I swear, if you threaten my sister again... *Fists crackle with Soul electricity* (Alpha : *Still hiding* ...)**

**To Crona - How does it feel to be free of Ragnarok? And by the way, are you a Boy or a Girl?**

**To Ragnarok - (Alpha : *Starts shivering with fear*) DAMN IT RAGNAROK! Soul Force, Earthshaker! *Punches the ground and Ragnarok falls into crevice***

**To Kid - Kid, could you cheer Reso up? Since you're both OCD about symmetry, maybe you can get to him. (Alpha : Th-this is m-my f...fault. *Starts crying*) No it isn't! *Hugs Alpha and starts comforting her***

**Omega : Time to check on my attempts at modding Minecraft! Alpha, you'll be fine. Why don't you go read some more books?**

**Alpha : O-okay. *Sits in corner and starts to read***

**Omega : Now, let's see- *Takes off blindfold and looks at laptop screen.* GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HH! *Starts banging head on wall.* WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?! WHHHHHHYYYYYYYY?! *Starts crying***

**Alpha : *Starts crying as well* Wh-why would you leave h-her?! *Starts sobbing over some random page in the book***

**Reso and Rose : I wish I had never been born... *Still in corner of depression***

**Omega : *Puts blindfold back on and continues crying* DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAAAAMMMN! *Accidentally uses Soul Force and blasts a hole in the ground***

BSL: BLAIR!

Blair: yes!

BSL: WHAT THE HELL tell me first dont blurt it out god!

Blair: your no fun!

BSL: Shut up! on with the questions! oh its mine well i didn't cook i baked Tsubaki Cooked! Oh and my favorite opening is "Papermoon" and my favorite ending is "Style" my favorite over all is "style" ok next question!

Maka: I dont know who is doing it! and Ya i have one Alpha *holds out a book* here!

Alpha: th...thanks!

BSL: ok next is for Blackstar

Blackstar: its the speed i go it looks like there are more of me then there are!

BSL: ok next question!

Spirit: i am not a woman what are you talking about? *starts to glow Pink*

BSL: gross! pink!

Spirit: *turns into a girl* Crap!

BSL: now that is embarressing! *throws drumstick at Omega and watches him faint* there!

Spirit: *is a guy again* thank god i did it!

BSL: WHAT *throws drumstick at Spirit and watches him collapse* there! next!

Medusa: *bends bars to cage* vector plate! *points at Omega who flys back then she runs over to Alpha* hello!

Alpha: h..hi! *flinching try's to back away*

Maka: crap! Alpha! BACK THE HELL AWAY MEDUSA!

Medusa: what brat!

Maka: *chops Medusa so she is knocked out* there!

BSL: *snaps and Medusa is back in the cage* there

Alpha: *backs away* o...omega! a..are you o..ok?

Omega: *sits up* ya im fine!

Alpha: *blush's then freaks out and hides behind Omega*

BSL: well lets move on!

**?**: *is on the pphone with BSL* hey Miss me!

Everyone else: who is that!

BSL: can't tell! sorry! well lets move on! wait where is Crona?

Maka: i dont know!

BSL: oh well moving on! where is Ragnarok?

Maka: wait didn't they get seperated?

BSL: ya but its over this chapter! oh thats why Crona and Ragnarok have gone! Maka you shoul- and she's gone! lets just move on!

Kid: I am not OCD! whats wrong with me my Hair is so a-symmetrical! *goes in corner and pouts* why me!

CJ: its ok kid *sits next to kid*

BSL: lets move on! Blair!

Blair: ok this set is from: **Kittykat54321**

**Katana - can you put me down **

**Patty - there is a baby giraffie outside **

**Maka - you are in the middle of reading 500 books? **

**Black*star - you know that you do not have to shout to talk loud right?**

_**SET NUMBER 2! **_

**Black*star - make sure you do not step on me. **

**Kid - i need you to watch Black*star for me please? **

**Katana, Jenny - here hands candy (BSL it is surgar free no worries i checked)**

BSL: ok on with the questions!

Katana: No! my toy!

Patty: COOL! *runs outside*

Maka: yes I am! *she says proudly*

BSL: Blackstar your next!

Blackstar: ITS AWSOMER TO SHOUT!

BSL: I so agree! ok next Hehehe! Blackstar you again!

Blackstar: AWSOME! i dont listen to people i am the GOD!

Kid: i will!

BSL: i won't!

Katana and Jenny: CANDY! *eats candy* yum!

BSL: thank god! well thats it for this chapter ya its short sorry I dont own Soul Eater! sadly well bye!

Everyone else: BYE!

_**BSL: oh and i have aquestion for you guys who do you think the mystery person is? ~insted of there name i put a "?"~**_**** now BYE!


	35. Chapter 32

_**CHAPTER 32!**_

BSL: HEY! we are going to start this chapter with the mystery person! ok now i have Two quesses from Omega02x! his quesses are **? = Makaluver132 or KK!** Bad news Omega they are both wrong! sorry! everyone else any guesses?

Maka: is it Madason167?

BSL: nope!

Soul: is it-

Maka: i dont know how i didn't sense this earlier theres another reaper soul around here!

BSL: someones on a roll!

Maka: your kidding me right!

BSL: sadly no! she's back!

Everyone else: O_O

BSL: ya come in!

**?**: *walks in to see everyone stareing at her* you act surpi- *gets attacked by Blackstar*

BSL: O_O

Blackstar: you have know idea what the hell you have done do you!

**?**: can i atleast intoroduce my self before you go attacking me!

BSL: do it fast!

**?**: its me Kara-Sama!

BSL: ya she's back! *rolls eyes*

Blackstar: i think they know that! *continues attacking Kara-Sama* SHE FREAKIN ALMOST KILLED HERSELF!

Mirina: Blackstar back away!

Blackstar: WHAT!

Mirina: Do it!

Blackstar: No!

Mirina: fine then explode!

BSL: REALLY Mirina!

Blackstar: *jumps out of the way*

Mirina: *a grenade apears in her left hand* Kara-Sama you have hurt my sister now you'll pay! *pulls the Safty clip and throws it at Kara-Sama and watches it stick to her* everyone out now!

Everyone but Kara-Sama: *runs out of the building as it explodes*

**MEANWHILLE INSIDE!**

Kara-Sama: *tares off Gernade from her jacket and throws it on the grond screaming* SKULL SHEILD! *as a skull shaped sheild comes ot of her hand and blocks the explosion* im not going to die again!

Everyone else: *walks in to see Kara-Sama standing there*

Lord Death: she must have used skull sheild!

BSL: guys she can't be defeated that easily!

Mirina: fine then ALTRA GRENADE! *she yells as she transforms into a grenade*

BSL: NO!

Mirina: *transforms back into a human* what why not?!

BSL: Mysti!

Mysti: *walks up to BSL* ya!

BSL: use soul precept on Kara-Sama!

Mysti: ok! *uses Soul Precept on Kara-Sama*

Mirina: what is going on!

BSL: i am testing her!

Mirina: ok how!?

BSL: Karatina!

Kara-Sama: yes?

Mysti: oh my god! s..she's not trying to hold anything back!

Maka: What! Soul precept can't do that!

Mysti: it can id you six sense is strong enough!

Stein: it can!

Maka: O_O no way!

Stein: yes it can! BSL we shouls move on she is just going to continue!

BSL:wait Stein! when did you get back and its the suprise here?

Stein its outside!

BSL: ok! should we?

Stein: um what about *motions to Spirit*

BSL: oh ya *Snaps and Spirit is locked in a metal closet* now Stein!

Stein: ok *walks up to the door and opens it to reveal** Kami***

Kami: Maka! *hugs Maka*

Maka: Mama! *hugs her back* i missed you Mama!

Kami: missed you to!

BSL: can we move on please sorry for the rush! but we do have questions!

Kami and Maka: ok!

BSL: oh and this was al put together by Cjsylvester!

Kid: go Cj!

Cj: *smiles* thanks and hi Kami!

Kami: hello and thank you for having me come over

BSL: ok um Kami will read the questions!

Kami: Gladly! This set is from: **Cjsylvester**

**CJ : (evil smile)**

**Chloe and Zane : (gulp) Uh-oh!**

**CJ : MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I have made the perfect set of evil dares ever! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Chloe: Soul Eater cast, run for your lives now!**

**Spirit you must listen to the Gummy bear song on repeat for six hours strait on max volume!**

**Lord Death you must attend Excaliber's five-hour story telling party!**

**Medusa (unleashes the snake eating eagle) RUN BITCH RUN!**

**Ashura you must become sane for this chapter!**

**Black*Star eat your hair!**

**Giriko (kills) GO TO HELL!**

**Justin (steals ipod) same as Spirit!**

**Free eat this! (throws acid filled pie at him)**

**Eruka go sit in that pile of crap!**

**Hiro go back for Excaliber!**

**Azusa act like Spirit for this chapter!**

**Arachne go kill all the spiders in the world!**

**Sid spend the day with America from Hetalia!**

**BSL, nah you get off the hook!**

**Chloe : Your crazy!**

**CJ : (evil glare at her)**

**Chloe : SHIT!**

**Zane : O_O trust me you want to say good-bye now. Bye**

BSL: she has lost it!

Everyone else: um ya you think!

BSL: she's still not as crazy as me!

everyone else: i dont think thats posible!

BSL: Nope! well on with the questions! sadly!

Kami: Spirits here! *sounds pissed*

BSL: yep! he's in the closet! so he wouldn't freak!

Kami: good idea! but can you let him out!

BSL: um k? *snaps and door to the closet opens* there!

Spirit: what the heak B- AHHHHHHHH!

Kami: *glares at Spirit who is still freaking out* he hasn't changed has he!

Maka: nope still the ideot he has always been! MAKA CHOP *smacks spirit in the head with one of her new encyclopedia*

Spirit: X_X

Kami: Maka! *she says laughing*

BSL: nice!

Medusa: Kami! *glares at Kami*

Kami: hello Medusa! *she says annoyed* i though Stein got rid of you!

Stein: i did

Kami: than why is she back!

BSL: no worrys she wont do anything!

Medusa: think again *cage falls apart and she walks out of it*

BSL: DRUMMER CHOP *smacks Medusa on the head with a drumstick*

Medusa: *grabs drumstick and snaps it*

BSL: *goes insain* WHAT THE HELL HOW DARE YOU!

Kami: does she do this all the time!

Maka: yes! somedays are worse than others!

BSL: *still freaking out* I AM GOING TO FREAKIN KILL YOU HOW DARE YOU SNAP MY DRUMSTICK! *pulls out parilizer arrow and shoots it at Medusa but misses*

Kid: well le-

BSL: IM NOT DONE!

Blackstar: thats what you get when you tuch her drumstick! (i better watch it!)

BSL: MUSICAL STAFF WRAP UP! *she yells as loud as possible holding out both of her hands as music staffs come out of her palms and wrap around Medusa then grips tighter* prepare to die!

Medusa: (crap! well i can still use vector plate, BSL: yep but im ready) HOW THE HELL DO YOU DO THAT!

BSL: i won't tell!

Medusa: Vector plate!

BSL: *arrow pointing backwards apears under her* have fun with that MUSICIANS SCALE! *a measure apears under her and starts to flot up* ha! you thought you where smart! *still floting pulls out an electrical arrow and shoots it at medusa realeasing the measures holding her still*

Medusa: *gets electricuted* crap!

BSL: ok hope you enjoy this *snaps and a pair of cymbals apear* *clashes cymbals 4 times* **~4 times gets rid of your witch/special moves powers!~** have fun fighting me now! HA!

Medusa: Vector arrows *nothing happens* WHAT THE HELL!

BSL: told ya! *shoots about 20 exploding arrows at Medusa to see she is dead* oh she's dead! *watched soul flot up in place of Medusa's body* yes! she's gone for now well on with the questions!

Spirit: *is now in a sound proof closet with the Gummy bear song playing full blast*

BSL: SUFFER! Mwahahaha!

Kara-Sama: lets move on!

Lord Death: REAPER CHOP *smacks Cj on the head with his giant glove* i dont think so!

BSL: cool!

Kid: FATHER! REALLY! *runs up to Cj* Cj? Cj!? CJ!?

BSL: O_O um moving on! i thi- she's back just in time! *evil smile*

Medusa: *gets attacked by giant bird* AHHHHHHHH! *starts to run* HELP ME!

Everyone else: no

BSL: HELL NO I DONT THINK SO! lets move on!

Ashura: O_O no!

BSL: DO IT *death glare*

Ashura: fine! (im so scared!, BSL: YOU SHOULD BE!) HOW DO YOU DO THAT!

BSL: its a secret! moving on!

ashura: why me!

BSL: *throws drumstick at Ashura* SHUT UP! now movi- Cj i am going to kill you if the Reaper chop hasn't already!

Cj: X_X

BSL: *throws Drumstick at Cj* you just love torchering them dont you! moving on! Cj cant attack so moving on!

Blackstar: ?

Justin: hey my ipod!

BSL: here take mine!

Justin: Do you have 30 seconds to mars?

BSL: yep! and Skillet and elevon finger and others!

Justin: *eyes start to sparkle more as she says every bands name*

BSL: i have more so here *holds out headset*

Justin: *takes headset and puts it on and looks through the songs and see's Skillet, Skillet, Skillet, Skillet, Shinedown, 30 SECONDS TO MARS!, Elevon Finger, and alot more!*

BSL: ok next question!

Free: AHHHHHHHH! *freaks out because his face is covered in acid* GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!

everyone else: Hahahahahahahaha!

BSL: oh my god! thats so funny! ok, ok next!

Eruka: you-

YM: SHUT THE HELL UP CJ! *starts to attack Cj*

Kid: HELL NO! LIZ, PATTY!

Liz: Fine! *she says grumpily then transforms*

Patty: K! *transforms*

Kid, Liz, and Patty: LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!

_**MEANWHILE!**_

Cj: *is avoiding attacks from YM*

_**BACK TO KID!**_

Kid: FIRE DEAT CANNON! *shoots cannon at Yoshiman777* DIE!

YM: X_X *Dies again! soul flotes up in his place*

BSL: i won't bury it i dont feel like it!

Jenny: good he was insain! for like a week!

BSL: ya ok next question!

Hiro: HELL NO!

BSL: Excaliber is dead! so on with the questions well there more like torcher!

Azusa: no *stares at Cj in her creepy way*

Cj: CRAP! ok!

BSL: next!

Arahne: *freaks out and starts to cry* why! why would i do that!

BSL: um ok? lets more on!

Sid: who?

BSL: *shows Sid a video of America from Hetalia and smiles*

Sid: O_O HELL NO!

BSL: why not! *she says sarcasticly*

Sid: IM NOT STUPID im dead!

BSL: ya what ever well sorry for the short chapter's latly! i hope i can get a longer chapter upsoon but i have missed alot of school so i will have homework god i hate homework! well bye!

everyone else: BYE!


	36. Chapter 33

_**CHAPTER 33!**_

BSL: HIYA!

Everyone else: HEY!

BSL: lets get it started! well who is reading the questions! *waits* Kara-sama!

Kara-Sama: fine! this set is from: **Yoshiman777**

**me?; *starting to wake up***

**DTP; about damn time**

**me?; oh shut up before a smack you to the moon**

**DTP; bad attitude, its the dark half**

**darkme; no shit sherlock you want a medal for figuring it out *gets up* how long was i out**

**lynda; a whole chapter**

**darkme; *sigh* i swear it was like that damn thing had some sort of grudge against me. . . did it even attack either of you**

**lynda and DTP; nope**

**jenny; uncle yoshi! *comes in rolling on steins chair* your awake :D**

**darkme; yeah im awake and i do believe we have questions to do**

**DTP; im going first**

**1)lord death- you were a total badass back in the day dude, why did you change**

**2)spirit- *puts in banana suit* you better start running *releases a bunch of monkeys***

**darkme; my turn to ask now**

**3)medusa- take your damn snakes out of eruka or else *holds out a dead snake with medusas name written on it***

**4)maka- pick one of the following, spend a chapter with stein *coughdatecough*, spend 4 chapters with spirit, or go 3 chapters with no books (including the ones used for maka-chops)**

**lynda; guess im up**

**5)ox- . . . when the hell did you get here**

**6)blair- i am ashamed to say i have your DNA**

**jenny; *still rolling on chair* my turn :D**

**7)uncle stein- if you want your chair back you gotta catch me *rolls off at epic speed avoiding every obstacle with ease***

**lynda; what the hell was that thing anyway**

**darkme; who the hell knows but it aparently didnt like me**

**DTP; *starts laughing* i cant believe it actuely a-**

**darkme; please dont bring that up im trying to forget it, *shudder* that was something noone should have to go through**

**lynda; hey a normal person would be dead after being eaten**

**darkme; I SAID DONT BRING IT UP! DX**

_**SET NUMBER 2!**_

***/*/* quick warning this is a long one */*/***

**DTP; *watching yoshi revive* you sure killing the good side was a good idea, his other half holds nothing back**

**darkme?; *bolts up covered in flames and pure madness in his eyes* no one messes with eruka and gets away with it! *blades come out of arms and charges toward Cj***

**DTP; *tackles DYM to the ground* crap his blackblood has taken over, JENNY KNOCK HIM OUT!**

**jenny; *jenny-chops DYM(full force)***

**BBme (blackblood me); *K.O.***

**lynda; *glares at medusa* i blame you for this. . . then again its not your fault his dad stole your blackblood research, but still you made the stuff so i blame you**

**jenny; have we ever even mentioned that XD**

**DTP; i dont think so**

**jenny; so on with the questions then :D**

**lynda; i shall start**

**8)medusa- did you ever even notice that some of your blackblood research went missing years back?**

**9)BSL- you keep saying excalibur is dead, have you forgoten that hes my weapon/blood and was accidentaly brought back in the process (have i done that good a job at keeping him quiet XD)**

**DTP; my turn now**

**10)stein- that dino-kishin didnt dissapear when it was killed, you want him**

**11)spirit- REAPER CHOP *chops spirit* pain scale 1(nothing)-100(lord deaths chop) how was that**

**BBme; *wakes up to find himself chained up* LET ME THE HELL OUT BEFORE I DESTROY YOU ALL**

**DTP; yep the blackblood induced madness is still active**

**lynda; no we will not let you out**

**BBme; *smirk* fine *starts chuckleing* phoenix warp *dissapears in a puff of flames***

**lynda, jenny, DTP; O_O oh shit**

**DTP; ok even i fear him when he is like this (actualy its the only thing i fear really)**

**BBme; *voice coming from everywhere at once* i have a few questions and stuff of my own *dark chuckle***

**12)all- *dark smirk* what do you get when you combine madness with black blood, witch blood,weapon blood, and immortal blood. the answer is pure chaos MWAHAHAHA *warp***

**13)spirit- i blew up that bar you always go to, sadly noone was in it *warp***

**14)kid- hey your #7 again, and blame Cj for me doing this *shaves head then warps***

**15)eruka- *pulls into a deep kiss before warping away again***

**16)stein and maka- *handcuffs with unbreakable metal* now kiss, i dont care if its cheek or what then i will tell you where the key is *warp***

***releases madness wave that rivals asuras* im not going back to being that weakling of a goodie goodie *warps again***

**lynda; ok we need to get this guy under control o_O**

**DTP; how the hell do we do that he keeps warping everywhere!**

**jenny; how can he be releasing so much madness when hes not even a kishin o_O**

**BBme; its all in the blood, *smirk* speaking of which *warps behind kid and sticks a syringe in him drawing some of his blood before warping again* i think some shinigami blood will do me good**

**lynda; does anyone have a frickin plan!**

**DTP; why dont we start by getting that syringe away from him**

**BBme; too late *sticks syringe in arm and injects the shinigami blood***

**lynda; *sees soul wavelength change* shit EVERYONE OUT**

**BBme; *starts glowing red and black* GAAAAAAAHHH *energy burst***

BSL: this is from a former chapter! so lets get started! crap its the dark side wait someone killed him last chapter so he will be gone! lets move on!

Lord Death: it turns out i scared kids more that way so i changed my look!

BSL: sorry spirit is being torchered! next!

Medusa: AHHHHHHHH! Nake Snake Cobra Cobra *she chants as the snakes in Eruka come out*

Eruka: *as the snakes come out she screams*

BSL: ok moving on!

Maka: your insain! but if i have to chapter with stein!

BSL: ok next!

Ox: i have been here where have you been!

Blair: WHAT! *starts to attack Lynda* pumpkinpumpkin HALLOWEEN CANNON! *waves her hand and pumpkins come out of her hand*

BSL: *rolls her eyes* really! moving on!

Stein: GIVE IT BACK! *chases after Jenny* GET BACK HERE!

Jenny: never!

Katana: hehe!

Stein: Fine! *grabs Katana and taks her into his lab*

Katana: Help! *starts to cry*

BSL and Mirina: KATANA!

Stein: *wispers so only Mirina and BSL can hear and covers Katana's ears* i wont dissect her i just want my chair back!

BSL: fine!

Mirina: ok

Stein: *goes into his lab with Katana*

IN HIS LAB!

Stein: (i am going to have fun dissecting her!)

Katana: *still screaming and kicking* HELP ME! LET ME OUT!

Stein: nope! *covers her mouth with tape and straps her down to the table smiling evily*

Katana: *crying like crazy* l...let me out!

Stein: never! your mine for dissecting even you mother and aunt allowed me!

Katana: n..no way! they would never!

Stein: they did *pulls out scalpel and walks over to Katana* dont scream! or i will have to kill you!

Katana: *wimpers*

_**BACK OUTSIDE!**_

Jenny: *is pounding on the door to steins lab* LET ME IN!

BSL: just blow it up *she says shooting an arrow at the door and it blasts open to reveal stein standing over Katana with her straped to a ptable passed out* WHAT THE HELL HOW DARE YOU TUCH HER YOU PERV!

Mirina: *stares at BSL in shock like she just said a major swear* what the hell! since when do you talk like that!

BSL: since i was twelve! dont we have bigger problems!

Mirina: right! *grenade apears in her hand*

BSL: NO! i will take care of her *pulls out two drumsticks*

Mirina: why two?

BSL: mess with my family! you will pay! *hits stein on the head with both drumsticks* HOW DARE YOU!

Everyone else: O_O wow

Stein: *is uncountious on th floor*

Katana: *still uncontious*

Mirina: wow!

BSL: ya! i know i am vary powerful! i am a witch! DUH! what about Katana? wh-

Katana: *starts to scream* HELP ME!

BSL: Katana! its ok he's um

Mirina: he's sleeping! *she says unraping Katana and picking her up from the table* don't worry!

Katana: *still crying* ok

BSL: dont worry he wont tuch you again will you *Stares at Stein who has just woken up*

Stein: I won't I won't! *freaks out* (im so scared, BSL: YOU SHOULD BE!) STOP THAT!

BSL: Nope!

Everyone else: What stop WHAT!

BSL: you'll all find out soon enough! *evil grin* now that Katana is back and not being dissected! *stares at Stein* ok now back to the questions! really! Hahaha!

everyone else: Hahahaha!

BSL: wow ok on with the-

Medusa: YOU BLAME ME! not my falt Cj is the loon!

Kid: How dare you talk about Cj that way *finds a chair and tosses it at Medusa*

Medusa: Vector arrows *nothing happens*

BSL: Ha! you forgot! nice!

Medusa: WHAT GIVE ME MY POWERS BACK!

BSL: um ok!

Everyone else: what!

BSL: she really is stupid! like i would ever give you your powers back! now-

Medusa: yes i nodiced and thanks i had to start all over!

DYM: welcome!

BSL: yes i know i just don't want him to start talking again! ok next wait that means its not dead *throws drumstick at is and it dissapears* there!

Spirit: *is now sitting on the floor freaking out* that hurt! it was a 75!

BSL: Grade this DRUMMER CHOP! *smacks spirit on the head with a drumstick* GRADE IT!

Spirit: X_X (100!, BSL: SWEET!,Spirit: no not sweet!)

BSL: AWSOME! i got a 100!

everyone else: how do you know!

BSL: wanna find out!?

everyone else: no im good!

BSL: ok lets move on! wow cool!

everyone else: REALLY!

BSL: yes! now moving on!

everyone: you get a Dark Yoshiman!

BSL: nice! now next!

Spirit: it has a name! HOW DARE YOU *blades apear on his back arms and legs*

Maka: MAKA CHOP *smacks Spirit on the head with a book* thanks DYM!

BSL: Ha! he disserved that! ok next!

Kid: ITS NOT CJ'S FALT! HOW DARE YOU BLAME HER!

Cj: YA ITS NOT MY FALT thanks Kid!

Kid: no problem Cj!

BSL: moving on!

Stein and Maka: WHAT THE HELL!

DTP: (god i could just tell them i have the key!, BSL: Smart! i can tell them now!,DTP: HOW DO YOU DO THAT!) You need to stop that!

BSL: um? NO! Maka DTP has the key!

Maka: *charges at DTP draging Stein behind her* GIVE ME IT NOW!

DTP: ok ok!

BSL: Maka! leave Stein in the handcuffs!

Maka: ok! *she says uncuffing herself and putting the other on Stein* there!

BSL: Thanks! o-

Cj: KID!

Kid: *falls to the ground*

CJ: HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!

BSL: i got this! now do you really want me to kill you? *looks at DYM*

DYM: bring it on Brat!

BSL: *starts to flip out* WHAT THE HELL! DIE! *Starts attacking DYM like crazy* DIE DIE DIE DIE!

DYM: *dodges all of BSL's attacks* Ha!

BSL: NOT IN THE MOOD! *Maddness release kicks in and her puples turn into quarter notes and she starts to freak out even more* YOU WILL DIE!

everyone else: *backs away*

BSL: what are you scared! *stares at people like a crazy wait she is crazy! crazyer then she already is*

almost everyone else: O_O ya!

Blackstar: HELL NO! IM NOT FREAKIN SCARED!

BSL: *spins on her heals and faces DYM* ready to die! *she says as she snaps and a pair of cymbals apear* have fun fighting with no powers! *she says crashing her cymbals 4 times and DYM's magical powers are gone* HA!

DTP: wow!

DYM: (crap!, BSL: NEW IT!) you really need to stop that!

BSL: Ha! now for you to die!

Eruka: NO! starts to attack BSL who just flings her away and she hits the wall*

DYM: ERUKA! *runs over to Eruka*

BSL: *runs up behind DYM but he can't hear her and pulls out arrow* (ok ok im still practicing this but lets do this!) *holds arrow like a knife and stabs DYM*

DYM: *turns around and grabs BSL's arm to stop her from stabing him* ha! thought you where slick!

BSL: (CRAP! i really need to work on that!) did you forget this is an exploding music note!

DYM: you can't let it explode if you are holding it! you will explode yourself!

BSL: Thats what you think *she says as it explodes*

DYM: (Crap!) *gets exploded along with the arrow*

BSL: Ha!

DYM: thats not going to do much *he says coughing up blood*

BSL: (WHAT! HOW THAT WHAT!) gur! *trys to pull back her hand but DYM still has a tight grip on her arm so she pulls out a flaming arrow and heads for DYM's arm*

DYM: i dont think so! *grabs her other arm*

BSL: (you know i could use some help!, Kara-Sama: nah im good!, BSL: wow your nice!, Blackstar: Really she's your weapon! and you wont help her!, Kara-Sama: its a weapons job to protect there miester not the other way!, BSL: POINT IS!, Blackstar: she's as annoying as always its like she never died!,,BSL: um lets just change the subject KARA-SAMA HELP ME OUT HERE!, Kara-Sama: nope!, Blackstar i coming!)

Blackstar: *walks up behind DYM as quiet as can be with Tsuaki in ninja sword mode and*

DYM: *kicks Blackstar*

BSL: *turns and flips over making DYM lose grip on her arms and pulling out a flaming arrow* HOW DARE YOU *puples turn back into music notes as she shoots the arrow and pulls out a drumstick and starts to pound it on DYM's head*

Eruka: *still passes out on the floor from being hit against the wall **~wow she's weak!~**

BSL: YOU DIE NOW! *she says pulling out an electric arrow and jabbing DYM with it watching a soul flot up in his place* now time for the torcher *digs a whole and burys his soul* there! *eyes go back to normal* w-what happened?

Blackstar: look *points at the whole where she buried DYM's soul*

Maka: shorter and easier version you killed DYM and buried his soul! all because he kicked Blackstar and stabed kid!

BSL: ya i know i just wanted to fight when he stabed kid and i wasn't going to let Cj get to fight and not me! im not that stupid!

Kid: god ya thanks BSL!

CJ: ignore her! she's an ideot!

BSL: SHUT THE HELL UP CJ! now back to the questions!

everyone else: O_O ok!

Kara-Sama: FINE! this set is from: Kittykat54321

Black*star - are you tring to kill me!? Giriko - change the channel for one chapter

Katana - here *hands a real doll* now put me down! Arahne - BSL here *hands shrink potion and a flyswatter.

BSL: ok lets start!

Blackstar: yep i wanna kill you!

BSL: she did create a really mean OC so go ahead!

Blackstar: BLACKSTAR BIG WAVE *uses Blackstar Big wave on KK* there!

BSL: thats good enough! don't you think!

Blackstar: ok!

BSL: ok next!

Giriko: NO NOW SHUT UP!

BSL: um k? next!

Katana: *fast asleep on the couch*

BSL: aww so cute! well next!

Arachne: *gets shrunken and says in a high squeky voice* hey when this is over with i am going to-

BSL: i dont think so *pulls out drumstick and smacks Arachne with it still full power* ha!

Arachne: *soul flotes up in her place*

BSL: wow that was so easy it almost depressing!oh well next question!

Kara-Sama: ok next set is from: **Omega02x**

**Omega : New enhancements, check!**

**Reso : What new enhancements?**

**Rose : Yeah, WHAT new ones?**

**Omega : Well, my creator had to add some anti-magic guards...**

**Alpha : *Asleep on the couch***

**Rose : Okaaayyyy?**

**Reso : I don't get it...**

**Omega : Guys, shut up with this. It's time for the questions.**

**To BSL - Your drumstick REALLY hurts, you know that? Maybe I should take up Judo or machete eating...**

**To Soul - You MUST have a leech, since it would be physically impossible for the fans to find you this quickly. (Rose : Yeah, someone must be leaking your movements. / Reso : ...)**

**To Medusa - WHY THE HELL DO YOU KEEP TORMENTING MY SISTER?! (Reso : Careful, you don't want to get mad, especially since you've got a whole bunch of techniques.)**

**To Excalibur - Oh wait, you're still dead... Do me a favor, and STAY that way.**

**To Giriko - Why the hell are you so obsessed with TV?**

**To Maka - Hypothetical Question, what would you do if you had as many stalkers as Soul? (Hopefully it stays as a hypothetical question...)**

**To Spirit - Stop. Staring. At. Rose. and. Alpha. That. WAAAAY! Good freaking god.**

**To Stein - (Reso : How about dissecting Omega so we can see what's new!) No, just no! Only my creator can touch me! *Fists begin to crackle with electricity***

**Reso : I just noticed something. Omega, how can you LOOK at girls now?**

**Omega : Because the previous one was the one who got Advanced CNS, and he's dead now. So, I don't have it.**

**Rose : Ok, I don't understand a word you said.**

**D-Reso : Have you guys forgotten about us?! WE'RE STILL HERE! *Jumps next to couch with D-Rose***

**D-Rose : We figured this little witch would make a fine addition to our little army.**

**Omega : *Now officially pissed off* Don't you DARE!**

**D-Reso : Too late! *Kidnaps Alpha***

**Omega : Guys!**

**Reso and Rose : Right! *Transforms into weapon forms***

**Omega : *Catches dual scythes* Your SOULS ARE MINE! *Chases after D-Reso and D-Rose***

BSL: dont feel alone Reso and Rose i have no idea what he's talking about either! but on with the questions ok mine! yes i know it hurts alot more if i use my soul wavelegth watch i can kill someone! if i do MEDUSA GAT YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!

Medusa: fine *walks over to BSL* WHAT!

BSL: dont you yell at me! DRUMMER CHOP *smacks Medusa on the head with her drumstick and uses soul force*

Medusa: *soul flots up on her place*

BSL: wow thats like the sixth person that has died! oh well next question!

Soul: ya i think i know who it is! *stares at Sid and Blair who are on the computer together* what are you two doing!

Blair: nothing!

Sid: telling people where you are (CRAP!) when i was alive i was never the kind of person that would lie!

BSL: god your so amazingly BORING! *she says throwing a drumstic at Sid so he will shut up* ok next question! Medusa is dead! so next! i wish he was dead he is alive but NO QUESTIONS FOR HIM! i dont want him to start talking and never stop! so next!

Giriko: blame Cj! NOW SHUT UP!

BSL: ok? next!

Maka: that would be freaky!

BSL: ya it would! if they stalk me they would be dead! now next!

Spirit: NO!

BSL: STOP!

Spirt: NO!

BSL: *holds up drumstick*

Spirit: ok ok *puts hands up to surender*

BSL: lets move on Stein cant do anything this chapter mabey next chapter! Reso please remind me!

Reso: deal!

BSL: good! now back to the questions! Rose he is a different Omega! he's Omega02x the other one was Omega01x get it! well back to th- ALPHA!

Everyone else: DON't you dare!

Miesters: Soul, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, BSL, Kallie, Katana NOW!

Katana: *wakes up to hear her name*

Weapons: Right! *transform*

Kara-Sama: lets do this! its been so long!

BSL: not really!

Kara-Sama: ya i-

BSL: Lets just go! wait! i relized we are more powerful when we are not fighting as one!

Kara-Sama: true lets do this!

BSL: HELL YA! *transforms back into human form* there! now lets go Wait! *pulls out parilizer arrow* now lets go!

Miesters and BSL: *charge at D-rose*

Teacher Miesters: Nygus, Spirit!

Nygus and Spirit: Right! *transform*

Nygus, Spirit, Justin, and Marie: *charge at D-reso*

Kid: FIRE DEATH CANNON! *shoots cannon at D-Rose who is parilized*

BSL: the parilixer arrow won't last much longer!

Kara-Sama: BSL ready!

BSL: *nods*

BSL and Kara-Sama: MUSICAL STAFF WRAP UP! *she yells as loud as possible holding out both of her hands as music staffs come out of her palms and wrap around D-rose's arms

Kara-Sama: SHADOW SKULL ARMS! *she yells as loud as possible holding out both of her hands as skull shaped snakes come out of her palms and wrap around D-rose's legs*

BSL: GO NOW!

Maka: Got it! Soul now!

Soul and Maka: LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!

Maka: GENIE HUNTER! *she yells stricking D-rose with soul who has transformed into Genie hunter* DIE!

Blackstar: our turn Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: right! *transforms into the Inchanted sword*

Blackstar: ok here we go! SHADOW STAR! *he yells as he stricks at D-rose* about time!

BSL and Kara-Sama: RELEASE! *skull arms and music staff's release to see a soul floting in D-rose's place* yes! *look over to see that everyone else just killed D-reso* sweet! well now that that s over Alpha you ok?

Alpha: *blushes* y..ya im f...fine!

BSL: good! now i think thats it for this chapter is that it Kara-Sama?

Kara-Sama: um nope we have one more set from: **Cjsylvester**

**CJ: (not here)**

**Chloe: Were's CJ?**

**Zane: (shrugs)**

**?: hello, I will be taking CJ's place today, here are the questions**

**Everyone you know you can just persuade my master not to give you those horrendous dares by just giving her ice-cream, right?**

**Spirit I believe you are over protective of your daughter, and not protective of yourself enough.**

**Giriko have you ever gotten a massage? I find them quite stress relieving.**

**Justin if you love hard-rock, why not become a music artist yourself?**

**Soul you had an insecure childhood, that is why you call yourself cool.**

**Black*Star you do know no one can ever surpase a god?**

**?: that is all for now-**

***CRASH***

**Chloe: What was that?**

**Zane: it sounded like metal exploding**

**?: damn! Good-bye!**

BSL: who is that? well on with the questions!

Everyone else: good to know NOW THAT ITS OVER!

Spirit: I AM NOT!

everyone else: YES YOU ARE *watches him start to cry and run for the corner* wow sad!

Giriko: SHUT UP!

BSL: ok?

Justin: *still listening to music*

BSL: *taps Justin* go!

Justin: sorry! *reads question* no thank you i would rather listen to it then preform it!

BSL: true!

Soul: MAN i got another FREAKIN STALKER!

BSL: yep! Black- wait *rereads question* (bad idea! does he want to die!)

Blackstar: HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT, ANYTHING IS POSSIBLE WITH THE AMAZING BLACKSTAR!

BSL: yep! (TOLD YA) it is possible becaus Lord Death could not kill the kishin and Blackstar Maka and Kid did so they surpassed two gods! YAY! go Blackstar!

Blackstar: YES!

BSL: ok lets move on! wait what the hell was that!? oh well! intill next chapter BYE!

everyone else: BYE!


	37. Chapter 34

_**CHAPTER 34!**_

BSL: HEY! lets get started this is our last chapter with Kami so lets let her read them again! if she wants!

Kami: i would love to! ok this set is from: **Cjsylvester **(thanks Cj!)

**CJ : (comes crashing through the wall) SANITY!**

**Sanity : (sighs) well looks like I'm found out.**

**CJ : GET BACK IN YOUR CAGE!**

**Sanity: (snaps fingers) Rage! Destruction!**

**CJ : YOU LET THEM OUT TOO!**

**Chloe : uh... here are the questions.**

**Everyone YOU DID NOT HEAR WHAT SANITY JUST SAID ABOUT THE ICE-CREAM!**

**Soul Sanity is not a stalker, she just has her masters degree in psychology.**

**Spirit have you ever listened to popipo by Hatsune Miku?**

**Blair why are you giving away info to everyone's stalkers?**

**Stein because you are my second fav character, I made another wheely chair for you.**

**Lord Death who are YOUR parents?**

**Free your jealous of Omega aren't you?**

**Destruction : I think I need to go kill someone!**

**CJ : (goes on bloody rampage) DESTRUCTON**

Kid: CJ!

Cj: Im fine NOW DIE SANITY! *starts attacking Sanity* DIE DIE DIE!

BSL: CJ! ICECREAM!

Cj: YUM! *runs to BSL with the icecream and eats it* yum!

BSL: (wow close!) ok now that that is over and she is not trying to kill people! start the questions!

Everyone: Yes!

Soul: O_O (i dont know what that is! but go with it)

BSL: ok moving on! OH i love that song!

Spirit: what?

BSL: *puts song on* this!

Spirit: *starts to freak out* ITS SO ANNOYING!

BSL: no Excaliber is annoying!

everyone else: can't fight that!

BSL: ok moving on BLAIR!

Blair: because its fun!

BSL: you wish! i had this person fallowing me at my school dance as i told you in a former chapter and i was about to kill him if he does it this year i will make sure he suffers! *she says holding up a drumstick and laughing evily*

Stein: NO i want my chair patchwork is special!

Jenny: Hehehe! *still spinning on patchwork*

BSL: Hahaha well lets carry on!

Lord Death: *nothing*

BSL: Lord Death!

Lord Death: *nothing*

BSL: LORD DEATH!

Lord Death: *nothing*

BSL: ANSWER ME!

Kid: wait!

BSL: WHAT!

Kid: something is wrong he always answers!

BSL: what could be wrong! wait i could just listen to what he is thinking!

Lord Death: (this stupid mask get Kat!)

BSL: i can't hear what he is thinking because i cant see the real him!

Kid: thats not like him!

BSL: wait SPIRIT!

Spirit: WHAT!

BSL: dont you yell at me! *death glares at Spirit*

Spirit: AHHHHHHHH! ok ok! What!

BSL: just transform and use soul resonance!

Spirit: fine! *trasform*

BSL: NO Other Miester! *waits* OTHER MIESTER! (he is so stupid!) now!

Spirit: calm down!

BSL: no you stop being so stupid! just do it so we know what's wrong!

Spirit: fine!

_**MEANWHILE!**_

Kid: what are we going to do! what if it doesn't work!

Cj: its ok! i know it will work!

BSL: ya! it works for Maka and Soul! so it can work for them!

Kid: right!

Lord Death: (Spirit the mask is sound proof and wont come off!, Spirit: great *sarcasim*, Lord Death: yes please tell them i am fine!, Spirit: ok!)

Spirit: *transforms back into a human* he's fine but the mask is sound proof and it also will not come off!

Kid: (crap!) ok well how do we get it off!

BSL: how about we push the button that says explode!

everyone else: ARE YOU CRAZY!

BSL: yes!

Kid: we could press the button that says REMOVE!

BSL: fine! i know what it is going to do its going to explode the person that switched the masks switched the stickers! so that when he goes to push the remove button it will explode!

Kid: how do we know!

BSL: the sticker is pealing off! *she says annoyed*

Kid: oh it is!

BSL: god!

Kid: *walks up and pushes the button labeled "explode" and the mask falls off* there!

Lord Death: swings around and puts on other mask before anyone can see him* there! *turns back around* now moving on!

Free: HELL YA!

Omega: why?

Free: YOUR DATING ERUKA I WAS INTIL YOU CA- *gets knocked out by a drummer chop*

BSL: there! now move on before i knock you out! :D I LOVE KILLING PEOPLE!

everyone else: O_O (shes crazy!)

BSL: i think Ashura is a great enime!

Ashura: O_O im dead *starts to freak out* IM DEAD!

BSL: yes you are! *evil smile and puulls out arrows and shoots them at him*

Ashura: *nothing happens

BSL: oh ya thats right! *pulls out drum stick and runs at Ashura* DIE!

Ashura: O_O i am goi- *gets killed*

BSL: there! ok now next set!

Kami: well next set is from: **sir randomness**

***appears with a puff of smoke***

**well i gotta say that was a short chapter, only thing shorter then that is spirits chances as a ballerina, and speaking of which *snaps fingers and spirit is in a ballet outfit* its held with super glue my friend so dont even try to remove it**

**blackstar- if you could be any animal in the world what would you be and why**

**and now its time for a random vacation givaway *box pops out of nowhere and i reach in and pull out a card* azusa you just won a trip for two to hawaii your plane leaves next chapter *gives prize tickets***

**liz- what would you do if you met casper the friendly ghost (who is right behind her btw)**

**this party is getting kinda lame,**

**but bringing the party is my game**

***snaps fingers and a dj station appears and music plays***

**marie- *holds out hand* would you like to dance m'lady**

**(*after party dies down*)**

***looks out window* uh-oh this can not end well**

**weapons better get ready**

**prepare to attack**

**grab thy pitchforks and thy torches**

**its the invasion of the twilight cast!**

**(*outside*)**

**well its been fun**

**but my times done**

**please noone pout**

**till next time its peace out**

***dissapears in a puff of smoke as fireworks go off in the distance***

BSL: HA! nice! and its called a tootoo! now back to t-

Spirit: AHHHHHHHH! freaking out*

Blackstar: LION! there the king of the jungle! and i am a GOD! close enough!

BSL: ya close enough! well congrats Azusa! (YAY we dont have to deal with her!) ok well who will you be taking!

Azusa: nobody! *rips the other ticket*

BSL: ok not that anyone whats to go with you!

Azusa: *glares at BSL*

BSL: *glares back*

everyone else: *sheilds there eyes*

BSL: im not scared BRAT!

Azusa: why should i be afraid of a little kid!

BSL: do you know what i can do!

Everyone but BSL and Azusa: obbveously not!

Azusa: why would i care!

BSL: you have so lost it! now-

Lord Death: lets just continue with the questions!

BSL: *throws Drumstick at Azusa* ok now lets continue!

Liz: i would freak!

BSL: ok then why arn't you?

Liz: *turns around to talk to BSL and see's casper and freaks out then faints*

BSL: Hahaha! ok continueing! wow its a Dj!

Dj: AHHHHHHHH!

BSL: what?

Dj: S...s...STEIN! *Starts to run*

everyone but the Dj and Stein: *stares at stein pissed off*

Stein: what!

BSL: you chased the Dj away! What the hell Stein!

Stein: hey its been years how does he remember me?

BSL: you never forget those things! along with bullies _**~when i wrote this i started to cry I know how those of you that have been bullies feel i have to! ever since i moved the first time i have been now that i live where i live i am not going to let them get away with it anymore! i refuse to let them hurt me anymore than they have! i have suffered for almost 6 years now i am not taking this anymore and the person that bullied me last better be happy i only see him in school! if i saw him other places he would be on the floor crying!i have tooken this for years and have never learned from it but the time i was physicly hurt i will never let this happen again and if i ever see this happen to my frieds HELL IF I CARE if i'm in school they will suffer and i will make sure of it! so lesson to those that have been bullied if it is just being called names or being physicly hurt by someone tell someone they disserve to be notified! and if they don't do anything tell someone that will my vic princable helped me good luck! wow i talk alot!~**___ok bacck to the questions!

Marie: (YAY! ok ok! calm down!) *takes his hand and they start to dance to the invisable music*

BSL: aww! cute well lets mo- NO NOT TWILIGHT!

Maka: KILL ME NOW!

BSL: yes please! i kill you, you kill me!

Maka: Deal!

Soul and Blackstar: HELL NO!

BSL: fine then they DIE! THEY WILL SUFFER from making us suffer!

Maka: fine good enough! SOUL NOW!

Soul: fine! *transform*

BSL: Kara-Sama

Kara-Sama: we fight alone!

BSL: Ya! *pullsout arrow and is ready to shoot*

Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty: *transform*

Blackstar, Maka, Kara-Sama, BSL, and Kid: LETS GO! *charge at the Twilight crew* DIE!

BSL: REALLY! a freakin vampire! your kidding me right! what ever you going to d- wait your already dead! um your going oh what ever! *snaps and a pair of cymbals apear* PREPARE TO LOSE! *claps cymbals 4 times and his special powers are gone* there! HA! i win try to fight me now! *stabs vampire with an electric music note* _**~i should really come up with a name for this i use it alot anyone got any ideas? and i dont know the vampires name but what ever!~**_ there! *soul flots up where he was* there! *takes soul and puts it with the others* now who ne- KID BEHIND YOU!

Kid: what?

BSL: *runs over to Kid shooting arrows at the person coming up behind him* holly shit there are alot of people in this story or movie or what ever you get the WOW! *she yells avoiding an attack from the person she is fighting and shooting arrows at the person* holly shit that was close! DIE DIE DIE!

Kid: FIRE DEATH CANNON! *he yell's as BSL jumps out of the way and shoots at the person they where being attacked bye*

BSL: sweet *highfives Kid* nice!

Kid: thanks looks like Kara-Sama could use some help! lets go *he says as they both run over to Kara-Sama and start attacking the person thingy i dont know wait its a warewolf!*

Kara-Sama: SHADOW SKULL ARMS! *she yells as skull shaped snakes come and wrap around the enimes legs*

BSL: MUSICAL STAFF WRAP UP! *she yells as measures come from her hands and wrap arong the enimies arms* KID NOW!

Kid: FIRE DEATH CANNON! (i have never used death cannon this much! i cant take another shot!) *death cannon shoots at the enime and a soul flotes up in there place* threre! *he says putting the soul with the others*

BSL: BLACKSTAR! *starts to freak out and randomly attackin the person with a drumstick _**~i know i have arrows but people say my drumsticks are more powerful! right Omega?! *smiles*~**_ DIEEEEEEEE!

Blackstar: *sitting on the floor taking deap breaths from being so tired and being attacked so much*

Kara-Sama: wow she is just attacking she hasn't even started to use maddness release! *sits next to Blackstar*

Blackstar: holly crap no way!

Kid: its possable! have you not seen her fight!

Blackstar: true!

BSL: DIEEEEEEEE!

Kara-Sama: and its about to kick in!

BSL: *still attacking like crazy but now with arrows* YOU FREAKIN IDEOT YOU REALLY WANT ME TO KILL YOU DON'T YOU!

person thingy ~thats what i am going to call it from now on!~: what are you pissed!

Kara-Sama: now he's done it!

BSL: you are asking me to kill you aren't you!

person thingy ~thats still funny!~: did i make the little girl mad!

Kara-Sama: and here goes maddness release!

BSL: *madness release kicks in*

Kara-sama: do i know my weapon or what!

Blackstar: um wow!

BSL: HOW DARE YOU CALL ME LITTLE I MAY BE SHORT BUT I AM A MILLION TIMES STRONGER THAN YOU!

person thingy: then show me!

Blackstar: ya he's dead!

Kara-Sama and Kid: YA THINK!

BSL: fine i will! *she says pulling out a drumstick and smacks the person thingy on the head with her drumstick not even using her soul wavelenght and knocks him out* HELL YA NEVER QUESTION ME! now *pulls out electrical arrow and shoots it at the person thingy* DIEEEEEEEE! bye! *she says as a soul flotes up in his place meanwhile Maka just killed her enime*

Kid: looks like thats it!

BSL: Blackstar you ok!

Blackstar: HA a little scrach cant slow me down!

BSL: *giggles*i should have known thats what you would say! well lets move on with the questions! ok next set and whats with the poem?

Kami: i dont know but next set is from: **Yoshiman777**

**jenny and DTP; *trying to unbury yoshi before he revives***

**lynda; *sigh* they must realy not wanna go through his freakouts like last time and sorry bout all that he has absolute zero control when his madness takes hold**

**DTP; just be glad he didnt kill anyone**

**lynda; indeed**

**jenny; he actualy has before *points at DTP* there was originaly 2 of him**

**DTP; *goes pale* lets just start the damn questions already**

**lynda; ok since you two are busy digging ill ask the questions**

**1)medusa- i blame you because you created the damn black blood in the first place, then again yoshis father stole and perfected it . . . you know if he is still alive you two would go great together, because you are both a couple of PSYCHOS who experiment on your own CHILDREN!**

**2)ox- really? youve been standing right behind me like a creeper this whole time (i swear if he says yes ill smack him)**

**3)BSL- im sure between you and me excalibur wont be much of a hassle and btw i think i know how you do that mind thing (you have telepathy dont you)**

**4)eruka- *takes out a first aid kit* lets get you fixed up before yoshi comes back and sees you like this (and has a total freakout)**

**5)maka- *takes out a clipboard* there are people trying to rebuild that bar that was destroyed and im starting a petition to stop them from rebuilding it, would you like to sign it**

**6)spirit- who cares about the places name, its gone now (hopefully forever)**

**7)soul- if you need a bodyguard to help with the stalkers i know a guy that could help**

**8)kid- *hands a hair growth potion* this should take care of the damage blackblood yoshi did to your hair, just be sure to use only a little or you will look like sasquatch (at least the damage was symmetrical)**

**jenny; *holds up a soul from the hole in the ground* got him**

**DTP; well that took awhile. . . isnt he usualy revived by now though**

**jenny; . . . *snaps fingers as she remembers* BSL disabled his powers and the pheonix power is what makes him revive right**

**DTP; *facepalm* BSL would you please give the idiot his powers back so he could come back**

BSL: aww i wanted to see him freak out hahaha! ok fine moingo on wow i dont think i could deal with two DTP's that would be weird!

DTP: MEAN!

BSL: i know i am! thank you! ok now on to the questions!

Medusa: it is not my falt! oh wait it is!

Maka: *holding back anger* (im going to kill her im going to kill her!)

Ox: yes! but i have a girl friend *looks at kim then gets smacked by lynda*

BSL: nice Lynda *highfives lynda* sweet!

Lynda: thanks!

BSL: no problem ok next is mine ya we got it! we so can keep him quiet! we are like the only people that can!

Lynda: i think we are! Hahaha!

BSL: hehe! and nope! its using assassions rule number two! anilze your target to prodict their thoughts and "movements" well moing on!

Eruka: thanks!

Maka: HELL YA!

Spirit: what! thats mean!

BSL: what ever next!

Soul: nah im good!

Kid: oh he missed me! im good!

BSL: CRAP they found him! fine i will but its painful! hehehe! *snaps and cymbals apear* ok now the painful part this is going to be funny!

Everyone else: O.o she's lost it!

BSL: i know im insain! ok now lets get started! *clashes cymbals 5 times and all of his powers return and the cymbals dissapear * there!

everyone: BYEZZZZZZZZ!


	38. Chapter 35

_**CHAPTER 35! ~Blackstarluver132 does not own soul eater sadly!~**_

BSL: HEYA! lets get this started um hey Blackstar you haven't read questions in a long time wanna!

Blackstar: ALL RIGHT! YAHOO! *talks really fast that you can barily hear what he is saying* the first set is from: **Omeg02x**

**A.R. : Tiring day...**

**Omega : Al, get out of here.**

**A.R. : ...Yeah, alright. *Disappears into thin air.***

**Omega : So, Alpha's still in shock, Reso's out cold, Rose is nowhere to be found, and both of their dark-sides are dead. I feel so lonely... *Sob***

**? : Oh my god. What happened here?**

**Omega : *face lights up* Sierra!**

**Sierra : Nice to see you again, little brother.**

**Omega : Well, just so you know Sierra works as a doctor at the DWMA, and is a three star dual revolver meister.**

**Sierra : You gonna ask the questions or shall I?**

**Omega : We'll both ask.**

**To Spirit - (Sierra : Why are you looking at me like that?) *Shoves truth serum down throat* You're a womanizer who stalks every single woman you see. You also play with dolls. (Specifically your doll of Maka.) True or False?**

**To Maka, Kid, and Black Star - I believe Lord Death forgot to tell you that all three of you are officially two-star meisters? (For defeating the kishin.)**

**To Stein - (Sierra : I need a little help at dissecting an alligator. I believe that some of it's organs hold healing properties.) Sierra, you sure?**

**To CJ - Why would Free be jealous of me? (Sierra : Well, there's the fact that you're immune to magic now...) No, I'm not. Just ask BSL.**

**To BSL - Even if I'm immune to magic, it'll do me a fat load of good when you decide to throw drum sticks around the place... Do you agree?**

**To Arachne - Your organization is named Arachnophobia, which means 'Fear of Spiders'. Does that mean that your followers are afraid of spiders?**

**To Maka - Become Soul's weapon for a chapter or two. (Sierra : And Soul becomes the meister.)**

**To Black Star - Does the word 'limit' mean anything to you? (Sierra : What?)**

**To Kid - Just because Sierra is a three star meister, doesn't mean she's stronger than you... (Sierra : True. I'm just good at gymnastics.)**

**Omega : There! *Dusts hands***

**Sierra : Spirit stalks me?**

**Omega : Yeah, pretty much.**

**Sierra : *Eyes glow with fire* Spirit... *Takes out dual silver revolvers from pockets in Doctor's coat***

**Omega : Spirit, if I were you, I'd run NOW.**

**Sierra : DIE, YOU FREAKING STALKER! *Starts firing soul wavelengths at Spirit.***

**Omega : Why do you insist on firing at the SAME TIME? Don't tell me you're OCD as well... (Please no! Reso alone is a handful!)**

BSL: cool Hey Al! nice to see you!

A.R.: hey and nice to see you to!

BSL: well on with the questions! wow hey where is rose? and poor Alpha!

everone: who is that!

BSL: he just said its sierra well hello! Omega and Sierra Omega can i put Sierra in my story? and Sierra do you wanna be in my story? well on with the questions!

Spirit: I am a womanizer who stalks every single woman I I also play with dolls True! *starts to cry in the corner* im such an ideot!

BSL: Hahahaha!

everyone else: Hahahaha!

BSL: ok, ok next question!

Maka,Blackstar and Kid: SWEET!

BSL: congrats!

Maka, Blackstar and Kid: thanks!

BSL: ok next question!

Stein: i tryed it they dont i tested it on a rabbit and nothing happened!

BSL: k? moving on!

Cj: what? oh oops! wrong person! yoshiman i ment yoshiman!

BSL: i thought so! but on with the questions and no he is not immune to magic with means i can do this *cymbals apear* i dont even have to snap for them to apear they just show up when i need them its strange! oh well *claps cymbals 4 times and Omegas special power's/witch power's* there!

Omega: WHAT THE HEAK!

BSL: ya i know i am am mean! now back to the questions! no it wont do you any good!

Omega: WHAT!

BSL: my drumstick isn't magical now is it!

Omega: it isn't?

BSL: of corse not! movingo on! for the next question i was thinking the samething! but if she is part of Arachnophobia wouldn't you be afraid of spiders?

Arachne: O_O i never thought about it that way! i am not afraid of spiders! i am Spiders!

BSL: you are so stupid

Arachne: shut it br- *gets hid with a drumstick and passes out*

BSL: there moving on!

Maka: i am not doing that!

Soul: i am not going to make her go un just to fight!

BSL: good idea! next question!

Blackstar: THERE IS NO LIMIT FOR THE AMAZING BLACKSTAR! *he yells pointing to the sky*

BSL: *giggles* of corse! now moving on!

Kid: still ima reaper it is my job to protect the world and i am only a two star miester!

BSL: Ya well Kara-Sama is only a one star miester and she is a reaper! its fine! your still a teen give it a little its fun to be a kid or teen i love it! well Blackstar next set! wait wow i wan- aww to late! *frowns* MAN I WANTED TO FIGHT!

Blackstar: its fine now NEXT SET is from: **Kittykat5431**

**Katana - Ha! the potion and i do not have any more.**

**BSL - use your DRUMMER CHOP on giriko so he will change the channel**

**Spirit - now that the bar is destoyed where will you go?**

Katana: *still freaking out over what Stein did* why did he do it to me why me! *she starts to cry again*

BSL: this is the 30th time she has cryed and this will be the 30th time i hit stein *she says pulling out a drumstick and smacking Stein with it* my turn! ok! i dont know why i didn't think of that! *smacks Giriko with the drumstick and turns off the Tv* there now next question!

Spirit: oh there is a new bar that just opened down the street im going now!

Maka and BSL: MAKA/DRUMMER CHOP! *they say smacking spirit with a book/drumstick*

Spirit: *knocked out on the floor*

Maka: why did you hit him?

BSL: i was bored why got a problem?

Maka: nope!

BSL: good moving on!

Blackstar: YAHOO! this set is from: **Cjsylvester**

**CJ : Destruction, Rage, and Sanity are back in their cages! (holds up peace sign)**

**Chloe : I hope they never get out again.**

**Zane : Ditto.**

**CJ : QUESTION TIME!**

**Spirit you are surounded by girl ninja's that hate stalkers, what now?!**

**Stein ok then! I'll keep it for halloween!**

**BSL have you heard the Candy Candy song by Gumi? It's so cute!**

**Everyone I'm just saying Azusa needs a boyfriend to help her loosen up, who's with me?**

**Soul psychology is the study of the mind and therefor able to read body language to decipher what's going on inside the mind. that help?**

**Free (evil smile) i recorded that for blackmail!**

**Maka would you say yes if I gave you unlimited access to the Library of Congress?**

**CJ : THAT'S IT!**

**Chloe : bye**

**Zane : later**

**CJ : BYE!**

BSL: but i love Destruction, Destruction is AWSOME!

Blackstar: (WHAT!, BSL: no i love to kill things! and so does he so if he in out of the cage i am not the only one that wants to randomly kill things!)

BSL: What the HELL did you think i ment!

everyone but BSL and Blackstar: what?

BSL: nothing!

Blackstar: (im dead!, BSL: nope! but you really thought i ment i love him!)

BSL: thats the stupidest thing i have ever heard!

Blackstar: *thinks to self "ya im dead!"*

Everyone but BSL and Blackstar: WHAT IS GOING ON!

BSL: when i said i love Destruction Blackstar thought i ment the person!

Kara-Sama:wow your right i can't imagine that!

BSL: i know know right!

Kara-Sama: Blackstar have you seen her room! it's cov-

BSL: *slaps hand over Kara-Sama's mouth* SHUT UP!

Kara-Sama: *says with BSL's hand still covering her mouth* itpurd uy aktsr! _**~pictures of Blackstar BSL: I HATE HER!~**_

BSL: (thank god nobody can understand her!, Blackstar: why?, BSL: GOD! nothing! NOTHING!, Blackstar: k?) god i hope you know i am freaking out right now Blackstar! but continuing 8she says taping Kara-Sama to the chair with tap over her mouth* there! now next question!

Spirit: HOT!

BSL: O.o really!

Ninja's: O.o *talk to each other* is that?, it cant be!, it is! *they all run away screaming*

BSL: what the- its them! GET THE HELL BACK HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU ALL!

Blackstar: i thought they looked familiar!

Cj: wow i is them! yep there going to die wait i thought she already killed them

BSL: I DID! now its time to sey BYE because they're going to DIE! *starts attacking the ninja's* DIE DIE DIE!

Ninja's: i dont think so! *half of them say dodging attacks from BSL and the others attacking her but missing*

BSL: HA! now die! *she says tripping one of the ninjas and shooting her with an arrow* there! three knocked out two to go! *continues attacking the ninjas*

Kid: continuing!

Stein: fine! go as me for halloween!

everyone else: wow two steins i hope not!

BSL: finally! there all dead! well knocked out! sadly im not allowed to kill them! is it my turn *looks over questions* Stein went so ya it is! and yes i have ita awsome! i love it! but you should check out the song "_**『**__**rockleetist』 **__**Yellow (English)**_" by '_**rockleetist**_' its super awsome i think its my favorite vocoloid song yet oh and then there is _**"【**__**GUMI×鏡音レン】**__**Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life - English & Romaji**_" by '_**Alexandra X**_' love them! now back to the questions!

Mirina: (she's tense beause of her old boyfriend! remeber when she told Marie not to worry about getting a boyfriend thats when she dreamed bout marrying the toilet!, BSL: ya she lost it there!, Mirina: ya think!, BSL: she lost it before but she completly lost it there!)

Azusa: see ya! *walks on to plane with about five bags*

BSL: wow she has lost it!

Mirina: YA THINK!

BSL: really! moving on!

Soul: i know what psychology is (No i didn't!, BSL: NEW IT!, Soul: O_O) STOP THAT!

BSL: NO! moving on!

Free: O_O ERASE IT! *starts to attack Cj*

Kid: GET OF HER! LIZ PATTY!

Liz and Patty: k! *transform*

Kid: DIE DIE DIE! *he yells shooting at Free*

Free: thats not going to do anything did you forget i am immortal!

Kid: Damn it!

BSL: fine you wanna be so rude! *cymbals apear and she crashes them 4 times and all of his special powers/witch powers are gone* no more immortality! Kid go ahead!

Kid: gladly *shoots at Free* DIE DIE DIE!

Free: what! *dies*

Kid: there!

BSL: awsome! ok next question!

Maka: YES YES YES! YES!

BSL: ok?! moving on oh thats it well intill next time BYE!

everyone else: BYEZZZZZZZZ!


	39. Chapter 36

_**CHAPTER 36!**_

BSL: HEY! what up! oh and I Blackstarluver132 do not own soul eater man i hate doing that! it makes me sad well MIFUNE GET YOU ASS IN HERE AND READ THE QUESTIONS!

Mifune: one minute!

BSL: gurr!

Mifune: *walks in* what?

Cj:*walks in all beat up* h...hi!

Kid: CJ! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!

Cj: mi..Mifune kicked m..my ass!

Kid: *glares at Mifune who is looking over the questions* how dare he! LIZ, PATTY!

Liz and Patty: k! *they say transfroming*

Blackstar: watch it! h-

Kid: shut up!

BSL: *turns her head really fast and glares at Kid*

Kid: holly crap!

Mifune: *still looking at the questions*

Kid: DIE! *he yells shooting at Mifune who turns around and blocks them with his sword*

Mifune: so shall i ask you the same question i asked the assassin!

Blackstar: I HAVE A NAME!

Mifune: i know!

Kid: SHUT UP! *he yells attacking Mifune even more* DIE DIE DIE DIE!

BSL: wow hmmm looks familiar right Mifune!

Mifune: not again! *he says in an annoyed voice*

BSL: ya again GET HIM KID!

Kid: oh beleive me; he won't be leaving alive!

BSL: we can kill him! because he did work for Arachne! Don't leave me out of this he does diserve two more fights!

Kid: any way for him to die!

BSL: HELL YA! *grabs an arrow and runs over to kid* this is PAYBACK! *she yells shooting arrows at Mifune* wait what am i doing? im so stupid! *a pair of cymbals apear clashes cymbals 6 times* _**~BSL: 6 times gets rid of your ability to hold any weapon i love being a witch!~**___DIE!

Mifune: (shoot!) *drops all of his swords* (what now!)

BSL: KID NOW!

Kid: Right!

Liz, Patty, and kid: LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!

BSL: (now to keep him away so he can get it ready!) *stands there with a flaming arrow in her hand waiting*

Mifune: (ok well i dont have a weapon! so um? i can just avoid her attacks! then i will have to find something to use how about i wait for her to drop one of her drumsticks, BSL: thanks now i know your plan!) you really need to stop that!

BSL: i dont think so! *she says 'you almost ready!?' so only kid can hear*

Kid: *he says 'ya where almost ready' so only BSL can hear*

BSL: *still fending off Mifune*

Liz: ONE!

Kid: FIRE DEATH CANNON!

BSL: Hell no! *she says smacking Mifune with the drumstick and jumping out of the way so she wont get hit*

**MEANWHILE!**

Kid: *shooting the death cannon as BSL is talking* PREPARE TO DIE MIFUNE!

Blackstar: awsome!

**BACK TO THE PRESENT!**

Mifune: *gets hit with the fire from the Death Cannon and falls to the ground knocked out*

BSL: Yes! *pulls out electrical arrow and stabs Mifune with it* bye samari *she says waving good bye to Mifune*

Mifune: *is now lieing on the ground half dead* **_~BSL: AFTER ALL I DID TO THAT BRAT AND HE'S ONLY HALF DEAD WHAT THE HELL!~_**

BSL: fine lets get this over with! *she yells pulling out an electrical arrow and jabbing Mifune in the stomach with it* DIE! *watches soul flot up* ok im good now!

everyone else: O_O (how can she be so mad then so calm in like five seconds) HOW DO YOU DO THAT!

BSL: what oh change my mood so fast! its simple! well i dont know how i do it but its easy for me! now back to the questions!

Kid: who will read!

BSL: oh i have a special guest! come in!

?: hey! *in walks a girl with Brown shoulder-length hair w/ side braids. about the age of 19 or 20 Dark Brown eyes Light Brown skin about 6'0" feet tall wearing Black Shirt, Black Shorts, White skirt w/ sides cut, Doctor's coat, and Black Boots*

Everyone but the mystery person and BSL: um hi? BSL who is that!

BSL: this is Omega's OC Sierra she is a doctor at the DWMA!

Sierra: hi!

everyone else: Hi!

BSL: ok would you like to read the questions?

Sierra: ok this set is from: **Cjsylvester**

**CJ : (listening to ipod) Sekai de ichiban ohime-sama!**

**Chloe : since when does she speak japanese?**

**Zane : ipod. (Points at ipod)**

**Chloe : oh, well here are the questions!**

**Stein accually I am being you for halloween**

**Free NEVER! Now roll over!**

**Hiro how did you deal with Excaliber?**

**Spirit Darn! I wanted them to kill you!**

**Katana want an airhead?**

**Eruka do you like birds?**

**Arachne that was just dumb.**

**Medusa your a bearded lady!**

**Chloe : I agree with that last one!**

**Zane : ...**

**CJ : BYE!**

BSL: i can sing in japanese! and Hebrew but cant speak them! im awsome like that! sometime in december 2012 we are preforming **'Hine Ma Tov Naplan**' love that song! its so fun! '**frosty the handjive'**, **'don't stop the music**', and maybe another song! cant wait! i have my first preformance coming up! I CANT WAIT! i get to make the person infront of me deaf! beacuse i play the cymbals and love it! anyway back to the questions! *she says laughing*

everyone but Stein: O_O i cant take two Steins! we can barily take one!

BSL: so true! well next question!

Free: WHAT *rolls over*

everyone else: O_O HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Hiro: I DONT KNOW! how many Times do i have to say that!

BSL: calm down before i throw a drumstick at you! now next! i can make- wait i cant! well i can torcher him hehehe! *tosses drumstick at him the shoots arrow at him*

Lord Death: REAPER CHOP! *chops BSL*

BSL: HOLLY SHIT! *she yells jumping out of the way*

Lord Death: (i missed!)

BSL: HA! you missed! ya you people are to stupid to move out of the way! well moving on! *watch's Katana take airhead from Cj* YOU'VE DOOMED US ALL!

Cj: how?

BSL: you really are stupid lets see SHE GETS REALLY HYPER! we're all doomed!

everyone else: what!

BSL: everyone RUN!

everyone: *starts to run from Katana who is already haveing a sugar rush*

BSL: well now! this will be a little so lets continue from out here! ok next question!

Eruka: HELL NO!

BSL: why not?

Eruka: *gives BSL an annoyed stare*

BSL: what im not scared! now moving on!

Arachne: well your rude!

BSL: she's right you are dumb!

Cj: THANK YOU!

BSL: next!

Medusa: your weird

BSL: i think we all know that!

Medusa: SHUT UP!

BSL: fine then! *snaps and Medusa has a beard* HA!

everyone but Medusa: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Medusa: Nake Sn-

BSL: i dont think so! *cymbals apear and she crashes them together 4 times and Medusas witch powers/special abilitys are gone* HA! nice try! now next question!

Sierra: hey this set is from: **Omega02x, me, reso, and rose**

**Omega : Uhh... I'm don't have any witch powers. (No using those cymbals. It took A.R. one hour to restore my powers again...)**

**Reso : Hey, BSL. You said that Stein should-**

**Omega : SHUT IT! Soul Force, Soul Scramble! *Hits Reso over the head***

**Reso : *murmuring gibberish because his soul wavelengths are scrambled***

**Sierra : What did you do to him?**

**Omega : Scrambled his Soul.**

**Sierra : ...Question time.**

**To Soul - The fangirls are coming! (Sierra : WHAT?!) Blair and Sid successfully transmitted Soul's coordinates.**

**To BSL - You might want to control those fangirls, before they kidnap Soul.**

**To CJ - (Sierra : I created a copy of the tape.) Are you SURE that Free is jealous of me? (Shouldn't he be jealous of Yoshiman?)**

**To Kid - (Sierra : Finally, someone who respects symmetry.) Sierra, shut it. Everything you own is symmetrical. Even your WEAPONS are identical twins for Death's sake.**

**To Stein - You didn't here anything.**

**To Everyone - Cookies and Ice Cream for everyone!**

**Rose : *Walks through door* Hey guys, what did I miss?**

**Sierra : Omega scrambled Reso's soul wavelengths.**

**Rose : Wow...**

**A.R. : I'm outta here, but first I have a question for everyone.**

**To Everyone - Would you rather Sierra be the doctor, or the killer? (*Cough* Spirit *Cough*)**

**A.R. : Bye. *Disappears into thin air***

**Omega : How's Alpha?**

**Rose : Not good, I'm afraid. She starts sobbing and screaming whenever someone talks to her.**

**Omega : Damn those two...**

**Sierra : I'm off for gymnastic practice. *Walks out the door***

**Omega : I'm going to visit Alpha. *Walks out the door***

**Rose : I'm going to stay here.**

**Reso : zzz airt zjap zzz *Murmuring illegible nonsense***

BSL: *facepalm* but you do have special abilitys! and you know you could have just asked me right! now on with the question! HAHAHA! nice! now for fun *hits reso on the head with a drumstick* there now on with the questions!

Soul: what? AHHHHHHHH! *starts running from the fangirls who are chasing him*

BSL: HA! I'm next! nah im good i dont wanna help! next!

Cj: i know i messed up!

Kid: ya leave her her alone! im next! *eyes start to shimmer* r..REALLY! im not alone!

Cj: um hello!

Kid: i know!

BSL: moving on!

Stein: what?

BSL: nothing moving on! *she says in a rush*

Everyone: YAY! *they yell running up to a big table with cake and icecream on it and they all start to eat*

BSL: ROSE! where the hell where you you do know i had to deal with them alone right!

Everone: next! she should be a doctor! *they say then continue eating there food*

BSL: ok next set!

Sierra: ok! next set is from: **Kittykat54321**

**Stien - bad boy be nice! (BSL hit him with three drummer chops)**

**Random question - who likes the color PURPLE!**

**Random question #2 - who likes PURPLE HOTDOGS!**

**BSL - kill whoever is annoying other than me.**

**Randomness dance,scream ,shout ,everyone right now**

**everyone but kid - no one help him.**

**Kid - *shoves in to closet that is totaly asmetrical* and your on an asmetrical number**

**Blair- their are mice in the basement (BSL if she goes in there lock the door behind her)**

BSL: ok lets get started! gladly! hehehehe! *smacks stein with a drumstick* there next! yep thats my friend alright!

everyone: um?

some people: its ok!

BSL: ok next! ok forget that question she's just strange! so *eyes light up* im going to have fun with this! hmmmmmmmm! OH! *glares at Mosquito* oh Mosquito!

Mosquito: what Brat!

BSL: your asking to die! your really stupid for someone who is over 800 years old!

Mosquito: WHAT!

BSL: BRING IT ON! *she yells pulling out an flaming arrow*

Mosquito: Form from 100 years! *he yells ar he transforms into his Form from 100 years ago* try to defeat me now!

BSL: gladly! *she says running at Mosquito with about 20 arrows in her hand* THUNDERUS MUSICAL SHOWER! *she yells shooting the arrows at the roof*

Mosquito: Ha! you have the worst aim ever!

everyone: aww!

BSL: really i do! *she says looking up at whole in the roof as the arrows come crashing down on top of Mosquito*

Mosquito: *on the ground knocked out*

BSL: what you guys really thought i was going to miss!

everyone but BSL and Mosquito: um no *they say lieing*

BSL: nice lie! now to finish him off! *she says pulling out a drumstick*

Mosquito: *removes his head and it bounces off*

BSL: HELL NO I DONT THINK SO *she yells jumping over his body and smacking him on the head* im not going to let that happen again!

Mosquito: *soul flots up in his place*

BSL: now back to the questions!

Everyone: *starts dancing to music playing in the background*

BSL: *starts to sing 'Suzumiya Haruhi'

everyone else: *still danceing to the music*

Dj: i'm back is he gone?

BSL: nope!

Dj: (CRAP!, BSL: he won't do anything!,Dj: Ho-, BSL: dont say it!) how do you do that!

BSL: I said dont say it! *she says choping the Dj* now back to the questions!

everyone but BSL: what?

BSL: its for the next question kid! Cj dont kill wait go ahead!

Kid: WHAT *gets pushed into a-Symmetrical room* AHHHHHHHH!

Cj: KID! *turns and glares at Kittykat* you are going to die!

KK: oh god! (IM GOING TO DIE!, BSL: and im not going to stop them! i would but i dont feel like it i know im mean, KK: STOP THAT!)

BSL: no!

CJ: DIE! *she yells running at Kittykat with a frying pan* HOW DARE YOU *she yells smacking Kittykat on the head with the frying pan* DIE DIE DIE DIE

KK: *knocked out on the floor*

Cj: now tht that is over with *she says opening the door to the closet to see Kid sitting on the floor freakin out* KID!

Kid: *see's Cj standing at the door and his eye's go as wide as possible* Cj!

Cj: get the hell out of there! before you go insain!

BSL: to late!

Kid: *walks out of the closet shaking in fear* its horrible!

Cj: its ok! *she says patting Kid on the shoulder*

BSL: he really is tromitized this time!

KK: *wakes up* wh..what happened?

BSL: now we have to wait for Kid its all your falt *she says throwing a drumstick at Kittykat*

Kid: its hideous! *sits on the floor still shaking in fear*

BSL: look what you did Kittykat!

KK: like it was my falt!

everyone else: IT IS YOUR FALT!

BSL: yep! Kid its ok!

Kid: *still freaking out* so mush a-symmetery!

BSL: Cj!

Cj: im working on it!

BSL: now what!

KK: QUI- *gets hit by a drumstick*

BSL: SHUT UP!

Cj: its ok Kid! *evil smile*

BSL: i have the same idea! and i dont even have to read your mind! lets do it! *she says pulling out an electrical arrow*

Cj: yes! *she says pulling out a frying pan*

BSL: hows a frying pan going to destroy the room?

Cj: i dont know!

Kid: i wanna destroy it! Liz Patty!

Liz: Ok! *transform*

Patty: HAHAHA! OK! *transform*

Kid: *catches Liz and Patty* lets do this! DIE DIE DIE DIE! *he yells at the top of his lungs as he shoots at the wall of the room* _**~BSL: dont ask why we're doing this we are awsome and crazy thats why!~**_

BSL: DIE! wait *switches arrow from electrical to exploding* this will do alot more damage! *she says shooting the arrow at the wall* DIE!

Cj: *smacks the wall with the frying pan and watchs it crumble* HA!

BSL: *hears the wall crumble and turns around to see Cj* i was wrong! it does do alot of damage! *turns and looks back at the wall she is destroying and even though it is already knocked down she continues shooting arrows at it* DIE!

Kid: its dead!

BSL: nope its still standing! *points to little peice hanging from the wall*

everyone else: *facepalm* really!

BSL: Yep! *she says shooting at the little peice and watches the entire roof fall as everyone jumps out of the way* that was close! well on with the questions!

Blair: wow! *she says running down stairs*

BSL: does this place even have a basement?

Kid: nope she will find out soon enough!

BSL: lets see how stupid she is! *goes over to empty wall and draws an open door that looks like it is heading down stairs* there!

everyone: wow! amazing!

Spirit: wow *trys to walk down them* Crap! that freakin hurt!

BSL: ya i think it will work! BLAIR!

Blair: what?

BSL: heres the door right here! *she says pointing to the "door"*** ~if she falls for this i am going to fall over laughing!~**

Blair: oh YAY! *she yells running through the door but gets knocked out*

everyone else: OMD! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *falls over laughing*

BSL: ok...ok! next set!

Sierra: next set is from: **ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**I have 10 questions (sorry kid)**

**Maka can you maka chop Stein?**

**Soul can you sing the duck song?**

**BSL can i help you i swear i will not fail maybe if i help my OC is blade i can show people i am not a freak show ?**

**All of you what do you do when your being bullyed by your old friends?**

**Patty can you eat 300 grams of suger?**

**BSL can i call excaliber a fool in a mr.t acent?**

**Spirit why are you such a failer?**

**Stein can you kiss Miss Marie?**

**Tsubaki can you dance?**

**Crona are you female or male?**

BSL: i think Kid will live as long as its not you know! well Maka!

Maka: gladly! MAKA CHOP! *she yells as she smacks Stein on the head with a book* thats for hurting Katana!

Katana: *eyes start to shimmer as she runs over to Maka and hugs her* thank you!

Maka: welcome! *she says to Katana as she gets on her knees and hugs Katana back*

Soul: what?

BSL: i dont know! next! is for me! and by the way anyone in this story has to be a freak thats why i did this story! i am a freak! and i love it!

everyone else: she's lost it!

BSL: i got an answer for that KICK THERE ASS! no im kidding! find out why if you can! if not tell some one! and if they get pysical well um i dont think thats a good idea my sister did it!

Mirina: ya i did!

everyone else: did what!

Mirina: called the cops on this one person that beat up BSL!

BSL: ya don't do that! (i think she might have been drunk! no she was just insain!)

Patty: *is eating like 50 pixie sticks then starts to literally bounce off the walls* YAY!

everyone else: WE'RE ALL DEAD!

BSL: *snaps and Patty is wraped in bubble wrap* i thought it would save us and keep her entertained! now next question! we have to skip that question because Lynda is not here! so wait oh where is everyone!

Maka: i dont know where Crona went Crona hasn't been here in a while!

BSL: well we can't answer that so next!

Sierra: we dont have any more! that's it see ya!

BSL: why does everyone steal my line!

everyone else: BYEZZZZZZZZ!


	40. Chapter 37

_**CHAPTER 37!**_

BSL: HEY! ok lets do this! oh ya! come in!

?: ok! first set is from: **Cjsylvester**

**Zane : (eating a steak) OM NOM NOM!**

**Chloe : I know I don't have good table manners but seriously!**

**CJ : yes it's gross deal with it! Now here are da questions!**

**Everyone relax I'm just cosplaying, not acting like Stein!**

**Spirit you have meditated to long and become one with the universe, how do you get back to normal?**

**Katana (hugs) your so adorable!**

**Sid quick question how do you eat if you're dead?**

**Black*Star I found these floating around on the ocean, do you want them back? (holds up ugly Black*Star baby pictures)**

**Free go drink out of the toilet!**

**Maka you are the Hulk from the Avengers.**

**Chloe : I hope your prepared for a Maka-chop CJ**

**CJ : (has mysteriously disapeared)**

**Zane : OM NOM NOM!**

**Chloe : ... bye?**

BSL: um k? DRUMMER CHOP! *chop's Zane on the head with a drumstick* now on to the questions!

everyone else: thank god! next question

everyone but Spirit: i dont think thats possible!

Spirit: wow you people are mean!

Katana: thanks! *hugs Cj* ow!

Cj: sorry!

Katana: *looks down at a cut on her hand* aww it still hurts!

BSL: *glares at Stein the throws a drumstick at him* how dare you!

Stein: how many times do i have to say im sorry!

BSL: as many times as it takes from Katana to forget!

Katana: *starts to cry again*

BSL: *tosses another drumstick at Stein* Katana you can hit him all you want! here! *snaps and Stein is in a chair and tied up* there now hit him!

Katana: ok! *she says as her arm turns into nunchucks and smacks Stein with them over and over* BAD BAD BAD!

BSL: hehehe! next!

Sid: i dont know! im dead and alive ask stein *looks at Stein* nevermind give him a chapter!

BSL: i dont think she will be done in a chapter! next question!

Blackstar: *takes pictures and has an annoyed look on his face* that is Not me!

BSL: no freakin way its not! holly crap it is!

Blackstar: it is he was ugly!

everyone else: ya can't agree to that!

BSL: movingo on!

Free: WHAT!

BSL: *holds up drumstick*

Free: *is depressed* ok *he says walking into the Bathroom with his head down*

BSL: um lets move on!

Maka: MA- where is she?

BSL: she's over there! *points to the closet door that is open a crack*

Maka: ok!

Kid: MAKA!

Maka: fine i won't!

Kid: good!

BSL: now moving on!

everyone else: WHO IS THE MYSTERY PERSON!

BSL: oh its Blade! you know ILOVESOULEATERKID's OC! ok now Blade read on!

Blade: ok! Ha! this set is from: **ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**Thank you BSL i won't let myself be bullyed i will keep trying to stand up for my self**

**one last question for stein will you hug maka?**

**thank you guys i have been bullyed since kindergarten so for 8 years**

BSL: Good! i have let this go on to far! and won't let them make me suffer anymore!

Blackstar: WHAT! WHO THE HELL ARE THEY!

BSL: O_O first of all calm down! second of all hell if i know there are so many! wait havn't i been talking about this for like three or four chapters?

Kara-Sama: you only said it so that the readers could hear!

BSL: that makes sence!

Blackstar: they will die!

BSL: O_O um k! on with the questions!

Maka and Stein: NO!

BSL: there you have it! Hahaha! now next set Blade!

Blade: ok this set is from: **Yoshiman777**

**/*/*/*/ warning its another long one /*/*/*/**

**DTP; *comes in snickering* omg i cant beleive this**

**lynda; *swats DTP on the back of the head* its not that funny, yoshi get in here**

**me; *from out of the room* im not coming in**

**lynda; *sigh* who knew madness could effect him like this**

**me; *still outside* you cant make me come in**

**jenny; eruka is in here**

**me; *still outside* . . . fine, but noone laugh**

***a floating soul with eyes comes through the door***

**DTP; *laughs uncontrolably***

**me; if i had a body i would so beat the hell out of you**

**lynda; the madness he released earlier damaged his soul a bit so he couldnt fully recover**

**me; *floats to corner depressed***

**DTP; he will be fine now lets do the questions already**

**jenny; hard to believe he was the nicer of the two isnt it**

**DTP; watch it brat**

**lynda; i shall go first**

**1)stein- do you think you can make an artificial body for yoshi to use so DTP would stop picking on him**

**2)maka- the petition worked and the rebuilding of the bar has stopped, but now they are wondering what to build there to replace it, what do you think they should build**

**jenny; wait let me guess what aunty maka is thinking . . . . . bookstore right**

**3)spirit- clown army or 10 hour version of the gummy bear song**

**jenny; me next**

**4)stein- *pulls out a small stitched up labcoat* what do you think, i made it myself *puts it on and runs off***

**lynda; shes really come to like stitching stuff together (mostly stuffed animals and clothes) *points at the stitched teddy bear named patches* she made that herself to**

**DTP; my turn**

**5)asura- madness is overrated, its all about chaos now**

**6)lord death- go a chapter in normal clothes (which means no fancy costume)**

**7)kid- ever play a nintendo 64, it would surprize me if you of all people havent because 64 is 8x8**

**jenny; noone can beat me in super smash bros :D**

**lynda; its true, shes undefeated**

**jenny; now i wanna play *hooks up nintendo to a nearby tv***

**DTP; i need a damn vacation**

**me; your not getting one**

**DTP; like your in a position to talk glow ball**

**me; just wait till i get a body you will so regret that comme- *starts to glow***

**DTP, lynda, jenny; o_O ok thats new**

**darkme; what just happened how did i get out**

**lynda; the lack of body mustve made you unstable**

**darkme; *sigh* does this mean im gonna switch at random times**

**lynda; most likely**

**darkme; son of a bi- *glows***

**me(again); ok this is gonna get old real quick**

**DTP; *starts laughing again***

**lynda; *rubbing forehead* i think i might need a vacation to**

BSL: ok thats awsome! but just so i can see some one get hurt! Sierra!

Sierra: yes?

BSL: can you use Reanimation

Sierra: ok but it might turn him into a baby! but ok!

BSL: good with me!

Sierra: ok i will need a picture!

Jenny: here! *passes Sierra a picture of Yoshiman*

Sierra: ok! *studies the picture and uses her Soul Wavelength to create an image of the Soul's original body then merges the soul with the holographic body, and then the body becomes organic* there!

BSL: strange! but cool! ok now back to the questions thanks sierra!

Sierra: welcome!

YM: im going to kill you *starts chasing DTP* DIE!

BSL: um k? on with the questions! oh we took care of that! so Ma-

Maka: LIBRARY!

BSL: wow calm down! now next question!

Maka: amazingly close Jenny!

BSL: next is for Spirit!

Spirit: g...gummy bear song!

BSL: ok then! *snaps and Spirit is in the sound proof closet with the gummy bear song on full blast* there! next question!

Stein: its good!

BSL: DIE! *tosses drumstick at stein and he passes out* there! next

Ashura: WHAT!

BSL: ya its all about the symmetry to! *holds up picture of kid making peace signs and under it, it says its all about the symmetery* love this picture! then there's this one *hold up picture of Tsubaki and Blackstar when they where kids* i have this as my profile picture on facebook! well back to the questions!

Kara-Sama: i am always trying to say she has pictures of Blackstar on her wall!

BSL: (im goning to kill her!, Blackstar: why?, BSL: O_O god i forgot you can do that to! holly crap! im going to kill her because everytime she trys to say that i stop her then she just keeps trying! its annoying!) well lets move on!

Lord Death REAPER CHOP! *he yells choping DTP with his cartoon like glove* i don't think do!

DTP: y..ya im ok with that! *he says sitting on the ground rubbing his head*

BSL: next!

Kid: a what?

BSL: i dont know! i dont care all i play is my computer! and the drums! well next question! great now wait we dont have to deal with that now! thank god for Sierra! well next set Blade!

Blade: ok this set is from: **Omega02x**

**Omega : *Walks in with Alpha***

**Alpha : Hey guys.**

**Rose : o.O, Alpha, is there something different about you?**

**Alpha : The doctors had to give me some anti-depressants and some confidence pills.**

**Sierra : Wow...**

**Reso : *Walks in wearing black jacket, black jeans, and black sunglasses* Diggin' Minecraft Style! (I don't own the song. It belongs to Captain Sparkles' group on Youtube.)**

**Omega : o.O**

**Rose : :D *Grabs camera and starts to video tape Reso***

**Reso : *Starts to sing Minecraft Style while dancing the dance.***

**Style and Tech (Sierra's Weapons) : *Transforms into human form* OMD! I love this song! *Starts to dance alongside Reso***

**Sierra : Why not? *Dances with Reso as well***

**Omega : O.O**

**Alpha : Might as well enjoy confidence while it lasts... *Dances with Reso too***

**Rose : *Sets camera and dances AS WELL.***

**Omega : O.O *Punches self and passes out***

**A.R. : I'm BACK! *Appears out of thin air and glances at the dancing group* I leave you guys for one minute and THIS happens?!**

**A.R. : I guess I'm asking...**

**To Everyone - Would you prefer the old anti-social Reso or this new pop-star Reso?**

**To Everyone - Would you prefer shy and scared Alpha or this new confident DANCING Alpha?**

**To Stein - Remember, only I can dissect Omega. Emphasis on 'I'.**

**To BSL - Do you think they've gone insane?**

**To Maka - What do you think of fanfiction about you and Soul?**

**To Black Star - Can you get Sugar rush?**

**To JB - *Drinks all his coffee* I need the energy.**

**To Soul - Get ready to have a MAJOR nosebleed.**

**To Blair - No, you are NOT joining in.**

**To Crona - Where on EARTH are you?**

**To Ragnarok - *Grabs him* I need you for an experiment. *Drags him off into a nearby closet***

**To Stein - You can help if you want.**

**To BSL - You gonna stop them or what?**

**Sierra, Reso, Rose, Style, Tech, and Alpha : *Still dancing***

**Omega : *Still passed out***

**A.R. : I'm outta here. Enjoy the show guys**

BSL: ok holly crap! wow Alpha! nice! ok now back to the questions! wow cool!

everyone else:*starts dancing*

BSL:um k? moving on!

Kallie: *dancing* come on BSL!

BSL: No im good! (Kallie? dancing!)

Kallie: oh come on! *she says pulling BSL by the arm* Please!

BSL: no! *she says in an annoyed voice and sits down to listen to music on youtube*

Kallie: fine!

BSL: i will play the music! im amazing on my computer i know what is a trick and what is not! its really simple! you know that most songs are about two minute to five minutes so anything less would be a fake depending on what song you are looking for! *she says giggling*

Everyone else: O_O h...how is that possible!

BSL: really!Justin should know this right Justin!

Justin: RIGHT!

BSL: *Starts Giggliing*

Justin: WHATS SO FUNNY!

BSL: the fact that your so loud! hahaha!

Maka: this isn't the first time!

Justin: WHAT IT ISN'T!

Mirina: ok shhh! Katana is trying to sleep!

Justin: OK!

Mirina: *facepalm*

BSL: continueing!

everyone: Dancing Reso! Next! confident Alpha!

Stein: my tu- *gets knocked out again*

BSL: *smiles* what his stupidity! my turn! yes but everyone in this story is insain! and we love it!

Almost everyone: some more than others *they say staring at Blackstar*

BSL: whats wrong with that! as you can tell i love being insain! its on of my gifts! well moveing on!

Maka: never going to happen!

Blackstar: im always hyper!

BSL: wow someone who admits it my nephew won't admit it! he has severe ADHD and bounces off the walls constently haha! well back to the questions!

JB: NOOOO! *starts to cry*

BSL: really! wow you'r a baby!

JB: SHUT U- *gets hit will a drumstick*

BSL: now shall we move on!

Soul: what?

BSL: no idea!

Blair: aww!

Crona: i..i'm back!

Maka: where have you been!

Crona: i..in my room!

Maka: oh Ragnarok is back!

Crona: ya *says sadly*

Maka: aww poor Crona *she says going over and hugging Crona*

BSL: so Ragnarok!

Ragnarok: UNHAND ME! *he yells punching A.R.*

Maka: WAIT!

everyone: *stops moving around*

Maka: if you hurt Ragnarok you hurt Crona! i won't let you!

BSL: now that, that is done next question! Stein is not alowed to dissect anything for four chapters!

Stein: *stares in shock* WHAT!

BSL: you heared me! now shut up and sit down!

Stein: *sits on the chair*

BSL: NO Katana! you can lay on his chair!

Katana: YAY! *runs over to pathwork and lays down on it* yay!

Stein: FINE! *sits on the floor*

BSL: *snickers _**~BSL: now im hungery! Hahaha!~**_* ok moving on! my turn! um? no! im insain not mean! ok next set!

Blade: thats it!

BSL: ok then! lets all SING! dont judge me i love to sing! ok um what song!

everyone: PAPERMOON!

BSL: awsome! *puts on Papermoon and runs over to a free mic and starts to sing*

everyone: "Im falling, down into my sha-adow Iki wo hisomete matte iru deadly night" _**~and on~**_

_**AFTER ABOUT 20 MINUTES OF SINGING AND DANCING AND FOOLING AROUND!**_

everyone: BYEZZZZZZZZ!


	41. Chapter 38

**CHAPTER 38! hey heres a long one because i missed a chapter the other day stupid internet!**

BSL: HIYA!

Everyone else: HEYA!

BSL: lets get a move on! ok um? CHLOE!

Chloe: yes oh ok! first set hey what do you know its from: **Cjsylvester**

**CJ: Maka I'm just saying when you get angry you turn into a beast! Figuratively, not literally!**

**Zane: ow...**

**Chloe: I made the questions this time!**

**Soul whats your fav pie flavor?**

**Free I have the blackmail now! Now act like a dog!**

**Stein, I know you're my teacher and all but, who's your fav student?**

**Maka I am introducing you to video-games, wether you want to or not.**

**Tsubaki can I have your sushi recipe? Liz's recipe always fails.**

**Princess, I will never stop calling you that! NEVER!**

**Liz what is the sanest thing Patti has ever done?**

**BSL how do you not find Black*Star annoying?**

**Chloe: that's it!**

**CJ: not bad, I might let you host one of my chapters**

**Zane: no! She'll go crazy with pwer!**

**CJ: We'll leave that matter for later then! BYEZ!**

BSL: what happened to Zane? hell if i care but moving on! SOUL!

Soul: um? Cherry! its cool

Free: O_O (help me!) *runs around on all fours barking like a dog*

everyone else: HAHAHA!

Stein: Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: really?

Stein: ya you'r quiet! unlike some *stares at BSL and Blackstar*

BSL: shut it *she says as she throws a drumstick at him* next!

Maka: NO! *holds up book and smacks Chloe on the head with it* move on!

Tsubaki: sure! here *she says passing a recipe card to Chloe*

BSL: **~i know Cj you told me who it is but i have to tell them what i thought because i am that awsome!~** i was talking to Cj earlier and before she told me who Princess was i was like oh is it Kara-Sama?

Kara-Sama: I AM NOT A PRINCESS! GUARDS!

*two fermiliar looking people walk out of thiis random door that apeared out of know where*

BSL: SOUL, KID! REALLY!

Soul: ya blame her!

BSL: ok! it's always her falt!

Kara-Sama: HEY! ATTACK HER!

BSL: not in the mood i will shoot you with an arrow! and hell if i care what Cj does! well of to my preformance! *walks out of the room and hops in a car that dries off*

Blackstar: lets go!

Everyone else: ok! *they all say chasing the car down the street*

BSL: what the *she says looking out the back window to see a crowd of people chasing the caar and she starts to laugh* OMD! stop the car! *she says as the driver pulls off to the side of the road and BSL gets out* really!

Everyone else: Blackstar's idea!

BSL: *hugs Blackstar* thanks!

Blackstar: well you need people to cheer you on! *he says hugging her back*

BSL: than- CRAP! im going to be late! *starts to run tords her school* CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP! *gets to the school and bust's open the doors running over and picking up her cymbals and joining the rest back outside to practise* sorry!

Teacher: its ok! you're just on time!

BSL: thank god! ok lets do this! *holds up cymbals as they all begin to practice*

Teacher: ok lets get set up to go outside!

Every student in the band: YAY! *they yell walking out of the room most running out of the room grabing there instruments BSL in the front*

BSL: (hurry get out of sight! there coming outside!, Kara-Sama: CRAP! ok im on it!)

**OUT WITH KARA-SAMA AND THE CAST!**

Kara-Sama: here comes the other kids go! *she yells pointing to a cabin on the baseball feild and everyone starts running to it*

Blackstar: this is ridiculous! *still running to the cabin*

BSL: (Blackstar!, Blackstar: ya!, BSL: tell them to continue the questions got to go!)

Blackstar: (right) she said to continue the questions!

everyone else: but we want to watch!

Blackstar: Lets go! *looks out the door of the cabin and turns around* everyone as fast as possible! Tsubaki ninja sword mode!

Tsubaki: right! *she says transforming into the ninja sword and landing in Blackstars hands*

Blackstar: Speed star! *he says running faster then sound* come on! *he yells at the others who are still running over to the cabin*

everyone else: god we all can't run as fast as you!

Blackstar: i know that! i am one of a kind! well two of a kind!

Everyone else: ya she could be your twin!

Blackstar: moving on! YA-

Maka: *slaps hand over Blackstars mouth* shhh! someone could hear us! now lets get over to the football feild to see her preform!

everyone in the cabin: *starts to run to the football feild*

Blackstar: come on! *he yells from already sitting on the bleachers waiting for them impatiently* hurry up!

Kara-Sama: wow you two really are alike!

Blackstar: really?!

Kara-Sama: you really are stupid (ha!, BSL: SHUT THE HELL UP KARA-SAMA! when i am CRAP we're starting! bye!) Guys there starting to play!

Blackstar: COME ON THEY'RE STARTING!

random people around him: SHHHH!

BSL: *randomly disapears from the band*

one of the Random peopl around Blackstar: *feels a tap on there shoulder and turns around to see*

BSL: hi! *waits for her next note and crash's her cymbals right behind the persons head smiles and then disapears and re-apears in the band winking at Blackstar and giggling or is she? **~BSL: yes i was giggling *she says annoyed*~** then continues the song* (oh crap! here we go its time for the national anthem!, Blackstar: its fine!, BSL: you dont know what happened the last time do you!?, Blackstar: nope!, BSL: we where preforming the national anthem and i missed almost everyone of my notes and it was so freaky but i have all eyes on me! hahaha!, Blackstar: cool!, Kara-Sama: told ya just like you Blackstar!, BSL: wish me luck! im going to do this i have to!, Blackstar: your taking a brake turn around!) wh- *she says turning around to see Blackstar standing there* holly crap! *voice goes evil* you didn't see anything Bryce! **~bryce is a random kid in the band and he is so annoying he is always acting so popular that its annoying and he is always in trouble! that its funny!~** *voice goes back to normal* ok

Bryce: *he says freaking out* OK!

BSL: good! what are you doing here Blackstar i have like three minutes before the next song starts!

Blackstar: to wish you luck its no help from up there and so! *he says pointing to where he was sitting* **~i just write what pops into my head hehehe!~**

BSL: true! but im starting in a little!

Blackstar: so!

**BACK TO THE OTHERS!**

Soul: what is the ideot doing down there?

Kara-Sama: what do you think!

Maka: he's down there to-

**BACK TO THE BAND!**

BSL: *smiles* well got to get playing! i will be done in like ten minutes two if you dont count walking back! ya it takes like five minutes to get back over there then it takes like three minutes to get in and out from puting my cymbals back because nobody listens to Drummers first! nope everyone goes in first and lets the drummers wait! well most of us i am always left to wait i have to push my way through! its depressing!

Blackstar: you can do it! *he says as he dissapears and apears on the bleachers*

BSL: *nods*

Drum majors **~a person who conducts the band when marching~**: *they say claping four times then saying* MARK TIME MARCH!

Treo player **~a person that plays three drums~:** *plays four notes on the middle drum then they start to play a song called the street beat only drummers play*

BSL: (this is the easy part!, Blackstar: its all easy! you can do it!, BSL: thanks!) *continues playing*

Drum majors: Drumroll please! *point to the drums*

Drums: *roll*

Drum majors: BAND HORNS UP!

Horns: *hold there instruments and begin to play*

BSL: (here it comes! here it comes! NOW!) *crashes cymbals* (YAY!) *continues playing hitting every note smiling as big as can be* (I DID IT! now my hands hurt! like hell!)

Kara-Sama and the cast: she did it!

BSL: (ok now to march back!)

Drum majors: four count turn to the left, ready go!

Treo player: *plays four notes on the middle drum then they start to turn to the left taking four steps*

BSL: *is talking to her friend who she is teaching how to play the cymbals who really plays the bells/mallets* that was awsome *highfives her* you where amazing!

other cymbal player: thanks you where to!

BSL: thanks! and we where freaking out for no reason! ok here we go! ready!

cymbal player: yep!

BSL and her friend: *start to lay the street beat as they march back to the school*

BSL: if you get lost just fallow me!

cymbal player: ok!

**AT THE SCHOOL!**

BSL: *runs in and drops off the cymbals then comes back out*

Kara-Sama and the cast: YAY! *they say hugging her*

BSL: holly crap! *she says laughing*

Blackstar: nice!

BSL: thanks! now lets go back to Gallows manor! and finish the questions god my hands are killing me!

**BACK AT GALLOWS MANOR!**

BSL: ok Liz!

Liz: um well one day we went to the movies and she was quiet the intire time!

Patty: it was hard! i did it because sis said she would give me candy!

BSL: of corse next question Hehehe! oh its mine! i don't know! i quess because we have so many things in common! well next set! CHLOE!

Chloe: ok, ok! next set is from well its a thanks from: **ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**I will now answer you its about 15 kids who have been bullying and beating me up i started cutting but my friend found out and made me stop goodbye**

Blade : Thanks for helping her

BSL: i know how it feels but there is no reason for that! please Keep leaving questions its fun! your questions are awsome! not that others aren't!

Chloe: next set is from: **Yoshiman777**

**me; . . . im all alone this time :(**

**DTP took off and lynda went on some adventure with jenny following her**

**john (not an OC, a friend); your not alone dude**

**me; when did you get here**

**janet (another friend); im here to**

**me; my friends :D**

**john; now dont we have questions to do**

**me; yeah (omg i hope they dont bring up their fave ships)**

**john; *arms crossed* i go first**

**1)kid- how would you feel if lord death and blair got married**

**me; (crap they are bringing up their ships)**

**2)lord death and blair- what do you think of eachother**

**janet; my turn**

**john; i wasnt done yet**

**janet; too bad**

**3)spirit- why do you stalk maka**

**4)maka- why do you hit spirit when he flirts (my gut says your jelous)**

**me; ok i think thats enough, my turn now**

**janet; *glare***

**me; who do you think you are, azusa**

**5)all- sorry bout them they are more obsessed with their ships then me with steika (scary isnt it)**

**6)maka and stein- believe it or not, you two are actualy a popular pairing (unlike my friends ships)**

**7)all- watch this random vid from youtube 'Kid & Blackstar's Journey to WalMart' by 'ChocolatexGameboyX3'**

**janet; my ship is the most likely to happen**

**john; oh please mine is, your ship is a total crack pairing**

**janet; oh sure and i could so see a frickin cat being with lord death**

**john; at least they aint related**

**janet; as far as we know**

**me; would you both just SHUT UP, besides mine is the most likely i mean a student crushing on a teacher is common**

***arguing continues***

**DTP; im ba-*sees the arguing and turns around* i think i forgot something *takes off***

BSL: Holly shit! um hi! ok on to the questions!

Kid: WHAT!

Lord Death: no!

Blair: awww come on!

Lord Death: REAPER CHOP *smacks Blair and John on the head with his cartoon like glove* now move on!

Maka: its not stalking if i see him!

Spirit: O_O i do it to make sure Evens doesn't make a move! *he says glaring at Soul*

BSL: moving on!

Maka: i hit him because he is a cheating loser!

Spirit: O_O *starts to cry then runs to the corner* WHY ME!

BSL: shut up! now moving on! not another azusa! we already have two! *stares at Azusa and Kallie* now on with the questions!

everyone: we didn't think that was possible!

Maka and Stein: GROSS!

BSL: (should i? no i won't! ~i was going to put them in a closet! *smirk* hehehe!~ next question!

Blackstar: so embarressing!

Kid: speak for yourself!

Blackstar: your not the one wearing a mermaid tale! *he says in an annoyed voice*

BSL: got to agree! that was really embarressing for both of you! well moving on!

Blackstar and Kid: *continue talking about the video*

BSL: good choice DTP! ok next set Chloe!

Chloe: fine this set is from: **Sir randomness**

***appears out of nowhere* greetings *bows* now ive been leaving these questions anonomous but im thinking of revealing my true identity and btw, you already know me by another name *shall be revealed next time* now on with the randomness**

**soul- your stalkers are trying to take your motorcycle**

**Maka- . . . blairs going through your diary again**

**stein- is that alarm sound coming from your lab**

***the excalibur song starts playing on speakers* WTF ok that wasnt me *glares at medusa whos by the abandoned dj station playing it* step away from the dj station lady**

**spirit- the circus is in town (clowns clowns and more clowns)**

**kid- *gives a scrambled rubix cube* try to figure this damn thing out**

**all- personality scramble of randomness (randomly switches personalities of everyone for 1 chapter)**

**thats all for now *bows and backs into a shadow before disappearing mysteriously***

BSL: hey why dont we quess!

everyone else: ok! *begins to think*

Maka: Makalover132

BSL: no! i would know if that was her!

Maka: fine!

Soul: lets just get to the questions! WHAT MY MOTERCYCLE! *starts running after Sid* GIVE IT BACK!

Sid: NEVER! *rides motercycle away from Gallows Manor*

Maka: WHAT! BLAIR! MAKAAAA CHOP! *smacks Blair on the head with one of her books*

BSL: ok Stein is not alowed in his lab wait he's awake *tosses drumstick at him* now he's not! ok someone cheak that out SPIRIT!

Spirit: what why me!

BSL: Because you know what they do!

Spirit: *sigh* fine! *walks in to see a microwave buzzing opens it to see a plate of burnt spagetti*

BSL: really spagetti!

Stein: what i was hung- *gets knocked out by a flying drumstick*

BSL: ok next question!

Kid: ok *starts to fix the rubix cube*

BSL: ok we will be back to him in a min-

Kid: Done! *holds up a completly fixed rubix cube*

everyone else: O_O wow!

BSL: k that was fast! now back to the questions!

everyone: *hears excaliber song playing on full blast* MAKE IT STOP!

Medusa: *smirks*

BSL: *shoots exploding arrow at the Dj station and the music stops* there!

everyone: YAY!

Medusa: (SHIT! i was cought!, BSL: hell ya you where! hey you know what your mind is messed up and i have been in Ashuras and his is not as messed up as yours!) QUIT THAT!

BSL: nope! next set!

Chloe: ok! this set is from: **Omega02x**

**Omega : *Wakes up* What a nightmare! I dreamed that everyone was dancing, even Reso! *Shudder***

**Alpha : I'm pretty sure that wasn't a dream.**

**Omega : NOOOOOOOOO! WHHHHYYYY?! *Bangs head against wall***

**Reso : *Currently singing Madagascar version of 'I like to move it', and dancing to it.***

**Sierra : You're right. He HAS gone insane...**

**Style : Let's party!**

**Tech : YEAH!**

**A.R. : Hmm... It's question time.**

**To BSL - What's your favorite hobby? (Aside from tormenting the Soul Eater cast.)**

**To Katana - (Rose : *Hugs Katana*) *Hands amnesia pill to BSL* This'll make her forget any traumatic experiences.**

**To Tsubaki - Are you still there? I haven't seen you around for awhile.**

**To Soul - Do you sharpen your teeth?**

**To Maka - Did you know that Alpha is actually a witch?**

**To Patti - *Teleports Patti to giraffe shelter***

**To Stein - I need to dissect you. *Holds up laser scalpel with built-in auto suture***

**To Spirit - I need to dissect you too.**

**To Kid - Would you rather stay where you are, or go into a dark room that's perfectly symmetrical?**

**To Liz - I know you're scared of zombies (So am I), but I'm afraid that I have to set some loose to study the effects they have on you... (Sorry...)**

**To Ms. Marie - Have you got any cupcakes?**

**To Ragnarok - You should thank Maka and Crona, because they were the ones preventing me from experimenting on you. (Say thank you very MUCH!)**

**To Crona - Sorry, and I guess I won't be experimenting on Ragnarok any time soon.**

**To Everyone - My cat seems to have run away. Do you know where he is? (Just so you know, he's famous for clawing people to death...)**

**A.R. : I've gotta go and write my stories. *Disappears into thin air.***

**Alpha : Well, since the medicine doesn't last forever, let's go kill some KISHIN!**

**Omega : Yeah, okay. Alpha, Silver Long Bow mode!**

**Alpha : Sure! *Transforms into silver long bow***

**Omega : *Catches Alpha* See you later, guys. *Runs out the door***

**Sierra : Well, I guess I'd better start doctoring!**

BSL: ya that wasn't a dream! yes Sierra he has!

everyone else: Ya! lets party! *Starts to dance*

BSL: im good!

_**AFTER ABOUT 25 MINUTES!**_

BSL: ok lets get back to the questions! my favorite hobby um? well all i do is play on the computer! so playing on the computer! that and killing things hehehe!

everyone: wow! she's not just crazy in the story!

Kara-Sama: um DUH!

BSL: moving on!

Katana: *hugs Rose* thanks!

BSL: (if i can get her to take them!) Katana come here!

Katana: ok auntie! *she says walking over to BSL* yes?

BSL: ok *she says bending down to Katanas hight and holding out the pill* now can you take this?!

Katana: ok *she says running over to get a cup of water and taking the pill*

BSL: it will take a bit! just take a nap!

Katana: ok! *she says laying on the couch going to sleep* night!

BSL: night ok lets get back to the questions!

Tsubaki: ya! im still here!

BSL: ok you havn't been in many chapters you can read the questions next chapter! ok

Tsubaki: ok

BSL: ok next question!

Soul: no! its part of being a weapon!

BSL: did you realise that girl weapos dont have sharp teeth!

Soul: its strange!

BSL: its crazy!

Soul: its not fare!

BSL: cry baby! moving on!

Maka: yes! i know!

Patty: *dissapears*

BSL: take Stein and Spirit away

Stein: NO!

BSL: do i have to! fine i will MUSICAL STAFF WRAP UP *she yells as loud as possible holding out both of her hands as music staffs come out of her palms and wrap around Spirit ad Steins legs and throw them into the closet and watches A.R. run after them into the closet* have fun!

Kid: im good here even if i did go there i wouldn't beable to see aything so im good here! its symmetrical here to!

Liz: im next! O_O WHAT!

Zombies: *start following the skreaming Liz*

Liz: AHHHHHHHH! *she screams running from the zombies*

BSL: ok on with the questions!

Marie: ya here! *she says passing him a cupcake*

A.R.: thanks *he says taking the cupcake and eating it*

BSL: ok next!

Ragnarok: like i would ever thank those freaks!

Maka: *glares at Ragnarok*

Ragnarok: Thank you vary much! *goes and hides*

Crona: th..thanks!

A.R.: no problem!

BSL: oh joy! its over there *points to the couch* Wait Katana is over there DIE CAT!

Cat: meow?

BSL: *shoots arrow at the cat and the cat passes out* wow weak! take the damn cat and leave! WAIT I WANNA HELP! Damn it! they left! im stu- wait no im not hehehe!

Ashura: SHIT IM DEAD!

BSL: *shoots electrical arrows at ashura then throws a drumstick at him* there close enough! well intill next time PEACE! *dissapears*

everyone else: BYE! wait where is she?

BSL: *can be heard but not seen* im over here!

Blackstar: isn't it obveous? she is up there! *he says pointing to the little opening in the roof then jumps up there with her* hey!

BSL: i know you would be the first person to find me! i am surprized that Maka wasn't the first!

Blackstar: its easy to find you your not that quiet!

BSL: i know im working on it! but they didn't know so thats a first!

Blackstar: ya! well lets go back down i bet there freaking out trying to climb up!

BSL: ya i don't even think Kid new there was a little place up here! not like they will know how to get up! *they jump down to the others* we're back! well bye! I Blackstarluver132 do not own soul eater no matter how much i want to!


	42. Chapter 39

_**CHAPTER 39! ~hey sorry who ever wated an opposite chapter i am not going to do that it won't be fun it would be boring i cant take boring! its stupid! and i cant go a day withought killing something! so someone will have to be hurt of killed in this chapter!~**_

BSL: Hi *she says sadly*

everyone else: HI! what happened to her?

Kara-Sama: theres a hurricain coming! and she might not be able to update anytime soon like three days at the most! so make reviews for this chapter as long as you want or can and soon! because she will save them to her laptop and type intill her laptop dies! then she will use her moms!

BSL: Tsubaki

Tsubaki: ok this first set is from: **Cjsylvester**

**Chloe: (giving noogie to Kid) Say it!**

**Kid: I'M ASYMMETRICAL!**

**Chloe: Not that princess, say uncle!**

**Zane: Kara-sama princess is Chloe's nick-name for her brother, Kid.**

**CJ: QUESTION TIME!**

**Stein it's almost halloween! what's your favorite part about it?**

**Maka (duct-tapes to the couch in front of the tv) now watch as I kick some but on Super Smash Bros Brawl!**

**Soul it is weird that only guy weapons has shark teeth, now we just have to figure out why. (winks at Stein)**

**Kara-sama do you want a massage?**

**Liz you get a break and won a trip to (input destination here), want it?**

**Free now act like a cat.**

**DJ play tunes now, I will personaly kick Stein's butt if he comes near you.**

**Chloe: ya' gotta' say it if you want to fix your hair princess!**

**Kid: T-T why symmetry, why me...**

**Zane: -_- okay...**

**CJ: BYE!**

BSL: ok on with the questions!

Kara-Sama: i know that! i just wanna kill BSL for thinking it was me!

BSL: does she not act like one!

everyone but BSL and Kara-Sama: she kind of does!

BSL: THANK YOU! its about time! now on with the questions!

Stein: scaring children!

BSL: ya you have tromitized my neice! *she says smacking Stein on the head with a drumstick*

Katana: wh? *she says waking up from her nap*

BSL: hi sweetie!

Katana: hi!

BSL: (yay! it worked!) ok lets get back to the questions!

Maka: NO! *she says kicking and screaming trying to get out of the duck tape* LET ME GO!

BSL: god she acts like its torcher! i love games! but back to the questions!

Stein: ok i wi-

BSL: NO!

Katana: but auntie! *she says giving her the puppie dog eyes*_** ~If you can't tell she don't like Soul!~**_

BSL: ok! take him away! *she says pointing at Soul*

Soul: What! *he says getting pulled away by Stein*

Maka: SOUL! *she yells breakinng out of the duck tape and smacking Stein on the head with a book*

Stein: T-T shit!

Maka: i don't think so!

BSL: um...k?

Kara-Sama: my turn HELL NO

BSL: it don't work! _**~I know I am using the wrong tense! don't care did it on perpose~**_

everyone but BSL and Kara-Sama: O_O wow!

BSL: is it that shocking!? what ever next question!

Liz: AWSOME! i am off to Paris! see ya! *runs off to get packed*

BSL: Wait!

Liz: what?

BSL: the flight don't leave intill next chapter!

Liz: i still have to get my clothes picked out Oh! and my camera *she says running from the room down to her room* BYE!

BSL: um? fine! next!

Free: HELL NO!

BSL: *holds up drumstick*

Free: ok ok! (im so freakin scared, BSL: YOU SHOULD BE!) QUIT THAT!

BSL: no NOW DO IT!

Free: meow! *starts to cry* meow!

BSL: fine good enough! next question!

Dj: ok! *starts to play 'parilizer' by 'Eleven Finger'*

BSL: Love this song!

Cj: me to!

BSL: ok well lets continue the questions! Chloe just leave him alone!

Kid: im reaper scum!

BSL: *facepalm* now what!

everyone else: i don't know!

BSL: *sigh* ok lets take care of this! some how! any ideas?

Maka: hell if i know!

BSL: great! ummmm?

Soul: just hit him!

Cj: HELL NO!

BSL: ok *hits Kid on the head with a drumstick*

Kid: CRAP THE FREAKIN HURT!

BSL: thats the point! now back to the questions!

Tsubaki: ok then next set is from: **ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**Blade : Hope get over here**

**Hope : coming**

**Blade : Me First**

**1) Soul I think you are uncool Do You Know It Is Rude To Tell People How Cool You Are**

**2)Tsubaki How Do You Put Up With Black*star Let BSL Put Up With Him She Loves Him**

**3)Kid Why Are You So Hot**

**4)BSL Why Do You Hit People With Drumsticks I Do What Maka Does**

**5)Medusa Do You Have A Crush On Asura**

**6)Stein Do You Have A Crush On Miss Marie**

**Hope : My Turn**

**1)Soul Do You Know How To Dance**

**2)Soul Can You Dance For Me**

Soul: i don't care what others say!

Tsubaki: my turn! you get used to it!

BSL: *says in a sad voice* i already have a miester!

Kid: *still out cold on the floor*

Cj: Kid! Kid wake up!

BSL: MY TURN! because i feel like it and i play the drums and always carry my drumsticks with me! so thats why! got a problem with it! *she says holding up a drumstick*

Medusa: im next! NO!

BSL: ya thats right she loves Excaliber! (how is that posible!)

Stein: moving on im up! (yes!, BSL: *evil smile*)

BSL: i heared Stein he does!

Marie: really (please say yes!, BSL: *smiles again*)

BSL: Stein and Marie love each other! and i heard everything!

Marie: really! *she says overly happy*

Stein: yes!

Marie: *runs up and hugs Stein*

BSL: ok next question!

Soul: um sure! and the next NO!

Maka: awwww come on!

Soul: no!

BSL: *sigh* aww! i wanted to see that! fine Tsubaki next set!

Tsubaki: ok this set is from: **Kittykat54321**

**So far i love the story and it is so amazing i think i forgot to leave comments/questions**

**BSL - what would you say if i said i have an extra ice skating ticket (for real)**

**Kid - how did u figure it out so fast and i am talking about the rubrix cube**

**Katana - here hand a big bag of dolls and a doll house with items**

**(little sitter jumps in) can i ask some questions to?**

**Crona - attack arachne or kill a regular spider Black*star go kill all the mummies in that closet there are thousands of them Sid - make Tsubaki go in the ground**

BSL: HELL NO YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!

Everyone else: how is that killing you?

BSL: i am axident prone! i cant skate!

Kid: *still knocked out*

Katana: wow! *calls Jenny to come over and play* lookie!

Jenny: wow! *sits next to Katana and starts to play with the dolls* this is fun!

Katana: i know right!

BSL: Hey!

KK's Sister: Hi!

BSL: o let get to you questions! Crona!

Crona: o..ok *walks over to a web that is hanging on the wall and stabs the spider with a fork* there!

Arachne: AHHHHHHHH! *goes in corner and freaks out even more*

BSL: shut up! now moving on!

Blackstar: im next! HELL YA! Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: what about the questions?

BSL: um who wants to read them!?

everyone else: *nothing*

BSL: oh come on!

Tsubaki: i will stay here and read the questions and BSL go with Blackstar!

BSL: um k! *transforms* LETS GO!

Blackstar: HELL YA! *he yells running into the closet*

Maka: *smirks and locks the door behid Blackstar*

BSL: great she someone locked the door! oh well we can just blow it up! lets kick mummie ass!

Blackstar: HELL YES! *he says shooting the mummies with exploding arrows* DIE!

BSL: YES YES YES! DIE DIE DIE!

_**BACK WITH THE OTHERS!**_

Maka: on with the questions!

Tsubaki: ok this set is from: **Yoshiman777**

**me; ok how long are you gonna be here**

**john; that depends, how long are you gonna be useing my computer**

**me; that depends, when will you replace mine that you broke**

**sasha (not an OC, evil sister); knowing him, never**

**me; WTF WHEN DID YOU GET HERE**

**sasha; just got here and is that any way to speak to your little sister *evil smile***

**me; (shit) should we move to the questions**

**sasha; ok *evil smile* (this should be fun)**

**me; (shit the guys are doomed)**

**john; i shall go first**

**1)lord death- would you please look at blair for a second *pulls out an arrow with a heart shaped tip and shoots* (cupids got nothing on me *smirk*)**

**me; *facepalm***

**2)blair- look at lord death *pulls out another heart tipped arrow and shoots***

**me; really dude, my dark half doesnt even go this far (though my blackblood madness side might)**

**john; would you rather me do my second fave pairing then *looks at arachne and lord death***

**sasha; my turn for questio-. . . no, demands *evil smile looking at the guys***

**3)all- *sets up a bigscreen tv* you are all gonna love this *'Soul&Kid: Our United States Of Whatevaa!' by 'IchirakuCosplay' from youtube plays***

**4)soul and kid- *throws in a closet and puts a few bookshelvs up to block the door***

**sasha; who next *same evil smile***

**me; (guys better hide)**

**5)giriko and justin- *same as soul and kid***

**6)spirit and stein-**

**me; leave stein out of this hes makas**

**sasha; oh realy lets hear them say it then**

**me; (shit hes doomed)**

**sasha; stein and spirit go in the closet as well *evil smile***

**me; me next**

**7)all other guys not mentioned- run before sasha gets to you!**

**8)all the girls- help me get the damn yaoi queen under control (beware she takes all sorts of martial arts classes)**

**sasha; yaoi queen . . . thats got a nice ring to it :D**

**DTP; is it safe yet *walks in and sees sasha* OH SHIT *takes off so fast he leaves a cartoon style DTP shaped dust cloud behind***

**me; get the hell back here coward!**

**DTP; *already long gone***

**me; damnit you guys are scaring my OCs away! (wait im sort of an OC myself . . . but im real arnt i . . . damn talk about a weird paradox) *doesnt know what to believe anymore***

Everyone: HOLLY SHIT! *heres a loud explosion and turns to see Blackstar and a Ball of blue light* _**~i have a name!~**_

BSL: *turns from a ball of light into her human form* now who locked us in the freakin closet!

Maka: (she's on to me!, BSL and Blackstar: HELL YA WE ARE!) O_O STOP THAT!

BSL: no *she says smacking Maka on the head with a drumstick* ok now on with the question! we're dead!

Lord Death: *gets hit with arrow but nothing happens* did you forget i am wearing a costume?!

Blair: Meow! *she says as she turns into a cat missing the arrow*

BSL: wait if the arrow didn't hit Blair who did it hit?

Kara-Sama: oh Soul!

BSL: well that was easy! well now Soul i would run if i where you!

Soul: good idea! *he says running from Kara-Sama who is chasing him* umm Maka!

Maka: *wakes up to the sound of soul yelling her name* SOUL! *she yells as Soul transforms*

Kara-Sama: *catches Soul* hehe!

Soul: O_O doesn't that hurt?!

BSL: if someone is hit with an love arrow the person's soul wavelength changes to match that per...son MAN! I HAVE NO FREAKIN MIESTER!

Maka: and i have no Weapon! SOUL! Maka CHOP! *she yells pulling out a book and book and smacking Soul on the head with it*

BSL: Drummer CHOP! *she yells pulling out a drumstick and smacking Kara-Sama with it* now STEIN! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!

Stein: WHAT!

BSL: antidot now! *she demands holding out her hand waiting for Stein to give it to her*

Stein: fine! *he says giving her the antidot*

BSL: *tosses antidot at Kara-Sama* there!

Kara-Sama: oww that hurts! *she says droping Soul on the ground* SOUL! you ok?

Soul: im fine! now lets get on with the questions!

BSL: he is right! oh i love that! i love them! ok next!

Kid and Soul: *gets pushed into closet* LET US THE HELL OUT!

Maka: SOUL!

Cj: KID!

BSL: at least there not crazy enough to make Blackstar do anything!

Kara-Sama: only an ideot would do that!

BSL: Tina *narrows eyes*

Kara-Sama: yep she was stupid enough!

BSL: now back to the questions!

Maka: HELL NO WE need to get them out!

Cj: Ya!

BSL: nah! im good!

Cj: fine Maka lets go!

Maka: ok!

Cj: *charges at the bookshelf*

BSL: (im going to enjoy this! *Snaps and the bookshelfs are gone and the door opens*

Cj: *trys to skid to a stop but hits the wall in the closet* crap!

BSL: *giggles*

Kid: Cj! you ok?

Cj: ya im fine! but BSL will die!

BSL: bring it on!

Cj: no continue the questions!

BSL: gladly! ok ne-

Kara-Sama: three two one and!

BSL: HELL NO! I DONT THINK SO! *she yells kicking Sasha in the stumach and watches her flip over* there i don't think so! now next!

everyone else: O.o wow she is crazy!

BSL: About time you find that out! ok on with the questions!

Stein: i love Maka!

Maka: O_O (i can tell he is lieing!)

Marie: WHAT!

Stein: *wispers to Marie 'i dont really love Maka! im just saying that to keep from being put in a freakin closet with Spirit!'*

Marie: *wispers to Stein 'ok'*

BSL: ok next question!

Blackstar: Peace!

BSL: wait! we will need you pluse who on earth is stupid eough to piss me off! ok Girls here we go!

Tsubaki: Blackstar *she syas as she transforms into a chain sythe*

Maka: what do i do!?

BSL: nothing in less you want me to knock you out!

Maka: im good!

Liz: Patty!

Patty: RIGHT! *she says transforming*

Kara-Sama: *nods at BSL who nods back*

BSL: *pulls out electrical arrow* lets go!

Sasha: CRAP!

Blackstar: Ninja sword mode Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: right! *she says transforming into a ninja sword*

BSL: *jabs Sasha in the stomach with an electrical arrow* _**~i really need a name for that!~**___Now! *she yells jumping out o the way as everyone else attacks her*

_**AFTER BURYING HER SOUL!**_

BSL: ok now next question!

Tsubaki: next set is from: **yoshiman32892**

**hello everyone its been awhile hasnt it not, its me sir randomness i think the last time i went by my username was chapter 14 (16 if you include the intro and stupid computer chapters) . . . holy cow i was a mess in that chapter (that was the time i found out about pokemon creepypastas, [glitchy red is the one that got me like that]) when i came back on i noticed nametwin *looks toward 777* had become a regular and i didnt want our names getting confused (been there already -_-) aaand im rambling arnt i. . . on with the randomness**

**kid- . . . theres a stain on your left sleeve**

**soul- . . . has your motorcycle always been purple? *sees a brush with fresh paint on it***

**spirit- the clowns are back . . . and they are looking for you**

**marie- *holds out a fancy vase with a rose in it* saw this on my way here and thought you might like it**

**sid- ok this vid on youtube by TheSEATeam has got me wondering (SEA Shorts: Sid is not a Zombie)**

**all- RANDOM DANCE PARTY *music, lazer lights, fog machines, you name it all appear***

**should i go by my username or stick with sir randomness**

everyone: HI! O_O wow! COOL! wow!

BSL: ok on with the questions!

Kid: WHAT! *continues freaking out*

BSL: (nice move! this is a hard chapter for Kid!)

Kid: T-T why me!

BSL: next question!

Soul: WHAT NOT MY MOTERCYCLE!

BSL: it could have been half purple like Kittykat wanted to do to Kid! wel Sp-

Spirit: AHHHHHHHH!

BSL: SHUT UP GOD DAMN IT!

Marie: pretty! *takes flower and puts it on coffee table*

Stein: (don't even think about it i will dissect you)

Sid: when i was alive i used to watch videos but now that i am dead i don't

BSL and Justin: 80 no way! HOW COULD YOU!

Kara-Sama: and there comes why she and Justin get along and why he is her second favorite character! well on with the questions while they are in shock!

everyone in reality: *starts to dance and sing and scream and freak out and other things*

_**ABOUT 20 MINUTES LATER!**_

BSL and Justin: *still in shock*

Kara-Sama: wow i though they would be better by now! well on with the questions!

everyone in reality: we dont care both! swith on and off! well thats it so BYE!


	43. Chapter 40 HOLLY SHIT! HELL YA!

_**CHAPTER 40! ~AHHHHHHHH! CAN'T BELEIVE IT HELL YAY!~**_

BSL: HOLLY SHIT! thats awsome! ok lets start this! um? ok lets find someone to do the questions!

?: i will!

BSL: ok lets do this!

?: ok this set is from: **Kittykat54321**

**hi**

**here are-*little sister pops in* Sid - i want you to fall over *pushes sid down a set of stairs***

**Me : go away sis**

**Sis : no**

**Me : Please it is my turn to ask questions**

**Sis : will i get a cookie**

**Me : sure *hands cookie***

**Sis : YAY cookie bye everyone**

**Me : BYE**

**BSL - sorry about my little sister.**

**Soul - do not use/say the word cool at all for three chapters (BSL if he uses it use drummer chop)**

**Maka - no maka chops for three chapters unless it is on spirit.**

**Katana - *hands wishing stone* whatever you wish for will come true. P.S it will only work for one chapter.**

**Black*star please open this box *passes him a box* (it is full of halloween decorations)**

BSL: Hi!

KK's Sis: im the one reading the questions!

everyone else: yep!

BSL: ok on with the questions! its fine Kittykat!

Soul: fine that simple!

everyone else: HAHAHA!

BSL: if you say so! Maka your turn!

Maka: WHAT! T-T ok!

Katana: wow! I wish for CANDY! *she says as a pile of candy apears* JENNY!

Jenny: ya? XD CANDY! *she says as both of them start to eat the candy* yummy!

everyone else: *starts to run*

BSL: *snaps and a random room apears and everyone runs into it* ok we can continue in here!

Blackstar: ya ok! *he says opening the box* um ok!?

BSL: we already decorated! well next set!

KK's Sis: ok! this set is from: **Omega02x**

**Sierra : Oh my god, have you seen the reports?**

**Omega : On Hurricane Sandy? Yup...**

**Sierra : I do hope you're alright, BSL.**

**Rose : We all hope you're alright!**

**A.R. : Yeah. Now that their-**

**Rose : OUR!**

**A.R. : -prayers are done, let's get some questions going.**

**To Soul - I think Blair photo-copied your diary, and is planning on sending it by e-mail to the computers of all the Soul fangirls in the world. Oh, and you're the only weapon I know of that has sharp teeth... (Spirit doesn't, if you've forgotten about him.)**

**To Maka - (Sierra : Oh.. Oh my god! *Points at now completely messed up Spirit, who has stitching all over his face, has half a nose, has one arm shorter than the other, has two left feet, and has dragon wings stapled to his back.) I believe the correct expression is LOL. ;D**

**To Stein - I've got all I needed... (Stein has only one lung now...)**

**To Katana - If you're tired, I believe you should try Alpha's room. *Subspace portal appears***

**To BSL - I don't know how you survived without a laptop...**

**To Kid - (Tech : Makeup time! *Holds up bag full of make-up / Style : Oh yeah! *Holds up mascara*) I don't think this'll end well...**

**To Black Star - Have you ever tried Hurricane surfing? (Omega : I have, and falling down hurt a LOT.)**

**To Justin - *Sets volume of Justin's iPod to 100%***

**To JB - I've stolen all your coffee. *Evil smirk***

**To Blair - Enwrap! *Encases Blair in hundreds of layers of computer power cabling* (Omega : o.O / Sierra : O.O / Reso : :D / Rose : OoO)**

**A.R. : Wait, why did I do that?**

**Dark A.R. : I did it! *Appears out of thin air***

**Sierra : HE'S LOOSE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! *Runs around screaming***

**A.R. : DAMN YOU! DAMN YOU TO HELL! BANISH *Waves hands and Dark A.R. is thrown backwards about 20 meters***

**Dark A.R. : You'll pay for that! Creation! *Waves hand and D-Rose and D-Reso appear***

**D-Rose : It feels good to be back!**

**Dark A.R. : Not yet! Creation! *Waves hand and insane Maka, insane Stein, and the succubus from the book of Eibon appear.* Have fun!**

**Omega : *Looks at the succubus* AAAHHHH! *Massive arc of nosebleeding***

**Dark A.R. : Have fun! *Disappears into thin air***

**A.R. : Oh, no you don't! *Disappears into thin air as well***

**Reso : Wait, you're just gonna leave us here to fight evil and a... CLONE OF BLAIR?!**

**Rose : Whatever! Reso!**

**Reso : Right! *Transforms***

**Sierra : Style! Tech!**

**Style and Tech : 'Kay! *Transforms***

**Sierra : CHHAAARRRGGE! *Starts shooting at D-Reso, D-Rose, Insane Maka, Insane Stein, and the succubus***

**Omega : Let me fight too! *Looks at succubus again* AAAHHH! *Another massive arc of nosebleeding***

**A.R. : *Telepathically (I'm sorry to do such a thing to you, but I think they need help. Just so you know, D-Reso and D-Rose now emit an anti-magic field. Again, I'm terribly sorry...)***

BSL: im fine no worrys! but i do live in a trailor but if anything happens im off to my sisters!

Mirina: ya we are going to our older sisters

Everyone else: you guys have another sister!

BSL: yep! and a brother but he is still gone! where the hell is he now!

Mirina: last message i got was from New York!

BBSL: oh well on with the WAIT WHAT! CRAP CRAP CRAP!

Mirina: *gets a message* oh i got a new message from him he says

**"hello Mirina and BSL how are you stay safe durring hurricane sandy don't worry about me i am on my way to South Dakota! love you both hope to see you soon planing on comin down by christmas see you then"**

BSL: well thats good! well on with the questions but first tell him i say hi!

Mirina ok *she says typeing*

Soul: WHAT! *turns to Blair who is uploading a picture to facebook* HELL NO!

Blair: *reads the note on the computer the says 'pictures uploaded'* to late!

Soul: *falls to the ground* im dead! T-T

BSL: what ever next question!

Maka: HAHAHAHA! *falls on the floor laughing*

BSL: now that is funny!

Spirit: quit laughing!

BSL: i can't *she says laughing*ok ok lets get back to the questions! Hehehe! nice one!

Stein: what, what did he do!

BSL: you only have one lung Hehehe!

Stein: O_O WHAT! Spirit!

Spirit: GLADLY! *he says transforming*

Stein: *slaches at A.R.* DIE!

BSL: ok next question!

everyone but BSL,Stein and Spirit: are you going to help them!

BSL: nope!

everyone again: ok!

BSL: Katana is to busy so my turn! um i can actually when we have no power me and my mom sit and play cards by candal light we play une, phase ten, and alot more! its really fun! but i can't stand not being able to type! pluse my computer dies fast so i have the hardest time playing games offline because my computer almost always needs pugged in! well next question!

Kid: WHAT! HELL NO! *he yells runing from the girls*

BSL: here! *she yells tossing the girls a giant bag of nail polish* ya i don't care for make up! ionly wear it for like my sisters wedding! and special days! well next question!

Cj: Oh no you dont help Kid before i hit you *she says pulling out a frying pan*

BSL: no! you help him!

Cj: fine!*she says running after Kid holding the frying pan* DIE! *she yells hitting the girls with the frying pan* there!

BSL: ok next question! (if he kills himself im killing you ok!)

Blackstar: Nope! but i will *he says running out the door*

BSL: Bl- thats it your dead *she says pulling out a drumstick and smacking A.R. on the head with it and repeating* you really had to give him that! BLACKSTAR! *she says chasing after Blackstar* Wait up!

Everyone else: i wanna see this! *they say chasing after BSL and Blackstar* WAIT UP!

Blackstar: no you speed up! YAHOO! *he yells going as fast as possible*

BSL: fine then! *she says finally almost caught up to Blackstar* your insain!

Blackstar: so!

BSL: O_O really! you're really going to do this!(why the hell am i saying that he is going to and there is no way to stop him)

Blackstar: ya! they think i can't do it! i am so proving them wrong! *he says still running twords the beach*

BSL: Blackstar! you don't need to prove him wrong! your just going to kill yourself!

Blackstar: Ha! its going to take more than alittle water to kill me!

BSL: i should have known you would have said that!

Everyone but BSL and Blackstar: holly...crap! *they say panting* you guys are fast!

BSL: he is really going to do this!

everyone else: really your surprized?!

BSL: no! just do it and don't freakin kill your self!

Blackstar: *already in the water*

BSL: and im talking to myself!

everyone but BSL and Blackstar: yep!

Blackstar: HELL YA HERE WE GO! *he yells as he stands up on the surf board*

BSL: wait where did he get a surf board?

everyone else: ya were did he get it!?

Blackstar: LETS DO THIS! *he says as he rides the giant wave*

BSL: (crap Blackstar please don't kill yourself!, Blackstar: im not going to kil-) BLACKSTAR WATCH OUT!

Blackstar: Holly Crap! *he yells as he is almost crushed by the wave*

BSL: crap, crap, crap, crap!

Blackstar: HA!

BSL: (crap crap crap crap crap!, Blackstar: calm down im fi-) BLACKSTAR PAY ATTENTION!

Blackstar: O_O *wave comes crashing down ontop of him*_** ~Kara-Sama: see he is stupid, BSL: SHUT THE HELL UP OR IM GOING TO KILL YOU!~**_

BSL: HOLLY SHIT *she yells then jumps into the ocean*

Kara-Sama: Ha! she is so stupid!

everyone else: what she can't swim?

Kara-Sama: no she can swim but she is so stupid!

Everyone else: how then?!

Kara-Sama: she's BSL she is stupid! (BSL: im going to kill you!)

BSL: Holly crap i can swim faster aginst the current! thats weird! blah salt water! *she says spitting out the water and continues swimming twords Blackstar* where the hell is he!

**BACK TO KARA-SAMA AND THE OTHERS!**

Kara-Sama: anyone else not see BSL!

everyone else: where is she!

Kara-Sama: oh great! now what!

BACK TO BSL!

BSL: man i can't see anything im geting out of the water! MUSICIANS SCALE! *a measure apears under her and starts to flot up out of the ocean and flys around the ocean* ok now that i can see better i will be able to search better! now where the hell is he! *she says crying*

BACK WITH KARA-SAMA!

Kara-Sama: wait there over there *she says pointing to BSL who is in the sky searching the ocean*

everyone else: its BSL! she looks like she needs help!

Kara-Sama: she's BSL she doesn't need any help! *she says then sits down on the couch*

everyone else: well we're going!

Maka: she's your weapon come on!

Tsubaki: come on they need help!

Kara-Sama: *sigh* fine! *she says getting up from the couch* lets go! *she says in an annoyed voice* ok SHADOW SKULL ARMS! *she yells using them to walk over the water*

Lord Death: interesting! i should try that someday!

Kid: *holds out hand and Bezzlebub comes out and he hops on* Liz Patty!

Liz and Patty: k! *transforms*

Kim: im coming to!

everyone else: when did you get here?

Kim: i've been here! i just never get any questions! now, Jackie!

Jackie: Right! *she says transforming*

Kim: Change Pixie! *she yells as she uses Jackie to fly acrost the ocean* Lets go guys!

Maka, Soul and Tsubaki: what about us!

Kara-Sama: i don't know i dont even want to go!

Maka: ok now you're just being mean!

Kid: her soul precept is pretty good!

Crona: i...i will come! Ragnarok Black Dragon!

Ragnarok: What ever! *he says in an annoyed voice then grows wings*

Crona: come on Maka! *holds out hand to Maka*

Maka: ok *she says taking Cronas hand* wow! *she says feeling like she is going to fall*

Crona: don't worry Maka i want let you fall!

Kid: now lets go!

everyone that is coming: right! *they say heading towards BSL*

_**BACK TO BSL! ~its only been 3 minutes time is going slow~**_

BSL: crap wha..whats that? i..ITS Kara-Sama, and the cast! *still crying*

Maka: there she is! *she says pointing to BSL*

Kara-Sama: oh joy!

Maka: ok if i wasn't about to fall i would hit you with a book!

BSL: please do! she's getting on my nerves! i can't find Blackstar! *continues crying*

Maka: it's fine i know he's alive i can sence his soul!

BSL: WHERE!

Maka: O_O calm down! before you fall in the water!

BSL: what! *looks down to see the measure start to dissapear* good idea! now where should we search! *measure stops fading*

Maka: East of here!

BSL: then lets go! *she yells flying off in the other direction*

Maka: wrong way!

BSL: oops! *she says turning around and heading in the right direction* now lets go!

everyone else: ya lets go! *they say fallowing BSL and Maka*

Maka: Stop! right here!

BSL: then lets go! WHOLE NOTE BUBBLE! *she yells as whole notes _**~a whole note is like a whole it is an unfilled circle worth 4 beats~**_ apear and suround everyone* now we can breath and see underwater! lets go! *she says jumping into the water*

Everyone else: ok *they say jumping in a bubble and fallowing BSL*

BSL: *pulls out flaming arrow* now i can see! but i dont see Blackstar!

Maka: dont worry we will find him! he is somewhere over here! *she says pointing to a coral reaf*

BSL: lets go! *she says floting over to the coral reaf* BLACKSTAR! he's over here! *she says freakig out and waving from where she is and the arrow dissapears*

everyone else: comeing! *they say following her*

BSL: *whistle and a bubble apears around Blackstar* now MUSICAL STAFF WRAP UP! *she yells holding her hands out as music staffs come out of the palms of her hands and wrap around the bubble* lets go! *She says flotting up to the surface*

everyone else: Right! *they say fallowing*

BSL: *reaches the surface and pops the bubble* (holly crap im getting freakin tired i can only fly for like two more minutes we have to git going now!) MUSICIANS SCALE! *a measure apears under her and starts to flot up still having a grip around the other bubble*

everyone else: *come up as there bubbles pop*

Kara-Sama: SHADOW SKULL ARMS! *she yells as she uses them to walk over the water*

Crona: Black dragon!

Ragnarok: *grows wings*

Crona: *grabs Maka's hand and pulls her out of the water*

Kid: *holds out hand as Bezzlebub apears* Liz, Patty *he says as they transform*

Kim: Jackie! *she says as Jackie transforms* Change Pixie! *she yells as she uses Jackie as a way to fly*

everyone: *heads back to Gallows Manor*

_**AFTER THEY ARE BACK AT GALLOWS MANOR!**_

BSL: *Still panicking*

Tsubaki: its ok!

Mysti and Maka: ya i still sence his soul *then turn and face each other and laugh* Hahaha!

BSL: *begins to hyperventilate*

Kara-Sama: that the hell is with her!

BSL: NOT IN THE MOOD! *she yells throwing a Drumstick at Kara-Sama not even turning around to throw it and gets her right on the head and contiues freaking out* im going kill A.R.! DRUMM-

Blackstar: wh..what the hell happened!

BSL: you did the stupid stunt! and the wave colapsed on top of you! *she says crying tears of joy*

Blackstar: well i made it a little far!

BSL: sure! you ok!?

Blackstar: *jumps up and points to the sky* HELL YA!

everyone else: yep he's fine!

BSL: *sigh of releaf* ok thank god!

Kara-Sama: ya ya ya what ever moving on with the questions!

BSL: *glares at Kara-Sama* Really!

Kara-Sama: O_O ok take your time!

Blackstar: im ready lets move on!

BSL: um k!

Justin: DON'T BOTHER ITS ALREADY ON 100%

BSL: HELL YA! thats my kind of music! it does't sound that loud!

Justin: OH YA! *takes out headset ad guves it to BSL* Try this!

BSL: oh ya! *puts it on and starts to shake her head to the music*

Soul: i can hear it from here!

BSL: ITS NOT THAT LOUD! I'VE LISTEND TO LOUDER! *hands the headset to Soul* bet you cant last a minute!

Soul: fine then! *puts on headset then throws it on the ground*

BSL: *catches ipod and passes it to Justin* i knew it!

Justin: *puts on headset*

BSL: ok next question!

JB: MY COFFEE! GIVE ME MY COFFEE RAWRRRR! *chases A.R. and pins him to the ground* GIVE IT TO ME! *takes coffee* thak you!

everyone else: O_O wow!

Blair: MEAN! NOT NICE! LET ME GO!

BSL: continue with the torcher i am moving on with the questions! wait lets kill some ideots!

D-Rose, D-Reso, Insane Maka, Insane Stein and Dark-A.R.: Hey thats mean! *they say sounding pissed off*

Blackstar: Tsubaki Ninja sword mode! *he says as Tsubaki nods and transforms into a ninja sword and lands in Blackstars hands* Speed Star! *he yells and he starts to run faster then the spead of sound* im over here! *moves to opposite side of the room* nope! im over here! *continues moving around like crazy distracting D-reso*

BSL: Musical Staff Wrap Up! *she yells as loud as possible holding out both of her hands as music staffs come out of her palms and wrap around D-Rose* hi!, now Fly! *she says throwing her out the window* BYE! hehehe! oh crap i forgot if Rose can fly so can D-Rose!

D-Rose: *flys out the window*

BSL: Gur! MUSICIANS SCALE: *a measure apears under her and starts to flot up and out the window after D-Rose*

D-Rose: Damn it! im dead

BSL: Ya think!

Blackstar: Crap! i wanna help!

D-A.R.: *trys to sneak away*

Blackstar: oh I DONT THINK SO! *he says running still using speed star and blocks the door*

_**WITH KID, LIZ, PATTY, MAKA, SOUL AND KARA-SAMA!**_

Kid: FIRE DEATH CANNON! *he yells shooting at Insane Maka* well now Kara-Sama!

Kara-Sama: SHADOW SKULL ARMS! *she yells as skull shaped snakes wrap around D-Resos arms and legs*

Maka: GENIE HUNTER! *she yells as soul transfroms into genie hunter and Maka slashes at Insane Stein's stomach*

Kara-Sama: *releases skull arms and watches a soul float up in his place*

_**BACK WITH BLACKSTAR AND BSL!**_

Blackstar: HELL YA!

BSL: *pulls out about 20 electrical arrows* THUNDERUS MUSICAL SHOWER! *she yells shooting the arrows at the sky then watches them come crashing down on D-rose*

D-Rose: *flinches but nothing happens* what?

BSL: WHAT!

D-Rose: *smirck*

BSL: what the hell happend!

D-Rose: Ha!

BSL: CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP! WHAT THE HELL!

D-Rose: *charges at BSL using D-Reso*

BSL: *Stares in shock*

D-Rose: *slashes at BSL but misses*

BSL: *the Measure that was holding her up fades compleatly* AHHHHHHHH!

D-Rose: *smirks*

Blackstar: What the hell BSL!

BSL: CRAP! *she yells falling five Flights down from the top of * _**~you better be happy Omega! i hate being in situations like this! i will get you!~**_

Kara-Sama: Crap i can't use any of my powers! oh no!

Blackstar: *sits Tsubaki down and jumps on the windowsill to hear a scream*

BSL: Help!

Blackstar: *jumps from the window sill* YAHOO!

BSL: (HE'S FREAKIN LOST IT!) *still freaking out*

everyone but BSL and Blackstar: *looking out the window freaking out*

Blackstar: *holds out hand*

BSL: *takes Blackstars hand as he swings twords a closed! window* its closed!

Blackstar: so we open it!

BSL: Ok! *tosses Drumstick at the window* there!

Blackstar: perfict! *he says swinging in to the window landing on his feet*

BSL: *flys into the window along with Blackstar stumbles to land but manages to land on her feet and is Blushing like crazy*Thanks! *she says hugging Blackstar*

the others: *bust down the door*

BSL and Blackstar: *break the hug and glare at the others*

the others: O_O oops! *they say leaving*

BSL: *facepalm* thanks! *smiles*

Blackstar: no problem! *he says rubbing his head sheepishly*

BSL: we should get back up there!

Blackstar: good idea! *he says running up the stairs with BSL behind him*

**_BACK WITH THE OTHERS!_**

BSL and Blackstar: *walk into the room with the others* hey!

Everyone else: hey!

BSL: well that was interestion!now back to the questions!

KK's Sis: OK! _**~hey its another Patty!~**_ this set is from: **yoshiman32892**

**make it as long as i could eh**

**in that case i should bring in my OC army**

***a man with pink hair and a coat walks in* hey everyone im samuel**

**me; crona meet your daddy, ragnarok meet your original meister**

**samuel; O_O is that really you crona, wow you grew, last i saw you were still a baby *sees medusa* -_- does she have to be here, damn bit** left me for dead in the desert**

**me; touching family reunion, speaking of family, *goes to the door* frank get in here!**

***a short man with a neutral expression wearing a fancy red stitched up suit with bolts sticking out at every joint comes in* greetings *bow*, i am frank nicholas stein**

**me; stein meet your twin, he was kidnaped by a witch and turned into a butler, that is till he turned on her and ate her soul he may have been human once but he turned himself into an artificial weapon**

**frank; *puts hand up to one of the bolts with a mad grin* shall i demonstrate what he means by that**

**me; NO (out comes the weapons out comes the madness) maybe later**

**frank; *lowers hand* fine**

***a girl with long black hair walks in***

**me; and now introduceing the weapon whos a meister (shes a canon. . .who could carry one of those)**

**jasmine; hey everyone**

**me; (3 OCs should be good for now *i wouldnt be able to keep track if i brought in all of them*) how about we get the questions going now**

**stein- *telepathy message (yes i have telepathy)* (and what would marie think if you tried dissecting a nice guy like me *smirk*)**

**medusa- /samual; you did WHAT TO OUR CHILD *attacks***

**maka- /jasmine; can you control your weapon blood or is it only when your unconcious like when you fought asura**

**giriko- /frank; *sees him asleep on the couch* too easy *sets up a bucket of ice water to fall on him when he gets up***

**spirit- you would not like the manga, lots of clowns in later chapters**

**BSL- have you read the manga yet, if not you could on mangareader . net**

**sid- why do you have purple spots on your shoes, it looks like . . . hold on**

**soul- i think i know who painted your motorcycle *points at sid***

**marie- whats you favorite animal**

**BSL- *sees medusa and samual are still fighting* think you could help level the field (aka take medusas powers)**

**all- another party *snaps fingers and all the party stuff appers* since BSL and justin were to dazed to enjoy it last time they can set up the music list**

**blair- /jasmine; you are annoying *uses powers to flip blairs personality***

**kid- /frank; the universe itself is asymmetrical**

**me; wow this is a lot of chaos**

**all of us; good luck with the storm BSL**

Crona: H...hi!

Samual _**~im calling him sam!~**_: hi Crona!

Ragnarok: MEEP! HIM!

BSL: why are you so scared!?

Ragnarok: he's a freak!

BSL: he can't be any worse than Medusa!

Medusa: RUDE!

BSL: thank you i try! wow well family fude aside now!

Stein: cool! i have a twin!

Frank: yes you do sir!

BSL: ok i am not likeing this guy! hes n...normal *shivers* we need to take care of this! next chapter im running out of time! WOW! cool a cannon!

Jasmine: ya so your a harp!

BSL: ya so! got a problem! *she says giveing Jasmine the death glare and holding up a drumstick then waits for an answer* i didn't think so! well on to the questions!

Stein: *sends him a telepathy message back* (probably um? nothing! why if you get a problem i will disect you! *smirck*, BSL: what you think that would keep me away?, Yoshiman32892: um yep! how did you, BSL: i am so sick of that question!, Yoshiman32892: how did you figure out how to do that!, BSL: i can read peoples thoughts and actions! now BYE!)

BSL: really Stein haha! well next question!

Medusa: Ha!

BSL: *cymbals apear and she crashes them 4 times and Medusas witch powers/special abilitys are gone* there! she can't use magic!

Sam: thanks!

BSL: no problem! WOW! that was fast! well next question!

Maka: nope i can't!

Giriko: *passed out from watching Adventure time to much*

BSL: aw! Hehehe! im going to Enjoy this! *puts head set on Giriko and then turns the valume on full Blasts with the gummy bear song playing*

Giriko: AHH! *bucket of water falls on him* SHIT!

_**MEANWHILE!**_

BSL: *has video camera and is recording the prank* Hehehe!

_**BACK TO THE PRESENT!**_

Giriko: I WILL FREAKIN KILL YOU!

BSL: its to late its recorded! *closets camera and tosses it to Rose* upload it! *smirks*

Rose: *catches the Camera and uploads it*

BSL: *snaps and Giriko is in the closet* ok moving on!

Spirit: i know! T-T

BSL: HAHAHA! ok now next is mine no i havn't and ok i will!

Sid: what? (CRAP! im dead!, BSL: hehehe! oh wow your mind is almost as messed up as Medusas!) O_O STOP THAT!

BSL: nope! he did it Soul!

Soul: DIE! *he says as his arm turns into a sythe blade and starts attacking Sid*

Marie: im next! probably a Bird!

BSL: really what ever next!

BSL: i already took her powers! next is mine and Justins!

Justin: awsome!

BSL and Justin: Rock music! Hahahaha!

Justin: **Step up**!

BSL: **Monster**!

Justin: **this is war**!

BSL:** awake and alive**!

Justin and BSL: **COMATOSE**! Hahaha!

Justin: its like your in my head!

BSL: i am! *giggles* well lets party!

everyone: *starts to dance*

_**ABOUT 30 MINUTES LATER!**_

BSL: that was fun! well on with the questions!

Blair: oh pretty *she says picking a flower and giving it to Maka*

Maka: O_O wow! um thanks! *she says taking the Flower*

BSL: next!

Kid: O_O NOOOOOOOO! *starts to freak out* T-T why me!

Cj: its ok Kid! we can try to make it symmetrical!

BSL: moving on! thanks! i think its gone i hope i have a perade tomarrow! next set!

KK's Sis: next set next set! its from: **ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**Blade : Right me first**

**Hope : But you were first last time**

**Blade : I got my boyfriend here come here Werewolf thats his nickname do not know why**

**Werewolf : Lets go now ok sweet heart**

**Blade : Not in front of them**

**Hope : I'm gonna be sick**

**Werewolf : Me first**

**1) Tsubaki KISS SOUL YOU ARE A CUTE PARING I AM A GUY WHO SAYS YOUR CUTE, CUTE**

**Blade : Just finish your questions**

**Werewolf : Fine**

**2) BLACK*STAR BE A MAN AND KISS FOR HALF A MINUTE BSL**

**3] KID KISS MAKA**

**4]PATTY EAT A CORN DOG**

**5]LIZ SAY KITTY KAT KYO CLUB**

**Blade : Sorry he shouts me now**

**1] Medusa who do you love**

**2] Stein play 7 minutes in heaven with Miss Marie(if you do not now what it is then basicly two go in a closet and make out for 7 minutes**

**Hope : Sorry we have perv brains now me**

**1] Bsl do I have permission to hit soul**

**Werewolf : Kishin**

**Blade : Hope sludge hammer mode**

**Hope : Right**

**Both : Lets go soul resonance giant slam**

**Hope eats soul**

**Blade : You did know we are mister and weapon right**

Tsubaki and Soul: no thanks!

BSL: deal! ne- (im doing to kill someone!)

Blackstar and BSL: NO!

Tsubaki: deal! (hey thshe saves me i save her!, Blackstar: whats that supost to mean!?, Tsubaki: you do know how old she is right!?, Blackstar: true and yes i know!)

BSL: next question!

Cj: WHAT!

Kid and Maka: NO!

BSL: Deal!

Patty: *is eating a corn dog* yum!

BSL: that was simple! next!

Liz: um k! why? Kitty kat kyo club! why?

BSL: *facepalm* nothing moving on! scip Medusa she is dead!

Stein: um!

BSL: *sigh*

Werewolf: *shoves Marie and Stein into the closet* BYE!

BSL: ok!? next! yes you do!

Hope: *smacks Soul on the head with a book* there!

Maka: hey thats my thing!

Hope: to late!

BSL: what ever! next set!

KK's Sis: OK! set is from: **cjsylvester**

**CJ: lalalalalala!**

**Chloe: AAAAAAGH! (trying to read for Stein's class) This makes no sense!**

**Zane: Calm down, Chloe!**

**CJ: QUESTIONS!**

**BSL what about calling the electric arrow Lightning shaft?**

**Kim do you like Halloween?**

**Giriko cats or dogs?**

**Maka twizzlers or sour punch?**

**Blair M&M's or Skittles?**

**Justin you are frickin' awesome! Will you sign my ipod?**

**Mifune how far have I come since the beginning?**

**Angela CANDY! (points to the window where it's raining candy)**

**Zane: What's with all questions about candy?**

**CJ: HALLOWEEN!**

**Chloe: AAAARGH!**

**CJ: BYESERS!**

BSL: um k!? have fun with the reading Chloe! im first! (it needs to be related to music thats my power! but i do like it!)

Kim: me next! Yay i have a question! no i dont really like it because it is a day where people dress up like witches and make fun of us!

BSL: i know how it feals but i love Halloween next question! Giriko is in the closet so next!

Maka: Sour punch!

BSL: i love Twizzlers! next is Blair!

Blair:M&M!

BSL: i call my friend MNM!

Justin: um k *he says signing the ipod*

Blackstar: WHAT ABOUT YOUR GOD!

BSL: here sign mine! *she says smiling*

Blackstar: *signs the ipod* Hell Ya!

BSL: Justin! *hands him her ipod* Please sign it!

Justin: ok *he says signing the ipod*

BSL: Yay! my two favorite characters signed my ipod! XD next question!

Mifune: um? your doing ok!

BSL: Hahaha! he didn't want to say it! next question!

Angela, Jenny, and Katana: CANDY!

BSL: we are doomed! back into the room!

everyone but Angela, Jenny, and Katana: *run into the room*

BSL: ok wow lots of halloween themed questions! well intill next time!

everyone else: BYE!


	44. Chapter 41 im sad it's short to short!

_**CHAPTER 41! ~sorry this is short i mean really short! because i went out trickk or treating! i love it! the best part is scaring people! i will have a longer one up sometime soon ok!~**_

BSL: *walks in wearing a Black brides maid dress that she can barily move in* i am going to kill someone!

Blackstar: why so fancy!

BSL: im not done yet! its my halloween costume! and i am going to change! i can't move! *she says walking of standing perfecty straight*

Kid: ok lets start the questions!

BSL: back! *she says walking in wearing her usual Glasses Multie colored (colors: Blue, Purple and Clear) Bright blue Dress with clear long sleeves that get wider at the Wrists* much better! i can move again! now i Blackstarluver132 do not own soul eater sadly! now Kit!

Kit: ok this set is from: **Omega02x**

**Omega : I guess I'm asking as long as our creator is out there, battling his darkside.**

**Sierra : Who will win?**

**Reso : I have no idea. They're equal in strength, A.R. has sanity, but Dark-A.R. has madness...**

**Rose : Whatever! Now, let's ask the questions!**

**To Black Star - (Sierra : Stupid move, you know...) Since you can eat so much, why don't you join an eating contest?**

**To Stein - Now I know what my creator used your lung for... (He's studying the effect smoking has on a person's lung. He even made a presentation about it...) To Spirit - You look kinda scary, you know... (And I don't think A.R. will allow me to reverse the changes.)**

**To BSL - Just so you know, you'd have to be a god to try and even WOUND A.R. (He's cut off from our reality...) (Rose : And BTW, you forgot to take care of the succubus.) SAY WHAT?!**

**To JB - Congratulations. You are the FIRST person to ever catch A.R.**

**To Justin - I think A.R. installed speakers that would likely blow your ears off throughout this place... And their set to activate in ten minutes...**

**A.R. : *Appears out of thin air* BANISH!**

**D-A.R. : *Flys back a hundred meters* You'll pay for that! Mimic!**

**A.R. : ?**

**D-A.R. : REAPER-CHOP! *Chops A.R.***

**A.R. : Protection! *Raises arm just in time, and disappears***

**Omega : ...**

**Alpha : *Walks down stairs and looks at Spirit* A...A... *Turns pale and faints***

**Omega : *Looks at succubus* NOT AGAIN! *Passes out from blood loss***

**Sierra : I don't think you'll have to kill them. They're pretty much DEAD...**

**Style : Owie.**

**Tech : MEGA-Owie!**

**Reso : Stupid D-A.R...**

**Sierra : *Pulls out the first (and only) symmetrical laptop in history***

**Reso : O.O**

**Sierra : What? I need to catch up on some paperwork.**

**Rose : Anyway, A.R. sends his sincerest apologies (I doubt that...). Have fun...**

BSL: ok lets get going! awww i wanna fight!

Blackstar: last time you tried fighting you fell out a widow!

BSL: not my falt! im going! *she says jumping out the window*

Blackstar: really the window again *he says looking out the window to see BSL landing on her feet* and why didn't you do that yesterday!

BSL: because i jumped i was not falling! i jumped! well im off to kick ass *she says running in the direction of A.R. and D-A.R.* BYE!

Blackstar: im going to fight to! Tsubaki Ninja sword mode!

Tsubaki: right! *She says transforming into a Ninja sword*

Blackstar: SEE YA! YAHOO! *he yells jumping out the window after BSL*

BSL: what the, Blackstar! *she says still running*

Blackstar: im not letting you do all the fighting! *he says chasing after BSL*

_**BACK WITH THE OTHERS!**_

Kid: well back to the questions! Blackstar just jumped out the window so Stein!

Stein: WHAT! NOT NICE NOW Spirit!

Spirit: K *he says transforming*

_**BACK WITH BSL,Tsubaki AND BLAKSTAR!**_

BSL: HELL YA!

Blackstar: its about freakin time!

D-A.R.: im still here!

BSL: no need to remind us we know but you won't be for long!_** ~Hey Cj i do like the idea of the name for this move i think i will just add a word or so lets try it!~**_ Musical Lightning shaft *she says pulling out an electrical arrow and jabbing D-A.R. with it*

Blackstar: *is standing behind D-.R.* BLACKSTAR BIG WAVE! *he yells using his special move on D-A.R. as BSL uses her attack*

BSL: HELL YES! we did it! that was awsome! it was really effective! now DRUMMER CHOP! *She yell smacking D-A.R. on the head with a drumstick* now lets finish this!

Blackstar: LETS GO! *he yells Grabing Tsubaki, jumping up and over D-A.R. and slashing D-A.R. in the stomach with Tsubaki*

BSL: *at the same time she takes out about 20 electrical arrows and shoots them at the roof* Three Two One Bye! *she says as the arrows come down right on top of D-A.R.*

D-A.R.: *rolls out of the way* HA!

BSL: oh ya! *she says blowing on the arrows so they head tords D-A.R. again* don't bother they will just keep heading tords you!

D-A.R.: so!*he says *ducking out of the way* Ha now wh- wait where is she?

BSL: *is hanging from the roof ofa random building and blows on the arrows and they head down and hit D-A.R. and she jums down* man i love being an assassin! well lets get back! *she says heading back to Gallows Manor with Blackstar right behind her*

_**BACK AT GALLOWS MANOR!**_

Stein: wow that was easier than i thought!

Blackstar and BSL: *bust down the door* THAT WAS AWSOME!

Tsubaki: *transforms back into a human* that was fun!

BSL: its been a while!

Kara-Sama: its been a chapter!

BSL: ya my point! what ever what question are we on!

Kid: this one *he says pointing to Spirits question*

Spirit: *transforms into human form* i know!

BSL: (i don't think that will be happening any time soon!) im next! _**~HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING!, Kara-Sama: she practicly is a god!, BSL: thank you!~**_ hey no i did not we took care of that thing first! i am of for CANDY! *walks out of the room*

Kid: ok on with the questions!

JB: thank you!

Kid: next is for Justin!

Justin: *nothing*

Azusa: i got th- *gets hit with something*

everyone else: O.o wow she is over in her room and can hit her from in there! freaky!

Kid: um *taps Justin*

Justin: oh yes my turn! really!

BSL: *runs in as fast as possible wearing the stupid Dress and her hair is messed up* I want to see this!

Everyone else: O_O Holly shit! freaky!

BSL: ya think! really!? it is!?

everyone else: welcome and IT IS!

BSL: and you thought my hair was messed up before! Hahaha! well lets see this! *she says as the music starts and everyone but BSL and Justin freak out* ITS NOT THAT LOUD!

Kid: YOU SURE!

BSL: YEP! I LOVE LOUD MUSIC! *she says as the song ends and the speakers are turned off* aww! Mean! well im off! CANDY oh and scaring people Hehehe! *she says leaving the room*

Katana: *Fallows BSL wearing her butterfly costume* they where out of Princess costumes!

Kid: well next!

everyone else: BYE!


	45. Chapter 42

_**CHAPTER 42!**_

BSL: HEYA!

Everyone else: HI!

Kallie: i am going to read the questions this chapter!

BSL: WHO SAID THAT!

Kallie: i think i just did!

BSL: *sign* Fine!

Kallie: good first set is from: **Cjsylvester**

**CJ : Oh, ok! I was just thinking 'cause a shaft is part of an arrow.**

**Chloe : (ditched reading) I don't even care about the anatomy of a squirrel anyway!**

**Zane : :/**

**CJ : now for questions! I got nothin!**

**Zane : Okay then... I'll do them**

**Giriko why are you such a dirty-mouthed B*tch?**

**Lord Death who's your favorite child, Chloe the prankster, or Kid the OCD?**

**Black*Star try yoga.**

**Kim how does it feel to fly?**

**Free what kind of puzzle is your favorite?**

**Eruka why don't you go kick Medusa's ass now?**

**Chloe : pretty good questions!**

**CJ : Now just one question remains!**

**Chloe and Zane : ?**

**CJ : Who should I let be a host?**

**Chloe and Zane : (facepalm)**

BSL: its ok did you see last ch-

Stein: *throws Knife at wall right behind Chloe* get to work! *he says giving her a glare*

Chloe: ok, ok! god you don't have to throw a knife at me!

BSL: i thought it was funny! well on with the questions!

Giriko: *is sitting on the couch watching tv AGAIN* SHUT UP you B*tch!

BSL: *Death glares at Giriko* YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!

Giriko: was i talking to you BRAT!

Kara-Sama: and three two one!

BSL: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU FREAKIN CALL ME!

Kara-Sama: do i know my weapon or what!

everyone else: you sure do but you dont act like you like her!

BSL: ya know what im going to switch it up a little! Musical Lightning shaft! *she says jabbing Giriko with an electrical arrow in the back right above his chains*

Giriko: *falls to the ground in pain*

everyone else: wow that looks like it hurts!

BSL: THATS THE POINT! now back to the questions!

Lord Death: really!

Kara-Sama: WHO THE HELL AM I!

Kid: O_O WHAT!

BSL: you didn't know that!

Lord Death: um *he says freaking out*

BSL: you never told him did you Lord Death!

Mysti: i can't even see any thing alike in Kid and Kara-Sama's souls and my soul precept is amazing!

BSL: its true!

Mysti: Professer Stein do you see that!

Stein: You can see a little peice of her soul that matches Kids? (man she has better soul precept than i do!)

Mysti: yep! *she says smiling*

BSL: well um i think its time for a break!

everyone else: Ya!

_**WE ARE TAKING A BREAK FROM THE QUESTIONS SO THAT WE CAN SETTLE THIS!**_

BSL: um we are going to skip this question because Kid is in shock so i think lets change the topic!

Blackstar: what?

BSL: Yoga! a type of exercise but sometimes difficult!

Blackstar: i don't need any more exercise!

BSL: ok let's mov-

Kallie: *freaks out* I AM SICK OF IT! IF YOU WANT TO TALK SAY THINGS RIGHT DO NOT USE CONTRACTIONS! IT IS FREAKING ANNOYING!

BSL: *sigh* I knew this would happen sometime just i didn't think it would happen so soon!

Kallie: gur! IT IS "DID NOT"!

BSL: WHO THE HELL CARES!

Kallie: TORNA-

BSL:Musical Lightning shaft! *jabs Kallie in the stomach with an electrical arrow* now lets leave her alone *she says then snaps and Kallie is gone* ok now on with the questions!

Kim: what? i cant fly!

BSL: um i think she means using Jackie!

Kim: oh! its really cool! i love it!

Jackie: ya i enjoy it to!

Free: what kind of question is that!

BSL: the kind that you have to answer!

Free: oh my god fine HELL IF I KNOW! there i answered it!

BSL: fair enough! ok moving on!

Eruka: ok!

BSL: here! *cymbals apear and she crashes them together and Medusa's witch powers/special abilitys are gone* that should help Eruka!

Eruka: thanks! *she says attacking Medusa*

_**BACK WITH THE OTHERS!**_

BSL: ok now lets get back to the questions! you know what my answer is *evil smile*!

Blackstar: YA LET ME DO IT!

BSL: YA! i ask almost everytime i leave a review! well lets move on! um who will replace Kallie!

Mysti: i could!

BSL: ok go ahead!

Mysti: ok this set is from: **Demonofthesilverstars**

**Demon : Hey hey! I am actually using my account for once for a review. Ha, weird. Anywho i'm here with cake! One piece for everyone who wants it! Everyone has their own special design on their cake.**

**So here, but be warned : One cake has a little ''surprise'' in it. I kinda spilled some ''animal switchoroo'' potion in one of the cakes. So based on who you are, it will change you into an animal (or animals. it could be all the cakes, i'm not sure.)**

**Creep : Yes, it happend to me yesterday. I was turned into a lion, because i'm not scared of anything. Not even Exclaibur. And yes he gets a cake too. *hands him a pure white cake with ''FOOL!'' written on the top in black bold letters***

**Crona - Your cake is the one with a strawberry on top with smaller strawberries surrounding it on white icing. Enjoy.**

**Ragnarok - Yours is the one with a ''Yin Yang'' symbol on chocolate icing, enjoy.**

**Maka - You got a strawberry icing and chocolate one with a book on it. Enjoy.**

**Medusa - Yes you get one too. You have the one with green icing with the black snake on it. *scowls* Enjoy it, witch.**

**Eruka - It's the one with a little frog poking it's head out of nowhere on blue icing. Enjoy.**

**Free - *giggles* I got you something else. *throws him a big bag of steak and throws a BBQ sauce bottle too* Enjoy. I used steak because i think it works better.**

**Justin - White icing with a black cross on it. Enjoy.**

**Giriko - It has a chainsaw :3 Enjoy. And do something funny, like punch a clown or TP someone's house?**

**Stein - It has a screw and a scalpel on it and they are criss-crossing like an X.**

**Sid - :3 Sorry for the random face. Its a multi-color cake.**

**And the people i didn't mention: I have sent plain cakes with a lot of icing for you to make your own cake so enjoy!**

**Creep : Bye.**

**Demon : Bye!**

BSL: um i don't think thats safe! wait! *a pair of cymbals apear* *clashes cymbals 1 time* ~1 time gets rid of and poison/potions~ there! i am awsome!

Crona: t...thanks *walks up and takes the cake*

Ragnarok: FOOD! HELL YA! *he says taking the cake and sitting it on Cronas head and begins to eat*

Crona: stop that get it off! *shakes head to get the cake of*

ragnarok: my Cake! now you will pay *begins to pick on Crona*

Maka: *glares at Ragnarok*

Ragnarok: *looks scared half to death*

Maka: wow cool a book on it! *takes the cake* thanks! *she says starting to eat the cake*

Medusa: *soul replaces Medusa's body*

Eruka: she is dead i killed her! now i feel alot better!

BSL: THAT WAS AWSOME!

Eruka: cool cake! thanks!

Free: *drooling*

BSL: gross! what ever!

Justin: THANKS! *he says speaking over the music he is listening to and exepting the cake that is now potion free*

Giriko: cool! *he says taking the cake and prepares to throw it at Justin* FREAKIN PREIST!

BSL: I don't think so! WHOLE NOTE BUBBLE: *she yells as whole notes apear around the cake _**~wow never thought i would do that Hahaha!~**___and Giriko* and you can't pop it! only people outside the bubble can!

Kara-Sama: then how did we get out?

BSL: i released the bubbles!

Stein: cool cake! *he says taking the cake and eating it*

Sid: what? oh Cake! *he says eating the cake*

Blackstar: sweet! *he says signing his peice of cake*

BSL: literally! Hehe! *she says drawing music notes, a pair of cymbals and a pair of drumsticks on her cake*

Kid: *still in shock*

BSL: poor Kid! i wil draw something for him *she says starting to write the word symmetry on Kids peice of cake* there! *she says sitting down the tube of Black icing looking at the word "symm then picking up the white and finishing the word* ok there! thats awsome!

Cj: *looks over at the cake* he will like that! its amazing! *she says drawing on her own peice of cake*

BSL: thanks! i love to sketch! *she says holding up a sketch pad that is almost full of pictures*

Maka: (im surprised she didn't draw Blackstar!, BSL: i would have but i don't want to mess up because if i mess up i will have to kill myself!)

Others that didn't get a peice of cake _**~i lost track of who got one and who didn't!~**_: *draw on there peice of cake*

**_AFTER EVERYONE HAS FINISHED THERE CAKE!_**

BSL: well next set!

Mysti: ok this set is from: **soul alchemist**

**black star do you think you can surpass god twice if so can you surpass me in a contest of my choice**

**soul if you had the choice would you 'do it' with maka**

**dont maka chop him please**

Kit**~remember her? she is gumirulez25s OC~**: *walks in* h..hi!

BSL: Hey Kit! ok now Blackstar!

Blackstar: HELL YA I COULD!

Kit: t..thats im...impossible!

BSL: actually no its not! because remember how the title of one of the episodes was called **"The Battle of the Gods: Death City On the Verge of Collapse?"** Lord Death and Ashura are both gods! and Blackstar, Maka, Kid and there weapons have all defeated Ashura when Lord Death couldn't! so they have surpassed god! (AHHHHHHHH! SWEET! THAT MEANS SO HAVE I HELL YA!)

Blackstar: HELL YA! im still not done i still have more gods to surpass! *he yells pointing to the sky*

BSL: true! *she says giggling* _**~sadly losts more! sorry Blackstar!~**___ok lets move on!

Blackstar: BRING IT ON!

BSL: (oh god!)

Soul: ya ya ya my turn! O_O *blushes*

Maka: O_O *blushes* ~BSL: i think that answers the question hahaha! im so evil!~ I won't chop him!

BSL: ok next set Mysti!

Mysti: ok this set is from: **Omega02x**

**Omega : Why am I ALWAYS the one getting killed?**

**Alpha : I don't know... (A.R. : I had to make her confident because the new Spirit terrifies her...)**

**A.R. : Well, our darksides are still recovering, and I think my evil twin is out cold... (Who knew conventional techniques could work on a creator? But then again, it WAS a creator dishing out the damage...)**

**Sierra : Why don't we begin before you give me a headache?**

**A.R. : Yeah, sure.**

**To Maka - What would you do if Soul commited suicide?**

**To Soul - What would you do if Maka commited suicide? (Hey, I need it for my next story...)**

**To Justin - How are you a priest yet a rock song-addict?**

**To JB - I'll get your coffee one day...**

**To BSL - Nice job defeating D-A.R. Unfortunately, he's immortal and incredibly crazy. (Omega : As for the question, would you prefer being fast but being weak or being strong but slow) You can only pick one...**

**To Black Star - If you were crazy enough to do what Omega did, I'd say that you might even be crazy enough to do what Sierra did... (For safety reasons, I'm NOT telling you what...)**

**To Tsubaki - Can you wield yourself?**

**To Stein - Let me dissect you again, and I'll return your lung.**

**To Spirit - You have to do all of the following if you want me to restore you to your original form. (MWAHAHAHA!)(1. You have to tap dance for 10 minutes, 2. Beg on your hands and knees for Maka to forgive you (And don't stop until she does!), 3. Join the circus, and 4. Renounce being a ladies-man.)**

**To Liz - Zombies rule!**

**To Sid - Hi. (Omega : You're not gonna dare him anything?) Of course not, he's one of my favorite characters... (Despite being a Soul stalker.)**

**To Crona - You must have been really depressed. You depressed Black Star (Which was considered impossible).**

**To Ragnarok - How I would love to cut you open...**

**A.R. : I'm done, so why don't you guys gift them?**

**Omega : Alpha, Electric Guitar mode.**

**Alpha : Sure! *Transforms into electric guitar***

**Omega : *Strums a single note* There, now D-Reso and D-Rose's anti-magic fields are disabled.**

**D-Reso : WHAT?!**

**D-Rose : Impossible!**

**Omega : Have fun killing them... (For now, I'm just gonna play Sanctuary (Hikaru Utada) Just so you know, it erases all doubt and fear from allies souls.)**

**A.R. : Have fun, guys...**

BSL: no reason we just love to kill people! well i do not so much the others! and we are not planing on them returning and if they do im ready! now lets start the questions!

Maka: i would freak out and kill myself!

Soul: same here

Spirit: WHAT I DON'T THINK SO! *he says wraping Maka in a hug then getting Maka choped and falls to the ground with a light fountion of blood coming from his head where Maka hit him* T-T

BSL: nice! hey for the next question i find that weird but awsome to!

Justin: *takes of headset* oh my turn! well i really do not know i just find it nice!

BSL: same here! i love rock music! well next question!

JB: *grabs A.R. by the shirt and yells in his face* GET ME MY COF- *gets knocked out*

BSL: welcome! oh im next! well i enjoy killing things! *smirk* oh and for the question i have the rest of the unholy trinity 2.0! *Gumirulez25 and some other girl walk up to BSL and they highfive* Meet Gumirulz and my friend Tanya _**~thats not really her name! i switched it and she doesn't have an acount!~**_ Gumirulez is the fastest of us all and Tanya is the smartest one, well one of them! and we all freak people out we are undestructable when we are together! but all of you know what i am, i am the strongest and kill crazy one of them all! i love being part of the unholy trinity 2.0! we rock! well lets get back to the questions! _**~and if i forgot to answer the question strong and slow the speed is what i have Gumirulez for! oh and Tanya!~**_

Blackstar: what is it!?

BSL: (No, tell him and i will kill you all!) next!

Tsubaki: um ya i can! wait have i answered this before?

BSL: i don't Know!

Stein: HELL NO!

BSL: quit complaining! *snaps and Stein is ducktaped to the table in his lab* there!

A.R.: thanks! *walks in to the lab* oh cool whats that!

BSL: he's dead!

Spirit: i have to tap dance for 10 minutes, Beg on my hands and knees for Maka to forgive me And don't stop until she does!, Join the circus, and Renounce being a ladies-man!

BSL: thats what he said!

Maka: your a freak! and i will never! *puts on headset and begins to read a book*

BSL: well there you have it! she won't so no use on trying! next question!

Liz: Zombies don't rule!

Sid: hey! thats mean!

Liz: what ever!

Sid: hi A.R.?

Crona: my life was horrible! *goes in corner* i wish i was never born!

Maka: not the poem!

Blackstar, Soul, Marie: Crap! no not the poem!

BSL: don't worry god! calm down! next question!

Maka: don't think about it! it will hurt Crona! *she says standing infront of Crona*

BSL: ok now SWEET! KILL TIME! *Smirks and pulls out an electrical arrow* i have saved my energy now i'm ready! bring it outside i'm all for it!

D-Rose: gladly *she says flying out the smached window*

BSL: MUSICIANS SCALE! *a measure apears under her and starts to flot up and flys out the window after D-Rose* lets go! *she says holding a pair of cymbals and crashes them four times and her witch powers/special abilitys are gone* Bye! *she says as she watches D-Rose fall to the ground and she fallows floting down*

D-Reso: D-Rose Now!

D-Rose: K *she says falling and transforming into a sythe and landing in D-Resos hands*

D-Reso: lets do this!

BSL: gladly!

Blackstar: *comes running out the door* what are you doing!

BSL: um fighting what does it look like! Hahaha! *she says shooting exploding music notes at D-Reso*

_**FIGHT CONTINUES NEXT CHAPTER! ~ahh the wonder of the cliff hanger!, Kara-Sama: Blackstarluver132 does not own soul eater, BSL: did i already say that what ever! oh crap kid is still in shock oh well!~**_


	46. Chapter 43

_**CHAPTER 43! HELL YA! lets continue the fight!**_

D-Rose: *slashes at BSL*

BSL: *jumps back avoiding the attack*

**_~lets check out how there doing like who is winning! well D-Rose has a giant gash on her arm and her neck and BSL has a long scratch down her leg and side~_**

BSL: holly freakin crap! *she says barily dodging the witch hunter attack* that was easy to avoid come on that all you got?

D-Rose: nope *she says attacking BSL again with witch hunter*

BSL: yawn! *she says jumping ontop of the sythe of D-Reso and running acrost him smacking D-Rose in the stomach with a electrical arrow* Musical Lightning shaft! *then jumps over D-Rose and lands back on the musical measure* HA!

D-Reso: switch! *he says changing back into a human as D-Rose changes into a sythe and oth of them landing on the ground* lets go!

BSL: fine! wanna play that way! i will to! *she says as she lands on the ground and a pair of cymbals apear and she crashes them 6 times and there ability to transorm into a weapon is gone*

D-Rose: *transforms back into a human* SHIT!

D-Reso: *trys to transform* SHIT! I CAN EITHER!

BSL: it effects anyone who hears the crash! inless i charm them!

D-Reso: CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, CRAP! *he says attacking BSL with his fist* DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE!

BSL: *stops all attacks with her hands and launches an attack for herself which sends D-Reso flying and hitting the back wall* Bring it on!

D-Rose: You will pay!

BSL: so scared! what ever *she says attacking D-Rose with soul force* how does that feel! *she says attacking her again and again then shoots an exploding arrow at her* there! *she says as a soul flotes in place of D-Rose AGAIN!* there one down one to go! *she says staring evily at D-Reso _**~OMG what do you guys thing am i a devil? Tanya keep's on calling me a devil and the fun part of it was she would say it then faint! XD and also because i threatoned to kill her and thats why she called me a devil and then i quoted Blackstar! and Mifune! :D~**_ *

BSL: HIYA! im back! thank god that was fun!

everyone else: HI!

BSL: ok lets get started! HEY IDOET GET IN HERE!

?: what!

BSL: READ THEM NOW!

?: you going to tell them who i am or am i going to have to do it!

BSL: *sigh* this is the ideot that goes to my school his name is Tony _**~not really!~**___anyway! now read the freakin questions god or i get Gumirulez and Tanya in here!

Tony: Ok ok! don't let them come out!

BSL: why because we could kill you!? what ever just read the questions!

Tony: Fine! first set is from: **Ashura'sDaughter ****_~BSL: oh cool another Kishin to kill!~_**

**Before anything, can my OC be in this chapter, her name is Crystal.**

**1. Can I bring Excalibur back, kill him, bring him back, torture him, bring him back, and kill him in every way possible?**

**2. Kid, will you please go on one date with me, you are awesome and your love of symmetry is awesome?**

**3. Tsubaki can I use you enchanted sword mode, it is so cool?**

**4. Stein, can you teach me how to dissect things, we can use Spirit as the test subject?**

***evil smile***

**5. Medusa, you are the most kick butt witch ever, please teach me something, *whispers and evil smile comes back* at least tell me how to make black blood.**

**6. BSL, please stop killing my dad! *brings Ashura back and hugs him***

**7. Kid, how do you write letters, they are hardly ever symmetrical?**

**8. Kid, you are the best meister, Tsubaki, you are the best weapon, and Ashura, you are the best villain. Final, and 8th question, WHY ARE THERE WITCHES BUT NO WIZARDS OR WARLOCKS, WHY CANT ANY OTHER GUY THAT FREE USE MAGIC, AND HE DOESNT EVEN COUNT BECAUSE HE HAD TO STEAL A WITCH'S EYE TO GET THE POWERS!?**

**the best villain.**

_**SET 2!**_

**Just started reading, you inspired me to make an account, I already have three characters made. How should I send you the questions I want to ask? I am also sending links to your fanfiction to my friends, we all love anime so you should get more fans, and any suggestions for fanfiction I should write would be helpful. The first thing I plan to write is a backstory of my character, Karma. Please give feedback, YOU ARE AWESOME...**

BSL: um well can it wait untill next chapter!? and Excaliber is alive so um no because we are doing a good job at shutting him up! so next kid!

Kid: *still in shock*

Cj: O_O NEVEEEERRRRR! *brings out frying pan* RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *goes ballistic and starts smacking her on the head with the frying pan*

BSL: ya hey speaking of crazy people TINA! she's back so she will die again! *she says smiling* _**~Kallie: remember Tina the one that asked Blackstar to Marry her! she is an ideot!, BSL: ya think now she will be a dead ideot!~**___there she is *she says pointing to Tina and walking up to her* DIE! *she yells smacking Tina on the head with a drumstick* now lets continue!

Tsubaki: um! i don't think thats safe! because it could hurt you!

BSL: good point!

Stein: um Spirit is still in recovery we can use this bird! *he says walking into his lab with Ashura'sDaughter fallowing him*

BSL: um k! next!

Medusa: no!

BSL: she is evil like you!

Medusa: so what ever never!

BSL: fine next question! hey wait what do you think do you think i have Black blood?

Everyone else: YES!

BSL: i don't!

Everyone else: O_O wow!

BSL: i know im insain! im mad! well next question! NO NEVER! *she says smacking Ashura and Ashura'sDaughter on the head with a drumstick* now next question!

Kid: *still in shock*

Tsubaki: thanks!

BSL: i don't agree! Kid come on! its not that shocking!

Kid: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!

BSL: you freaked out and where frozen in shock from finding out that Kara-Sama is your sister!

Kid: O_O

BSL: Oh my god! movig on! hell if i know! _**~actualy i am planing on making a boy OC who is going to be part wizard! it was Gumirulez25 inspired me!~**_ well next question! cool i am so happ you like the story! and any way you want! thank you i am looking forword to hearing from them! um no idea but watch what you do inless you want to die ok! well next set!

Tony: *sigh* fine this set is from: **Omega02x**

**Omega : *Looks out the window* Wow, BSL must REALLY want to kill them...**

**A.R. : Who do I dissect next?**

**Rose : *Hits A.R. on the head* YOURSELF!**

**A.R. : ...**

**Style : Party time!**

**Tech : You're on!**

**Sierra : I guess I'll ask.**

**To Liz and Patti - Think you can out-party Style and Tech? (Style and Tech : Let's go and have some FUN!)**

**To Soul - You're a death scythe now. (You've already collected 99 kishin soul's, and Arachne's soul...) Just as it was in the anime. (As for Vestai, I think she's joined our dark sides. So, expect to see her again soon...)**

**To Maka - Don't do the Maka-chop for the remainder of this chapter.**

**To Crona - Why don't you step inside that room? *Points to small closet which happens to be filled with candy***

**To Kid - *Holds up symmetrical laptop* Want one?**

**To Tsubaki - Can I use you to kill MY dark-side? (All of us have one, even Omega and Alpha.)**

**D-Sierra : Just you try! *Holds up twin demon revolvers***

**D-Omega : Yeah!**

**D-Alpha : Why don't we have a little play with these young ones.**

**Alpha : What the fu-? WHEN DID YOU GUYS GET HERE?!**

**Omega : Alpha, Holy Sword Mode!**

**Alpha : Right! *Transforms into holy sword similar to Excalibur, except with diamond hilt***

**Omega, Sierra, and Alpha : DIE YOU [bleep]-ING PIECES OF [bleep]! *Charges their darksides***

**D-Alpha : *Transforms into Demon Sword***

**All A.R.'s OCs (Not including Style and Tech) : *Disappears into thin air***

**A.R. : Crap! They've found us! Bye guys, I'm gonna go fight! *Disappears into thin air* (And NO, you guys can't come. If you guys kill them, they'll just come back to life again. Stupid D-A.R.)**

BSL: ya i really did and i don't think they want to come back! *smirks* well on with the questions! i like that idea! DO IT! _**~Omega you know what i mean! and why!~**_

Liz: um ok!

Patty: YA I CAN! right sis?

Liz: ya Patty! lets go! *she says running to this danc floor that randomly apeared with Patty fallowing*

BSL: cool! ok next question!

Soul: what no im not! i only have like 30 kishin souls! and a witch soul!

Maka: WHAT!

BSL: you heard him! sadly the chapter is almost over! well next question!

Crona: um n...no thanks i d...don't like candy!

Katana: i got this!

Jenny: me to!

BSL: *locks door behind them* now back to the questions!

Kid: YES! *takes laptop and runs to play it*

BSL: O_O ok!

Tsubaki: um i think that would be painful!

BSL: lets kick some dark side ASS!

everyone else: YA!

Mysti: *opens door to closet with candy, Katana, and Jenny* Katana!

Katana: OK! *she says transforming*

Kallie: *transforms to*

Mirina: *holds a Grenade*

BSL: *is holding an electrical arrow in both hands*

Maka: Soul!

Soul: fine! *transforms*

Blackstar: Tsubaki ninja sword mode!

Tsubaki: Right! *she says transforming into a ninja sword and landing in Blackstars hands*

Kid: Liz, Patty!

Liz and Patty: *sigh* we will continue this later *they say transforming*

BSL: THUNDERUS MUSICAL SHOWER! *she yells shooting the arrows at the roof and then they come crashing through the roof down on D-Sierra*

Kara-Sama: SHADOW SKULL ARMS! *she yells as skull shaped snakes come and wrap around D-Alphas arms and legs* Kid now!

Kid: Fire death cannon! *he yells as the cannon shoots at D-Alpha*

Maka: Genie hunter! *she yells slashing at D-Omega*

BSL: MUSICAL STAFF WRAP UP! *she yells as music staffs come from her hands and wrap around D-Sierras arms and legs*

Blackstar: Tsubaki inchanted sword mode! *he says as Tsubaki transforms into the inchated sword* Shadow star! *he yells as shadows come from Tsubaki in her ichanted sword mode and start attacking D-Sierra*

AFTER THEY ARE ALL DEAD!

BSL: well BYE!

everyone else: BYE!


	47. Chapter 44

_**CHAPTER 44!**_

BSL: HEYA!

everyone else: HI!

BSL: ok lets start um? Oh! Crystal!

Crystal: hi! this set is from: **Yoshiman777**

**/*/* possibly my longest review ever */*/**

**sasha; nice try everyone**

**me; im sorry she blackmailed me to give her the same powers i have here**

**sasha; minus the crazy split side**

**me; hey you are bad enough i would hate to see a dark you**

**john; yeah that would be scary**

**jenny; *keeping DTP from running* if we have to put up with her, so do you**

**DTP; T-T**

**lynda; *walks in with a big bag of stuff* im back and i brought souvenirs *passes kid a symmetrical vase, gives maka a one of a kind ancient book of hyrogliphs, gives patty a jade girrafe, gives blackstar a star pendent, and everyone else something they would want***

**me; where did you get all this**

**lynda; from an adventure in the amazon jungle**

**sasha; wow its a lot of stuff, how did you carry it all**

**lynda; excalibur helped (like he had much choice)**

**john; lets get this show on the road already**

**sasha; i shall go first**

**the rest of us; (shit)**

**1)stein- *glare* im not convinced, convince me or in the closet you and spirit go**

**2)soul and kid- closets not enough *throws into a safe and locks it* (. . . i forgot what the code to open it was)**

**john; ok lets move on before you piss them off again**

**sasha; i have powers this time**

**john; doesnt matter its my turn**

**3)lord death- if you had to pick between dateing blair or arachne who would you pick, no skipping the question you gotta pick one (or both)**

**4)blair and arachne- what do you think of lord deaths choice**

**lynda; my turn**

**5)medusa- *hears about her loving excalibur***

**excalibur; *comes out* well this sure is an awkward situation**

**lynda; indeed it is (i wonder if crona and ragnarok have ever been in a situation like this)**

**6)soul and kid- *uses excalibur to break open the safe and let them out***

**sasha; *glare* that safe was expensive B(**

**lynda; whats your point**

**DTP; *no longer trying to run* now its my turn**

**7)kid- you shall never be 8, always 7 XD**

**8)black*star- *holds out a bottle of hot sauce* are you man enough to drink it all**

**9)lord death- reaper chop yoshi**

**me; oh hell no you did not just say that *blackblood comes out and covers left hand like a glove* BLACK BLOOD PUNCH *DTP goes flying across the room***

**DTP; x_x (K.O.)**

**me; ok im up now**

**10)eruka- i saw this in the mall and immediatly thought of you *hands a cute little plush frog***

**11)JB- there is no more coffee left**

***a brick flies through the window and hits me in the head***

**me; *on the ground with a bleeding head***

**DTP; where the hell did that come from o_O**

**lynda; *looks out the window* theres no one there that could have thrown it**

**me; *engulfed in flames***

**everyone; . . . return of the dark side -_-**

**darkme; *jumps up and runs to the window* WHO THE HELL THREW THAT!**

**lynda; theres no one out there**

**darkme; grr well since im here i might as well say some of my questions and stuff**

**12)all- watch this youtube vid 'SteinxMaka' by 'xItaKittyx', you cant possibly tell me they dont look cute together**

**sasha; stein and spirit is better**

**darkme; *glare* he is makas, spirit can be with himself *gives him a mirror* XD**

**sasha; hes too old for her anyway**

**darkme; oh yeah *takes out a deageing potion* not for long**

**13)stein- *holding all steins dissecting tools* drink the potion or the tools get it**

**Sasha; thats cheating**

**darkme; ok ive only been out for like 5 minutes and you are already getting on my nerves *brings armblades out***

**sasha; *brings blades out too***

**darkme; *smirk* guess i better go full force to take you on then, DTP im gonna need you *starts glowing***

**DTP; why am i being dragged into this family feud**

**darkme; cause im gonna need a meister *transforms into a duel scythe***

**DTP; *catches and gets ready for fight* i should have ran when i had the chance**

**sasha; too late for that *charges at darkme and DTP***

**jenny; *still wearing that stitched labcoat she made* well while the are busy i might as well take over hehe**

**14)soul- can you do that thing with haveing one wheel off the ground with your motorcycle**

**15)uncle stein- *on patchwork chair again and does best stein impression***

**lynda; holy cow she looks just like him, except for the green ey- . . . ok how could i have not noticed it before she looks like a mix between stein and maka**

**john; of course she does, look who made her**

***in the fight***

**darkme; stein and maka**

**sasha; stein and spirit**

**DTP; i dont care who with who**

***back with the rest***

**lynda; good point**

**sasha, darkme and DTP; *tired from the fight***

**darkme; *transforms back to normal* lets take a break**

**sasha; yeah that sounds good**

**darkme; i would have beat you easy if- *the sound of stein saying he loves maka is heard on repeat***

**sasha; you recorded that as your ringtone!**

**darkme; its music to my ears and plus it wasnt me it was goodie goodie me *looks at phone* john why call me if we are in the same room**

**john; oops wrong number i was trying to call for pizza**

**all but john; *facepalm***

***everyone***

**16)BSL- good luck and stay safe in the hurricane**

**/*/*/ holy crabcakes this was long x_x /*/*/**

BSL: HOLLY SHIT! well lets get started!

everyone: awsome! *they say taking the gifts and putting them away*

BSL: SPIRIT, STEIN!

Stein: HELL NO!

BSL: *sigh* she is a freak! drummer CHOP! *she says smacking Sasha on the head with a drumstick untill she is knocked out* ok! now wait where is Kid and Soul!

everyone else: oh no!

BSL: SHIT! *sigh* well um lets continue!

Maka and Cj: WHAT HELL NO! *try yell trying to open the safe* it won't freakin open!

BSL: no duh! what ever ignore them next question!

Lord Death: reaper CHOP! *he says smacking John on the head with his cartoon like hand* neither!

Blair: aww!

Arachne: THANK GOD!

BSL: *rolls eyes* what ever next question! Excaliber you sure got that right!

Excaliber: FOOL!

BSL and Lynda: *glares at him*

Excaliber: meep! *covers his mouth*

BSL: (same here ask them!) next question!

Kid and Soul: ITS ABOUT FREAKIN TIME!

BSL: i could have tel you out but i didn't want to!

Kid: *glares at BSL*

BSL: im not scared! *she says with an annoyed look on her face* what ever next question!

Kid: why me!

BSL: because!

Blackstar: IM NEXT!

BSL: _**~just wait untill later! i am going to kill Omega!~**_

Blackstar: *takes the bottle of hot sauce and starts to drink it*

BSL: *facepalm* its easy my nephew could do that if he wanted to and he is only seven!

Kid: WHY!

BSL: sorry!

Blackstar: HOLLY FREAKIN CRAP!

BSL: *sigh then snaps and a giant bucket of water apears*

Blackstar: nope im good now!

BSL: Hehehe!

Lord Death: reaper CHOP *he says smacking DTP on the head* no!

BSL: i would have tooken the chance! wow nice!

BB YM ~Black Blood Yoshiman~: thanks!

BSL: no problem!

Eruka: aww cute! *she says exepting the gift* its so cute! *she says hugging him*

JB: NOOOOOOOO! *he yells attacking YM and Eruka*

YM: GET THE HELL OF *he yells pushing the ideot off of him and Eruka*

JB: GIVE ME COFFEE!

BSL: O_O wow! *snaps and JB is in a steel closet* well ne- oh great! well lets just take care oh wait questions! i watched it and well your right they are cute!

Maka and Stein: *stare at BSL*

BSL: watch this and then tell me!

everyone else: *watches video* aww, i love that photo!

BSL: i know right! well?!

Maka: GROSS!

Stein: your kidding!

BSL: nope! now moving on!

Spirit: what a mirror what why?

BSL: never mind!

Stein: MY TOOLS! (i got an idea) *grabs Eruka by the neck* i will let her go when you give me my tools!

BSL: wow over board!

DYM: ERUKA! gur! *he says droping the tools*

Stein: ya i lied! i am taking her i hav't dissected a witch in a long time! *he says grabing his tools and pulling Eruka by the neck and into his lab locking the door behind him and the door turns steel*

BSL: wait how did that happen!?

everyone else: i don't know!

DYM: ERUKA! *ha says pounding on the door to Steins lab* LET ME THE HELL IN!

_**IN STEINS LAB!**_

Stein: this is going to be interesting!

Eruka: AHHHHHHHH! HELP!

Stein: quit screaming! *he says smacking her on the face*

Eruka: HELP!

Stein: *continues slaping her to et her to stop* STOP SCREAMING!

Eruka: *is now knocked out*

Stein: its about time! *he says pulling out a pen and draws a mark on where he is going to start*

BACK WITH THE OTHERS!

DYM: *still trying to knock down the door*

BSL: really!

DYM: *stops and looks at BSL* got a better idea?!

BSL: yes but we have to hurry and i can't promise that we will have enough time!

DYM: WE HAVE TO TRY!

BSL: ok well lets-

DYM: wait what if we don't have time!

BSL: we will!

_**BACK WITH STEIN!**_

Stein: now that the mark is on its time to start! *he says pulling out a scalpel and starts to sharpen it*

_**BACK WITH THE OTHERS!**_

BSL: ok you got it!

everyone else: yep!

BSL: ok Maka!

Maka: Right!

Maka and Soul: LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!

Maka: GENIE HUNTER! *she says as Soul transforms into genie hunter and she smacks the wall with him and he turns back into a regular sythe*

BSL: Kid!

Kid: Right!

Kid, Liz, and Patty: LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!

Liz: preparing death cannon!

Patty: sound is at 2.5

Liz: ready to fire in four, three

Patty: TWO!

Kid: one Fire death cannon! *he says shooting at the same spot on the wall that Maka had hit*

BSL: nice almost there! Blackstar!

_**BACK WITH STEIN!**_

Stein: time to- what the hell is that? no there trying to get it SHIT! well there to late *starts laughing like a maniac and stabs Eruka with the scalpel*

_**BACK WITH THE OTHERS!**_

BSL: *shoots exploding arrow at the almost broken wall* there!

DYM: ERUKA! DIE STEIN! *he says stabing Stein with a scalpel* DIE, DIE, DIE!

BSL: awsome! I WANNA FIGHT! *she says pulling out an electrical arrow and running over to DTP* this is going to be awsome!

DTP i thouught you hated me!

BSL: i do! but sasha is annoying!

DTP: true!

BSL: now lets do this!*she says jabing Sasha in the back with the electrical arrow* MUSICAL LIGHTNING SHAFT!

Blackstar: don't leave me out of this! BLACKSTAR BIG WAVE! *he yells hitting Sasha in the stomach at the same time as BSL*

Sasha: *is knocked out on the floor almost dead*

BSL: well that was easier than i thought now one more it should do it! DTP go!

DTP: HELL YA! *he says swinging DYM at the unconscious Sasha* there!

BSL: HELL YA! tht was freakin AWSOME! now back to the questions!

Soul: um k! *sits on motorcycle and starts to drive around and then does the trick*

BSL: cool last time i was on a motorcycle i was seven!

Kid: WHY!

BSL: sorry but i was! lets move on!

Stein: *still geting beaten to death by DYM*

BSL: i think he is busy! Ha she really does look like Stein! and Maka!

Maka: thats offencive to Jenny! she is not a freak!

Stein: SHIT! thats mean!

BSL: i think that was the point! and i have to agree! well next question! vary smart john! next question is for me ok HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT TH HURRICANE IS OVER AND I LIVED OK! _**~obviously one little hurricane cant take me down HA!, Kara-Sama: did you see the reports on hurricane Sandy they almost evecuated where we live!, BSL: HA! but they didn't now did they!~**_

Crystal: ok here are the questions from: **Omega02x**

**Omega : Wow that was tiring...**

**Sierra : Not really. BSL and the cast did all the work.**

**A.R. : But... THAT MEANS-!**

**D-Omega : Yup! We aren't DEAD!**

**D-Rose : x.x *Still reforming after BSL mutilated her***

**D-Reso : x.x *Same as above***

**D-Alpha : Ooh! Soul protect, release! *Releases soul protect to reveal Soul 1/4th the size of Death City shaped like an eagle.***

**Alpha : Soul protect, RELEASE! *Releases Soul protect to reveal soul similar to D-Alpha but brighter***

**Omega : Alpha, Bright Scythe mode!**

**Alpha : Right! *Transforms***

**A.R. : Take this somewhere else! *Teleports them to the moon* Now that that's over with, question time!**

**To Tsubaki - How does if feel to watch two friends die right before your eyes? *Evil grin***

**To Black Star - Being depressed is AWESOME!**

**To Soul and Maka - Kill each other.**

**A.R. : WAAAIIIT! WHOSE ASKING THESE QUESTIONS?!**

**D-A.R. : I AM!**

**A.R. : GET LOST! *Banishes D-A.R.* Sorry about that. Here are the REAL questions...**

**To Tsubaki - Do you still sense your brother?**

**To Black Star - ...I have no idea what to dare or ask you... Oh I know! Why do you always annoy Kid?**

**To Soul - Sorry, the MANGA. You're in the same condition you are in the manga.**

**To Maka - What are you thinking of doing to Soul right now?**

**To Liz and Patti - Continue the Pah-tay! *Style and Tech appear***

**To Nygus - You'd better take care of the wounded...**

**To BSL - You seriously need to stop Black Star from doing anything my OCs were crazy enough to do...**

**To JB - *Drinks all of JBs coffee* I WIN! *Runs away***

**A.R. - Now that that's over with, I'm gonna go dissect someone...**

**D-A.R. - No! BANISH! *Banishes A.R.***

**A.R. - GET OUTTA MY LIFE! *A.R. and D-A.R. disappear***

BSL: SHIT! but your still injured so here enjoy your death! *cymbals apear and she crashes them 4 times and ther witch powers/special abilitys are gone* now if i kill you you won't return! *she says jabbing D-Omega with an electrical arrow* MUSICAL LIGHTNING SHAFT

Blackstar: Tsubaki ninja sword mode!

Tsubaki: right *she says transforming into a ninja sword*

BSL: shoot! wait i can fix this! *headphones apear on all the dark sides that are alive and crashes the cymbals five times and everyone that heard it has there powers back*

Dark sides: *manage to get the headsets off after she is done giving the others there powers back* WHAT THE HELL!

BSL: Kid, Liz, Patty, Kara-Sama, Alpha, and Excaliber take care of D-Rose! Maka, Soul, Mysti, Kallie, Katana, and Omega, take care of D-Alpha! Blackstar, Tsubaki, me, and Mirina will take care of D-Omega! Stein, Spirit, Marie, and Sid, Nygus, take care of D-A.R.! Mifune, Cj, Chloe, and Zane take care of D-Reso! K!

everyone else: *nod yes*

_**WITH KID, LIZ, PATTY, KARA-SAMA, ALPHA, AND EXCALIBER!**_

Kid: i still can't beleive you my sister! *he says running twords D-Rose*

Kara-Sama: really you bring that up now! *she says running along side Kid and Alpha*

Kid: its really shocking!

Alpha: can we just get this over with!

Kara-Sama: yes please! SHADOW SKULL ARMS! *she yells as skull shaped snakes wrap around D-Roses arms and legs*

Liz: Preparing Death Cannon!

_**WITH MAKA, SOUL, MYSTI, KALLIE, KATANA, AND OMEGA!**_

Maka: GENIE HUNTER! *she yells hitting D-Alpha with Genie hunter*

Mysti: TORNADO OF ICE! *she yells as she spins Katana intill a tornado is formed*

Katana: WEEEEEEEE!

Kallie: really!

Katana: its fun!

Mysti: TORNADO OF FIRE! *she says spinning Kallie around intill a tornado is formed*

Maka: CAN YOU CONTROL THEM THIS TIME!? *she yells over the wind*

Mysti: YA! *she yells back*

Maka: *sigh of relief* thank god!

Mysti: COLLIDE! *she yell as she puts Katana in the sam hand as Kallie and spins them into one giant tornado* everyone stand back!

Maka and Omega: *steps back away from Mysti*

Mysti: *tornado sucks up D-Alpha and she goes flying*

_**MEANWHILE WITH BSL, BLACKSTAR, AND MIRINA!**_

BSL: Musical Staff Wrap Up: *she yells as loud as possible holding out both of her hands as music staffs come out of her palms and wrap around D-Omega*

Blackstar: SHADOW STAR! *he says as shadows start attacking D-Omega over and over*

Mirina: *throws Grenade at D-Omega as Blackstar jumps out of the way and BSL releases the staffs*

BSL: HELL YA! *she yells as D-Omega explodes*

_**BACK TO THE PRESENT!**_

BSL: there all dead for now! wait wheres Stein?

Stein: over here! *he says from half way inside a wall*

BSL: cool! well what ev- wait where is D-A.R.! _**~you have know idea how hard yet fun it is to defeat him!~**_

Stein: he just dissapeared!

BSL: oh joy! what ever on with the-

Omega: hey want me to tell you what Sierra did?

everyone else: YES!

BSL: yes wait sorry Blackstar *snaps and blackstar is in the closet and BSL is crying* im the freakin worst girlfriend ever!

Blackstar: *busts down closet door* WHAT THE HELL!

BSL: *still crying* sorry! wait no Blackstar!

_**MEANWHILE!**_

Omega: Sierra once surfed a tsunami during a hurricane and after that she lava-surfed in a volcano... Wearing only her swimming suit... (And the volcano erupted after 10 minutes.) Amazingly, she survived. CRAP!

Blackstar: SWEET!

BSL: *facepalm* i tryed!

Omega: DAMMIT DAMMIT DAMMIT! NO, BLACK STAR! ENWRAP! *Wraps Black Star's legs in computer cabling to stop him.*

BSL: its to late now let him go! *she says hitting the cable with a drumstick and it un wraps*

Omega: He's dead...

BSL: he dies you die!

Blackstar: *runs out of the house* YAHOO!

BSL: BLACKSTAR! NO! *she yells running after him crying* WAIT, BLACK STAR!

Omega: STOP! *Freezes Black Star in time*

Omega: (Meaning I freeze him so he can't move at all.)

BSL: wait i have an idea! WHOLE NOTE BUBBLE! *she yells still crying and a whole notes apear around Blackstar*

Omega: Great. Now we need to seal him up to stop him from doing... you know what.

BSL: yep! i feel horrible! kill me *hears Kara-Sama pull out a knife* NO! *she yells as Kara-sama puts the knife back*

Kara-Sama: Shit!

BSL: we need to find out what to do to stop Blackstar! *she says wiping tears from her eyes*

Omega: Use this forgeting pill on him *Hands amnesia pill*

BSL: no that won't work! and your SAID IT RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIM! and wait what! he is un frozen! *chases after Blackstar* WAIT!

Omega: SHIT! *chases after BSL and Blackstar*

Tsubaki: Blackstar! *she says also chasing after them* Blackstar! wait up!

Blackstar: No you speed up!

BSL: fine then! MUSICIANS SCALE! *a measure apears under her and starts to flot over to Blackstar then hops off* i won't let you!

Blackstar: im not stopping! *he says still running*

BSL: whereare you going to do it the hurricane is over! and there are no volcanos!

Blackstar: *skids to a stop* CRAP!

BSL: (thank God!) lets go back to gallows manor!

Blackstar: *sighs and turns around and walk back to Gallows manor* what the hell is that?

BSL: i don't know!?

_**~another cliffhanger because i have a question for you guys hey what do you think it would be?~**_


	48. Chapter 45 OMD long chapter! YAY!

_**CHAPTER 45! ~Continuing the last chapter! and my longest chapter yet YAY!~**_

_**TO RECAP!**_

_**~Blackstar: *skids to a stop* CRAP!**_

_**BSL: (thank God!) lets go back to gallows manor!**_

_**Blackstar: *sighs and turns around and walk back to Gallows manor* what the hell is that?**_

_**BSL: i don't know!?**_

Blackstar: its a meteor!

BSL: oh joy! the calculations of its landing point is *pushs Blackstar a little to the right* there *points to where they where standing and then pulls out an exploding arrow and shoots it at the meteor* there! wait! MUSICAL STAFF WRAP UP! *she yells holding out her hands and music staffs come out of the palms of her hands and wrap around the extra peices of the meteor and she sits them down on the side walk* there! lets go back to Gallows Manor!

Blackstar: k! *he says running off with BSL chasing after him*

_**AT GALLOWS MANOR!**_

BSL: i finally stoped him!

Everyone else: How?

BSL: well there are no valcanos and the hurricane is over so!

D-A.R.: the hurricane is still in Canada!

BSL: im going to kill you D-A.R.!

Kara-Sama: she really is!

BSL: yep!

D-A.R.: Bring it!

A.R.: SHUT THE HELL UP! *Hits D-A.R. over the head with a metal pipe.*

Omega: Aren't they immortal?

Sierra: That doesn't stop them from killing each other.

Omega: Just, don't do whatever Sierra was crazy enough to do.

Sierra: Hey! It was a dare!

Alpha: Oh dear...

BSL: you have no idea what i can do i have more powers then all of your OCs put together!

Kara-Sama: she does! its freaky!

Mysti: have you seen her soul! BSL release soul protect!

BSL: ok *she says as her soul is able to be seen by everyone with in a five miles*

Blackstar: holly crap!

BSL: wow even you can see it! thats awsome!

Omega: That's not what I meant...

A.R.: I don't have a soul. So, don't expect to beat me.

D-A.R.: Neither do I!

A.R.: For the last time, SHUT THE HELL UP! *Hits D-A.R. over the head with a frying pan*

BSL: then you are dead!

A.R.: I'm not DEAD. I don't have a soul mainly because it's too massive to fit in this world. But, if you insist...

*Releases soul to reveal that it encompasses the entire world, and can be seen*

Omega: You're dead...

Sierra: I agree.

Alpha: I don't think A.R. should do anything...

Tech: COOL!

Style: I KNOW! AWESOME!

Reso: What the-?

Rose: Holy crap.

D-A.R.: That's NOTHING! *Releases soul that overlaps A.R.'s soul*

A.R.: Just shut the hell up! *Hits D-A.R. over the head with a cooker*

A.R.: And this is nothing compared to the creator's soul of this universe. (Which is so massive that it can't be seen with the naked eye, when visible*

BSL: my soul may be small but i am more power full then you all put together are! *releases soul protect and a soul that is almost five miles big* its small i know! but i am strong and you know i am! if i can kill a kishin in one shot i can kill both of you in one shot!

A.R.: With all due respect, I'm stronger than a Kishin...

D-A.R.: And I'm stronger than you!

A.R.: JUST SHUT UP! *Hits D-A.R. over the head with a fridge* If you're so interested in proving that, why don't YOU fight BSL?

D-A.R.: Okay!

BSL: HELL YA! finally i finally get to fight! its been um? a chapter!

Kara-Sama: hey i get to help i am her miester!

D-A.R.: Clone! *Creates hundreds of D-Omega, D-Alpha, D-Sierra, D-Rose, D-Reso, D-Tech, D-Style clones*

A.R.: Looks like he's going overboard.

D-Alpha Clones: *Transforms into black scythes*

D-Omega Clones: *Catches black scythes*

D-Tech and D-Style Clones: *Transforms into anaconda revolvers*

D-Sierra Clones: *Catch two of each*

D-Reso Clones: *Transform into black and purple scythes*

D-Rose Clones: *Catches black and purple scythes*

REAL D-Alpha: *Transforms into electric guitar*

REAL D-Omega: *Catches D-Alpha and strums a few notes* Now, Soul Resonance for you guys is disabled! And remember, I can destroy magical spells with a single note!

A.R.: How would you (BSL) feel if I were to help you?

BSL: so i don't need Soul resonance to use any of my attacks! if i do it just makes them more powerful i have never used it before! *cymbals apear and she crashes them four times geting rid of their witch powers/special abilitys* fine if you can use them them its the battle of the OCs!

Mirina: YA! *transforms into a giant Grenade and it is set to go of in five seconds*

Kara-Sama: SKULL SHEILD *she yells holding out her hand as a skull shaped seild comes from her palm and apears around BSLs OCs*

BSL: Musical Staff Wrap Up: *she yells as loud as possible holding out both of her hands as music staffs come out of her palms and wrap around all the darksides and then throws them 50 feet in the air* now i have to! *madness release kicks in*

Mirina: she has lost it! CRAP! MADNESS RELEASE!

Blackstar: STOP!

BSL: what ever i have a army of OC if you want to help go ahead! but watch out for KAra-Sama she just wants to attack!

D-Omega (Real): *Strums guitar to disable the spell* Sorry, but I think we win!

D-Sierra Clones: *Starts firing millions of wavelengths*

D-Rose Clones: *Charges*

D-Omega Clones: *Millions of beams emit from scythes*

A.R.: Protection! *Jumps in front of BSL's OCs and disperses most of the attacks (But not all)*

D-A.R.: Don't interfere! BANISH! *Banishes A.R.*

A.R.: Then, come here! SUMMON! *D-A.R. zooms towards A.R. and both of them engage in combat*

BSL: hey that is a specil ability and my cymbals can't be stoped because sound is vary fast! MEGA MUSICAL BLAST! *she yells pulling out a giant musical note and shoots it at the clones who almost 400 are killed* wow that was easy!

Kara-Sama: *still sheilding them off*

Mirina: *explodes _**~that was more than five seconds!~**_killing almost 100 clones*

Mysti: TORNADOE OF ICE! *she says spinning Katana in a circle*

Katana: WEEEEEEEE!

Kallie: really!

Mysti: TORNADO OF FIRE! *sh yells spinning Kallie in a circle* COLLIDE! *she yell putting Katana in the same hand as Kallie and spinning them into one giant tornado that kills 40 clones and the others are sent into the sky*

BSL: WHOLE NOTE BUBBLE! *she yells as whole notes apear around her A.R. and her OCs* you can still attack from in them but can not be attacked!

D-A.R.: Sorry, but the moment you killed my clones, you lost! *Clone corpses become a massive circular shaped gate*

D-A.R.: Vortex of Banishment! *Gate starts sucking everyone (Excluding D-A.R. and the non-clone darkness troops inside)*

A.R.: What the hell?!

Omega: Holy Crap! Alpha, Holy Sword Mode!

Alpha: Right! *Transforms into Holy Sword*

Omega: DESTROY THE GATE! *Charges at the, somehow miraculously not being sucked in*

D-Omega: *Starts playing "Call Me Maybe" by Carly Rae Jepsen and is surrounded by invincible force field that is everything-proof*

Omega: STOP HIM BEFORE WE ALL FALL IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER! (If he finishes playing the song, most of us would fall in love with god-knows-who!) And there is no barrier or soul that can stop his song!

D-Omega: And light is faster than sound! And even if you shut your ears, my song will still get to you!

Omega: CRAP! The song's almost over!

BSL: thats it he has passed the line! i got it! *jumps up to the secret place that her and Blackstar found* MUSICAL STAFF WRAP UP! *she yells as music staffs wrap around A.R., and her OCs and pull them up* hi!

everyone else: hey!

BSL: SHIT MUSICAL STAFF WRAP UP! *she yells as as musical staffs come from the palms of her hands and wrap around Omega to make sure they dont go through the vortex* HURRY UP CANT KEEP THEM LONG! WHAT YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! 'call me maybe' is almost as bad as one direction! Musical block out *a pair of head phones apear on her* there i am so sick of that song!

Omega: WON'T WORK! YOU CAN STILL FEEL THE VIBRATIONS!

D-Omega: Song is over!

Omega: SHIT!

BSL: ah shit! now i get it SHIT,SHIT,SHIT! Um! I got it! now MUSICAL STAFF WRAP UP! *she yells using it on A.R. and Her OCs and stay wraped around Omega* go in the freakin vortex now!

everyone else: WHAT!

BSL: freakin do it! Kara-Sama you know what to do!

Kara-Sama: if you say so! *holds up knife to Katana*

BSL: *madness release kicks in as Kara-Sama hides the kinfe*

Alpha: *Starts to fall in love with Omega*

Omega: *Starts to fall in love with... you don't want to know...*

A.R.: We're all DOOMED!

BSL: *madness release blocks out all feelings and she can not feel any pain* DIE!

Kara-Sama: *pushes everyone into the vortex* lets go!

BSL: *still has grip on the staffs*

D-Omega: *Starts playing Papermoon* (Which paralyzes everyone as long as the song lasts)

Omega: (I am so going to kill him when I get free!)

Alpha: (Let me in on it! (Wait, why do I feel like this? I feel...hot.)

A.R.: CRAAAAP!

D-A.R.: Summon! *Summons 1,000,000,000,000,000 dark swords* Time to die, suckers...

D-A.R.: *Closes vortex to prevent escape*

BSL: i can still move you freakin IDEOT! (did he forget nothing can harm me when i use madness release!)

Kara-Sama: (YA WHAT EVER HELP US!, BSL: ya, ya, ya im working on it! i have the hardest time controlling what i do when i use Madness release!)

BSL: (what can i do to stop him any weaknesses!?)

BSL: WHOLE NOTE BUBBLE! *she yells as whole notes apear around her, A.R., and her OCs and everything that hits the bubbles bounces back to its place of oragin*

Omega: (Read my MIND! D-Omega's only weakness is that he relies on D-Alpha to play the freaking songs! And D-Alpha's only weakness is the fact that her mind has bonded with Alpha, so Alpha can temporarily control her thoughts!)

Alpha: (BUT I LOVE YOU, BROTHER!)

A.R.: (That's not gonna happen until someone finds a way to reverse the effects of love...)

Omega: (The vibrations can still get to us! And also, light travels faster than sound, and his vibrations travel at the speed of light!)

Alpha: (KISS ME, BROTHER!)

A.R.: ...We're all doomed...

BSL: (no actually the vibrations can only get to the bubble they can't get throught they just bounce back at him! i got it! if D-Omega's only weakness is that he relies on D-Alpha to play the freaking songs! And D-Alpha's only weakness is the fact that her mind has bonded with Alpha! all Alpha has to do is think i cant beleive im saying this i am sorry but! all she has to do is control D-Alphas thoughts and since the only thing she can think of is loving you lol! sorry its just strange! but tell her she would do anything for you! FAST!)

Omega: (Wait, you want me to manipulate my sister?)

Alpha: *Currently fainted*

A.R.: THIS IS YOUR FAULY, D-A.R.! DIEEE *Starts hitting D-A.R. with a tank*

BSL: (its the only freakin choice Just do it or i can let you die!)

Omega: (Well, I guess its worth a try...) Umm, Alpha?

Alpha: Yeeesss?

D-Alpha: HE'S MINE!

Alpha: NO, HE's MINE! *Starts a very angry and violent catfight*

D-Omega: ...(Wait, if she's over there, then.) OH SHIT!

Omega: (Somebody please stop them!)

A.R.: DIE! *Starts hitting D-A.R over the head with a tower from the DWMA*

D-A.R: OW! Clone! OW! *Clones D-Alpha*

D-Omega: *Starts playing Gangnam Style*

Everyone: *Starts dancing to the beat*

A.R.: (Crap!) DIIIIEEEE! *Starts hitting D-A.R. over the head with half of Death City*

BSL: *sigh* i got it! MUSICIANS SCALE! *a measure apears under her and starts to flot up* now to use THUNDERUS MUSICAL SHOWER! *she yells shooting the arrows at the sky then they crash down between Alpha and D-Alpha as the jump out of the way to look up and see me flotting there* Hi!

Alpha and D-Alpha: YOU'LL PAY FOR KEEPING US FROM KILLING EACH OTHER *Transforms into holy swords which are twice as strong as Excalibur*

A.R.: I didn't want to do this... Enwrap! *Computer cable wraps around Alpha and D-Alpha*

BSL: MUSICIANS SCALE! *a measure apears under her and starts to flot up*

A.R.: Seems like D-Alpha is controlling Alpha...

BSL: *looks down to see the measure starting ot dissapear* (SHIT! i have one chance to end this one freakin chance then i fall here i go!) Kara-Sama!

Kara-Sama: Yes? got it! *she says catching BSL* we have to!

BSL: agreed! I couldn't feel the attack at all so we can resonate!

Kara-Sama and BSL: LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!

Kara-Sama: MEGA MUSICAL BLAST! *she yells pulling out a giant arrow and aiming it at D-A.R. and shooting it*

BSL: *transforms back int ohuman form uncontious*

Kara-Sama: *falls to the ground in pain* Crap! *Arrow accidentally hits A.R.*

A.R.: WHAT THE HELL, GUYS?! *Transfers energy from mega musical blast to double the strength of hitting power* NOW, DIE D-A.R! *Hits D-A.R. over the head with Death City*

D-A.R.: OUCH! *Disappears out of the world*

Kallie: well thats Kara-Sama for you how did she ever become BSLs miester! BSL can hit a freakin fly with a arrow and Kara-Sama cant even hit a person! where are they any way?

Omega: You guys alright? *Runs over to where BSL and Kara-sama fell*

Alpha: Heh... Sorry... *Rubs head sheepishly*

Darksides: *Disappear*

A.R.: Omega-!

Omega: SHUT UP! *Throws a knife at A.R.*

Kara-Sama: im fine BSL will be fine it takes alot of power just to do it without using soul resonance! can you imagin what it feels like to do it with it!

Tsubaki: BSL Kara-Sama you ok!

Blackstar: *walks in the room behind Tsubaki* what the hell wa- BSL! *he says running over to where everyone is* what happened!

Kara-Sama: Mega musical Blast!

BSL: IS HE DEAD! *she yells sitting up as fast as possible*

everyone else: *gasp in shock* Oh my god!

BSL: is he dead! if not im going to freakin murder him!

Kara-Sama: sit back down! *she says pushing lightly on BSLs shoulder*

BSL: fine! *sits down sadly*

A.R.: He's gone... (For now...)

Omega: He won't be back for awhile... (A.R. hit him with Death City) *Looks at Death City which is now in ruins*

A.R.: Kid's gonna kill me...

Sierra: Who's wounded?

Omega: BSL and Kara.

Sierra: Okay. *Starts pulling out random medicine out of pockets*

BSL: um no im fine!

Kara-Sama: *starts to glow* holly crap! *glowing stops and her wounds are healed* im good!

BSL: thank god!

Kid: WHO DESTROYED DEATH CIT?!

A.R.: Umm... Me?

Kid: DIE YOU SYMMETRY HATER! *Starts hitting A.R. over the head with CJs frying pan*

Soul: So uncool...

Maka: But, what happened?

A.R.: *Still being hit over the head with the frying pan* You know when D-Omega played Call Me Maybe? Omega fell in love with-

Omega: SHUT THE HELL UP! *Starts hitting A.R. over the head with a baseball bat*

A.R.: *Being beaten to Death by Kid and Omega*

Sierra: Sit down, both of you! *Says angrily to BSL and Kara-Sama* Or I'll be forced to sedate you!

Tech: *Pulls out medical instruments*

Style: *Pulls out medical pills*

Reso: Don't anger Sierra. The last person that angered her left the hospital with his head facing the wrong way.

Rose: Scary!

BSL: *sighs and pulls out a drumstick and smacks both of them on the head with it* there now tha-

Cj: KID you ok! BSL I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

BSL: (thats what she thinks!)

Cj: *grabs extra frying pan ans starts chasing BSL*

BSL: *jumps up into the place that her and Blackstar found*

BSL: try me!

Blackstar: Sit!

BSL: *sighs jumps back down and sits* fine!

Kara-Sama: fine! *she says then sits on the couch to watch tv* i am sitting!

Sierra: EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN!

Rose: I'd do as she says...

Omega: CJ?! When did you get here?!

A.R.: Now, as I was about to say... Omega fell in love with-.

Omega: SHUT UP! *Hits A.R. over the head with his baseball bat*

A.R.: All I can tell you is that she has 2 (A)s in her name.

Omega: SHUT UP! *Hits A.R. over the head again*

A.R.: Care to guess?

Omega: NO! *Hits A.R. over the head again*

A.R.: *Passed out*

everyone: *sits on the ground*

BSL: ya when did she get here?

Cj: i just got here!

BSL: ok! get done here!

Sierra: Now everybody shut up and let us do our jobs.

Style and Tech: Yeah! *Starts treating everyone*

BSL: i dont want to guess! (tell me! say it fast i got your back!) *holds up a drumstick and Knocks out Omega* there!

A.R.: *Wakes up* That's just her nickname! (The nickname has 2 (A)s in it.)

Omega: Once again, shut up! *Hits A.R. over the head again*

BSL: O_O now i got a bad feelling!

A.R.: *Faking unconsciousness* (Why do you say that?)

BSL: (i just do)

Kara-Sama: ya so do i!

Omega: You what?

A.R.: *Still faking unconsciousness* (If I even let slip a small detail, he's gonna go crazy... He can be worse than Kara or even you when angry.)

BSL: (i dont think thats posible! have you seen me completly pissed no you havn't! i rarily go completly pissed!)

Kara-Sama: what?

A.R.: (No, trust me! He draws power from both me and D-A.R. when he's angry. And that alone gives him enough power to blast a continent of the face of the earth! And scarily enough, that's just a quarter of it!)

Omega: Huh?

Kara-Sama: what?

BSL: (you should see me when i ma angery i am like a kishin, madness release, and BB all put together and yes i know a kishin is mad and has BB but its like they are three differant people! i am a freak, Kara-Sama: true!, BSL: aww so sweet thanks! i am a freak and i know it! most people wont admit it i will!)

Omega: What the hell?

A.R.: (Trust me! He's even worse than a kishin. And his personality will be 100x worse than that of D-A.R.! He'll be overcome with an unquenchable appetite for destruction and death! He's a real freak when he's angry. The sad thing is that he doesn't know it! He'll kill anyone, even the one he likes)

Kara-Sama: what?

BSL: (what ever ya thats how i feel but i threatoned to kill my friend the other day lol! should i just knock him out he is getting annoying wait why am i asking i don't care what you say about that i am going to knock him out) *picks up drumstick and smacks Omega on the head about 5 times* there!

Omega: What the hell, BSL?!

A.R.: (We'll have to communicate telepathically for now. And, The name begins with a K. And keep anyone and everyone aside from ourselves out of this conversation.)

BSL: SHIT *smacks Omega on the head with a drumstick about 55 times* there!_** ~thats what i was afraid of! and um wow!~**_

Omega: Again, what the hell, BSL?!

A.R.: (He's pumped with after-battle adrenaline. He can't be knocked out!)

BSL: (i wouldn't say that you don't know what im capible of! i can get someone to do what i want how do you think i get my cousin to pay attention! its simple and rally painful watch and learn) ANDREW!

Andrew: what?

BSL: *pinches his sholder*

Andrew: *is on the floor crying and freaking out*

BSL: (it wotks on Tony to! its lke i have them wrapped around my little finger!)

A.R.: (I don't have long!)

A.R.: (Question: Who does Kara have a crush on?)

BSL: (hehehe i was right! but her nickname is Kara-Sama not Kara! so tecneclly she has 4 As not two! and its Soul!)

A.R.: (I thought so... (Poor Soul has way too many fangirls) Anyway, I don't know who Omega likes. He seals his thoughts pretty well... But I DO know that it isn't Katana or Kara-Sama. Forgot her name...)

BSL: (KALLIE! HOLLY SHIT)

A.R.: And NO, it isn't Kallie (Hopefully...) But, I'm not certain... MAYBE it's Kallie

Omega : I told you to shut up!

A.R.: SHIT! BYE! *Disappears*

BSL: is it Mysti or my sister Mirina!

A.R.: Well, I have NOT idea who Omega likes... (That's just him. He just likes most girls. (Not love, like.) And he's depressed about being depressed...) Crazy, huh? who do you think would make a good match for Omega? (I've been trying to figure out who he loves, but I just gave up. Then I figured that he probably loves the same person that loves him...)

BSL: oh ok! um? i don't know! well i have an idea but i will need his personality, likes, and Dislikes!

Personality: Cool, Calm, Intelligent, Brave, Difficult to offend, Depressed

Likes: Games, Internet, Siblings, etc.

Dislikes: Kishin, Evil, Dark Alex, Dark Omega

A.R.: Will this be good enough?

BSL: ya um well let me see something! one of my OCs are really close to that! its kind of freaky though! you don't want to know who it fits! its freaky! actuall his likes fit me pretty well! and not so much his personality! but you really don't what to know i am really shocked about who it fits!

A.R.: Who is it?

BSL: (Mirina!, A.R.: o.O Wait a minute, let me check...) Holy crap... Just FYI, Omega's 14...

BSL: ya he is Cool, Calm, Intelligent, Brave, and likes: Internet, Siblings like Mirina and is around the age of Kallie and Mysti! and Mysti is a little more hyper than Omega but would fit him ok! Kallie would kill me if i told her this! thank god she is not here!

Kallie: *walks in the room* hi!

BSL: (SHIT shes back!, A.R.: Let's continue this telepathically... Anyway, why would Kallie kill you?, BSL: she um has anger problems!)

Kallie: THE FREAKING PICTURE SAYS ITS! DIE! *she says punching the picture*

BSL: (she is another Kid!, A.R.: Oh... Sort of like Omega when he's pissed off... And what did the picture say that made Kallie so angry?, A.R.: And what about Mysti?, BSL: it says "it's" she is a freak she can't stand contractions! its like kid nd his symmetry! sometimes worse!)

Kallie: DIE, DIE, DIE, DIE! *continues punching the picture*

A.R.: (Oh...dear..., BSL: ya she is not as messed up as Kallie not at all!, A.R.: Yup, I agree.)

Omega: Hey, what are you guys doing?

A.R.: Umm, nothing! Go back to sleep!

Omega: Heh, whatever... *Walks out of the room*

A.R.: *exhales* That was a close one...

BSL: (ya Kallie is crazy!)

Kallie: DIE! *still punching what is left of the painting and most of it is in little peices on the ground*

BSL: (i think she has lost it again!)

BSL: ya think!

A.R.: (I pity the painting... And to think that Kallie was so 'normal' before... So, we going with Mysti?, BSL: ya so do i and REALLY! how could you think she was normal i am trying to keep this from KK! and every time i laugh she is like what? and i say i cant tell you! probably the best idea!, A.R.: Yup, I agree. Now we just have to find a way of getting them together..., BSL: um? Katana! she may be 4 but she is vary powerful she takes after me!)

Katana: *comes skipping in* Lalalalalalala! Hi auntie!

BSL: hi Katana!

Katana: Mommy just gave me candy!

BSL: (WE'RE DEAD! RUN!, A.R.: HOLY CRAP! CAMOUFLAGE!) *Becomes invisible* (Thank god for Alpha's abilities! Anyway, know anyways we can get Omega and Mysti together?, BSL: follow me up here!) *jumps up into the secret place on the roof* (musical staff wrap up) *staffs come from her hands and cant beseen and pulls up A.R.* hi!

A.R.: Hey! Now, back to planning... (Hopefully Katanas hyper-ness doesn't lead her up here...)

BSL: she does not know about up here! but ya if i can get Mysti here somtime i dont know where she is! but we have to be careful because she has a really amazing soul precept ability its better that steins! but ya

A.R.: So does Omega. He's almost god-like when it comes to detection. Thank god he's asleep right now. So, how do you think we can get both of them together? Just shove them into a closet (Worked with CJ), have my dark OCs kidnap one of them and let the other rescue him/her (Worked for Soul and Maka in my second one-shot). So, any ideas?

BSL: as long as we do not talk about this infront of her we are good!

A.R.: So, we go with option no. 1, option no. 2, or one of yours? (I made sure that nobody can here this conversation, not even Alpha, and not even Omega.)

BSL: SHIT! she is coming i can tell get out! she will kill you! why would you say that!

Kallie: HOW DARE YOU!

BSL: SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!

A.R.: Mind Erase! *Uses mind erase on Kallie which makes her forget the last 10 minutes of her life* (So much for that, we'll just let it play out...) uhh... *falls asleep from exaustion*

BSL: that was freakin close! watch what you say! but ya number 2 works on alot of people! and Mysti is not that smart! and almost powerless without Katana and Kallie so we need to get them out of here! i have an idea! watch this! *jumps down* Katana! i have some candy in my room come on i will show you it! *she says taking Katanas hand and taking her to her room locking the door behind Katana* Kallie can you help me with this page of homework *holds up a paper that say 'learning contractions'* (if i where you i would run!)

Kallie: ok *walks over and reads the paper* AHHHHHHHH!

BSL: Musical staff wrap up *pulls herself back up to the little room* there that will keep them busy! lets do this! she is insain!

A.R.:*wakes up* Okay then... (We'll make it look like D-A.R. kidnapped Mysti.) Agreed?

BSL: awsome!

Kallie: *still freaking out disstroying anything in her path*

BSL: but watch out of Kallie!

A.R.:*Dresses up like D-A.R. and uses contact lenses to give eyes a darker shade of brown* Do I look like D-A.R.?

BSL: (yes! but we need wait there she is! wait a minute and then go ok she will be under the room in about 1 NOW!) *Jumps down and quickly knocks Mysti out and teleports her to hidden prison cell guarded by arachnophobia members*

A.R.: *Quickly teleports back to secret room* Done. The Arachnophobia soldiers will to the rest... (I made it so that there are not torturers among them, just imprisoners..) So, what now?

BSL: um well we have to watch and Make sure Omega pays attention to what happened leave that to me! *she says then jumps out a window and heads back to Gallows Manor*

_**AT GALLOWS MANOR!**_

BSL: im going to injoy this *she says as she picks up a pair of cymbals ans crashes them ~dont worry this is not the charmed ones!~ waking up Omega then dissapears*

Omega: What the...? *Looks at scene* WHAT THE HELL?! *Runs to arachnophobia encampment, without Alpha*

A.R.: (Without a weapon, he must be in a real hurry..., BSL: ya think!)

Mysti: LET ME THE HELL GO! *is punching and kicking the gaurds*

Omega: I'M COMING! *Starts using Deathbringer on all arachnophobia guards*

A.R.: (I'd hate to be one of those guards..., BSL: oh shoot Yoshiman is going to kill him! Eruka is one of the gaurds!, A.R.: I'll handle this...) *Quickly replaces Eruka with JARAM (Just Another Random Arachnophobia Member) at the speed of light*

Omega: I'm almost there! *Still running past the guards, using deathbringer every now and then*

BSL: (wow we where right hehehe! this is fun!, A.R.: He's almost reached the prison cell...)

Omega: OUT OF MY WAY! *Uses Banish*

A.R.: O.O (I never knew he could use that! He must be super angry! BSL: ya think! we shoulf Piss him off more hehehe! A.R.: Okay then...)

Arachnophobia members: There he is! *About 1000 arachnophobia members charge towards Omega*

Omega: OUT OF MY FREAKING WAY! *Uses shockwave that blasts all enemies backwards and then start repeatedly using Omega-chop without Alpha*

A.R.: (Well, you wanted him pissed, he's Pissed..., BSL: AWSOME! but i got a better idea) *pulls out phone and calls Stein* i need your help with something cant tell you its a secret just meet me at the DWMA! *she says in a wisper

A.R.: What you thinking about?)

Omega: Almost there! *In front of the cell door* Now, OPEN UP! *Starts banging on the door*

Stein: what?

BSL: keep it down! i need you to dissect Mysti!

Stein: gladly i wanna find out what makes her soul precept so powerful!

BSL: have fun but do it fast and just put this on! *hands him a arachnophobia member outfit thingy*

Omega: Open the door! *Starts whacking the somehow-metal door with Soul Force*

A.R.: (I doubt the door with hold much longer!)

Stein: *grabs Mysti by the wast and pulls her throw the little door on the roof of the ceil*

BSL: (we had enough time!)

Mysti: LET ME GO! *she yells punching and kicking Stein*

BSL: (wow she is pissed off to!)

Omega: DESTRUCTION! *Destroys door easily* Where are you?! *Starts looking around*

A.R.: (I didn't think he knew destruction. And now BOTH of them are mega-pissed off. I hope we know what we're doing...BSL: i never know what im doing!, A.R.: Okay. How's Mysti?)

Omega: Where's that stupid door!? (My minds never been so clouded before! I just need to calm down and use my seventh sense, right? But, why can't I? What's this...feeling?)

BSL: (aww cute!)

_**WITH MYSTI AND STEIN!**_

Mysti: WHO ARE YOU!

Stein _**~she don't know it yet!~**_: you worst nightmare!

Mysti: no your Stein!

Stein: *takes of outfit* yes i am! *pulls out marker and draws outline of where he will dissect her*

Mysti: STEIN STOP THIS NOW!

STEIN: this will make you shut up *cuts a peice of ducktape and puts it on her mouth* there now to begin *he says pulling out a scalpal*

A.R.: (Holy crap! Omega needs to hurry...)

Omega: Damn it... *Uses ultrasound hearing and looks at hidden door* There! *Runs towards the door*

BSL: (don't worry i have a plan if he is late!)

Omega: *Crashes through door* Where to next? *Uses ultrasound and runs towards the little trap door on the ceiling* Almost there! *Goes through the trap door*

A.R.: (He's never late..., BSL: i hope because my back up just canceled on me! how dare she!)

_**WITH STEIN AND MYSTI!**_

Stein: *is shearpening the scalpal*

Mysti: *is uncontious on the diessecting table*

BSL: (ya i hope he hurries!)

Omega: *Crashes through door and looks at Stein and Mysti* What the-? GET OFF HER! *Charges Soul Force*

A.R.: (Who was your backup?)

BSL: (i was going to have Kara-Sama come help! but our plan is working!)

Stein: make me!

BSL: (he better not think about telling him what we are up to!)

Omega: Soul Force! SOUL SCRAMBLE! *Scrambles Stein's soul*

A.R.: (Phew...)

Omega: *Wakes Mysti up and takes off duct tape* You alright?

A.R.: (Cheesey scene begins now... I'm recording! *Points to recorder*, BSL: ya really chessey! nice! i got a backup camera! *points to litte camcorder that is flashing but they cant see it because of the one ay glass* i love life! we are asome!)

Omega: Hey Mysti, you alright?

Mysti: what happened!

BSL: (we're so awsome!)

Mysti: im fine but what happened?

Omega: Nothing much... *Glances at Stein and then at the broken down door*

A.R.: (Go on! Make a move, already!)

Omega: Oh, it's just the fact that D-A.R. transported you here...

Mysti: ya i new that part freakin Stein!

BSL: (HA! i know they really should just make the move its obveous they like each other! but they fell for it!)

Mysti: nothing much you sure! Stein is knocked out on the ground and the door is in a tree!

A.R.: (Damn Omega's gentleman-like personality! He need to make a move, and FAST! the suspense is killing me!, BSL: if he doesn't make a move then we can just start all over!)

Omega: Do you need any help? *Somehow hides blush*

A.R.: (They didn't even notice! And I don't think Stein will be saying anything!)

Omega: And no, nothing important happened...

A.R.: (Just... a bit... farther...)

Mysti: ya can you release the straps! i will kill him when he wakes up!

BSL: *sigh* (COME ON ok now the suspense is killing me to! i am vary impatient another thing me and Blackstar have incommen!)

Mysti: oh ok!

BSL: (she is vary gullible!)

Omega: Sure. *Undoes straps and lifts her up*

A.R.: (Bit more!)

Omega: Need anything else? And don't worry, Stein won't be waking up any time soon...

BSL: (i am about to go and try and kill her!)

Mysti: thanks! im good! but when he does me Kallie and Katana will be waiting!

BSL: (im going to kill her!, Kara-Sama kill who!?, BSL: AH! holly shit go away!, Kara-Sama: what are you doing?)

Omega: Maybe Alpha and I will help you...

A.R.: (DAMNDAMNDAMN! CLOSER! *Is now close to exploding*)

Mysti: ok!

BSL: (IM GONG TO KILL SOMEONE! AND IT WILL BE MYSTI!)

Omega: *Notices how close their faces are* Umm... *Blushes* Anything else you need me to do?

A.R.: (GAAAAH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!) *Uses wind to push Mysti and Omega over*

Omega: *Is now on top of Mysti* Umm... Sorry. *Tries to get up again*

A.R.: (COOOOMMMEEEE OOOONNNNN!)

Mysti: *starts to blush so bad that her intire face is red*

BSL: THATS IT TIME FOR PLAN B! *she yells jumping out the window anf running acrost the roof of Steins lab* Blackstar!)

Blackstar: *wispers to BSL*what?

BSL: do it!

Blackstar: ok! Tsubaki smoke bomb mode!

Tsubaki: ok! *she says transforming*

Blackstar: *throws Tsubaki down the whole in the roof*

BSL: Sibrina now!

Sibrina _**~she is my other sister!~**_: right! *she says jumping down the whole and grabing Mysti and throwing her in a safe then dissapears*

BSL: nice! (my only plan!)

Omega: Smoke? *Notices that Mysti is gone* WHAT THE-?

A.R.: (What sort of plan would this be...?, BSL: i don't know! i know im no help but hopfully he will find some thing to do!)

Omega: *Uses Soul Perception* Concentrate... *Finds Mysti* Got her! Teleport! *Tries to teleport Mysti to him, but ends up teleporting himself to Mysti*

A.R.: (Even I can't properly use those powers...

Omega: *Now in small safe with Mysti* Well, that could have gone better...

A.R.: (I am this close to laughing right now..., BSL: im already laughing! but i can make the safe smaller *snaps and the safe shrinks* there!)

Mysti: what is happening!

BSL: (YES!)

Omega: *Notices how small the safe is now* Umm... what's new?

A.R.: *Facepalm* (I should have known better than to let gentleman Omega deal with this...) (I give up!) *Uses mind-control spell*

Omega : *Absentmindedly kisses Mysti on the cheek* I-I'm Sorry! *Blushes crimson red*

BSL: *starts laughing uncontrolably*

Mysti: *face lights up no comment is in shock*

A.R.: *Starts laughing while listening to Soul Eater Tik Tok Parody on laptop*

Omega: (What do I do?! Ah, to heck with it!) *Kisses Mysti on the lips*

BSL: O_O HELL YA!

Mysti: *kisses him back*

BSL: IT TOOK LONG ENOUGHT!

Mysti: what was that?

BSL: SHIT!

A.R.: Let's scram! *Disappears*

Omega: What the hell was that?

BSL: deal! *dissapears*

Mysti: that was weird! wait whats that?

Omega: No idea... But, I suppose we'd better make the most of this until either BSL or A.R. get the idea to let us out... *Starts kissing Mysti again*

A.R.: Holy crap. That was close...

BSL: wait don't you have soul protect!

Mysti: *kisses Omega again*

Stein: *starts to wake up* what the hell? happened?

Mysti: *brakes kiss* he's up!

Omega: DIE, STEIN! *Blasts open safe door and charges out* DIE YOU GIRLFRIEND STEALER! *Starts hitting Stein with Soul Force*

A.R.: I'd hate to be Stein...

BSL: same here!

Mysti: (he called me his girlfriend HELL YA!)

Stein: Soul force: *uses soul force on omegas head*

Mysti: HELL NO! *he yell kicking Stein in the stomach*

BSL: i have nevr seen her use such language!

Omega: Soul Force, GOLDEN THUNDER! *Hits Stein over the head and electrocutes him with soul waves*

A.R.: That has got to hurt...

Omega: This'll! *Hits Stein* Teach! *Hits Stein* You! *Hits Stein* To! *Hits Stein* Hurt! *Hits Stein* MYSTI! *Uses Lightspeed strike and hits stein 20 times at the speed of light*

A.R.: Ouch, that has GOT to hurt! DEFINATELY.

BSL: ya think! *she says laughing*

Stein: still standing like nothing happened*

BSL: HOW THE HELL!

Mysti: what?

Omega: THEN, FACE THIS! DESTRUCTION! *Uses Destruction on Stein*

A.R.: Someone get the para-medics online, because destruction will blow Stein's insides up...*Stein gets blasted back from the force of the Destruction power*

Omega: *Collapses from exhaustion*

A.R.: ...

Mysti: OMEGA! *she yells bending down next to Omega*

BSL: should we help?

Mysti: you ok? *she says hyperventalating*

BSL: she has lost it!

A.R.: He's just exausted from the effort it takes to cast that spell. And it takes a lot more to use it on a human.

Omega: I'm...fine...dear. *smiles at Mysti*

A.R.: Omega just needs time to collect his stamina...

Omega: *Kisses Mysti*

A.R.: ..See?

BSL: ya atleast it can't kill him!

Mysti: good!

BSL: at least we finally did it! god did you relize how much using soul protect takes out of you? *she says as soul protect releases but she doesn't relize it*

Mysti: ok i swear BSL is around here somewhere? i can sence her soul its like she is right infront of me!

A.R.: She released Soul protect...

Omega: Meaning... what?

BSL: WHAT! SHIT My freakin soul protect won't work!

Mysti: meaning she is around here!

Omega: Who?

Alpha: Hey guys! What's up?

A.R.: Aside from Omega getting a girlfriend and Stein getting blown to bits by Omega, not much...

Alpha: Oh.. COOL!

A.R.: Now, who's around here?

Mysti: BSL is around here!

BSL: SHIT! she knows where i am! what?

A.R.: ... ... ... ... ... ... What?

Omega: What? Where?

Alpha: Need help? *Uses light-vision (Whatever light touches can be seen by her)* Oh, hi! *Waves to BSL*

A.R.: ...

BSL: (SHIT! they found me!) BYE! *she says Dissapearing into the shadows*

Mysti: what the hell is she doing here?

A.R.: Umm... I dunno?

Omega: Tell me, now.

A.R.: BYE! *Disappears*

Alpha: Oh... okay. I suppose it's time for me to go back to sleep. *Walks off*

Omega: (Just me and Mysti now...)

Mysti: (where the hell did she come from?, BSL: you didn't see anything) *gets hit by a drumstick coming from the left*

BSL: *is not on the left is on the right*

Omega: No WAY! Shockwave! *Knocks everyone (Except Mysti) within 7 meters backwards*

A.R.: Hey BSL, need help knocking them out? I can handle Omega, you can handle Mysti, BSL: sounds good and he really thinks he can knock me down with one shot HA! not that weak!)

A.R.: *whispers* Soul sleep *Snaps fingers*

Omega: *Instantly falls unconscious*

BSL: *starts to laugh* wow! i can knock out Mysti in one shot watch this! she is not vary stable so! *pulls out an electrical arrow and shoots it at Mysti* there!

Mysti: *falls on the ground unconscious*

BSL: ok now i have to! *jumps down and places Mysti next to Omega _**~i stoll that from your story hehehe!~**_and places her hand on his* i had to its so cute! *jumps back up to A.R.*

A.R.: Now what? We let them sleep? Or we photograph them? *Takes out camera*

BSL: take the photo! *she says smirking and pulling out a camera and snaping a picture* HELL YA!

A.R.: *Starts taking pictures* What for? Blackmail? Just to spread them around?

BSL: DUH Blackmail! why else! its no fun to do that! i love Blackmail!

BSL: ya!

A.R.: And that's all I have to say on the subject. I'll transport both of them back to gallows manor. *Transports Mysti and Omega back to gallows manor* Omega's status has changed. Social Status : Currently in a relationship with Mysti Calihana. (And only I (And now you) read these reports.)

BSL: so sweet! thats adorable!

well now that that is over! lets go!

A.R.: K lets go! to Gallows Manor! *he says then him and BSL transport to Gallows Manor*

BSL: sweet!

everyone else: where have you been?

BSL: busy! *looks down at Omega and Mysti then up at A.R.* O_O (SHIT!) *kicks there hands apart then looks up and smiles*

Tsubaki: (wow!, BSL: don't say anything! please!, Tsubaki: k!)

Stein: (BSL: YOU WILL NOT SAY ANYTHING or i will get Katana and Kallie!, Stein: deal!)

BSL: (Blackstar!, Blackstar: yep!, BSL: don't tell anyone about what happened earlier!, Blackstar: K!) _**~NOBODY! ask any questions! inless you Omega02x! tell me when i should tell the cast ok A.R.!~**_ lets finish the set from last chapter!

**Omega : Wow that was tiring...**

**Sierra : Not really. BSL and the cast did all the work.**

**A.R. : But... THAT MEANS-!**

**D-Omega : Yup! We aren't DEAD!**

**D-Rose : x.x *Still reforming after BSL mutilated her***

**D-Reso : x.x *Same as above***

**D-Alpha : Ooh! Soul protect, release! *Releases soul protect to reveal Soul 1/4th the size of Death City shaped like an eagle.***

**Alpha : Soul protect, RELEASE! *Releases Soul protect to reveal soul similar to D-Alpha but brighter***

**Omega : Alpha, Bright Scythe mode!**

**Alpha : Right! *Transforms***

**A.R. : Take this somewhere else! *Teleports them to the moon* Now that that's over with, question time! ~BSL: i deleted some because the person that was asking them is dead for now!~**

**To Tsubaki - Do you still sense your brother?**

**To Black Star - ...I have no idea what to dare or ask you... Oh I know! Why do you always annoy Kid?**

**To Soul - Sorry, the MANGA. You're in the same condition you are in the manga.**

**To Maka - What are you thinking of doing to Soul right now?**

**To Liz and Patti - Continue the Pah-tay! *Style and Tech appear***

**To Nygus - You'd better take care of the wounded...**

**To BSL - You seriously need to stop Black Star from doing anything my OCs were crazy enough to do...**

**To JB - *Drinks all of JBs coffee* I WIN! *Runs away***

**A.R. : Now that that's over with, I'm gonna go dissect someone...**

BSL: thank god! i am so sick of them! now Tsubaki its your turn!

Tsubaki: well ya he is always with me! and he is part of me!

Blackstar: THE AMAZING BLACKSTAR IS NEXT! because he thinks he can come and take one of the biggest missions on the mission board!

Kid: really! i didn't want that mission m father asked me to take it! so i did!

BSL: *sigh* next question!

Soul: its cool!

Maka: um? *blushes*

BSL: *evil smile* i know what she is thinking! and she doesn't even have to think about it! _**~ya that made no sence!~**_

Maka: stop doing that! wait what?

BSL: i don't even ha-

Soul: *kisses Maka*

BSL: new it!

Soul and Maka: *break the kiss to stare at BSL*

BSL: sorry! lets move on!

Liz and Patty: K! *they say running over to the dance floor*

Patty: HAHAHA! a random dance floor! HAHAHA!

BSL: haha! got to love Patty! shes awsome!

Patty: THANKS! *she says waveing her arm*

Liz: lets dance!

Style, Tech, Liz, and Patty: *start to dance*

BSL: next question!

Nygus: ok who is wounded!

BSL: um? no one!

Nygus: ok!

BSL: ok next question! oh its mine! ya think yes i know i am trying!

JB: MY COFFEE! YOUR GOING TO DIE! *charges at A.R.*

BSL: *sigh* Musical staff wrap up!*she says as musical staffs come from her hands and wrap around JBs ankle and she makes a fist and JB falls* Ha! i had to! I oh him one! thanks! hey i think i have a victom! *he says smiling evily and staring at Medusa than throws a drumstick and Medusa faints* there!

A.R.: sounds good to me! *he says draging Medusa of into a closet*

BSL: well next set! um? Alpha wanna read!?

Alpha: ok! this set is from: **Kittykat54321**

**Giriko - here *hand a wii plus the wii sports game* play it it is better than doing nothing**

**BSL - use drummer chop on giriko if he does not play wii sports**

**Free - since last time i saw you ,you were acting like a cat sooooo go catch some mice**

**(BSL use drummer chop on him if he does not do it)**

Giriko: what?

BSL: DO IT! *tosses drumstick at Giriko* DO IT NOW!

Giriko: im going *he says almost droping the wii*

BSL: *sigh* i can set up one of those with my eyes closed! what ever next question! he's still setting it up!

Free: WHAT

BSL: DO IT!

Free: meow!

BSL: japanese cat!

Free: nyan! *he says running do to the ow that must have hurt he hit that fake door HAHAHA!*

BSL: Hehehehe! next set Alpha!

Alpha: ok next set is from: **Cjsylvester**

**Chloe: Kid, Kara is our cousin. I'M your sister.**

**Zane: yeah, she has the "Patti's motivational voice" down pretty good.**

**Chloe: Yep! Now me and Zane are doing the questions this chapter! I'm first!**

**Dad, you still didn't answer the question! Me or Kid?**

**Liz you just won a free parking ticket! (it's not mine! I did not drive under 16!)**

**Patti do you want to go to the zoo?**

**Giriko Look! A completely real guy selling beer! (punches Giriko in the face)**

**Spirit I was kidding there is no beer.**

**Zane: O_O you WHAT!**

**Chloe: Your turn!**

**Zane: -_-**

**Kid how was it like under shock?**

**Free how did you steal the Grand Witch's eye?**

**Patti how did you make a three page test into an origami giraffe?**

**Soul what were your exact thoughts on when Kid broke down when you said the number 7?**

**Chloe: I like that last one!**

**Zane: I was just curious.**

**Chloe: That's cool!**

**Zane: see ya' later**

BSL: actually she is his sister!

Kara-Sama: yep! but im more normal than he is!

BSL: i can't say that!

Kara-Sama: have you seen what he did when he was two!

Kid: WHAT! don't say it!

Kara-Sama: he dis-

BSL: *hits Kara-Sama on the head with a drumstick*

Kid: why did you do that?

BSL: i know how it feels she is always telling someones secret! and she never listens!

Kid: thanks!

BSL: no problem! now back to the questions! oh ya i have the speach down to!

Lord Death: um?

BSL: i wouldn't say anything but he can expel me! so, don't freak out and try to kill anyone! sadly!

Lord Death: hey has enyone seen Spirit today?

BSL: nope where is he he is usually right next to you!?

Stein: now that you say it i haven't seen him since last chapter!

Maka: ya usually he is fallowing Soul and me! and he hasn't since last chapter!

Soul: i kind of like it one less stalker to worry about!

Lord Death: *stares at Soul i think! i'm not sure! cant tell through the mask*

Stein: i don't even sence his soul!

Mysti: *wakes up* wh...what happened?

BSL: _**~BSL: A.R.! she's awake! now what! shit i feel bad for Stein!~**_ hey Mysti!

Mysti: what happened *gasp* Stein *she says sounding pissed off*

BSL: (SHIT i forgot about Katana!) *walks back to her room* Katana?

Katana: yep!

BSL: *opens door to see all the candy is gone* wow! well lets go back with the others!

Katana: im tired! *she says putting out her arms to be picked up*

BSL: hehe! *she says picking up Katana and taking her to the living room with the others who are stil trying to find Spirit* hey i got Katana!

everyone else: hey Katana!

Katana: *fast asleep in BSLs arms*

BSL: *giggles and lays Katana down on the couch* hey Omega's up!

Omega: ya im up! you ok Mysti?

Mysti: yep!

Kallie: Mysti! you're up! _**~BSL: hey look she does have a sweet side!, Kara-Sama: im as shocked as you are!, BSL: i know but i created her! and i am freaking out right now!~**_

Mysti: ya but can someone tell me whats going on!

BSL: (SHIT! now what! she wants to know! i can't tell her!) you got knocked out!

Mysti: oh ok ~not so bright!~

BSL: well back to the questions!

Liz: WHAT! i can't drive! *she says still dancing*

Patty: sure ya can sis! *she is also still dancing*

BSL: moving on!

Patty: i can't! i got to dance!

Kallie: *starts freaking out*

BSL: *sighs then snaps and Kallie is in a sound proof room* thank god! now next question!

Soul: this dude is a complete freak! and i was right!

Kid: rude!

BSL: what ever! next set!

Alpha: ok this set is from: **Demonofthesilverstar**

**Demon: Hey. Creep stepped on some broken glass (don't ask) with some black liqiud on it and now she's at the hospital getting some stiches. I'm lonely now. Wait *smacks forehead* I can bring in one my OC's. SilverFang, get your butt out here!**

**SilverFang: Hi! I'm from the Teen Titans side of fanfiction. It is some weird sh*t!**

**Demon: *smacks her with rolled up newspaper* No! No cussing! Bad wolf, bad!**

**SilverFang: *grabs rolled up newspaper and smacks Demon over the head several times* Bad Demon, Bad!**

**Demon: *mumbles* Point taken... Okay Sil, do the questions.**

**SilverFang: Fine.**

**Maka: Take Soul out to the book store down the street, get him a book, and make him read it for the next two chapters. And if he doesn't...*taps on metal box labeled ''Soul's rabid fangirls''* I RELEASE THE FANGIRLS OF HELL!**

**BSL: Take Black*Star to something you like to do, but he wouldn't like to do. Like go shopping for something...**

**Grikio: When Demon said ''Do something funny'', she didn't mean throw cake at Justin.**

**Demon: You do that again, and I'LL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH BUDDY! (I do actually think you're cute Justin *blushes*)**

**SilverFang: Calm down, jeez. Okay Eruka: Why are you always hanging out with Free? Do you like him? Or are you just lonely?**

**Demon: Hold on. *gets handed paper from random docter person* Oh crap! Creep stepped on a piece of glass with Black Blood on it! Oh no, oh no, oh no! She's crazy enough as it is!**

**SilverFang: Er... Right. Last question and it's for our little buddy Ragnarok: Why is it that you always like to put your two sense in? And if you insult me in any way, i release them *points to cage of Ragnarok's fangirls***

**Demon/SilverFang: Bye. Watch out for Creep, it seems she escaped from the hospital and she could be anywhere by now so be careful.**

BSL: cool Hey! wow! Demon watch it! *she says throwing a drumstick at Demon* there! now back to the questions!

Maka: cool! *she says pulling soul down the street to his motorcycle*

BSL: Ha! thats awsome! oh cool im next! GROSS i hate to shop! _**~never thought you would hear a girl say that now did ya!~**_ um?

_**TEN MINUTES LATER!**_

BSL: i got nothin!

Giriko: im next! well i though it was funny! *gets hit with a drumstick*

BSL: I DIDN'T! _**~you better be good to him SilverFang! or i got a drumstick with your name on it well actually it has my name on it! *holds up a drumstick that says BSL* told ya!~**_ next question! wait there are ragnarok fangirls!

Ragnarok: rude!

Silverfang: *opens cage and everybody comes out and runs over to Blackstar* what the?

BSL: oh thats it!

Kara-Sama: step back people!

everyone but BSL and Blackstar: *steps back*

BSL: *madness release kicks in* DIE!

Fangirls: *see BSL and run at her throwing random objects at her*

BSL: what te heak? *she says barilly avoding one of the objects and trows drumstick at one of the girls who falls over in pain* it never gets old! and i never miss! *she says throwing another as one of the girls picks it up from the groun and snaps it _**~Kara-Sama: now they've done it!~**_* WHAT THE HELL!

fangirls: O_O oh no!

BSL: *starts shooting arrows at the running fangirls* DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! there! now back to the questions!

everyone else: i dont think we have to worry!

BSL: aww! well intill next chapter BYE!

everyone else: BYE!


	49. I FAIL! FREAKIN INTERNET AND COMPUTER!

_**I FAIL! FREAKIN INTERNET AND COMPUTER!**_

BSL: I AM PISSED!

Blackstar: what happened?

BSL: i had to go and pick up my nephew and we went to his house and i planed on typing well we couldn't get onto the internet to get questions! and then my laptop died then the story was lost and earlier today i wrote Blackstars name on my hand and half way through school it came off and people kept on trying to rub it of and i hit them_** ~well that part was fun!~**_ now i have to go and read **"The outsiders" by: 'j.E. Hinton' ****_~its a good book but i hate to be forced to read!~ _**up to chapter four and i am almost done but when i was reading at my sisters my nephew kept on playing this fake guitar and when he stopped my sister showed up and i had to leave and i got to read a little in the car but not alot then when we got home i am cramming to get this done so i can get back to reading! not a good day!

Blackstar: O_O wow!

Kara-Sama: wow a and don't forget the-

BSL: oh ya the quiz on chapter four then i am practicing for this 'court thing' we have to do in language and a project in science and this freakin fitness test i am freaking about oh and then i just started French class this quarter! and my friend who just had french said that we have like three presentations coming up in french so i am freaking out about those to! I just hope school ends soon! its horrible! and i used to love school! WHAT HAPPENED! (i wanna kill something! but what?) *sigh* im so bored! well thank god we had a sub in math and we didn't have any homework because if we did i would freak! although i love math!

everyone else: O_O really!

BSL: yep! and im good at it to! but i hate Language but im good at it! science is ok! social studies I LOVE m teacher is crazy but not as crazy as me! he calls me frizz!

everyone else: what why?

BSL: my hair is like nine inches out! and its curly! so that does not help! but im ok with it! its still not as bad as what he called my friend!

everyone else: what did he call her?

BSL: he last name is cob _**~well something like that!~**___and he called her cobbal!

everyone else: O_O HAHAHAHA!

BSL: i know right! well thats it for this update I hate telling people that i can't post a chapter! its depressing!

everyone: BYE!


	50. Chapter 46

_**CHAPTER 46! ~sorry about last time!~**_

BSL; HEYA!

everyone else: HEY!

BSL: ok um? Ragnarok questions!

Ragnarok: WHAT why!

BSL: holds up drumstick* do it!

Raganrok: OK! first set is from: **Omega02x**

**A.R. : Since all of my OCs are pretty trashed, and D-A.R. is pretty much gone (For now), I guess I'll ask.**

**To Black Star - (YEEEESSS!) Well, have fun! *Pushes into a virtual reality chair***

**To Soul - Seriously, you MUST be sharpening your teeth. Reso and Spirit are male scythes, and they don't have sharp teeth at all...**

**To Maka - Why don't you want to become Soul's weapon?**

**To BSL - (That chair should keep him occupied for awhile...) You seriously need to control your boyfriend...**

**To Kara-Sama - Why would you kill your weapon?**

**To JB - I WIN! YOU HAVE NO MORE COFFEE! (I drank all your reserves..)**

**To Stein - You are nuts. But, it's time to eat *crazy laugh* (Erm, sorry. Seems like D-A.R. still has a link to my mind...) Here's an alien. *Hands dead alien***

**To Spirit - (What do I dare him...?) Oh, I know! You're gonna stay in that isolation cell *Points to 3m x 3m x 3m room* until I kill D-A.R. (Which would be, NEVER! MWAHAHAHAHA!) Erm, make it for two chapters...**

**To Kid - What's wrong with Kara being your relative?**

**A.R. : All done! Now, I need to go reconstruct my OCs. It's taking too damn long. *Disappears***

_**SET NUMBER 2!**_

**A.R. : Hehe...**

**Sierra : What's wrong with everything here? There are corpses all over the place!**

**Style : More work for us!**

**Tech : Cool!**

**A.R : You three might be the few people I know that love to work...**

**Rose : Whatever! Now, what was BSL trying to hide from us?**

**A.R. : Nothing at all... (Lie!)**

**Reso : Really? I don't believe you!**

**A.R. : Shut up. It's time for some dares, questions, and whatever can come to mind...**

**To Black Star - Seriously, what is it with you and extreme sports?**

**To Tsubaki - Do you think that you could gain more weapon forms?**

**To BSL - (*Telepathically* You got the footage?) Anyway, why haven't you destroyed the manor yet?**

**To Soul - Being albino is cool, especially if you can use the genetic heritage to freak out people. (*cough*Liz*cough*)**

**To Maka - Where did you get the idea for the Maka-chop?**

**To Liz - Have you noticed that in several SoMa fanfics, you're usually one of the people trying to get Soul and Maka together?**

**To Patti - *Hands cryptic note that says: THE MUTANT GIRAFFES ARE COMING!* Know what it means?**

**To Kid - Please forgive me for destroying Death City...**

**To Lord Death - Do you hate JB for his addiction to coffee?**

**To JB - All your coffee is MINE! (And this time, I need it.)**

**A.R. : Now that that's all done, I need to get back. *Disappears***

**Rose : Something's up...**

**Reso : For once, we are in agreement...**

BSL: ok lets get a move on!

Blackstar: WHAT THE HELL!

BSL: um i don't th- SHIT! *gets attacked by Kallie* GET THE HELL OFF OF ME!

Kallie: IT IS NOT "DON'T" IT IS DO NOT!

BSL: WHO THE HELL CARES!

Kid: i thought she would be my sister! not Kara-Sama!

BSL: ya will someone get her the hell off of me!

Kid: Kallie get off her! *he says pulling on her arm*

Kallie: *attacks Kid*

BSL: REALLY! *she says pulling out a drumstick and smashing it on Kallies head* there! *she says looking at Kallie who is laying on the floor uncontious* now back to the questions!

Soul: (fine don't tell Maka but i am!)

BSL: next!

Maka: do you want me to be knocked out to fight!

BSL: yes *she says sarcasticly* im up! and yes i know i need to! im working on it! _**~i am kind smarter than him so i can find a reason to get him out of it! but im not that much smarter than him!~**_

Kara-Sama: MY TURN! because i feel like it!

BSL: if anybody dies its going to be you Kara-Sama!

Kara-Sama: O_O

everyone else: why are you so scared!

BSL: im not kidding!

Kara-Sama: she's not!

JB: GET ME COFFEE! *he sayss chasing after A.R.*

BSL: *sigh* i got it! JB you can't kill him! *she says throwing a drumstick at JB* there! _**~i am planing on revealing the secret soon! hey in two chapters we are having a birthday special! on 11-08-12~**_

BSL: there! i love torcher! *she says with an evil grin on her face*

Kid: im next! *reads over the question* because she is a freak!

BSL: for us that is a complement!

Kid: um? k?

BSL: ya we all know she is crazy! and so am i wait *thinks* im mad! and i don't even have Blackblood yet *she says evily*

everyone else: NO!

BSL: fine *she says pouting*

everyone else: movi- BSL!

BSL: Hehehe! i got a hold of Arachnes keys to baba yaga castle! *she says spinning the keys on her finger* well next question! O_O SHIT! they're on to us! i got it *holds up drumstick* should I! *she says so nobody but A.R. can hear*

A.R.: go ahead!

BSL: HELL YA!

Rose and Reso: X.x

BSL: now back to the questions!

Blackstar: extreme sports rock!

BSL: you're going to kill yourself! what do you want me to cry!

Blackstar: NO!

BSL: then don't try to kill yourself! Tsubaki your turn!

Tsubaki: ok! well i can only colect different weapon forms from my family and they are all dead! *she says sounding a little sad*

everyone else: wow *they sad sadly*

BSL: lets move on before we make Tsubaki cry! it's ok! (yep i do Hehehehe! i am so evil! well we are more me than you! inless you count your dark side! your dark side is strange but he ma- hey i wonder if i have a dark side?, A.R.: O_O wow! that would be freaky!, BSL: it couldn't be that much worse than i am already!, A.R.: true!, BSL: thanks! i know im insain! what do we do about the tape how should we bring it up hum?) i don't know, well becuase if i did i would be kicked out and Kid would kill me!

Kid: you bet i would!

BSL: *sigh* what ever next question!

Soul: true! *looks at Liz then looks at BSL* what do ya think!

Liz: i'm used to that!

Katana: *is hidding behind Maka*

BSL: you'rr scaring me neice!

Soul: sorry!

BSL: don't tell me!

Soul *sigh*

Maka: she's gone!

Stein: her soul is over nevermind its gone!

BSL: WHAT!

Mirina: *had dissapeared to*

Stein: Mirina is over where Katanas soul dissapeared*

BSL: *jumps out the window and jumps acrost the roofs of the buildings* YOU COMIN! *she yells from almost 5 miles away*

everyone else: O_O she's loud!

Mysti: i'm back!

Kallie: what happened?

Blackstar: COME ON! YAHOO! *he says jumping out the window after BSL with Tsubaki fallowing*

Mysti: whats going on?

Kallie: ya what is going on!?

Maka: just come on we will explain on the way!

Soul: *transforms*

Maka: *runs down the stares and out the door after Tsubaki and Blackstar*

Kid: lets go! *he says as he summons bleezebub and jumps on catching Liz and Patty and flying out the window after Maka and Soul*

Kallie: um?

Mysti: lets wait wheres Katana!

Kallie: i think that is what we are doing! *she says running down the stares with mysti, A.R., Omega, and Alpha*

Mysti: oh no! i can't i mean i an not sorry Kallie!

Kallie: i don't care we have to find Katana!

BSL: did you hear that?

Blackstar: nope what?

BSL: Kallie just said for her first time a contraction! oh my god! something most have happened! *she says speeding up*

Mysti: *has cought up with the others on the ground below Kid, Blackstar, and BSL* whats going on!

Maka: Katana is missing do you sence her soul me and Stein can't!

Mysti: i can't focuse!

Maka: i will wait with you! *she says then stops running*

Mysti: ok! *trys to use soul procept* SHIT! its not working! *she says freaking out about Katana missing*

Maka: its fine calm down and try again!

Mysti: *takes a deep brethe* ok! im going to try again *she says using soul procept to find Katana* she is about 20 miles to the right! how does she move so fast!

Maka: i don't know!

Kallie: you... guys coming!

Mysti: ya we think we know where Katana is! *she says running off again*

Kallie: *fallows behind Maka and Mysti*

BSL: hey there's Kid up there! *she says pointing to Kid who is flying right above them* wait where are we going!

Blackstar: hell if i know!

BSL: well maybe we should find out HEY KID! *she yells as Kid comes down to there level*

Kid: what?

BSL: do you know where we are going?

Kid: um? no! i will find out! *he says turning around to find Maka and Mysti* hey Maka where is Katana?

Mysti: katana is about 15 miles from here!

Kid: wow she moves fast!

Mysti: that was the last time i checked! i don't know where she is i haven't searched for her in a couple i will search in a minute *she says stopping to find Katana* she is about 15 miles away in the same place last time!

Kid: k! *he says flying back to BSL and Blackstar* she is about 15 miles ahead of us!

BSL: LETS GO! *she says going as fast as she possibly can* COME ON!

Blackstar: Tsubaki! ninja sword mode! *he says catchin Tsubaki in her ninja sword form* Speed star *he says speeding up to BSL*

Kara-Sama: where the hell are we going? *she says running below Kid*

Kid: follow me! *he says speeding up*

BSL: (shit he is fast! well if i can use any power related to music lets try something!) _**~i just came up with this!~**___ALLEGRO *she says speeding up almost as fast as Blackstar* Hi!

Blackstar: O_O wow! hi! how do you do that!

BSL: well the music term for music is Allegro *she says speeding up even more* wow! HOLLY SHIT! (ok ok what is the term for slow oh ya!) Adagio *she says as she slows down to the speed of Blackstar* oh my god that was AWESOME!

Blackstar: HELL YA!

BSL: i have never gone so fast in my life! bet i could do the freakin fitness test now! Ha!

Mysti: *turns to the left*

Maka: wrong way!

Mysti: trust me she is this way!

Maka: what about BSL and them!

Mysti: they will find us! (i hope!) only 5 miles to go!

Omega: where is she exactly!

Mysti: i don't know!

BSL: where is she we should be there by now!

Blackstar: you sure!

BSL: yep! im sure!

Kid: what's going on! i don't see them anymore! they are not behind us anymore!

BSL: what! where are they!

Kid: *stops in mid air and uses soul precept* i can't sence there souls!

BSL: SHIT! um lets go back then see if we can sence them i fail at soul precept but i can try!

Blackstar: LETS GO THEN!

BSL: ok! ALLEGRO, ALLEGRO, ALLEGRO! *she says speeding past everyone and coming up the edge of Death city yelling* ADAGIO, ADAGIO, ADAGIO, ADAGIO, ADAGIO! *she says then comes to a complete stop*

_**About ten minutes later!**_

Blackstar: holly shit that was fast! *he says finally reaching BSL with Kid not far behind him*

BSL: i didn't think it would go that fast but that was FREAKIN AWESOME! I LOVE IT! well anything! i got nothin!

Kid: nope but since we came this way they have to be that way *he says pointing to the path oppoite of the one they came down and they all start running down it*

BSL: im not going to do do that fast anymore Hehehe! ALLEGRO! *she yells going as fast as Blackstar*

_**WITH MAKA, MYSTI, OMEGA, KARA-SAMA, AND THERE WEAPONS MINUS BSL!**_

Mysti: over here! *she says pointing down one of the lanes everyone else fallowing her down the lane* Ahh *she screams falling down into this big pit*

Omega: MYSTI! *he yells jumping after her*

Mysti: No!- oof *she says hitting the ground then truns around to see Katana* Katana!

Katana: Mysti! *she says turning around to hug Mysti*

Kallie: Mysti you ok! *she yells down to Mysti*

Mysti: yep! i found Katana! *she yells back*

Katana: SISSY!

Kallie: ya!

Katana: IM SCARED! *she says starting to cry*

Kara-Sama: what...happened! *she says tryin to catch her breath* Mysti! *sigh*

Kid: THERE OVER HERE!

BSL: coming! *she yells running behind Blackstar and Kid* what happened! Musical staf wrap up *she says as music staffs come from her hands and wrap around them and pull them all up* what happened!

Mysti: lets get back to Gallows Manor!

_**~sorry i ran out of time to type so another CLIFFHANGER!~**_


	51. Chapter 47

_**CHAPTER 57!**_

_**~recap**_

_**Katana: IM SCARED! *she says starting to cry***_

_**Kara-Sama: what...happened! *she says tryin to catch her breath* Mysti! *sigh***_

_**Kid: THERE OVER HERE!**_

_**BSL: coming! *she yells running behind Blackstar and Kid* what happened! Musical staf wrap up *she says as music staffs come from her hands and wrap around them and pull them all up* what happened!**_

_**Mysti: lets get back to Gallows Manor!~**_

Mysti: OMEGA!

BSL: Musical staff wrap up *she says as as musicstaffs come from hand and wrap around Omegas ankle and pull him up _**~BSL: Hahahaha here we go A.R.!~**_ and drops him on his head*

Omega: WHAT THE HELL BSL!

Mysti: BSL!

BSL: what he wanted out i got him out!

Mysti: you ok! *she says bending down next to Omega*

BSL: what the hell is that?

everyone else: what?

Blackstar: you don't see that!

everyone else: nope!

BSL: turn around!

everyone else: *turns around to see a giant soon to be Kishin that looks alot like **'jack the ripper'** but bigger* O_O

BSL: what you just going to stand there kill time! *she says smiling evily, pulling out an arrow and preparing to shoot*

Mysti: KALLIE, KATANA!

Kallie: right! *she says transforming*

Katana: K! *she says transforming*

Mysti: *jums up and smacks the kishin on the head with Katana*

Katana: hehehe that tickles!

Kallie: Katana get a grip!

Katana: ok sis!

Maka: soul now!

Soul: ok *he says transforming*

Maka: *starts attacking the kishin* Die!

BSL: *shoots arrow at Kishin _**~i know its not a kishin but it is alost a kishin so i am calling it a kishin~**_ then pulls out another arrow and shoots it then repeats* DIE, DIE, DIE!

Blackstar: Tsubaki ninja sword mode! *he says catching Tsubaki who is a ninja sword and attacking the kishin*

Kara-Sama: BSL!

BSL: got it! *she says Transforming*

Kara-Sama: *catches BSL and shoots paralizer arrows at the kishin*

Kara-Sama and BSL: DIE!

Mysti: *jumps from side to side avoiding attacks from the kishin* Missed me! (wow there are advantages to being short!, Kallie: focuse on fighting!)

Kishin thingy _**~XD i love that!~**_: *jumps at mysti and claws her on the sholder and sends her flyingand hitting a tree*

Mysti: *hits the tree and falls to the ground*

Omega: ALPHA Silver Bow Mode Antimatter Bolt _**~Causes minor soul damage and major physical damage~**_ NOW!

Alpha: k! *she says transforming into a silver bow

Omega: Antimatter Bolt *he says pulling out a bright crismon color arrow and shooting it at the soon to be kishin* HOW DARE YOU HURT MYSTI!

BSL: _**~BSL: my plan worked *smiles evily*~**_

Mysti: *gasps in shock then smiles*

everyone else: O_O what?

Omega: um *wispers to Mysti 'should we tell them'*

Mysti: *nods still sitting on the ground*

Omega: K! well me and Mysti are dating! *he says helping Mysti up from the ground bracing her*

BSL: (A.R. go with it pretend you have no idea!)

everyone but Omega and Mysti: O_O wow!

BSL: sweet!

Mysti: you where there!

BSL: (SHIT! they're on to us!) what? *she says sounding really confused*

Mysti: i senced your soul at the castle!

BSL: (SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! ok i got an idea) oh that! ya i was talking to Eruka!

Mysti: i thought i senced Erukas soul but i really don't know her soul wavelength that much!

Kallie: REALLY!

Mysti: im so sorry Kallie!

Kallie: *sigh* it is fine! but you two are really dating!?

Mysti: yep! *she says hugging Omega*

BSL: (YES!)

Omega: *kisses Mysti*

Katana: gross!

BSL: *giggles*

Mysti: *kisses Omega back ignoring Katanas comment*

BSL: Katana go play with Jenny!

Jenny: hi Katana!

Katana: JENNY! *she says transforming back into a human and running over to Jenny then starts to play with her*

Mysti: *breaks kiss* wait has anyone seen Alpha?

Alpha: i am right here!

Mysti: oh! sorry! *she says rubbing her head sheepishly*

Alpha: its ok!

BSL: ok then lets get back to Gallows manor!

Mysti: Ok! Kallie Katana!

Katana: wha oh ok! *drops toy and transforms*

Kallie: right! *she says transforming*

Mysti: Kallie Propeller mode!

Kallie: K!

Mysti: *starts to spin Kallie*

BSL: what! I created her and I never new she could do that!

Mysti: bye! *she says starting to fly* _**~BSL: thats just weird!~**_ see ya! *she says heading twords Gallows Manor*

BSL: well im off! Kara-Sama! *she yells transforming*

Kara-Sama: wha oh *she says catching BSL* MUSICIANS SCALE *she yells as a measure apears under her and starts to flot up*

Blackstar: Tsubaki nin- wow! *he says catching Tsubaki and hopping from rooftop to rooftop as fast as he can*

Omega: um? hey guys!

Mysti: Omega! *she says turning around and heading back tords Omega* im so sorry!

Omega: its fine!

Mysti: BSL!

BSL: what!

Mysti: Omega needs a ride!

Kara-Sama: *sigh* fine! musical staff wrap up *she says as musical staffs come from the music staff shapes mark on BSLs weaon form and they wrap around Omegas foot**_ ~don't ask why i like torchering people! i just do!~_** and she continues off to Gallows Manor*

Mysti: really!

BSL: yep!

Mysti: *stares at BSL*

Kara-Sama: *glares at Mysti then freaks out* BSL do it!

BSL: *sighs then she turns Omega around so he is facing upright* watch out for the wall Mysti!

Mysti: what Ah! *she says hitting the wall and falling*

Omega, Katana, Kallie, and BSL: MYSTI!

Omega: *manages to catch Mysti* you ok!

Mysti: *opens her eyes to see she is alive but droped Kallie and Katana* thanks!

BSL: she ok!

Mysti: im fine! wait where is Kallie and Katana!

_**WITH KALLIE AND KATANA!**_

Kallie and Katana: *are falling from almost 50 feet up*

Kallie: *transforms into human form and picks up Katana swinging her over the gate so they do not fall that fast and she lands on her feet*

_**BACK WITH BSL, MYSTI, ALPHA, AND OMEGA!**_

Kara-Sama: going down *she says gripping the music staffs harder and they retract and she goes down closer to the ground*

Mysti: over there in the ally!

Kara-Sama: ok *turns slowly down the ally*

Mysti: over there next to the giant gate!

Katana: *transforms into human form and sits on the ground next to Kallie* now wha- wait its Mysti and auntie! and! Omega?

BSL: do not forget about Alpha!

Katana _**~just a reminder i havn't said it in forever she is only four!~**_: oh thats who the bow is! Hehehehe!

Alpha: yep!

BSL: well you two transform and we will get back to the others!

Kallie and Katana: k *they say transforming*

Mysti: *catches them in either hand*

Omega: *holds out his hand to Mysti*

Mysti: *puts Kallie in her hand with Katana and takes Omegas hand*

Omega: *wraps around Mysti so she won't fall* lets go Kara-Sama!

Kara-Sama: ok up we go!

_**AT GALLOWS MANOR!**_

BSL, Kara-Sama, Mysti, Omega, Alpha, Kallie, and Katana: *walk in*

BSL: sorry! well lets finish the set from last time! ok they are from: **Omega02x**

**To Maka - Where did you get the idea for the Maka-chop?**

**To Liz - Have you noticed that in several SoMa fanfics, you're usually one of the people trying to get Soul and Maka together?**

**To Patti - *Hands cryptic note that says: THE MUTANT GIRAFFES ARE COMING!* Know what it means?**

**To Kid - Please forgive me for destroying Death City...**

**To Lord Death - Do you hate JB for his addiction to coffee?**

**To JB - All your coffee is MINE! (And this time, I need it.)**

**A.R. : Now that that's all done, I need to get back. *Disappears***

**Rose : Something's up...**

**Reso : For once, we are in agreement...**

Maka: well i just loved books and at the time i only had a book in my hand and my dad pissed me off!

Liz: i am next! (yes i have! and i would!) yep!

Maka and Soul: what?

Patty: ME NEXT Hahahaha! *reads note* humm? wow! cool! Hahahaha! i remember that! i read about it in a little book! it means there are these really funny looking giraffes are coming to earth they live on Jupiter!

BSL: (interesting! hehehehe!) next is for Kid!

Kid: NO! *he says and begins attacking A.R. again*

BSL: *throws drumstick at Kid and CJ*

Lord Death: yes it does get annoying but he is vary smart!

JB: REALLY! AND GIVE ME MY COFFEE! *gets hit with a flying book*

Maka: MY BOOK!

BSL: they where not here earlier!

Mysti and Omega: we are dating!

Rose and Reso: O_O WHAT!

BSL: *faceplam* next question!

Mysti: um want me to read!

BSL: go ahead!

Mysti: ok next set is from: **hpfan10101**

**heys, i is here wth 8 questions.**

**1) soul, can i has hug? *gives him puppy dog eyes***

**2) kid, why do you like symmetry so much?**

**3) maka, why are you not in ravenclaw?**

**4) bsl, can kat, (my oc) be in the story?**

**5) patty, have you had too much loopy juice?**

**6) blair, why do you keep trying to seduce soul?**

**7) patty, (yes she gets 2 questions) do you like waffles?!**

**and finnaly…**

**8) everyone, what is your honest opinoin on SoMa?**

**thanks, goodbye!**

**kat: yea, seeya!**

BSL: ok um Soul!

Soul: O_O

Maka: EXCUSE ME! *she throws a book at hpfan* oh cool im next because Kid is uncontious! i don't know!

BSL: i took a quiz like that but i forgot what i was in! oh cool me next! and CAPITALIZE MY NAME! i am not bsl i am BSL! big difference! and um i will try and think about wait sorry i can't because that would just be confusing because Katanas nickname is Kat! sorry but i ca not

Patty: IM NEXT! what?

BSL: Hehehehe! ignore that! as for the next question she is Blair! what do you think!

Blair: hey!

Patty: oh cool another! yes i like waffles!

Liz: AH!

BSL: Hahaha! i can't get over that! next question!

everyone but Spirit, Maka, and Soul: its ok!

Spirit: DIE!

Maka and Soul: *Blushes*

BSL: Hahaha! next set!

Mysti: ok next set is from: **Yoshiman777**

**lynda and jenny; *take eruka to the hospital to heal***

**DTP; where did yoshi go**

**sasha; he seemed really pissed**

**john; steins dissapeared to**

**DTP; . . . you dont think yoshi got to him do you**

**john; im sure stein will be fine**

**sasha; lets get the questions done with**

**sasha; i shall go first**

**1)kid and soul- this is just a hypothetical question (or is it) but would you two makeout (as in a full on makeout) if the safety of CJ and maka was on the line**

**2)black*star- think your man enough to eat this without anything to drink *hands a ghost pepper (aka the hottest pepper on the planet)***

**DTP; my turn now**

**3) lord death- think you can give me some pointers on executeing the perfect reaper chop *looks toward spirit***

**4)tsubaki- why is it every story i read that has a truth or dare in it your always the one that gives the most torturing dares, example in one story you had kid take off his left ring and right shoe making him asymmetrical (well, more asymmetrical)**

**john; my turn**

**5)lord death; you gotta pick one or the other, neither is not an option *puts on a helmet* (just try chopping me, you do and spikes will deploy from this hemet and get your damn hand)**

**6)BSL- do you believe the whole 2012 thing**

**me?; *comes in with a tray of burgers* anyone miss me**

**DTP; where the hell were you**

**me?; whats it look like, i was making homemade burgers**

**sasha; they look delicious**

**everyone; *takes a burger***

**john; these are delicous**

**me?; *dark evil grin***

**DTP; *sees the grin, pales and stops eating* oh shit i know that look**

**me?; *grin goes ear to ear* whatever do you mean**

**DTP; that look of madness, YOUR BLACKBLOOD YOSHI! O_O**

**BBme; *shrugs* so you found me out *grin goes impossible big* so hows the burgers**

**DTP; *looks at the half eaten burger* what are we eating *starting to freak out***

**BBme; *chuckles and reaches into pocket* a better question would be *pulls out a familier looking giant screw* who are you eating *drops the screw to the floor before being engulfed in flames and disapearing with phoenix warp***

**DTP; *throws the burger and goes to throw up***

**john; *continues eating the burger* who cares what it is made of, its delicious**

**sasha; *looks at john* i worry about your state of mind sometimes**

**BBme; *voice from everywhere at once* may this be a lesson to you all, NEVER MESS WITH ERUKA, MWAHAHAHAHA**

**sasha; where the hell is he**

**DTP; i dont sense him anywhere**

**sasha; he must've left**

***in a random lab far away***

**BBme; *appears from thin air and holds out a soul* ive never tryed cloning an actual soul before *dark grin while grabbing vials labled DNA* this should be fun**

BSL: oh joy Stein is gone again he better not scare Alpha and Katana!

Kid and soul: um?!

BSL: no need! im not letting someone kill someone expecially if that person that is killing the person is the person i don't like!

everyone else: WHAT!

BSL: i don't know i lost myself half way through the first word! well next wait what? Hahaha! just kidding next question! (now she is just asking to die!)

Blackstar: THE AMAZING BLACKSTAR CAN DO ANYTHING!

BSL: NO! you can't even tuch that without burning yourself! (i am going to be mean and i hate myself for it! T-T) do it and i have no choice to tape you to the chair! T-T i'm so evil i hate my life! *starts to cry*

Blackstar: O_O um k!

BSL: T-T i'm so mean!

Kallie: SAY IT RIGHT!

BSL: kill me! just do it!

Kallie: O.o what?

BSL: you heard me do it!

Kallie: ok!

Blackstar: WHAT! NO!

BSL: let her! T-T im so evil and i don't like this kind of evil! T-T

Kallie: O_O now she is depressed!

Blackstar: i'm not going to let her kill you!

BSL: why not! *she says sounding depressed*

Blackstar: you're m- do not even think about it Kallie! im not going to let her kill my girlfriend!

BSL: let her!

Kara-Sama: she has lost it! *she says then slaps BSL on the face* GET AHOLD OF YOUR SELF!

BSL: why!

Kara-Sama: O_O i got nothin! wait! *wispers something to Blackstar that even i can't hear _**~SHUT UP NARRATIOR!~**_ mean!*

Blackstar: ok worth a shot (no not worth a shot its going to be awesome!) *he says kissing BSL*

BSL: *is shocked then kisses him back* i can't be- NO KALLIE! i can't beleive i said that! well next question!

Lord Death: i can not Spirit is not here!

BSL: me next! hell no! ne- cool! im not going anywhere near him i don't know what Yoshiman it is! so Ha i new it!

everyone who took a burger: *spits it out* GROSS! where is he!

Mysti: he is in an abandoned lab onthe outside of Death City!

BSL: what ever! intill next time!

everyone: BYE!


	52. Chapter 48

_**CHAPTER 48!**_

BSL: HEY!

Everyone else: HIYA!

BSL: when Sibrina walks in everyone yell happy birthday!

everyone else: ok!

Sibrina: *in walks a girl with a light skintone but not pale, grayish blue eyes, a green Kimono with fish on it, green high heal boots with buckles and chains on them, and a bright blue and green death sythe wth a Black handle and a moon shaped gem on the top of it*

everyone else: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

The green and Blue sythe: *transforms into human form and is 20 years old about 5'7" wearing a blue shirt with a skull on it and some sorta funky disign _**~BSL: ok now your just geting annoying freakin narator! one more comment like that and your dead!~**___what no! what ever try me! now where was i oh ya and grey pants with chains everywhere on them and boots with chains and straps and buckles on them with skulls on the toe of the shoe*

BSL: Dakota!

Dakota: hey BSL! *he says hugging BSL*

BSL: how was it in india! *she says hugging him back*

Blackstar: (WHAT!, BSL: calm down! *she says giggleing*, Blackstar: why!, BSL: he is Sibrinas boyfriend and its been almost seven years since i have seen him its fine, Blackstar: O_O)

BSL: Hahaha!

Dakota: *breaks the hug* what?

BSL: i do not think its something you want to hear!

Dakota: knowing you you're pro- *BSL slaps her hand over his mouth*

BSL: shhh! she is still here!

Dakota: Kallie still a prefectionist!

BSL: yep! well she is Kallie! i got it! *grabs Kallies arm and flips her on the ground* there now Dakota would you like to read the questions *she says passing him the questions*

Dakota: no thanks! how about Blueberry here!

Everyone but BSL, Mirina, Sibrina, Dakota, and Lord Death: what? who?

BSL and Dakota: Blueberry is Sibrina! we call her that because of her hair!

everyone else: Oh!

BSL: well Sibrina!

Sibrina: ok first set is from: **Ashura'sdaughter**

**Crystal: *Runs in* GET AWAY FROM ME WEIRDO!**

**Karma: *Runs in after her looking like Ashura* STOP RUNNING AND GIVE ME BACK MY GENDER CHANGE POTION!**

**Crystal: HAHAHAHA, NEVER!**

**Maddy: Hahahah, get her mom-dad-er-parent...**

**Karma: DARN IT! *Turns into giant wolf***

**Maddy: SNAP, EVERYONE COVER YOUR EARS!**

**Karma: NIGHTMARE HOWL! *Traps anyone who didn't cover their ears in a world of fear, including Crystal. She then turns back human* That should keep her busy...*Grabs gender change potion, drinks, and turns back to her female form, not looking like Ashura anymore***

**Dante: Um, can we move on with the questions?**

**AD: Ya, we really should read them off...**

**Karma: Fine:**

**1. Soul- Can you teach AD to play piano, she needs help? (AD: NOT COOL! Karma: So...)**

**2. BSL, Death, and Maka- Can you chop Crystal into sanity, SHE DRIVES ME CRAZY?!**

**3. Stein- If all the chops do is wake her up, can you try dissecting her? (AD: You know, she might actually be willing to depending on her personality changes.)**

**4. Crona- How do people hurt you, since you have black blood and all? (AD: WE NEED TO KNOW, CRYSTAL HAS BLACK BLOOD TOO!)**

**5. Ragnarok- Did you know you have a sister? (Ragan: *Comes out of Crystal* Hey bro! *Hits him in the head* AD: ...Now we know where he gets it from...)**

**6. Maka- Try using Dante as a weapon, he has an easily compatible soul. (Dante: No way, I am Maddy's weapon! Maddy: Sounds fun! Dante: ...Fine...)**

**8. Kid- Help Maddy be symmetrical, she has almost no symmetry at all! (Maddy: Wait, WHAT!? NO, NO, NO, NO! AD: HAVE FUN KID!)**

BSL: O_O wow! ASHURA DIE!

Karma: WHAT NO!

BSL: i know you are not Ashura i just wanna kill someone!

Karma: go away!

BSL: i won't kill you Kallie put Katana down! *she says watching Katana transform back into human form*

Soul: well im first um k we start tomarrow!

BSL: hehehe! gladly! *she says smacking Crystal on the head with a drumsick* well that was sad i only got to hit her once! no need for stein anyway!

Crona: well if they don't make me bleed then it can still hurt because it hasn'e gotten to the black blood!

BSL: Crona seems to be perky! oh well next!

Ragnarok: what! RAGAN!

Ragan: hi!

BSL: what ever on with the questions!

Maka: no Soul is my only weapon!

Kid: *eyes start to shimmer*

Kara-Sama: wait what!

everyone: nobody said anything!

Kid: *eyes are still shimmering*

Kara-Sama: what the hell! (Kid go away!, Kid: what the hell!)

Kid: it like!

Kara-Sama: your in my mind!

BSL: O_O wow! freaky! well Kid do it!

Kid: ok!

Kara-Sama: *reaches for a marker and hands it to Kid* here!

Kid: thanks!

Kara-Sama: ok now i am starting to freak out!

Kid: same here!

BSL: me to! that is freaky! completly freaky!

Kid: *withing eight seconds makes Maddy completly symmetrical* there!

BSL: wow! cool!

everyone else: BYE!

_**~sorry its short i Blackstarluver132 do not own soul eater! but anyway its short because my charger is broken and my laptop died then i have to use my moms charger and it only keeps it alive it doesn't charge it! and the charger fell out and i lost it all even though i already saved it CURSE YOU CHARGER!~**_


	53. Chapter 49

_**CHAPTER 49!**_

BSL: HIYA!

Everyone else: HEY!

BSL: well Dakota wanna read?!

Dakota: i seid i would so here we go first set is from:** Omega02x**

**Reso and Rose : O.O**

**Sierra : Stop looking so shocked. You never heard of someone dating before?**

**Alpha : Speaking of that, where is Omega?**

**A.R. : Oh, he's busy...**

**Sierra : What SORT of busy?**

**A.R. : Busy trying to find a way out of his room (Which someone must have locked...)**

**Sierra : Huh...**

**A.R. : Question time (And hopefully D-A.R. doesn't try to crash it this time...)**

**To Soul - Are you a cannibal?**

**To Maka - What would you do if Soul was somehow brainwashed into killing you?**

**To Black Star - What do you think of the Star Clan?**

**To Tsubaki - Any new techniques that you have?**

**To Liz - Would you describe yourself as a 'Matchmaker'? (Meaning you're the one getting people together?)**

**To Patti - I think that note was meant as a warning... *Points to hordes of mutant giraffes in the distance***

**To Crona - When you're fighting, you're freaking awesome.**

**To Kid - How many more souls to Liz and Patti need?**

**To BSL - (*Telepathically* If Omega finds that tape, he'll kill us...) Do what's best for Black Star, and don't be afraid to do it. (What would Maka do if Soul was going to jump out of an airplane?)**

**To Kara-Sama - Have you got any Black Blood in you? (And what's wrong with your real name? I rather like it, actually...)**

**To Katana - You're pretty tall for a 4 year old. (Why do I get the feeling that you'll be taller than all of us when you're older...?)**

**To Kallie - Are you obsessed with language or something?**

**To Mysti - What would you do if you found out that Kallie was in love with Excalibur?**

**A.R. : With that out of the way, we need to get back to building our army.**

***Crash is heard in the distance***

**Omega : *Runs into the room* What did I miss?**

**A.R. : ...The questions.**

**Omega : Oh crap...**

**Sierra : *Sigh* Everyone except Alpha and Omega, we're moving out!**

**Style and Tech : YES, MA'AM! *Marches out the door***

**Reso : ...Fine. *Walks out the door***

**Rose : 'Kay! *Runs out the door***

**Sierra : *Walks after them***

**A.R. : Have fun, guys! (And yes Mysti, Omega is staying...) *Disappears***

**Alpha : I'll go make myself a cup of tea... *Walks into kitchen***

**Omega : I'll be wherever Mysti is. *Smiles slightly***

Mysti: why so shocked?

BSL: ya you couldn't see that coming!

Mysti: aparently not!

BSL: what ever

Mysti: what! Omegas where!

BSL: did you not here him! in his room!

Mysti: Omega! *she says running down a random hall _**~ok now you're just pissing me off!~**___sorry bi-* _**~*slaps him on the back of the head* didn't think i knew how to Gibbs slap someone! i do! and watch your mouth Katana is still around here freakin Narrator!~**_

BSL: well then *hears Mysti pounding on the door* wow she is annoying! *sigh* well on with the questions!

Soul: no! thats gross!

BSL: well in a way we are!

Soul: O_O

BSL: its not that shocking! we eat souls and souls are used to be humans!

Soul: ya i guess you are right!

BSL: ya its gross! well on with the questions!

Maka: O_O um!

BSL: wow thats a good question!

Maka: um? well kill who ever did it!

BSL: that would ba my answer hahaha! i love killing things!

Blackstar: YAHOO ITS YOUR GODS TURN!

BSL: *giggles*

Blackstar: well im part of the star clan but the rest of my family is completly WEAK!

Tsubaki: *sweatdrop* im next no as i said before i can't get anymore tecniques!

Liz: im up! well sorta i quess!

Patty: wha? *stares out the window in shock* COOL! *starts to run out the door*

Liz: Patty! *she says chasing after Patty*

Kid: Liz, Patty get back here! *he says running after Liz and Patty*

BSL: wait i wanna kill something! *she says running out the door*

Kara-Sama: wait up! *she says chasing after BSL*

Blackstar: YAHOO *she yells running out the door*

Tsubaki: Blackstar! *she says running after Blackstar*

Maka: lets go Soul! *she says running after them all with soul behind her*

_**OUTSIDE!**_

Patty: wow thats cool!

BSL: um sure!

Kid: Liz Patty!

Liz and Patty: K! *they say transforming*

BSL: *pulls out arrow* lets do this! *she says shooting the arrow and repeating* DIE!

Kara-Sama: SKULL SHEILD! *she yells as a skull shaped sheild apears in front of everyone* ONE WAY! _**~meaning that they can attack and the attacks will go throungh but the enimes attacks will not!~**_

BSL: sweet!

Maka: hey! *she says running up beside Kara-Sama* what the heak!

BSL: come on, come fight!

Maka: *catches Soul* um? ok! *she says running up to BSL and Kid*

Blackstar: YOUR GOD HAS ARRIVED!

Tsubaki: *transforms into ninja sword*

Blackstar: *catches Tsubaki and begins attacking the giraffes* Speed star!

_**BACK AT GALLOWS MANOR!**_

Crona: my turn! *sounds scared as usual* th...thanks!

Katana: IM NEXT! i know mommy says i am to tall! hehehe!

Mirina: is she not tall! compared to Mysti! where is Mysti anyway?

A.R.: points to Mysti who is still pounding on the door*

Mirina: what is she- nevermind!

Kallie: i am up! i am not obsessed! i just think it is important!

everyone else who is there: YOU ARE OBSESSED!

Kallie: well that was rude!

Mirina: Mysti! come on you are up!

Mysti: NO! *she says continuing pounding on the door*

Mirina: um k!

everyone: *hears the loud smash* what the! oh hey Omega!

Mysti: wow!

Omega: freakin door wouldn't open!

Kallie: IT IS "I WILL" GOD DAMN IT!

Mirina: watch your language!

Kallie: sorry!

Mysti: hey where is everyone?

Kallie: oh they went to kill about 1,000 mutant giraffes no biggy!

Mysti: really! they could need our help! Katana Kallie come on!

Kallie and Katana: k! *they say transforming*

Mysti: catches Katana and Kallie and heads out the door*

Omega: Alpha bright sythe mode!

Alpha: *transforms*

Omega: catches Alpha and runs out the door after Mysti* I'm comin Mysti!

Mysti: wha? oh *she says waiting for Omega*

Omega: lets go! *he says pulling Mysti along*

Mysti: wow! hahaha! *she says running along with Omega*

Kallie: really Omega!

Omega: sorry Kallie!

Kallie: *sigh*

Mysti: there over this way *she says turning tords the way the others are and running with Omega fallowing her*

Omega: right!

Blackstar: hey look it is Mysti and Omega!

Mysti: hey need any oh my god what happened! Guys you ok!

BSL; ya just fine! *she says hanging upside down*

Blackstar: ha freakin cables cant hold THE AMAZING BLACKSTAR!

BSL: um wait i have an idea first Musical Blo- *cables wrap around her mouth* (WHAT THE HELL! RUDE!)

Mysti: gur

Kallie: come o- WOW! *gets flung out of Mystis hand along with Katana and a cable gets wraped around there mouths*

BSL: (how the hell do freakin mutant giraffes do this! it makes no sence!, Kara-Sama: really your bringing that up now!)

Mysti: let them go!

Nina _**~remember her she is Kittykat54321s OC! the crazy one!~**_: *comes out of know where* why should I!

BSL: (i knew it was to complicated to be just the power of giraffes, Kara-Sama: what ever stop bringing it up!)

Mysti: Nina!

Nina: *sigh* you're not that smart are you!

Kallie: msvf df "skjnr ewyr" wefv! _**~translated to: IT IS "YOU ARE" IDEOT!~**_

Nina: what?

Mysti: she is yelling at you because you said a contraction! she hates contractions!

Nina: freak show!

Mysti: how dare you talk to my weapon like that!

Nina: like im scared of a miester with no weapon!

Mysti: gurrr! (she is right but i can not let her know that!, Kallie you got Omega!, Katana: yep!, Mysti: true thanks give me a minute!) Omega we need to get them down!

Omega: Genie Hunter! *Alphas Blade transforms into the shape of the moon and Omega slashes at Nina but misses because he is wearing a blindfold _**~he has CNS (cronic nosebleed syndrom)~**_* DIE!

Nina: ha! *she says just standing there not doing anything*

_**BACK WITH THE OTHERS!**_

Mirina: maybe we should go after them they've been gone for a while!

Sibrina: i think you're right! Dakota!

Dakota: Right! *he says transforming into a sythe*

Sibrina: lets go! *she says catching Dakota and running out of the door with Mirina following her with a grenade in her hand*

_**BACK WITH THE OTHERS!**_

Mysti: (SHOOT I WANNA HELP im so useless! T-T wait! i got it hehehe!) *charges at the cables that are holding up Kallie*

Kallie: what is she doing!

Katana: Hehehe!

Mysti: *snaps them over her knee and the cables drop Kallie and she repeats to the cables holding Katana then BSL*

BSL: hell ya! ok now i got the rest you take care of Nina! if i where you i would stand back! *she says looking at Mysti who steps back away from her* ok here goes nothing *sings high C and the cables colapse releasing everyone* _**~i have know idea how i can sing that high! most normal people can barily hit a high G!~**_ there!

Kid: *is passed out because Nina is only wearing one earing*

Kara-Sama: KID! Kid you ok! _**~aw brother sister love! hehehe! she finally likes her sister!~**_

Cj: Kid! *she says running over to Kids side*

Kara-Sama: *starts freaking out*

BSL: now thats brother sister love!

Kara-Sama: *glares at BSL* was th really needed!

BSL: nope but i felt like saying it!

Kara-Sama: what ever what about Kid!

BSL: i donno

Kara-Sama: really!

BSL: what ask Kallie!

Kara-Sama: no she is a freak!

BSL: cant fight with ya there!

Kallie: IT IS "CAN NOT!" GET IT FREAKIN RIGHT PEOPLE!

BSL: god calm down!

Kallie: fine! *she says folding her arms*

BSL: good! now one attack will get rid of her!

Blackstar and Mirina: NO!

BSL: why not!

Mirina: you are not going to kill yourself!

BSL: Hahaha!

Blackstar: what?

BSL: no im going to hit her with a drumstick *she says pulling out a drumstick and smacking Nina with it*

Nina: *body turns into black ribbons and then forms a red soul*

BSL: oh my god! she was a kishin egg! O_O freaky! well back to the questions! um Dakota next set!

Dakota: BSL we are out of time!

BSL: aww! oh well intill next time BYE!

Everyone else: BYE!


	54. Chapter 50

_**CHAPTER 50!**_

BSL: HALF WAY THERE!

Everyone else: YAY!

BSL: HELL YA! well lets get this chapter going um Crona!?

Crona: o...ok this set is from: **Yoshiman777**

***someone who looks like a teenage stein comes running in* get me away from this guy!**

**darkme; *comes walking in* ok what the hell did my madness side do, one second i was pissed at stein and the next im in a lab with this guy *points at the teenage stein***

**DTP; well glad to see the madness wore off, . . . but why is stein a teenager?**

**darkme; how the hell am i supposed to know, i cant remember what my madness side does, but whatever it was it sure messed with stein who apperently remembers**

**stein; you are fu**ing crazy!**

**darkme; just be glad he brought you back (not the same age but, oh well)**

**DTP; should we get to the questions now**

**darkme; might as well. . . wait where are the others?**

**DTP; jenny is probably playing somewhere and lynda is probably off on another adventure**

**darkme; ok then, on with the questions**

**1)all- sorry for whatever the madness side did, he is a total nutcase**

**2)all- if my madness ever gets out again kill me before i kill someone else**

**3)all but JB- do you think we should try helping JB with his coffee problem**

**DTP; my turn for questions now**

**4)lord death- when spirits back can you show me**

**darkme; well that was short *turns to stein* what the hell did my madness side do to you**

**stein; *shudder* i would rather not talk about it**

***flashback***

***steins strapped to a table with wires attached to the screw in his head***

**BByoshi; *turns a dial sending electriciy through the screw* this is what happens when you mess with eruka**

***after an hour of the electric torture* i think i should just put you out of your misary now**

***a iron plate with a dozen drills is placed over stein and turned on* this will be a slow and painfull death for you *the plate lowers at a slow pace***

***end flashback***

**stein; be glad you cant remember**

**darkme; *sigh* well even if he didnt bring you back i would have, you are half of my OTP after all . . . hey wait your around the same age as maka now XD**

**DTP; *facepalm* how did i know he would go there**

**darkme; shut up DTP -_-**

BSL: O_O wow teenaged Stein!

Maka: no!

BSL: *sigh* he is insain! DYM has lost it!

Maka: ya think im out!

Kallie: IT IS "I AM"! GET IT RIGHT!

Maka: what ever *she says running out the door and down the street*

DYM: GET BACK HERE!

BSL: shut it! now on with the questions!

everyone: he is still not as crazy as BSL!

BSL: aw than-

A.R.: *comes running in* I'm very sorry to tell you this guys, but...

Omega: What?

A.R.: D-A. .

Omega: ...You're kidding.

A.R.: I am not. I solemnly swear!

Omega: Congratulations D-A.R. You've just doomed us all.

Kallie: It is "you have" come on people!

BSL: *sigh* nobody cares!

Kallie: rude!

Alpha: Whose DNA?

A.R.: Well, BSL, Mysti, Kara-Sama, Kallie, Katana, Sibrina, Mirina, Dakota, Farren, and Taver...

Omega: Congratulations for screwing up, dude.

BSL: SHIT we are doomed!

Mysti: oh god!

A.R.: *Head falls down in shame*

Omega: I know!

A.R.: Oh god... (And every time someone new appears, I have a device that automatically samples their DNA. It's top secret...)

Farren: WIMP! _**~She's kind of cruel, eh?~**_

Omega: Farren, shut up.

Farren: And what are you going to do about? You can't even hit a girl!

Omega: *Eyes grow smaller* You're right! *Starts freaking out Kid-style* I'm garbage! I'm worthless garbage! I can't even hit a girl, much less FIGHT one! I'm doomed to die in a trash heap! OH GOD NO! *Starts sobbing* whatamigoingtodoicanevenhita girl... *Still freaking out*

Mysti: what the hell was that about Farren! *she says then sits next to Omega* its fine!

Omega: *sniff* It... it is? *Looks up at Mysti*

Kallie: GET IT RIGHT! IT IS "I AM" YOU FREA- *gets knocked out by flying drumstick*

Farren: No it isn't! _**~She's kill crazy like Kara-Sama, but she can be very dangerous after even seeing blood~**_

Omega: *Continues freaking out* I'm just trash! Nobody deserves me! Just leave out on the curb during garbage day! *Resumes sobbing*

Alpha: Farren, shut up or he'll never stop.

Farren: I missed the part where that's my problem...

Alpha: Seriously!

Farren: STFU.

Alpha: T-T *Starts crying in emo corner*

A.R.: Great! Now you've just depressed my best team!

Farren: Like I said before, STFU. *Death glare*

A.R.: T-T, I hate my life... *Sits in emo corner next to Alpha*

Mysti: ya! *glares at Farren* shut up! **~BSL: i don't think she is as kill crazy as me! yep he is just like Kid!~**

BSL: what?

Mysti: thats it i am going to kill her Kallie Katana!

Katana and Kallie: K! *they say transforming*

Mysti: *stands up and catches Katana and Kallie* time to die!

BSL: dont leave me out of this!

Farren: Bring it... *Draws evil-shaped sword from back*

Taven: *sigh*

Farren: If I were you, I'd run home to mama while you still can.

Omega: ohmygodohmygodohmygodwhatdoi dowhatdoido?! *Still sobbing*

Alpha: *Still crying in emo corner*

A.R.: T-T, I hate life *Still in emo corner*

Farren: So blackie, what's it going to be? ~Just so you know, she's an expert insulter~

BSL: hell no i am going to fight to you better get your ass out the door now!

Mysti: excuse a moi!

BSL: what your french!

Mysti: nope me and Kara-Sama fallowed you to school sorry it was Kara-Samas idea!

BSL: what ever! lets do this! hey that sounded vary Rasist!

Mysti: i am not leaving!

BSL: why leave im here! (shit) Kallie do not kill me!

Kallie: *sigh* whatever lets just fight!

Omega: (Pull it together... I can do this... What am I thinking...?) *Looks from Mysti to Farren*

Alpha and A.R.: *Still in emo corner*

Omega: HOW DARE YOU! *Jumps up and hits Farren square on the face* Soul Force, Soul Scramble! *Scrambles Farren's soul*

A.R.: O_O

Omega: Oh... OH MY GOD WHAT DID I JUST DO! *Starts freaking out even worse than before* Oh my god i hit a girl and i dishonered myself what am i going to do mysti will probably hate me what do i do?!*he says so fast that barily anybody can understand him*

A.R.: T-T *Goes back to sulking*

BSL: its about time!

Mysti: *is in shock* wow! why would i hate you!

BSL: thart was AWESOME!

Omega: *Still sobbing*

A.R.: T-T, why me? *Still in emo corner*

Alpha: *Recovers and walks out from emo corner* Okay, I'm better now... *Looks at unconscious Farren and sobbing Omega* O_O, what happened?

Omega: Oh god no what did i do?! what will alpha say? what will mysti say? what will sierra say? what will everyone say...? *he says really fast and is still sobbing*

Alpha: Never mind. I don't want to know...

BSL: SNAP OUT OF IT!

Mysti: its fine!

BSL: ya calm down or i hit you!

Mysti: NO!

BSL: fine!

A.R.: *Finally comes out of emo corner* Okay. Mysti, take Omega down to my lab. Drag him if you have to. In storage compartment 1 (Omega) there are some meds for him. Find the ones labelled 'Ungallantrophobia'. Those should cure him.

Mysti: um k! come one Omega! *she says taking his hand and pulling him up* come on! *she says running out the door with Omega* come on you will be fine!

Alpha: I have a brother who is insanely strong and insanely crazy...

BSL: oh sounds like me i am so insain and strong! *she says with a freaky cereal killer smile*

A.R.: really!?

BSL: yes!

A.R.: So?

Farren: *Begins to stir* What just-?

Alpha: NOOOOO! *Hand transforms into hammer and knocks Farren unconscious*

Farren: x.x *Unconscious*

A.R.: ...We're doomed.

BSL: sweet! nice Alpha! oh shit i forgot that our darksides are still out! *runs after Mysti* WAIT UP!

Kallie and Katana: *runs after Mysti* WAIT!

Alpha: I'll come with you! Omega may need his weapon. *she says running out the door after BSL*

A.R.: ...I guess I'll watch over Farren. *Shudders* T-T, i feel so lonely...

_**WITH BSL, MYSTI, OMEGA, ALPHA, KALLIE, AND KATANA!**_

BSL: wait where is Omega?

Mysti: what! *looks back to see no Omega* oh no!

BSL: oh crap!

Mysti: um! *uses soul procept* he is some where around here fallow me! *she says running tords a random street*

Everyone else: ok *they says running after Mysti*

Mysti: Omega! *she calls looking up and down random streets*

BSL: Omega! *she says also looking for Omega along with the others*

_**~to be continued!~**_


	55. Chapter 51

_**CHAPTER 51!**_

_**~Recap!**_

_**Mysti: what! *looks back to see no Omega* oh no!**_

_**BSL: oh crap!**_

_**Mysti: um! *uses soul procept* he is some where around here fallow me! *she says running tords a random street***_

_**Everyone else: ok *they says running after Mysti***_

_**Mysti: Omega! *she calls looking up and down random streets***_

_**BSL: Omega! *she says also looking for Omega along with the others*~**_

Kallie: guys! come here!

everyone else: *runs over to Kallie to see Omega sitting on the ground of the ally* what happened!

Mysti: Omega!

Omega: whydididothat! whatiswrongwithme! T-T

Mysti: Omega it is fine! do not worry! *she says with a smile*

BSL: ya there is no mark so you are safe!

Mysti: ya you are fine!

Omega: really *looks at Mysti*

Mysti: yes *she says smiling and holding out her hand*

Omega: if you say so *he says taking her hand and standing up*

BSL: come on we have to get going! we have to get back to Gallows Manor for the questions!

_**ABOUT 20 MINUTES LATER!**_

the search party: hey we are back!

BSL: god that was weird!

Kid: well that took a while!

BSL: what ever lets get on with the questions! um lets see Crona was doing them last time so Crona could you reread the set!

Crona: o..ok! the set is from: **Yoshiman777**

**darkme; ok then, on with the questions**

**1)all- sorry for whatever the madness side did, he is a total nutcase**

**2)all- if my madness ever gets out again kill me before i kill someone else**

**3)all but JB- do you think we should try helping JB with his coffee problem**

**DTP; my turn for questions now**

**4)lord death- when spirits back can you show me**

**darkme; well that was short *turns to stein* what the hell did my madness side do to you**

**stein; *shudder* i would rather not talk about it**

***flashback***

***steins strapped to a table with wires attached to the screw in his head***

**BByoshi; *turns a dial sending electriciy through the screw* this is what happens when you mess with eruka**

***after an hour of the electric torture* i think i should just put you out of your misary now**

***a iron plate with a dozen drills is placed over stein and turned on* this will be a slow and painfull death for you *the plate lowers at a slow pace***

***end flashback***

**stein; be glad you cant remember**

**darkme; *sigh* well even if he didnt bring you back i would have, you are half of my OTP after all . . . hey wait your around the same age as maka now XD**

**DTP; *facepalm* how did i know he would go there**

**darkme; shut up DTP -_-**

BSL: ok first question!

everyone: he did not do much he only turned Stein into a teen and chased Maka away! as for the next! ok!

BSL: *slips into Madness release* gladly! *she says holding up a knife*

Kara-Sama: give me my knife!

BSL: *madness release ends* sorry! *she says handing Kara-Sama the knife* well next question!

everyone: no it will not work! we have tryed!

Lord Death: gladly!

Spirit: *walks in* hi!

Lord Death: *wispers to DTP* hold you hand strait and hold it next to your side so they don't see you coming then strike!

DTP: ok *straitens his hand next to his side then smacks Spirit on the head with his hand* REAPER CHOP!

Spirit: X_x

BSL: nice! but drummer CHOP *She says smacking DTP on the head with her drumstick* there now how did that feel *looks down at DTP to see him uncontious* well dont look like im getting an answer! Hahaha! now um Mirina wanna read the rest of the questions!?

Mirina: ok! this next set is from: **Demonofthesilverstars**

**Demon: *listening to Taylor Swift ''Safe and Sound''***

**SilverFang: Jeez. Okay then Creep has been spotted and been returned to us by the nice S.W.A.T men. Unfortunatly, she's slightly more ''I wanna kill you for fun'' now so she's in cage with a muzzle until she behaves. *points to said cage***

**Creep: I'll kill you!**

**SilverFang: *smacks Creep's face multiple times* Stop acting crazy!**

**Creep: *reaches out to grab SilverFang's dog collar but is an inch short* Raaaahhh!**

**Demon: *pulls out headphones* What happpened? Oh, hey Creep. How'd your little ''rebellion'' at the hospital go?**

**Creep: Shut it!**

**Demon: Ooo, i'm so scared *sarcasm***

**SilverFang: Whateva! Questions Demon, questions!**

**Demon: Right. Okay.**

**Soul: Enjoy the bookstore?**

**Blair: I hate cats, but i don't hate you. So, here. *hands her a fully wrapped salmon* I'll be nice to you, but you have to leave Soul and every other guy alone for a solid 6 six chapters. If not, I'll put you in the ''dog section'' of the pound. Hehehehe...**

**Free: Here. *throws a tennis ball* Fetch!**

**Eruka: :3 I must ask this stupid question, my dumb single-minded 13 year-old self won't let me forget. Your powers are kinda cool, but would you change to a diferent animal if you could and what would it be?**

**Stein: Ever dissect a bear? Or maybe an octopus?**

**Crona: *thinks* I have nothing for you right now, but i do want to say ''Hi.''**

**Kid: Alright symmentry-obbsessed, here. *hands him 8 packs of Play-dough* Make something pretty!**

**Patty: *hands her Toys-R-Us mascot giraffe* You better run now!**

**Liz: *throws a (fake) snake at her* Mwhahaha!**

**Sid: Scare someone and i'll give you 50 bucks!**

**Justin: Uh... Do you know who Skillet is? They are a religous rock band, but they are super good!**

**And Lord Death: Your voice is really funny, but your Reaper-chops hurt like a b**ch! I think you need to chop your son sometimes. No offense to Kid, but he can seriously act like a dork (i say that as he acts like a doofus one minute and acts perfectly fine the next)**

**SilverFang: Well, I believe the thing with Free was demeaning and- *gets muzzled***

**Demon: Shut up. Bye!**

BSL: ok lets get started! wow that would be awesome can i kill her!

Kid: lets just start the questions!

Soul: no i did not!

Maka: oh come on Soul it was fun!

Blair: *meows* thanks! what! thats not being nice! *crosses her fingers behind her back* ok *she says sadly*

Free: BALL! *he says chasing it*

everyone else: O_O Hahaha!

Eruka: im next! aww thanks! No i would not change animals!

Stein: i have already disected a bear and an octopus!

BSL: wow! next!

Crona: u..um hi!

Kid: cool! *starts making something out of the play-dough* NO! *he yells as he messes up*

BSL: just mold it back!

Patty: *picks up the giraffe and bangs it on the floor and the head falls off* YAY!

everyone else: O_O wow!

Liz: EKKK! *she says jumping back*

everyone else: Hahahaha!

BSL: its fake! hehehe!

Liz: *sigh of releaf*

Mysti: it is not that bad!

BSL: (oh ya! *smiles evily*) *tosses fake bat at Mysti*

Mysti: AHH! KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT, KILL IT! *She says almost crying in fear*

Omega: BSL really! leave her alone!

BSL: i had to!

Mysti: KILL IT!

BSL: Mysti! it is fake!

Mysti: *stands still* oh!

KK: OM NOM NOM!

everyone else: what the!

BSL: i made a big mistake and gave her pistachios!

everyone else: oh!

KK: om nom nom!

BSL: what ever on with the questions!

Sid: um ok! *dissapears*

everyone else: what *looking around*

Sid: *apears on the roof with a bat in a cage* hahaha i will enjoy this! *he says opening the cage and pointing it down at Mysti* this will be interesting

Mysti: BAT! *she yells freaking out* get it away *she says crying*

Omega: what the!

Kara-Sama: here! *she says handing Omega her giant knife that she keeps in her back pocket*

Omega: ok *he says throwing it at the bats wing pinning it to the wall*

BSL: wow you have better aim than Kara-Sama!

Kara-Sama: i dont hit people on purpuse!

BSL: you would if you could!

Kara-Sama: *goes and sobs in the corner* why me!

Kid: what did you do to my sister! _**~BSL: aww so cute! hmm i never thought Kid would say that to Kara-Sama!~**_

BSL: i told her she has horrible aim!

Kid: then why is she freaking out!

BSL: hell if i know!

Kid: *shrugs and walks off*

Mysti: *still freaking out over the bat*

BSL: um can i knock her out!

Omega: NO!

BSL: *sigh* fine! than shut her up!

Omega: how!

BSL: is it really necassary for me to tell you the only way you can knock her out!

Omega: what

BSL: do it she is driving me insain!

Omega: im not going to do it just to make her stop! thats just rude!

BSL: so! just do it!

Omega: no!

BSL: *sigh* fine *throws drumstick at Mysti*

Omega: *jumps infront of Mysti and takes the hit*

BSL: *rolls her eyes* you done now!

Mysti: BSL! what was that about!

BSL: you are annoying and the bat is dead now! *snaps and the bat is gone*

Sid: where is my 50 bucks *he says holding out his hand for the money*

BSL: ignore him you don't have to pay him!

Justin: *is listening to music*

BSL: im not taking the time to get his attention!

Kid: WHAT!

Lord Death: (maybe my daughter! _**~Kara-sama!~**_)

BSL: Hehehe! nice!

everyone: BYE! _**~i am so sorry for the short chapters lately! i hope to get a long one up tomarrow but i can not promise anything i have a friend here so my time is shortened!~**_


	56. Chapter 52

_**CHAPTER 52!**_

BSL: HEY! i am hopeing for this to be pretty long so lets get going! um you know what back to the hat for fun! XD *she says handing Lord Death a hat*

Lord Death: *picks a name* reader is Sierra!

Sierra: oh cool! ok first set is from: **hpfan10101**

**I'm sorry for not capitalizing your name BSL! *bows rapidly* Sorry! Oh, back on to the questions, btw, Kat will be asking...**

**kat : sweet! im also okay with not being in the story, you have good reasons. Without further adue, 8 more questions!**

**1. Everyone, what would be your reaction to Soul and Maka becoming a couple?**

**2. Blair, do you like sports?**

**3. Random Toaster, do you feel left out?**

**4. Soul, ever done a rant on how uncool everything is?**

**5. BSL, what's your favorite number?**

**6. Spirit, Y U NO LET MAKA FREE?!**

**7. Maka, have you ever tried just giving your dad a good smack in the head, then screaming "Just try being a better father, you idiot!"?**

**and Kid's favorite number...**

**9… JK!**

**8. Kid, what would you do if you couldn't make anything look better?**

**That should be interesting...**

**Kat : Yes, yes it will! :3**

BSL: (HA! its about time!) ya im sorry about that Kat! now lets start the questions!

everyone but Spirit, Maka, and Soul: we wouldn't be shocked

Spirit: Soul Evens!

Soul: someone knock him out he is anno- nevermind! *he says looking over to see Spirit knocked out on the floor with Maka standing over him with a freaky look on her face holding a book* wow!

Blair: my turn! gross!

BSL: they are insain! really what is with people and toasters!

Soul: um no!

BSL: oh my turn! 21! don't ask why!

Kid: O_O ITS SEVEN TIMES THREE AHHHH! *goes in the emo corner and sobs*

BSL: oops!

Kara-Sama: really BSL! really!

BSL: sorry!

Kara-Sama: *walks over to Kid* it is fine Kid she has lost it!

Kid: *is shaking*

BSL: on with the questions!

Spirit: she is my daughter i ca- *gets hit on the head with a book*

BSL: good i was about to put him in the clown closet!

Maka: you still can!

BSL: *smiles evily then snaps and Spirit is in the closet with 100 clowns* there! now on with the questions!

Maka: no but it would just make him cry and embarras me!

Kid: *is in the corner murmmering something to himself*

BSL: i think Kid is busy!

Kara-Sama: YA THINK!

BSL: no i know! now next question!

Sierra: ok next set is from: **Ashura'sDaughter**

**Crystal : WHAT THE- BSL, WHY DID YOU HIT ME?!**

**Karma : I asked her to...you are more insane than Ashura...**

**Ragan : WHAT ABOUT ME?!**

**Karma : YOU ARE AS MEAN AND ANNOYING AS YOUR LITTLE BROTHER!**

**Ragan : ...wow... *Grabs gender change potion* DRINK THIS YOU BEST*****

**Dante : ...watch the language...**

**Maddy : *Watching Kid* You best stay away from me...or you will feel the power of a shinigami and Kishin...**

**Karma : *Now in Ashura form* WHAT THE-**

**Ragan : *Smashes bottle* THATS WHAT YOU GET!**

**Karma : ...Let us move on before I kill someone, I do not see my dad anywhere so I can not kill him:**

**1. Kid- Why is 8 your favorite number, 0 is symmetrical as well.**

**2. Stein- PLEASE FOR ALL THAT IS GOOD IN THIS WORLD DISSECT CRYSTAL! (Crystal: Sounds fun! AD: Told you...)**

**3. Maka- Please tell me you do not like the Twilight series.**

**4. Medusa- JUST DIE ALREADY!**

**5. All- Who else thinks Stein looks cooler without his labcoat and glasses? (AD: I had to ask!)**

**6. ANYONE KNOW WHERE I CAN FIND A GENDER CHANGE POTION, I DO NOT WANT TO LOOK LIKE MY DAD! (AD: Awww, but you look just like a younger, scarfless him. Karma: SHUT UP!)**

**7. Ragnarok- Did you even know about your sister and what do you think of her?**

**8. Excalibur- FOOL! DRAG CRYSTAL INTO YOUR 5 HOUR STORY TELLING PARTY AND DO NOT LET HER KILL YOU! ( AD: You are evil today... Karma: I blame her for my problems.)**

**AD : These questions stink...**

**Karma : Give me a break, I look like my dad and I am tired. With those two factors, I am not going to have the best questions.**

**AD : There are hardly any questions!**

**Karma : I will do better next time!**

**AD : NO, MADDY WILL READ NEXT TIME!**

**Maddy : YAY!**

Stein: skip Kid he is freaking out! ok *takes Crystal into his lab*

Maka: i am next! how many times do i have to say it! i do not like Twilight!

Medusa: NO!

everyeone else: DO IT! he is ok!

BSL: Steins lab!

Karma: *runs into Steins lab then runs back out* O_O i think im good!

BSL: ok what ever next question!

Ragnarok: no and she was ok!

Lynda: NO, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!

BSL: actually the questions are ok!

Sierra: shall we move on!

BSL: yep!

Sierra: ok next set is from hey its from: **Omega02x**

**A.R. : To think that mutant giraffes can cause all that trouble...**

**Omega : Yeah... *Takes off blindfold* Much better.**

**Alpha : ...For now.**

**A.R. : On that note, it's question time...**

**To Soul - I'm surprised that you haven't had any nosebleeds for awhile. (Omega : Speak for yourself!)**

**To Blair - Stay away from Soul and Omega for at least 2 chapters, for Death's sake! (If you don't I'll wrap you in computer cables again!)**

**To Maka - *Imitates D-A.R.* You're next. *As usual A.R.* Good imitation? No? Whatever. Anyway, do you think a 'Worlds Largest Encyclopedia' attraction would be good? 'Cause there is one right outside and it's full of information.**

**To Kid - I sense a bond forming between Kara-sama and yourself.**

**To Dakota - What's it like, being one of the only death scythes that is actually a scythe?**

**To Spirit - Same as above.**

**To Lord Death - You got any missions for Alpha and Omega? (Preferably Three-Star, since their pretty strong) Alpha needs 198 kishin eggs and 2 witch souls to become a death scythe, and she only has 51 kishin eggs and 0 witch souls.**

**To BSL - How many kishin eggs have YOU collected?**

**A.R. : That's it, right?**

**Omega : Not everyone, but I suppose...**

**Alpha : Omega, can we go and search for some kishin now?**

**Omega : Yeah, sure. *Runs out the door with Alpha in pursuit***

**A.R. : Why do I feel so bored all of a sudden? *Looks at Stein and cracks an evil grin* On the other hand...**

**To Stein : Come here. I need to dissect you!**

**A.R. : Hehehehe. *Drags Stein into lab***

Mysti: speak for yourself! it was awesome i could actually fight without Kallie and Katana i wasn't useless!

Omega: you aren't useless!

Mysti: really! *she says turning around to look at Omega*

Omega: ya you are not useless you where vary helpful without you we couldn't have saved them!

Mysti: your so (oh shoot!)

Kallie: SAY IT RIGHT! it is "you are" just say it right for once!

Soul: i am first! ya i know i hope nothing happens! SID STOP!

Sid: oh *he says walking away putting a picture down on the table*

Blair: aww two more on top of the six i already have to wait! aww thats no fun!

Kallie: SAY RIGHT BI***

everyone else: O_O

BSL: ignore her! now Maka!

Maka: wow! nice! ya tha- wait WHAT *looks out the window to see the worlds largest encyclopedia then runs out the door tords it* OH MY GOD!

BSL: wow i thi-

Kallie: OH MY FREAKING GOD! *runs out after Maka*

BSL: what ever next!

Kara-Sama and Kid: what? o_o

BSL: i agree hehehehe!

Kara-Sama: (im going to kill her!)

BSL: don't eve-

Kallie: *yells from outside* IT IS "DO NOT"!

BSL: WHAT EVER! god damnit she is so annoying! well next question!

Dakota: *is talking to Justin* what *he says turning around*oh its cool!

Spirit: its fine!

Lord Death: actually there is a really weird kishin egg going around and collecting human souls and stashing them in an abandoned house down the street!1

Mysti: O_O not that house sh**

BSL: wow she is still traumatised! _**~wait have i told you guys about that moment? i forgot if not someone tell me and i will tell ya what happened!~**_ as for my question i have 87 i would have had 99 if Kara-Sama wouldn't have almost completly destroyed the Tokyo Tower *she says staring at Kara-Sama*

Kara-Sama: not my falt!

Kid: T-T i know how it feels! *goes back into the emo corner and sobs*

Kara-Sama: im sorry Kid!

Stein: LET ME GO! *he says trying to get free*

A.R.: stop squerming! *he says then closes the lab door **_~BSL: well whats left of it XD i love life only A.R. knows what i am talking about_********_hehehe!~_***

Sierra: next set is from: **Kittykat54321**

**Ashura - *shoves multiply potion down throut* now there are two ashuras**

**BSL - i did it so you can kill them both so go right ahead**

**Everyone - someone give me pistachios i ran out**

**Readers - Nina was originally suppose to be nice**

**Maka - have you read "Things Not Seen" it is a good book**

Ashura: what the *smacks KK acrost the room* NO!

BSL: aww oh well one is enough! *she says throwing a drumstick at Ashura*

Ashura: T-T i hate my life!

Everyone else: um

BSL: NO! she is insain when she has pistachios!

Maka: um *pulls out home made book and flips through it* oh here yes i have!

everyone else: O_O really is that necassary!

BSL: i do not know well next set!

Sierra: this set is from: **the soul alchemist 15**

**OK Soul can you please make out with my OC it was inspired by my best friend who is in,love with you;]**

**everyone please restrain maka from choping one of them**

**excalabur can you PLEASE just die already people would be talking about your legend from the 12th century (then lauph and try to kill you again whitch i would love)**

**f they already did hallelujah!**

**Soul if you had the chance would you sleep with maka**

**this question is for all the people in the question except (sick face) him: blackstar can you strangle and use enchanted sword on excalabur if that wont work stien can you disect him if that doesnt work maka can you use kishin hunter if THAT doesnt work ALLL AT THE SAME TIME 8 TIMES OVER!(FOR YOU KID I SAY 8)**

**Blackstar:if you ever battled Edward Elric from fullmetal alchemist do you think you could win without Tsubaki ?if you say yes i sweari would find you**

**PS:BSL my OC is called Colette**

Maka: WHAT

everyone else: *is holding Maka back from attacking ~i am going to call 'the soul alchemist 15' 'tsa' ok!~ tsa*

Kara-Sama: WHAT!

everyone else: O_O wha?

Kara-Sama: DIE! *starts punching tsa*

BSL: you did not tell us to stop her! shhh don't get Excaliber started!

Soul: (its not safe to answer that!)

BSL: shhhh! stop with the Excaliber! we don't want him to start! ok Blackstar (really is that really necassary! he has already almost killed himself i don't know how many times!)

Blackstar: HELL YA I COULD! THE AMAZING BLACKSTAR CAN DO ANYTHING!

BSL: (oh no! you come anywhere near him and i swear i will personally kick your freakin ASS right to hell!)

everyone: BYE!


	57. Chapter 53

_**CHAPTER 53!**____**~hey im sorry its a short chapter but i have to finish the Trial tomarrow and i am freaking out again! i thought toda would be the last say but nope we never finished!~**_

BSL: Hi *she says walking in with a giant jacket on sounding pissed*

Everyone else: Hi? whats up with the outfit!

BSL: *takes of the jacket* happy *is wearing a bright red jacket a white shirt and a bluejean skirt* i look like the american flag *she says sounding pissed again*

Kara-Sama: why are you dressed like that!

BSL: i am Cherry from 'the outsiders' im going to change its bad enough i have to wear boring clothes tomarrow to! *she says then walks away*

Kid: well lets get started! um Colette

Colette _**~the soul alchemist 15s OC!~**_: hi! ok here we go first set is from:** Omega02x**

**A.R. : I'm almost done building a new lab!**

**Omega : ...Since you destroyed the old one.**

**A.R. : *Depressed* I know...**

**Alpha : Well, everyone else is out there fighting...**

**Omega : Lucky them...**

**Alpha : ...So I guess Omega and I are the only ones left.**

**A.R. : Yup. And anyway, here are some questions and dares.**

**To Sid - What the hell is on that picture? (Omega : Don't tell me! I don't want to know!)**

**To Soul - Why don't you play the piano anymore?**

**To JB - To make up for the power I used to make that lab, I drank every single drop of coffee in Death City. (Sorry...)**

**To Blair - Remember, no causing nosebleeds or else I'll wrap you in cables and lock you away in the dungeons of my lab. (Omega : Seriously, who installs dungeons in their labs? / Alpha : *Looks at Stein* I have a pretty good idea...)**

**To Ashura - You're drinking that multiplying potion whether you like it or not! Enwrap! *Uses computer cables to wrap around Ashura's legs and arms and pours KK's potion down his throat***

**To Spirit - Why are you such a crybaby?**

**To Maka - What was in that massive book?**

**A.R. : Suck-ish questions, I know.**

**Omega : What is it with you and secret rooms? I've found about fifteen already!**

**A.R. : Only? I've got about a million ranging from Death City to South-East Asia.**

**Omega and Alpha : O_O**

BSL: im Back! *she says walking in wearing a long blue dress with a white over coat* there this is alot better! well- aww i wanna kill somethin! Lord Death got anything!

Lord Death: actually there is alot of kishin eggs in this one area and it does not look good!

BSL: sweet!

Kara-Sama: Sounds cool!

BSL: lets go! *She says running out the door*

Lord Death: *sigh* someone go with them!

Mysti: im good!

Kallie: Mysti come on! we only have 20 souls each!

Mysti: i guess it would be good for us! ok lets go! *she says running out the door with Katana and Kallie fallowing her* BSL WAIT!

BSL: wh? *she says turning around to face Mysti* what i got to go!

Mysti: we are coming to!

Kara-Sama: *sigh* fine but don-

Kallie: do not even say it!

Kara-Sama: fine but do not slow us down! ALEGRO, ALEGRO, ALEGRO, ALEGRO, ALEGRO! *She says as she speeds up really fast*

Mysti: how are we supost to keep up! *sigh* lets just walk watch she will pass it up! *she says walking off in the direction that BSL had headed* lets go guys!

Katana: hehehe!

_**MEAN WHILE WITH THE OTHERS!**_

Kid: well lets move on shall we! NO don't show him that freakin picture!

Sid: *puts down picture* fine!

Kid: what has gotten into him!

Soul: i still play!

everyone else: not as much!

Soul: fine want me to play i will play *he says sitting down on the piano bench and opening the cover to the piano keys and starts to play a really soul like song* _**~the freakin narrator is so stupid!~**_

everyone else: *claps and cheers*

_**WITH MYSTI, KALLIE, KATANA, KARA-SAMA, BSL!**_

BSL: where are they! oh well lets go Kara-Sama!

Kara-Sama: ok! *she says running at one of the kishin eggs killing it with not even five attacks* one down 23 to go!

BSL: sounds good to me!

Mysti: what you already started! *she says finally catching up*

BSL: YEP! *she yells from in her weapon form*

Kara-Sama: not our fault you took so long!

Kallie and Katana: *transforms*

Mysti: lets go!

Kara-Sama: you take care of 12 and i will take care of 12!

Mysti: K! *She says starting to attack one of the Kishin eggs*

Kara-Sama: *continues shooting at the sixth one* DIE! *she says then finally a bright red soul replaces the body* its about damn time!

BSL: (she is back!, Kara-Sama: shut up and be ready to use soul resonance!, BSL: OK!)

BSL and Kara-sama: LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!

Kara-Sama: THUNDERUS MUSICAL SHOWER! *she yells shooting the arrows at the sky and they come crashing down on the kishins killing four more leaving two* lets get this down with!

BSL: ok

Kara-Sama: THUNDERUS MUSICAL SHOWER! *she yells shooting the arrows at the sky and they come crashing down on the kishins killing the other two* lets get Mysti and go!

BSL: gladly i have questions to answer! *she says then eats the 12 souls*

Mysti: *is killing the last soon to be kishin* there!

Katana and Kallie: that was fun! *they say transforming into human form and splitting the souls between each other equally then eating them*

BSL: come on lets go! we will give you a head start go!

Mysti: wait Katana Kallie!

Katana and Kallie: *transform*

Mysti: *catches Katana and Kallie and starts to run as fast as she can*

BSL: ten nine eight seven six five four three two one! ok lets go! ALLEGRO, ALLEGRO, ALLEGRO, ALLEGRO, ALLEGRO, ALLEGRO! *she yells as she starts to run at the speed of sound* ADAGIO, ADAGIO, ADAGIO, ADAGIO, ADAGIO, ADAGIO *she says skidding to a stop almost falling off the side of a river* wow that was close!

BSL: NO DUH! well im going to go and the orb at the top of the DWMA! bye! i need a break! *writes out a note and attackes it to the front of Gallows Manor and runs off*

Kara-Sama: i might as well go to! *She says running after BSL* im coming to!

BSL: HURRY UP! *she yells from about a mile ahead of Kara-Sama*

Kara-Sama: im coming! *she says almost cought up to BSL*

_**WITH MYSTI!**_

Mysti: Ha the wait what is this? *she says picking up a note that reads:

_Dear Mysti, Katana, and Kallie,_

_Me and Kara-Sama have gone up the the middle orb on the top of the DWMA if you want come on up if not go right into Gallows Manor! and continue with the questions! i really need time to just hang out and have some fun!_

_ The AWESOMEST, BSL_ _**~i had to put that!~**_

Mysti: that is just like BSL! i guess i will go in with the others! *she says walking into Gallows Manor*

**_BACK AT GALLOWS MANOR!_**

Kid: well now that Medusa and Arachne are done with there little fight! lets get back to the questions!

JB: WHAT! *starts attacking A.R.*

Kid: should we stop him?

Maka: let him go! *shrugs*

Kid: ok well Blair stay away from soul and Omega!

Blair: *frowns and her ears flop over* fine!

Ashura: *is forced to drink the posion*

BSL: *smiles and starts attacking Ashura* DIE!

Ashura: X.x

BSL: ok one down one to go! *She says attacking the other Ashura*

clone Ashura: O_O *gets killed and souls flot up*

BSL: sweet!

Spirit: I AM NOT A CRYBABY! T-T

BSL: (ya he is!)

Maka: *starts rambaling random topics that were covered in the book*

BSL: *snaps and Maka is in a sound proof closet* there! ne O_O wow! COOL

everyone else: O_O she has lost it!

BSL: YA THINK!

Everyone else: we know!

BSL: good! well sadly thats all i have time for im off to go get ready for the trial! tell ya how we did (i am going to ick ther asses and i know it even if we don't win i know where one of them lives *smiles evily*)

everyone else: BYE!

~half day tomarrow i will have a longer chapter up tomarrow ok! BYE!~


	58. Chapter 54

_**CHAPTER 54!**_

BSL: HEY!

Everyone else: HEYA!

BSL: ok lets get started! um? hey Maka wanna read its been a while!

Maka: ok! first set is from: **Ashura's Daughter**

**AD: Marvelous reviews as always BSL.**

**Karma: *Looking normal, sitting in corner* Why can't I read off the questions...**

**Maddy: Because mom, it is my turn to read them!**

**Crystal: Why are you in the corner!?**

**Karma: BECAUSE OF YOU YOU STUPID-**

**AD: That's enough, we have a special guest! *A girl wearing a skimpy outfit walks in, she bears a slight resemblance to Karma***

**Ashura: *Runs over and hugs the new person***

**Karma: *Shaking in anger* AD, HOW COULD YOU CLONE ME?!**

**Clone: *Hugs Ashura back* DADDY!**

**AD: Well...It isn't a clone...more of a clone of your past self...**

**Karma: O.O. Kill her now...**

**AD: No way! Now everyone will know the secrets about your past...**

**seductive personality came in Spirit may have found someone for him...**

**AD: Can we move on?**

**Maddy: Oh, right! The questions!**

**1. BSL- What would you do if I cloned you?**

**2. All- Is Excalibur some kind of animal when he isn't in weapon form?**

**3. BSL- If you had to choose between fighting an immortal enemy to the death (you can't kill it no matter what) or fighting Black Star to the death (with him trying to kill you) what would you choose?**

**4. Kid- Would you rather kill CJ or live asymmetrical for the rest of your life?**

**5. All- Pirates or ninjas?**

**6. Maka- If your dad is staring at PK can you Maka-Chop him?**

**7. Black Star- Can you teach AD to be an assassin?**

**8. Liz- (I am so sorry) Play Bioshock all the way through or I will cut off half your hair and badly cut and dye the other half.**

**Maddy: Oh, that's it!**

**AD: We only do 8 for Kid's sake. I have another surprise next time...*Evil smile and laugh***

**Karma: ...YOU ACTUALLY GOING TO DO THAT?!**

**AD: *Vanishes but her laugh still echos through the room***

**PK: This has been fun, but now I am hungry...**

**Karma: NO HUMAN SOULS FOR YOU! (Who gets the reference?)**

**PK: Your no fun...**

BSL: thanks! oh cool another OC!

Everyone: HI!

BSL: well if it is ok with AD i would love to put you in my story! well lets start the questions I WOULD KILL YOU!

Everyone: nobody cares enough to find out!

BSL: got that right! m- IMMORTAL! DO YOU HAVE TO FREAKIN ASK! (plus i could kill it or have you foggoten?)

Kid: i- T-T live a-symmetrical! T-T *goes in corner and crys*

Kara-Sama: *Glares at AD* REALLY WHAT THE HELL kIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!

everyone: NINJAS!

BSL: HELL YA! i freakin love ninjas! and assassins! hehe

Blackstar: *smiles*

Maka: gladly *holds up a book*

BSL: Maka not now! what am i saying go ahead! i wanna help to!

Maka and BSL: Maka/Drummer CHOP! *they say smacking Spirit with a book/drumstick*

Spirit: X_X

Blackstar: what you think i just give out lessons! god i am not that stupid!

Liz: what is Bioshock?

Maka: Bioshock is a game!

Liz: no! i will not play it!

Maddy: ok then *She says holding up a bottle of colored hairspray and a knife*

BSL: why not use a sword!?

Maddy: ok *grabs one of Mifunes swords* lets do this!

Kid: so a-symmetrical T-T

BSL: thats just torcher (sounds fun!)

Maddy: thats the point!

Liz: NO *she says smacking Maddy* stay away from my hair!

BSL: *snaps and Maddy is in a cage* ok next question!

Maka: next set is from:** sol and dta (a guest)**

**Sol:ok**

**Maka:will you use soul to kill that clown**

**Spirit:be unlost**

**BSL:YOU are perfect for back star**

**Soul:you are the most uncool person ever**

**Justin:Do you like 3 days grace?**

**Lord death:there is spirit teach ME the shinigami-chop**

**Cj and kid:dress up like girraffes**

**Patty:look 2 girraffes.**

**Liz:you are now the bravest person ever.**

**Mirina:you are to awesome for my dares**

**Black star:you are the mighty black star**

**Sol:boring**

**Me:shut up please**

**Sol:ok**

**Me:really**

**Sol:no**

**Me:darkness of universe.**

**Sol:ahhhh no *dies***

**Awesome dance party**

Maka: ok Soul!

Soul: right *he says transforming*

Maka: *catches soul and charges at the clown but pauses* its not a kishin egg i can't!

Kallie: 'CAN NOT'!

Maka: sorry Kallie!

Kallie: it is fine!

Spirit: What no!

BSL: he don't listen! oh mine (i know! you can catch me at school qouting Blackstar everytime something happens when i sigh my name i sigh blackstars name where the dot on my "i" is! yes i have an "i" in my name!)

Soul: thats so uncool!

BSL: now you see why you are uncool! *taps Justin* your turn!

Justin: *did not feel her tap him*

Dakota: i got this! *walks over to Justin and waves* dude your turn!

Justin: oh! *reads question* oh acatually i am listening to them now!

Lord Death: i already tought DTP where you not listening?

Cj: what?

Kid: no!

Patty: aww!

Liz: awsome!

BSL: fine stand up the the kishin alone!

Liz: no im good!

Kallie: 'I AM'!

Mirina: aww thanks! *She says making a peace sign and tilting her head* hehehe!

Blackstar: HELL YA I AM!

BSL: *giggles* yep!

Everyone else: DANCE PARTY!

BSL: um? I wanna Dj! *she says snaping and a Dj station apears* yay! *sits on the chair with headset half on half off* ok any requests!

everyone else: *nothin*

BSL: ok then! *starts the song '_Symmetry_' by_ 'falling up'_* Hey Kid!

Kid: O_O YES *he says sounding super happy* YAY!

BSL: hahaha!

_**AFTER THE SONG IS OVER!**_

BSL: any more requests!

Justin: how about monster

BSL: i love that song! *starts to play '_monster_' by _'skillet_' then starts to sing along with it* hey do any of you find it strange i fell asleep listening to rock music last night?

everyone else: O_O really!

BSL: yep i was listening to _'this is war'_ by _'30 seconds to mars'_ its my favorite song and i think its funny because the amv i was watching lined up with your personalitys! its amazing!

Maka: what does it say about me!

BSL: *pauses the music* um at the beginning it says _"the good and the evil"_ ths good is Maka and the evil is Ashura but he is not evil of the Kishin hunter would have worked but i think it is amazing um then _"the soldier, the civilian, the martyr, the victim"_ the soldier is Mifune the civilian is Rachel the martyr is Tsubaki and the victim is Crona!

Tsubaki: what?

BSL: hell if i know then we have _"the liar, the honest"_ the liar is Medusa (fits her perfectly!) and the honest is Marie then _"the leader, the pariah, the victor, the messiah"_ the leader is Lord Death who else! then the pariah is Stein the victor is Blackstar! hehehe! and the messiah is Kid!

everyone else: wow perfect for Medusa!

BSL: i know right!

Blackstar: HELL YA IM THE VICTOR!

BSL: hehe! i know thats what i found awesome!that and the prophet is Justin!

Justin: cool!

BSL: ok *contiues playing the song and singing*

_**AFTER ABOUT 20 SONGS!**_

BSL: ok well i think its time to continue the questions!

Maka: ok next set is from: **hpfan10101**

**me : *comes back with kat trying to kill me* KAT! it's my turn to ask the friggin' questions! CHEESE!**

**Kat : fine.**

**me : thank you. i have a 3rd set of questions!**

**1) soul, have you ever thought about what life would be like if you and maka wern't lartners?**

**2) blair, have you ever tried seducing someone besides soul?**

**3) maka, ur dad is an idiot.**

**4) blackstar, your actor is a girl.**

**5) kid, 0 is not a number, so why do you like symmetry so much?**

**6) kat: *pokes stein in the face* what are you gonna do now stitch face?!**

**7) BSL,toasters are amazing. it's a fact of life.**

**8) patty, when did you start liking giraffes?**

**sorry for misspellings, i didn't want to use shift or bother with fixing stuff. blame my kindle for lartners. it's supposed to be partners.**

**kat : someone, give me a frickin' hug.**

**me : bye everyone!**

**kat : i'll ask next time, right?**

**me : yes. bye. I LUV YUKI SOHMA!**

**kat : O.o**

BSL: um ok! Soul start us off!

Soul: life would be horrible!

BSL: SHUT UP! DONT BRING UP THAT YOU FREAKIN IDEOT! Blair you did not hear anything *scribbles over the question* ok next question!

Maka: i know!

Blackstar: ya i know!

BSL: i think its cool! its awesome that girls can do stuff like that! _**~and it ia s voice actress not an actor an actor is a boy and an actress is a girl! and she does the voice of him she does not play him she voices him!~**_

Blackstar: really?

BSL: ya i mean i can sing Baritone if i wanted to but it is strange so i don't! Kallie put the knife away!

Kallie: *gives Kara-Sama back the knife*

Blackstar: really!

BSL: yep but i am more of a saprano!

Kallie: sing!

BSL: O_O

Kallie: come on please its been forever!

BSL: O_O *in shock*

Kallie: oh no!

Katana: ohhh!

Mysti: whats going on?

Kara-Sama: really Kallie you ask her to sing!

Kallie: i forgot!

Kara-Sama: she is going to freak!

BSL: hell no! i will not sing never!

Kara-Sama: you have to or did you forget about your concert!

BSL: that is different i do not have to sing alone! but i might as well be one out of five of the entire chorus wich is about 25 to 40 people!

Kallie: please!

BSL: no!

everyone else: PLEASE!

BSL: O_O (oh god! please no please please please!, Blackstar: you don't have to!, BSL: thanks but i need to find a way out of this) *dissapears*

Kid: oh well lets move on! Zero is a number but it is worth nothing! and how many times do i have to say i do not know i just do!

Stein: *uses soull force on Kat to send her flying acrost the room* thats what!

Patty: i am next! i donno i just do! but dont know when i started liking them!

Katana: hug! *she says hugging Kat*

BSL: hey look Kat is hugging Kat! Hahaha!

everyone else: when did you get back! SING PLEASE!

BSL: NO! well BYE!

everyone else: BYE!


	59. Chapter 55 long chapter coming up i hope

_**CHAPTER 55!**_

BSL: HEY! What up!

Everyone else: HIYA!

BSL: um well PK is going to read our questions!

PK: ok well first set is from: **ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**Blade: Hey**

**Hope : hey**

**Werewolf : hey**

**Blade : well lets go me first**

**1] thanks so much for everything i have been felling so much better since i met your story i mean i stopped getting picked on cause i stood up to some bullys they wont be bugging me anytime soon i didn't beat them i just yelled alot**

**2] KID NEED MAKA**

**werewolf : me next**

**1] SOUL NEEDS tsubaki**

**Hope : those aren't questions**

**Werewolf : for mine you do not have to be impressed**

**blade : but i said a thanks you have no emotions**

**hope : i have bordem witch is what you to are doing me next**

**1] bsl will you marry black*star when you are older**

**ALL : WE ARE PERVERTS SO MAKA AND SOUL GO TO A CLOSET AND LET US IMAGIAN STUFF LOL WE ARE THE C.R.E.E.P.S [ COOL RETARTED EXTREMELY ENORMOUS PERVERTED STUDENTS] SEE ALL IN THE FUTURE WORLD OF CANDY**

BSL: good for you its about time that is over with it is so mean what they do and why do they do it! nobody know i like to think two things!

**1. they are jealous of you**

**or**

**2. they have been picked on before and think it is payback on someone who does not disserve it!**

BSL: that is what is wrong with freakin people now!

Blackstar: what who whare the hell are they!

BSL: freakin ideots at my school! i lost track of there names! and they moved thank god i freakin hated them!

Maka and Kid: what?

BSL: i have no idea! skip those! (O_O really FREAKIN REALLY what the hell kind of question is that! _**~bet you know the answer XD its simple and did you really have to ask!~**_ i mean really its kind of embarressing!) as for the next quest- *rereads the questions and freezes*

Kara-Sama: what? *she says taking the paper and reading it* oh i get why!

BSL: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU HOW DARE YOU CALL YOURSELVES THAT! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! *she yells then runs out the door smashing everything in her path*

Kara-Sama: and there she goes! *she says running after BSL* BSL come back! i thats not what she ment!

BSL: don't care! she said it! *She says running with tears running down her cheeks*

Kara-Sama: oh man!

_**MEANWHILE WITH EVERYONE ELSE!**_

Blackstar: what happened to her! im going after her *he says running out the door*

Mysti: me to! *She says fallowing Blackstar*

Omega: *runs after Mysti*

_**BACK TO THE PRESENT!**_

BSL: ITS NOT RIGHT HOW DARE SHE SAY THAT! *She yells stopping at an ally way and leaning up aginst the wall and sliding down to the ground sobbing*

Kara-Sama: *is running down the street looking for BSL* BSL! BSL come on!

Blackstar: *finally caught up to Kara-Sama* anything?!

Kara-Sama: nope!

Mysti: god you guys are fast!

Omega: hey!

Mysti: when did you get here hahaha!

Omega: i said i was coming!

Mysti: oh! well lets go find BSL!

Omega: why did she run off!?

Mysti: i do not know!

Blackstar: *still looking for BSL*

Mysti: her soul is somewhere over down this street! *she says pointing down the ally she says running down the ally*

BSL: *still sitting aginst the wall sobbing* what is up with people! why do they say stuff like that!

Blackstar: Down here! *he says waving from where he is as Mysti and Omegga come running down*

Mysti: what happened BSL!

BSL: leave me alone what is wrong with people!

Mysti: BSL come on tell me what happened!

BSL: NO! *she says still crying*

Blackstar: Tell me!

BSL: no! *she says sounding depressed*

Kara-Sama: come on BSL!

Mysti: please we can't help if we dont know what is going on!

BSL: no! *she says sounding really depressed and crying*

Blackstar: *kneels next to BSL* its fine!

BSL: no its not nobody cares about what they say they should think before they say something like that!

Blackstar: like what!

BSL: *hands him the paper* last sentence!

Kara-Sama: *reads the paper out loud*

BSL: WHAT THE HELL

Kara-Sama: im sorry!

Blackstar: um am i supost to know whats going on!

Mysti: i have know idea!

Kara-Sama: its complacated! come on BSL we have to get back there!

BSL: no im not going back to that ideot!

Mysti: who ILOVESOULEATERKID?

BSL: ya that freakin set of questions pissed me off!

Kara-Sama: she dont mean it! she just doesn't like that word! ican't tell you what word i just dont want her to kill me!

BSL: Retarded the word is 'retarded' for god sakes! how can you live with your selves calling people that when they are not meanwhile there are people that are retarded!

Blackstar: oh so that is what this is about!

Kara-Sama: its her cousin! now you know thats what they ment!

BSL: i know! but that is insulting and i won't stand for it!

Mysti: come on you know thats not what they ment now lets go back!

Blackstar: *stands up and holds out his hand*

BSL: oh *she says taking Blackstars hand and pulling herself up* thanks *she says kissing Blackstar* lets go back! *she says walking back to Gallows Manor with Blackstar and Kara-Sama, Omega and Mysti fallowing*

_**BACK AT GALLOWS MANOR!**_

everyone else: i hope she is ok!

BSL, Blackstar, Kara-Sama, Mysti, and Omega: hey *they say walking in the door*

BSL: hi well im sad so untill next chapter i am so sorry about the short chapters latly but the weekend is comin up so i will have more time to type! but my mephew is coming over oh dear god im going to die some one kill me i dont want to have to deal with him again its horrible he is so annoying and will never leave me alone but i think i have a plan its called headset! but it hasn't so i need a new way any ideas i hope he wont be here all weekend dont get me wrong i love my nephew but he has major ADHD so he is really hyper and it takes him about an hour to fall asleep! so ya! thank god i will have all night to myself HELL YA i dont know what i would do if i could not have all night to type i would probably flip out well BYE!

everyone else: BYE!


	60. Chapter 56

_**CHAPTER 56! ~this is going to be short but i will have a longer chapter up tomarrow i hope! well lets start!~**_

BSL: HEY! lets get started! Soul!

Soul: first set is from:** a guest**

**?: ask the questions**

**Alright 2 stein I bought your tools here**

**3 BLS you are awesome cool and perfect for black star can I be in the story I like Tsubaki my name is grey star black stars younger brother by 3 minutes**

**4 black star you have now surpassed god**

**5 excalibur revive then die of a heart attack**

**6 every kid below 8 lifetime supply of candy 8kid your number 8 symmetry your sanzu lines are now connected**

**9 worry kid soul your the most uncool person ever**

Stein: how did you get those! *he says snatching his tools back*

BSL: my turn! aww thanks (i know! XD) sure but i need a discription leave a comment! with his discription!

Blackstar: HELL YA IM THAT GOD NOW!

Lord Death: *hand grows larger*

BSL: dont, even, think about it!

Lord Death: O.o (she caught me!)

BSL: Excaliber cant die he is part of Lynda now! (he is her problem now MWAHAHAHAHA!) next oh shit! everone in the room *she says pointing to a giant room*

everyone but the kids: *runs into the room*

BSL: *locks about 20 locks on the door* well that will help for now! so next question! wait you can't just i mean can not ust snap your fingers and the lines of Sanzu are complete! it does not work like that! you have to work to complete them!

Kid: sadly yes!

Kara-sama: i just wanna complete them and find my true power hehehe!

BSL: well next question! wait what? thats a weird question i do not get it! well next set!

Soul: we dont have time!

BSL: aww this is the shortest chapter ever T-T its so sad! im sorry!


	61. Chapter 57 i am so sad its so short! WHY

_**CHAPTER 57! ~i am hopeing this will be longer!~**_

BSL: hey! lets get started! Liz!

Liz: ok first set is from: **Omega02x**

**A.R. : I wonder how everyone is doing.**

**Greg : Probably still fighting. Wish I was out there fighting with my friends.**

**Alison : Yeah, me too.**

**Style and Tech : *Bursts through door carrying badly injured and unconscious Omega covered in blood* Someone get a med-kit!**

**Sierra : *Walks in carrying unconscious Alpha* Hurry, we need some help over here!**

**Alison : *Takes Alpha from Sierra* I'll take care of her, you treat Omega!**

**A.R. : What happened?**

**Style : 5000 Blades of Death. Both he and his darkside used it on each other.**

**Tech : The results were not pretty.**

**Sierra : I'm surprised he's still alive.**

**To Lord Death - Do you have a med-kit in the house, because he desperately needs treatment!**

**To Ms. Marie - I need you to take care of Alpha. She's likely to be traumatized and will cough up blood.**

**To Nygus - I'll need your help stabilizing him!**

**Greg : Omega's pulse is getting weaker!**

**Sierra : Damn! *Starts pulling out random medicine and treating him***

**Style and Tech : *Helping Sierra***

**A.R. : (Dammit! They can't keep fighting like this!)**

**To Black Star and BSL - If you want something to do, get to the DWMA and find my secret room. Bring back whatever medical supplies you can carry! Be careful, there might be some clones waiting to ambush you guys. You can take five others.**

**To Maka - You ever read any books on first aid? If you have, I need you to try and help Omega and Alpha.**

**To Soul - Quit standing there and start helping out!**

**To Kid - Can you help out?**

**Sierra : None of my medicine is having any effect!**

**A.R. : Then forget the medicine and start bandaging him up!**

**Alison : Mysti, I think they're very sorry to be the bearers of bad news...**

Mysti: *tears start streaming down her face as she runs over to Omega* O..omega!

Kallie: it is ok Mysti they will be fine! *she says putting her hand on Mystis shoulder* it is ok!

BSL: ya it is fine they wi- *hears the door swing open to see a girl with a short skirt like Makas but green still plaid with white legins under it, bring green hightops, Green come running in with another girl coming in behind her wearing similar clothing but they are black instead of white and purple instead of green* Azure? Zeta?

Azure: hi! ugh come on Zeta _**~Azure is the one in the green and white! and Zeta is the one in black and purple!~**_

Zeta: coming! *she says running up to Style and Tech* here i can help!

Azure: we need to get them to the DWMA!

BSL: leave that to me! *she says snaping and they are all in the DWMAs nurses office* wow this place is huge!

Kara-Sama: you have been here how many times and you are just now relizing that!

BSL: yep! i am stupid like that! XD hehehe!

Azure: not the time! now me, Zeta, and Nygus will help Alpha Sierra, Style, and Tech will help Omega!

Zeta and Nygus: right! *they say running over to Alpha and starting to pull out medication from Azures medical bag and sitting them on the table next to the stretcher*

Mysti: *falls to her knees beside Omega crying*

Kallie: it is going to be fine Mysti! *she says holding out her hand for Mysti to take it*

Mysti: *shakes her head no and continues crying*

Kallie: it is fine Mysti they will be fine! do not worry!

Mysti: i... i cant! *she says still balling her eyes out*

BSL: *sighs and talks to herself 'i can not believe i am doing this!'* Mysti it will be fine we have three doctors four nurses and Mrs. Marie!

Mysti: i...i know i... im ju...just s..scared! *she says sniffling*

BSL: i promise they will be fine *she says kneeling next to Mysti* (WHATS WRONG WITH ME! T-T i..im being n..n...NICE! AHHHHHHHH i wanna kill somethin now!)

Mysti: i.. i know! *she says wiping the tears from her eyes*

BSL: it is going to be fine we hae plenty of help!

_**MEANWHILE!**_

Mirina: i have just ordered some meds and stuff online! they will be here soon!

Azure: how are they going to get them here so fast!

Mirina: i have my ways!

Azure: ok *she says wraping Alphas arm with a bandage wrap*

Mirina: *hears the door bell ring* i got it! *she says going into her hidden cameras to see that the meds are here* oh they are here! who wants to get them!

Kara-Sama: i got them! *she says running out of the door*

Lord Death: dont run!1

Kara-Sama: *continues running* sorry!

Lord Death: and she never listens!

BSL: *sweat drop* know you know how i feel! i deal with her everyday! well thats not the problem!

Kara-Sama: got them! *she says running in holding up a container and then giving it to Sierra* here!

Sierra: thanks *she says opening the container as fast as she can to see some random containers that i have know idea what they are!* _**~really! freakin narrator!~**_

BSL: i can see what i can do i have never done this before so here goes nothin!

everyone else: O_O oh god!

Mysti: do not do anything stupid!

BSL: cant promise anything!

Mysti: oh dear god!

BSL: *Starts making overly complacated hand motions* Chiryō-shi! *she says looking up at the roof as a bult of turquoise lightning hits both Omega and Alpha*

_**~MWAHAHAHAHA find out if it works or not next chapter! XD i am so evil! if you are going to blame anyone its me and Omega02xs idea!~**_


	62. Chapter 58 its longer but not long!

_**CHAPTER 58!**_

_**~recap:**_

_**BSL: i can see what i can do i have never done this before so here goes nothin!**_

_**everyone else: O_O oh god!**_

_**Mysti: do not do anything stupid!**_

_**BSL: cant promise anything!**_

_**Mysti: oh dear god!**_

_**BSL: *Starts making overly complacated hand motions* Chiryo-shi! *she says looking up at the roof as a bult of turquoise lightning hits both Omega and Alpha*~**_

BSL: (god Damnit i hop this works!) *she says watching the lightning carefully*

Mysti: *is being held back* NO! OMEGA!

Kallie and Mirina: *is holding back Mysti by her left arm*

Katana: *is sitting on Mystis foot keeping her from moving but is not working* she moving!

Kallie: *steps on Mystis foot but does not seen to phase her* well she stopped moving!

Sibrina and Dakota: *are holding back her right arm* wow she is strong!

Kallie: yes she is!

Kara-Sama: *steps on Mystis foot as hard as she can with out breaking it*

Mysti: *still fighting to get over to Omega and Alpha but is failing wait no she is winning* let me go!

Kara-Sama: its for your own safty! and Omegas!

Mysti: let me go! let me go!

Kara-Sama: *sigh* we have to hold her back long enough for BSL to finish!

_**MEANWHILE!**_

BSL: *lightning stricks Alpha but she loses control of the lightning and it fails and she falls but manages to land on her feet* well that could have gone better! *she says in a cocky voice*

Kara-Sama: well now what!

BSL: i need some help Katana!

Katana: *lets go of Mystis leg and jumps up* yep?!

BSL: i need some help!

Katana: ok auntie! *she says skipping over to BSL and taking her hand*

BSL: ok now kust hold my hand when i do this i will do everything just do what i ask you to! ok?

Katana: ok!

Ranxe _**~Omega02xs OC along with Katie~**_: hey need some more help?

BSL: ya sure! the more help the better the spell!

Ranxe: k! *she says walking over to Katana and BSL and takes there hands forming a circle*

Katie: hi! i thought i would come and help! *she says walking over to them and taking Katana and Ranxes hands* ready!

BSL: ok here goes nothin! *she says holding her head up to the sky along with the others* Chiryo-shi! *She says as all the witchs souls expand to form one giant soul and a ball of turquoise energy is passed between them and gets bigger and bigger as a giant bolt of lightning is formed*

Mysti: OMEGA! *she says trying to get free but is failing*

Kara-Sama: oh my god she is strong!

Mirina: we can't let her go untill they finish!

Kara-Sama: i know!

Sibrina: god she is insane!

Kara-Sama: ya think!

the witches: *finishes the spell and the lightning ball smashes Alpha and Omega*

Mysti: OMEGA! *she yells finally breaking free from everyone and running over to Omega* Omega!, OMEGA! *she says falling to her knees crying*

BSL: *falls but is able to land on her feet* he should be fine soon! *she says walking over to Mysti who looks up at her with her bright violet eyes shimmering*

Mysti: y...you s..sure!?

BSL: im positive Myst!

Mysti: *nods 'right' but is still crying*

Sibrina: Mysti i am sorry about holding you back from protecting Omega and Alpha but it will help them!

Mysti: *sniffles* i know! b..but i am just scared!

Sibrina: i know!

Mysti: really?

Sibrina: ya i remember when Dakota was in a coma!

Dakota: -_- really! you bring that up now!

Sibrina: yes she needs to know that they will be fine!

Dakota: he will be fine if there is one person you can trust with safty of a person its BSL!

BSL: unless i dont like the person! like you can't trust me with the safty of Mifune, Ashura, and a lot more! but i wont let anything happen to Omega i swear! *she says raising her right hand* (T-T im being n...n...NICE ITS NOT NATURAL!)

Mysti: thanks! *She says wiping the tears from her eyes again*

BSL: welcome!

Mysti: when will they be up?

BSL: um? *studys Omega and Alpha* i would say about three hours or so!

Mysti: three hours!? *she says sounding shocked and sad*

BSL: don't worry Stein will watch- nevermind um Nygus will you watch them?

Nygus: gladly *she says walking over to Omega and Alpha and sitting on the chair next to Alphas stretcher*

Mysti: *is sitting next to Omega with tears trickling down her face on to her bright purple dress*

BSL: *sigh* what should we do to keep her mind off of this!

Medusa: i have an idea!

BSL: NO!

Medusa: -_- fine!

BSL: any other ways!?

Kallie: *holds up a camera*

BSL: good idea she can not resist the camera

Kallie: Mysti! *she says waving the camera*

Mysti: *does not move and continues crying*

Kallie: aww poor Mysti! she is really depressed!

BSL: i would be to!

Blackstar: (O_O really?, BSL: ya you know that! hehe, Blackstar: ya i know that)

Mysti: (i can not believe this i just can't, nothing happened to him its just a dream!, BSL: sadly its not a dream! i wish it was to Mysti)

Alpha: wh...what happened that fight went horribly!

Everyone else but Mysti: IT WORKED!

Mysti: *still depressed*

BSL: poor Mysti she is freaking out!

Alpha: do not worry Mysti! Omega is to strong and if it worked on me it will work on Omega!

Mysti: i, i know!

Omega: (what's going on?, BSL: oh my god! thank god your ok! Mysti is freaking out!, Omega: really! *he says sounding concerned*, BSL: yes! she is crying so hard that noth-, Omega: WHAT!, BSL: ya! *she says sadly then returns to her normal not so happy but not sad voice* should i tell her you are ok!?, Omega: ya tell her i am fine!, BSL: she probably wont listen! but i will try!)

BSL: ok Mysti you have to listen!

Mysti: *ignores BSL*

BSL: dont you ignore me!

Mysti: what then? *she says in a quiet voice*

BSL: he is fine believe me i just talked to him!

Mysti: *is still ignoring BSL*

BSL: -_- she is pissing me off!

Omega: *eyes start to open slowly* M...mysti?

Mysti: *looks up to see Omega looking over at her and wipes tears from her eyes* Omega!

Omega: ya!?

Mysti: you are ok!

Omega: ya! *he says weakly*

BSL: (oh thank god it worked!) *sigh of relief*

Mysti: *Starts crying tears of joy and hugs Omega*

BSL: no!

Mysti: *stops* what?

BSL: he needs to heal! right Azure?

Azure: right! *She says nodding and pushing Mysti back* sorry Myst!

Mysti: its fine im just happy he is ok! *she says sitting back down*

BSL: well now that everyone is ok lets start the questions! Mysti would you like- *turns to mysti to see she is asleep* well thats out of the question! so Patty?

Patty: hahaha! ok! this set is from: **Ashura's Daughter**

**PK : *Rubbing her head while sitting in the corner***

**AD : O.O *Sitting while staring at the wall* What have I done...**

**Karma : What happened to them?**

**Crystal : AD made a new clone...which nearly killed PK...**

**Maddy : HEY, LET ME OUT OF THIS CAGE! *Breaks out of cage* FREEDO- *Gets pinned to the wall by two black drumsticks* O.O**

**AD : *A girl resembling BSL but with black hair and eyes walks in* SHE'S HERE!**

**PK : AHHHHHH! *Starts running in circles***

**AD : *Looks at BSL* PLEASE DON'T KILL ME, I MADE HER BEFORE I KNEW HOW YOU WOULD REACT! *Fades into astral/ghost plane***

**Karma : ...BSL, this is A-BSL...(AD: Tell them about her then read off the questions! Karma: Fine.) AD wants me to tell you about her-**

**A-BSL : I can introduce myself. My DNA is a mix between BSL and Crystal, reasons being BSL's DNA made me "unstable." AD removed my love for Black Star so I wouldn't attack BSL. I also have complete control over BSL's abilities, including weapon transformation and Mega Music Blast. Best of all, it doesn't hurt me when I use it. I may be calm at the moment, but that is because of Crystal's multiple personalities, I am insane but not evil. I think that is enough. *Pulls out black drumstick and starts chasing PK* DIE!**

**PK : START THE QUESTIONS ALREADY!**

**Karma : Got it:**

**1. BSL- A-BSL is at least as strong as you, you can't kill her without letting on that you can easily be killed...**

**2. All- Just like BSL, annoy A-BSL and you die, or at least get drummer chopped...**

**3. All- If she gets kill crazy, then just bring in Excalibur (or a stuffed animal that looks like him) and she will kill him and calm down. (Because of Crystal's hatred of Excalibur)**

**4. Stein- My cat is covered with stitches...WHAT DO YOU DO AND HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE!?**

**5. Death- Why did you name Kid "Kid?"**

**6. Ashura- Why did you launch a cheap shot at Kid during your second fight with Shinigami-sama/Death?**

**7. Spirit- Go on a date with PK and come back alive! (Her outfit is skimpier than Blaire's, and she is seductive)**

**AD : *Only voice* ...I think I am done making clones for a while...**

**Karma : YOU BETTER BE!**

**AD : At least for one review...**

**Karma : -_- I blame Omega and Yoshiman for making her think of doing this...**

BSL: what the hell is wrong with you I SAID NO!

AD: EEK! *she says running out the door*

BSL: GET YOU FREAKIN ASS BACK HERE! *she says running after her*

Everyone else: O_O two BSLs! SHIT WE ARE DEAD!

BSL: HEY PUT THE DRUMSTICK DOWN THATS MY THING GET YOUR OWN!

Everyone else: O_O oh god she is pissed!

Kara-Sama: *runs after BSL with an Excaliber doll* BSL USE THIS! *she yells tossing the doll*

BSL: got it! *she says pointing the doll at A-BSL*

A-BSL: AHH DIE! *she yells taking the doll and mashing it on the ground*

BSL: *dissapears and apears behind A-BSL without her knowing and with one attack she dies* there *she says walking back* that was sad my clone is a weakling!

Stein: my turn! its called i dissected it! and you droped this *he says holding up a peice of paper that has ADs address on it*

AD: GIVE ME THAT! *She yells snaching the paper from Stein*

BSL: *walks in the room with a purple soul in her hand* yawn that was the easyest fight ever! as for the "1. BSL- A-BSL is at least as strong as you, you can't kill her without letting on that you can easily be killed" that was a lie! and if you pay close attention you could kill me if i was *throws drumstick at Ashura who was creeping up behind her* ya im not that stupid! and i dont like clones its bad enough i have a dark side dont need a clone!

everyone else: O_O WHAT!

BSL: blame A.R. he used our DNA and D-A.R. got into his lab (which does not have a vary good security system! you need to fix that!) and created a dark side to all of my OCs!

BSLs OCs: O_O what!

BSL: ya you heard me! well next question!

Lord Death: well i am Death so Kid is Death The Kid! meaning a kid version of me!

Ashura: *uncontious on the ground*

BSL: i can answer that! he did it because he knew Lord Death would not let anything happen to Kid! so he did it do Lord Death would die but it didn't work!

Kallie: 'DID NOT'!

BSL: oh what ever! next!

Maka: MAKA CHOP! *she yells smashing a book into Spirits skull* i dont think so!

Kallie: 'DO NOT'!

Maka: sorry!

BSL: YOU BETTER BE DONE AD! IF NOT I WILL BE WAITINNG FOR YOU!

AD: O_O

Mysti: wait why is she blaming Omega it was D-A.R.! dont blame Omega!

BSL: true! well next set!

Patty: HAHAHAHA! oh! ok this set hahaha is from: **ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**I AM SORRY I JUST AM DEALING WITH SO MUCH IN MY LIFE RIGHT NOW MY FRIEND IS A VICTIM OF GOSSIP AND WANTS TOO KILL HERSELF SO I JUST MESS EVERYTHING UP :'( I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS TRYING TO FIND STUFF THAT SPELLS CREEPS SO YEAH SORRY *GETS DOWN ON KNEES* FORGIVE ME**

BSL: oh my god! its fine! don't worry i just hate when people say that! it pisses me off to know end! now get of the ground! *she says holding out her hand and pulls ILSEK _**~ILSEK: ILOVESOULEATERKID~**_

Patty: one more?

BSL: sadly we do not have time well untill next time! BYE!

Everyone else: BYE!

_**~hey look its longer than the last ones! XD and i had a birthday party for my friend who is only a couple of years younger than me today and i get a longer chapter up does that make any sense? and i have school tomarrow so have to get to sleep early! and last night well morning i went to sleep at five a.m.! and woke up at ten a.m.! XD i rock well i could not sleep so i started this chapter last night and continued it today!~**_


	63. Chapter 60 YAY!

_**CHAPTER 60! ~AHHHHHHHH! YAY! CHAPTER 60!~**_

BSL: hey!

evryone else: hi!

BSL: its our 60th chapter! can you believe this!

everyone: O_O YAY *starts jumping up and down screaming there heads off*

_**AFTER ABOUT 20 MINUTES OF PARTYING!**_

BSL: ok, ok calm down now! time to start the questions! who is reading?

Tsubaki: um i will!

BSL: ok here *she says passing her the questions*

Tsubaki: ok first set isf from: **yoshiman777**

**/*/*/*/ warning its another long one /*/*/*/**

**DTP; wow you miss alot when your gone for awhile**

**lynda; indeed**

**darkme; *comes in pushing a wheelchair with someone who looks just like him but with a cast on his left arm and right leg holding a open laptop in front of him* blame this idiot for that**

**?; i CAN erase you you know**

**darkme; yeah well try erasing the big paradox you cause by being here**

**?; *twitch* well sorry but you have been making a mess and your character design has become flawed to shit**

**DTP; your the one who made him just like you**

**?; but some things are different i never included my steika obsession in him**

**darkme; oh come on they are adorable together**

**?; i may agree but *starts typing on laptop* your still getting a character reboot**

**darkme; wait wha- *disappears***

**DTP, lynda, and jenny; O_O**

**?; dont worry he'll be back next time. . . or the time after (hopefully how i originaly made him) now then, i should introduce myself, i am the real life yoshiman777**

**lynda; so you really based him off yourself?**

**RLYM; yeah, i kinda see him as the me of the soul eater world but he wasnt supposed to have my steika obsession, and he is an inventor/ scientist which i am not**

**DTP; does that mean you have a dark side**

**RLYM; yeah but i dont have to die for him to come out, he comes out when i get too competitive or pissed off or when i get too caught up on any of my obsessions**

**lynda; and the crazy side**

**RLYM; make the mistake of messing with my friends, family, or anyone i care about and you shall meet him, and trust me it wont be pretty**

**lynda; yikes**

**jenny; ok can we get on with the questions now**

**RLYM; ok whos asking first**

**lynda and jenny; *shrugs* we got nothing**

**DTP; guess i shall go first**

**1)all- this guy plans on removing the steika obsession from yoshi, thoughts on this**

**RLYM; *waits to hear reaction before speaking* dont get the wrong idea, its still my OTP, though there is one thats kinda equal to it now (no i aint saying it. . . or thinking it so stay out of my head) i shall reveal it in due time, and im also working on more OCs, relax they arent clones (exept for one, but thats a surprize)**

**RLYM; i guess i should ask some as well**

**2)BSL- ever have writers block, if so how do you deal with it (for me its usually listen to music that fits the mood of what im typing)**

**3)soul- run. now *points to the soul fangirls running toward him***

**4)stein- i see you are still a teenager, did anyone even try to change you back *chuckles* btw hows it feel being a teenager again**

**5)maka- *passes a potion* this can temporarily unlock your weapon abilities but it leaves you worn out after, save it for emergencies**

**DTP; so how did that happen *points at the casts***

**RLYM; sports accident *points to cast on arm* and being a total idiot *points to cast on leg***

**lynda; what you do that makes you say that**

**RLYM; *sigh* i was rushing, got in a car and forgot to pull my leg in before closing the door (what made it worse was my tendency of slamming doors)**

**DTP; *starts laughing at the stupidity***

**RLYM; -_- *starts typing on laptop***

**DTP; *falls through a hole that appeared under him***

**jenny and lynda; O_O**

**RLYM; dont worry he'll be ok**

**lynda; darn**

**RLYM; now to end this long question set**

**6)all- wish me a speedy recovery cause these casts are killing me**

**. . . dang i just realized i got rid of the one who was pushing my wheelchair**

**lynda; i'll push i guess *pushes wheelchair out door***

**jenny; bye everyone see you all next time *follows lynda and RLYM***

BSL: um? well hi!

everyone else: HI!

BSL: well i have never broken a bone! *makes a peace sign*

Kara-Sama: never!

BSL: never!

Kara-Sama: well with all the times you have hurt yourself or fallen down the stairs or triped over your own feet or fallen of a chair or-

BSL: THEY GET IT! im a cluts they freakin get it!

Kara-Sama: ok, ok!

BSL: now lets get to the questions!

Everyone: HEAK YA!

Stein and Maka: *sigh of releif*

BSL: (shit i got a bad feeling it better not be what i think it is! *she says in a pissed off voice*) well next! i have never really had writers block _**~right know i am freaking tired and i am having a fight trying to stay aake and it is only 4:05 P.M.! *slaps herself on the face* WAKE UP! i am fighting it i will make this chapter long...er~**_

Soul: O_O what? *turns around to see the fangirls then starts to run in the opposite direction* AHHH!

BSL: next!

Maka: *runs after Soul* SOUL! NOW!

Soul: dont have to tell me twice! *he says transforming and just in time*

Maka: *catches Soul*

Kara-Sama: get rid of the freakin fangirls BSL!

BSL: fine! *snaps and the fangirls dissapear*

Stein: WHAT! i thought they changed me freakin back!

BSL: nope how did you know notice?

Stein: i do not know!

BSL: you should!

Stein: shut-

Kara-Sama: dont say it!

Kallie: do not!

Stein: up!

BSL: *throws drumstick at Stein* what ya gonna do about it now!

Stein: T-T that hurt! *is cluching his head in the corner*

BSL: GOOD! now next question!

Maka: im good! *she says handing him the potion back*

BSL: wow that must have hurt i got a concussion from the door of my moms car! my sister was taking me to the story and my mom just has surgary so she could not drive and well i went to get in the car and hit my head off the door frame and well not thinking anything about it sat down in the car and on our way back i had a headache and i never get headaches it takes a lot for me to get a headache anyway my Sibrina said i should be fine but she was wrong that night i ended up in the hospital! and went home with a concussion then there was the time i got pushed down the stairs by my cat and i was only two then when i was four i went over to my brother to give him a hug and he said no and put his had out and i ran off crying and smashed my had of a radiator and went to the hospital and had to get five staples in my head then there was the time when i was five i was jumping on the bed with my brother and i fell and cut my head open on a case of coke! then last year i was leaving school on the last day and was like oh shoot am i next! after climbing up and down the stairs i lived and was like HELL YA I WIN! then on my way out of the building you guessed it i fell up th stairs lost my shoe and had to get it back on then when i was done had to run after the bus it was so embarressing as hell! T-T and lots more that i will not bring up!

Everyone else: O_O Oh, my, god!

BSL: ya my life is Demented! im always falling but i found something awesome to say when i fall

everyone else: what?

BSL: _"i did not fall i attacked the floor with my mad ninja skills!"_ XD

Everyone else: wow! cool!

BSL: i know!

Kara-Sama: fits you perfectly!

BSL: yep! the ninja assassin! hehe! *she says closing her eyes and smiling*

Kara-Sama: next ques- wow cool where does it go?

BSL: wow thats AWESOME! hahaha nice Lynda! sadly he couldn't have tooken Excaliber and Spirit with him!

Spirit: O_O RUDE!

BSL: i know!

Everyone: hope you heal soon!

Katana: bye Jenny!

Jenny: bye!

BSL: ok next set?

Tsubaki: um ok this set is from: **souleaterfangal123**

**I have some questions!**

**Chrona : Do you know how to deal with this question?**

**Ragnarok : Y U so mean to Chrona? YOU BULLY! *starts to have an all-out insult war with ragnorak***

**Spirit : Why do you have a Maka-doll? thats just plain creepy dude. 0.o**

**Stein : Have you ever tried to dissect a girraffe? *says in creepy voice* chose your awnser wisly Stein...Patty is here...**

**Marie : Why did you try to marry a toilet? 0.o**

**Medusa : WHERE DID YOU GET YOUR IDEA FOR YOUR HAIR? ITS SO COOL! *mutters* even for a witch**

**Soul : Have you ever wanted to be a meister instead of a weapon?**

**Maka : Did you ever use the underwear you got for getting the highest mark on the super written exam?**

**DTK : Have you ever realized that I moved all your pictures in your house 4 inches to the left yet?**

**Liz : What was your worst nail-painting experience ever?**

**Patty : Do you like cookies?**

**Black*Star : Why do you want to surpass god so much?**

**Tsubaki : Do you like cheese?**

**and thats all my questions! for now...**

Crona: pass!

BSL: aww poor Crona! (WHY AM I BEING NICE! T-T its un-natural!)

Ragnarok: because i can! -_- can someone shut her up!

BSL: no you diserve it! next!

Spirit: im her father!

BSL: so its still creepy! what ever ignore him! next!

Stein: ya i have! and when i did Patty showed up and killed it by snaping its neck so we where both happy *smiles evily*

BSL: freak show! well next!

Marie: WHAT! *panics then runs out the door*

BSL: now look what ya did! well next!

Medusa: well you idiot snakes wrap around things and my hair wraps around in a spiral! that to smart for ya idiot!

BSL: be nice thats rude *She says throwing an arrow that Medusa who falls on the the ground uncontious* there next question!

Soul: no! why would i wanna do that!

Maka: WHAT THE HELL! *chops Spirit with a book* NO!

BSL: um ok?

Kid: did you realise i moved them back!

Liz: *starts sobbing* It was offal! T-T

Patty: COOKIES!

BSL: no cookies!

Blackstar: your god is next!

BSL: *giggles*

Blackstar: surpassing god is AWESOME! and if i surpass god everyone will have to obay me!

BSL: hehe! next question!

Tsubaki: um sure! cheese is ok!

BSL: i freakin love cheese! (yep i am italian!) well next set!

Tsubaki: ok! this set is from: **LunaTheDragonSlayer**

**Yay! Question time! I sorta just started out in the DWMA myself and I have to say, it came as a little bit of a shock. Mind if I ask you guys a few questions to help me understand your whole adventure better? Blackstar : How did you end up in the DWMA in the first place?**

**Kid : Doesn't it bother you that your own father isn't even perfectly symmetrical?**

**Liz : Pink or purple?**

**Patty : Giraffe! Giraffe! :)**

**Soul : Can you still feel that demon thingy inside of you? Is it ever trying to take over control again?**

**Maka : Do you ever find it annoying how anytime the girls' reflections are shown in the weapons they're naked? I do. Ugh.**

**Okey dokey, that's all. If you have any tips for a meister in training I would love to hear them too! Jance is my weapon and he can be a little...crazy.**

**Jance; Hey! I heard that! What the heck are you doing on that stupid laptop?**

**Eeek! Gotta go! Bye!**

BSL: cool well welcome! (Kara-Sama do it! XD, Kara-Sama: right!)

Kara-Sama: hey LTDS _**~LTDS - LunaTheDragonSlayer~**_

LTDS: yes?

Kara-Sama: come here!

LTDS: ok *she says walking over to Kara-Sama*

BSL: (here it comes! XD we rock!)

Kara-Sama: *walks her outside talking to her all the way*

_**OUTSIDE!**_

Kara-Sama: isn't that cool!

LTDS: ya!

Kara-Sama: *giggles*

LTDS: whats so funny?

Kara-Sama: that you dont look where you are going Hehehehe!

LTDS: *looks down to see she is in a pit of tar* get me out!

Kara-Sama: um? one sec *walks off*

BSL: *is watching* Hahahahahahahaha! never gets old! well on to the questions!

Kara-Sama: should i let her out?

BSL: yes let her out!

Kara-Sama: fine! *She says walking down the stairs and pulling LTDS out of the tar pit* Hahaha you got to admit it was funny!

BSL: WHAT WAS AWESOME! now on to the questions!

Blackstar: i do not know i was a little kid!

Kid: my turn T-T i know!

Liz: Pink!

BSL: Gross!

Patty: Giraffe giraffe! Hahaha!

Soul: im next! and yes i can the idiot does not try to take over any more though! thank god!

Maka: i know its gross!

BSL: and embarressing! well next question! well be carefull what missions ou take make sure to check what level they are for! and what would be better for you check out every mission before picking one! well thats it untill next time BYE!

Everyone else: BYE!


	64. Chapter 61

_**CHAPTER 61!**_

BSL: HEY!

Everyone else: HEYA!

BSL: lets start Arachne read now! *she says throwing the questions at her and they scater on hte floor*

Arachne: fine! *she says picking up the questions* first stupid set is from: **Omega02x**

**Omega : *Still lying on couch* AD, why do you blame me?**

**A.R. : He should be blaming me and my darkside. ;)**

**Alpha : *Still unconscious***

**Alison : She won't be up for a while.**

**A.R. : Oh, wait. I got a message. *Checks iPad* Actually, I don't have one ;_;**

**Rose : I can't wait to get back in the fight!**

**Reso : ...Me neither.**

**Alison : Want me to ask? A.R. left a list...**

**Greg : Go ahead.**

**To Mirina - Why do you love hacking?**

**To Maka - What would you do if you had a dark-side?**

**To Soul - Play the piano.**

**To BSL - Why do you hate clones?**

**To Spirit - You are to be blindfolded for the remainder of this chapter. If you do not comply, I will assimilate you! Resistance is Futile! (Alison : That sounded evil... / Greg : No kidding...)**

**To Stein - Do you like being a teenager? Because I'm gonna change you back!**

**Alison : That's it.**

**Greg : That's it? Incredibly short...**

**A.R. : O_O, oh no...**

**Ranxe : What is it?**

**A.R. : D-A.R... Created DARK-SIDES OF THE WHOLE SOUL EATER CAST!**

**Everyone : *Gasp***

**A.R. : EVERYONE!**

**Greg : Even Lord Death?**

**A.R. : EVEN LORD DEATH!**

**Omega : ...Crap.**

Mysti: ya why did you blame Omega! its not his falt!

BSL: wait what oh good no more messages! well lets start!

Mirina: its just cool!

Maka: murder it!

Soul: um k?! what song? *he says sitting down on the piano bench and opening the cover to the keys

BSL: play "A Thousand Miles" i love that song my friend can play it! she loves to play it!

Soul: its so *starts playing _**"A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton"***_

BSL: *starts singing* _"Making my way downtown Walking fast Faces pass And I'm home bound Staring blankly ahead Just making my way Making a way Through the crowd_

_And I need you And I miss you And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall Into the sky Do you think time Would pass me by 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles If I could Just see you Tonight_

_It's always times like these When I think of you And I wonder If you ever Think of me_

_'Cause everything's so wrong And I don't belong Living in your Precious memories_

_'Cause I need you And I miss you And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall Into the sky Do you think time Would pass me by 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles If I could Just see you Tonight_

_And I, I Don't want to let you know I, I Drown in your memory I, I Don't want to let this go I, I Don't..._

_Making my way downtown Walking fast Faces pass And I'm home bound_

_Staring blankly ahead Just making my way Making a way Through the crowd_

_And I still need you And I still miss you And now I wonder..._

_If I could fall Into the sky Do you think time Would pass us by 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles If I could Just see you..._

_If I could fall Into the sky Do you think time Would pass me by 'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles If I could Just see you If I could Just hold you Tonight"_ **_~i love this song its my favorite slower song!~_**

everyone else: *stares in ah*

BSL: O_O (WHAT DID I JUST DO AHHHHHHHH!)

Kara-Sama: you did it! Yay!

BSL: *still staring in ah* (what did i just do i have lost it what is wrong with me!) *starts panting*

Kara-Sama: its over you did it!

BSL: dear god what did i do how on earth did i do that! *she says freaking out*

Kara-Sama: *smiles* it is about time you sing for us!

BSL: shut up!

Mysti: you did it! congrats!

BSL: i am freaking out if you have not noticed!

Katana: again, again!

BSL: ohdeargod! fine soul know_ 'for good' _from the musical_ 'Wicked'_?

Soul: no got any music?

BSL: maybe! *she says running into her room* found it!

Soul: she has random music?

BSL: i did this song in chorus!

Soul: you freaked out not even five minutes ago about singing but you do chorus?!

BSL: ya because i am not singing alone! *she says sitting the music on the music stand* ok well i need someon up her Kara-Sama get up here you fallow me to school you should know this song! *she says pulling Kara-sama over to her*

Kara-Sama: um ya but your teacher is a freak!

BSL: i know! he is a freak and we only have three songs because of that! and because nobody listens! he will say time to practice _'Hine Ma Tov'_ and barily anyone listens and when he starts it the older students start talking! so it takes forever! well lets go!

Kara-Sama: what part and i going to sing!?

BSL: um sing Glindas part! it is a lot lower!

Kara-Sama: ok! ready when you are Soul!

Soul: ok! *starts to play the music*

Mysti: *flips the page of the music*

Both: _"I've heard it said, That people come into our lives, For a reason. Bringing something we must learn. And we are lead to those, Who help us most to grow if we let them. And we help them in return. Well I don't know if I believe that's true. But I know I'm who I am today, Because I knew you. Like a comet pulled from orbit, As it passes a sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder, Halfway through the wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better, But because I knew you, I have been changed for good."_

BSL: _"It well maybe, That we will never meet again, In this lifetime. So let me say before we part, So much of me, Is made of what I learned from you. You'll be with me, Like a handprint on my heart. And now whatever way our stories end, I know you'll have rewritten mine, By being my friend. Like a ship blown from it's mooring, By a wind off the sea. Like a sea dropped by a sky bird, In a distant wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better, But because I knew you..."_

Kara-Sama: _"Because I knew you..." Both: "I have been changed for good." BSL: "And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness, For the things I've done, You blamed me for."_

Kara-Sama: "But then, I guess, We know there's blame to share." Both: "And none of it seems to matter, Anymore. Like a comet pulled from orbit"

Kara-Sama:_ "Like a ship blown from it's mooring,"_

BSL: _"As it passes a sun."_

Kara-Sama:_ "By a wind off the sea."_

BSL: _"Like a stream that meets a boulder,"_

Kara-Sama: _"Like a sea dropped by bird,"_

BSL: _"Halfway through the wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better. I do believe I have been changed for the better."_

Kara-Sama:_ "And because I knew you..." _

BSL:_ "Because I knew you..."_

Both: "Because I knew you, I have been changed... For good."

Everyone else: O_O *starts to clap*

BSL: Soul how did you play that so well if you didn't even kno the song?

Kallie: 'Did not'!

BSL: whatever!

Soul: its easy if you know where the keys are!

BSL: sorta like if you play the cymbals all you ahve to do is read the music and your good exepet for me i dont fallow the music Hehehe! i just go with it! its easy to tell where you should crash becasue most likily you will crash when there is a bass drum beat! or an empty space but not always! its complacated some are easier than others hey Stein did you know you are complacated!

Stein: what?

BSL: we are playing a song in band its called _" "_ hehehe!

Stein: O_O

BSL: ya i play Percussion two and in that i play the triangle yes the triangle you would be surprised it is complacated when you have eighth notes!

Everone else: really!

BSL: what i play lots of things and only have three beats to switch instruments! then i play the suspended cymbal! _**~a cymbal on a stand! that you hit with a drumstick or roll on with mallets~**_ with Mallet and a drumstick then i play the tamberine! and that is just in one song! not counting the other songs!

Kara-Sama: wow!

BSL: ya its getting easier but i cant make the switch intime! its hard! because i have to make the switch without making noise! well next question! oh its mine! I AM A ONE OF A KIND I DONT FREAKIN NEED A CLONE DO YOU REALLY WANT ANOTHER BSL! *she yells sounding pissed off*

Everyone else: O_O she has a point!

BSL: THANK YOU! now next question!

Spirit: what!

BSL: cool! sounds awesome!

Spirit: NO! ITS NOT!

BSL: HELL YA IT IS! well next!

Stein: NO I DO NOT!

BSL: somebody is a little pissed! we- wait what! He made clones! MORE FREAKIN CLONES!

A.R.: ya!

BSL: sweet i get to fight!

Clones: *apear out of know where*

BSL: *madness release kicks in as she transforms* hehehehe!

Kara-Sama: *catches BSL* lets do this! Musicans scale! *she says as a measure apears under her and she starts to flot about 50 feet in the air* Thunderus musical shower *she says shooting the arrows at the sky as they come crashing down on top of the clones killing about 50 of them then repeats*

BSL: this is so freakin AWESOME!

Mysti, Kallie, and Katana: LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!

Mysti: TORNADO OF FIRE TORNADO OF ICE COLLIDE! *she yells as two tornados are formed one flaming and one making it snow then the collide to form one giant tornado killing about 30 clones and counting*

Sibrina: Dakota!

Dakota: right! *he says transforming*

Sibrina and Dakota: LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!

Sibrina: STAR CUTTER! *she yells as Dakota turns into a star shaped blade that surounds Sibrina and she spins in a circle killing everything in her path*

Mirina: *is throwing grenades at the clones*

Blackstar: Tsubaki ninja sword mode!

Tsubaki: right! *She says transforming into a ninja sword*

Blackstar: speed star *starts killing clones by just running right through them almost going so fast they cant even see him*

Maka: *uses Soul to cut through the clones easily* well this is alot easier than it thought! and why are they so weak?

Kara-Sama: heak if i care *she says and continues killing clones*

Kid: *is shooting Clones two at a time one on each side of him*

Sid: *is stabing the clones with Nygus*

Stein: *slicing the clones to peices*

BSL: why are the clones so much weaker!

Kara-Sama: donno dont care! *she says continuing to shoot the clones*

Everyone else: *is killing clones*

_**AFTER ABOUT TWO HOURS!**_

BSL: man there was a lot of clones! well now that that is over lets continue they questions! next set Arachne!

Arachne: fine this idiotic set if from:** Sarah Urashima**

**These are some crazy questionsLet me try**

**Kid:If you were to date either Liz,Patty or MAKA,how would you choose?**

**Liz:Have you ever painted your nails with this metallic nail polish? It is awesome**

**Patty:Have you got a tattoo of a giraffe on your back?!**

**Crona:Can you ever deal with situations?**

**Tsabaki:Why is Blackstar your weapon partner?!**

**Blackstar:Why do you want to be a God?**

**Soul:Can you play any other instument besides the piano?**

**Thanks if you put this up**

BSL: i know we get some crazy questions and its awesome! si keep them comin! love the craziness!

Kid: i am first! how would i pick well on there love for symmetry and how symmetrical there room and things are! but im not!

Liz: im next! ya i do it all the time!

Patty: no!

Liz: she is to young!

Crona: pass!

BSL: (poor Crona someone leave Crona a potion!)

Tsubaki: um what? and you spelt my name wrong it is a "U" not an "A"!

Blackstar: because people will have to obay me! *he says pointing to himself*

Soul: i already answered that didn't i!

BSL: ya you did! welcome! next set!

Arachne: *sigh* this set is from: **arb1997**

**Ok, first, I love this story. It's so cool! And I had some questions for you all-**

**Maka- how do you do all those flips in the air without your skirt blowing up? It's freaky...**

**Soul- which do you like better? Treble clef or base clef?**

**BlackStar- Do you ever sleep? Or at least slow down?**

**Tsubaki- how do you put up with your partner...**

**Liz- which goes better with black? Bright blue, blood red, or purple?**

**Patty- (hands toy giraffe)**

**Kid- no comment**

**BSL- How do you stay sane in a room full of these people...**

**Excalibur- DON'T MAKE FUN OF SHERLOCK HOLMES D**

BSL: aww thanks! ok Maka!

Maka: i do not know! i really do not know!

Soul: i'm next!

Kallie: "I AM"

Soul: what ever! doesn't matter!

Kallie: "does not"!

Soul: what ever!

BSL: i have never played anything with a bass clef! well Blackstar you are next!

Blackstar: ya i sleep not long but i sleep!

BSL: neither do i anymore hahaha! wait what *reads Tsubakis question and her eyes really open wide*

Tsubaki: i have answered that i do not know how many times its easy you get used to it! or you are BSL and are naturally used to it hehe!

BSL: ya!

Liz: im next! well it maters what your style is like punk rock or just fun and playful!

BSL: never wear blue with black it looks alot better with brown!

Liz: ya it does!

Patty: *takes the giraffe and bangs its neck against her knee*

Kid: cool i am free!

BSL: my turn i am more insane then all of them even Ashura XD

Excaliber: *comes out* Fo-

Lynda: quiet!

Excaliber: T-T

BSL: nice!

Lynda: thanks!

BSL: ok lets do some comments! Arachne!

Arachne: fine! first comment is from: **hpfan10101**

**you is awesome. fact of life.**

BSL: aww thanks i know!

Kara-sama: (she is full of it!, BSL: yep!)

BSL: next!

Arachne: fine! this comment is from: **the soul alchemist 15**

**now thats funny;]**

BSL: thanks!

Arachne: the last is from**: LunaTheDragonSlayer**

**Lol thanks for the answers! You guys are freaking hilarious! ROCK ON! :)**

BSL: welcome!

Everyone: THANKS!

BSL: we will!

Everyone: BYE! _**~i Blackstarluver132 do not own anything exept for my OCs Mirina, Mysti, Kallie, Katana, Kara-sama, Sibrina, and Dakota! not even the songs but they rock dont they?~**_


	65. Chapter 62

_**CHAPTER 62!**_

BSL: HEY!

Everyone else: HI!

BSL: lets get started um hey Zeta wanna read?

Zeta: ok! *she says taking the questionsfrom BSL* first set is from: **Kittykat54321**

**Crona - here *hands a cofindent potion and a potion to seperate her from Ragnarok**

**everyone - guess what i bought (omm nom nom)**

**Maka - i heard that they are building a new library**

**Blair - i heard the fisher man is out of the hospital and has a big fish waiting for you**

**BSL - lock the door behind her**

**Oh and sorry i have not bee asking questions lately might have some tomarrow**

Crona: um ok? *takes the potions then starts to glow purple then judt stops* hi!

BSL: (it worked! go KK!) well that worked! ne- O_O oh god!

everyone else: No not

BSL: PISTACHIOS SHIT! *fires arrow at the pistachios and they blow up* ok we are good! next question!

Maka: *runs out the door and down the street*

BBSL: ok the-

Blair: *runs down the street*

BSL: *locks the door* XD yay! no more Blair! its fine! well next set Zeta!

Zeta: ok this set is from: **Omega02x**

**A.R. : *Eating almonds***

**Omega : I can finally move! *Jumps up* I'm gonna go collect some Kishin Souls!**

**Alpha : *Transforms into white angelic scythe***

**Omega : *Catches Alpha and runs out door***

**A.R. : No using Soul Resonance, or you're dead!**

**To Maka - What's the biggest advantage of having a Grigori soul, in your opinion?**

**To Black Star - Do you like rock songs?**

**To Kid - How would you feel if you had a twin just like you who hated symmetry?**

**To Soul - Are you afraid of your dark-side?**

**To Tsubaki - What would you do if you had a twin that was your exact opposite?**

**To Spirit - I will assimilate you! *Holds up syringe* (Just so you know, assimilation will turn you into a half-robot, half-human cybernetic organism. You will serve ME, and nobody else!(Except maybe BSL...))**

**To Stein - You're old again. *Snaps fingers***

**To Sid - Why do you like scaring people?**

**To all witches (Including Kim, Angela, BSL, Katana, Mysti, and any other witches there...) - If you go to a Halloween party, who will you go as?**

**To BSL - How does it feel to be the only person in this story with two others? (A-BSL and D-BSL, and probably a whole bunch of BSL clones...)**

**A.R. : *Finishes almonds* Aww, man! Those were my last almonds!**

**Kishin : *Comes flying through the door***

**Omega : *Charges in* Die! *Kills Kishin***

**Kishin : *Becomes red soul***

**Alpha : *Transforms into lighter***

**Omega : *Uses lighter to absorb soul* There! Soul number 95, and I didn't even have to use Soul Resonance!**

**A.R. : And from the looks of things, he won't need to...**

BSL: oh no Pistachios and almonds oh god!

Mysti: *smiles* bye!

Maka: im first!

Kallie: "i am"!

Maka: what ever! but definitly flying!

Blackstar: they rock!

BSL: *giggles* yep! *clicks a button on the remote and _"Hero"_ by _"skillet"_ starts to play* i blame my brother for this! he keeps giving me titles of songs and i listen to them then i am in love with the song and listen to it on repeat! but if they dont have a soul eater amv i wont listen to it! hehe!

everyone else: *starts to dance to the music*

Katana: *is in her room asleep* ~she can sleep through anything if she wants! that and she hates loud noises meanwhile i hate quiet things!~

_**AFTER THE SONG IS OVER!**_

BSL: ok Kid you are next!

Kid: O_O

BSL: he kind of does! Kara-Sama does not really care for it!

Kid: what!

BSL: but she is not like your twin!

Kara-Sama: ya (mess with my brother and you get it!, BSL: aww brother sister love!, Kara-Sama: -_- go away!, BSL: how about you go away!) NO!

everyone but BSL and Kara-Sama: what?

BSL: *snaps ans Kara-Sama is gone* there! next question!

Kid: where did she go?

BSL: i dont know! A.R.s lab! i think!

Kid: Really!

BSL: i dont know! i really have know idea!

Kid: bring her back!

BSL: aww brother sister love hehe!

Kid: *glares at BSL*

BSL: yawn really that the best glare you got! *glares at Kid from top of her glasses and through the corner of her eyes*

Kid: O_O wow!

BSL: its more affective i scare these idiots on my bus! hehe!

Kid: i can see why!

BSL: yep!

Kid: just bring her back!

BSL: *sigh* your no fun! *snaps and Kara-Sama is back*

Kara-sama: wow he almost killed me! he freakin hates un invited quests! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT BSL!

BSL: *shrugs* i donno! next question!

Soul: why would i?! *arm turns into sythe blade* i could kill that damn clone!

Tsubaki: i am next well um find a way to get rid of it!

BSL: Spirit! (like i said that sounds awesome!)

Spirit: *arm turns into sythe blade and starts attacking A.R.*

BSL: *sigh* clown closet it is! *snaps and Spirit is in the closet with 100 clowns* just wait a little!

Stein: *turns back to his normal age* i am not old!

BSL: wanna be old i can arange that! *eyes get wide and she looks like she has gone mad* sorry! *she says as madness release releases* ok im better! still working on controlling it!

Sid: its a part of being a zombie!

Maka: ya his soul is being tooken over by the zombie part! so he is not as nice!

Sid: i am nice!

Maka: not for long!

Mysti: about two chapters before it takes over!

BSL: well next!

everyone else: *rolls there eyes*

The witches: anything but a witch that is insalting!

BSL: hell ya it is! its vary insalting! i would wear my awesome but annoying bridesmaid dress with it all riped if my mom wouldn't kill me if i ripped it! i wish i could that would be awesome! and cover it in blood and draw a giant gash on my neck and paint blood all over my face and make my face all white and then paint my nails a bright red and a dark black and mess up my hair more than it already then draw dark circles under my eyes! Halloween is the only time i can get away with being freaky! well more freaky than i already am! hehehehe! my brother in law scared a little boy dressed as spongebob i felt so bad for him! that poor kid!

Kara-Sama: O_O wow!

Kara-Sama: he really scared a little boy!

BSL: ya it was sad! but kind of funny after! oh im next its stupid and i will kill them both! A-BSL is freakin back! but she is ok i guess but i am the only BSL and she will die!

Mysti: Kishin and no Ome- oh there he is! *sigh of releif*

Azure: he is not going to die to one little kishin he took ont bad hit the other day! and he lived its going to take a lot more than one kishin to kill him!

BSL: your tellin me! he is strong!

Mysti: ya i know

BSL: Zeta next set please!

Zeta: ok next set is from: **LunaTheDragonSlayer**

**Yah, I know, I've already asked a lot of questions, but this time I want to ask some characters other than the main ones. Sorry guys.**

**Medusa - Why did you take over the body of a small child? I mean really, if your going to possess someone why not take a model's body or something? Seriously!**

**Stein - How did you and Marie meet?**

**Marie - How did you lose your eye? Or is the patch just a fashion statement?**

**Spirit - Why does your ex-wife never show up in the series? I mean for real!**

**Excalibur - no. just no.**

**Arachne - What did you think was going to happen if you got close to Ashura? He's insane, not a pet.**

**Death - Who's DTK's mom? It's driving me crazy!**

**Chrona - I know you'll probably just pass this question, but would you be my friend if I gave you a cookie? *hands cookie***

**Ragnarok - If Chrona's mother is Medusa does that mean she's your mother too?**

**Ok, that's all for now lol. Thanks again so much! I always run to the computer to see if you answered my questions lol. (Much to Jance's annoyance I might add.) And as always, if you have any tips for a meister in training, I would love to hear them! Bye!**

BSL: cool ok here we go Medusa!

Medusa: becasue i am a witch!

BSL: that is your answer to everything i am a witch but i dont do that, that is just mean!

Stein: she is a death sythe Spirit is a death sythe i am Spirits meister to smart for ya?!

Marie: its just a fashion statement

Spirit: i don't care if she shows up or not!

Kallie and Maka: *stares at Spirit*

Spirit: (what did i do!, BSL: you're and idiot!)

BSL: next question!

Arachne: i thought i made that clear i was going to use his madness to make everyone in the world mad!

BSL: i dont think thats what they ment!

Arachne: what ever!

BSL: ok next question!

Lord Death: (how many times do i have to say i dont know!) it is Azusa!

Azusa: *not in the room*

Crona: i am next! ok! *takes the cookie*

Ragnarok: O.O

BSL: Hahaha!

Maka: be careful what goes on around you when you fight you do not want to hurt any people!

Kid: watch your style of fighting if you fight the same kishin again do not use the same technique so they do not know what you are going to do! well good luck!

BSL: next set please Zeta!

Zeta: ok! this set is from: **Demonofthesilverstars**

***all playing Monopoly***

**Demon : *hands SilverFang two hundred ''dollars''***

**SilverFang : *stands up and fist pumps* I WIN! IN YO FACE DEMON!**

**Demon : *awestruck* I never ever lose! Gah! I hate Monopoly!**

**Creep : (now very calm and orderly) *takes a bite of ham sandwich***

**SilverFang : *starts dancing in victory* I win, I win, I win!**

**Creep : *shruggs***

**SilverFang : *continues to dance* HAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M THE MONOPOLY QUEEN! BOW BEFORE ME!**

**Creep : *scowls and twitches* SHUT UP AND SIT YOUR ASS DOWN YOU STUPID MUTT!**

**SilverFang and Demon : *staring in shock***

**Creep : *catches her breath* Oh, oops. Sorry SilverFang...**

**Demon : Ewww-kay? Weird. Oh, hi! Creep can do 'em this time.**

**Creep : Right.**

**Soul- :3 I know where you live now. And my fangirl of a sister might be ''stopping by'' soon. Hehe...**

**Sid- PIE TO THE FACE! *throws HUGE pie***

**BSL- I made you a Black*Star shirt. *hands the shirt, which says ''I am mighty!'' with a picture of Black*Star smiling***

**Black*Star- PIE FOR YOU TOO! *throws HUGE pie***

**Maka- *''drops'' key to someone's diary* (You choose who owns it BSL)**

**Stein- PIE FOR YOU AS WELL! *throws pie***

**Crona- *tackle hugs* I never will let go!**

**Death the Kid- *pulls him into the hug too* Never letting go now for anything!**

**Death- Pie? Of course you want it. *sticks pie into a cannon and lights the fuse***

**Patty and Liz- You gals are awesome! Now, Patty go get my giraffe in the closet over there with the huge red ''X'' on it.**

**Justin- I know you can read with the headphones in. So, got a girlfriend? My friend thinks your awesome, and she thinks your religious background makes you perfect in her eyes. She's a few sandwiches short of a picnic, if you know what i mean, but she's got an anime crush on you, BIG TIME...**

**And lastly Giriko- You a jerk! Be nicer, OR I'LL DEVOUR YOUR SOUL!**

**Demon : Creep, I didn't write that last question.**

**Creep : I will devour him if he ever does something stupid again! Like messing with Justin! Or calling BSL a brat! I'll kill him and rip him into pieces and rip THOSE pieces into pieces!**

**SilverFang : 0-0 C-Creep, Y-your s-s-scaring m-me!**

**Demon : Aw, poor wolfy! *strokes Silver's head***

**SilverFang : *turns to puppy mode and curls up on Demon's lap***

**Demon : *muzzzles Creep and locks her in a straight-jacket***

**Creep : *struggles***

**Demon : *sighs* Bye ya'll. And Giriko: Creep does mean it, but I'll just smack you with a small 2x4 if you do anything mean to anyone.**

BSL: OMD i love Monopoly! playing games is one of the few things i can do with out freaking out and giving up! like i can barily sit through a movie but i make it! *sounds pissed off* what?

BSL and Blackstar: HELL NO NEVER! I WILL NEVER BOW TO YOU!

Everyone else: O_O freaky!

Kara-Sama: (they are to much a like!, BSL: ya i know! hehehe!)

BSL: ok on to the questions!

Soul: O_O what! STALKER!

BSL: *sigh* he has to many stalkers! its just stupid now!

Soul: you try living with them!

BSL: i dont think that is safe!

Kallie: "do not"!

BSL: what ever!

Sid: *gets hit with the pie*

Everyone else: HAHAHAHA!

BSL: hehehe! im next! _**~is this strange i only where dress shirts XD i am so strange dress shirts and dresses! hehe! i am so strange!~**_ actually i am getting a hat soon cant wait! that and the video game yes i am going to play a japanese video game and i do not even speak or read japanese thats how awesome i am!

Blackstar: *steps out of the way* really THAT ALL YA GOT!

BSL: next question! hehe!

Maka: wh? *she says looking down and picking up the key* its to a diary?

BSL: it looks like Kara-Samas _**~lets see how Maka feels when she reads about Kara-Samas crush XD i am so evil! its not my fult i was not the one who dropped the key or was i? no i wasn't hahaha!~**_

Kara-Sama: WHAT! *dissapears*

BSL: hehehe!

Kid: bring her back!

BSL: fine but Maka might die!

Kid: (oh no! what now!, BSL: you pick!) quit that!

BSL: *thinks* no!

everyone else: ?

BSL: ok read it!

Kid: no thats not nice!

Maka: he has a point!

BSL: i aleady know what it says want me to tell you!

Maka: no!

Kid: do not tell anybody what she wrote in there!

BSL: why not *holds out the "O"*

Kid: because its rude!

BSL: i know! but its fun!

Kara-Sama: *comes running in* give me that *she says ripping the book from Makas hands*

BSL: -_- shit she is back! well lets mo-

Stein: *gets hit with the pie*

everyone else: *starts laughing again*

BSL: pie rocks! *she says still laughing* ok, ok! *continues laughing* ok no really! *takes a deap breath and then talks* ok next set!

Crona: haha! *gets tackled by Creep*

Kid: So a-symmetrical T-T

Kara-Sama: *sounds annoyed* let him go! *eyes go wide and she yells* NOW!

BSL: (brother sister love! XD i love it! Hahaha!, Kara-Sama: shut up! *she says sounding annoyed*) Hehe!

Creep: O_O

BSL: she has lost it! and i kind of find it cute that they are finally getting along!

Lord Death: yes it is about time they stood up for each other!

BSL: ya i know!

Kara-Sama: *kicks Creep in the head*

Creep: *lets go of Kid and Crona*

BSL: and there she goes! Hahaha!

Kid: thanks!

Kara-Sama: no problem!

BSL: aww next question!

Lord Death: *jumps out of the way and his hand grows and then hits Creep on the head with his hand* next question!

Liz: why do i not trust her!?

Patty: ok! *she says running over to the door*

Liz: PATTY NO!

Patty: what? *she says turning around*

Liz: i dont trust her Patty!

Patty: don't worry sis it will be fine! *she says opening the door and a pie flys at her and she laughs* Hahahahahahahaha!

Everyone else: Hahahahahahahaha!

BSL: i love a person that can laugh at there self its awesome! i do it a lot like when i trip Hahahaha! ok now next question!

Justin: *not paying attention*

Dakota: i got this! *taps justin on the shoulder* your turn!

Justin: *takes off the headset* oh *reads question* um no! and really?

BSL: (sorta like me and Blackstar but i think mine is bigger! XD and Justin is so freakin awesome! my second favorite character! hehe!) well next question!

Giriko: MAKE ME! *he says turning on his chains*

BSL: *sigh* i got this one! *she says pulling out an arrow and shooting it at Girikos face*

Giriko: *steps out of the way but the arrow fallows him* what!

BSL: i used a tracking system!

Mysti: wait you do not have soul procept how did you do that!

BSL: i have it it is just not strong not strong at all they have to be within 20 feet! ya its stupid but it works! now lets move on! awww let her go i am enjoying Creep this chapter! *she says releasing Creep from the strait jacket* there now to get rid of the muzzle *She says removing the muzzle* there! *hears an explosion* and he is gone! hahahaha! ok next set! Zeta!

Zeta: ok the next set is from: **yoshiman777**

**RLYM; *comes rolling in being pushed by what looks like a crash test dummy (not RL or OC just random idea)* greetings everyone**

**DTP; *walks in with the other OCs following* this guy has one hectic scheduel**

**RLYM; i hate scheduels DX**

**scheduel; well we hate you too**

**RLYM; shut up you stupid piece off paper**

**scheduel; but you have stuff to do**

**RLYM; T-T *goes with the scheduel* you guys take care of the questions *goes out door***

**OCs; got it**

**DTP; i shall ask first**

**1)kallie- why DON'T you like contractions THEY'RE awesome and YOUR missing out on them, THEY'RE an important part of grammer and . . . *continues talking useing more contractions***

**jenny and lynda; *step away from DTP* (hes just asking to get attacked)**

**jenny; my turn now**

**2)katana- i found where they stash all the candy :D**

**DTP and lynda; O_O (oh no) no candy!**

**lynda;**

**3)BSL- hide the candy before they get it!**

**DTP; *walks over to a desk* hey RLYM forgot his laptop *opens the laptop and types***

**yoshi(yes i am calling him this from now on because im there myself now); *appears out of nowhere with a weird looking helmet* what just happened o_O**

**DTP; cool it worked. . . whats with the helmet**

**yoshi; *takes off the helmet* its what was used to remove the steika obsession which you just interrupted *takes laptop* so before he comes back to put me back in that machine i shall do this *types on laptop and stein and maka get trapped in a safe***

**lynda; not again *goes to break the safe***

**yoshi; *types and lynda cant go near the safe***

**DTP; give me that *grabs laptop and trys pulling it away***

**yoshi; *pulls on the laptop* stop or your going to break it**

**DTP; then let go**

**yoshi and DTP; *keep pulling till they hear the laptop crack* oh shit o_O**

***sparks start coming out of the laptop and random small stuff start appearing (stuff like legos and pillows and other randomness)***

**yoshi; now look what you did**

**DTP; what i did, you did it**

**yoshi; you brought me here, RLYM is gonna kill you when he finds out**

**random dove that appeared with the other stuff; coo *flies off***

**DTP; hes gonna kill you too**

**lynda; im gonna kill you both *starts chasing them around with excalibur in his sword mode***

**jenny; . . . am i the only sane one in this group -_-**

***a shot is heard, a window smashes and a bullet goes right by yoshi***

**yoshi; *stops running* seriusly, is someone out to get me or something**

**lynda; *no longer chaseing* i dont sense anyone out there O_O**

**yoshi; THEN WHERE DID THAT COME FROM! *points at the wall where the bullet hit***

**DTP; maybe we should stop here before something else happens**

**others; agreed o_O**

BSL: O_O um? ok then hi! lets just move on to the quest- O_O he is going to die! poor DTP!

everyone but Kallie: *backs away about ten feet*

Kallie: Katana!

Katana: o...ok! *she says shaking in fear then transforming*

Kallie: *catches Katana and charges at DTP as Katanas chain grows longer and she wraps DTP up in it then smashing him up against the wall then smacking him on the head with Katana and wraping her around DTPs neck skreaming her head off* WATCH YOU FREAKIN MOUTH BRAT!

Katana: hehehe this is fun!

Kallie: *continues beating DTP*

BSL: wow she is awesome when pissed! as long as you are not the one to piss her off you are good! well next! O_O what is up with the torcher!

Katana: what! *she says transforming into her human form and running over to Jenny then they run off*

Kallie: *even though she does not have Katana she continues beating DTP*

BSL: i am on it! *she says dissapearing and apearing in the room full of candy* ok i can do this fast *snaps and the candy is gone* there *doorknob rattles* shit! *disapears*

Jenny and Katana: *come walking through the door to and empty room* what!

BSL: *smiles* (i did it!) *apears back in the room with the cast* ok on with the questions!

Kara-sama: is it all gone!

BSL: ya i hope! now next question!

Katana and Jenny: *come walking in with their heads down* its gone!

BSL: (YES!) aww its ok! well next wow! you guys are going to die *watches the bullet come by*

Mysti: oh my god i didn't know they made guns that shot that far!

BSL: was that!

Mysti: RLYM yep!

BSL: O_O wow! well untill next time! BYE!

everyone else: BYE!


	66. Chapter 63

_**CHAPTER 63!**_

BSL: HI! last chapter was pretty long but since it is thanksgiving and i am going to my unclles later this chapter will not be as long i am sorry! but its kind of hard to type when you fet a seven year old looking over your shoulder and a nine year old bugging you and a baby crying but he is so cute and them i have and 11 year old that is always bugging me! but we are only a cupple years apart but he is still annoying! well lets get started um? Azure?

Azure:ok! this set is from: **Alyssa and Sam**

**ALyssa:HELLO!**

**Sam:sorry for her weirdness, she just lost a dare and she had to snort some smarties**

**Alyssa:WOOO!(runs off)**

**Sam-(looks down on the list) k heres some that she wrote**

**Everyone-Have you ever seen Wreck it Ralph? Its da best movie i ever saw in 3 years!**

**BSL-(gives a pokeball) go nuts**

**heres mine**

**Anyone play a 3ds before,because we have blue and red ones**

**Have ANY one of you seen Smosh,PewDiePie, or Swoozie?if not ,you should**

**Alyssa:I agree**

**and a dare from both of us:**

**someone do the gangnam style dance**

**BYE!**

BSL: i think i am still crazier! hehehe! ok now lets start!

Everyone else: Nope!

BSL: O_O POKEBALL! whos pokeball XD i am a geek! hehehe KK look and its all mine Hehehe!

Everyone else: um ok!

Everyone: what?

BSL: i do not know! what? now on to the dare! Spirit!

Spirit: what!?

everyone else: Do it!

Spirit: no!

BSL: DO IT NOW! (hehe im awesome so freakin awesome!)

Spirit: T-T fine!

BSL: (Hahahahaha! this is going to rock!)

Spirit: *starts to do the gangnam style dance*

everyone else: HAHAHAHA!

BSL: *has her camera out and is recording Spirit* oh how i love blackmail!

_**AFTER THE SONG IS OVER!**_

BSL: ok next set Azure!

Azure: ok this set is from: **Omega02x**

**A.R. : *Bored out of his mind* God...**

**Sierra : Where's Omega?**

**A.R. : Still out there. He called in, saying he got about 99 kishin souls.**

**Sierra : So he's half-way there?**

**A.R. : Yup.**

**To Maka - How would you feel if I created clones of you? (This is hypothetical! I haven't created any clones of the cast! ...Yet ;D)**

**To Tsubaki - What's the one thing that you've always wanted to do?**

**To Kid - How do you feel about your cousin, who's not here...? (Death The Wise, or Alison...)**

**To Patti - Why do you love snapping giraffe necks?**

**To Liz - Can you kill with mascara?**

**To Kim - What's the best thing about being a witch?**

**A.R. : Those are all the questions I can think of...**

**Sierra : Move on to the dares.**

**To Spirit - *Locks in room filled with Excalibur holograms* I'll let you out after my set is over!**

**To Kallie - You have an evil twin who loves using contractions. She uses them all the time, and she's in that room. *Points to room with red door***

**To Katana - Here! *Tosses a snicker bar***

**To BSL - (Don't worry, it's sugar-free.) Kill Medusa, bring her back. Kill Arachne, bring her back.**

**A.R. : I'm running out of ideas! *Starts scratching head* I need almonds!**

**Sierra : Calm down! Calm down!**

**D-A.R. : *Appears out of nowhere* I have just stolen all the almonds in the world!**

**A.R. : O_O**

**Sierra : Everyone back away slowly... *Backs away***

**A.R. : *Flames start engulfing him and thunder crackles overhead* HOW DARE YOU TAKE ALL THE ALMONDS! *Lightsabers (Laser swords) appear in each hand***

**Sierra : Everyone, find cover!**

**A.R. : DIE! *Starts mercilessly attacking D-A.R.***

**D-A.R. : *Blocking* That all you got?**

**A.R. : DIIIIEEEEE! *Holds hand in front of him and beam with enough power to destroy the moon comes out***

**D-A.R. : HOLY S**T! *Block unsuccessfully.**

***Beam gets rid of D-A.R. and destroys half of Gallows Manor in the process***

Mysti: congrats to Omega!

BSL: oh cool he is already almost there if it wasn't for Kara-Sama i would already be there but she had to freakin go and blow somethin up!

Kara-Sama: sorry!

BSL: ya you are really sorry wow you are Kids sister! you both blew up something famous!

Kid: T-T don't remind me!

Kallie: "do not"!

BSL: nobody cares! now on to the questions! Maka!

Maka: O_O i would kill you!

Tsubaki: my turn. well i have always wanted to go snow boarding!

Everyone else: O_O really?

Tsubaki: ya!

BSL: wow! well next question!

Kid: she is ok! really strong!

BSL: ya she is pretty strong! next question!

Patty: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I donno!

Liz: i am next and yes i can!

BSL: cool!

Kim: i dont know! i really dont use my witch powers!

Kallie: IT IS "do not"! A.R.! IT IS "I WILL"!

BSL: what ever next!

Spirit: AHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE HELL LET ME OUT! T-T

BSL: no!

Spirit: T-T (life sucks!)

BSL: ok next que- *hears loud "BANG" and turns to the door to the room where Spirit is to see Spirit with his arm a sythe blade and a giant gap in the door* ok then! lets get back to the ques- wait! *waves her hand and the Excaliber hologram are gone* ok now next question!

Kallie: O_O TIME TO DIE! *she says smacking A.R. on the head* Katana!

Katana: K! *she says transforming into nunchucks*

Kallie: *catches Katana and runs over to the door smaching it and killing the clone* ok im good!

Everyone else: O_O that was fast!

BSL: i could do that! wanna find out!

Everyone else: NO! we are good!

BSL: i thought you would say that! we- (it better be)

Katana: *takes candy bar and starts to eat it*

BSL: (so far so good!)

Katana: *Starts running around*

BSL: (you freakin lie! -_-) Katana calm down!

Katana: Weeeeeeee! *she says swinging from the ceiling*

BSL: Katana! you are going to hurt yourself! get down!

Katana: *jumps down* ok Auntie! *starts running around the room*

BSL: *sigh* i got this! *snaps and a random bubble wrapped empty room apears* ok and *waves her hand at Katana and she apears in the room and locks the door* she can come out when she is done! now next question! oh its mine hehehe ok oh Medusa! *she says pulling out an arrow walking up behind Medusa and jabbing her with it then pulling out another and repeating to Arachne* XD i love killing things! they should be back soon! shit not him again! i wanna- aww hes gone (shit! thats no fun!) well next set!

Azure: ok this set is from a guest named: **Sol and dta**

**Me: yeah I got in**

**Sol: why did you kill me again**

**Me:I felt like it**

**BLS can we be in your story my name is dta**

**Soul listen to people please *holds up sol who is now a bow and arrow* Kallie I can't believe your obbsessed with contractions**

**Justin *I hate everything about you starts playing* yaaaaaaaah SOL: finally**

**Me: who let you out**

**Sol: look behind you**

**Me: aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh NOOOOOOO**

**?:I'LL KILL YOU**

**ME: you can't my awesomeness gives me immortality Me: I'll tell you who it is next time on d- Sol: Nooo I'm out *disappears***

**Me:no don't leave me with him *dies* Me:*comes back to life* crap son of a b-**

BSL: um? ok! and my name is "BSL"! NOT "BLS"! GOD GET IT RIGHT! now on with the questions as for my question not unless you get my name right for to chapters in a row! now next!

Soul: listening to people is so uncool!

_**~BSL: wait you stole that from me! i am a bow and arrow well harp and music note XD hahaha! now that is funny!~**_

Kallie: "CAN NOT"! AND "YOU ARE"!

BSL: um ok Justin!

Justin: what? *turns around from talking to Dakota* O_O i...its so CALM T-T make it stop!

Dakota: *arm turns into sythe blade and smashes the stareo* there!

Justin: *puts headset back in* there!

BSL: that was mean! DRUMMER CHOP! *smacks dta on the head with a drumstick* um ok now next set!

dta: X.x

Azure: next set is from: **Kittykat54321**

**soul - my tamagotchi looks up to you i guess in the store we saw a piano and it was the only thing i did not buy when my tamagotchi left it started to cry**

**everyone - ask BSL i am really good at holding on to someone leg**

***little sister walks in* hummm*grabs little sis leg* one hour later i am bored get off**

**bye so far loving the story**

BSL: um? she confuses me sometimes! really!

Soul: um ok?!

Everyone else: ?

BSL: um? _**~KK YOU HAVE LOST IT!~**_

Everyone: BYE!


	67. Chapter 64

_**CHAPTER 64!**_

BSL: HEY! last chapter was fun right well lets start! Bowseta! _**~Bowseta is KKs OC "new" OC not mean i hope!~**_

Bowseta: hi! ok this set is from oh how funny its from: **Kittykat54321**

**kid - nothing can be exactly symetrycal**

**tired want sleep *leaves room *bye night**

Kid: no that is posible! ever seen a square!

Kara-Sama: he has a point!

BSL: TOLD YA KK! HA! i win! what she was over my house! now next set Bowseta!

Bowseta: ok next set is from: **Omega02x**

**/\-This is going to be an EXTREMELY short set-/\**

**A.R. : I'm so hungry...**

**Sierra : ...?**

**A.R. : ALMONDS!**

**Sierra : (Crap!)**

**To Everyone : Give me almonds and give KK pistachios or I will take all of your SOULS!**

**Sierra : He has LOST it! Run!**

**A.R. : ALMONDS! *Goes on a rampage***

Kallie: O_O Shit!

Everyone: *searching for almonds and pistachios*

BSL: *sigh* i got it! *waves her hand and a giant container of pistachios and a giant container of almonds apear* there!

KK and A.R.: *attack the containers*

the cast: O_O

OCs: its not that shocking anymore!

BSL: ya it really is not that shocking!

OC: you get used to it when they freak out a lot!

BSL: ok next set Bowseta!

Bowseta: ok this set is from: **hpfan10101**

**me : *is tied to chair* kat! it was your tuurn anyway!**

**kat : whatever... question time!**

**1) BSL, just wondering, theres an assasin named rachel who wants to be in the story. Shes got brown hair, a long black shirt and a black skirt. Also do you like black butler?**

**2) kid, would you cosplay as yourself?**

**3) soul, when did you become so good at piano?**

**4) Stein, why you gotta be so mean? *rubs arm***

**and lastly, cuz im tired,**

**5) patty, whats it like being so... childish? is it cuz its just more fun?**

**hope you like these questions!**

me : i would have let you type!

BSL: _**~um i need to know how she acts and i will put her in my next chapter ok!~**___never heard of it! ever heard of _"Lucky star"_? i love it KONA-CHAN! i freakin love her she is one of my role models! (next to Blackstar!) she loves video games and i freakin love them i played _"cardinal syn"_ and i loved it! but that was when i was four i have not played it since i was six! and now i am sad!

Maka: wait isen't that game rated "M"

BSL: ya! so?

Maka: you are to young!

BSL: *shrugs* so?! what ever next question!

Kid: no i am myself so why cosplay!

BSL: ya that makes no sence cosplaying is the art of wearing costumes to act out characters from fiction, especially from manga, animation, and science fiction. so why act when you are! _**~actually i know a good cosplay group check out "tenshi cosplayers"~**_

Soul: i am next! i do not know i think i was about five!

BSL: wow! i did not learn to play percussion untill like three years ago and i am already the best cymbal player that has played at my school XD i rock! well next question!

Blackstar: WHAT THE HELL! leave some questions for your god mortals!

BSL: hehe! (ya leave some questions for Blackstar or watch under your bed i will find you! *she says in an evil voice*) _**~it makes me sad that he is barily in any chapters latly!~**_ Stein!

Stein: i am not mean untill you make me mad! (its the madness!)

BSL: i love madness! it makes me stronger which means you people hate it! well next!

Patty: YA!

Katana: Hehehe! Ya it is! *she says running around*

BSL: O_O the candy is still in her system! well next set just stay away from Katana! she is not in the bubble wrap room anymore

Bowseta: the next set is from:** LunaTheDragonSlayer**

**LTDS: Hurray! Your guys advice is working! Jance and I have officially 2 SOULS! WHOOO!**

**Jance: You do realize we have to get 99 souls and one witch soul right?**

**LTDS: Who asked you?**

**Jance: Jeez...all right,this time it's my turn for some questions.**

**LTDS: Get off my laptop Jance!**

**Jance: My house, my WiFi, deal with it.**

**LTDS: -(**

**Jance: All right then; these are some questions for all of you. Firstly, what's your most embarrassing moment? Like, biggest mess up ever?**

**LTDS: Ooo! My turn! What's your favorite Pokemon?**

**Jance: ...you are such a nerd.**

**LTDS: Shut up! ANYWAYS, mine's Absol!**

**Jance: I never should have agreed to let Emily and Silvia give you sugar.**

**LTDS: Hehehehehehe...**

**Jance: All right, next question, how do you stop a crazy meister from going on a destructive sugar rush?**

**LTDS: Hey!**

**Jance: Next question; I can change into three weapons so far; sword, shield, and gun. What should my fourth and final transformation be? I haven't decided yet and if LTDS asks me one more time before I decide I'm going to throw her out the window.**

**LTDS: ...meanie.**

**LTDS: Well, I think that's all the time we have. Happy Thanksgiving everyone! *puts giant pumpkin pie on table in front of them.***

**Jance: What the?! Where's my pie?**

**LTDS: Hehehe! Bye bye!**

Everyone: CONGRATS!

BSL: we should have a party!

Everyone else: Ya!

BSL: *waves her hand and a dance floor, and Dj station apears* i wanna Dj! again! *she says running to the Dj station* ok what song?

Everyone else: nothin!

BSL: *shrugs and "numa numa" turns on _**~i had to its KKs falt! she was sitting next to me when i wrote this and i was talking to A.R., and they loves the song oh and Omega Hahaha!~**_

Everyone else: O_O

BSL: wait what?

Mysti: i think i know hehehe! Omega! *she says with a little laugh*

Omega: *walks out from behind an speaker* hi!

BSL: *facepalm* i thought it would be you, A.R., or KK!

_**AFTER ABOUT AN HOUR OF PARTYING!**_

Kid: ok next question!

Everyone: *starts rattleing off there most embarressing moments*

_**AFTER EVERYONE IS DONE!**_

BSL: ok next question! mine is eevee hehe!

Everyone else: never heard of it!

BSL: O_O next! oh oh oh i know! you let me take care of it!

everyone else: unless you want her to be killed, then NO!

BSL: aww fine! i do not know!

Katana: lock her in a room thats what they do to me when i have candy!

BSL: its true! *snaps and LTDS is in a bubble wrapped room* there next! wait you can not pick what weapon you want to be! _**~i dont know um? *thinks* no sorry i got nothin!~**_ *looks at the giant pie* gross! how about this *snaps and it is replaced with a giant pumpkin roll* tada!

Everyone else: O_O *starts cutting the pumpkin roll*

_**AFTER THEY ARE DONE!**_

BSL: i freakin love pumpkin roll! i had some for thanksgiving yesterday! with whipped cream yum! next set!

Bowseta: this last set is from oh its from: **Kittykat54321 (again!)**

**so far i am loving your story keep up the good work**

**BSL - let Black*star the god read my questions next time**

**Everyone - is now a talking cat except Free and Blair**

BSL: you better be! hahaha! and ok all he has to do is ask! unlike Cj i let him read the questions!

Blackstar: why does Cj hate me she wont let me read the damn questions!

Kallie: i-

BSL: SHUT UP! GOD DAMNIT!

Kallie: O_O ok!

BSL: god she never shuts up! don't worry she will hehehe *smirks and holds up a drumstick* where is she?

Kid: NO!

BSL: damnit! *she mumbles* ok fi- freakin kill you KK!

Everyone but Free: *is now a cat*

BSL: im going to kill her! *waves her "paw" and everyone changes back into a human* there god i freakin hate you *she says sarcasticly* _**~hahaha!~**_ ok well untill next chapter

Everyone: BYE!


	68. Chapter 65

_**CHAPTER 65!**_

BSL: can you believe how far we are! i mean chapter 65! i mean that is a big acomplishment! i just cant wait to get to 100! i really can't! it will not be long! well lets get started um Karma?

Karma _**~Ashura's Daughters OC!~**__**:**_ok! this set is from wow its from: **Ashura's Daughter**

**AD : O.O BSL scares me so much...**

**A-BSL : *Soul turns back into A-BSL* I won't die that easily, I have Crystal's DNA remember?**

**Crystal : Yep, even if I die I will always come back!**

**Ragan : *Comes out of Crystal and starts hitting her* You have me to thank for that!**

**AD : I won't be making any clones for this review, that is for sure!**

**Karma : Great, but what about next review?**

**AD : *Evil laugh* Just wait and see! *Fades into the ghost world***

**Karma : O.O ...That is not AD...**

**PK : Whatever, let's just read the questions already!**

**Karma : Was I really this annoying?**

**Death : Yes, yes you were.**

**PK : -_- ...A-BSL, please read the questions...**

**A-BSL : Sure, wait...Why should I listen to you, I want to kill you!**

**PK : I will convince AD, or whoever she is, to make a clone of Black Star for you.**

**A-BSL : O.O GOT IT! Here are the questions:**

**1. Justin- *Steals headphones and runs* MINE!**

**2. Tsubaki- Let Karma use your enchanted sword mode, it won't even phase her.**

**3. All- Guess my 3 favorite characters, and if you do then I will give you one thing of your choice. (A-BSL will murder you if you say ...him...)**

**4. Medusa- I know a witch much stronger, cooler, scarier, and WAY more kick-ass than you could ever hope to be!**

**5. Mifune- Go fight Zoro from One Piece!**

**6. Black Star- Go fight Naruto from Naruto!**

**7. BSL- Black Star will be fine, Mifune may be in trouble though...**

**8. All- GUESS WHO WILL BE CLONED NEXT!**

**Karma : I know who will be cloned...**

**PK : Who?**

**Karma : ...I can only say this...It is so uncool...**

**Maddy : *Tears the black drumsticks from the wall* WHAT WAS THAT FOR!**

**A-BSL : ...I felt like it...I want to torment someone...**

**Everyone else : O.O She is so BSL's clone...**

**A-BSL : Ya think?**

BSL: HELL YA I BETTER FREAKING SCARE YOU!

Everyone else: O_O

BSL: -_- shit shes back! i know a way to get rid of you and you know how to, too! *smirks* ~AD why can't i kill her!~ wait what!?

Blackstar: clone? HELL NO!

BSL: bad enough you have one BSL after you, do ya want two!

Ragnarok: (she is my sister!, BSL: YA THINK!, Ragnarok: HOLLY SHIT!) stop that!

BSL: no thanks! holly shit no more clones HELL YA!

Justin: My head phones! *he says chasing after her*

BSL: what the hell kind of clone is that! Dakota now!

Dakota: *trips A-BSL* wow she is BSLs clone!

BSL: -_- your evil! *she says sarcasticly* that is one thing i would not trip over!

Kid: what ever next question!

Justin: give me my headphones! *he says stealling back his headphones and putting them back on*

Tsubaki: i am next. what about our soul wavelengths they are still different!?

Everyone: Ashura

BSL: no it can't be Ashura! *she says sarcasticly*

Everyone else: you are right! hahaha!

Everyone but Maka: Maka?

Maka: really?!

Everyone but Soul and Maka: Soul?

_**~i really have know idea and she told me XD i fail!~**_

BSL: is it me! is the witch me!

Medusa: you could not be- *gets knocked out with a flying drumstick*

BSL: you where saying? *She asks with her arms crossed* what no answer fine next!

Mifune: um? ok! *he says walking over to where Zoro is standing* wait how did he get here?

BSL: *shrugs*

Blackstar: My turn hell ya i got a question!

BSL: more of a comand but you still wait who? (Naruto O_O oh god i used to watch that before they put it in spanish! i cant speak spanish that well but i can speak it a little!)

Blackstar: hell ya! *runs off*

BSL: (why would i want to help Mifune?! what is wrong with you!) *disapears*

Kid: should we continue?

Kara-Sama: she will not be back anytime soon! so ya!

Everyone still there: Dont care as long as it is not me!

Kara-Sama: better not be me BSL told you about what i will do!

Everyone: Soul!?

Kara-Sama: (if you want to live i wouldn't do that!, BSL: hehehe, Kara-Sama: i thought you left!, BSL: thats the point) BSL is still here!

BSL: *jumps down from the roof* hi!

Kara-sama: Ah!

BSL: (wimp!) ok what did i miss!

Blackstar: HELL YA! *he yells as he comes running in*

BSL: that was faster than i thought! i wonder how Mifune is doing wonder if he lost yet! hehehe!

WITH MIFUNE!

Mifune: *coughs up blood but is still standing but not for long then uses his 100 sword attack to suround them*

_**WITH THE OTHERS!**_

BSL: i wanna go watch him fail! *disapears and apears above Mifune* he is failing! maybe i should help i do want to kill him for myself! *she says jumping down and jabing Zoro with an electrical arrow then smacks him with a drumstick* ok now lets get out of here you should be lucky i wanna kill you!

Mifune: um that makes no sence!

BSL: exactly! *she says running off* ok where where we? ok first of all she can not be my clone she must be part Kara-Sama because i have amazing aim! and Kara-Samas aim is horribe!

Kara-Sama: ya thanks! *she says sarcasticly*

BSL: welcome! and i know it was sarcasim! now next set!

Karma: ok this set is from: **yoshiman777**

**RLYM; *giveing DTP and yoshi a glare that rivals 1000 azusas* what. have. you. DONE!**

**DTP and yoshi; eep *backs away* (we gonna die)**

**RLYM; i should erase you two for destroying my laptop, no worse, lock you in a room with 1,000,000 excalibur clones!**

**lynda; holy cow thats alot**

**DTP and yoshi; we are sorry T-T**

**RLYM; you better be sorry, because you released another of my OCs**

**DTP; we didnt see anyone appear though**

**RLYM; did you see a dove**

**yoshi; oh shit o_O**

**RLYM; shes known as the witch of the heart and can make almost anyone do what she wants. . . though thats the only real danger shes actualy one of the nicer witches**

**DTP; why the hell did you make an OC like that!**

**RLYM; shes from a steika story i came up with**

**DTP; of course she is -_-**

**lynda; should we move on to the questions**

**RLYM; *sigh* i guess so**

**lynda; i shall go first**

**1)BSL- you did hide the candy good right, cause jenny is hunting them down**

**2)lord death- i know your lieing about kids mom being azusa, excalibur says he knows though**

**excalibur; *pops out* indeed i do fore i was the one who got them together, though i did so behind the scenes**

**it was quite a while back that it was when death wasnt as cheery as today**

**i took it apon myself to find someone for him to help him loosen up**

**lynda; i didnt say to tell the story you idiot**

**excalibur; FO- *sees lyndas death glare* right. . . sorry bout that *goes back***

**DTP; . . . well i guess its my turn now**

**RLYM; no its not, you and yoshi have to find that OC before she causes any problems. . . but split up so she doesnt use her magic on you two**

**DTP and yoshi; fine * split up and walk down the halls in search of the OC***

**RLYM; i shall be asking**

**3)mysti- it wasnt me that shot at him, a gun that powerful requires the use of both hands *points at cast on arm* though i wonder who did**

**4)all- when they find the OC please dont kill her, she is an important factor in the story she came from**

***an explosion is heard from the other side of the building***

**yoshi; *heard from the other side of the building* who the hell keeps explosives in there house!**

**DTP; admit it man, your a clumsy jinx**

**yoshi; i am not, someones trying to kill me**

***far from the building***

***mystery guy in a black cloak holding a detonater*; i shall get my revenge yoshi, mark my words i shall *dissapears***

BSL: i would say he is pissed! now that sounds awesome i can do that! can i, can i, can i! wait why am i asking you i dont care what you say *waves her hand and yoshi and DTP are in a room with 1,000,000 Excalibers* XD i love torcher! now lets move on! SHHHHHH oh shit!

Katana: you hid the candy!?

BSL: (shoot! i blame you lynda!)

Katana: i know where you hide it!_** ~no i spelt that right! i spelt "hide" i did not mean "hid" she is only 4 remember that!~**___*runs out the door*

BSL: (oh shoot! well here i go again!) *disapears*

Katana: *sees Jenny down the hall* Jenny i know where the candy is! *she says grabing Jannys arm and pulling her along*

BSL: *apears infront of a random closet and unlocks the door* ok lets do this! shit here they come man they are fast! *waves her hand over the candy and it disapears along with her*

Katana: it is gone!

Jenny: aww lets go find it! *she says running off ot search for the candy again with Katana fallowing again*

_**WITH THE OTHERS!**_

BSL: *apears out of nowhere* ok i got rid of it! just i have know idea where it is! but what ever better be long gone if not we are dead! well most of you i am not going to be tooken down by my neice! so next question!

Kid: don't you think we should go find out where it went so we know if they can get to it?

BSL: *sigh* fine *waves her hand over Kid and he disapears* ok now lets continue with the-

Kara-Sama: where is Kid! *she says sounding angry as she walks through the door*

BSL: (nice timing *sarcasim*) finding the candy! (its not a lie!)

Kara-Sama: what way did h- *disapears*

BSL: ok now next question!

Lord Death: Excaliber explain!

Mysti: i am next! oh sorry your soul was close to another soul and it looked like it was you you where right around the person who shot it!

BSL: aww not fare i wanna kill somethin! *smirks and throws drumstick at Medusa who is in a cage* hehehe!

Meusa: WHAT THE HELL!

BSL: what the? *she says hearing the explosion and disapearing and apearing next to Yoshi* what the hell is going on! what! Lord Death keeps explosives in the manor! that is so FREAKING AESOME! i love explosives! i know i am strange! but the people love me anyway! _**~XD life loves me!~**_ wow what the hell wow *hears a light "beep"* O_O get down! *she says crouching behind an open door pulling Yoshi over* do you not listen!

*explosion happens but not a vary big explosion*

BSL: wow that was small! well looks like thats all well bye! *disapears then apears with the other* hi! ok Kid and Kara-Sama should have had enough time! *snaps and Kara-Sama and Kid apear* hey is it where they can not get to them i am still haveing a hard time with the coordinates!

Mysti: wait i sense a soul really far from here!

Soul: it's probebly a random person!

Kallie: "IT IS"!

BSL: well untill next time bye!

Everyone else: BYE!


	69. Chapter 66

_**CHAPTER 66!**_

BSL: hey! lets just start! um who wi-

?: hi BSL! *boy that looks a lot like Justin walks in wearing black leather jacket, yellow t-shirt, jeans and a pair of head phones around his neck*

BSL: oh hey Yurei! _**~Yurei japanese for: Ghost he is a ghost!~**_

Yurei: ok! this set is from a quest named: **Sir Randomness**

***appears out of nowhere behind liz with a sheet on my head* boo!**

***takes off sheet* wow this story is way overdue for a dose of randomness, i havent, oh excuse me, have not been here since before halloween**

***banging is heard at the door***

**they found me! O_O *runs and hides in the nearest closet***

***the door collapses revealing an army of chattering bunnies***

**bunnies; *see the cast* omg its them**

**the biggest one; let me introduce us, we are the plot bunnies from within sir randomness aka yoshiman32892's head. . . since he doesnt seem to be here we shall ask questions about the ideas that spawned us**

**plotbunny1; excalibur and ragnarok how would you react if i told you that you were brothers**

**plotbunny2; free have you ever met a vampire**

***the plotbunnys in the back start chattering at once***

**plotbunny3; lord death have you heard about the band of thiefs running around death city called The Shadows Blade**

**plotbunny4; stein what would you do if you discovered the secret to time travel**

***more plotbunnies chatter at once***

**plotbunny5; everyone what do you think would happen if one of those madness ray things arachne built hit the magnetic storm around where brew was found**

**plotbunny6; im probably gonna get killed for mine but kid and eruka how would you react if an ancient artifact sent you to another dimension that nullifies your powers and you had to work together to get out**

***more plotbunnies chatter making it hard to hear***

**plotbunny7; lord death how would you react is the DWMA had to be completly rebuilt from top to bottom**

**plotbunny8; one of you all is a spy**

***all the plotbunnies are chattering at once***

***i run out the door screaming* I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE**

**plotbunnies; there he is *chase out the door***

Liz: AHHHHHHHH! *starts balling her eyes out*

BSL: (scardy cat much!) ya it has been a while i love your sets ~not that i do not love the rest!~ but yours are do freakin awesomely random! i love raandomness!

Everyone: O_O bunnies!?

BSL: O_O weird! but funny!

Everyone else: ok!

BSL: lets start!

Ragnarok: O_O kill me!

BSL: i think thats enough to explain we all know what Excaliber will say so no need to get him talking!

Free: what kind of question is that but no i have not!

Lord Death: no i have not Stein! *turns to Stein*

Stein: i left a note on your mirror!

Lord Death: you did!?

Stein: yes Lord Death!

Lord Death: oh sorry about that!

Stein: i am next. well i have already been there why go back! i will answer the next! well it would have afected the past and we all would have been stuck in the past!

Kid and Eruka: kill each other!

Kara-Sama: what!

Lord Death: i am up again, i would freak! that took forever!

Everyone: *looks at Sid*

Sid: what!

BSL: its obviously you!

Sid: fine its me!

BSL: SHUT THE HELL UP YOU STUPID BUNNIES!

Everyone: wait why are the plotbunnies after you what did you do!?

BSL: donno well next set!

Yurei: this set is from: **Kittykat54321**

**i just drank a shapeshifting potion**

**Katana - here *hand butterflynet and jar* knock yourself out**

**bye *turns it to butterfly and flies out os the window to the outside***

BSL: um? ok!?

Katana: um? *takes the butterflynet and the jar* ok?! YAY! *Chases after the butterfly but it flys out the window before she can catch it*

BSL: ok next set!

Yurei: ok BSL this set is from:** souleaterfangal123**

**Ok, I have some questions!**

**Maka - What is your opinion on pickles?**

**Soul - Have you ever wanted to be a different scythe type?**

**Black*Star - What is your opinion on your team?**

**Tsubaki - Where did you come up with your outfit? Cause its really perrty!**

**DTK - What was your best dream you ever had?**

**Liz - Have you ever tried tye-dying your nails? if so, what was the outcome?**

**Patty- MONKEY GIRRAFFE BUTTS!**

**Crona - Whats it like having your own bully living in your back?**

**Ragnorak - *still having the insult war* I really hate you! JERKWAD! SOULEATERFANGAL123 CHOP! (where i take my shoe of and slam it in your face- hurts like hell to, according to my brothers)**

**And thats all! for now...*kicks Ragnorak in the nose then walks away giving the 'im watching you' symbol to Ragnorak, and then smiles creepily before dissapering into thin air.**

Maka: um? they are good!

Soul: no not really!

Blackstar: its your gods turn!

BSL: hehe!

Blackstar: they are awesome (somedays better than others!) but not as awesome as the AMAZING BLACKSTAR!

BSL: (true so true! *giggles*)

Tsubaki: *sweatdrop* im next. um *thinks* i forgot how i came up with it!

Kid: i am next! as for the question i had this dream where everything in the world was symmetrical! EVERYTHING!

Everyone: wow!

BSL: that would be interesting! but what about abstract! what ever next!

Liz: ya i have tryed that! it was cool it turned out amazing!

Patty: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Crona: it is depressing!

BSL: (i think the pills have almost worn off)

Raganrok: *clenches his head in pain*

Crona: T-T that hurt!

Maka: why would you do that maka CHOP! *chops souleaterfangal with a book* rude!

Crona: T-T that really hurts!

BSL: ok next set Yurei!

Yurei: ok BSL! this set is from: **ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**Blade: Hey Werewolf and Hope are outside fighting i swear they add to my gray hair everyday.**

**1] BSL Do you like Big Bang Theroy? If so Who is your favorite mine is sheldon**

**2] Kid I need to tell you something important YOU SO SEXY :3 *kiss's him and runs away blushing and crying cause he probably does not like her back***

**Werewolf: We were watching the whole time me and her are not together we just buddys now any way bye**

BSL: never heard of it!

Kid: O_O

Cj: what! *she says smacking ILSEK with a frying pan* _**~ILSEK - ILOVESOULEATERKID~**_

Yurei: this set is from:** LunaTheDragonSlayer**

**LTDS : *sneezes* Ugh...**

**Jance : Do you really have to be on your laptop all the time?**

**LTDS : Hush. *cough* as you guys can probably tell, I've caught a major cold. :( How am I supposed to fight monsters while sneezing?**

**Jance : They could look at you and die of laughter.**

**LTDS : (smacks him upside the head.) Next question, how do you keep a guy away from tv for more than two minutes? And how do you convince them that no matter how hard you yell at the tv during football games they can't hear you?**

**Jance : Hey! I do not do that!**

**LTDS : *sniffs and sneezes again***

**Jance : I swear, if you get me sick LTDS, I will...**

**(grins evilly) LTDS : Do you guys know any good pranks?**

**Jance : Grr...my turn, this one's for Black Star. What's the best way to annoy someone?**

**LTDS : I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. This one's for Kid. Kid; Silvia (my friend) says that when I part my hair down the middle I look symmetrical. I think she's crazy, but I thought I'd let the master of symmetry decide. *hands picture***

**Jance : All right, last one is for Stein. Can I borrow some Witch Hunting stuff? We haven't gotten our witch soul and we need all the help we can get. Since you already dissect everything and have dealt with Medusa, I figured you would have everything I would need. :)**

**LTDS : Thanks for answering our questions! *Achoo!* See you later!**

Everyone: aww feel better! and you do not fight!

BSL: oh, oh, oh! You don't stop! the only time i am on the laptop i am killing somethings on the wii, watching Tv, or killing some kishins! actually i am going to play Elsword _**~if anyone plays my name is "Karatina" my first OC!~**_

Everyone: *thinks*

Kara-sama: only one i know is the one i pull on everyone and that is my prank!

Blackstar: wait why are you asking me why not ask Excaliber!

Rest of the cast: becasue you are annoying!

BSL: *glares at the cast*

The cast: *looks terrified*

BSL: *voice sounds pure evil* watch what you say!

The cast: O_O sorry!

BSL: *voice goes back to normal* ok now lets continue! _**~answer to Blackstars question if it was not clear: Excaliber!~**_

Kid: *looks at the picture and his eyes start to shimmer* so SYMMETRICAL!

Stein: um all i can say is if you have and special abilitys use them but not at the beginning they will know what is coming use regular attacks then when they are pretty weak use special abilitys i really do not have any things that you can use! just tips!

Yurei: this set is from: **Omega02x**

**A.R. : That's better.**

**Sierra : Seriously...**

**Omega : *Comes limping through the door* 121 kishin souls! *Collapses from exhaustion***

**Sierra : I guess I should tell you guys that Alpha needs 198 kishin souls and 2 witch souls to become a death scythe. It has something to do with her silver blooded nature.**

**A.R. : ..Questions.**

**To Maka - Do you like post-apocalyptic scenarios?**

**To Soul - Would you choose between going up an enemy 10000 time stronger than you, or face certain death?**

**To Ashura - Do you like nuts?**

**To Spirit - ...**

**To Lord Death - Are you mad at me for destroying half of Gallows Manor?**

**To Kid - Are you mad at me for destroying the DWMA?**

**Sierra : Omega, did you use Soul Resonance?**

**Omega : Uhh.. Yeah.**

**A.R. : Smart! It could have torn both you soul and Alpha's apart!**

**Alpha : I tried to warn him...**

**Omega : ...But I really needed it.**

**A.R. : We'll discuss this later.**

Mysti: Omega! you o- *runs over to Omega*_** ~BSL: overl- i cant say anything more!~**_

BSL: ok on to the questions!

Maka: ya sorta!

Soul: enime 10000 times stronger! we fought a kishin!

Ashura: um sure why the hell do you care!

Lord Death and Kid: YES!

Lord Death: as for your punishment is to clean up the giant mess and repair Gallows Manor

Mysti: Omega be careful please!

BSL: Yurei next set!

Yurei: ok this set is from:** Ashura's Daughter**

**Karma: Ok...AD's favorites are Ashura, Stein, and Death the Kid-**

**Maddy: *Walks in completely asymmetrical* Freaking yet Kid?**

**Karma: ...Where as she loves to torment him...Tsubaki, my soul is a Kishin soul, which happens to be highly adaptable to any weapon, so I would be able to change the form of my soul to fit even your enchanted sword mode...No BSL you are not the witch, it is a witch from a different anime and her name is Lina Inverse, she can use a spell that can destroy the world if not controlled properly, and she will kill people who say she has a flat chest. She also has a sister who terrifies her who can slay a plasma dragon with a butcher knife, her name is Luna Inverse...A-BSL has been sent off on a lot of missions very very far away, so she will be gone for awhile. Told you you didn't need to kill her BSL, she isn't even here!**

**AD: *Walks in with someone else who leans against the wall* I'm ba-**

**Karma: *Ties her up* What did you do with the real AD?**

**AD: I am the real AD! Why would you- ...Oh...**

**Karma: "Oh" what?**

**AD: Um...It's nothing! *The other person walks over and unties AD* Thanks A-Soul!**

**Everyone else: -_-* Another clone...**

**AD: Yep, but this one is of Soul! (He has black hair instead of white, that is the only difference) A-Soul would you like to read the questions?**

**A-Soul: Sounds cool, why not? *Takes list with questions on them***

**1. Maka- What do you think of A-Soul?**

**2. Stein- How did you become a 3-star meister?**

**3. Stein- How about I make a spirit clone for you to dissect...We need to dissect the real Spirit to make it exactly like him though.**

**4. Free: *Throws bone* Fetch or be chased by Crystal who kills immortals for a hobby...your choice.**

**5. All: Watch "Soul Eater AMV- Thanks for the Memories" by UltimateAvatarFreak.**

**6. BSL: Have you seen "The Expendables" or "The Terminator" before?**

**7. All: Alien vs Predator, who would win?**

**8. All: Sing a "The Nightmare Before Christmas" song of your choice! Send me a message if you haven't heard of the movie BSL and I will tell you where to find the songs**

Kid: AHHHHHHHH!

Kara-sama: *throws knife at Maddy but misses and hits the door* shit i have horrible aim! -_-

BSL: i could have told you that! but you never listen to me!

Tsubaki: oh!

BSL: -_- thats not fare wait since when do i care what people say! i know i am awesome hell with what others think! i should have killed her while i had the chance wait! *smirks* i still can!

Kara-Sama: leave the damn clone alone!

BSL: -_- fine on to the questions!

Soul: WHAT A FREAKIN CLONE!

BSL: (new it!) what ever atleast you do not have two clones! on to the questions!

Maka: wanna know what i think i think you should stop with the clones!

Soul and BSL: YA!

Stein: by creating the idiot over there *points to Spirit*

Spirit: *crying in the corner playing with his Maka doll*

Stein: yes!

Everyone else: NO MORE CLONES!

Free: *barks and chases after the bone*

Everyone else: O_O HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

BSL: oh i love that that was awesome!

Everyone else: wow

BSL: i am next! never heard of them!

Everyone: Predator!

BSL: *rereads next question* what? no way i will sing again! well infront of people nless i am in chorus! then i have to! Yurei!

Yurei: this set is from oh we have no more!

BSL: aww! _**~hey i have a notice! if you ask me for personal info i will not put anymore of your questions in my story! so just thought i would tell ya!~**_


	70. Chapter 67

_**CHAPTER 67!**_

BSL: Hey!

Everyone else: Hi!

BSL: who will read now? um Eruka?

Eruka: *ribbets* ok! the first set is from: **Omega02x**

**A.R. : *Walks in wearing a black cloak and a very angry expression***

**Omega, Alpha, Sierra, Rose, Reso, and Alison : *Walk in after A.R. wearing black cloaks like A.R.'s over armor with very serious expressions* Hey, guys.**

**A.R. : Now let's hurry up and get this over with. We've got a war to fight, and we'll never f**king finish it if we're stuck in this f**king city.**

**Sierra : Language, A.R...**

**A.R. : Screw watching my language. Omega, you ask the questions and tell the dares. I don't want to do it.**

**Omega : Okay... (He must still be angry about what happened...)**

**To BSL - We'll be going off to fight a war, so we'll keep in contact with that. *Points to 40" LED TV***

**To Ashura - You're nuts and you love eating nuts. What does that make you?**

**To Lord Death - For the record, I'm not the one that trashed the DWMA and destroyed half of Gallows Manor. That was A.R. (A.R. : *Growls angrily*) Well, what sort of tea do you like to drink?**

**To Kid - Would you rather fight a war or hunt kishin?**

**To Tsubaki - Do you believe that everyone can be saved?**

**To Black Star - I dare you to stay in Death City.**

**To Everyone - Why do you hate clones?**

**To Stein - Have you ever dissected a robot?**

**To Mysti - Will you be alright with me going off to fight in a war? (A.R. : There's no choice. You have to. *Still in angry voice*)**

**Omega : Well, I can't think of anything else.**

**A.R. : Now let's go before I lose my temper.**

**Farren : Shut the f**k up, A.R.**

**A.R. : *Speaks in extremely loud and angry voice that shakes the entire room* YOU SHUT UP, YOU F**KING B****!**

**Farren : O_O**

**Omega : Alright, everyone... forward march!**

**Everyone (Except A.R.) : *Marches out Gallows Manor***

**A.R. : *Looks at everyone and speaks in angry voice* Just what exactly do you guys take me for anyway? *Walks out***

**(Any and all future reviews will be viewed on the LED TV until further notice.)**

BSL: why so grumpy! O_O *smacks A.R. with a drumstick* watch it Katana is here! Ok well good luck! (why cant i go fight T-T its no fun sitting here with these creeps!) well next!

Ashura: i am not nuts i am mad! there is a difference!

Lord Death: sorry if that was not clear Omega i ment A.R.!

Kid: fight a war more kishin souls less traveling!

Tsubaki: sadly no it is not posible! everyone dies eventually!

Blackstar: its you gods turn! what the hell what is fun about that!

BSL: (thats evil! man is he pissed!)

Everyone: because it is rediculous!

Stein: i have torn one apart before but you can not disect one!

Mysti: as long as you be care full! *She says hugging Omega*

BSL: *smacks Farren on the head with a drumstick then smacks A.R. again* watch your mouths! god just what Katana needs to hear! i swear he has lost it!

Everyone else: ya think!?

BSL: he is not as crazy as me!

Everyone else: ya you got that right!

BSL: *smiles* yep!

Mysti: bye guys!

_**~k that is fine!~**_

BSL: Eruka next set please!

Eruka: ok this set is from: **Ashura's Daughter**

**AD : *Walks in, holding up a scalpel in the air* Come on, just get in here!**

**Karma : Let me guess, Stein?**

**AD : Yep, A-Stein... *A-Stein runs in and grabs the scalpel. He has black hair and the stitching pattern on him is reversed* Good, you finally decided to come!**

**Karma : *Sighs* Why did you make a new clone?**

**AD : ...Truth be told, I made clones of all the characters a while ago and am just bringing them in bit by bit...**

**A-Stein : *Holding scalpel close to him* I'm just glad I got my scalpel back! *Hugs scalpel and cuts himself* Ow, why are you made at me scalpel?!**

**Scalpel : ...*It is a normal scalpel...he is just delusional***

**A-Stein : *Starts to cry* My scalpel hates me!**

**AD : o.o ...Ya, his DNA is still settling...**

**Karma : Should we move onto the questions?**

**AD : I think that's a good choice...A-Stein, would you like to read them?**

**A-Stein : *Sob* Sure...**

**1. Stein- Don't mention dissection in front of me or I will dissect the one who says it! (AD: He's been banned from dissecting anyone unless they say it...)**

**2. All- How many different types of living weapons are there?**

**3. Maka- A-Soul really wants a Maka clone... (A-Soul: DO IT OR DIE AD! AD: Violent much?)**

**4. BSL- Want to know some big differences between the anime and manga?**

**5. BSL- A bow has always been one of my favorite weapons and a harp has always been one of my favorite instruments...You combined them and it is AWESOME!**

**6. Justin- *Taps to get his attention* Help me get my iTunes songs onto my phone please. *He sees Helloween, Skillet, and other bands/singers/songs that he likes***

**7. Justin- *Sees him listening to a Justin Beiber song* WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?**

**8. Liz- PLAY A GAME CALLED "SLENDER" OR GO TO THE REALM OF GHOSTS! (AD: IT IS CALLED THE ASTRAL PLANE!)**

**A-Stein : So...now what?**

**AD : Nothing, we are done.**

**A-Stein : ...When will you perfect the Spirit clones so me and real Stein can dissect them?**

**AD : Um...not sure, first I have to put the final touches on the asymmetrically obsessed A-Kid! :3**

**Everyone else : -_- I thought he was your favorite character, yet you know A-Kid will drive him crazy just by standing there...**

**AD : Um...Right...Well...BYE!**

BSL: i thought i said NO MORE CLONES! (you make idiots of clones! i mean we should not be able to trip A-BSL!)

Stein: what! you are not my clone! hell with what people say! here *passes him another scalpel* go nuts!

Everyone: do not know!

Maka: i am next! NO make a clone of me and die!

BSL: i am next No i have not read it yet

_**~you know what can you people do me a favor and please do not leave any questions about the manga untill farther notice! thanks!~**_

BSL: me again! thanks!

_**~funny thing i thought you would find cool! i got the idea for Katana and Kallies weapon forms from pot of thunder and pot of fire!~**_

Justin: *feels her tap him and takes of his head set* what? oh ok *takes phone and starts adding songs* there *hands back the phone with all the songs downloaded to it* oh next is for me to! what thats not my ipod *holds up ipod with a white cross on the back* whos ipod is that then?

Everyone: *turns and looks at Medusa*

Medusa: what!

Everyone else: we know its yours!

Medusa: (shit i am busted!, BSL: HA i new it!)

BSL: it is hers! new it! ok next!

Liz: NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!

BSL: fine we wont make you! wait ya we will *snaps and Liz Disapears* hehehe she will be in there for a little! at least Yurei and Akimi went back! _**~Akimi is Yureis weapon!~**_

Stein: spirit clones *he says with a creepy look on his face* cant wa- *gets hit with nunchucks* s...sorry!

Kallie: to bad! *smacks him again*

Kid: T-T thats so mean! why would you want to do that!

Kara-sama: *throws knife at AD* dont even think about it! next one i will not miss!

_**~cant promise anything XD hahaha! she fails at aiming! and she is not kidding! she will try as hard as she can to hit ya!~**_

BSL: well is that it?

Eruka: ya that was the last set!

BSL: T-T its so short! only two sets aww oh well hope to get more next chapter!

Everyone: BYE!


	71. Chapter 68

CHAPTER 68!

BSL: hiya!

Everyone else: Hey!

BSL: we have a special reader his name is Vincent!

Vincent: hi!

~Vincent is my friends OC she said i could put him in the story!~

Everyone else: are you a weapon or a miester!?

Vincent: i am a miester!

Everyone else: cool!

BSL: ok now on with the questions Vincent!

Vincent: ok then the first set is from: ILOVESOULEATERKID

Heyy

Nazuma: Umm hi [my other oc]

Blade: She will do the questions

To stien: hi hey hi I THINK YOUR BOLT IN YOUR HEAD IS AMAZING

To spirit: Do you know tamiki from ouran highschool host club you 2 act the same

To cj: OMG I AM SORRY YOU ARE STILL TOGETHER *Hits self in head* I FEEL SO BAD SOO SORRY

To soul: If you had to save maka or your cool guy reputation witch would you choose

Thats about it I pray i didn't offend anyone you can kill me if i did

Stain: um ok thanks!

Spirit: really!?

BSL: and you act like Soujirou Izumi or Konata Izumi's father! how is a perv!

Spirit: what! thats not nice!

BSL: *shrugs* ok next!

Cj: *nods 'right'*

Soul: Maka no doubt about that!

Kara-Sama: (T-T aww why the cool guy reputation)

Maka: (aww so sweet!)

BSL: ok next set!

~BSL: i would not say that haha! watch out Kara-Sama might find you!~

Vincent: ok this set is from: Ashura's Daughter

AD: *Runs in and then vanishes instantly*

Karma: *Walks in and sighs* Why does she keep going to the astral plane whenever I ask her why she cloned BSL...

A-Stein: *Walks in, DNA now balanced, and is holding his scalpel* AD wanted me to show you a new clone that was made...Come on in A-Kid.

A-Kid: *Walks in, his hair is mainly white with black lines of sanzu, he looks completely symmetrical (except for the lines of course)* ... *Looks fairly sick* GAH, WHY DO I WEAR THIS CLOTHING, IT IS TOO SYMMETRICAL!

Maddy: Hahahahahaha, at least your hair isn't!

A-Kid: Thanks Maddy... (I think of Maddy as A-Kid's version of Patty :P)

Karma: If you hate your clothes so much then why don't you take them off?

A-Kid: *Glares at A-Stein* That maniac sewed this outfit onto my skin!

A-Stein: You were asking for it, falling asleep in my lab. *Sits on his own patchwork chair*

A-Kid: I HADN'T EVEN WOKEN UP FOR THE FIRST TIME, I WAS ONLY THERE BECAUSE AD'S LAB WAS FULL!

Karma: *Sighs* I might as well respond to a few things for AD...The reason A-BSL can be tripped is because Crystal's DNA that was put in her to stabilize her made her really reckless...

AD: *Reappears* Let's go on to the questions, we have to get back to the astral plane to keep fighting! I'll read them then we need to get going!

1. Kid- *A-Kid walks up to Kid* You freaking yet?

2. All- Um, some of my DNA may have mixed with D-A.R.'s by mistake so, uh, be careful...

3. All- *Pulls out needle* WHO'S NEXT!?

4. Kallie- PLEASE, CALM DOWN!

5. Kid- Are you happy that I have been doing sets of 8? (A-Kid: *Starts crying* WHY IS 8 SO SYMMETRICAL!?)

6. BSL- *I see a giant Kishin/demon attacking the DWMA* Let Karma handle that, pick out a random Death Scythe for her to use. (She can use any of them)

7. Stein- *Stein fan-girls run in* I kill them, you dissect them, deal?

8. BSL- Is Liz back yet? If she is...*Snaps and she goes back* if not...*Snaps and she is forced to play Slender in there* ...Should we make her play Slender even if I just sent her back?

AD: Looks like that is it, come on let's go- *A portal opens and a black-skinned demon with bat wings, long horns, sharp teeth, and a long pointed tail jumps through and tackles AD* D-AD!?

D-AD: *Her and AD are attacking each other ferociously. AD turns into her demon form (Angel wings, red skin, short horns, and a medium sized pointed tail)* You won't get away that easily! *Portals keep opening and closing all around the room*

Karma: *Runs in with the death scythe* What the- *Runs over to BSL* Get everyone out of here, or else they could get stuck in the astral plane permanently! *Gets the rest of my OC's out of the room*

AD: Grrr, I wish I had never collected D-A.R.'s DNA!

D-AD: Well it's too late now! *A portal appears above them and sucks them both into the astral plane*

Karma: *Looks in* ...It stopped...Let's go support A.R. as long as we are stuck here! *Karma, A-Kid, Maddy, Dante, and A-Stein runs out to help A.R. fight*

BSL: um ok! she needs to destroy her! or i can destroy her! *smiles like a maniac*

Kara-Sama: (i am goign to murder you AD!)

Kid: WHAT! T-T thats mean!

BSL: lets start the questions!

Kid: T-T its so mean! Liz Patty!

Liz: um Kid is this safe?! *she says transforming*

Patty: Hahahaha! don't worry sis Kid knows what he is doing! hahaha! *she says transforming*

Kid: *catches Liz and Patty and starts shooting at A-Kid* DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!

BSL: i wanna help! *starts attacking A-Kid*

Kara-Sama: I SAID NO CLONE! *sreams and charges at A-Kid*

BSL: i would step aside! *steps off to the side*

Kid: um ok! *steps out of the way of Kara-Sama*

Kara-Sama: *slices A-Kid with her knife over and over that she keeps in her back pocket* DIE!

Everyone but BSL and Kara-Sama: O_O wow!

BSL: hahaha! thats awesome! but i wanna fight! *uses soul force on the knife as Kara-Sama stabs A-Kid then makes a peice sign and disapears* look out! *she says as her voice ecos around the room so nobody well almost knobody knows where she is*

Most people: where is she now!

Blackstar: its easy to tell!

BSL: shh dont tell them! hehe!

Blackstar: umok *he says shrugging then disapears*

Everyone else: where are they!

BSL: hahaha! not the smartest!

Blackstar: ya they aren't!

Kallie: GET DOWN HERE SO I CAN KILL YOU BO- *gets hit with drumsticks foming all directions*

BSL: hahahaha!

Katana: *comes running in* i can not find the candy!

BSL: (thank god!)

Everyone: WHAT your DNA mixed with D-A.R.s!

BSL: *apears behind Medusa and smacks her with a drumstick for no reason* ~i don't need a reason to hit someone! XD i am so freakin AWESOME!~ *shrugs* oh well what ever not like i care!

Everyone else: arn't you scared D-A.R. is already really powerful!

BSL: nope! why should i be i am part witch and a creater! i have nothin to be afraid of! now on with the questions!

Everyone: NOBODY!

BSL: for every person from now on that you clone i will kill one of your OCs! GOT IT! now next question! Kallie is still uncontious! so skip her!

Kara-Sama: what he is not dead yet shit! *stabs A-Kid with the knife again and over and over and over*

Kid: sure! um BSL yo- she is gone!

Kara-sama: O_O that was fast oh well *continues stabing A-Kid*

Stein: de-

Lord Death: Stein you know you can not alow her to kill anymore humans!

Stein: yes Lord Death!

WITH LIZ!

Liz: AHHHHHHHH!

Akimi: Liz keep it down!

Yurei: Liz what is going on i thought you where just playing on the computer while you where waiting to go back!

Liz: T-T *breathing starts to get heavy*

Yurei: what is going on!

Akimi: *looks at the laptop* -_- vary funny *sarcasim*

Liz: what?

Akimi: um this! *faids a little*

Yurei: *faids to*

Liz: AHHHHHHHH!

Yurei: stop yelling! *he says as he gains back full color along with Akimi* sorry now calm down Liz!

Liz: turn it off! TURN IT OFF! AHHHHHHHH!

Yurei: *shuts the laptop* there!

Akimi: here *opens portal to Gallows Manor* go!

Liz: *runs through* how dare you!

Kara-Sama: what? *still trying ot kill A-Kid then after one more attack his soul flots where he used to stand* that was easy!

Kid: wow that was fast!

Kara-Sama: ya!

BSL: back! *she says running in* heak ya 40th one Kara-Sama!

Kara-sama: sweet! getting closer!

BSL: about time!

Kara-Sama: shut up!

BSL: nope o_o wow another fight! aww they are gone! O_O A-Kid! *she says looking over at the soul flotting infront of Kara-Sama*

Kara-Sama: yep!

BSL: cool! now what? VINCENT! next se-

*Omegas voice is heard over the camera link*

Everyone: *runs over to the Tv* hey!

*Initiating camera link. Background of a military tent*

Omega : Hey, guys! *Waves at everyone*

Sierra : Hello! *Waves as well*

Omega : Well, it's day 1 of the battle and it's going strong.

Sierra : Has A.R. calmed down yet?

*Bangs, crashes, yells, whimpers, and shouts of : DIE, YOU MOTHER[bleep]ING SONS OF [bleep]S!*

Omega : I'd say not...

Sierra : Thank god we installed that language censor.

Omega : Oh well...

To Black Star - Now you know why I dared you to stay in Death City.

To BSL - Do you think A.R. has lost it?

To Soul - Didn't Sierra kill you? (Sierra : I killed his clone, for god's sake!) Oh...

To Maka - Do you like nuts?

To Ashura - No. You're nuts AND mad. You're insane and insane. Same thing, really...

To Lord Death - Please don't blame me if there's not much left of the world after this...

To JB - A.R. stole your coffee.

To Justin - How many songs do you usually listen to at once?

Omega : Well, that's all I got.

*About 10 enemy clones storm into the tent*

Clone 1 : Prepare to die!

Omega : Back at you! *Attacks the clones*

*Transmission Lost*

Everyone: i dont think he has!

Blackstar: T-T this is boring!

BSL: T-T i know i wanna fight!

Blackstar: so do i T-T!

Everyone else: its like one is depressed so is the other!

BSL: T-T life just hates me today!

_**~i was at school and all i ever heard was "seven" and i am quoting Kid " NO SAY EIGHT DAMNIT! EIGHT IS BETTER!" and slaped my friend on the head! i gibbs slapped her XD and she tried to hit me back and i grabed her hand and slapped her hand down onto her leg!~**_

BSL: as for my question he is still not as insane as ME!

Everyone: nope!

BSL: aww you guys rock! _**~i am strange like that!~**_

Soul: what?

BSL: never mind next!

Maka: no i do not care for them!

BSL: run while you can i think A.R. might come! Hahaha!

Ashura: Oh what ever!

BSL: scardy Kishin! XD (i had to! im bored!)

Ashura: (nothing just happend she did not say anything, BSL: you keep tellin yourself that!)

Lord Death: what!

BSL: its a war what do you expect Lord Death!

Lord Death: i know!

JB: WHAT! my coffee T-T my rumba coffee!

BSL: get a life Joe!

JB: why should i!

BSL: you will not get any coffee ever again!

JB: O_O how do i get one?!

BSL: *facepalm*

Dakota: *taps Justin*

Justin: oh my turn. ok well at once well about two or three if i am not doing anything but usually just the one!

BSL: O_O h...has anyone seen Mysti!

Everyone else: *shakes there head 'no'*

BSL: oh shoot! i think i know where she might be!

Everyone else: i hope not wait where?

BSL: *faceplam* really!

Everyone else: yes really!

BSL: *facepalm again* she is most likely running off tords Omega and them! oh shoot *runs off*

Katana and Kallie: *runs after BSL*

Everyone else: hope they are ok!

Maka: they have BSL they will be fine!

Everyone else: we ment A.R. and them!

Maka: oh!

_**~Untill next time i know i am so evil! XD but you love me for it!~**_


	72. Chapter 69

_**CHAPTER 69!**_

_**~Recap:**_

_**BSL: O_O h...has anyone seen Mysti!**_

_**Everyone else: *shakes there head 'no'***_

_**BSL: oh shoot! i think i know where she might be!**_

_**Everyone else: i hope not wait where?**_

_**BSL: *faceplam* really!**_

_**Everyone else: yes really!**_

_**BSL: *facepalm again* she is most likely running off tords Omega and them! oh shoot *runs off***_

_**Katana and Kallie: *runs after BSL*~**_

BSL: what the Kallie Katana guys go back!

Kallie: no it is a weapons job to protect there miester we are not going anywhere! understood!

BSL: Katana gets hurt and i will kill you ok!

Kallie: i will not let anything happen to her! Katana stay in weapon form!

Katana: aww ok sis!

BSL: *runs off*

Kallie: wait! i can use clear vision! *uses clear vision to see what Mysti can see showing her the suroundings* oh shoot! *speeds up*

BSL: what clones?

Kallie: yes!

BSL: MYST! *she yells speeding up with Kallie fallowing beside her* what way now!?

Kallie: to the left! *she says turning*

BSL: *fallows Kallie* look at all those clones! in one freakin spot!

Kallie and BSL: *look at each other and nod then runs off tords the clones and starts attacking them*

Clone one: *dies*

BSL: one!

Kallie: *kills another* Two!

**_BACK WITH THE OTHERS!_**

Kid: ok lets start the questions i just hope that Mysti and them are ok! Angela wanna read the questions?

Angela: o-

***Initializing camera link***

**Omega : Sorry for scaring you guys! A battlefield can be unpredictable at times!**

**Enemy Clone : *Charges in* DIE!**

**Omega : *Pulls out gun and shoots the clone in the head* See what I mean?**

**Alison : Omega, why are you using a gun? Where's Alpha?**

**Omega : Oh, poor Alpha's resting after I overused her Holy Sword mode.**

**Alison : Oh. I have a question for you, Omega.**

**Omega : What is it?**

**Alison : Who is stronger, Excalibur or Alpha?**

**Omega : (Warning! Long explanation coming!) Well, I'd have to say they're even. Alpha has more weapon forms, but Excalibur is extremely skilled at becoming a holy sword. Besides, Excalibur has had about 9 centuries of training! Alpha's only twelve.**

**Alison : Oh...**

**Greg : *Comes walking in* Hey guys, Farren wants both of you back out there***

**Alison : At least let us read the questions!**

**Omega : Here's a list A.R. made when he had a small amount of sanity in him! *Holds up piece of paper***

**To Maka - Hypothetical question, if your hand was chopped off, would you want me to clone you and harvest another hand, have me create a robotic hand, or live with the disability?**

**To Soul - Your motorbike is in the middle of the battlefield.**

**To Black Star - Hypothetical question, if I let you leave Death City, would you immediately start fighting? (You're not leaving. I've sealed Death City with a protection field to prevent nuclear attacks)**

**To BSL - Would you give anything to be out here?**

**To All - Did you know that JB's Soul Perception is so strong that he can actually see through a witches soul protect?**

**To JB - Because I respect your abilites, the moment Omega reads this, at least 3 cups of coffee will appear in front of you**

**To Liz - ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE!**

**To Patti - THE GIRAFFES ARE ALL DEAD!**

**To Kid - (Not really ;D) You have at least 5,000,000 other asymmetrically obsessed clones. I killed half of them.**

**To Tsubaki - If you could, would you join in the war?**

**To Eruka - Do you like frogs eggs?**

**To Mifune - Do you like laser swords?**

**To Black Star (Again) - Do you like miniguns?**

**To random guy - What do you think of us idiots? *Creep face***

**To Sid - You have friends! (About 500,000 enemy Sid clones!) I killed a fifth of them!**

**To Mysti - Don't come out here. Omega'll be home soon. (Omega : Of course I will! I'm not about to lose to a bunch of clones with half-brains!)**

**To Katana - There's no candy left here! NO ALMONDS EITHER!**

**Omega : That's it!**

**A.R. : *Holographic image appears next to Omega***

**Alison : A.R., what is it?**

**A.R. : I have a dare for Kallie. I came up with it just now.**

**To Kallie - For one chapter, you must not freak out over contractions. If you do, then I'll force a bottle of hot sauce down your throat. No, make that two bottles.**

**A.R. : Bye. *Fades***

**Omega : ...A.R...**

**Alison : That's mean. Even for him.**

**Omega : I know, right?**

**Farren : GUYS! GET YOUR [bleep]ING [bleep]S OUT HERE NOW!**

**Omega : Gotta go. Bye!**

***End of transmission***

Everyone: its fine!

Kid: wow those clones are stupid!

Everyone else: *nods in agreement*

_**WITH THE OTHERS!**_

BSL: wow that was awesome! that was about 25 clones!

Kallie: But where is Myst? _**~if i do not put an "I" at the end of "Mysti" it is ok that is her nickname! "Myst"~**_

BSL: *gasps* over there! *she says running over to where Mysti is laying*

Kallie: poor Myst! *she says kneeing next to Mysti*

Mysti: *uncontious*

BSL: well we should find the military tent and take care of her!

Kallie: ya!

_**WITH THE OTHERS!**_

Kid: ok lets start the questions!

Maka: What kind of question is that!

Soul: MY BIKE!

Blackstar: -_- thats no fare!

Kid: next! after BSLs

Everyone: really? it is?

JB: y- COFFEE! *drinks all three cups of coffee in about ten seconds*

Everyone else: O_O wow!

Liz: AHHHHHHHH!

Everyone else: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Patty: where are they! *she says with a crazy killer look*

Kid: um next question! what! thats not right! T-T not fare its not right!

Tsubaki: should i go!?

Maka: go ahead Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: ok! well um sure? i..i quess!

_**WITH BSL, MYSTI, KALLIE, AND KATANA!**_

BSL: over there i can here Kara-sama and the cast on the intercome thing!

Kallie: intercome thing really!

BSL: you know what it is?

Kallie: *frowns* no!

BSL: did not think so!

Kallie and BSL: *carry Mysti over to the military tent*

Alpha: *wakes up* hu? w..what are you guys doing here?

BSL: crazy Myst!

Alpha: oh! what did she do?

BSL: She came out after you guys told her not to!

Alpha: we should get Seirra in here to help Mysti!

BSL: or *snaps and Azure and Zeta apears* ok now Azure an- one second *stabs a clone that entered the military tent with an arrow* ok Azure Mysti was attacked by almost 25 clone- one second *attacks some more clones trying to get in the tent* ok as i was saying she was attacked by almost 25 clones and she was unarmed!

Azure: ok! Ze- ok thanks! *she says taking the medical bag that Zeta handed her and pulling out Death only knows what*

**_BACK WITH THE OTHERS!_**

Everyone: *arguing about the next question*

_**BACK TO BSL AND THEM!**_

Mysti: *eyes flicker open* w..what?

BSL: welcome back Myst!

Mysti: what are you guys doing here?

Alpha: why did you come down here!? we told you it was to dangerous!

Mysti: um

BSL: i think we all know why!

Everyone: hahaha!

BSL: *punches clone that is walking up behind her without even turning around* now Mysti lets go!

Azure: she should be ok but might need some help!*she says braceing Mysti along with Kallie* well bye! *walks out along with BSL infront of them and Zeta behind them*

BSL: *is attacking any clones that come in their path*

Zeta: *attacking any clones BSL mmissed which is non*

Mysti: *limping along*

_**WITH THE OTHERS!**_

Kid: God what ever skip it for god sakes! Mifu- whe-

Mifune: *walks out a random door* hi any questions for me?

Kid: ya!

Mifune: *reads over questions* oh well they are ok but i like my swords better!

Blackstar: um sure? dont care right now i just wanna go kill some clones!

BSL: its not that fun! *she says walking in with Mysti, Azure, Zeta, Kallie, and Katana*

Everyone else: hey!

Mysti: *limps over to the couch and sits down*

Azure: careful Myst your ankle needs to heal!

Mysti: i will! *She say propping up her foot*

Random person: you are freaks!

Everyone: thanks!

Sid: clones of me! wow!

Soul: oh joy!

Everyone else: hahaha!

Mysti: kinda to late i should have listened!

BSL: yep you should have!

Katana: No candy *eyes shimmer like she is about to cry*

BSL: look away! she can make you do anything by looking into her eyes!

Everyone: *looks away form Katana*

BSL: oh wow cool hologram!

Kallie: WHAT! NO NO NO NO NO!

BSL: it's ok Kallie!

Kallie: shut up BSL!

BSL: nope

Kallie: *runs at BSL*

BSL: out of time bye!

Everone else: b-*computer shuts down*


	73. Chapter 70 getting closer!

_**CHAPTER 70!**_

_**~BSL: 70th chapter! only 30 more left untill my goal! cant wait just so you know i will still update after the 100 chapter!~**_

BSL: Hiya everyone!

Everyone: hey!

BSL: well now that Myst is back! and safe!

Mysti: i broke my ankle how is that safe!

BSL: you're alive aren't you?

Mysti: yes! -_-

BSL: thought so! now Angela i heard you did not get to read the questions last chapter and it was your turn wanna read now?

Angela: o-

***Initializing camera link***

**Alison : Hey guys! *Holds up peace sign* Omega and Alpha are out there kicking major [bleep], so I guess it's just me and Greg. *Looks away blushing***

**Greg : *Hiding blush* Let's get going with the questions.**

**To Maka - Watch the RWBY trailer, and tell me what you think.**

**To Soul - A.R. was lying. Your bike's safely at your apartment, in one piece. However, I can't say the same for your television...**

**To Black Star - Yes, you have to stay inside Death City. But don't worry, that doesn't mean you're banned from fighting. Some of the enemy clones DO get inside Death City, just not very many...**

**To Tsubaki - Do you like skiing?**

**To Liz - Oh, I don't think A.R. was kidding. *Listens to zombie moans* It seems that D-A.R. just lost it and decided to turn all his dead troops into UN-DEAD troops...**

**To Patti - Is it just me, or am I seeing double? *Points to Patti doppelganger next to Patti***

**Omega : *Comes running in* First witch soul!**

**Alison : Cool! Who's?**

**Omega : Vestai's soul.**

**Greg : A.R. did say that D-A.R. brought Vestai back to life. What does she control?**

**Omega : Bats, sorry Mysti.**

**A.R. : *Appears next to Omega* That was boring... Question time.**

**Alison : But we already started.**

**A.R. : Well, the continuation then.**

**To BSL - I think about 100,000 clones made it into Death City. Have fun killing them.**

**To Kara-Sama - Perv... (BSL, you know what I mean). Delete those photos NOW.**

**To Kallie - Remember, no freaking out. *Pulls out two bottles of extra chilli hot sauce* Or I'm introducing you to mega-hot chilli.**

**To Katana - Because I feel sorry for you about no candy in Death City, here. *Waves hand and a low-sugar candy bar appears in front of Katana***

**To Mysti - I dare you to stay in Gallows Manor for two to three chapters.**

**To Angela - Do you like cookies?**

**To Mifune - What sword would you most like to have?**

**To Random Refrigerator - Who would you most like to eat?**

**A.R. : Done.**

**Alison : Omega, how many souls have you got?**

**Omega : 180 kishin souls, and one witch soul.**

**Greg : *Pulls out a bottle of non-alcoholic wine* Then let's drink to victory.**

**Everyone in the tent : *Takes a glass and pours themselves some non-alcoholic wine* To victory. *Drinks***

**Omega : Bitter taste...**

**A.R. : Well, it was designed to taste like wine. I drank some myself when I was just 5-6 years old.**

**Greg : The real thing?**

**A.R. : Yup, but it tasted terrible..**

**Alison : Okay. Bye, guys!**

***End of transmission***

BSL: oh hey!

Everyone else: hey!

BSL: ok (hahaha i thing they like each other! XD hehehe!) lets start the questions!

Maka: *watches "RWBY"* wow!

BSL: i know right she is freakin kick ass! so?

Maka: she is like me!

BSL: thought so! (but has a coolher weapon, Kara-Sama: Shut up BSL!, BSL: nope!) next question!

Soul: not cool A.R.

BSL: i thought it was cool! well next!

Blackstar: that sucks! T-T

BSL: i know! T-T

Kara-Sama: (i sware one is sad so is the other!) next question!

Tsubaki: Skiing is ok but i really want to go snowboarding!

Kara-Sama: (i still think that is strange!)

Liz: O_O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *starts running around in circles*

BSL: *sigh* can i kill the un-dead?

Maka: i do not think that is possible!

BSL: i can find a way! hehehe!

Kara-Sama: she can kill them!

BSL: *smiles evily*

Mirina: *glares at BSL* NO!

BSL: aww! im getting better at not killing myself! *She says smiling even bigger*

Mirina: no!

BSL: -_- fine! i wont well at least not right now!

Patty: wow!

Patty?: wow!

Everyone else: O_O two Pattys! oh no!

BSL: wow! that is cool! but how?

Mysti: cool congratulations Omega!

BSL: cool! if it wasn't- Kallie give Kara-Sama her knife back! now as i saying for Kara-Sama i would have everything!

Kara-sama: sorry!

BSL: what ever i am going to get rid of the other patty!

Patty: aww ok!

Patty?: aww ok *sighs*

BSL: *holds out her hand at the other Patty and she the other Patty jsut disapears* well tha..thats new!

Kara-Sama: and interesting!

BSL: hmm wonder where she went!

Mysti: zoo!

BSL: should have known! oh thats a stupid power! it takes people where ever they want thats ridiculous! wait i wanna try something! *holds out her hand at Madusa and she dissapears* Myst!

Mysti: Bird cage!

BSL: YA! *she says jumping up in victory*

Kara-sama: BSL lets just continue the ques-

Mysti: bats!? *she says sounding worried* (oh god! she better not come back!, BSL: i am looking forword to it i feel like killing someone other than Ashura and clones!, Mysti: ya im ok with that!, BSL: i didn't care if you wheren't ok with it!)

BSL: *runs out the door* this is gonna be awesome!

Blackstar: i wanna fight!

BSL: then come on!

Blackstar: *runs out the door*

Kid: next!

Kara-Sama: (shut up A.R.!) i did delete them!

Everyone else: what?

Kara-Sama: nothing!

Kid: um *not confinced* whatever! next!

Kallie: Bring it on A.R.

_**WITH BSL AND BLACKSTAR!**_

Blackstar: where the hell are they!

BSL: wanna find out hahaha! lets go! *makes assassin hand sign for _"rin"_ and they disapear in a puff of smoke*

Blackstar: that was awesome!

BSL: wow i need to work on that though i telepoted to the wrong person! hahaha! hi guys!

Alison: what are you guys doing here!

BSL: i had a problem with teleporting! im gonna try it again! *makes assassins hand sign for "rin" again and her and Blackstar disapear in a puff of smoke*

Alison: *coughs from the smoke* ok then!

BSL: wow! sweet! second time it finally worked *she says jumping up and smaking a clone with a drumstick* DIE!

Blackstar: wow! *uses soul force on another clone*

BSL: *kills another clone* these clones are weak!

Blackstar: *kills the clone by using soul force again* ya they are!

BSL: *kicks another clone in the face and hits it with an arrow* hell ya! (this is to easy!)

**_BACK WITH THE OTHERS!_**

Kallie: HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT! *running around in a circle freaking out*

Everyone else: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *some fall on the floor laughing*

_**WITH BSL AND BLACKSTAR!**_

BSL: well thats about 200 of them! i freakin love killing things *continues killing clones*

Blackstar: HELL YA IT IS! *he says using his soul force on another clone*

BSL: *jabs one of the clones with an electrical arrow* DIE!

_**WITH THE OTHERS!**_

Kara-Sama: that was funny!

Kallie: speak for yourself!

Kara-Sama: i am! now on with the questions!

Katana: candy! *opens candy bar and takes a bite and jumps around the room*

Mysti: (any candy makes her hyper sugar or no sugar!)

_**BACK TO BSL AND BLACKSTAR FAST BEFORE WE DIE!**_

BSL: well about 500 of the clones! wow this is going fast!

Blackstar: this is getting to easy!

BSL: its been to easy! *she says smacking some more clones* hahaha! i am enjoying this! its so easy though!

_**BACK WITH THE OTHERS!**_

Katana: *fast asleep on the couch*

Everyone else: *whispers* thank god!

Kid: ok um next question is for Myst!

Mysti: i don't think i am going anywhere! *points to cast on her foot*

Angela: ya i love cookies!

Mifune: i like my swords so-

Mysti: no! do not say it!

mifune: why not?

Mysti: do you wnat to wake her!

Mifune: um no!

Mysti: then do not say it! next question!

Refrigerator: *turns tords plotbunnies*

Mysti: the plotbunnies?

Refrigerator: *opens and closes*

Mysti: sir randomness!?

Refrigerator: *opens top for "no"*

Mysti: *roles her eyes and gets cruches and 'hops' over and opens the Refrigerator to see Sir Randomness sitting there* wha-

plotbunnies: there he is! *attack SR but first tramplea Mysti* ~i am going to call you SR ok i am sick of typing out your full name haha!~

Mysti: Ahh! *falls over* oww

Kallie: Mysti!

SR: *runs out the door screaming with the plotbunnies fallowing*

Katana: *wakes up*

Kallie: Mysti are you ok!

Mysti: my foot *she says sitting up slowly*

Kallie: careful!

Azure: *comes in with a stretcher* Zeta!

Zeta: ya? *she says coming in* oh wow Mysti careful!

Kallie: that is what i said!

Zeta and Azure: *lifts Mysti onto the stretcher an out the door* she will be ok next chapter!

Kid: really its bitter? well next set! Angela no other sets from Omega right now so go ahead!

Angela: ok! the set is fro-

Kara-sama: sorry Angela but we are out of time!

Everyone: BYE!


	74. Chapter 71

_**CHAPTER 71!**_

Kara-Sama: BSL is still not back! where are they! oh well i am sure they are fine! well Angela you finally get to read a set! go ahead!

Angela: ok the first set is from: **Ashura's Daughter**

**AD : *Appears in the room in demon form and is bleeding heavily* I really hate D-AD...**

**A-Kid : *His soul turns back into him* Ugh, I hate that...AD! *Runs over to AD* Are you ok?**

**AD : *Coughs up blood* WHAT DO YOU THINK!?**

**A-Kid : O.O ...I'm guessing D-AD got the upper hand...**

**AD : How was I supposed to know that she used some of Dante's DNA on herself...She can use Holy Magic, one of the few things that can seal a demon's powers...*Nearly falls over but A-Kid catches her***

**A-Kid : AD! *Pulls out a strange device and contacts Crystal* Crystal, send Dante here through a portal now!**

**Crystal : Um, ok! *Shouts at Maddy* WE NEED DANTE FOR A BIT! *Opens a portal* Hurry!**

**Dante : *Turns into human form and runs through the portal right before it closes* What's wrong- AD!**

**A-Kid : Apparently D-AD used some of your DNA to be able to use Holy Magic!**

**Dante : ...I know a counter spell but...*Glances at the soul eater characters***

**A-Kid : NOW IS NOT THE TIME!**

**Dante : Um, ok! SOUL PROTECT RELEASE! *He releases soul protect to reveal a soul almost as big as Death's, but it is a witch/weapon soul. Runs over to AD and starts casting a Dark Spell* Waru Shi Oni, Waru Shi Oni...(Literally means Evil Death Demon, Evil Death Demon) *Casts spell on AD and she jumps up* You shouldn't move so soon!**

**AD : Your spell worked much better than I thought! I guess being the only son of Mabaa's elder sister is nothing to laugh at! *Dante goes and sits in the corner* Whoops...I forgot you were trying to hide that...Maybe we should read the questions, and fast!**

**A-Kid : Ok, I'll read them-**

**AD : No, I'll read them, you and Dante get back to the Astral Plane! *Opens portal***

**A-Kid : Well...*Drags Dante into the portal and jumps out before it closes* I think I am going to help A.R...**

**AD : ...Fine, just go! *A-Kid runs out to help A.R.* Here are the questions:**

**1. BSL- Want to help me torture Crystal, only me and Karma know how.**

**2. BSL- If you see another me, be sure to let me know...*Throws strange device* That will let you contact me while I am on the Astral Plane.**

**3. Stein- *Hugs* You are AWESOME!**

**4. BSL- *Hands Black Star plushy* This yours?**

**5. BSL- *"Drops" Karma's diary* Whoops...**

**6. Maka- Use you dad as a weapon for the next big fight or turn into Black Blood Maka permanently!**

**7. BSL- Which non-villian, non-Excalibur character do you hate the most, or like the least?**

**8. All- *Throws a paint bomb into the room and goes to the Astral Plane* FIRE IN THE HOLE!**

**AD : *Just voice* If you do see D-AD, just force her to go back into the Astral Plane. I'm heading back into the Astral fight!**

Kara-Sama: nice next time don't freakin fight him alone!

_**WITH BSL AND BLACKSTAR!**_

BSL: well that is about 15,000 of them!

Blackstar: god that was awesome!

BSL: ya it was careful! don't use your soul force to much its like me using you know- i cant say it! T-T Mirina won't let me!

Blackstar: whats fun about that!

BSL: true! be careful though! we still got a lot more!

Blackstar: lets go! *continues killing clones back to back with BSL*

_**WITH THE OTHERS!**_

Kid: *pissed off because A-Kid is back* on to the questions now that AD is ok! (and sadly BSL is not here so skip hers!

Stein: someone get this girl off me!

Kallie: no!

Stein: what is wrong with you!?

Kallie: you forgot!

Stein: *thinks* oh ya that!

Kallie: *smacks Stein on the head with nunchucks* ya that!

Kara-Sama: well ne-

***Initializing Camera Link***

**Omega : 198 kishin souls. Just need a witch soul, now.**

**Greg : *Comes in carrying unconscious Alison* Someone get a medic!**

**Style and Tech : *Come running and guide Greg to a nearby bed***

**Omega : *Sigh* Anyway, we're coming back soon, so this is going to be the last review over the camera...**

**To Maka - Do you like creation games?**

**To Soul - Your teeth are getting flat...**

**To Liz - THERE'S A ZOMIBE BEHIND YOU! (I'm not kidding...)**

**To Patti - There's a giraffe sculpture behind you.**

**To Kid - Symmetrical cupcakes! Right in front of you!**

**To Mysti - What happened to your leg?**

**To Black Star - A.R. gave you permission to fight any and all clones and zombies in Death City.**

**To BSL - Same as Black Star. BTW, do you like marshmallows?**

**To Random Almond - Watch out, A.R. is coming...**

**Omega : That's it for now.**

**D-Omega : *Comes walking in* ...And now, you're dead.**

**Omega : *Whips around* I thought I killed you.**

**D-Alpha : Well you see, we can never die as long as you live. But it's not the other way around. *Transforms into black scythe and is caught by D-Omega***

**Alpha : *Transforms into white angelic scythe and is caught by Omega***

**Omega : Ready to die again, bastard?**

**D-Omega : Bring it.**

***End of Transmission***

**(All future reviews will take place as normal reviews)**

Kara-Sama: i was talking!

Mysti: *hops in* hi!

Azure: Mysti! you need to stay off your leg now go sit!

Mysti: *sigh* i am! *hops over to the couch and sits*

Kara-Sama and Kid: Alison!

Bowseta: *walks in* (hahaha! this is goingg to be the best prank ever!) hey guys! oh poor Mysti!

Mysti: i am so bored -_-

Bowseta: (not for long! hahaha!) *walks behind Mysti*

Mysti: How are you Bowseta?

Bowseta: im good!

Kallie: BOWSETA!

Bowseta: sorry Kallie!

Kallie: *sigh*

Bowseta: *jumps over Mysti as she transforms into a bat*

Mysti: *starts hyperventilating and is trying to get loose but is stuck to the couch* help! *she says still struggling and crying*

BSL: Bowseta thats not funny!

Bowseta: *still a bat* ya it is!

BSL: no its not!

Omega: *yells from over the intercom* Bowseta that is mean leave Myst alone!

Bowseta: but that wouldn't be any fun!

Mysti: *balling her eyes out*

Kallie: Katana!

Katana: oh no she dead! *she says transforming*

Kallie: dont you mess with my miester! *she says wraping Katana around Bowseta and smashing her against the ground* DIE! HOW DARE YOU USE A CONTRACTION!

Bowseta: *trys to transform but nothing happens* what?

Kallie: magic proof chain!

Katana: hahaha! this is fun! *she says being smacked against the floor* hahaha!

_**WITH BSL AND BLACKSTAR!**_

BSL: wow about 20,000 are dead already! that was fun now only about 30,000 left hahaha!

Blackstar: this is really boring now but better than sitting there doing nothing!

BSL: ya! *continues killing clones along with Blackstar*

_**BACK WITH THE OTHERS!**_

Kallie: no- wait where did she go!

Katana: Myst is gone to!

Kallie: (damn her!)

Katana: sis use the finder thingy!

Kallie: you mean clear vision!?

Katana: yep that!

Kallie: good idea! *uses clear vision to see what Mysti sees*

Mysti: *glued to a chair with Bowseta in bat form laughing crazily while Mysti is crying really hard and they are in a random room in Gallows Manor*

Kallie: lets go Katana! *she says running off*

_**WITH BSL AND BLACKSTAR!**_

BSL: ok this is going to fast! that is already 30,000 clones!

Blackstar: we got to kill some things!

BSL: ya! *she says shrugging then attacks some more clones with arrows* DIE DIE DIE DIE!

Blackstar: *uses soul force on another clone*

BSL: Blackstar careful you have used that a lot! you don't want to over do it, it does take a peices of your soul so careful!

Blackstar: fine how about i kill 'em in one shot!

BSL: i think i am going to use my drumstick now! *pulls out drumstick and knocks out a lot of clones*

_**WITH THE OTHERS!**_

Kallie: *walks in with Mysti and Katana* back!

Mysti: i am better now! sorta!

Katana: do not worry you will be fine!

Mysti: *smiles* i know! now lets continue the questions!

Maka: i dont play that many games i am always reading!

Soul: (shut up!)

Maka: what?

Soul: nothing Maka go read!

Maka: *shrugs* ok! *walks over to couch and reads*

Kara-Sama: ok she is ok! now where are we?

Liz: AHHHHHHHH! *runs off*

Kara-Sama: its just sid!

Sid: what is up with Liz today?

Kara-Sama: *shrugs* ok ne-

Patty: *snaps the giraffes neck and laughs*

Kara-Sama: ok next is for Kid! i think he stayed with Alison!

_**WITH KID!**_

Kid: *cupcakes apear infront of him and his eyes shimmer as he inspects one* its perfect!

_**BACK WITH THE OTHERS!**_

Kara-Sama: ok next question!

Mysti: i blame the plotbunnies!

Kara-Sama: skip Blackstar and BSL!

Packet of almonds: *hops away*

Mysti: Omega!

_**WITH BSL AND BLACKSTAR!**_

BSL: 45,000! almost done! about 5,000 more! *phone rings and she picks it up* what more man its annoingly easy! but ok! *hangs up* there are more!

Blackstar: oh well! *continues attacking the clones*

BSL: *shreds a clone into peices* that was interesting!

_**WITH THE OTHERS!**_

Kara-Sama: now lets get back to Ashura's Daughters set!

Maka: what! no!

Everyone else: NO that is torcher for all of us!

Maka: know way i am fighting with my father!

Everyone: AHH! *hides from the paint ball as it goes off* close!

Maka and Mysti: *covered in paint* great!

Everyone else: BYE!


	75. Chapter 72

_**CHAPTER 72!**_

Everyone: HEY!

Kara-Sama: ok lets start! Angela wanna read again!

Angela: ok! first set is from: **LunaTheDragonSlayer**

**LTDS : Hey guys! I'm all better and I'm back in action! And this time, I brought a couple friends!**

**Silvia : Hello.**

**Emily . HI!**

**LTDS : These are my two friends Emily and Silvia. We're having a girls night.**

**Silvia : A.K.A. we kicked the boys out of the house for a night.**

**Emily : OMG! I wanna start! Ok, my name is Emily and I am a weapon and I can change into a chainsaw! I love candy and sugar (but am not allowed to have any. :( ) and my first question is for Patty! Which is more fun to break the neck of, giraffe or ostrich?**

**Silvia and LTDS : ?**

**(smiles evilly.) Emily : What?**

**Silvia : My turn. Name's Silvia, I'm Emily meister and DTK's sister. Hey bro. Anyways, my question is for Black Star. If you could date one person in the whole wide world, who would it be? Choose wisely, BSL is right behind you.**

**LTDS : Lol all right, my turn. Soul, what's your favorite food? I know that's random, but so am I.**

**Emily : OOO! Mine's candy!**

**LTDS and Silvia : NO!**

**(Suddenly door opens and Jance walks in.)**

**Jance : What the? What are you guys doing in my room? On MY computer?**

**LTDS : We needed internet.**

**Jance : You have a laptop!**

**(Shrugs) LTDS : Yeah, but Emily wanted an excuse to booby trap your room.**

**(BOOM.)**

**Emily : MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**LTDS : You kept a secret stash of candy under your bed didn't you?**

**Jance : Oh God...**

**LTDS : Well, I better run. See you guys! Hey! NO! Emily, that is NOT a toy!**

**Silvia : Oh brother...**

Everyone well almost everyone: good!

Medusa: damnit!

Everyone else: *glares at Medusa then turns to Emily and Silvia* HI!

_**WITH BSL AND BLACKSTAR!**_

BSL: so many freakin clones god damnit its to easy! its starting to piss me off!

Blackstar: so freaking boring!

BSL: this is to easy T-T

_**BACK WITH THE OTHERS!**_

Kara-Sama: um ok? lets just start the questions!

Patty: GIRAFFE, GIRAFFE!

Kara-Sama and Kid: O_O what!

Maka: aparently you have sister! well lets move on while they are in shock! and skip Blackstar he is not here!

Soul: i don't know!

Kallie: SOUL!

Kara-Sama: *holds up knife* Kallie! SHUT UP!

Kallie: gurr! *sits down*

Everyone: O_O oh god! SHE GOT CANDY!

Katana: candy!

Everyone else: NO!

Katana: *covers her ears*

Mysti: sorry Katana!

Katana: *uncovers her ears* it ok!

Mysti: um lets go on to the next set! Angela!

Angela: ok! the next set of questions is from: **Demonofthesilverstars**

**Demon : *rubs temples* Stupid dog got out and nearly hurt some kid. Why are my dogs so dumb?**

**SilverFang : For a second, I thought you were talking about me. Hehe!**

**Demon : No, why would I? Oh, right you're half dog.**

**SilverFang : 75% Wolf.**

**Demon : What?**

**SilverFang : You said ''half dog'' when I'm actually 75% Wolf.**

**Demon : Who cares!? My dog might get put down because he got out of the house and just licked some kid! His mother came out screaming ''My baby boy! That stupid mutt bit my baby boy!'' ''No old lady, he didn't. He licked his arm.'' ''I'm calling animal control on your dumb dog!'' ''Bitch! My dog is a big love bug, he would never bite a kid like your little brat!'' ''Watch your mouth young lady!'' ''Hag! Make me!'' That's how it went down. So pray for my bubba Thumper, I don't want to lose him. *tearful eyes***

**Creep : Hey hey hey! Can I do the questions?**

**Demon : No. I'm doing this time.**

**All - *hands over keys* Each key can open any lock, open any door, and anything you want it to!**

**Maka - Here. *hands over Ipod touch filled with a bunch of Evanescene songs* Tell me what you think.**

**Soul - :3 Is Creep clingy because... *Creep tackles hugs* ... she likes you.**

**Black*Star - Remember that pie? Guess what? Jump that 100-foot long shark tank (long-ways) with this tricycle and I'll never throw a pie at you ever again.**

**Death - Creep told me your chop hurt. Say sorry, or she'll sue you for child abuse. AND MEAN IT!**

**Justin - *tackle bear hugs* Never. Letting. Go.**

**JB - You need an intervention. You're addicted to coffee, and you need help, go get it.**

**Medusa - People keep saying that the braid that goes past your neck is a beard, can you kill these people for being ilogical.**

**Kid - Sorry about Creep, she's very... tackle happy.**

**Crona - Yeah, like i said to Kid, sorry about about Creep. But now, she's on a leash.**

**And finally BSL - Creep wants to be in the next 4 chapters. Please take her. She's crazy, but she needs to be around the rest of you to devolp social skills. Oh and DO NOT GIVE HER SUGAR! Let her eat fried chicken, strawberries, and various veggies and other heathly stuff.**

**SilverFang : Man. I wanted to go too!**

**Demon : You can take both of them BSL. Please do. I have a headahe from these two bickering around here. It drives me nuts!**

**SilverFang : You ARE nuts.**

**Demon : SILENCE I KEEL YOU!**

**Creep : You got a point Silver.**

**Demon : Oh, NOW you two are agreeing on something? Jeez, I can' win!**

**All : BYE!**

Everyone: wow hope your dog will be safe!

Maka: i do not think it is safe to give most of us that! *she says stopping her from givein the keys out* so next! oh Evanescene is cool! *she says putting on the headset and playing 'Bring me to life'*

Kara-Sama: (*sounds completly pissed* WHAT THE HELL! I AM GOING TO KILL CREEP!)

Soul: um little bit can someone get her off!

Kara-Sama: *holds up knife* i can!

Maka: do not kill anyone Kara-Sama!

Kara-Sama: (shit! -_- thats no fun!)

_**WITH BLACKSTAR AND BSL!**_

BSL: thats 65,000 i think thats it! thank god now i am bored! well i have been bored! now i am just more bored!

Blackstar: now what go back and be more bored! hell no! *jumps up*

BSL: wanna go kill some witches!? i can get Tsubaki here fast?!

Blackstar: sure! better than going back and sitting there doing nothing!

BSL: *snaps and Tsubaki apears* ok!

Tsubaki: hm? what how did- oh BSL! that explains that!

BSL: yep! wanna go kill some witches!

Tsubaki: um? ok? *transforms into ninja sword*

Blackstar: *catches Tsubaki and runs after BSL*

BSL: this way- wait why are we running there! i got a faster way! *waves her hand and they apear surounded by witches* careful what ones you kill! some are good friends and hell with the others!

Blackstar: *starts killing a witch*

BSL: *walks past some witches looking for one to kill*

Two random witches: *gasp* its her!

BSL: *apears next to them* you bet it is!

The two witches: AHH! *runs off*

BSL: wonder why they're scared? *she says sarcasticly then shrugs and continues on*

Another witch: O_O (its her!

BSL: oh come on how do you guys even remember me last time i was around here was about five years ago! (oh perfect person) *apears bahind random witch and begins beating the hell out of the witch* DIE DIE DIE!

_**BACK WITH THE OTHERS!**_

Soul: thank god she finally let go!

Kara-Sama: (i didn't get to kill her! T-T thats no fun!)

Maka: lets continue!

Lord Death: *hand pops out even bigger and he raises it*

Demon: O_O im good!

Kallie: IT IS "I AM"!

Everyone else: NOBODY CARES!

Maka: next!

Justin: *headset falls out* my music! T-T its not fare! i cant reach it!

Dakota: *smacks Demon on the back of the head* let him go!

JB: i am not addicted!

Everyone else: YES YOU ARE!

JB: O_O i am not!

Everyone else: YES YOU ARE!

Maka: he will not admit it so next!

Medusa: i could if i wanted to! which i do!

Kallie: Medusa try to get out of the cage BSL made it un bendable! so you have fun with that! next question!

Kid: i can tell!

Crona: it is ok!

Kallie: and BSL is not here!

_**~Hahaha! i love achmed! he rocks! but peanut is awesome to!~**_

Kallie: do we have time for another set?

Maka: i do not think we do!

Kallie: oh well! next time i will be reading the questions!

Everyone else: SAYS WHO!

Kallie: i said so! now BYE!

Everyone else: you wi-


	76. Chapter 73

_**CHAPTER 73! ~hey i just got back from a parade i am overly hyper hehe! engoy! NOW READ! i own nothin! but my OCs! but you all know who they are! so no need to explain! RIGHT! i hope! NOW READ! or i take your Tamashī! lol i mean Soul! XD hahahaha!~**_

Everyone: HI!

Kallie: i am reading this time!

Everyone else: NO YOU ARE NOT!

Kallie: to bad! the first set is from: **Ashura's Daughter**

**AD : *Appears out of nowhere* Yo! *Random dark clone comes out of a portal and attacks AD* DIE! *Hand tears through clone, making it vanish* We are still finishing the fight on the Astral Plane, luckily I got help from the others who call the Astral Plane their home so it should be over soon.**

**? : *Jumps through portal, goes over to AD, and starts yelling at her* You can't just leave the fight whenever you like!**

**AD : I'm sorry, I just wanted to leave some questions!**

**? : Make it quick!**

**AD : ...Do you want me to introduce you?**

**? : -_-* WHATEVER!**

**AD : OK, OK! This is Mistress, the ruler of the Astral Plane...don't annoy her, you can't even hit her. *Throws rock at Mistress and it goes right through her* See?**

**Mistress : Next time you do that...I WILL FREAKING KILL YOU!**

**AD : O.O ...sorry Mistress...**

**Mistress : *Sits down, really ticked off* Just hurry up you idiot!**

**AD : ...Maybe I should just read the questions...since BSL wasn't here to answer her questions, I will re-ask them...**

**1. BSL - Want to help me torture Crystal, only me and Karma know her worst fear...**

**2. BSL - If you see D-AD, be sure to let me know. *Throws strange device* Use that to let me know where she is.**

**3. Maka - You have to pick between using your dad or being Black Blood Maka forever...but I will add a third option...the last option is letting me make a clone of you.**

**4. BSL - *Hands Black Star plushy* This yours?**

**5. BSL - *"Drops" Karma's diary* Whoops!**

**6. Black Star - Want to know what Mistress did earlier, it was completely AWESOME!**

**7. BSL - Which non-villain, non-Excalibur to you like the least, or hate the most.**

**8. Kid - *Hands a cake with a symmetrical design on it and is cut into eight symmetrical pieces* Are you happy?**

**AD : Ok, well that's it so...**

**Mistress : *Goes over to AD, grabs the back of her shirt, and drags her into the portal* COME ON, I WANT TO KILL SOMETHING!**

**AD : O.O ...I hope it's not me...*Goes through portal***

Akimi and Yurei: you never asked us to help! -_-

Kallie: MISTRESS!

Everyone else: O_O *steps away*

Kara-Sama: does she want to die! Kallie sit!

Kallie: do you think i would listen to you?!

Azure: i got this!

_**~Azure has the ability sorta like if you watch "Avatar: the last air bender" you will know what i am talking about!you know how Katara learns to blood bend well Azure can do something like that! for those of you that do not know what "Avatar: The last airbender" is well blood bending is when you can control someones movements! so Azure can blood bend! but it is more awesome! but it takes alot of energy sometimes!~**_

Azure: *voice sounds pure evil* KALLIE GO SIT! NOW!

Kallie: *sits down* that is not fare!

Azure: Kallie!

Kallie: i will shut up!

Mysti: i am bored. can i take over from Kallie!

Azure: sure!

Mysti: ok then lets start the questions BSL and Blackstar are still not here! I wonder where they are?

Azure: maybe still fighting!

Mysti: BSL and Blackstar should be done i think i should call BSL! *goes to pull out her phone but does not have it* oh no i forgot i still have to get a new phone!

Azure: that can wait you need to sit!

Mysti: i know. *she says sounding sad* its just so boring!

Azure: i know its boring! just sit there and you will be able to more soon!

Mysti: i know Azure! you know what lets just st-

Maka: NO!

Mysti: what? i never got to finish my sentance! calm down Maka!

Maka: i am not doing any of that no way!

Mysti: can i fi-

Kid: SO SYMMETRICAL!

Mysti: *sigh* i'm never gonna ge-

Kallie: MYSTI!

Mysti: sorry Kallie!

Kallie: I HAVE HAD IT! I AM FREAKING PISSED YOU NEVER LISTEN! *she yells at Mysti*

Mysti: *sits there in shock*

Kallie: (oh my god what did i just do)

Mysti: *tears start streaming down her eyes as she just runs out the door ingoring the pain from her leg*

Kallie: *in shock*

Kara-sama: nice goin Kallie! you just made your miester cry!

Katana: sissy why you do that?

Kallie: *in shock and does not answer*

Katana: Mysti! *runs after Mysti* Mysti! come back!

Azure: Myst! *runs after Mysti along side Katana* careful Myst!

Mysti: *runs down an ally and slides against the wall untill she hits the ground and burys her head in her knees sobbing*

Katana: *finally catches up to Mysti* Mysti!

Mysti: leave me alone Katana please!

Katana: bu-

Mysti: please.

Katana: otay! *walks off with her head down*

Azure: Katana where is Myst?

Katana: *points down the ally*

Azure: come on! *takes Katanas hand and walks down the ally way* Myst! *runs up to Mysti*

Mysti: leave me alone please!

Azure: no!

Mysti: please Azure!

Azure: No Myst!

Mysti: Azure leave please!

Azure: No! Myst! i'm not leaving i do not care what you say i am not leaving you are my patient! m..my friend! i am not going anywhere!

Mysti: Azure please just go!

_**BACK WITH THE OTHERS!**_

Everyone: good luck AD! hope you live!

Maka: i can not believe Kallie where is she anyway?!

Kara-Sama: oh i through her in the closet! the steel closet! and locked it!

Maka: good she freakin made Mysti cry poor Mysti! i hope she's ok!

Kara-Sama: Katana and Azure went after her and Azure is a docter so she should be good i hope! so Angela next set please!

Angela: ok! the next set is from: **Omega02x**

**Alpha : *Being supported by Rose***

**Omega : *Being supported by Reso* Heh... *Looks up and smirks* Witch soul number two. *Holds up D-Alpha's soul***

**Reso : Seriously...**

**Rose : Both of you were dying when we found you!**

**Omega : Shut up, guys. I'm fine.**

**A.R. : *Appears next to Alpha* Question time.**

**To Maka - Face-off against Ruby! (Ruby doesn't talk, she just fights well...)**

**To Soul - Same as above.**

**To Black Star - If you could, would you jump straight into the middle of an army of 9,000,000,000 troops?**

**To Tsubaki - You can go snowboarding now. *Portal appears next to Tsubaki* Just go through that portal***

**To Kid - Have you noticed that there are only seven members in your group?**

**To Liz - I think the zombies are gone. But, BEWARE OF SLENDERMAN!**

**To Patti - What are you scared of?**

**To BSL - Okay, both you and Black Star can leave Death City now, but there aren't any clones or zombies left...**

**A.R. : I'm done, but it's time for the Death Scythe ceremony, since Alpha's about to become one.**

**Alpha : *Takes soul from Omega* Are you sure?**

**Omega : Of course.**

**Alpha : Okay... *Pinches bridge of nose and swallows soul, and changes form***

Kara-sama: really you almost killed yourself for the last witch soul! you are crazy! what am i talking about T-T i haven't even colected 90 kishin souls!

Maka: O_O what! we are like equals! thats not going to work at all! but ok! Soul!

Soul: cool with me! *transforms*

Maka: *catches Soul and charges at Ruby who apeared out of know where*

Ruby: *pulls container from her belt and it tranfroms into a sythe gun thing _**~really gun sythe thing! oh i give up on teaching you people things!~**_ and starts attacking Maka*

_**WITH BSL AND BLACKSTAR!**_

BSL: that was interesting! (im gonna go find Blackstar now) O_O shit! i never told him about that one witch (what was her name hell if i know what ever not the time!) *runs off to find Blackstar* BLACKSTAR!

that random witch: *roles her eyes* you again!

BSL: what you think i would miss out on kicking your ass!

the witch: what you think you can beat me!

BSL: i am a million times stronger than you! don't you forget that!

Witch: thats why the last time you fought me you almost lost

BSL: you wish! i kicked your ass to China and back!

Witch: *roles her eyes again*

BSL: what is wrong with you. I was ten when i can back here and ran into you and you wanted a fight!

the witch: ya what kind of witch doen't want a fight!

BSL: you know what kind of witch!

The witch: you mean the idiot i would have killed if it wasn't for you and that dweeb!

BSL: The idiot! she has a name!

The witch: what was the idiots name than!

BSL: shes no idiot she is one of the nicest witches i know! you have no right to call Mysti a idiot! and the dweeb that was my NEICE YA FREAKIN IDIOT! *pupals change into musical notes* YOUR ASKING TO DIE! you mess with me you die! you mess with my family you don't diserve to live your soul doesn't diserve to be eaten it diserves to be damalished! who would want to have powers alike with you! im going to kill you one and for all! you are going to go down im not letting you heard another person! come on show me what you got i have no mercy on idiots like you! GOT ME!

The witch: bring it on your only half my age!

BSL: so you only have half my power! where the hell is Blackstar!

The witch: who?

BSL: what ever bring it on!

_**WITH THE OTHERS!**_

Maka and Ruby: *still fighting*

Kara-Sama: lets go over here! *moves over to the far corner from Maka and Ruby* ok um skip Soul he is alreay fighting skip Blackstar and Tsubaki too! so Kid!

Kid: T-T dont remind me!

Kallie: *still in shock* T-T whatdididowhatiswrongwithmeO megaisgoingtokillme!

Kara-Sama: *sigh*

Liz: AHHHH! its so mean why does everyone hate me! T-T

Kara-Sama: i donno! next!

Patty: *thinks* Nothin!

Everyone else: O_O wow!

Kara-Sama: congrats Alpha!

Everyone: *starts to cheer*

_**WITH MYSTI, KATANA, AND AZURE!**_

Mysti: i am not going back right now!

Azure: come on everone is worried even Kallie is worried!

Mysti: then why did she do that!

Azure: she's Kallie!

Mysti: she's never snaped at me before! *she says looking up with tears in her eyes*

Katana: i will hit her Mysti! *she says hugging Mysti*

Mysti: thanks Katana but i am not going back no she has never done that!

Azure: Mysti, Kallie hasn't moved she is completly in shock!

Mysti: *burys her head in her knees and sobs some more*

Katana: if i hit her twice will you come back!

Mysti: im not going back for a while Katana! im going back home for awhile!

Katana: but Mysti *her sapphire eyes start shimmering* i dont want you to leave!

_**WITH THE OTHERS!**_

Everyone: congrats!

Kara-Sama: i wonder where BSL, Blackstar, Tsubaki, Mysti, Katana, and Azure are! its been awhile expecialy for BSL and Blackstar!

Everone: where did Tsubaki go!

Kara-Sama: lets see Blackstar and BSL went fighting so with them!

Everyone else: ya that makes sence!

Kara-Sama: ok Angela next set!

Angela: ok! the next set is from: **ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**Blade: Oww oww**

**Werewolf:Whats the problem now**

**Blade:Girl things go away ahh cramps**

**Werewolf:Somebodys moody**

**Blade:Ohh i am having a sleepover so meet my bffs oc momo and jojo**

**momo:LEAVE HER ALONE WEREWOLF SHE HAS HER PERIOD**

**Blade:They didn't need to know that**

**jojo:me do questions**

**to-Maka - have you had your period yet**

**to-stien - will you ever give medusa a chance at romance**

**To-all - ILSEK wrote this poem just say if you want to hear it she thinks its bad**

**gtg momo held down ILSEK so we can type this**

Everyone: personal much!

Maka: O_O vary personal! i am not answering that!

Stein: *answers quickly* NO!

Everyone: if its anything like Cronas NO!

Kara-Sama: umm? cool!

_**WITH BSL!**_

BSL: *pulls out giant arrow bigger than the one used for 'mega musical blast' and shoots it at the witch* DIE!

The witch: *dodges arrow* oh come on i thought you where stronger*

BSL: you need to pay attention! look behind you!

The witch: im not that stupid!

BSL: aperently you are! bye! *waves to the witch as her body get cut in half* i new she was stupid!

The witch: *soul flots where she once stood*

BSL: now i have 84 kishin souls (sadly all the souls we collected from destroying the clones went strate to Lord Death T-T we did all the work) and now i have one witch soul HELL YA! (Got to go find Blackstar!) *runs off* BLACKSTAR!? TSUBAKI?! WHERE ARE YOU!

_**~well untill next time! BYE!~**_


	77. Chapter 74

_**CHAPTER 74!**_

Kara-Sama: hey!

Everyone else: HEY!

Kara-Sama: i really hope BSL, Tsubaki and Blackstar are ok its been awhile!

Everyone else: it has been awhile!

_**WITH MYSTI, KATANA, AND AZURE!**_

Azure: Mysti come on! lets go back!

Mysti: no Azure! im not going back now im going home! *stands up wipes ears from her eyes and runs off*

Omega: *comes running* Myst!?

Mysti: hm? *looks up with tears in her eyes to see Omega* Omega!

Omega: *walks up to Mysti and hugs her*

Mysti: *collapses in Omegas arms*

Azure: *comes running out of the ally with Katana close behind* Mysti! careful!

Katana: Mysti? *looks scared*

Azure: dont worry guys she will be fine quick we need to get to the DWMA fast! *runs off to Gallows Manor* i have to find Zeta then meet me in the nurses office Ok!

Omega: *picks up Mysti bridal style then heads for the DWMA* got it Azure!

Katana: *runs after Omega* I coming!

_**WITH THE OTHERS!**_

Kara-Sama: lets start! umm? Zeta wanna read?

Zeta: i just read but ok! the first set is from: **ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**Hey just me today**

**to maka - sorry for momos question she had sugar here for you *hands a really thick book* for your maka-chops**

**to soul - i burned my back DX**

**to all - my poem is called bananas in sugar yeah i was sugar high when i wrote that**

**To all - me and my mister momo are fighting a kishan horde tomorrow wish us luck**

***momo bursts in* they're early come one werewolf has already got jojo into chainsaw mode**

**Blade : WTF EARLY DAMMIT *changes into machine-gun***

**momo : here contact will be through radio**

**Werewolf : Come on there like everywhere**

Maka: Sweet! *exepts the book* Thanks!

Soul: wow thats un-cool!

Everyone: ya we can tell! and GOOD LUCK!

Medusa: hope you die!

Everyone else: *glares at Medusa*

Medusa: O_O

Maka: ignore her! she is just an idiot!

Everyone: what who's early!

Kallie: *still in shock*

Maka: wow! she is shocked she must be really sorry for what she did!

Kara-Sama: i have never seen Mysti cry so hard!

_**WITH BSL AND BLACKSTAR!**_

BSL: *running through the crowd of witches* how hard is it to find one person in a- now i am an idiot! Musicans scale! *musical staff apears under her and she starts to flot up and over the crowd of witches and starts scaning the crowd for Blackstar* this should not be hard! well thats what you thing! *facepalm* i am talking to myself again T-T *gasps* there he is! *releases the staff and jumps down to the ground* what are you doing! we have to get bac- what i thought i killed her! shit shes back! Blackstar stay away from the idiot over there! *points to a random witch* she is really annoying she can copy anyones abilities! i loved fighting her i got to dodge so many attacks and test my speed! so that was fun but ya it takes a lot of dodging to defeat her! so ya careful with her!

Blackstar: Ha! i dont need to be careful!

BSL: i know!

_**BACK WITH THE OTHERS!**_

Kara-Sama: ok next set Ze-

Azure: *comes running in* Zeta come on! we have an emergance!

Zeta: got it! sorry Kara-Sama got to go! *runs out the door after Azure grabing Azures medical bag* what is the emergance Azure?

Azure: Mysti collapsed!

Zeta: thats what she gets for running on a broken ankle! she is crazy! *pushes open the front doors of gallows manor adn runs out with Azure after her and you can hear them slame shut from a mile away* ok where are we going?

Azure: to the DWMA! *continues running*

**BACK WITH THE OTHERS!**

Kara-Sama: i hope Myst will be ok! well she has Azure and Zeta so lets continue! um who wants to read now? actually Mifuna read!

Mifune: ok then! the next set is from:** Ashura's Daughter**

**AD : *Jumps through portal* I guess I will hold off my questions for BSL until she gets back...Oh well...**

**Mistress : *Walks through portal* Can you just hurry up, I'm getting annoyed.**

**AD : Yes Mistress! Um, uh, ok, let's see...*Rummages through bag and pulls out a piece of paper* Here it is!**

**1. All- *Spreads open arms* Hug? (Mistress: Random much? AD: Everyone needs a hug every so often)**

**2. Soul- *Dyes his hair pink* ROFL!**

**3. Liz- *Hands a coupon for a free haircut* Here. (AD: *Snickers* Her hair will look ridiculous!)**

**4. Maka- *Hands a Kindle* Here, now you don't have to carry around 500 books each day.**

**5. Kid- What if I made a clone identical to you, but with the lines on the other side, so he can stand next to you and make you look symmetrical to each other, it will do whatever you say so you are always in sync.**

**6. Chrona- Hug?**

**7. Mifune- Mistress has a sword with a hilt that looks like and open dragon's mouth and she can use her powers to make it look like the dragon is breathing black fire, it can cut through anything with little trouble...jealous?**

**8. Medusa- *Kills* How long do you think before she comes back...for the millionth time?!**

**AD : Whelp, that's all I got so...I've got to go...*Blushes***

**Mistress : Stop blushing, you're making the fact you are dating someone way too obvious.**

**AD : O.O ...BYEZ! *Runs through portal and Mistress walks through after her***

**Mistress : Any idea when BSL will get back? *Walks through***

Everyone: O_O

AD: *hugs everyone*

_**WITH AZURE AND ZETA!**_

Zeta: *pushes open the doors to the DWMA and rushes in*

Azure: *rushes into the nurses office to see Mysti laying on the bed uncontious* ok. Zeta!

Zeta: im on it!

_**WITH THE OTHERS!**_

Kara-Sama: *after AD has hugged everyone* ok lets cont- (-_- im going to kill her!)

Soul: T-T im not Albino anymore!

Kara-Sama: (IM GOING TO MURDER YOU AD!)

Soul: might as well give me contact lenses! T-T *sits in the corner sobbing*

Kara-Sama: its ok Soul! *walks over to Soul and pats him on the shoulder*

Liz: *still freaking out from when she was forced to play 'slender'*

Maka: um skip Liz poor Liz is still freaking out! no thanks *passes the kindle back to AD* i love my books to much!

Kid: *eyes start to shimmer* YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!

Crona: o..ok *gets hugged by AD*

Mifune: T-T thats not fare that sounds awesome! i want one! T-T

Everyone: about ten seconds, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two *Medusa apears* and BSL should be back soon we hope!

Witches: not really!

_**~UNTILL NEXT TIME!~**_


	78. Chapter 75

_**CHAPTER 75!**_

Kara-Sama: HEY! ok um where should we start ok how about Justin wanna read?

Dakota: *taps justin* wana read?

Justin: ok! first set is from: **Omega02x**

**Omega : *comes running in and Glares armies of mini-nuke launcher wielding lunatics at Kallie* WHAT DID YOU DO?!**

**Alpha : *Sweat-drops* Now you've done it.**

**A.R. : Omega, calm down.**

**Omega : SHUT UP! *Glares armies of mini-nuke launcher wielding lunatics at A.R. and Kallie***

**A.R. : O_O *Backs away and turns around* Question time, before Omega kills me and Kallie...**

**To Maka - Do you like flying?**

**To Soul - Do you like chestnuts?**

**To Black Star - If you could, would you challenge a whole army?**

**To BSL - How many witches have you killed?**

**To Katana - Do you like candy canes?**

**To Azure - (Soul forcing doesn't work on Omega...) Can you try and find a way to calm Omega down, before he glares us to death?**

**To Mirina - Why did you hack into every single laptop in Death City?**

**To Spirit - You're messed up, man.**

**To Stein - You're even more messed up. You try to turn every single person you see inside out...**

**A.R. : I'm gonna run away now. *Disappears***

**Omega : *Glaring nuclear bombs at Kallie***

**Alpha : I'd run if I were you, Kallie.**

**Omega : *Sword blades come out of hands, omega-shaped axe blades come out the side of arms (Similar to Justin), and scythe blades come out of back***

**Alpha : Kallie. Run. Now. *Sounds scared***

Kallie: *just stands there* T-T just kill me T-T please!

Kara-Sama: (she is really sad i still can not believe she did that!) lets get started on the questions!

Maka: flying? I LOVE TO FLY!

Soul: T-T

Kara-Sama: Soul calm down its gone somehow but the pink is gone!

Soul: O_O it is gone! HELL YA that was so un-cool!

Kara-Sama: (yay he is not freaking out anymore! how did it come out so fast anyway!)

Soul: chestnuts no i dont like chestnuts!

Kara-Sama: ok skip BSL, Blackstar, and Katana oh and Azure so next!

Mirina: its my job!

Kara-Sama: what?!

Mirina: its my job as a death sythe to make sure everyones laptop is not being haked by Arachnephobia of Medusa! or any of them! then i get caried away! haha!

Spirit: i am not messed up!

Mirina: ya you are!

Spirit: T-T everyone hates me!

Maka: you got that right!

Spirit: *starts running around screaming and running into walls*

Maka: O_O um Kara-Sama can we move on!

Kara-Sama: good idea!

Stein: i am not messed up!

All the girls: YES YOU ARE MESSED UP!

Stein: *copies Spirit*

_**WITH MYSTI AND THEM!**_

Mysti: *eyes flicker open* hm?

Azure: good your up!

Mysti: um ya? what happened to Omega? Last thing i new he came running up to me then it went all fuzzy!

Azure: Omega will be back Msti dont worry just get some more rest Mysti!

Mysti: ok *lays back down and falls asleep*

Azure: *starts looking through files*

_**WITH THE OTHERS!**_

Kallie: icantbelieveheactuallytryedt okillme! T-T

Kara-Sama: Omega why dont you go see Mysti she might be up now!

Omega: *weapons disapear as he walks out the door*

Kara-Sama: ok! Justin next!

Justin: *takes off headset* ok! next set is from oh wow another set from: **Omega02x**

**Alison : I've recovered. Everyone else is rather busy, except maybe Greg...**

**Greg : *Walks into the room* Hey guys.**

**Alison : *Blushes, but manages to hide it* Well, here are a couple of things...**

**To Soul - ...What happened to your hair?**

**To Maka - Do you like carrying around books every day?**

**To Kid - *Holds up a platter of symmetrical cookies* Want one?**

**To Liz - Here you go. Ranxe bought it for Jane, but turns out she isn't in to this stuff. *Gives Liz a box of make-up* (Why do girls use so much of this, anyway? At most, I just use lipstick or blush...)**

**To Patti - I think Style and Tech aren't busy... *Style and Tech hop through the door* Wanna have fun with them?**

**To Uncle Death - Are there any missions for me yet?**

**Alison : Okay, that's it. Oh, and A.R. is too busy fighting D-A.R. to be here...**

**Greg : *Places left hand on Alison's shoulder***

**Alison : *Blushes***

**Greg : (Maybe I shouldn't... But, wait a minute) *Gently turns Alison's face to look at his***

**Alison : *Blushes furiously***

**Greg : *Blushes lightly* (No, I can't do it...)**

Soul: we fixed it i dont know how but we did!

Maka: yes i do!

Kid: exepts cookie and spins it looking for a part that is not symmetrical* it perfect!

Liz: *snaps out of it and grabs makeup*

Maka: Liz! be nice! O_O wow! she just like disapeared!

BSL: no she is right here! *points to Liz who is sitting on a chair putting makeup on*

Kara-Sama: hey what took you so long!

BSL: i ran in to Beth! ~Beth is the witch she destroyed the imitator!~

Kara-sama: O_O that explains that!

BSL: ya!

Blackstar: i got to slotter some witches along with it!

BSL: well lets continue!

Patty: *literally hops after Style and Tech* im a bunny!

Kara-Sama: next!

Lord Death: well there are some new missions on the mission board!

BSL: (so cute!) ok net s-

***radio fizzes***

**Blades voice:Kay got it**

**Momos voice:CAN YOU HEAR US**

**Werewolf:MOMO THE WHOLE FREAKING WORLD CAN HEAR YOU**

**Jojo:SAME AS YOU WEREWOLF**

**Blade:SHUT UP YOU WILL WAKE THE FREAKING KISHAN MORONS**

**Jojo:okay me and wolfy here will take care of the kishans we woke**

**Blade:I TOLD YOU TO SHUT THE HELL UP**

**WEREWOLF:AND I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME WOLFY**

**Momo:JUST GO SO WE CAN DO THE FREAKING QUESTIONS**

***jojo transforms into a chainsaw***

**1 - have any of you heard of read or seen the japanese anime or manga fruits basket**

**To omega - Got any advice for us in our war**

**To patty- Have a cookie *whispers to kid and cj* dont worry its suger free**

**To male crona- I love you pull away of you don't feel the same *kiss's him and waits to see if he pulls away***

**To BSL or kara-sama[hope i spelled it right]- if Crona feels the same way than may i be like cj gets to be in story not all the time and some times has questions its okay if not! i dont want to pressure you**

**To Kara-sama- even if you say no i think you strangth and courage is amazing**

**To all- *holds out a banana* meet jo**

**Momo:come on gotta help jojo and werewolf**

**Blade:right and by the way i kiss crona from portal ttyl**

BSL: -_- *sounds sarcastic* nice timing!

Everyone: *sounds sarcastic* no we cant hear you!

Kara-Sama: well Omega left so Pa- oh ya she left to! Crona!

Crona: *in shock*

Kara-Sama: next!

BSL: i got this one! thats no presure you are welcome to be in the story! _**~how about next chapter!~**_

Kara-Sama: thanks ILSEK!

Everyone: um?

BSL: she is strange! well bye! ok i think we have time for anothre set!

Justin: *yells over his music* NEXT SET IS FROM: **Ashura's Daughter**

**Maddy : *Jumps forward out of a portal. Her hair is oddly in a ponytail* HIYA! *Is holding a rope and pulls it through the portal. On the other side, tied up, are AD, Dante, Karma, PK, and Crystal* I finally get to use my own questions!**

**Dante : Mff-hmm-grr... *Translates to "LET ME OUT OF THESE HOLY ROPES RIGHT NOW OR I WILL FREAKING KILL YOU!"***

**Maddy : It's your fault, after all, you're the one who decided to use Dante's body to fight. *Takes off the part of the rope that was covering Dante's mouth***

**Dante : YOU'RE THE ONE WHO SUGGESTED IT! (Mistress is using Dante's body like a puppet, it isn't him saying this, it's Mistress)**

**Maddy : Calm down, I'll untie you after the questions. *Puts rope back in Dante's mouth***

**AD : *Tied up with Holy Chains, but nothing is covering her mouth* ...Please just hurry, you know I hate these...**

**Maddy : Yep, I do! Here they are:**

**1. Kid- *Walks over to door and walks back in with another Kid, the only difference being that the lines are on the opposite side* Here you go, this clone should mimic your every movement, so you will always be symmetrical to each other. *Puts clone right next to Kid***

**2. Kid- Yep, another one. *Takes hair out of ponytail and turns around. She has complete lines of sanzu on the back of her hair* Looks like Death-sama has some explaining to do...well, for you... (Karma: -_- And after trying to keep it hidden for so long...**

**3. Death- You better explain to Kid that me and him are siblings...after all, it took forever to get my mom tied up so that I could ask this... (Karma: Just great...)**

**4. Maka- Have you read "The Odyssey", if so, what do you think of it?**

**5. Kara-Sama- If me and Kid are siblings...and you and Kid are siblings...does that mean that you and me are siblings?**

**6. Patty- Are you ever serious?**

**7. Liz- *Slaps back to sanity* GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF WOMAN!**

**8. Soul- Don't worry, AD may do stuff like that...but she always finds a way to make it up to you...maybe she will do something nice for you next time...anything special that you want?**

**Maddy : That was fun!**

**AD : ...Please just untie us...**

**Maddy : Fine! *Unties Dante, who quickly begins chasing her around with the dragon hilt sword in black fire mode* HELP! Dante, snap out of it!**

**Mistress : HE CAN'T, HE IS WAY TO MUCH LIKE CHRONA, TOO SHY AND EASILY MANIPULATED!**

**AD : ...uncool...By the way Mifune, that is the sword I told you about...I guess I could try making one for you as soon as someone decides to untie me...**

**Karma : (I can't believe she told Kid, I mean, SERIOUSLY! We agreed that you would keep that a secret from him...Hopefully he is too in shock to put together the pieces and figure out who his real mom is...)**

**PK : *Turns into a giant wolf and starts to chase Maddy as well* GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!**

**Maddy : PK, I'M YOUR FUTURE DAUGHTER!**

**PK : NO YOU AREN'T, I WON'T TURN OUT LIKE KARMA!**

**AD : ...*Sighs* Ugh...someone just- *Passes out because of Holy Chains***

**Everyone : *Stops for a second, looks at AD, and continues doing whatever they were doing before***

BSL: really you tied them up sweet! oh well lets start the questions!

Kid: O_O wow! *turns to face the clone which copies him and he raises his left hand and the clone raises his right hand* cool!

Clone: i know right!

BSL: cool! hey Kara-sama you have twin brother XD haha!

Kara-Sama: -_- its not that funny!

BSL: ya it is! whatever next question!

Kid: *in shock*

Kara-Sama: O_O *goes into shock*

BSL: well then!

Kid and Kara-Sama: *turns to Lord Death*

Lord Death: (oh dear!)

Kara-Sama: *looks pissed off*

Kid: father! you have something to explain! *sounds pissed of as well*

Lord Death: ummm

**WITH MYSTI AND THEM!**

Omega: *comes walking in* hey Myst!

Mysti: hi!

Omega: you ok!?

Mysti: ya my ankle just hurts!

Azure: oh hello Omega! ya you are not moving from here Mysti!

Mysti: *sigh* i know!

_**BACK WITH THE OTHERS!**_

Kid: O_O your kidding me and you never told me this before now i have two sisters i never knew!

Kara-Sama: aparently! O_O

BSL: its not that shocking ya know!

Kara-Sama: ya it is!

Kid: actually it is freaky!

BSL: not really! whatever on with the questions!

Maka: *runs out the door* gotta read it!

BSL: skip Kara-Sama she already found that out!

Liz: *makeup smears all over her face* WHAT THE HELL! T-T i look ridiculous! *starts cleaning off the makeup*

BSL: O_O obbsessive much! i hate makeup

Liz: *stares at BSL* WHAT

BSL: haha!

Liz: T-T

BSL: moving on!

Soul: no!

BSL: (hahahaha Kara-Sama is not going to be happy! XD hahaha!)

Evreyone: ... well BYE!


	79. Chapter 76

_**CHAPTER 76!**_

BSL: hey what up peoples!

Kallie: *in shock*

BSL: hey i ment to ask this last time but i forgot! what the hell happened to Kallie and where is Mysti, Katana, Zeta, and Azure?

Kara-Sama: Kallie yelled at Myst and she freaked out and ran off! and Azure and them fallowed!

BSL: and i am quessing Omega freaked!

Kara-Sama: yep!

_**WITH MYSTI AND THEM!**_

Azure: Mysti you should be good to go in a couple of days!

Mysti: thank god i am so bored just sitting here!

Azure: i know it is boring i broke my ankle once but mine was much worse than yours at least when you ran you did not put alot of pressure on your foot!

Mysti: oh wow!

_**BACK WITH THE OTHERS!**_

BSL: ok who wants to- oh ya i promised that i would let ILSEK she could read!

ILSEK: hi! first set is from: **Omega02x**

**Ranxe : *Comes walking in* Looks like everyone is busy. *Looks at Greg and Alison* ...Yup. They're busy.**

**Jane : *Walks in next to Ranxe* Have you seen Mary?**

**Mary : *Behind Alison***

**Ranxe : Mary...**

**Mary : *Accidentally pushes Alison into Greg***

**Alison and Greg : *Shocked at their kiss***

**Mary : *Runs to Jane* Sorry, mummy.**

**Jane : *Ruffles Mary's hair* It's alright.**

**Ranxe : Well, I'm Ranxe and this is my weapon Jane and her daughter Mary. Anyway-**

**A.R. : *Holographic recording appears* I'm here with questions.**

**To Soul - Did you know if you dyed your hair black and put on contact lenses and flattened your teeth you'd look like Sasuke Uchiha?**

**To Maka - What do you think of your mother Kami?**

**To Black Star - U NO LIKE PEANUTS!?**

**To Mirina - ...Keep monitoring Stein's and Spirit's laptops. *Shudder***

**To Stein - I'm watching you.**

**To Spirit - I'm watching you too...**

**To Medusa - *Laser guns appear around Medusa and open fire***

**To Kara-Sama - You put the pictures back on your phone, didn't you? Delete them.**

BSL: hi Mary!

Everyone else: Hi!

BSL: haha i am waiting for Katana to co-

Katana: *comes running in the door* MARY!

BSL: i new it! well lets start the questions!

Soul: what?

BSL: i donno!

Maka: she is so pretty! i miss her so much!

Spirit: *breathes in and is about to talk*

Maka: dont you say anything about mama!

BSL: ok lets move on!

Blackstar: freak out much!

BSL: i know right! i mean calm down A.R.!

Blackstar: ...

BSL: next!

Mirina: i am! *types on her laptop*

BSL: good! they suck i wanna kill them again!

Lord Death: BSL no!

BSL: T-T ok! next!

Spirit and Stein: AHHHH! *starts running around screaming there heads off again*

BSL: hehe! on with the questions!

Medusa: *runs around panicing*

Everyone else: HAHAHAHA!

BSL: haha! thats just awesome! now next!

Kara-Sama: no!

BSL: *checks her phone* she is not lieing!

Kara-Sama: O_O *panics looking for her phone* T-T fine! i will delete them!

BSL: no i will! *deletes photos* there! *tosses Kara-Sama her phone back* now next set!

ILSEK: the next set is from: **Ashura's Daughter**

**Maddy : *Panting* Looks like I finally outran them...*Stands up straight* Kid, want to know the weirdest part? *Smiles* My mom is a Kishin, that makes me half-Kishin, half-Reaper! Well, I might as well do some more questio-*PK jumps down from the roof in her human form and kicks Maddy in the head***

**PK : As if we would ever let you do that again!**

**Maddy : *Unconscious***

**PK : Ok, well I should leave before Karma gets here...*Runs off***

***The sound of a motorcycle is heard outside, and it gets louder and louder until AD rides into the room on it. It has flame designs on the sides and other cool stuff, it is very fast and has room for two people to sit on it. It also has Soul's logo on the front of it.***

**AD : Yo! *Looks at Maddy* ...she deserved that...I hate makeup too BSL, it just seems like a waste of time with no point...**

**Karma : *Walks in* You gonna ask the questions?**

**AD : You bet! Here they are:**

**1. Soul- This motorcycle is for you Soul, I told you I would make it up to you. *Drives motorcycle over to Soul and gets off***

**2. BSL- *Hands Black Star plushy* Is this yours?**

**3. BSL- *"Drops" Karma's diary* Whoops!**

**4. BSL- Which non-villain, non-Excalibur character do you hate the most...or like the least?**

**5. Soul- Do you like the motorcycle, it took a while to build...**

**6. BSL- *Crystal walks in* Want to help me torture Crystal, only me and Karma know how.**

**7. BSL- If you see D-AD, be sure to let me know. *Throws a strange device* Use that to contact me.**

**8. All- If Mistress come by and looks ticked...don't even talk to her, she will likely throw her sword at you and she has the best aim ever...she doesn't even have to look at you to hit you right in between your eyes and kill you...**

**AD : Well, that's it- correction...that is it...**

**D-AD : *Crashes through the wall and attacks AD* DIE!**

**AD : *Jumps back and looks around* At least I don't have to fight D-A.R. too... *Throws fireball at D-AD, who jumps out of the way and tackles AD. AD then smiles and pulls out a prototype bomb* You really want to take that chance?**

**D-AD : Why not? *AD makes the bomb explode...but it is just a flash bomb. Both of them start stumbling around, disoriented* All I can see is spots... *Stumbles through a portal that she made open***

**AD : *Sits down, her head spinning* I really have to label those bombs...**

Kid: O_O that's strange!

Kara-sama: *goes into shock*

BSL: *sigh* she is really annoying but what-

Blackstar: i am out of here Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: k! *transforms* what are we doing Blackstar?

Blackstar: going to find some kishins!

BSL: *makes a peace sign with her hand smiling with her eyes closed*

Soul: cool a motercycle! *hops on the motercycle and takes it for a test run*

BSL: (no im obbsessed but im not stalker obbsessed haha!) *picks up diary and opens it and smirks* hehe!

Everyone else: what?

BSL: hehehe! *continues reading* im so evil!

Everyone else: O_O umm?

BSL: i know i am so mean! XD but it was interesting! well lets move on! Spirit!

Azusa: excuse me! *death glares at BSL

BSL: shut up! *glares right back*

Azusa: T-T *starts running around*

BSL: *sweatdrops* she is so annoying! well what ever next question! Soul? is he back?

Everyone: nope!

BSL: my turn again! oh sweet torchure! i love torchure *runs off with Karma and Crystal* bye!

Everyone else: um bye!

Kara-Sama: *comes out of shock* what the! oh bye BSL! ok where are we? god BSL is gone again! so skip that next!

Everyone: agreed!

Kara-Sama: wow! um lets move on!

ILSEK: ok ne-

***radio fizzs***

**Blade:Hi we are in trouble but i think jojo and werewolf got it**

**Momo:CAN THEY HEAR US**

**Blade:momo what have i told you**

**Momo:to shut up**

**Blade:right**

**To crona- I love you ILOVESOULEATERKID Loves you**

**To BSL- we missed you**

**To medusa- Hey how come frees here but not you**

**To maka- did you know i love books to do you want to borrow my 'lord of the rings' book**

**To BSL- Thanks for letting Me be in the story to be with crona from ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**ILOVESOULEATERKID:Hey theres my favorite OC**

**Blade:GO AWAY BE WITH YOUR LOVE CRONA**

**ILOVESOULEATERKID:Okay good luck *goes to be with crona***

**Werewolf:Come on this immortal wolf-mans starting to freek me out**

**Blade:You are a wolf-man**

**werewolf:no i am a werewolf there is a difference**

**Blade:what ever come momo lets fight**

**momo:staf mode**

**blade:yes momo staf mode**

**momo:YEAHHH**

**Blade:MOMO QUITE**

***blade transforms***

**P.s. I name my bananas gotta problem with that XD**

Everyone but Kara-Sama and Justin: *covers there ears*

Kara-Sama: how is that loud to you?

Kid: HOW IS IT NOT!

Kara-Sama: *pulls Kids hands off his ears* -_- BSL listens to music as loud as she can get it and listens to it all night!

Kid: O_O wow!

Kara-Sama: ya! you get used to it! its not that loud it sounds like she is just talking normally! but you guys are not any quieter! now lets start!

Crona: *blushes* i...i cant handle this! *sits in corner*

Medusa: i'm here!

Kallie: *in shock still*

_**MEANWHILE WITH MYSTI AND THEM!**_

Mysti: *fell asleep*

Omega: *sitting on a chair next to Mysti*

Azure: *walks into Zetas lab which is right acrost the hall* hey Zeta!

Zeta: hey! hows Myst!

Azure: she is almost healed she should be good in a chapter or two!

Zeta: thats good!

Azure: poor Mysti she looked bored to death its really boring just sitting there doing nothing!

Zeta: i know remember when we fell off the cliff

Azure: ont remind me! T-T i was so bored was not alowed to work for two weeks it sucked!

Zeta: i had to get a lab test in and i almost didn't make it!

Azure: ya i hated not being able to do anything!

Zeta: me to!

BACK WITH THE OTHERS!

Kara-Sama: ok next question!

Maka: i have already read it! it is so amazing isen't it!

Kara-Sama: next set!

ILSEK: ok the next set is from

Kara-Sama: aww we are out of time T-T oh well until next time!

Everyone: BYE!


	80. Chapter 77

_**CHAPTER 77! ~NO! NO SYMMETRY AT ALL T-T (i may love Blackstar but i am obbsessed with symmetry to!) sorry its short i am freaking out i have a test coming up!~**_

KiD: O_O NO! NO NO NO! IT HAS TO ME 88!

Everyone else: O_O

BSL: lets just get on with the que-

Mysti: hi! *comes walking in waving and stays as far away from Kallie as she can*

Everyone but Kallie: hey!

Kallie: *freaking out still*

BSL: welcome back Myst!

Mysti: *smiles*

BSL: well we where about to start the questions!

Mysti: ok!

BSL: want to read?

Mysti: um i just did but ok! the first set is from: **yoshiman777**

**/*/*/its return of the RLs/*/*/**

**RLYM; that was one awful roadtrip dude -_-**

**john; it wasnt that bad**

**RLYM; not that bad,first we got lost then we were attacked by a bear that thought my laptop was food T-T**

**janet; at least you got it back (mostly) intact**

**sasha; hey where are your OCs?**

**RLYM; DTP, lynda, and yoshi are trying to find that OC i told you about that was released and jenny is most likely hunting down something sugary (i swear she has a sixth sense for that stuff)**

**john; so should we do the questions now**

**RLYM; sounds like a good idea, so who asks first**

**sasha; i shall go first**

**RLYM; just dont go all yaoi queen on us again**

**sasha; *sticks out tongue* wheres the fun in that**

**1)i found the cutest amv on youtube the other day 'Soul X Kid- Feels Like Tonight' by 'Katie Hope'**

**2)and another one, 'YAOI- SoulxKid Starlight by Muse' by 'FrankenLiz'**

**RLYM; -_- ok thats enough fro- wait what was that last name**

**sasha; FrankenLiz . . . omg XD**

**all; *bust up laughing***

**janet; all that needs is an x and it would be FrankenXLiz XD**

**RLYM; ok moving on *trys to stop laughing***

**janet; i'll go next**

**3)i also found a good amv, relax its not like hers *points at sasha who glares at her* its '[SA] "What the Fu**?" ****_~i had to edit it for the rating so just replace the "**" with the rest of the word you know what the word is i hope!~_**** MEP [Happy Anniversary Shibusen]' by 'xXShibusenAcademyXx'**

**4)maka- what would you do if you found yourself in the past back when your dad was a student in the DWMA with no way back**

**RLYM; . . . theres actualy a fanfic about that (though they got kamis name wrong)**

**janet; really?**

**RLYM; and its a steika one XD**

**janet; of course -_-**

**RLYM; hey john do you want to ask any**

**john; naw i'm good**

***a dove goes flying though the room chased by a phoenix out the window***

**sasha,john and janet; WTF was that**

**RLYM; that would be yoshi chaseing the loose OC in his animal form**

**john; but wheres lynda and DTP?**

**RLYM; . . . shit they might've been hit with one of her spells o_O**

**sasha; *starts snickering* didnt you say her spells make people fall for eachother**

**john; i'll go look for them *walks off***

**RLYM; good luck dude now to finish this set off i want to inform you all my laptop is haveing trouble starting up so i might be unable to stop by regularly as before (i hope its not serious cause i dont have the money to get it repaired again T-T)**

BSL: well um? ok then! aww that sounds fun! i wanna kill something other than Ashura for once!

Ashura: *sigh of relief* thank god!

BSL: i never said i was done killing you i am just taking a brake!

Ashura: O_O

BSL: ok lets start!

Everyone else: really! obsessed much!

BSL: i have seen worse ~haha XD i am the worst i am an Otaku!~

Everyone: *starts laughing at the username*

BSL: that's funny! hehe! ok moving on! *continues laughing*

_**AFTER A COUPLE OF MINUTES!**_

Everyone: *finally calmed down and watches the AMV* cool!

Katana: *comes running in jumping around*

BSL: O_O all right who gave her candy!

Maka: my turn! O_O your kidding me right! i wuld kill myself!

Katana: *stops running and starts to cry*

Maka: oh my god im sorry Katana! *knees on the ground infront of Katana* im not going anywhere! but i am going to kill RLYM

BSL: give him a brake for one chapter! now lets mo- cool you have fun with that! (that would suck!) next set Myst!

Mysti: ok! the next set is from: **ILOVESOULEATERKID**

***blade limps in with a broken leg***

**Blade:I HATE KISHANS OFFENSE TO ASURA**

**Momo:Hey at least you weren't knocked unconscious**

**Werewolf:Hey missing a toe here**

**Jojo:I have a massive headache**

**Blade:So in conclusion**

**All:WE ALL HATE KISHANS**

**To crona *takes hand and pulls of ground* Its okay crona i will never hurt you and never let you get hurt trust me okay *kisses***

**To Soul- Did you know they have asuraxsoul i forget what the ratings are but i saw them with my own eyes**

**All:Now we rest**

**Azure: Blade you** ok? Zeta!

Zeta: *nods and hands Azure her medical kit*

BSL: ok while she is doing that lets continue!

Crona: th...thanks *blushes*

Soul: O_O your kidding right! tell me your kidding!

BSL: no there is! hehe!

Soul: *bangs his head off the wall*

Kara-Sama: Soul! what are you doing!

BSL: um moving on! well bye!

Everyone: BYE!


	81. Chapter 78

_**CHAPTER 78!**_

BSL: hey!

Everyone else: HEY!

Blackstar: *comes running in*

Tsubaki: *comes running in after Blackstar* hi guys! we got 5 kishin eggs!

BSL: sweet!

Blackstar: HELL YA!

BSL: haha! ok well we are about to start the questions! AZUSA!

Azusa: *stops running around* fine!

BSL: (worst mistake of my life! -_- enjoy the torchure! i hope she will just keep her mouth shut! for once!) Azusa read the first set!

Azusa: ok then the first set is from:** Omega02x**

**(Why do I keep cutting off the ends of the reviews?! WHY?! T-T)**

**Mary : *Jumping around the place doing all sorts of crazy gymnastics that others don't even know how to do***

**Jane : Okay, who gave her sugar?**

**Ranxe : I'm not sure...**

**Jane : *Sigh* She'll be like this for about 10 minutes, before she finally gets tired.**

**Ranxe : Okay...**

**Style and Tech : *Come in* Hey guys! We've just finished getting Alison and Greg ready!**

**Ranxe : For what?**

**Alison : *Walks in wearing a black dress w/ high heels and wearing red lipstick. Yes, she looks perfectly symmetrical and beautiful...***

**Greg : *Walks in wearing a black and white pinstriped tuxedo***

**Style and Tech : Their first date!**

**Alison and Greg : *Blush so hard their cheeks look like tomatoes***

**Style and Tech : Now, GET GOING! *Practically shoves Alison and Greg out the door***

**A.R. : *Hologram appears* I'm rather busy, but I suppose I have time for a few questions...**

**To Maka - Do you like reading peoples diaries? 'Cause I got Mysti's and Omega's right here. *Waves books around* (Ranxe / Jane : He what?)**

**To Soul - Cartoon characters get hit with pies. But since you're not a cartoon character, you get hit with CHOCOLATE pies instead. *At least 10 pies fly out of nowhere and cover Soul in chocolate pie***

**To Liz - S-S-SL-SLEN-SLEND-SLENDERMAN! BEHIND YOU!*Transmission gets cut off***

**Ranxe : O_O**

**Jane : Holy crap...**

**Mary : *Still doing wild gymnastics***

**Style and Tech : Oh no...**

BSL: (i dont know!)

Katana: *starts jumping around like crazy*

Mirina: i donno but whoever did gave Katana some too!

BSL: ya think? -_-

Everyone: aww cute!

_**~hows that for embaressing?! XD haha!~**_

BSL: ok lets get star-

Mysti: you what! *sounds pissed*

BSL: um ok then!

Mysti: i am going to kill you A.R.! Katana!

Katana: *freezes* K! *runs tords Mysti jumps in the air and transforms in mid air*

Mysti: *catches Katana and starts randomly attacking A.R.*

BSL: *sigh* dont worry *waves her hand and Mysti disappears* there much better! (before she finds out i gave hers to him XD hehe!)

Kara-Sama: BSL!

BSL: *sigh* ok! *transforms*

Kara-Sama: *catches BSL and shoots exploding arrows at the pies* IM GONNA KKIL YOU A.R.!

BSL: shut up Kara-Sama! lets continue! *transforms back into her human form*

Liz: AHHHHHHHH! *starts screaming and running around*

BSL: hahahaha!

Liz: HOW ARE YOU NOT SCARED!

BSL: your reaction!

Everyone else: *freaking out*

BSL: hehe! its funny!

Liz: HOW!

BSL: haha! because its Sid!

Liz: T-T thats not funny!

BSL: yes it is you already have over 5,000 veiws

Liz: you where recording! *sounds pissed off*

BSL: no! *hides camera*

Everyone: *avoiding Mary*

Azure: *gets hit by Mary and falls on the ground* haha! *starts to stand back up but gets hit by Mary again* hahahaha! *finally manages to stand up*

BSL: ok next set!

Azusa: all rig-

BSL: and we are out of time!

_**~sorry another short chapter!~**_


	82. Chapter 79

_**CHAPTER 79! ~hopeing this is longer!~**_

BSL: sorry we only got one set in last chapter well lets start i wanna read this time! so here goes nothin! first set is from: **Ashura's Daughter**

**AD : *Walks in* Hiya!**

**Random kishin : *Come running through* GET THAT CRAZY GIRL AWAY FROM US!**

**AD : Hmm...3...2...1-**

**Maddy : *Comes charging through, wielding her long sword weapon (Dante)* GET BACK HERE!**

**Dante : Why don't we just go after our witch soul already so I can become a Death Scythe, we already have all the other souls we need.**

**Maddy : Because, that would get rid of our best Soul Resonance move! Let's finish them! *Stops suddenly* Lines of Sanzu...Activate! *They all activate* Ready Dante?**

**Dante : I guess...**

**Both : SOUL RESONANCE, DEATH SCYTHE FORM! *Dante starts glowing and turns into a Death Scythe, which is basically a broadsword mixed with a longsword, but much larger, with spikes coming out of it in a curving pattern, and a long chain in the spaces between the spikes* LET'S GO! *Maddy charges at the Kishin, vanishes, and reappears past them while holding Dante outward. The Kishin suddenly stop and explode and their souls float up***

**Dante : Did we really need to use Soul Resonance to beat them?**

**Maddy : Of course not! *Throws Dante into the air, he transforms back into normal weapon form, then into human form* I just wanted to- *Stops talking, sits on the ground, and starts holding her head* OW OW OW OW, WHY DO I KEEP ACTIVATING THOSE LINES!? IT FEELS LIKE A WAR IS GOING ON IN MY HEAD AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHICH SIDE IS WINNING!**

**AD : O.O ...this could end badly...I'll start the questions:**

**1. Ashura- Karma is your daughter, Maddy is Karma's daughter...you are her grandfather...**

**2. All- How would you react if Maddy's Kishin side wins the fight?**

**3. All- What about her Reaper side?**

**4. Kid- Maddy isn't very symmetrical...the only thing really symmetrical about her is that the Lines are always connected.**

**5. Death- What do you think of Maddy's Soul Resonance?**

**6. Excalibur- *He starts to say "Fool!" but right in the middle of it I play the Smosh "Shut up!" theme* Take that to heart before I beat you to death with your own cane!**

**7. Chrona and Ragnarok- *Makes them drink a potion that switches their personalities* This should be funny!**

**8. Soul- Does the new motorcycle make up for the whole pink hair thing?**

**AD : Well, that's it-**

**A-BSL : *Crashes through door holding up a witch's soul* FINAL ONE!**

**Everyone : O.O ...Crap! *Runs as soon as A-BSL eats the soul and starts to become a Death Scythe* ...Hopefully we will live long enough to review again...wish us luck...**

BSL: i didn't know i was chasing anyone!

Everyone else: what?

BSL: oh come on you all know i am the craziest person you will ever meet!

Everyone else: ya!

BSL: good! hehe!

Kara-Sama: you ok Maddy?

BSL: i think she is ok lets start the questions!

Ashura: O_O

BSL: Hahahaha!

Ashura: T-T im not that old!

BSL: aparently you are haha!

Ashura: shut up!

BSL: NEVER!

Ashura: loud much!?

BSL: yes i know i am loud!

Everyone: O_O not another kishin! but if the Reaper side wins that would be cool!

Kara-Sama: ya!

Kid: T-T thats not right!

Everyone else: what?

Kara-Sama: oh the next question!

Kid: why!? T-T *sits in emo corner*

Kara-Sama: its ok Kid! *sits next to kid*

BSL: ok? lets continue!

Lord Death: a vary interesting move indeed!

Excaliber: fo- *disappears*

BSL: i have never heard this song!

Crona: GIVE ME FOOD *starts smaking Ragnarok*

Ragnarok: i..i cant deal with this! T-T *disappears*

Crona: WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT!

Everyone else: nothing!

BSL: um? ok then moving on!

Soul: i guess!

BSL: -_- not her again! get her the hell out of here before i kill you all! i am reading the next set! it is from: **yoshiman777**

**lynda and DTP; *cuddling in the corner***

**RLYM; omg get a room you two -_-**

**DTP; make us :P**

**RLYM; *sigh* i hope that spell wears off soon**

**yoshi; *comes through the door dragging a tied up witch thats wearing a red heart shaped hat and a red dress with doves and hearts on it* finaly caught her, she made it all the way to new york**

**RLYM; well that makes sense**

**yoshi; how?**

**RLYM; i have two storys shes in and one takes place in new york**

**yoshi; let me guess, its a story for wizards of waverly place**

**RLYM; indeed it is (i love that show XD)**

**?; hello can i be untied now**

**RLYM; yoshi did you use that new magic supresser you made**

**yoshi; yep :3**

**RLYM; then i dont see why she cant be let go**

**?; *is untied and glares at the ugly black braclet on her arm* you couldnt make this damn thing look better**

**RLYM; introduce yourself so we can get on with the questions -_-**

**?; fine, my name is olivia harte, or as im known in my hometown olive heart, and the witch community knows me as The Witch Of The Heart**

**yoshi; *sees lynda and DTP* looks like im gonna have to get an anti-love potion for those two -_-**

**RLYM; save it for next time we got questions to do**

**RLYM; i shall go first**

**1)maka- why kill me it was my friend who asked the question O_O (they dont wanna get accounts and mooch off mine)**

**2)all- do not kill my OC . . . although torture is ok**

**olivia; eep O_O *hides***

**yoshi; ok my turn for questions now**

**3)all- has anyone seen jenny, this place is so huge i fear she might have gotten lost**

**DTP; *still with lynda* i think i'll ask some too**

**4)kallie- your still freaking, its been like what, 3 chapters already . . . i know what will snap you out of it *pulls out a dictionary of contractions and starts reading it***

**RLYM; *is poking the cast on his arm* cant wait for monday when they take this thing off**

**yoshi; really, about time**

**RLYM; yep, finaly a reason to look forward to a monday XD**

**yoshi; i know right XD**

BSL: um... well its about time you caught the freakin witch!

_**~lol i watched that!~**_

Everyone: hello Olivia

BSL: wait i am a witch and i have never heard of you!

Mysti: niether have I!

BSL: hmmmm? oh well lets start the questions!

Maka: oops wrong person! sorry RLYM!

BSL: thats what I like torchure! hehehe!

Everyone else: O_O *steps back*

Blackstar: *jumps up sreaming* HELL YA!

Tsubaki: *sweatdrops as she transforms*

Blackstar: *catches Tsubaki and smirks* torchure rocks! *runs off with BSL fallowing*

Maka: lets continue!

Katana: *talking really fast* candycandycandy! iwantcandygiveme!

Mysti: oh shoot! i think i know what happened to Jenny! she got into the candy! but how?!

Katana: therewasanotherstashofcandyw efoundinalittleroomingtheDWM A!

Mysti: what?

Katana: therewasanotherstashofcandyw efoundinalittleroomingtheDWM A!

Mysti: slow down Katana!

Katana: there was another stash of candy we found in a little room in the DWMA!

Mysti: oh god! *runs off to find Jenny with Katana skipping along behind her*

Maka: um next!

Kallie: *still in shock*

Maka: *sigh* she is usless! wait you guys dont like Mondays?! why not!

Everyone else: SCHOOL!

Maka: but school is fun!

Everyone else: NO ITS NOT!

Maka: O_O its not! how is it not fun!

Everyone else: its not fun! well BYE!

Maka: T-T bye! *waves*


	83. Chapter 80 YAY aww its short!

_**CHAPTER 80! ~YAY!~**_

BSL: *comes running in* HEY!

Kara-Sama: back so soon?

BSL: what did you think i would miss out on the 80th chapter! if so you are insane!

Kara-Sama: true! now lets start!

BSL: Liz wanna read?

Liz: ok! the first set is from:** ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**Hey**

**Blade:my legs healed but the others are sleeping**

**To soul- lol you and asura sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G**

**To Maka- if you want to see how good you are at puzzles then play professor layton and the curious village *hands a ds* its educatial and fun i am obsesed with it look it up if you dont know what it is**

**To crona- You are amazing**

**To medusa- You suck**

**Kay Going To Play Professor Layton Now**

Azure: you should still keep off it! but lets start the questions!

Kara-Sama: (imgonnakillherimgonnakillher imgonnakillher!, BSL: calm down! you will have time to kill Blade!, Kara-Sama: i better!)

Soul: *glares at Blade*

Kara-Sama: *shaking in anger*

BSL: calm down Kara-Sama!

Kara-Sama: NO

BSL: what ever lets move on!

Maka: i dont play electronics *pulls out a book and starts reading*

Crona: WHAT EVER!

Medusa: shut up!

Everyone else: have fun!

BSL: next set!

Liz: right the next set is from: **Omega02x**

**Omega : *Walks in* Hey.**

**Alpha : Where are Ranxe, Jane, and Mary?**

**Style and Tech : They went to the nearest grocery store.**

**Omega : Oh...**

**A.R. : *Appears next to Omega* Hey.**

**Omega : Oh, hey. What's up?**

**A.R. : Nothing much, but I've got questions.**

**Alpha : Where's Slenderman?**

**A.R. : Oh, that part was real. Good things I cut off the transmission before I saw him...**

**To Liz - Yes Liz, that was real. And if you saw him, you're going to die by having your organs removed and placed in plastic bags. (Style and Tech : Sweet!)**

**To BSL - (I've got almost everyone's diaries...) ...**

**To Maka - The library burned down. Everyone's pitching in to rebuild it.**

**To Soul - I'm still going to cover you in pie.**

**To Patti - SLENDERMAN'S OUT TO GET YOU!**

**To Tsubaki - Why do you want to go skiing?**

**To Azusa - Are you afraid of mess?**

**To Kara-Sama - Maybe I should cover you in chocolate pie as well...**

**To Everyone - How was the encounter with Slenderman?**

**A.R. : That's it. *Disappears***

**Omega : Sometimes I worry about him...**

**Alpha : Yeah...**

Mysti: hi Omega!

Everyone else: hey!

Liz: *in shock*

BSL: she acts like she really saw him!

Liz: *panicing*

BSL: what is wrong with her! its not that freaky!

Liz: WHAT YES IT IS!

BSL: -_- no not really! now anyway moving on! (good or you A.R. you cant have mine because i dont have one! XD i never believed in them! its stupid!) next!

Maka: I got some books *runs off* i might need to make more than three trips!

Everyone else: O_O wow!

Kara-Sama: (so it and i kill you got me A.R.!)

Patty: he wants to play!

Liz: no Patty he does not want to play!

Patty: *puzzled*

BSL: next!

Tsubaki: well i dont really know i just really want to go skiing!

Azure: im not afraid of mess but i do not like messes!

Kara-Sama: you cover me in pie and i will kill you, you got me!

BSL: shut up Kara-Sama!

Everyone else: Next questions IT WAS FREAKY!

BSL: IT WAS AWESOME!

Liz: *stares at BSL in shock*

BSL: what? *roles her eyes* lets just cont- aww thats all we have T-T life sucks!

Everyone: BYE!


	84. Chapter 81 AH! 14,116 words! YAY!

_**CHAPTER 81! ~here is a long one to make up for the really short chapters latly!~**_

BSL: Heya!

Everyone: HIYA!

BSL: lets get started! Free your turn to read!

Free: -_- fine! the next set is from: **ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**Momo : Blade is taking a day off so she gave me her questions**

**1] To kara-sama and soul-fine this any better Kara-sama and soul sitting in a tree literary *soul and kara-sama appear in a tree***

**To Crona- Dont hate me *starts crying***

**To BSL- FINISHED PROFESSOR LAYTON AND THE CURIOUS VILLAGE now have nothing to do**

**Momo : Did I forget anything**

**Jojo : I was just visting Blade you forgot..**

**Momo : OH I REMEMBER**

**Jojo : STILL HAVE HEADACHE! oh forget it *leaves***

**To BSL- Want to be in my soul eater story you can have a paring of your choice**

**Momo : THATS EVER THING I HAD CAFFEINE 8)**

***Blade hobbles in* Dear god run for your life**

**Momo : Hahhahahahhhahhahahaahahahha **

**Blade : I Am Friends With That**

BSL: three two one!

Kara-Sama and Soul: WHAT THE HELL!

BSL: *smirks* new it!

Kara-Sama: *jumps down* im going to kill her!

soul: -_- so am I!

Crona: *shaking in fear*

BSL: im next! um? ok? cool for you! im next too! (hehehe! you know i want to!) Oh i have these random moments when i have an outburst of energy and then in like two or three days it finally goes away! _**~and it always disappears before P.E.! and i almost fell flat on my face today playing basketball thats what you get when you are looking at the clock instead of dribbling! T-T it is so annoying! i hate basketball i hate sports!~**_

Everyone: um?

BSL: next set!

Free: -_- fine! the next set is from: **Omega02x**

**Witch : *Runs in***

**Omega : *Runs in after the witch***

**Witch : Why are you doing this?!**

**Omega : YOU KILLED MY PARENTS! *Slaughters the witch and carves a star enclosed in a triangle into what's left of her***

**A.R. : Hehehehe... I guess I should explain...**

**Sierra : I'll do it. A.R. just erased two years of Omega's memory...**

**A.R. : Yeah... (Mysti's gonna kill me...)**

**Omega : ...I'm gonna kill them all...**

**Sierra : No. *Knocks Omega out with a chop to the neck***

**A.R. : Good. I don't want him to kill every single witch in this room, because he will...**

**To Soul - Why don't you use your real name Soul Evans?**

**To Maka - Why is it that when your fighting, you seem to defy the laws of physics and kick major butt? But when you're not fighting, the laws of physics return and you can't kick major butt..**

**To Spirit - I dare you to stay in that cell *Points to room with no windows* with nothing to look at but pictures of dogs. And no, you can't break through the room. Time limit : 1 chapter.**

**To Stein - Dissect Spirit while he's in that room. Why? Because I said so. And if you try to dissect anyone else, I'm going to tell Omega you're a witch and we'll see if I can revive what's left of you...**

**To Mysti - ...Sorry.**

**To Giriko - No swearing for 4 chapters. If you do swear... prepare to face the MAGNET OF DOOM! (Basically, it's a large magnet which will draw every single weapon to it and slowly drain away their soul wavelength. But, I've reconfigured this one just for you...) *Evil grin***

**To JB - Why is it that most questions for you are related to coffee?**

**To Maka - Do you still keep in contact with you mother?**

**To All Witches - For now, it maybe a good idea to keep your soul protects ON. We don't need Omega killing every witch in this room, do we?**

**To BSL - Why are you a stalker?**

**A.R. : Those are all the questions for now. Anyway, I've gotta go find a cure for... Omega's memory loss... *Disappears***

**Sierra : *Sighs* And he's due to be sent to Britain in 5 days...**

**Omega : *Unconscious***

**Reso : *Walks in* What happened?**

**Rose : *Walks in* What the hell is going on here?**

**Sierra : ...**

Mysti: Omega! *runs to Omega*

Zeta: cool! he lost his memory?!

Mysti: ZETA!

Zeta: O_O i'll shut up!

Omega: *Wakes up and immediately does a backflip*

Azure: what was that?

Omega: *Looks at everyone intensely, while omega-shaped axe blades come out of hands*

Mysti: *steps back*

Zeta: O_O

Azure: Omega?

BSL: oh joy!

Omega: *Eyes narrow* Are you all using Soul Protect?

A.R.: (Say no! SAY NO!, BSL: what! why do you wanna go blind?)

Omega: Answer my question.

A.R.: (It's not that! Omega's memory has been erased! If you say yes, he'll kill everyone here!, BSL: oh!)

Mysti: i dont use soul protect!

Zeta: T-T im not a witch

Azure and Yurei: same here!

BSL: nope!

Omega: I see... *axe blades disappear* Curse them...

Mysti: Omega?

Omega: Who are you?

Mysti: what!

BSL: (should we explain?, A.R.: I doubt it'll work...)

Omega: Who. Are. You? *Omega-shaped axe blades come out of arms*

Mysti: *steps back looking worried* whats going on!

BSL: (she is going to get herself killed!

A.R.:(Omega lost his memory of the last two years. He doesn't remember anyone or anything from those two years!)

Omega: Oh, I don't know. You'll have to tell me.

Mysti: *shocked*

Omega: ...Well? Do I have to force the answers out of you guys? *Glares broadswords at everyone* 'Cause nothing would give me greater satisfaction than killing witch supporters!

Mysti: *walks back shaking*

BSL: calm down Myst!

Mysti: my boyfriend doesn't remember me DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! *runs off crying*

BSL: i need to stop telling people to calm down

Omega: Your boyfriend? Heh, not a chance. My only goal in life is to annihilate the witches.

A.R.: ...You idiot.

BSL: *sighs and runs after Mysti* Myst! come back!

A.R.: *Runs after Mysti as well*

Omega: *Turns to everyone else* Well? What do you guys have to say?

Azure: ummmm *runs after A.R.*

Yurei: dude calm down!

Akimi: *nothing*

Omega: Dude? Who are you calling dude? My name is William Starcaster, only son of Mark and Luna Starcaster. And my only goal is to avenge their deaths, by killing all those responsible.

Yurei: soooo?

Akimi: *voice is vary soft* Yurei careful

Yurei: dont worry!

Omega: So you're witch supporters? *Sword blades come out of hands* Then, prepare to die.

Yurei: we are already dead!

*soul disappears*

Omega: Even better. Saves me the trouble of killing you. *Runs after BSL, Mysti, and A.R.*

Yurei: oh no you dont! *runs after Omega*

Omega: Don't follow me if you want to live, witch supporter! *Dashes after them at the speed of light*

Yurei: how many times do i have to say we are already DEAD!

Omega: *Too far away to hear them*

BSL: man she is fast!

Azure: *finally cought up to BSL and them* your telling me!

Omega: *Catches up with everyone else* Now tell me what I want to hear. You guys can't run.

BSL: im not saying anything! ok well i am not telling you anything we all know i can not go without talking!

Azure: ya now shut up!

BSL: NO

Omega: Not cooperating? Then you must all be witch supporters, or witches. *Begins to glow black* And all witches deserve to die for what they did.

BSL: i know right i have wanted to kill them for a while now!

Azure: (what!)

Omega: ... *Glowing disappears* Well, be sure to tell me when you encounter one of them.

BSL: ok!

BSL: (i have an idea!)

Omega: Then get me back to Death City. I've got a job to do...

BSL: i have a better idea!

Omega: Oh?

BSL: how about i take you to the witch relm!?

Omega: Even better...

BSL: ok *waves hand and a portal opens*

Azure: (what is she doing!, BSL: go find Myst! and bring her to the witch relm!, Azure: ok?)

Omega: *Walks into the portal* Time to kill those witches...

A.R.: (BSL, I hope you know what you're doing..., BSL: i know what im doing!)

BSL: *fallows* ok one thing is first i have someone who wants to see you!

Omega: Who?

BSL: just a friend! *closes portal and walks through the crowd of witches as they freak out*

Omega: *Glares nukes at the witches* You all deserve to die. *Omega-shaped blades come out of arms*

BSL: just wait a minute and you can kill!

Omega: Hm.. Fine. *Axe blades disappear*

BSL: *walks up to a witch and taps her* hey!

Rachel: *turns around* oh hi BSL hello Omega!

Omega: ...Wha-? (Wait, wasn't this the witch who hid my sisters and I away?) ... *Doesn't speak*

BSL: (yes yes she is!)

Azure: MYSTI!

Omega: (Well, isn't this a surprise?)

BSL: (told ya!)

Omega: ...

Rachel: um...

Omega: Well, I never thought I would meet you again...

Rachel: uhh?

BSL: *whispers to Rachel what happened*

Rachel: oh my god!

Omega: Oh my god what, exactly?

Rachel: just how long its been!

BSL: (nice save!)

Omega: About 2 years...

Rachel: wow it feels longer! (shorter actually!)

Omega: ...Yeah. Now, do you know exactly who partook in the murder of my parents?

Rachel: no sadly i dont sorry Omega!

Omega: ...

Rachel: im sorry!

BSL: and you almost killed her daughter!

Rachel: what? (what!, BSL: memory!, Rachel: oh)

Omega: What?

BSL: the one that ran off crying Myst! ya Rachel is her mother!

Omega: ...

BSL: silence! its strange!

Omega: ...Well, I suppose she was a witch after all... Add another to the list of witches not to kill... So far, there's only two witches who I will not kill on sight... Counting the new Myst, is that her name?

BSL: well her nickname is Myst her real name is Mysti! wait *crosses her arms* who am i!

Omega: No idea, and I don't really care for names.

BSL: no i mean what you going to kill me!

Omega: That depends.

BSL: i die so do they!

Omega: What?

BSL: i am a creator their creator!

Omega: I don't even know what a creator is, not that I care...

BSL: well then!

Omega: Well then what?

BSL: nevermind!

Omega: ...

Rachel: so?

Omega: I'm going. I've got witches to hunt...

BSL: you better watch who you kill!

Rachel: yes please dont kill Karter or Beth!

BSL: (shit i was going to have him kill them!)

Omega: Who are they?

Rachel: Karter is my husband and Beth is my other daughter!

Omega: Oh... What do they look like?

Omega: ...

Rachel: so?

Omega: I'm going. I've got witches to hunt...

BSL: you better watch who you kill!

Rachel: yes please dont kill Karter or Beth!

BSL: (shit i was going to have him kill them!)

Omega: Who are they?

Rachel: Karter is my husband and Beth is my other daughter!

Omega: Oh... What do they look like? If they didn't kill my parents, then I won't hurt them unless they want to be killed...

Rachel: no they didn't!

BSL: (DO IT! KILL THEM!)

Omega: Then unless they want to be killed, I won't harm them. *Scans the crowd of witches* Heh, there's one...

Witch: Oh shit!

Omega: Come. Here. *Runs after the witch*

BSL: haha! i wanna watch! *runs after Omega*

Rachel: *sweatdrops*

Omega: *Catches the witch easily and axe blades come out of arms* Your name?

Witch: Not important!

Omega: Then, die. *Decapitates the witch* Ten down, 29 to go...

BSL: cool!

Omega: *Small sword blade appears out of finger and begins to carve a star enclosed in a triangle into the witches corpse and head*

BSL: *phone rings and she picks it up* what. oh come on! *hangs up* i have to go deal with Yurei -_- *disappears*

Omega: what?

Rachel: i dont know anyway i am going to find Mysti!

Omega: Maybe I'll come with you.

Rachel: ok! *whistles*

*portal opens*

Azure: that really hurts ya know! com- oh hi Rachel!

Rachel: have you rfound Mysti yet?

Azure: no not yet!

Rachel: well lets find her! *walks through the portal*

Omega: *Walks in after Rachel*

Rachel: have you found anything?

Azure: nothing absolutly nothing!

Rachel: oh no!

Omega: ...What?

Azure: oh man she is alone in Astol planet and with nobody from here with her! she could become part of-

Yurei: *comes running up* you guys passed her! she is over here! *runs back the way he came*

Everyone else: *fallows*

Omega: *Runs after Yurei*

Yurei: *stops* shes gone!

Omega: ...

Zeta: oh well!

Azure: *drops Zeta*

Zeta: oww *transforms back into human form rubbing her head* that hurt!

Omega: Well, what now?

Azure: we leave my stupid weapon behind and go find her! *runs off*

Omega: ... *Runs after Azure*

Everyone else: *fallows*

Azure: MYSTI!

Omega: Umm... Mysti? You there?

Zeta: *comes running* come on louder Omega!

Omega: (I don't see the point of this...) MYSTI! YOU THERE?!

BSL: *apears out of know where* (really come on she will not answer to us! the only person she will answer to is you Omega!)

Omega: ... MYSTI! ARE YOU THERE?! (Why me?)

BSL: (you are not going to believe me but i will tell you a couple of i donno about a month ago she was kiddnaped by your darkside and you saved her you dont believe me do you!)

Omega: O_O , what?

BSL: yes! told ya you wouldn't believe me!

Omega: (Ahh, whatever! It doesn't really matter!) MYSTI! ARE YOU THERE?!

BSL: (it matters the world to Myst!)

*sniffling is heard from somewhere*

Azure: everyone quiet!

BSL: T-T fine!

Everyone: *listens*

Omega: *Listens and follows the sound*

Everyone else: *fallows*

BSL: we have to be careful for her soul procept!

Omega: What?

BSL: her soul procept is vary strong amazinly strog she can sense souls even if they have soul protect on! i got this *disappears*

Omega: ...That's easy to overcome.

Azure: not really!

Omega: Yes, it is.

Azure: how?

Omega: *Closes eyes and lightly stomps the ground, which fills everyone's Soul Perception with static*

Azure: thats not going to stop her!

Mysti: go away!

Azure: told ya!

Omega: ...Crud. She's obviously got stronger Soul Perception than anyone I've ever met...

Azure: ya!

BSL: *appears next to Mysti* GOT ya!

Omega: ...

Mysti: go away!

BSL: no

Omega: *Walks over to the two of them* Is it true?

Mysti: is what true! *wipes tears from her eyes*

Omega: We're a... couple?

Mysti: you dont remember do you?

Omega: Remember what?

Mysti: any of it

Omega: Any of what?

Mysti: h..how you saved my life! *looks up at Omega with tears in her eyes*

Omega: ...How?

Mysti: all i know is when i woke up you where standing there with about ten or so Arachnephobia gaurds uncontious on the floor and a docter i think on the ground almost dead!

Omega: ...Okay...

Mysti: you dont remember any of this do you *about to cry*

Omega: *Leans down beside Mysti* I'm sure I'll remember soon enough..

Mysti: i hope so!

BSL: (this is so strange i am so freakin quiet T-T i dont like it!)

Omega: *Sits down beside Mysti* Well, what was I like, before I lost my memory...?

Mysti: just amazing, caring, calm (well most of them time he is calm!)

Omega: *Smiles* I guess I really meant a lot to you, huh?

Mysti: *nods and smiles*

Omega: Well, hopefully I can get my memory back soon.

Mysti: i hope!

BSL: i wonder what i could get Mirina to do!

Omega: Well, what would I do in situations like this?

BSL: hang on lets get out of here first!

Azure: i got it! *opens portal and everyone walks through it*

BSL: ok lets get to the death room! *runs off*

Omega: Okay... *Runs after BSL* Where are we?

BSL: um i wanna say about 2 miles away from the DWMA

Omega: Oh...

BSL: ok i am going to go and find mirina! ALLEGRO! *speeds up*

Omega: *Is in front of the door to the Death Room* What took you so long?

BSL: oh shut up! *she says opening the door and running in and grabing Mirinas arm adn running back out*

Everyone else: *comes running*

Mysti: where to now!?

Mirina: what is going on!

BSL: well *starts to explain*

Mysti: again where are we going!?

Mirina: wow thats not good! i think i can help!

BSL: thats why you are here!

Omega: Help with what?

BSL: lets just say Mirina is really good with electronics!

Mysti: she is amazing

Mirina: i might have something that can help with the memory lose!

Omega: Oh, okay.

Mirina: *runs into a random room full of electronics*

Omega: *Walks in after Mirina*

Everyone else: *fallows*

Mirina: *starts randomly messing with the machines*

Omega: What now?

Mirina: one second i should have it working in a minute!

Mysti: you sure it will work?

Mirina: i am posotive!

Omega: ...What? I'm lost.

BSL: ya so am i but believe me Mirina knows what she is doing!

Mysti: ya!

Mirina: ok *starts explaining what the machine will do*

Omega: ...Okay.

BSL:you have know idea what she is talking about do you!

Mirina: he doesn't!

Omega: So you're saying that it's supposed to unscramble my memory, right? Just speak more clearly.

BSL: she is a computer geek!

Mirina: ya i am! hehe! and yes!

Omega: I get it...

Mirina: ok Omega on the platform please!

Omega: ...Okay. *Gets on to the platform*

Mirina: ok in three two one *clicks button and a bright golden light hits Omega

Mysti: *flinches*

BSL: shit im blind again T-T

Omega: ...

*light disappears*

Mysti: Omega?

BSL: *takes off her glasses* i can see again!

Omega: Well, that was disorientating...

Mysti: Omega!

BSL: ...

Mirina: well?!

Omega: ...Wait a minute... Nah, I've got nothing...

BSL: now what? *she says putting her glasses back on*

Mirina: i dont know but i am going back to the death room! *walks off*

BSL: k bye!

Mysti: *hugs Omega*

Omega: *A bit shocked, then hugs back*

BSL: hmm now what!

Omega: Well, you guys will still have to explain things to me... All that thing did was unearth my emotions...

BSL: she freakin used the wrong machine didn't she bet she did!

Omega: ...Well, at least I feel something...

Mysti: *smiles* ya!

Omega: Well Myst, can you explain things to me?

Mysti: ya like what?

Omega: Well, everything.

Mysti: ok!

BSL: and this is going to be awhile!

Omega: *Sits down*

Mysti: *sits down next to Omega and starts explaining everything*

BSL: im out! *disappears*

Omega: *Listens to Mysti*

Katana: *comes running in jumping around almost knocking over Akimi*

Mysti: *jumps up* Katana!

Katana: Hi hi hi! *talks really fast* sibrinagavemecandylotsandlot sofcandy! YAY! *starts jumping around again*

Mysti: oh god!

Omega: O_O , is everyone like this now?

Mysti: *sweatdrops* just Katana! rule number one never give her candy!

Akimi: *shaking*

Yurei: dont worry!

Omega: Oh, okay. Is this true for most kids?

Mysti: most are not as crazy as Katana! you give her sugar free and she still goes hyper!

Omega: Oh, okay. What about everyone else?

Mysti: Kara-Sama BSLs miester she is Kids sister and Alisons cousin! Mirina and Sibrina are BSLs older sisters Sibrina is the oldest and Mirina is the middle child! Sibrina is the miester of a death sythe well the miester of Dakota! Mirina is also a death sythe! as for my weapons- *freezes*

Azure: oh no!

Omega: What?

Azure: um

Mysti: *starts crying*

Azure: not again! please not again!

Omega: *Puts his arm around Mysti* Hey, whatever it is... It will pass...

Mysti: i cant believe her!

Azure: its her weapon! *portal opens* O_O oh no! shit shes coming!

Mysti: WHAT! *starts hyperventalating*

Zeta: *has disappeared*

Azure: she didn't!

Omega: *Hugs Mysti close* It'll all be alright. If it's anything bad, let me deal with it...

*out of the portal comes Kallie and Zeta with Katana in weapon form*

Kallie: I AM GOING TO KILL YOU AZURE!

Azure: meep! *runs off*

Zeta: Kallie!

Kallie: SHUT UP!

Mysti: oh no go away Kallie just go away! please im begging you!

Kallie: MYSTI WHAT THE HELL!

Mysti: *runs off*

Azure: *hidding*

Omega: *Glares nukes at Kallie* WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!

Kallie: *completly pissed* SHUT THE HELL UP!

Zeta: give me something to throw at her! *clenching her fist*

Omega: *Omega shaped axe blades come out of arms* YOU SHUT UP, YOU LITTLE BRAT!

Kallie: BRING IT ON!

Katana: sissy! where Mysti?

Kallie: SHUT UP!

Katana: *eyes shimmer and she transforms into human form and runs off in the directing Mysti went*

Zeta: *sounds pissed* look what you did you scared you own sister!

Omega: *Charges at Kallie and begins attacking her without mercy*

Kallie: *arm turns into nunchucks and she avoids all of his attacks*

Azure: shoot! *comes running* ZETA! Ninja sythe _**~i like to call it a ninja sythe haha donno why!~**_

Zeta: *nods* got it! *transforms into ninja sythe (or double sided sythe)*

Azure: *catches Zeta* Kallie what's wrong with you!

Zeta: smart thats all we need is to piss her off even more!

Azure: i need to watch what i say!

Omega: Soul Force, Soul Scramble! *Scrambles Kallie's soul*

Azure: sweet! i forgot you could do that!

Zeta: how did you forget he just did it the other day!

Omega: Now stay there. (Not that you can move at all...)

Azure: you go find them! i will stay with the idiot!

Yurei: Akimi!

Akimi: *nods and transforms into a machine gun*

Yurei: lets go! *he says catching Akimi*

Omega: *Runs after Yurei*

Yurei: first place to look ummm how are we going to do this?

Akimi: *voice is vary quiet* if find Mysti we will find Katana

Yurei: right!

Omega: Well... Seventh Sense, activate. *Activates seventh sense*

Yurei: what?

Akimi: quiet Yurei i think he is trying something

Yurei: k! *holds his breathe*

Akimi: not what i ment *she says vary quietly*

Yurei: *face turns red*

Akimi: Yurei stop _**~ok so her voice is always quiet!~**_

Omega: They're that way. *Points south east* Deactivate seventh sense. *Deactivates seventh sense*

Yurei: *stops holding his breath and almost colapses*

Akimi: *gasps* careful

Yurei: im good lets go! *runs off*

Omega: *Runs after Yurei*

Yurei: and how the hell does that work? first of all what is the seventh sense?

Omega: The seventh sense allows me to sense energy. It's a lot more powerful than any other sense, because energy exists in everything. And since I already met Mysti and Katana, I can sense the energy they emit.

Yurei: *totally confused*

Akimi: *almost says something but stops*

Omega: *Sigh* Just think of it as something that can find your lost keychain.

Yurei: um? ok then?!

Omega: *Sighs again* You guys really are idiots, aren't you?

Akimi: *again almost talks*

Yurei: i am not!

Omega: You don't even know what energy is...

Yurei: your annoying!

Akimi: Yurei thats not nice *her voice is always really quiet*

Omega: Well, it's better to be annoying than an idiot. *Still running, searching for Mysti and Katana*

Yurei: shut up!

Akimi: Yurei thats not nice.

Yurei: ok! *continues looking for Mysti and Katana*

Omega: Hehehehehehe...

Akimi: ...

Yurei: what!?

Omega: Nothing...

Yurei: ok!

Omega: Oh look, there they are! *Points to Katana and Mysti*

Yurei: lets go! *runs off*

Omega: *Runs to Katana and Mysti* Hey guys, you alright?

Mysti: *shakes her head 'no'*

Katana: no she yell at me!

Omega: ...

Yurei: oh come on! so she freaked out what else is new!

Akimi: Yurei

Yurei: what?

Mysti: *continues crying*

Katana: *starts whinning*

Omega: *Sits down beside Mysti and hugs her close*

Yurei: gross!

Akimi: Yurei lets go back with Azure and Zeta

Yurei: fine! *runs back*

Omega: *Glares at Yurei* Shut up.

Yurei: *stops running and puts his hands up and surenders*

Akimi: *falls to the ground*

Yurei: shit sorry Akimi!

Omega: ...You idiot...

Yurei: your not helping any Omega! *picks up Akimi and runs off*

Omega: *Hugs Mysti* You alright?

Mysti: *shakes her head*

Omega: Hey, it's alright.

Kallie: *comes running over with flames in her eyes*

Mysti: h...how!

Katana: *freaks out and runs off*

Azure: *comes running after Kallie* i turn around to see Yurei come running and she runs off how did she recover so fast!

Mysti: oh no! *tears stream down her face as she runs off again*

Azure: that idiot i am going to kill him! freaking Yurei!

Omega: *Get up* Go away, Kallie. Or do you want me to show you what happens when you annoy me? *Hands crackle with electricity*

Kallie: shut up! *arm turns into nunchucks and smacks Omega* HELL WITH YOU!

Omega: *Unaffected* Soul Force, Lightspeed strike! *Attacks Kallie with soul force from all directions at least 20 times at the speed of light*

Kallie: *falls to the ground in pain*

Azure: i got this now i had Yurei go find BSL! *spins Zeta in a circle and slices Kallie*

Kallie: did you forget you are not aloud to kill me rules of the DWMA!

Azure: *freezes and sits Zeta on the ground* i..i cant risk losing my job!

Zeta: T-T that sucks!

Omega: Well, I've got news for you. I don't GO to the DWMA, Kallie.

Kallie: *eye starts to twitch*

Azure: oh shoot! Omega watch what you say she hates contract- *gets hit with nunchucks*

Zeta: what the hell Kallie!

Omega: Oh, so you hate contractions? Well, TO. BAD. *Hands crackle with electricity* All those in favor of me beating the crap out of Kallie?

Zeta: i am not having any part in this (DO IT!)

Omega: Well, anyone else?

Azure: *rubbing her head* i cant have any take in thi- *gets hit again*

Zeta: HELL WITH MY JOB im gonna kill you Kallie! *pulls out daggers from a hidden place in her purse and throws them at Kallie pinning her to a wall and then her arms turn into sythe blades and spins moving closer and closer to Kallie* ready to die!

Omega: ...

Zeta: what! i am a dark arm like Tsubaki! well a multie weapon!

Omega: Well, Alpha's a grigori weapons, so yeah. I have seen a lot of weird weapons...

Zeta: *slices Kallie* THIS IS WHAT YOU GET WHEN YOU MESS WITH MY MIESTER!

Omega: ...Nevermind...

Zeta: *sythe blades disppear and she stops spinning* that was fun!

Azure: *sits up* wow that hurt! *rubs her head*

Zeta: lets go find Mysti and Katana again! *she says helping Azure up*

Omega: I'll go find Mysti...

Azure: we got Katana! we will most likely end up in the same spot anyways!

Omega: Okay. *Runs off*

Azure: Zeta! boomerang mode!

Zeta: got it! *transforms into a green flaming boomerang*

Omega: *Searching for Mysti* HEY MYSTI! YOU THERE?!

Mysti: Omega? *sniffles*

Omega: *Runs over to Mysti* Hey, you alright?

Mysti: she never yells at me never! i dont know what has gotten into her but she is making me really mad!

Omega: *Kneels beside Mysti* It'll be alright, Myst. Kallie is in no position to yell at you.

Mysti: what do you mean *wipes tears from her eyes*

Omega: Well, Zeta knocked her out... I think...

Mysti: *smiles* she really diserves it i mean she yelled at Katana and she looks up to Kallie we need to find her! *stands up*

Omega: Okay. Let's go.

Mysti: ok!

Omega: *Leads Mysti to Katana*

Mysti: poor Katana! this is not good at all i mean she is only 4 and she is alone!

Omega: Yeah. *Still using Soul Perception to find Katana*

Mysti: it looks like she is with someone oh its Azure and Zeta i hope i haven't really memorized there wavelengths!

Omega: Okay. Yeah, you're right.

Azure: *waves* hi!

Zeta: woooow!

Azure: sorry Zeta!

Omega: What?

Zeta: what you dont see me! *transforms into human form from her dagger form and almost falls over* hehe! i am vary small when in dagger form hehe!

Azure: sorry Zeta didn't mean to shake you to death!

Omega: I noticed you, but I'm still really confused...

Zeta: *almost falls over* wow!

Azure: careful!

Yurei: *comes running* hey! i got BSL!

BSL: what i was in the middle of playing Elsword i had to ditch my friend in a fight he is not going to be happy!

Omega: Okay, I'm confused...

Katana: *sitting on the ground crying*

BSL: what happened to Katana?

Azure: Kallie!

BSL: she snaed?

Azure: ya!

BSL: its ok Katana *leans down and picks up Katana*

Katana: *wipes her eyes*

Omega: Well, what now?

BSL: come on lets go home Katana!

Everyone else: im up for that!

Mysti: i dont care! but shouldn't you get Kallie so we can kill her later!

BSL: i got it! *sits Katana on the ground and runs off* im going to enjoy this!

Omega: Well, okay.

Azure: Yurei go with BSL last thing we need is you messing everything up again!

Yurei: rude much! but what ever *runs after BSL*

Azure: ok lets get out of here! *opens portal and walks through*

Mysti: come on Katana!

Katana: *walks over and through the portal as well*

Everyone else: *walks through the portal*

Azure: hmm now what?

Omega: No idea. I'm new here, remember?

Mysti: i am going to go put Katana to sleep!

Katana: no! i dont wanna!

Mysti: come on Katana

Katana: ok

Mysti: *walks off with Katana*

Omega: ...Okay. Good night. *Walks over to the nearest couch and lies down*

Azure: im going to sleep to!

Zeta: same here! *Walks off fallowing Azure*

Omega: *Just lies there staring at the ceiling* ...

_**WITH AZURE AND ZETA!**_

Azure: you locked us out didn't you Zeta!

Zeta: shit! i did!

Azure: nice!

_**WITH MIRINA!**_

Sierra: *Walks into Gallows Manor* Wonder where everyone is...

Mirina: *walks out of the Death room and down the hall* oh hello Sierra!

Sierra: Oh, hey Mirina! What's up?

Mirina: nothing but sitting through a lecture from Azusa!

Sierra: Huh, that's bad.

Alpha: *Walks out the Death Room and down the hall* H-hey guys.

Mirina: *almost falls asleep standing there* wha! oh hi! Azusa amost put me to sleep in there haha!

Alpha: Y-yeah... She scares me...

Sierra: No kidding...

Mirina: ya she is freaky!

Azusa: i can hear you!

Mirina: O_O

*doors of the death room open and Dakota falls over*

Mirina: Dakota?!

Dakota: freaking Azusa!

Azusa: i can still hear you Dakota!

Alpha: *Hides behind Sierra*

Sierra: Azusa! Stop freaking Alpha out!

Azusa: sorry Alpha! just dont mess up and you will be good!

Mirina: Azusa be nice for god sakes!

Dakota: *sits up* no kidding she freakin kicked me on the back!

Mirina: music?

Dakota: ya

Mirina: thought so!

Alpha: Mess up?

Sierra: *Takes out an iPod and starts listening to music*

Ranxe: *Walks down the corridor* Oh, hey guys.

Mirina: just ignore Azusa!

Azusa: *starts going on about something*

Mirina: *almost falls asleep again*

Azusa: Mirina, Sierra! are two listening to me! *sighs and kicks Sierra on the back knocking out the headset and knocking her over then slaps Mirina*

Mirina: *tosses grenade at Azusa* DIE! *grenade explodes*

Azusa: *flinches*

Mirina: i hate you Azusa!

Azusa: fake grenade really!

Mirina: yes a fake grenade i have been using them ever since the problem with Spirit and Stein! you wake me up i through a grenade at you! you where just lucky it was fake!

Sierra: *Rebounds* Alpha.

Alpha: R-right. *Transforms into angelic double-barreled shotgun*

Sierra: *Catches Alpha*

Ranxe: ...Is this all my fault?

Sierra: Nah...

Mirina: no Azusa is just being stupid Ranxe! she never understood the word "fun"!

Azusa: shut up!

Mirina: that it next grenade isn't going to be fake!

Sierra: *Puts headset back in while still keeping a firm grip on Alpha's shotgun form*

Azusa: you going to leave or what?

Mirina: SHUT UP AZUSA!

Azusa: O_O *walks in the death room*

Mirina: thank god she is gone!

Sierra: Thank god.

Alpha: *Transforms back into human form* W-well, what n-now?

Jane: *Walks through the corridors with Mary* Oh, hey guys.

Mary: Hiya!

Sierra: Hey Dakota, you gonna say anything?

Dakota: *listening to music and not really paying attention*

Mirina: he spends to much time with Justin!

Sierra: *Listening to music*

Alpha: ...Both of them do..

Ranxe: Well, what now?

Sibrina: *comes walking out of th death room* he keeps avoiding the topic!

Mirina: what?

Sibrina: trying to ask Lord Death about when we are going back to our stations but he is avoiding the topic!

Sierra: *Too busy listening to music*

Alpha: What?

Ranxe: What do you mean, Sibrina?

Jane: Never mind, Ranxe. It's not our matter.

Ranxe: True...

Sibrina: i am trying to see when we are going back to our stations! me and Dakota will be heading back to Russia and Mirina will be heading back to Italy!

Mirina: *acts like a five year old* i dont wanna go!

Sibrina: come on Mirina we have to eventually!

Sierra: Oh yeah. Me and my weapons are supposed to head to Bali.

Alpha: W-well, Omega and I are supposed to go to Britain.

Ranxe: Oh...

Jane: Well, I don't really understand...

Mirina: it is stupid that we have to leave again T-T

Sibrina: i know! it sucks!

Katana: *comes running by* hehehe!

Mysti: god shes fast! *she says running after Katana*

Mirina: i should help shoulden't i?!

Mary: Hey, Katana! *Waves*

Jane: ...Oh please not at this time of night...

Ranxe: *Whispers to Jane* Is there any candy here...?

Jane: No. (Wait, isn't there some in the cafeteria?)

Alpha: Huh?

Sierra: *Too busy listening to music to care*

Katana: hi! hehehe! *running from Mysti*

Mysti: Katana! come on!

Mirina: Katana!

Katana: *keeps running* ya mommy!

Mirina: get ready to go to sleep Katana!

Katana: but mommy im not tired!

Mysti: *stops running and trys to catch her breath*

Mary: *Runs after Katana* They say there's some candy in the cafeteria.

Ranxe and Jane: (SHIT!)

Alpha: Oh no...

Sierra: *Still listening to music*

Katana: cool!

Mysti and Mirina: *looks at each other and runs after them* KATANA! GET BACK HERE!

Mysti: she is so fast!

Mirina: ya!

Ranxe and Jane: MARY! *Running after Mary and Katana* WE ARE DOOMED IF THEY FIND THAT CANDY!

Mirina: YA WE ARE!

Mysti: and this is what i go through trying to get her to go to sleep when you have a meeting with Lord death!

Mirina: i am so sorry i make you go through this!

Mysti: i swear she has a seventh sense for candy!

Mirina: i know right!

Mysti: if we dont catch up to her she will find it before we have a chance to stop her!

Jane: The same goes for Mary!

Ranxe: We have to get to Mary and Katana before they eat it all! There's enough candy there to keep them awake for days.

Mirina and Mysti: they dont need anymore energy!

Mirina: Mysti you have to!

Mysti: what no!

Mirina: do you want to die?!

Mysti: im doing it! you guys try to catch up with them! *whistles*

Yurei: god damnit! *opens portal* Mysti?

Mysti: *runs in the portal* BSL.. Katana... Candy..

BSL: O_O say no more lets go! Yurei you take care of Kallie kill her if needed! *runs through the portal with Mysti fallowing* ALLEGRO, ALLEGRO, ALLEGRO! *Speeds up past Katana and Mary and waits* ADAGIO FREAKIN ADAGIO ADAGIO NOW NOW NOW! *stops almost hitting the wall* god that was close!

Mary: This way! *Turns down a random corridor* I can run through these in my sleep!

Ranxe: She's not kidding!

Jane: Yeah! She ran through these corridors in her sleep before!

Katana: *fallows Mary* hehe!

Mysti: well BSL should be ahead of them now! so thats a good thing! *still running*

Ranxe: That won't help! Mary is a demon thunder spear, so she can take Katana anywhere!

Jane: And to think that I'm a magic staff...

Mysti: thats not going to stop BSL!

Mirina: ya thats not going to stop her wait! fallow me! *continues running and pulls out a laptop and starts typing on it*

Mysti: show off! hehe!

Mirina: *puts laptop away* ok this way *turns down to a little hatch on the floor and opens it as Mysti runs down fallowed by her*

Mary: *Grabs Katana's hand* Hold on! *Zooms towards the cafeteria at high speed*

Katana: hehe wow!

Mirina: come on! *starts pressing buttons on the computer in her lab really fast* everyone fallow me! *opens door against the wall and it showes the cafeteria and she runs in with Mysti fallowing* come on guys!

Mary: CANDY! *Shoots thunder at a storage compartment in the cafeteria and candy pours out*

Ranxe: CRAP!

Jane: We're doomed!

Katana: CANDY!

BSL: *comes running in* they just ran right passed me! O_O oh shoot *waves hand and the candy disappears* got it!

Katana: aww

Mary: Awww...

*Candy appears in front of Mary and Katana*

Mary: YAY! *Starts eating candy*

Ranxe: CURSE YOU, A.R.!

Katana: *starts eating the candy

Mirina: O_O i think we should go like NOW!

BSL: *whistles*

Yurei: *opens portal* WHAT!

Mysti: *runs in the portal along with Mirina*

BSL: GO!

Ranxe and Jane: *Runs in after the others*

Mary: HORRAY! *Begins doing crazy gymnastics while zapping things with lightning every now and then*

*portal closes*

Katana: Hahaha! *starts destroying things left and right* hehehe! *speeds around and jumps around*

Ranxe: That was close...

Jane: I'm gonna kill A.R.

BSL: let me help!

A.R.: *Appears* Why?

Jane: You gave Mary and Katana candy!

A.R.: I did?

Jane: YES!

BSL: ya know what it could be someone else!

A.R.: Yeah. There are about 5 million creators out there...

BSL: you do know what i am thinking right!

A.R.: D-A.R.? Or D-BSL?

BSL: im not the only smart one here thank god!

A.R.: Smart?

BSL: -_-

A.R.: ...

BSL: *sigh* we need to watch them!

A.R.: They've probably caused damage to most of the DWMA right now...

BSL: most likely!

A.R.: Definitely.

BSL: im going back Yurei open the portal!

Yurei: ok *opens portal*

BSL: *runs through the portal*

Mysti: is she crazy- dont answer that i know she is crazy! how about is she stupid!

A.R.: Yup. She is. *Walks through after BSL*

Ranxe and Jane: *Walk after A.R.*

Mysti: i am going to regret this *fallows Everyone*

Mirina: me to! *walks after everyone*

A.R.: Where is everyone?

BSL: wow! awesome! holly destruction!

A.R.: Really?

Ranxe: Hard to imagine Mary and Katana could have caused so much destruction.

Jane: Not really...

BSL: she is related to me!

Mirina: ya that is obvious!

Jane: As for Mary, she's got kishin blood...

BSL: ya thats not a good thing that both of them are together!

Jane: Yeah. We're doomed.

A.R.: Lord Death is gonna kill me...

Ranxe: Kill all of us...

Mirina: yep!

Mysti: ya i hope i dont have to start over with gathering the souls! i am not starting over not again!

Jane: I don't eat souls...

Ranxe: Yeah. We're destroyers, not collectors.

Mysti: i just hope i dont have to start over!

BSL: we have bigger problems!

A.R.: I doubt you'll have to... I'll take responsibility.

Mysti: i cant let you take the responcibility it is my problem i will deal with it!

BSL: as i just said we have bigger problems!

A.R.: I agree with BSL. But it's alright. After all, it was a creator that caused this. So it's either BSLs or my fault.

BSL: wait if i mess up i found out where the object goes! one second *disappears*

Mysti: um?

BSL: *re appears* i freaking messed up it just came back T-T

A.R.: Well, creating candy isn't impossible...

BSL: i know that but i never created it i haven't really create things!

A.R.: oh joy!

BSL: T-T well now what they got candy and have

A.R.: what ever *runs off*

BSL: *fallows A.R.*

Ranxe and Jane: *Runs off looking for Mary and Katana*

BSL: hey does anyone relize Omega, Azure, and Zeta have been sleeping through this all!

Mysti: shoot!

BSL: i know! lets go! *runs off*

Mysti: *fallows*

Sibrina and Mirina: what? *runs after them*

A.R.: Hehe.. Omega can sleep through anything unless he wants to wake up.

BSL: thats not what is going on!

Mysti: Katana and Mary are there!

A.R.: Oh... Well, Omega won't be happy...

Mysti: why do you think we are in a hurry! *still running*

A.R.: Yeah, true. *Disappears*

BSL: *disappears too*

Mysti: *sighs and runs on*

A.R.: What took you guys so long? *Waiting in front of Gallows Manor*

BSL: about time!

Mysti: shut up!

BSL: but thats no fun!

A.R.: Heh. *Walks into Gallows Manor*

BSL: *jumps down from the roof and runs in along with the others*

Omega: *Sleeping*

A.R.: Well, at least he's still asleep...

BSL: ya

*door comes crashing down and Katana and Mary run in*

BSL: but not for long!

Omega: *Wakes up slowly* Whuzzgoinun?

BSL: ummKatanaandMarygotintotheca ndy! then well ya here we are!

Omega: ...

A.R.: Well, that's what happened...

BSL: whatitalkfastwheniamhyperand itsnotgoodwheniamhyper! hehe!

Omega: Huh?

A.R.: Whatever!

BSL: hehehe!

Mysti: oh god!

BSL: ow im not that hyper anymore T-T oh well lets just try and stop them!

Omega: Sweet...

A.R.: No thanks. Catching kids is boring...

BSL: fine let them destroy Gallows Manor

A.R.: *Sighs* Fine. Enwrap. *Wraps Mary and Katana is computer cables*

Mary: HEY! THAT'S RUDE!

Katana: hehehe!

A.R.: Let them just stay there for now...

BSL: your kidding me right thats not going ot hold Katana!

A.R.: Oh yes, it will. *Mores cables wrap around Katana and Mary until only their heads are visible*

Mary: HEY!

Katana: hehehe!

A.R.: That'll hold them...

Katana: hehe!

BSL: um?

A.R.: ...?

Katana: *smiles* hehe!

A.R.: That's one weird smile...

BSL: she has an idea! and its not a good one!

A.R.: And what would that be?

Omega: *Goes back to sleep*

BSL: (she is part witch she has a big idea she is still trying to figure out her powers so she can not really control them she has know idea what she is doing!, A.R. : I'll still stop them. A creator can work wonders..., BSL: you better watch what you do!, A.R. : It won't be life-threatening. But, it may be stressing..., BSL: like i said you better watch it there is over 3 people in this room that will kill you!, A.R. : Like I said, it may be stressing, but not life-threatening..., BSL: what ever!)

Katana: hehehe!

A.R.: ...

Katana: *starts screaming and crying*

BS: (of corse!)

A.R.: *Ignores Katana*

Mary: *Starts screaming and crying as well*

Omega: *Still sleeping*

Katana: *screams as loud as she can*

BSL: that all she has?

Katana: *Screams louder*

BSL: its so quite!

Katana: *screams even louder*

BSL: nothing bugs me! i go to sleep listening to rock music! hehehe!

Omega: *still asleep*

Mary: *copies Katana*

A.R.: ...

BSL: haha!

Katana: *stops screaming*

Akimi: *uncovers her ears*

Katana: *screams louder then anyone thought she could*

Mary: *Screams louder than ever*

Omega: STOP IT WITH THE SCREAMING! *Goes back to sleep*

A.R.: *Puts in earphones and starts listening to music*

Katana: *continues screaming her head off loud enough to burst someones eardrums*

Omega: *still asleep*

Mary: *Screams as loud as Katana*

A.R.: ... *Cables wrap around Katana's and Mary's mouths as well*

Katana: *muffled scream is still heard*

A.R.: *Still listening to music*

BSL: *sigh*

Katana: *starts crying*

A.R.: *Ignores Katana*

Mary: *Starts crying while trying to scream*

Katana: *tears stream down her face*

A.R.: *Ignores Katana*

BSL: *glares at A.R.* your kidding me right thy may be hyper but still is it necassary!?

A.R.: *Too busy listening to music*

Katana: *falls asleep*

Mary: *Falls asleep as well*

A.R.: ...

Katana: *asleep*

BSL: ...

A.R.: I'll keep them like that for an hour or two...

Mysti: *roles her eyes*

Mirina: untie them!

Jane and Ranxe: *Run into the room* What the- Untie them!

A.R.: No. *Takes out earphones*

Mirina: A.R. freakin untie them now!

Ranxe and Jane: Yeah!

A.R.: No.

Mysti and Mirina: untie them A.R.!

Ranxe and Jane: Yeah! Untie them!

A.R.: No.

Mysti: A.R. do it come on freaking untie them! god come on!

Mirina: untie Katana now!

Jane: Come on, A.R.! Untie Mary and Katana NOW!

Ranxe: Untie them!

A.R.: No.

Mysti: what the hell A.R. untie them!

BSL: wow someones pissed!

A.R.: No. They may still be awake. They could be faking sleeping...

Mysti: come on i would be able to tell

A.R.: Heh. Most kids use that trick so they can stay up late.

Mysti: A.R. come on!

A.R.: No, and that's final.

Mysti: im not giving up! release them A.R.!

A.R.: No!

Mysti: A.R. come on!

A.R.: NO.

Katana: *wakes up and starts screaming*

Mysti: she was asleep!

A.R.: See?

Mysti: she was asleep until you yelled and woke her up!

A.R.: I didn't yell. You did.

Mysti: i said A.R. come on and you yell no!

A.R.: I said NO. And that was not yelling.

BSL: no you yelled!

Mysti: and woke her up! no untie her! now!

A.R.: No, no, and for the last time, NO.

Katana: *continues screaming her head off*

BSL: you do know she wont stop until you untie her right?

A.R.: Yeah, and I couldn't care less...

Mary: *Wakes up and starts screaming her head off*

Jane: Now look what you did!

Ranxe: Untie them now!

BSL: rude much making two little girls cry!

A.R.: So?

Mirina: i am going to kill you!

A.R.: Go ahead and try.

Mirina: *clenches her fist*

Azure: now i am pissed UNTIE THEM NOW DO IT GOD DAMNIT!

A.R.: So? Pissed off mortals or ghosts don't scare me very much.

BSL: freakin untie them A.R.!

A.R.: No.

BSL: and why not!

A.R.: Because I don't feel like it.

BSL: point is *crosses her arms*

A.R.: Well, there's still sugar in their systems.

BSL: so we put them in the bubble wrap room so they can jump around all they want and wearoff their energy!

A.R.: Hm. Fine. *Takes a random disc from a nearby table*

BSL: *waves her hand and the bubble wrap room appears* there!

A.R.: *Throws disc in between Katana and Mary, and computer wires slice in half.

Mary: *Starts doing gymastics again*

Jane and Ranxe: About time!

Katana: *skips around*

Mirina: god finally!

A.R.: *Snaps fingers and everyone is in the bubble wrap room* There.

BSL: thats not what i ment want them to destroy Gallows Manor! put them in the bubble wrap room!

A.R.: Everyone's in the bubble wrap room. Have fun. *Disappears*

BSL: ya i dont think so! *waves her hand and everyone but Katan and Mary are out of the bubble wrap room* it wont harm them and they will wear off their energy faster!

A.R.: *Teleports everyone back into the bubble wrap room* I'm bored...

BSL: i can do this all day! *teleports everyone out of the bubble wrap room*

A.R.: *Teleports them back into the bubble wrap room and seals it with force-fields*

BSL: fine we cant get out! *waves hand and a littler room appears around Katana and Mary* there that works!

A.R.: ...

BSL: I win!

A.R.: Not really. I set it so that those force fields won't dissipate for about 4 days. Have fun.

BSL: you do relize when we get out i will complain and complain and complain!

A.R.: Yeah, so?

Mysti: *crosses her arms* i am not happy *sounds pissed*

A.R.: I doubt Omega will be either.

Omega: *Wakes up* Hey, what's this?

Mysti: curse you A.R.

BSL: thats all you got!? really!

A.R.: No, I can do much more. Like tie you all to torture racks and video tape every single second of your agony. But, I'm not that desperate... yet.

BSL: you do that and i will kill you!

A.R.: How and with what? You should know that going up against a creator would be the worst mistake you will ever MAKE.

BSL: how with a drumstick and with what a drumstick! thats all i need hehehe! and are you that stupid or did you forget i am a creator to!

A.R.: Really? You sure don't act like it.

BSL: why use my creator powers when it would kill a person to fast when you can sit there and smake them with a drumstick until they die! i love torchure!

A.R. So do I. *Torture racks appear behind everyone* Care for a demonstration?

BSL: do it and it will be your worst mistake!

A.R.: I've made far worse. *Chains wrap around everyone and bind them to the tables*

Omega: What the hell?!

Ranxe and Jane: *Too scared to speak*

BSL: hehehe!

Mysti: *hyperventalating* n..not again!

Akimi: *crying*

Akimi, Yurei, Azure, and Zeta: *disappears*

A.R.: Oh no you don't. *Snaps fingers and Akimi, Yurei, Azure, and Zeta reappear* I don't want you guys to miss out on the fun.

Omega: A.R.! This is plain rude! Stop it!

Azure: haha! thats not going to work!

Yurei: nope!

Mysti: *freaking out*

A.R.: What's not going to work?

Omega: A.R.! Stop this right now!

A.R.: No.

Azure: we are ghosts you may be able to bring us back but we can avoid the pain and tochure! so Ha!

Mysti: *tears start streaming down her face*

Omega: A.R.! STOP THIS!

A.R.: Oh really? Well, let's see how holy magic affects you...

Mysti: *still freaking out*

Azure: A.R. this is ridiculous!

A.R.: Hey, I'm bored. *Walks over to everyone holding a scalpel* I wonder who I should dissect first...

Mysti: *tears streaming down her face then she passes out*

A.R.: *Eyes pass over Mysti* ...Nah. It think dissecting a ghost would be more fun. *Scalpel disappears and is replaced with holy dagger* Now, who wants to go first?

Azure: try me! i wanna see what you can do!

A.R.: Okay. *Walks over to Azure* Holy magic doesn't hurt you, it burns you. I learned this from AD, who has encountered holy magic before. So, let's see how it affects you.

Azure: *smiles as the straps are cut and she jumps up* ha!

A.R.: *Holds out hand and Azure immediately freezes* Heh...

Zeta: (SHIT!)

A.R.: *Lowers hand and Azure gets lowered back to the dissecting table, and chains wrap around Azure* Let's see what kind of anatomy you have. *Positions daggers right above Azure's stomach*

*something comes flying past A.R.*

A.R.: *Unaffected* Heh. *Lowers dagger to Azure* This is going to be interesting.

*something runs around in a circle around A.R.*

A.R.: *Ignores it* Let's see... *Inserts the dagger into Azure slowly*

BSL: HIYA! *jumps infront of A.R.*

A.R.: *Ignores BSL and continues inserting the knife into Azure*

Azure: *screams in pain*

BSL: you freakin idiot! *madness release kicks in full affect her hair turns a bright fire red her dress turns black and her pupils turn to music notes* come on bring it on brat!

A.R.: *Continues ignoring BSL*

Omega: That's not like him...

BSL: *throws arrow at A.R.s arm that is holding the scalpel*

A.R.: *Arrow passes right through his arm and he starts moving the knife sideways*

Azure: *screams*

Zeta: YOU LEAVE MY MIESTER ALONE!

A.R.: *Ignores Zeta and begins moving the knife upwards*

BSL: what are you are you a man or what?

A.R.: *Removes the knife from Azure*

Omega: (This isn't like A.R. at all!)

Azure: *tears poor out of her eyes and she is still screaming in pain*

BSL: (this is strange!)

A.R.: *Begins peeling back Azures skin revealing her inner organs*

Omega: (Yuck!)

Azure: *faints*

BSL: (ok its interesting but i am going to freakin murder him!)

A.R.: *Uses some sort of drug to keep Azure awake while he uses his tools to observe Azure's body*

Zeta: IM GOING TO KILL YOU!

BSL: *slices restrants on Zeta who jumps up as she pulls daggers out of her purse and throws them at A.R.*

Zeta: DIE! HOW DARE YOU TUCH MY MIESTER!

A.R.: *Daggers pass right through him and he continues looking inside Azure*

Zeta: YOU ARE MESSED UP! FREAKIN MESSED UP!

A.R.: *Takes out a small vial which is meant to keep someone awake despite all odds and pours it into Azure's body*

Azure: *screams bloody murder*

A.R.: *Smirks, and begins to take out one of Azure's kidneys*

Zeta: (WHAT THE HELL what can we do!)

Omega: (Wait, is he being controlled or something?, BSL: question is by what!, Omega: No idea!)

A.R.: *Cuts Azure's kidney out and places it on an ice dish*

Azure: *continues screaming in pain*

Zeta: (I AM GOING TO KILL WHOEVER FREAKIN DID THIS!, BSL: i wanna help!, Zeta: gladly!)

A.R.: *Takes out one of Azure's lungs*

Zeta: (what the hell, what the hell, WHAT THE HELL!)

A.R.: *Puts the scalpel to his mouth and licks Azure's blood off of it*

Ranxe and Jane: *Passed out from fear*

Mary: *Screaming*

Omega: (That's messed up, dude, BSL: agreed!)

Katana: *starts screaming too*

BSL: *cuts restrants on everyone*

Ranxe and Jane: *Just lie there, because they're out cold*

Mary: *Trying to get away from A.R.*

Omega: *Sits up* (Holy crap, that's messed up...)

A.R.: *Creates a cut on Azure's neck and starts draining blood out of it*

BSL: (shit hope he doesn't know about what i think! if he does she is doomed!, Omega : About what?, BSL: if you hit this one place on the neck you can kill a person or in this case re-kill a person!)

A.R.: *Starts creating a cut on Azure's head*

Azure: *screams*

A.R.: *Abandons the head and begins to create cuts along Azure's arms and legs*

Omega: O.O (He's lost it...)

Azure: *screams*

BSL: (i am going to lose it AGAIN!)

A.R.: *Drops the scalpel*

Omega: (Is it over?, BSL: i hope!)

A.R.: *Picks up a needle and begins sewing Azure's skin back together, without bothering to give her painkillers*

Omega: (...No, it's not)

Azure: *screams even louder*

BSL: ...

Omega: ...

A.R.: *Finishes stitching and lets Azure just lie there*

Azure: *freaking out*

BSL: (what the hell!)

*Two guards walk into room*

Guard one: *Grabs Azure's left arm*

Guard two: *Grabs Azure's right arm*

Guards one and two: *Lift Azure up and start dragging her to a flogging post*

Omega: O_O

A.R.: *Snaps fingers and chains wrap around everyone and tie them back down onto the torture tables*

BSL: hehe!

Mysti: *finally wakes up and starts freaking out again*

Zeta: WHAT THE HELL YOU FREAKIN IDIOTS IM GONNA KILL YOU ALL! ALL OF YOU!

A.R.: *Moves to Mysti*

Omega: OH NO YOU DON'T! DISSECT ME INSTEAD!

A.R.: *Ignores Omega*

BSL: *jumps down* YO FREAKIN IDIOT GET A LIFE pick on someone worth it!

Mysti: (what!? mean!, BSL: shut up you wanna live!)

BSL: *continues insalting A.R.*

A.R.: *Ignores BSL and inserts knife into Mysti*

Omega: *Screaming foul names at A.R.*

Mysti: *starts screaming*

BSL: FREAKIN ASSHOLE LISTEN TO ME! DONT YOU IGNORE ME!

A.R.: *Ignores BSL and repeats the same procedure that he used on Azure*

Omega: *Screaming every single curse, foul word, foul name, and insult in the book at A.R.*

Mysti: *screaming as loud as she can with tears running down her cheeks*

BSL: *sighs and slices the restrants on Omega and steps back*

Omega: DIE! *Attacks A.R., but passes right through him* What the?!

A.R.: *Snaps fingers and two more guard appear and drag Mysti to another flogging post*

Omega: Oh, no you don't! She's the only one who can show me what I've forgotten! *Runs at the guards but gets knocked out by A.R.*

BSL: HELL NO! *knocks out one of the gaurds*

Guard: *Unaffected*

Guards: *Tie Azure and Mysti to the flogging posts*

Omega: *Unconscious*

A.R.: *Blasts BSL back*

BSL: *stands there unaffected* ha!

A.R.: *Walks over to Katana and Mary, who are lying beside each other*

BSL: OH HELL NO! MUSICAL STAFF WRAP UP *music staffs come from her hands and lift Mary and Katana into the air* now what ya gonna do!

A.R.: *Snaps fingers and music staffs are instantly cut in half*

BSL: shit! bass block! *a giant bass appears below Mary and Katana they bounce off it and then she slowly shrinks the bass by conducting it*

A.R.: *Chains appear and wrap around Katana and Mary, and drag them back to the torture tables*

BSL: I DONT THINK SO! *slices the chains with an arrow*

A.R.: *Chains reform and A.R. walks over to them holding a scalpel*

BSL: *continues cutting the chains and blocks A.R. from Katana and Mary* i dont think so!

A.R.: *Chains continue reforming and A.R. walks right through BSL*

BSL: (SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!) you tuch them and it will be the last thing you do A.R.! *slices retraints on Yurei and Akimi*

Yurei: thank god! Akimi!

Akimi: *in shock but manages to transform somehow*

Yurei: *catches Akimi and shoots at A.R.* cant walk through these!

A.R.: *Unaffected and takes out another scalpel*

Yurei: DONT YOU DARE!

Akimi: *wimpers*

A.R.: *Lightly presses scalpels against Mary's and Katana's stomachs*

Mary: *Screams even though the scalpels haven't gone inside yet*

Jane: *Wakes up and starts struggling against the restraints* Don't hurt my daughter!

BSL: *throws arrow and brakes the restraints on Jane* you tuch my neice and im going to personally murder you

Yurei: none of the attacks are working Akimi!

Akimi: *wimpers again*

Yurei: he wont tuch you i wont alow that never!

Jane: *Arm transforms into staff and she begins whacking A.R. on the head, but is blasted backwards*

A.R.: *Inserts the scalpels into Mary's and Katana's stomachs*

Mary: *Screams as loud as she can*

Katana: *wimpers*

BSL: THATS IT YOUR DEAD! (shit what kind of arrow will work! on him! hell with the arrows!) *starts smacking A.R. with a drumstick using her soul wavelength*

A.R.: *Begins carving a line in their stomachs*

Mary : *Realizes that screaming is futile and ignores the pain but begins breathing hard*

Katana: *ignoring the pain*

BSL: *eye starts to twitch and smacks A.R. with a drumstick using her soul force* DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!

A.R.: *Unaffected and begins creating another line*

Mary: *Ignoring the pain, but winces slightly*

BSL: *clenches fist and is about to explode*

Katana: *wimpers*

A.R.: *Begins peeling back Mary's and Katana's skins*

Mary: *Ignores the pain*

Katana: *looks like she is going to cry but fights to hold back the tears*

BSL: I AM FREAKIN PISSED!

A.R.: *Begins looking inside their bodies*

Mary: *Winning the fight to hold back tears of pain*

BSL: (come on you guys can do it!)

Katana: *fighting the tears but barily winning*

A.R.: *Begins taking out their left kidneys*

Mary: *Lets loose a gasp of pain and some tears escape*

BSL: (come on Mary you can fight it! just fight the pain its not there! same with you Katana come on!)

Katana: *winces in pain*

A.R.: *Starts taking out their right lungs*

Mary: *Eyes begin to glow red and starts to feel no pain*

Katana: *shaking slightly* (i can win!, BSL: Katana you can do it if you have to use your witch powers you are learning how so try!, Katana: Otay!) *uses her witch powers and her wound starts to glow a light green and it starts to close slowly but faster than it normally would alot faster*

A.R.: *Ignores Katana's powers and begins stitching Mary and Katana up*

BSL: (ok this is where i come in! ) *makes hand sign for _'Rin'_ and she starts to glow a dark blue* (the energy will charge and i can take out the gaurds in one shot!)

Katana: *wimpers*

*About four guards walk over to Katana and Mary*

Mary: *Doesn't do anything except just lie there*

BSL: (wait for it) *waits for the perfect moment to strick then pulls out giant arrow that is also glowing a dark blue and shoots it at the four gaurds and watches them explode* SCORE! _**~i had to!~**_

*four other guards replace the other four and drag Katana and Mary to the flogging posts*

Mary: *Tries to fight but gets knocked out by a chop to the neck*

Katana: *struggles and her arm turns into nunchucks and hits on of the gaurds in the face with them* hehe!

Guard: *Unaffected*

Guards: *Tie Katana and Mary to the flogging posts*

Omega: *Starts to wake up* Uhh...

BSL: good get you ass moving now!

Omega: What?

A.R.: *Walks over to Yurei*

BSL: get your ass moving NOW!

Yurei: oh you wanna go there!

Omega: *Gets up slowly*

A.R.: *Snaps fingers and 4 holy daggers impale Yurei's hands and feet*

Omega: Soul Force, Golden Thunder! *Hits A.R. over the head*

A.R.: *Unaffected*

Yurei: *soul disappears along with him*

BSL: thats whats awesome about Yurei about the only thing!

A.R.: *Snaps fingers and Yurei reappears, and is pinned to the table by the daggers*

Omega: Soul Force, Soul Scramble! *Hits A.R. over the head*

A.R.: *Winces slightly*

Yurei: i may be here but i can feel anything!

BSL: *facepalm* you dont tell him that!

A.R.: *Snaps fingers and even more holy daggers empale themselves in Yurei*

Omega: Double Palm Soul Force, Soul Scramble! *Hits A.R. with both hands*

A.R.: *Stumbles slightly, but quickly regains his footing*

BSL: *is randomly killing gaurds over near the others*

Yurei: *feels nothing*

*More guards keep coming to replace the ones that are dead*

A.R.: *Starts cutting open Yurei's body*

Yurei: *still feels nothing* yawn!

BSL: *continues killing the gaurds left and right*

Akimi: *sitting there panicing*

BSL: *throws arrow that cuts the restraints on Akimi* there! *continues killing gaurds*

Akimi: *arm turns into part of a machine gun and shoots A.R. with it*

A.R.: *Unaffected, and starts randomly taking out Yurei's organs*

Omega: Soul Force, Soul Reset! *Hits A.R. over the head*

A.R.: *Freezes for a while, before resuming his work*

BSL: *shoots arrows at the gaurds*

Akimi: *continues shooting A.R. but the bullets get bigger every time she shoots*

A.R.: *Still unaffected and looks at Yurei's heart*

Omega: Soul Force, Soul Reset! *Hits A.R. over the head again*

A.R.: *Freezes for awhile, before continuing staring at Yurei's heart*

Akimi: *her eyes are pleading and she opens her mouth to say something but changes her mind and continues attacking A.R.*

Omega: Soul Force, Deathbringer! *Hits A.R. over the head*

A.R.: *Collapses*

Akimi: *runs up to Yurei crying*

BSL: *walks over to everyone else but is still shooting the gaurds*

Omega: *Sigh* He isn't dead yet...

BSL: we need to find out whats going on!

Zeta: maybe i can help! *walks over*

BSL: oh ya!

A.R.: *Unconscious*

Omega: Yeah...

Zeta: ok um BSL ca- *looks over to see everything she needs set up* you need to stop that! ok so i am going to need a sample of his DNA!

BSL: i wanna stab him!

Omega: Okay. *Lightly cuts A.R.'s arm*

Zeta: *hands Omega a little vial*

Omega: *Collects some of A.R.'s blood, and then hands the vial back to Zeta*

Zeta: ok um *starts testing a lot off things and testing them over and over*

Omega: *Watches the work*

A.R.: *Unconscious*

Mary: Can you guys untie us?!

BSL: i got it! *shoots arrow without turning around and it cuts them all free* there!

Katana: yay!

Mary: Thanks. *Rubs her wrists* Wait... *Glowing stops* YAY!

Mysti: *has collapsed*

Katana: Mysti! *kneels next to Mysti and pokes Mystis cheek* Mysti?

Mary: *Kneels beside Mysti* Mysti? *Lightly shaking Mysti*

Omega: Myst?! *Runs over to Mysti*

Azure: *rubs her wrist and all of a sudden faints*

BSL: Azure! *runs over to Azure*

Zeta: AZURE! *runs up to Azure as well*

Omega: *Lifts Mysti and sets her agains the wall and starts stroking her cheek*

Ranxe and Jane: *Passed out*

A.R.: *Unconscious*

BSL: Zeta i got Azure we need to find out what is going on with A.R. before he wakes up!

Zeta: *sigh* ok! *walks back to her station and works*

Omega: Myst, you alright?

Mary: *Passes out as well*

Omega: (Of course they're not alright! They just had a kidney and a lung removed!)

Katana: *fighting to keep herself from passing out but fails*

BSL: shit Katana! *catches Katana before she falls then lays her on the ground carefully*

Omega: Damn... Zeta, how's it coming?

Zeta: its going to take a little i just need to wait for a match on the a peice of DNA that did not match the rest so all i have to do is wait for it to find a match! i have every person on i needs DNA sample on here *pats the laptop*

Omega: Okay. Yurei's going to pass out next, since A.R. removed quite a lot of his organs.

Akimi: *crying her eyes out and falls to her knees*

BSL: i would say he has passed out! *she says walking up to Akimi and putting her hand on her shoulder*

Omega: ...I thought so.

Computers voice: match found!

Zeta: oh cool a match

Omega: Who is it?

Zeta: look *steps out of the way of the computer screen*

Omega: *Looks at computer screen* Who is it?- Wait, I know who this is...

Zeta: i can get a closer look at the person *zooms in*

Omega: Yup, I know who this is...

Zeta: i feel like i may have seen this person before but i am not sure!

Omega: Yeah, I know who this is. It's one of A.R.'s rivals!

Zeta: one second i can find a location *starts randomly searching around the computer*

Omega: His name is Zackster. He's not a natural creator.

Zeta: no never heard of him! ummm oh he is abou- *smiles* two places!

Omega: Where is he?

Zeta: well we know its him because it trackes his DNA and it shows two different places! here *points to one of the dots then the other* and here! so lets zoom in *zooms in* and he is somewhere in the DWMA!

Omega: Well, A.R. one said that he was an expert at genetic manipulation...

Zeta: we need to get going but we could get into trouble for being there late after school is over! and well none of the death sythes are here-

BSL: i got that! *waves her hand and Mirina appears* hello!

Mirina: What?

BSL: we need some help!

Omega: No. We can't possibly beat Zackster.

Mirina: what?

BSL: long story!

Omega: Zackster was one of A.R.'s creator friends. Unlike A.R., he wasn't a true creator, but rather a creator created out of imagination. His theories were rejected by A.R. because they were too gruesome and disturbing. So, they became rivals.

Mirina: that explaing nothing about why i am here!

BSL: just go with it we may need your help!

Omega: Well, why don't you explain, Zeta?

Zeta: *starts randomly explaining what is going on and Mirina is vary confused*

Mirina: um wow we got another messed up person!

Omega: Yeah. And it maybe interesting to know that Zackster manipulated A.R. into removing one of your daughter's lungs and one of her kidneys...

Mirina: WHAT!

BSL: and three two one-

Mirina: WERE THE HELL IS HE!

Zeta: should i tell her?

BSL: either way she is not going to stop freaking out!

Zeta: soooo?

Omega: We have reason to believe he's at the DWMA.

Mirina: *disappeared*

BSL: was that safe?

Omega: Yup.

BSL: maybe for us!

Omega: Yeah.

BSL: well what about them because i am not letting my sister fight alone!

Omega: ...Well, Zackster isn't a very accomplished fighter. He'd probably just dissect Mirina... (Ooohhh, shit...)

BSL: *disappears*

Omega: ...

A.R.: *Wakes up*

Zeta: *sounds pure evil* im gonna freakin murder you, YOU GOT ME!

A.R.: ...Why?

Omega: (He's back to normal, for now...)

Zeta: take a look! *points over to everyone collapsed on the floor* not your falt sorry A.R.!

A.R.: ...Okay. I'm confused.

Omega: You explain Zeta.

Zeta: Zackster! need i say more?

A.R.: ...

Omega: And in three... two... one...

A.R.: WHAT DID HE DO TO ME?!

Omega: Do I know my creator?

Zeta: ya! Omega your turn!

Omega: Well, he made you dissect four of us. And remove their organs.

A.R.: O_O

Zeta: so ya!

A.R.: O_O

Zeta: ok snap out of it wanna go kill the creep?

A.R.: O_O

Omega: He's in shock...

Zeta: can i hit him with a dagger?

A.R.: *Punches Zeta on the face* NOOOOO!

Omega: ...

Zeta: *dodges* hehe thats all i wanted! was to get you to get out of shock! now come on BSL and Mirina are already on there way!

A.R.: I can't believe I dissected girls... I'm not STEIN or SPIRIT...

Omega: Of course not. You're not as perverted as those dudes... yet.

Zeta: not your falt but there is another perv out there and if we dont get going it will happen again now COME ON!

A.R.: *Disappears*

Zeta: wait what about them!

A.R.: *Reappears* Oh... *Snaps fingers and everyone is back to normal, with all organs and no stitches*

Azure: what the hell!

Zeta: welcome to the underworld! haha!

A.R.: What?

Omega: ...

Zeta: dont ask the other day i spent alittle to much time with Madason167

Azure: Zeta just transform um dagger form!

Zeta: got it! *transforms into little dagger*

Mysti: that was horrible! just horrible!

Zeta: dont worry hes back to normal for now!

Katana: *jumps up and starts running around*

Zeta: i would say she is good!

Mary: *Jumps up and starts running after Katana*

Jane: *Just sighs*

Ranxe: *Just looks with fascination*

A.R.: Can I dissect you again?

Omega: NO. *Hits A.R. over the head*

Katana: hehehe!

Mysti: Katana!

Katana: ok! *transforms*

Mysti: *catches Katana* so whats going on?

Zeta: Omega your turn!

Omega: No, it's your turn, Zeta.

Zeta: (damnit!) *Starts to explain*

_**~there is no way i am typing it all out lol!~**_

Omega: Well, you get it?

Ranxe: ...No.

Jane: Not really.

Mary: WHEEE! *Running all over the ceiling*

Omega: (Katana has been a bad influence on her...)

Zeta: what ever lets go kill him!

Omega: Yeah.

A.R.: Can I dissect you guys again?

Omega: NO! *Hits A.R. over the head*

Mysti: ...

Zeta: Azure lets just go!

Azure: ok! *runs off* you guys comeing?

Mysti: wait up! *runs after Azure*

A.R.: Gee, I was only kidding...

Omega: Now's not the time to be making jokes about dissection!

Yurei: lets go Akimi!

Akimi: *nods and transforms into a machine gun*

Yurei: *runs off*

Omega: *Runs off as well*

Ranxe, Jane, and Mary: *Run after Omega*

A.R.: *Disappears*

Mysti: Mirina just got to the DWMA i just saw her soul enter it!

A.R.: *Already inside the DWMA*

BSL: about time someone showes up!

A.R.: I've been here for an hour...

BSL: what ever!

A.R.: You're the one that's slow..

Mirina: *comes running up the them*

BSL: no Mirina is the one thats slow!

Mirina: well excuse me!

A.R.: Like older sister, like younger sister...

BSL: actually i take more after Sibrina but im my own person we are not that much alike!

A.R.: ...never mind.

BSL: come on i feel like fighting!

Mirina: when do you not!

BSL: *thinks* never!

A.R.: ...No wonder D-A.R. wants you on his side...

BSL: ya! hehe but i dont pick sides! i dont know if im evil or not! hehe! just kiddimg im good! i think!

A.R.: ...You know what? Let's just go after Zackster...

BSL: sounds good with me!

A.R.: *Disappears*

BSL: hehe! *disappears too*

Mirina: *runs off*

A.R.: What took you so long? *Waiting in front of the room where Zackster is*

Mirina: sorry!

BSL: hi *sitting on a beam acrost the roof then jumps down* lets go!

*At least six knives come out and impale everyone's hands*

A.R.: Ow!

BSL: *grabs the knife* really your kidding me right!

Mirina: no that hurts a lot!

BSL: no i mean you people are slow today!

A.R.: It's not that. It's just that these knives were meant for me... *Pulls out knives from hands*

*one massive nuke flies out of room*

A.R.: O_O *Teleports away*

BSL: and lets go! *disappears along with Mirina* hehehe!

*DWMA explodes in a massive nuclear explosion which also destroys Death City*

A.R.: NOOOO! WHHHHYYYY?!

BSL: nice timing Azure!

Azure: welcome! now lets get back

everyone else: right!

A.R.: Get back WHERE, exactly?! Death City is GONE!

BSL: hmm i dont think its all gone

Kara-Sama: what you talking about the only way Deaht City will ever be gone is if my father dies and he is still alive *crosses her arms*

BSL: Azure open the portal please!

Azure: ok!

A.R.: ...You don't know Zackster.

Kara-Sama: as long as my father is alive Death City will still be here!

A.R.: Well, I suppose you're right. But still, you can never predict Zackster's moves.

BSL: i can! hehehe!

A.R.: No, you can't.

BSL: why cant i *crosses her arms*

A.R.: Because he's unpredictable. You think he might dissect someone, but he's actually building something.

BSL: as long as i can see the person i can read there minds and tell what they are going to do next because they have to think of what they are going to do now dont they!

A.R.: Zackster's mind is half organic, half mechanical. And no, you can't even see him because he always wears a cloak and his mind is unreadable.

BSL: curse you people!

A.R.: ...?

BSL: i hate people!

Mysti: well your nice! *sarcasim*

A.R.: ...So do I.

BSL: im in a mood where i could kill a kishin in one shot if i wanted!

Mysti: O_O thats not a good mood!

BSL: YA THINK!

A.R.: ...

BSL: are we going to kill him or what?

A.R.: That would be difficult, if not impossible...

BSL: aww im in the mood to kill something! and if i dont i think madness release will kick in and take full affect!

?: *Appears in front of everyone* So you came after all?

A.R.: ...Nice to see you again...

BSL: hello *sounds like a stalker*

?: ...Not another stalker.

A.R.: She was just impressed with your work.

?: Heh, so was I.

A.R.: It was still wrong.

?: You're right. I couldn't make you dissect everyone.

BSL: (cause he wasn't smart enough to even bother catching me!) it was interesting but why them *crosses her arms and sounds pissed*

?: Well, I guess I really don't know... I was planning to dissect everyone. Creators included

BSL: (still not smart enough!)

?: I can tell what you're thinking, BSL.

BSL: so! point is!?

?: But you can't tell what I'm thinking...

A.R.: I don't think anyone can.

?: Well, what am I thinking, Blackstarluver132

BSL: hell with you

?: ...

BSL: there are moments when i wanna leave my own mind! thats how messed up my mind is!

?: Well, that's how messed up your mind is... Mine is nothing like that...

BSL: i am the most messed up person you will ever meet!

?: Not really. I've met more messed up people...

BSL: i dont think thats possible i hide most of the messed up things i think of!

?: Your DNA is nothing special...

BSL: so im stronger than most kishins! ha! all kishins!

?: Your soul is also nothing special..

BSL: so!

?: I've seen a lot of creators with DNA and souls like yours...

BSL: point is?

?: It's normal.

A.R.: , now he's done it...

BSL: worst mistake of your life HOW DARE YOU FREAKIN CALL ME NORMAL!

?: ...Yup. Totally normal...

BSL: i threatoned to kill my friend because she said i was normal you dont know what i am going to do to you!

?: ...What can you do to me? I'm a creator as well, even if I'm a fake one...

BSL: i fight without my creator powers wonder what would happen if i used them hmmmm that would destroy the world!

?: ...No. Your creator powers aren't strong enough to destroy the world...

A.R.: He's got a point.

BSL: how would you know i dont even know!

?: The person who created this world sealed it so that no creator can destroy this world. It's practically impossible.

A.R.: True.

BSL: *smirks and disappears*

?: ...

A.R.: She's in a lot of trouble...

?: Yup.

BSL: nope!

A.R.: Why did you join the darkside?

?: Well, you didn't approve of my latest experiments.

A.R.: ...You are seriously a Stein.

?: Yes, I am.

BSL: hmmm another Stein thats messed up! but not as messed up as me! nothing is!

?: Nope. I've seen more messed up people than you.

A.R.: Do you wanna fight, or are we just gonna stand here.

?: *Snaps fingers and everything is back to normal* Stand here.

A.R.: -_-

?: ...

BSL: well then im out of here! *voice fades*

?: *Disappers*

A.R.: that was woefully boring...

Mysti: now what?

Omega: *Walks out of random portal* No idea...

Katana: i donno i want candy

Mysti: no more candy!

Katana: ok

Mary: Oh, okay. I'll go do my homework. *Walks off*

Omega: ...Do five year olds get homework?

A.R.: Yup.

Omega: ...

BSL: my nephew never got homework until he was seven!

Omega: Exactly!

A.R.: Oh, she went into school early.

BSL: i started getting homework when i was like 4 and it has been uphill ever since!

A.R.: See?

Omega: I never get homework.

BSL: lucky you! it sucks!

Omega: I never went to school.

BSL: school sucks!

Omega: Okay...

A.R.: Yeah, it does...

BSL: the only fun part is getting to see Gumi and them!

A.R.: Oh, okay. Well, let's just go... *Disappears*

Everyone Else: *Walks back to Gallows Manor*

BSL: *voice fades*

A.R.: (That was a complete waste of time..., BSL: yep!, A.R. : Well, what now?, BSL: i donno, A.R. : How about we try and get Mysti and Omega back together again...?, BSL: thats always fun haha!, A.R. : Okay. What's the plan?, BSL: ummm, A.R. : How about... them watching the sunset together?, BSL: hahahaha! that makes me thaink of the book i m being forced to read its a good book but i can barily read it because i get so bored from sitting there!, A.R. : Okay. So okay with this plan?, BSL: hang on i might have a friend that can help! but that might work so ya!)

BSL: *pulls out her cell phone and calls Gumi*

From over the phone Gumi: hello?!

BSL: Heya!

Gumi: oh hi!

BSL: hey i have a question one sec *disappears and appears in a room alone about four miles away from everyone* ok i can talk now! i had to get out of sight! i have a favor to ask of you!

Gumi: shoot it!

BSL: ok me and A.R. are trying to get Mysti and Omega together and we need a plan!

Gumi: What do they like? Cause I can come up with all sorts of date secnarios. Blame it on an NCIS personality quiz I took. :D

BSL: um k one sec

Gumi: kk!

BSL: *pulls out laptop and sends email to Gumi that has there personality, likes, and dislikes on it*

Gumi: got them! um how about Take them to a Ski Lodge! Let them Have tons of fun!

BSL: cool thanks got to go! bye!

Gumi: bye!

BSL: *hangs up and appears next to A.R.* (how about sending them to a ski lodge!? Gumi thinks it will be cool!)

_**MEANWHILE WITH THE CAST!**_

Kid: has anyone seen BSL and them! they just disappeared!

Everyone: *shakes there heads*

Kid: *shrugs* well lets start the set

_**~just so you dont have to go back to remember the questions here they are again from where we ended!: Omega02x**_

_**To Soul - Why don't you use your real name Soul Evans?**_

_**To Maka - Why is it that when your fighting, you seem to defy the laws of physics and kick major butt? But when you're not fighting, the laws of physics return and you can't kick major butt..**_

_**To Spirit - I dare you to stay in that cell *Points to room with no windows* with nothing to look at but pictures of dogs. And no, you can't break through the room. Time limit : 1 chapter.**_

_**To Stein - Dissect Spirit while he's in that room. Why? Because I said so. And if you try to dissect anyone else, I'm going to tell Omega you're a witch and we'll see if I can revive what's left of you...**_

_**To Mysti - ...Sorry.**_

_**To Giriko - No swearing for 4 chapters. If you do swear... prepare to face the MAGNET OF DOOM! (Basically, it's a large magnet which will draw every single weapon to it and slowly drain away their soul wavelength. But, I've reconfigured this one just for you...) *Evil grin***_

_**To JB - Why is it that most questions for you are related to coffee?**_

_**To Maka - Do you still keep in contact with you mother?**_

_**To All Witches - For now, it maybe a good idea to keep your soul protects ON. We don't need Omega killing every witch in this room, do we?**_

_**To BSL - Why are you a stalker?**_

_**A.R. : Those are all the questions for now. Anyway, I've gotta go find a cure for... Omega's memory loss... *Disappears***_

_**Sierra : *Sighs* And he's due to be sent to Britain in 5 days...**_

_**Reso : *Walks in* What happened?**_

_**Rose : *Walks in* What the hell is going on here?**_

_**Sierra : ...~**_

Soul: i dont like my last name! i am not soul Evans! call me that again *arm turns into sythe blade*

Maka: Maka CHOP! *smacks soul with a hard cover book*

Soul: *sythe blade disappears and soul lays on the ground uncontious with a fountain of bloodcoming from his head*

Maka: move on! i dont really know

Spirit: WHAT NO!

Maka: *holds up book*

Spirit: O_O im going! *runs in the cell*

BSL: *closes the door behind him* hey!

OCs: *walk in* hey! *waves*

everyone else: hey! *waves back*

Stein: *smirks* ok *frowns* aww i cant dissect anyone else! T-T but will dissect Spirit! *walks into the cell and all that is heard is a girl screaming*

Maka: i dont remember there being anyone else in there other tha- oh that explains it!

BSL: took ya long enough! i mean he is only your father!

Maka: -_- whatever!

Mysti: everything is better now well sorta!

Giriko: WHAT!

BSL: you heard him!

Giriko: T-T

BSL: go pout in the closet! Joe your turn!

JB: because i love coffee!

BSL: you should really give up the coffee and try water!

JB: wa...ter?

BSL: *facepalm* your kidding me right! tell me your kidding me! what ever next!

Maka: just through the post cards she sends me!

BSL: he wont kill EVERYone of the witches hehe!

Mysti: *smiles*

BSL: and even if i have mine on you can still see my soul!

Mysti: ya dont even release it!

BSL: aww why not!

Mysti: i dont feel like dying today!

BSL: -_- thats no fun haha! i feel like releasing it for the hell of it!

Mysti: No! dont!

BSL: why not!

Mysti: -_- your not going to stop are you!

BSL: *shakes her head* what did you think you tell me not to then i have to!

Mysti: BSL!

BSL: what!

Mysti: -_-

BSL: *sighs* fine! *crosses her arms*

Mysti: *sigh of relife*

BSL: moving on! because being a stalker is fun! haha!

Mysti: h..he's going to Britain?! *sounds sad*

Mirina: wait we're all going back *eyes start shimmering*

Sibrina: ya took me 5 hours but i finally got the date out of him!

Mirina: *starts throwing a tantrum* I DONT WANNA GO BACK!

BSL: *sweatdrops* (my sister is only four now T-T what happened!) lets just move on!

Dakota: -_- this is going to suck! i dont wanna go either! T-T

BSL: (what is he four too!?)

Sibrina: i dont wanna go either Dakota! T-T

BSL: *Sigh* (three, four year olds -_- your kidding me right! whos next!) Zeta explain to Rose and Reso

Zeta: NO I AM NOT EXPLAINING AGAIN! NO NO NO!

BSL: fine! lets just move on before i end up killing her!

Yurei: who was reading!

BSL: *nods 'yes'*

Yurei: *nods back* oh well im going to go to Astrol planet Akimi lets go!

Akimi: *nods and transforms into a machine gun*

Yurei: *catches Akimi opens a portal and runs through it and it closes behind him*

BSL: ok they will be back at the end of the chapter! in time for us to say happy birthday to Akimi!

Everyone: its her birthday?

BSL: (and in two more days well chapters is Mirinas hehehe!) well lets continues with the questions!

Free: -_- we dont have time!

BSL: fine *gets a phone call* ok Yurei will be here in a minute he i will open the portal in a minute now dont yell you will scare her! she gets scared easily!

Everyone: fine!

*portal opens and Yurei walks out then Akimi*

Everyone: happy birthday Akimi!

Akimi: *smiles*

Everyone: well bye! *Waves*


	85. Chapter 82

_**CHAPTER 82!**_

BSL: heya!

Everyone else: HI!

BSL: i have really cool news!

Everyone else: what?

BSL: a new story will be coming out soon and well me and Kara-Sama will get to be in it! the auther is _'ReapaChop'_ look it up! its a christmas special! cant wait!

Everyone else: cool!

BSL: i know now should we start!

Everyone: START!

BSL: rude! you can forget about this chapter then!

_**AFTER ABOUT A HOUR OF FIGHTING ABOUT IT!**_

BSL: i am going to do the damn chapter! want to read?

Marie: ok! the first set is from: **Ashura's daughter**

**AD : Hiya! We survived!**

**Karma : And A-BSL is now locked up in a mental hospital...really far below the Earth's surface...**

**AD : So we won't be seeing her any time soon!**

**Maddy : *Walks in* I'm back!**

**AD : After nearly destroying an entire town...**

**Karma : You will be punished later Maddy.**

**Maddy : *Goes into a corner and starts hitting her head against the wall* Why don't I just die, I'm a monster, half Kishin half Reaper, I'm worthless garbage!**

**AD : Wow...let's get to the questions...:**

**1. Ashura and Death- Since Death is Maddy's dad, and Ashura is her grandfather...then you two are family by default!**

**2. Kid- It looks like Maddy is having one of your freak outs...calm her down please.**

**3. Maka- SCHOOL IS NOT FUN, LIKE, EVER!**

**4. Kallie- *Starts shaking her* MYSTI IS BACK, JUST SAY SORRY ALREADY!**

**5. Mysti- Please, if I couldn't get her back to normal, can you please forgive her, she didn't mean it...and she is your weapon!**

**6. Kid- How are you liking the symmetry clone?**

**7. Kara-Sama- Can you help calm Maddy down, Dante is busy and he normally does.**

**8. Free- Crystal is after you, she wants a new dog. Her old one...couldn't keep up...**

**AD : Hm...that's all I got!**

**Karma : Can I open the door now?**

**AD : Yes.**

**Crystal : *Karma opens the door, Crystal runs in, and starts chasing Free with a leash in hand* COME HERE DOGGY!**

**AD : See you guys later! ...BSL, could you help Crystal get Free in that leash, she really wants a dog and will settle for a wolf man...**

Everyone: yay!

BSL: thank god! no more A-BSL!

Ashura and Lord Death: *looks at each other then back at AD* O_O

BSL: -_- even i knew that! i mean come on catch on!

Lord Death: *prepares to repear chop*

BSL: *smiles like the stalker she is* bye! *waves then disappears* hehehe!

Lord Death: ...

BSL: continue!

Kid: im on it! *walks over to Maddy*

Maka: im next! *stares in awe* what school is a lot of fun!

BSL: only thing fun about it is seeing friends! and fighting! hehe!

Kallie: SHUT UP! *smacks AD acrost the face with nunchucks then continues sobbing*

Everyone else: O_O well, it worked for a minute!

BSL: wow ummm next!

Mysti: she is going to turn around and do it again! whats the point!

BSL: Myst you cant go fighting with just Katana for ever there is going to be days when you will need Kallie we all know she is annoying as hell but there is going to come days when you need to fight with Kallie and Katana!

Mysti: *sigh* i know!

BSL: Kallie!

Kallie: im sorry for yelling Mysti and Katana!

Everyone else: (O_O contraction!)

BSL: (wow she means it!)

Katana: it ok! *runs and hugs Kallie*

Kallie: *bends down and hugs Katana back*

Mysti: thats what i was waiting for! *hugs Kallie*

Kallie: *smiles*

BSL: (cheesy! haha!) well should we move on!

Mysti: ok!

Kid: T-T it disappeared!

Kara-Sama: i will help with Maddy! *walks over to Maddy and turns her away from the wall to stop herself from hitting her head on the wall then starts talking to Maddy*

BSL: well lets conti-

Free: WHAT!

BSL: DONT INTERUPT ME!

Free: O_O o..k!

BSL: now you can panic!

Free: *starts running*

BSL: yep i got him! *shoots parilizer arrow at Free* there!

Crystal: *puts Free on a leash and smiles*

BSL: hehe! *makes hand sign for 'Sha' and the paralizer arrow nolonger has any affect on Free* have fun! now next set!

Marie: ok i got the next set it is from: **ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**ILSEK:*Crying***

**Blade:People are jerks okay please don't cry**

**ILSEK:All..I ..Did...was..smile at him w-why did..**

**Blade:kay just rest**

**To all ILSEK is crying because she smiled at her friends boyfriend and she called her a s*uty b*tch**

**To crona do you think i am a s*uty b*tch**

**To maka did you ever have bulling problems**

**To BSL do you think their right was i wrong to smile at her boyfriend am i a s*uty b*tch**

**ILSEK:To depressed to ask any random questions**

_**~thats not a reason not at all! if i got called that for everytime i look at a guy i would be dead! but im not because people are afraid of me! even my friends are afraid of me! XD but thats me but for you if the call you that either dont talk to them for a little or dont talk to them at all! i have had the same problem before i watched soul eater! i had a crush on a kid in my class and well so did my friend and she was not happ when i told her! so i just didn't talk to her for a little and it all good now well sorta! but friends fight! me and KK fight a lot! and me and Gumirulez25 fight not as much but thats only because we have more things in commen than me and KK so we either watch NSIC listen to music of watch MY LITTLE PONIES XD i am a brony! if you are a brony tell me! TELL ME NOW! but anyway its normal for friends to fight every once in a while but thats not ok got me! now back to the story ok lets continue!~**_

Everyone: wow thats rude!

Medusa: go- *gets hit with a drumstick*

BSL: SHUT UP! ignore the idiot on the floor! Crona! your next!

Crona: n...no you're n..not, y...you're !

Maka: no not really!

BSL: no thats not right at all! not at all! i men you just smiled!

Everyone: BYE!


	86. Chapter 83

**_CHAPTER 83! ~hey i thought i would let you know now that the next chapter might be a little short because i am going on a feild trip after school untill like 6 PM so i wil not have alot of time after that pluse two projects and Gumi needs to get better and start working on them with me! but anyways lets get started on the story!~_**

BSL: hey! what up peoples!

Everyone else: hey!

Mirina: *walks in*

BSL: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! *hugs Mirina*

Mirina: *smiles* thanks! *hugs BSL*

BSL: T-T im so short compared to you!

Mysti: oh ya well look at me! *crosses her arms*

BSL: what ever lets start! Mirina!

Mirina: ok the first set is from: **ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**Blade: Heyyy**

**To all- Im back to my normal self**

**To Maka- If I Told you that my favorite paring for you was stien would you maka-chop me cause it is**

**To BSL- so do you want to have a Cookie**

**To all go to Iraq I have a supply of candy there I am scared Patty will find**

**To all you are so nice I baked banana bread, chocolate cookies and chocolate cake here**

**To Ragnarock ever thought of stoping bullying**

**So,Bye my buddys I might have some pretty weird,stupid and embarrassing dares next time XD**

Maka: Makaaaaa CHOP! *smashes ILSEK with a book*

BSL: coo-

Katana: *runs past and grabs the cookie eats it and starts running around*

BSL: oh joy! *waves her hand and Katana is in the bubble wrapped room* there! that should hold her for now!

Katana: *runs out* hehe! *jumps around*

BSL: -_- or not! fine then! *waves her hand and Katana appears in a bigger bubbble wrapped room* there!

Katana: *literally bouncing off the walls of the room* WEEEE!

BSL: *waves her hand and the room is sound proof* there! ok ne- wait wha? *looks over at the room to see Katana is still in there* well as long as Katana can not hear what you said we are good and as long as she stays in there until her energy is all gone! now lets continue!

Everyone: oh cool! thanks! *starts to eat*

_**AFTER ABOUT 20 MINUTES!**_

BSL: XD (Banana bread!) ok lets move on!

Ragnarok: why would i do that?

BSL: -_- man he is mean! what ever i just had an energy drink hehehe!

Everyone else: O_O *steps back*

BSL: what! its almost 9 PM and i had an energy drink! i need the energy! what ever next set!

Mirina: the next set is from: **Omega02x**

**Omega : ...So I'm a two-star meister, and Alpha's a Death Scythe? (Whatever that is...)**

**Sierra : Yup. I'm a three-star meister, and my weapons are Style and Tech.**

**Style and Tech : *Grins and holds up peace signs***

**Omega : ...So Alpha is MY weapon, now?**

**Sierra : Yeah!**

**A.R. : Alright. While Sierra is explaining what is going on to Omega, let's get some questions started!**

**To Maka - Would you choose Soul over books?**

**To Soul - What's the best thing about being albino?**

**To Black Star - Do you watch "My Little Pony"? (I don't...)**

**To Maka - What do you think of Haruhi from Ouran Highschool Host Club?**

**To Tsubaki - You can go snowboarding! *Portal appears next to Tsubaki* Just don't break anything!**

**To Patti - Do you eat nuts and bananas by any chance?**

**To Liz - Slenderman is gone for now. Sorry, it was a malfunction in the world seperater...**

**To Kid - What do you think of your theme song "So Crazy"?**

**A.R. : That's all! *Disappears***

**Omega : ...So the DWMA is an academy designed to combat witches?**

**Sierra : And kishin!**

**Omega : -_-, I'm confused...**

**Sierra : *Face-palm***

BSL: that might take awhile! lets start!

Maka: yes i would!

Soul: *grins* nothing!

Blackstar: what?

BSL: haha!

Everyone else: what?

BSL: haha! i know where he got that from!

Everyone else: where?

BSL: me!

Everyone else: what?!

BSL: hehe! blame Gumi! its her falt! hehe! what being a Brony rocks!

Maka: a what?

BSL: a Brony! a fan of _'My little ponies'_! hehe! actually a lot of guys are into it to!

All the boys: O_O

BSL: way so shocked! its normal! i know someone with a bony shirt! its awesome! god i'm tired i want a Caf-Pow now!

Gumi: *comes running in* what! i heard Caf-Pow WHERE!

BSL: O_O calm down ask Zeta!

Gumi: *turns to Zeta* GIVE ME!

Zeta: *puts her hands infront of her caf-pow* MINE!

Gumi: DIE! *starts randomly attacking Zeta*

Zeta: um help! *she says pinned to a wall by Gumi*

BSL: ok i will! *attacks Zeta*

Azure: she had that coming to her! thats what you get when you ask BSL for help in a fight! well most of the time!

BSL: GIVE ME!

Zeta: T-T fine!

Gumi and BSL: :D *glares at each other*

BSL: *turns to Zeta* she has another!

Gumi: *turns to Zeta* she does?!

Zeta: O_O (im dead imdeadimdeadimdeadimdead!)

_**~for those of you that done know what a Caf-Pow is WATCH 'NCIS' it is the drink that Abby drinks! she rocks! it is an energy drink!~**_

Zeta: *hands Gumi her Caf-Pow* T-T

Gumi: *smiles and sip the Caf-Pow*

Maka: was that safe!

BSL: most likely not! *smiles and takes a sip of the Caf-Pow* thisisawesomeishoulddrinkthi smoreoften! _**~i am going to translate them! so: this is awesome i should drink this more often!~**_

Everyone else: NO!

BSL: butwhynot!? _**~but why not~**_

Gumi: godilovethesethey'reawesomeishouldreallystartg ettingthemmoreofftentoo! _**~god i love these they're awesome i should really start getting them more often too!~**_

BSL: iknowright! _**~i know right!~**_

Everyone else: O_O

Zeta: (this is why we never give them energy drinks!)

BSL: ifeellikekillingsomethingsbu tiwanttofinishthis! _**~i feel like killing something but i want to finish this!~ **_*looks down at the giant cup* iamgoingtobehereforawhile!maybenot! *she says looking down at the cup which is now only half ful of the drink* _**~i say that because there is no such thing as an empty cup! never! translation: i feel like killing something but i want to finish this!~**___*takes another sip* thisisAMAZING! _**~this is AMAZING!~**_

Gumi: *sips her Caf-Pow* ifeellikeicanfly! _**~i feel like i can fly!~**_

BSL: letstry! **_~lets try!~_**

Gumi: ok! *jumps out the window*

BSL: *smiles and jumps out the window after Gumi* hollyshitican! _**~holly shit i can!~**_

Gumi: *almost hits the ground but somehow doesn't* ohmygodsocani!_** ~oh my god so can i!~**_

BSL: coolthisisfun! _**~cool this is fun!~**_

Everyone else: O_O *trying to look out the window*

Zeta: wow!

BSL: thisisawesome! _**~this is awesome!~**_ *finishes the Caf-Pow* awwimout! _**~aww im out!~**_

Gumi: metoo! T-T _**~me too!~**_

Everyone else: thank god!

BSL: *jumps on the windowsill* that was fun!

Gumi: ya it was i am going ome now bye! *runs off*

BSL: where are we?

Maka: my turn! wait who?

BSL: donno looked to girlly to watch! i watched two seconds of the opening and gave up!

Maka: ...ok?

Tsubaki: really? sound fun! i wont brake anything!

BSL: here! *snaps and a snowboard covered in Tsubakis appears infront of Tsubaki* there!

Tsubaki: its so pretty! thanks!

BSL: *smiles*

Tsubaki: *picks up the snow board and walk through the portal waving* bye!

Everyone: bye! *waves back*

Patty: *smiles* IM NEXT! ya! i do eat nuts not bananas though!

Liz: thank god! *stops shaking in fear*

BSL: next!

Kid: what i have a theme song!

BSL: i thought his theme song was _'Symmetry'_ by_ 'Falling Up'_!? i love that song!

Kid: perfect song!

BSL: haha!

Mysti: dont worry Omega you'll get used to it! it took me awhile too!

BSL: and me! *smiles* but its fun after you relize what your doing! well thats the last set for today so-

Everyone: BYE!

_**~I Blackstarluver132 own nothing not NCIS not My little ponies not even soul eater (i wish i did but who doesn't wish they did i mean come on Soul eater rocks!)~ **_


	87. Chapter 84

_**CHAPTER 84!**_

BSL: well i think i will just say hi then im off so HI! *waves then walks off* BYE!

Everyone else: HEY!

Maka: um should we start without her where is she going?

Kara-Sama: she is going out with student council she has been looking forword to it for weeks! well lets start *whistles*

*a boy with long brown hair and green eyes walks in*

Kara-Sama: wanna read Darren?

Darren: ok!

Kara-Sama: ok um *hands Darren a paper and points to first set of questions on the paper she just handed him* read that!

Darren: ok?! this set of questions is from: Ashura's Daughter

**(300th review, congrats BSL!)**

**AD : Hiya!**

**Crystal : *Walks in, dragging Free behind her using a pink leash. Free is in wolf man form and has a pink bow in his hair* Come on poochie!**

**AD : At least she didn't kill him, she hunts immortals to pass the time... *Thorn and Rose walk in (More of my OCs, not sure if I introduced them already or not...extra info on them is on my profile)* Hey you two!**

**Rose : Thorn...*Looks at Omega then at Thorn* Keep your soul protect on both of us please...**

**Thorn : Oh, ok...(Damn, I wanted to fight him...but I can't put Rose in danger...)**

**AD : *Looks to see Dante and Maddy sitting next to each other against the wall. Maddy has an ice pack on her head and Dante is talking to her* You two should keep soul protect on as well!**

**Maddy : Ow...my head...I really shouldn't have hit my head against the wall for so long...**

**Dante : Don't worry, I'll keep it on...(And if he attacks then Maddy will get seriously annoyed...)**

**AD : Great, now that that is settled-**

**Mistress : *Comes through portal that suddenly opens* I have my own questions to ask.**

**AD : Oh, go ahead then Mistress!**

**Mistress : Here they are:**

**1. All- What is the big deal about love, it just makes you weak and vulnerable after all.**

**2. All- Fair warning, don't tick AD off when she is fighting, or she could turn into a full demon again...which is almost as strong as me and possibly stronger than A.R.**

**3. Kara-Sama- If you are a reaper, then why don't you turn BSL into a Death Scythe now, you don't need to go and collect all of the souls.**

**4. Free- ...Enjoying the pink bow?**

**5. Kid- *Sighs and opens another portal, through which the Kid Clone comes out of* I found the symmetry clone...**

**6. Liz- *Mistress starts to fade* Ugh, I hardly have any free time in the mortal world... *Turns into a cloud of energy, goes into Liz's body, and begins controlling it. As soon as she goes into Liz's body, two bracelets appear on her, one on each arm* Don't worry, it won't hurt you...unless you resist.**

**7. Patty- *Snaps fingers and the ghosts of all the giraffes Patty has killed appear...more than 9000...* It's over 9000!**

**8. BSL- My dad (Waru) is still really ticked at you...I think the entire monster race, demon race, and most of the ghost race are all after you...**

**Mistress : *Stretches while still in Liz's body* Well, that's it!**

**AD : Um, then why don't you let Liz go?**

**Mistress : *Shrugs and eyes turn red* I guess I am just in the mood for torture...*Opens portal to the Astral Plane (Ghost World)* See ya! *Goes through while still in Liz's body***

**AD : Well that was- *A very VERY loud scream can be heard* ...Looks like Liz is herself again...Well, that's it so...BYEZ!**

_**~YAY! THANKS!~**_

Everyone: *starts laughing at the sight of Free*

Kara-sama: not free right now are you Free?

Free: -_-

Kara-Sama: Maddy be careful! ya your head might hurt for a while mind did! when i was stupid and hit my head off the table in class!

Stien: ya that was not your day you failed to dissect the bird!

Kara-Sama: *repetitivly facepalms herself*

Maka: lets start the que-

Mysti, Kara-sama, Sibrina, Maka, and some others: THATS NOT TRUE!

Everyone: O_O ok we wont make her mad!

Kara-Sama: i know i just don't find it fun to do it that way!

Free: i hate you!

Kid: yay!

Liz: WHAT!

Everyone else: ...

Kara-Sama: next!

Patty: oh that many already HAHAHA!

Kara-Sama: well BSL is not here so skip hers!

*everyone can hear the LOUD scream and Liz comes running through the portal*

Liz: *shaking*

Kara-Sama: oh come on! *sigh* what ever next set!

Darren: the next set is-

Kara-sama: that one *points to a set on the list*

Darren: k! this set is from:** ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**Heyy TIME FOR DARES XD**

**Stien I dare you to go a chapter with out dissecting anyone (with the exception of Spirt)**

**Maka I dare you to go a chapter without maka chopping anyone not even me**

**Kid I dare you to go to a room with no symatre and do not go crazy for an hour**

**BSL I dare you to eat all these COOKIES *10000000 Cookies appear***

**If you do skip a dare you need to skinny dip infront of everybody including me and blade XD LOL**

Everyone: oh god!

Stein: WHAT! *smirks and drags Spirit into his lab*

Spirit: *screaming like a little girl*

Everyone else: *starts laughing*

Maka: what! T-T *sits in the corner sobbing* why not!

Kid: O_O WHAT NO NO NO NO NO!

Kara-Sama: *says something to Kid that can not be heard from anyone else*

Kid: T-T fine! *walks into a room that appeared out of thin air*

Kara-Sama: and BSL is not here! so nobody skipped! well until next time!

Everyone: BYE!


	88. Chapter 85

_**CHAPTER 85!**_

BSL: *comes walking in* hey! i had so much fun last night got it was so funny my awesome band teacher drove the rec. bus and he had the music on full blast and it was so funny! everyone was dancing and stuff everytime he would turn all you would hear is yelling and laughter! it was awesome! i got to go shop for some kids around where i live! and make there christmas amazing! wraping the gifts later on today! i have never had do much fun shopping before dont think i will until next year trip! XD haha! the best part is i might be in the news paper for helpiong people O_O that does not sound like me but oh well! cant wait! i just hope the family is ok with the stuff we got them because this one person wanted something and we could not find it! so we had to improvise! still i hope they have an amazing holiday! anyway lets start! we have a special reader who will be anounced in the second set of questions! so come on out!

?: *a random girl comes running in* hi!

BSL: take it away from the set above your set!

?: ok! this set is from: **Omega02x**

**Omega : *Reading his diary***

**Sierra : Uhh... Thorn? Please don't... Not now. Not while he still thinks you killed his parents. Trust me, he's stronger than probably even A.R. when fighting witches at this stage.**

**A.R. : It's true. But then again, I rarely ever release the seals of a creator.**

**Zackster : A.R...**

**A.R. : Oh, right! Sorry...**

**Zackster : You ask the questions. Most of the people here probably still hate me. And to be honest, I don't care. *Disappears***

**A.R. : Just don't think badly of him. He's just misguided...**

**To Maka - Do you play Kingdom Hearts?**

**To Soul - Do you play Call of Duty?**

**To All - Have you ever heard of the game 'Ib'?**

**To Liz - No more Slenderman. So, you are dared to go without makeup for 2 chapters. Why? Because even though some girls look amazing after using it, it's just a waste of time and energy. (This would probably be a punishment for Yurei...)**

**To Kid - Can you help me draw a pair of eyes? No matter how hard I try, both of them are always unsymmetrical to each other...**

**To Patty - ROSE IS BACK! *Rose walks inside***

**To BSL - Y U LIKE 'MY LITTLE PONY'?!**

**A.R. : Bye. *Disappears***

**Omega : *Still reading***

**Sierra : He'll be at it for a while...**

BSL: yes i am still pissed!

Katana: 'bout what?!

BSL: *smiles* (your lucky! -_-) nothing Katana!

Katana: ok! *skips around the room*

BSL: lets just start!

Maka: no never heard of it!

BSL: really i love it! my friend showed it to me years ago! i love kingdom hearts 2! and the theme song is amazing!

Soul: who doesn't!

BSL: T-T i kept running into walls! thats one thing i have to work on! hehe! well next!

Everyone: nope!

BSL: not since the other day when you told me and i forgot again but what ever!

Liz: *disappeared*

Everyone else: where is Liz?

BSL: -_- she ran off freaking out while i was talking! *waves hand and Liz appears*

Liz: *runs off again*

BSL: -_- she is just going to keep running off! i will get her eventually! until then next is for Kid!

Kid: ok! *runs over and grabs a peice of paper then sits down and starts drawing*

Patty: what?!

BSL: BECAUSE ITS AWEOME! thats the answer! now next set!

?: oh its from us!: **ReapaChop**

**Great chap BSL!**

**Darren : Ye. So am in next chapter?**

**I believe so Darren! On to the questions!**

**BSL- Show everyone you're muffin dodging skills!**

**Kara-Sama- *kiss* Love you!**

**Black*Star- What you get BSL for Christmas?**

**Everyone- What do you want for Christmas?**

**Excalibur- *Darren crushes him with hammer* you're welcome!**

**Free- You're vampire sister Vanessa is behind you**

**Thats all fo-**

**Rose : WAIT! Can I be in this chapter too?**

***sigh* Ok NOW thats all. Later! *Dissappears in a puff of logic***

BSL: everyone the special reader is Rose _**~wow two Roses! haha!~**___thanks i try XD haha! wait Darren you where in last chapter! on with the quest- haha! really your kidding me right!

Everyone else: what?

Kara-Sama: haha! we were having a random cake fight and Reapa was throwing muffins!

BSL: i dodged like a boss!

Everyone else: *starts laughing*

BSL: i did! i was going to throw some muffins at Reapa but Kara-Sama said no! (freakin idiot! i was in the mood for a good fight!, Kara-Sama: shut up BSL!)

Kara-Sama: *blushes*

Everyone else: *looks confused*

BSL: (-_- im out to romantic!) *disappears outside the room* (where should i go?)

Blackstar: (i am out of here!) *runs off without anyone knowing and runs right passed BSL*

BSL: *runs after Blackstar* sounds good to me!

Blackstar: kay than lets go!

Kara-Sama: i have training! KID! lets go!

Kid: oh ya! *stands up* i will finish later! *walks off*

Maka: um ok next

Everyone: where is Blackstar and BSL?

Maka: donno! moving on!

Everyone: *starts ratteling things they want off*

_**AFTER ABOUT TEN MINUTES!**_

Excaliber: X_X

Free: what!? *turns around* O_O

Free and Vanessa: *starts talking*

Everyone else: BYE!


	89. Chapter 86

_**CHAPTER 86! ~sorry about the really short chapters latly i have a project due in french and a quiz in social studies, then i have student council and a concert for band and chorus! so ya life has been complacated latly! hopeing to get a long chapter up next wish me luck! i just cant wait for band and chorus! its in FIVE DAYS! well FIVE CHAPTERS yay! i just dont wanna wait that long! T-T ya know what i mean! when you are so excited about something and just want the days before it over with so you can get to that day thats how i feel right now! just so super excited! now on to the story ok!~**_

Maka: hey!

Everyone else: HEY!

Maka: well BSL, Blackstar, Kid, and Kara-Sama are still gone they should be back soon

Kara-Sama: *walks in clenching her arm that has a giant gash down it* h..hi *almost collapses*

Kid: *comes running in right after Kara-Sama*

Azure: Zeta!

Zeta: comin! *runs over and hands Azure her medical bag*

Kid: shit this is my falt

BSL: *comes running in* what happend!

Kid: we where practicing and Ashura showed up!

BSL: My freakin idiot of a miester is the only one stupid enough to take on a kishin without a weapon and is still in training for her reaper abilitys!

Azure: she will be fine while i do this you guys start the questions!

BSL: Kid wanna read to get things off your mind?!

Kid: ok the first set is from: **LunaTheDragonSlayer**

**LTDS : Omg it's been forever since I could update, but let's just say I'm sort of on the run right now...I guess I'm some sort of special soul called a necromancer, and it's illegal to be one, and so now I'm on the run with Jance.**

**Jance : Yeah, and you shouldn't even be on the computer.**

**LTDS : If I don't do something I'll go crazy! Anyways, I can't tell anyone where I am, but I'm going to prove I'm innocent. Do you mind if I ask some questions to take my mind off of things?**

**LTDS : BSL, if you were on the run from crazy meisters and weapons, what would you do? Run, or fight?**

**Kid, when you thought your father was hiding something from you, did it drive you crazy?**

**Blackstar, do you make it a habit of jumping off of buildings? Might explain a lot...**

**Liz, does it ever get annoying when Kid points out every thing that's not symmetrical with you and your sister?**

**Patty, on that big test where you made a giraffe, what was your score? It was probably better than Jance's...**

**Jance : Hey! I heard that!**

**LTDS : :-P All right, Chrona, when you were put in that dungeon in the school, was it horribly lonely? Did you ever just wish that you had never come to the school in the first place?**

**Ragnarok, stop being mean and I'll give you a cookie.**

**Maka and Soul, you two are the best of partners even though you're complete opposites. Jance and I haven't been able to merge our souls to form our super move (like your witch hunter), and I was wondering how you do it so well even though you're so different.**

**LTDS : well, I think that's it. We have to keep moving and stay away from cities, so I don't know how long it will be until I update. But I'm going to find the truth about myself! Wish me luck!**

BSL: (was that safe to say infront of Lord Death! i mean come on! oh well he did not say any thing! thats good!) i know how it feels if i sit there without doing anything the madness gets the best of me! well lets start! FIGHT!

Kid: *panicing* (i cant believe i did that i could have killed her!)

BSL: Kid its not your falt she gets in lots of trouble!

Maka: ok ne-

Blackstar: Jumping off building shows my godly powers!

Liz: yes!

Patty: i got a 15% for my giraffe with a broken neck!

Crona: y..ya i d..did but i g...got over it! i am g..glade i d..did t..too!

Ragnarok: -_- im not that stupid! bet they are discusting anyways!

_**~for the next question they have more in commen than Blackstar and Tsubaki for god sakes!~**_

Maka: its all about things you have in commen things you like about each other not about how different you are never focus on that thats how i burnt myself the one day trying to fight Free!

Everyone: good luck LTDS!

Kid: *walking back around freaking out*

BSL: *sigh* next set Kid!

Kid: what?

BSL: here *points to set of questions on a paper*

Kid: ok this next set is from: **Omega02x**

**Omega : ...**

**Sierra : Come on! Give it a go!**

**Omega : You're kidding me. How the hell am I supposed to make things appear out of thin air?**

**Sierra : The creator blood in you! A.R. put that in there!**

**A.R. : ...And I'm still regretting it.**

**Sierra : *Shoots an angry look at A.R.* Oh, shut it.**

**Omega : This is stupid... *Snaps his fingers and a giant candy cane appears* O_O *Snaps his fingers again and the candy cane disappears***

**Sierra : Thank god. The last thing we need is Katana eating THAT.**

**A.R. : ...Okay. Question time?**

**To Maka - If you had to tie your life to one thing (Meaning if the object is destroyed you die, and if you die the object is destroyed), what would it be?**

**To Soul - Did you ever want to learn how to wield yourself better?**

**To Kid - Is the infinity symbol symmetrical?**

**To Liz - Would you rather give up make-up or encounter Slender Man again?!**

**To Patti - Why?**

**To Random Almond Pack - YUM! *Starts eating the almonds inside the almond pack***

**A.R. : *Munching on almonds***

**Omega : Is he always like this?**

**Sierra : You should see him when all his favorite food is in one place...**

**Omega : ...Okay.**

**Sierra : We'll be back soon. Right after I finish beating some sense into our creator. *Grabs A.R. by the scruff of the neck and drags him out the door***

**Omega : *Follows* These guys are nuts...**

Katana: *comes running in* CAND- aww *walks off with her head down*

Everyone else: *sigh of relife*

Sibrina: here Ka- *disappeared*

BSL: thank god! ok Maka!

Maka: a book!

BSL: really!

Soul: well then!

Maka: ...

BSL: next! *roles her eyes*

Soul: ya it would be really useful!

Kid: *still panicing*

BSL: *sighs* next!

Liz: no make-up!

BSL: k next!

Patty: what?

Everyone: he left a question for a pack of almonds!

BSL: its A.R.! its not that shocking! have fun with that Sierra! (i wish i could help but gotta get Kid to shut up! before Kara-Sama wakes up and starts freaking out too!) Kid calm down not like you ment to hit her with the attack!

Kid: but i did hit her!

BSL: -_- (this is not going to be easy! well until next time BYE!)


	90. Chapter 87

_**CHAPTER 87!**_

BSL: well that took all night but i finally got Kid to calm down!

Azure: i didn't even have to worry about Kara-Sama she just healed!

BSL: you have me to thank for that! *smiles* ok lets start the questions! Hana! oh ya i guess i should tell everyone who she is! Hana is Gumirules25s OC she is from the Shugo Chara part of Fanfiction! so Hana come on out!

Hana: *opens the doors and walks in slowly and waves*

BSL: hi Hana! wanna read the questions!?

Hana: ok!

BSL: here *passes Hana the questions* the first one!

Hana: ok the first set is from: **Ashura's daughter**

**AD : We're back!**

**Crystal : *Still dragging Free around, but now he is in a frilly pink dress with a tiara* Come on puppy!**

**AD : ...Odd thing is, pink is her least favorite color...*Looks at Liz* I'm sorry that Mistress did that to you, I hate it when she does that...Oh, and she was right about making me mad, I'll kill you if you do! *Smiles, closes eyes, and tilts head to the side***

**Crystal : *A little girl walks in with PK, and Crystal starts laughing* It still hasn't worn off!?**

**PK : Crystal, don't make her-**

**Girl : *Starts crying* WHY IS SHE MEAN TO ME, I WANT MY PAPA!**

**PK : Too late...**

**AD : ...1 billion dollars to whoever can get who that girl is, you've all already met her...**

**Girl : *Sniffles and walks over to AD* Why is she mean to me?**

**AD : *Picks girl up* Because, she's stupid.**

**Crystal : HEY! *Girl starts laughing a bit* Grrr...*Pulls Free to the corner and ties him up to an unbreakable pole* STAY!**

**Ragan : *Comes out of Crystal's back and starts hitting her* CALM DOWN YOU LITTL-**

**Crystal : *Punches Ragan in the jaw* SHUT UP! *They start an all out brawl with each other***

**AD : ...Let's say the questions...**

**PK : I'll do them:**

**1. Chrona- Maybe you should take lessons on standing up to Ragnarok from Crystal...as soon as she calms down...**

**2. All- So, who do you think "Girl" is?**

**3. Liz- AD lives in that world that Mistress took you to...thoughts on this?**

**4. Kid- 8 has always been AD's favorite number, even before watching Soul Eater.**

**5. BSL- AD has a panic attack every time she goes home since you read her mind, does she have your word that you will keep "It" a secret for her?**

**6. Medusa- I have a Kishin Hawk friend, and she is hungry for a witch soul...**

**7. Omega- How long before your memory comes back, because you are making some of AD's OCs nervous.**

**8. Free- HAHA, how long before you want me to put you down pooch?! **

**Crystal : *Stops fighting, runs over to Free, and grabs his head* DON'T TOUCH MY PUPPY!**

**PK : *Laughing so hard that she is having trouble breathing***

**Girl : ...Why is she so immature?**

**AD : Um...she's a Kishin...**

**PK : Yep, and I am much more powerful then normal Kishin!**

**Girl : ...She's weird.**

**PK : Grrr... *Runs over and hits Girl in the face* SHUT UP!**

**Girl : *Tears up and starts to cry***

**AD : *Sighs and throws a candy bar to Girl, which she eats* Candy gets her to stop crying...*Watch beeps* Oh, got to go! Byez! *Runs out* **

**Everyone else : ...Bye! *OCs run after her***

BSL: welcome ba-

Katana: HI! *runs up to the girl jumping up and down*

BSL: *smiles* haha! Thats Katana for ya! always looking for a new friend! haha!

Free: *trying to get untied but failing* GAHH LET ME GO!

BSL: haha!

Free: -_- your dead when get out of this!

BSL: bring in on! *narrows her eyes*

Katana: PUPPY! *runs over to Free and pets him*

Free: *goes to bite Katana*

Katana: *arm turns into nunchucks and she smakes Free* BAD PUPPY! BAD, BAD, BAD *hits him in between yelling at him then skips off leaving an uncontious Free behind her still tied to the pole* lalalalala

Free: X_X

BSL: haha! thats what i was going to do if she didn't! so either way it would have happened! ummm lets just start the questions now!

Crona: uhh o..ok?!

Maka: oh i have a quess for the next! Karma?

Katana: are you rose?

BSL: ok next!

Liz: HOW CAN YOU STAND THAT PLACE!

Katana: *covers her ears*

Liz: oh sorry Katana! you would understand its a scarry place with ghosts and demons!

Zeta, Azure, and Yurei: HEY!

Akimi: *Stands there looking a little hurt then fades away*

Liz: *shaking in fear* AHHHHHHHH!

Katana: *presses harder on her ears*

Azure: well then! *sounds a little mad and hurt*

Zeta: RUDE!

Yurei: ya and you would think she would know that sinc-

Liz: *screaming her head off*

Yurei: -_- i mean come on my name is 'YUREI' FOR GOD SAKES! TRANSLATING TO 'GHOST'! *facepalm* shes not listening!

Liz: y..your GHOSTS!

Yurei: yes we are yureis!

Liz: wha?

Yurei: *sighs* this explain anything *fades away*

Liz: *shaking*

Yurei: *taps Liz on the shoulder* hello! *waves*

Liz: AHHHHHHHH!

Yurei: *looks like a normal human again* -_- well thats affensive! *smirks* time to enjoy life! *jumps into Lizs body and has her hit herself as he jumps out* Hahaha!

BSL: *holds out drumstick to Azure*

Azure: enchantment! *enchants the drumstick* do it!

BSL: *smashes the drumstick on Yureis head* DIE!

Liz: thanks! *rubbing her cheek*

BSL: i love hitting that creep!

Yurei: i can he- *gets hit with the drumstick again* X_X

BSL: ok next!

Kid: so there is a person here thats admires symmetry! ~i have symmetry fits like him! sometimes!~

BSL: my turn! fine i wont -_-

Medusa: AHHHHHHHH! *runs around screaming*

Katana: *uncovers her ears and her arm turns into nunchucks and she hits Medusa* QUIET!

BSL: haha! ok next! Omega is not here so skip his!

Free: X_X

Katana: do it now! he try to bite me!

BSL: if hes smart he wont try again!

Katana: ok! *skips over to the girl singing*

BSL: have to agree with AD here! she is crazy!

Katana: *arm turns back into nunchucks and she repeatitivly smacks PK with them* MEAN MEAN MEAN MEAN MEAN! NO TURN HER! MEANY! *continues hitting PK until she is uncontious* you ok? *turns to the girl*

BSL: lets move on!

Hana: ok the next set is from: **ReapaChop**

**Ahahaha!**

**Anya : RAWRZEZ**

**... Moving on.**

**Kara-Sama- *blush* Do you want to tell them or will I?**

**Soul... GIMME 5 BRO!**

**Everyone- SHINIGANGNAMI STYLE**

**Kid- Ah... two chapters till 88...**

**Maka- I have ur worst nightmare... *unveils Spirit clone* enjoy two Spirits...**

**Anya : Can I ask some?**

**Go ahead!**

**Anya : YAY!**

**Black Star- TEACH ME UR WAYS WISE ONE!**

**Mifune- Same as above.**

**Angela- AW SHES ADOWABLE! (Now kick yurei u know where for me) **

**Anyone else? Rose?**

**Rose : Ye k**

**Kid- *Messes room up* u know i hate symmetry bro...**

**Giriko- Die beeotch *DEATH CANNON***

**Crona- Chop fancies you**

**You are SO lucky Chop isn't here...**

**BSL- Remember our plan for Excalibur? U bring the tape...**

**Medusa- ... BASS CHOP! AMPLIFIED!**

**He that was fun... until later guyz! *dissappears leaving clone***

Liz: EEK! *runs off*

Everyone else: Hahahaha!

BSL: that was awesome! ok lets start the questions!

Kara-Sama: *blushes* i will

Everyone else: its obvious now!

BSL: haha!

Kara-Sama: BSL told you didn't she!

Everyone else: yep!

BSL: guilty! now lets move on! haha!

Soul: (um?) *high fives Reapa*

Kid: what?

Kara-Sama: haha!

BSL: nice! hahahaha!

?: *runs in and starts dancing to 'gandam style'*

BSL: O_O GET OUT! I NEVER SAID YOU COULD BE HERE! *throws drum stick at the random person* damn that kid!

Maka: who was he?

BSL: *sigh* im ashamed to say this but its my cousin! -_-

Everyone else: O_O

BSL: -_- ya! anyway movi-

Kid: YES ONE MORE CHAPTER!

BSL: someones overly excited!

Kara-Sama: never seen him so happy!

BSL: i know right!

Maka: O_O SOMEONE KILL ME!

Spirit clone: MAKA! *runs over and hugs Maka*

Maka: help!

Spirit: *runs over and hugs Maka too* MAKA!

Maka: T-T im going to die!

BSL: torchure for all of us! -_- mostly Maka though! and maybe Soul too!

Spirit clone: octopus head you stay away from my Maka! _**~who remembers that from the first episode?! i cant believe i still remember that haha! XD i just love Soul Eater so much!~**_

Soul: -_- creep!

Maka: *anger mark appears on her head* he is annoying! -_-*

BSL: *pulls out drumstick and smacks the spirit clone*

Spirit: my little Maka!

Lord Death: -_- *smashes his hand on to Spirits skull* you are strange!

BSL: lets move on!

Blackstar: what! how many times do i have to say that answer! LISTEN TO YOUR GOD!

BSL: *smiles*

Mifune: i will teach you starting tomarrow ok?!

Angela: *blushes*

Katana: what about me? *her eyes shimmer and she frowns*

BSL: (hahahaha! thats my niece alright!)

Angela: *kicks Yurei and frowns* awww!

BSL: (shit it didn't work! freakin Yurei! he has to be a yurei i mean really!) oh well next!

Kid: O_O NOOOO! *sits in corner crying and shaking*

BSL: Kara-Sama!

Kara-Sama: im on it! *Walks over to Kid and starts talking to him*

BSL: can i hit her can i hit her! wait again why am i asking! *smacks Rose with a drumstick and smiles* yay!

Giriko: WHAT!? *gets blown up*

BSL: dont worry he will be back to torchure some more!

Crona: *blushes* r..really!

BSL: and three two one*

Crona: *runs off* i cant handle that!

BSL: new it! im next HELL YA I REMEMBER how could i forget a chance to attack someone! im not stupid!

Kara-Sama: my annoying weapon!

BSL: aww thanks!

Kara-Sama: and stupid weap- *gets hit with a drumstick* o..ok i will shut up n..now! *sits in the corner sobbing next to Kid* life is horrible!

Kid: i know!

BSL:um ok then? i didn't even hit her ful blast! want me to!

Lord Death: *glares at BSL*

BSL: i wont i was kidding! ne- *watches Medusa* Hahaha!

Medusa: X_X

BSL: *smirks and stabs Medusa with an arrow* HELL YA! now lets finish this!

Everyone: SEE YA!

*computer turns off*


	91. Chapter 88 SYMMETRY!

_**CHAPTER 88! ~LOOKIE! its the 88 CHAPTER YAY! Kids gonna be happy~**_

Kid: YES! 88!

Kara-Sama: *smiles* (thats Kid for ya!)

BSL: ok who wants to read?

*nothing*

BSL: fine then i will pick! Soul!

Soul: cool! the first set is from: **Demonofhesilverstars**

**Demon:Hi ya'll! My dog is ok! I would actually kill myself if my dog was put down. :'( But he's good to go and happy once more! But he doesn't like his new harness.**

**Creep:*asleep on couch, snuggling a stuffed panda***

**SilverFang:She really likes pandas huh?**

**Demon:Yeah, hey check it out. *grabs shaving cream and a feather***

**Silver:She'll kill you, stop! *tries to get stuff away from Demon***

***can of shaving cream and feather land on Creep's head***

**Creep:*wakes up and rubs forehead* Shit! What just knocked me in the brain?**

**Demon:SILVER DID IT! *runs away like hell***

**Creep:*gets up and runs after Demon***

**Silver:Guess I'm doing the questions. *pulls out T-shirt cannon* Answer or these grenades are going in your ribcages! (Demon's orders.)**

**Soul- Okay, here's five pencils, two motorcycle wheels, a plank of wood, some rope, and three grenades. Figure out an elaborate prank to pull using these items.**

**Hiro- You are a pervert, true or false?**

**Blair- I think I see some wolves coming...**

**Free- Chase Blair with the other wolves that are headed this way.**

**Kid- *pulls out red spray paint can and marks a big bold 7 on your jacket* Don't try and hurt me, if you value being in one piece that is...**

**BSL- I recall a guest asking you to play 7 minutes in Heaven with Black*Star. Well, that was my friend Danica, whom we call Dani. She is a jerk sometimes, and loves to play awful pranks. I got her to tell me that she wrote that guest review, and she says she is never going to do it again, unless you ask.**

**And Lord Death- You never did dance the chicken dance. DO IT NOW! OR PREPARE TO BE BLASTED INTO PIECES! *readies T-shirt cannon filled with grenades* And come after me, and everyone in this room dies!**

**Demon:*returns with a knocked out and injured Creep in her arms* Never fight me, cause I always win!**

**Silver:Not even going to ask...**

**BOTH:BYE!**

Free: well you dont have to wear this!

BSL: shut up ya freak show!

Free: *shuts up*

Kara-Sama: aww you failed!

BSL: *mumbles* prank crazy!

Kara-Sama: pranks are fun!

BSL: ya i have to agree!

Kara-sama: thank you!

BSL: ok lets start the questions!

Mirina: come on shoot me with a grenade i dare you!

BSL: *sighs*

Mirina: it wont have any affect!

BSL: Soul start before my sister kills herself!

Soul: what kind of prank can you pull with that!

Kara-Sama: *smirks* i have the perfect prank!

Soul: go ahead!

Kara-Sama: *runs off*

BSL: oh god! haha! this is going to be interesting! oh well we will find out what she is up to later lets just move on with the questions!

Hiro: FALSE!

BSL: (yurei is the pervert!)

Blair: MEOW! *runs off*

BSL: haha!

Free: *trys to run but cant* -_-

Kid: O_O *starts sobbing in the emo corner*

Kara-Sama: *comes in* i fi- *charges at Silver* BSL NOW!

BSL: got it! *transforms* hehe!

Lord Death: Karatina no!

Kara-Sama: T-T fine! *sits in the corner next to kid*

BSL: (never said i couldn't hehe!) *smashes drumstick onto Silvers head* DIE! hehe!

Kara-Sama: T-T

BSL: oh come on shes gone for now! (NO I WILL NOT ASK! no affense to Blackstar!)

Lord Death: *sweatdrops* fine!

BSL: *trying to hold back laughter*

Lord Death: *starts doing the chicken dance*

Everyone: *starts laughing*

Lord Death: -_- (what is wrong with this person)

BSL: hehe! oh ya you always win Demon try fighting me!

Everyone else: NO!

BSL: T-T fine i wont! lets just move on! SOUL!

Soul: im on it im on it! the next set is from: **Omega02x**

**Sierra : We've got a problem.**

**Omega : What's that?**

**A.R. : Well, someone injected Vampire blood into me, so...**

**Omega : You're a vampire.**

**Sierra : More like he's obsessed with blood.**

**A.R. : Yup. Anyway, let's get some questions started before I slaughter everyone in this room in my thirst for blood.**

**To Soul - Have you ever felt a craving for flesh?**

**To Maka - What's your favorite color?**

**To Stein - Would you prefer me dissecting you and drinking all your blood, or giving up experimentation?**

**To Black Star - Do you know that if you jump too much, you could fracture your knee caps?**

**To Spirit - Your hair looks like blood... (OH CRAP!) *Starts attacking Spirit and drinking his blood* BLOOOOODDDD!**

**A.R. : *Attacking Spirit and drinking whatever blood comes out***

**Sierra : *Backs away***

**Omega : Gruesome...**

Everyone: O_O oh joy!

BSL: *sighs* lets start!

Soul: O_O (freak much!, BSL: ya!) STOP THAT!

BSL: thats no fun though!

Maka: its between red and Black!

Stein: -_- i wanna see what you can do!

BSL: *roles her eyes*

Blackstar: HA! you make me laugh!

Spirit: AHHHHHHHH!

Kara-Sama: O_O (im out!) *walks off*

BSL: of course nice going A.R. you scared my miester off! lets just move on hell with Spirit! Soul next set!

Soul: next set is from: **Dtksgirl**

**hi my name is dawn and then is stanley.**

**stanley:*shyly* h-hi**

**dawn:and were going to ask some questions.**

**maka, will you ever kiss soul?**

**stien, why are you so into dissection?**

**kid, *looks nervous* please dont hate me for this. Everyone i know hates me so much already, but... *grabbs him and kisses him then turns away blushing* oh god you hate me now i can tell. im so sorry. *tries not to cry***

**stanley: dont make sissy cry! *kicks kid in the shin***

**black*star, i really like your star birthmark**

**stien, who do you like better? Medusa or Marie?**

**Excalibar, i honestly think your..kinda cute. Annoying but cute.**

**crona, how do you deal with being so shy? And how do you covor up all the bruses Ragnorok gives you?**

**All, do you like me at all. I have practically no friends. Not even my father likes me or Stanly.**

**stanly:*Looks down* h-he calls me a bad boy and he hits me and-and.. *bursts into tears and Dawn picks him up***

**Dawn:I-I'm so sorry forr wasting your guyses time. Please dont bother with us.**

**Stanly:A-are they gonna h-hurt us t-too?**

**dawn:No stanly..at least i hope not. Okay bye guys.**

**dawn:oh and theres one last thing i forgot to ask.**

**lord death, can i uh..**

**stanly:can we hug you please?**

**dawn:s-stanly dont be so blunt about it!**

BSL: welcome!

Everyone else: HEY!

BSL: lets sta-

Katana: *runs up to Stanley and shakes his hand* HI!

BSL: (two friends Katana must be super happy!)

Katana: wanna be friends?! *jumping up and down*

BSL: *smiles* haha! ok lets start!

Maka: *blushes*

Soul: *blushes*

BSL: -_- (its so easy to tell they like each other!)

Stein: its interesting and you get to learn about the human body!

BSL: *sighs* (hes as messed up as Yurei! no Yurei is worse!) next!

Kid: O_O *in shock*

BSL: (cant say he hates you but watch out for CJ!)

Kid: oww that hurt!

BSL: (-_- your kidding me right!)

Blackstar: its a tattoo!

Stein: O_O

BSL: we all know that answer!

Stein: O_O (Marie, BSL: we all know that!) STOP THAT!

BSL: *smirks* nope! Marie!

Marie: O_O *blushes*

Stein: ...

BSL: *smirks* moving on! Excalibers not here again! ok then next!

Crona: i...i dont know!

Ragnarok: *come from Cronas back and starts bullying Crona* give me some food!

Crona: stop it i cant handle this everyday!

Everyone: you guys are cool!

BSL: nice questions!

Katana: who he i kill him! Who mess with you!

BSL: *smiles* (thats Katana!)

Katana: well who is he! where is he! i no let him hurt you no more!

BSL: (aww! thats Katana for ya!)

Lord Death: *stops dancing and tilts his head in confusion* your not afraid!?

Katana: i wanna hug! *spreads out her arms*

Lord Death: of course! *hugs Katana*

Katana: *Smiles and Hugs lord Death*

Lord Death: *releases Katana and hugs Stanley and Dawn*

BSL: ok lets move on do we have time for another set?

Soul: i.. i dont think so!

BSL: aww oh well until next time!

Everyone: BYE!

_**~yay i got a long chapter up sorry about the really short ones latly but i have so many things to get done lots of projects and so much freakin homework! DAMN YOU HOMEWORK!~**_


	92. Chapter 89

_**CHAPTER 89!**_

BSL: heya!

Everyone else: hey!

BSL: should we start?!

Maka: *still getting attacked by Spirit and the Spirit clone* -_- just start!

BSL: ok! Hiro wanna read?

Hiro: yes! the first set is from: **ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**ILSEK:AHHHH BLADE DID I SHOW YOU IT DID I DID I!?**

**Blade:Yes now shut up your too loud I bet you they can hear you**

**ILSEK:Sorry I am just so happy me ask question's first**

**To all-My Boyfriend Just GAVE ME A PROMISE RING ITS SO SHINY I 3 HIM SO MUCH (His Username well he doesn't have one so we are making one up and I just relized he is still here BBE:Hi i am ILSEK's boyfriend nice to meet you I am from Germany ILSEK:Yeahh he doesn't have a fanfic account so I made one up BBE:What does it stand for anyway ILSEK:Best boyfriend ever)**

**Maka-Here I will help you *Kills spirit clone* He was anyoing me to now how to kill the real spirit**

**Black*Star-My Nickname is Blue*Star I was going to write a fanfic where we are sibling's all my Bff's call me that Blue*star**

**All-I watched a dancing banana on youtube Peanut butter jelly time**

**ILSEK:BBE You want a go**

**BBE:Since you are the one that got me hooked on the show sure**

**All-How Do You Put Up With The World Always In Danger I mean doesn't it get annoying to never get a brake**

**To Black*star,Soul and Kid-Grab your partner we are going to have a tango compotion winner is the coolest symetracal God eva unless your scared meet me and ILSEK in the dance room after this chapter**

**BSL-Would you be willing to put resoultes in the next chapter you wouldn't want people to read this would you *holds diary***

**Blade:*sigh* I won't ask questions see ya later they going out for dinner**

Everyone: O_O loud much!

BSL: its not that loud! what ever!

Everyone: congrats!

BSL: Maka!

Maka: THANK YOU! *pulls out a book* Maka CHOP *smakes Spirit on the head with the hard coverd book* next!

Blackstar: what! O_O

BSL: ummm next!

Everyone: WHAT?

BSL: moving on!

Everyone: *shrugs*

Maka: donno! we just do and we do get brakes! just not at the same time!

Kid Blackstar and Soul: WHAT!

Kid: where's CJ?

BSL: she is training with Mifune!

Kid: im out than!

BBE: no pick a partner!

Kid: -_- NO!

BBE: pick!

Kid: FINE! um... (i dont know!, BSL: just dance with your sister for god sakes!, Kid: WHAT!, BSL: wanna dance with someone you dont like?, Kid: nope!) K...Kara-Sama?

Kara-Sama: O_O

BSL: *smirks* go!

Kara-Sama: O_O *walks over to Kid slowly*

Kid: *whispers to Kara-Sama* i dont like it anymore than you do!

Kara-Sama: *whispers back* donno about that because i hate you right now!

Mysti: *smiles and pulls out her camera and takes pictures*

Blackstar: BS- where is she!

Kara-Sama: she ran off! nothing personal! she cant dance!

BSL: niether can you Kara-Sama!

Kara-Sama: (shit busted!, BSL: yep!)

BSL: sorry! *voice fades*

Kara-Sama: -_- *disappears*

Kid: -_- now what!

Blackstar: donno!

Soul: i'm not dancing its un-cool!

Kallie: *glares at Soul*

Soul: O_O i mean i am not dancing it is un-cool!

Kallie: *stops glaring at Soul*

Soul: *sigh of relief* movin-

Blackstar: -_- that thing said "unless we are scared" i am not SCARED YA FREAK! _**~haha XD "it" nice!~**_

BSL: dont listen to it, it is just not as awesome Blackstar! _**~hehe "it" again! XD i am awesome!~**_

Blackstar: everyone knows i am the god! I AM NOT SCARED!

Soul: um next!

BSL: *appears* go ahead read it its not mine! *smirks*

Kara-Sama: *appears next to BSL* HEY THATS MINE! *steals back diary* freakin stalker!

BSL: hey thats my job! T-T next set!

Hiro: the next set is from: **yoshiman777**

***is currently cursing his luck, his life and the librarys stupid time limit for the computers* GAAAAH**

**yoshi; and to top it off olivias spell on DTP and lynda doesnt seem to be wearing off at all**

**olivia; maximum strength love spells dont just wear off silly :P**

**RLYM; its a sad day when your OCs become this ooc *points toward lynda and DTP***

**jenny; i think they look cute together XD**

**RLYM; lets just get to the questions already**

**yoshi; ok you do that ill try to make a max strength antilove potion for them**

**olivia; why do you want to undo some of my best work DX**

**RLYM; i shall ask the questions**

**1)all- i fear my computer has seen its last days T-T**

**2)ILSEK- :O you ship steika too *high five* steika forevah XD**

**yoshi; *is looking in a book of potions* ok i need to some help with this potion**

**3)soul- *plucks some hair* hair of albino**

**4)kid- *plucks a few hairs being carful to leave the symmetry* hair of shinigami**

**5)stein- *shows him the book* got any of these ingredient for the potion**

**sasha; *walks in* hey**

**RLYM; sorry sis outa time, till next time everyone**

BSL: well then! you have fun with that on to the questions!

Everyone: aww poor computer!

BSL: ILSEK is not here she left! along with the wacky person called her boyfriend! so next!

Soul: dude watch it not cool not cool at all!

Kid: whatch it! not funny!

Kara-Sama: *smacks yoshi on the back of the head*

Stein: *walks into his lab* let me see *comes out with his arms louded with jars of random things* here! *hands them to yoshi then walks back into his lab*

BSL: well next!

Hiro: the next set is from: **Omega02x**

**A.R. : I hate being a vampire...**

**Omega : You said that already.**

**A.R. : I don't care. I am SO killing Alucard.**

**Sierra : Who's he?**

**A.R. : Nevermind...**

**To Spirit (What's left of you) - ...Sorry.**

**To Stein - You really want to see what I can do?**

**To Maka - If your soul were a rose, what color would it be?**

**To Soul - Do you play Amnesia?**

**To All - JOIN THE DARK-SIDE! WE HAVE COOKIES :3 (Nah, just kidding...)**

**A.R. : Bye. *disappears***

BSL: i know who he it is! oh well lets just start the questions cause im not tellin!

Spirit: X_X

BSL: nice you got him to shut up!

Stein: *walks back out* what? maybe!? *does not sound sure*

Maka: a white rose! haha!

Soul: -_- im next! what? never heard of it!

Everyone: ...

Katana: COOKIES!

BSL: (nice going A.R.!)

Katana: GIVE ME COOKIE!

Everyone: ...

Mirina: Katana its bed time!

Katana: aww ok *puts her head down and walks off*

Mirina: *walks off with Katana*

BSL: and we have a comment

Hiro: from: **Dtksgirl**

**dawn : aww thank you all so much.**

**stanly : sure we can be friends katana. oh and sorry about kicking you kid.**

**dawn : bye!**

Everyone: WELCOME!

BSL: leave more questions! we always look forword to questions!

Katana: *comes running out* YAY!

Mirina: Katana!

Katana: gotta go! *runs back*

BSL: haha! my overly hyper niece!

Everyone: BYE!

BSL: ok next set!

Hiro: kay this set is from: **Ashura's Daughter**

**AD : *Walks in with Girl on her shoulders and a large 1 billion dollar check in hand* Congrats Maka, this little girl is Karma...**

**Karma : *Gets off AD's shoulders and stands up* Yep!**

**Crystal : *Helping Free wake up* Come on puppy...**

**PK : Why did you hit me!? *Goes to hit Katana, but Karma trips her and she face-plants into a wall* Ow...**

**Karma : You stay away from her you big bully!**

**AD : ...*Turns into demon form* Liz...you just insulted my home... **

**Maddy : So...right now my mom is younger than me...**

**AD : Gah, let's start the questions before someone loses an eye! *Glares at Liz***

**Karma : *Jumping up and down* Can I read them!?**

**AD : Uh, sure-**

**Karma : Thank you, thank you, thank you! Here are mine:**

**1. Ashura- *Walks over to Ashura and stretches out arms* Papa, up?**

**2. Spirit- Why you such a bad papa?**

**3. Death- Leave my papa alone!**

**AD : Um...ok...my turn:**

**4. Liz- *Vanishes and reappears behind Liz* Boo!**

**5. Maka- Are you going to buy a book store with the 1 billion dollars?**

**6. BSL- I made a pony that is just like Rainbow Dash!**

**Maddy : My turn:**

**7. Kid- It wasn't your fault ok? *Goes next to Kid* Kara-Sama is fine now.**

**8. Medusa- PK wasn't kidding about the hawk Kishin... *Points to open window where a weird hawk is perched* It's right there...**

**AD : Well, that's it!**

**Crystal : So, when will Karma turn back to normal?**

**AD : No clue, but we have to stop that vampire demon that bit A.R. then teamed up with D-A.R...**

**Crystal : So...no picnic?**

**Everyone but Crystal : Picnic?**

**Crystal : *Holds up a picnic basket* Picnic!**

**Everyone but Crystal : -_- *Walks out of the room***

**Crystal : *Shrugs, sets out picnic blanket and stuff, and starts eating* Yum!**

Maka: cool! *exepts the check and runs off* book store!

Everyone else: new it!

Katana: *comes running back in* i can stay up! YAY! Karma! *hugs Karma* thank! *smiles*

Liz: *shaking in fear*

BSL: ok? lets start! Ashura!

Ashura: wha?

BSL: pick her up!

Ashura: what no!

Katana: be nice or i hit you!

Ashura: no!

Katana: *arm turns into nunchucks* do it!

Ashura: (GOD dont tell me shes like her sister!, BSL: if she does not get her way then yes!) O_O *picks up Karma*

BSL: *sighs* next!

Spirit: X_X

BSL: he is Spirit! thats why!

Lord Death: ...

Liz: AHHHH! *jumps about five feet in the air* DONT DO THAT!

BSL: AWESOME! Rainbow Dash is awesome!

Kara-Sama: anyone know what they are talking about?

Everyone but BSL and AD: *shakes their heads*

Kara-Sama: didn't think so!

Kallie: KARATINA!

Kara-Sama: Shut up!

Kid: yes it was!

Kara-Sama: knock it off or i am throwing you out the window!

Kid: O_O

Kara-Sama: it wasen't your falt!

Kid: *puts his head down* yes it was!

Kara-Sama: thats it im going to throw you out the window Kid!

Kid: T-T

Kara-Sama: im not kidding!

BSL and AD: *randomly talking about MLP*

Kara-Sama: come on Kid! *holds out her hand and pulls Kid to his feet* now next que-

Medusa: AHHHHHHHH! *running around in circles*

everyone else: BYE!

Medusa: AHHHHHHHH! *Still rinning around in circles panicing*

Kara-Sama: -_- a picnic! really! *sighs* by-

*computer shuts off*


	93. Chapter 90

_**CHAPTER 90! ~HOLLY SHIT! ok ok i have good news! i am going to be on youtube! my concert is coming up its tomorrow! cant wait! YAY! so look me up on Youtube! XD if my sister remembers to bring my mom her camera back!~**_

BSL: OH MY FREAKING GOD! CHAPTER 90! just wait until the 100 chapter just ten more chapters! YAY! bet you guys are'nt as excited as me! hehe! i am just so freaking excited! CANT WAIT! ok ok lets start the questions! so wh-

Everyone else: can we say hi at least?!

BSL: oh ya!

Everyone: HI!

BSL: okletsstart!

Kara-Sama: BSL calm down!

BSL: i cant!

Kara-Sama: *turns to face Sibrina*

Sibirina: O_O *runs off amazingly fast*

Kara-Sama: she gave you a Caf-Pow didn't she!

BSL: NOPE!

Kara-Sama: what?

BSL: she did not me a Caf-Pow not this time!

Kara-Sama: then why so hyper!

BSL: because i cant wait until tomarrow why cant it be 6:30 tomorrow already DAMN YOU TIME!

Kara-Sama: why?

BSL: my concert! come on keep up Kara-Sama!

Kara-Sama: thats right your concert is tomorrow!

BSL: DUH! ok lets start the faster we finish the faster it will be tomorrow! um um um um... YOU READ! *points at Giriko*

Giriko: WHAT NO!

BSL: DO IT!

Giriko: O_O ok! (punch her in the face)

BSL: *punches Giriko in th face* you where thinking about punching some girl in the face so i did it for you! haha! hurry up and read the first damn set!

Giriko: damnit i think you broke my nose!

BSL: GOOD! Haha!

Kara-Sama: (and i thought giving her a Caf-Pow was complete danger! i was wrong concerts are danger too!)

BSL: READ GOD DAMNIT!

Giriko: ok im going to read the first set! its from: **ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**Blade:Waz up people I am here alone cause-**

**Momo:BLADE,BLADE I HAD 200 CANDY CANES YAHOO**

**Blade:Didn't need that ear sorry for anyone who just lost hearing**

**Momo:ME FIRST**

**TO PATTY-HERE *HANDS 200 CANDY CANES* LETS PLAY**

**TO BSL- KNOW WHERE I CAN GET SOME ENERGY DRINKS (ILSEK:Don't you think you have enough energy? Momo:I THOUGHT YOU WERE ASLEEP ILSEK:Well I can't sleep with you making noise)**

**Blade:Since ILSEK is back i will go next**

**To BSL-You are so lucky MY AUNTIE IS MEDUSA THE SPIDER LADY'S MY MOTHER**

**To Medusa-Hiya auntie I hate/love you**

**To soul-Have you ever heard of mass effect If you haven't You Suck if you have you rule But if you haven't Die *holds gun to head***

**ILSEK:Me next**

**To RYLM-YEAH MAKA AND STIEN NEED TO BE TOGETHER um maka's coming to maka chop us *puts up shield* let's hope she can't break this**

**To all-My so-called friend showed my love poems to my boyfriend I WAS SO IMBARRSED**

**To soul-Carrie Underwood rules**

**To Maka-Kelly Clarkson rules**

**To Kid- Taylor Swift Rules**

**Blade:Was that questions or singer reviews**

**ILSEK:A little of both**

**Momo:BYE-BYE BILLY BOB JOE JR. thats your nickname all of you**

**Blade and ILSEK:MOMO STOP THAT WE GOTTA GO TO THE UNDERWORLD TO FIGHT ZOMBIE'S**

**Momo:Okay I will bring you a zombie liz *Skips away to underworld passage***

**Blade and ILSEK:0_0 We need to get her medication *fallows***

Everyone but BSL and Justin: keep it down! *Covers there ears*

BSL: oh come on its not that loud!

Kara-Sama: take off your headset!

BSL: the music is not playing! if it was playing this is all you would hear! *turns on music and _"butterfly on your right shoulder"_ is heard through out the city and BSL starts singing in japanese*

_"(migi kata ni murasaki choucho) (kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de) (setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru) (hibiku piano) fukyou waon_

_migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu shita kono heya no sumi de setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru hibiku piano fukyou waon_

_warui yume ni unasareta watashi wo hayaku okoshite donna koto demo hajimari wa sasai na koto deshou? doko ga ii ka nante kikarete mo komaru kirei na yoru ni modowasareta mama yukue fumei dakara_

_nagai matsuge mikkadzuki airain mabuta ni nosete hikaru rippu_

_migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru hibiku piano fukyou waon_

_(fukyou waon) (ga suki de) (maru de...ma-ma-maru de) (wa kono heya no sumi de) (maru de...ma-ma-maru de) (fukyou waon)_

_kizuguchi kara tokedashita mono wa aijou sore tomo aa..._

_koukai wa shinu hodo shiteru sono bun dake kaikan wo yobisamasu kurui dashita watashi wo tomete isshun de raku ni shite yo_

_dakiyosete yuganda karada umeru no wa anata shika inai sou deshou? Wakatteru kuse ni kyoukaisen tokku ni koeteru_

_migikata ni murasaki choucho kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru hibiku piano fukyou waon_

_migikata no murasaki choucho (kisu wo shita kono heya no sumi de) setsunai to iu kanjou wo shiru (hibiku piano)_

_fukyou waon"_

Everyone else: she can speak japanese?

BSL: i can only sing in Japanese!

Kara-Sama: ...

BSL: oh my god! i..i just sang infront of people MEEP! *disappears*

Kara-Sama: about time she relizes that she sang! well lets start!

Patty: YAY! *gets covered in candy* HAHA!

Katana: CANDY!

Everyone else: O_O *backs up slowly*

Katana: can i have a candy cane Patty?

Patty: OK! *hands Katana a candy cane*

Katana: YAY! *hugs Patty* thank you! *opens candy cane*

Patty: welcome! *opens candy cane*

Katana and Patty: *eats candy cane*

Katana: *runs around like crazy*

Patty: *laughing*

BSL: *voice is heard but is not in sight* you would think Patty would be more hyper!

Liz: she is always hyper!

BSL: -_- we all know that!

Mysti: so much for trying to get her to go to sleep!

Mirina: ya!

BSL: what should we do before Katana destroys Gallows Manor after Kara-Sama just destroyed it!

Kara-Sama: T-T dont remind me!

BSL: i still dont get why i am being punished for you destroying Gallows Manor AGAIN!

Kara-Sama: donno!

BSL: T-T its not right!

Kid: Father what did they do?

BSL: -_- i did nothing! NOTHING PEOPLE!

Kid: O_O

Kara-Sama: -_-

Lord Death: we could go with the advanced punishment Alison told me about!

BSL: Kid blows up the temple of Anubis and gets his collected souls tooken but we might have to rebuild Gallows Manor! you people make no sense!

Kid: T-T dont remind me!

Kara-Sama: T-T it is depressing!

BSL: T-T i dont get why i am being punished!

Kara-Sama: donno!

BSL: oh well -_- lets move on! why would that be luck?

Medusa: go away kid!

Soul: O_O i've heard of it!

Blade: *puts the gun down* good!

Soul: (no i haven't!)

Maka: Maka CHOP *smashes books on RLYM and ILSEK smashing right through the shield* i dont think so! *puts the books away* move on!

BSL: thats why you never leave things where others can find them! (i dont write so i dont have to worry about it! XD haha!)

Maka: next!

BSL: who put you in charge!

Maka: *shrugs* donno!

Mirina: *walks in* ATTENTION

Everyone: *lines up and salutes*

BSL: *jumps down and salutes*

Mirina: at ease soldiers! haven't lost your tuch yet!

BSL: thats because thats all you teach in class! next question!

Soul, Maka, and Kid: ... ok then?

Everyone: we never agreed to that nick-name!

BSL: oh say hi to Madason for me!

Everyone else: well BYE!


	94. sorry no chapter today!

BSL: *sounds pissed* DAMNIT! *starts destroying everything in sight*

Everyone: O_O (RUN!)

BSL: GOD DAMNIT! HES DEAD!

Mirina: *comes walking in behind BSL and sweatdrops*

Mysti: whats with her?

BSL: DAMNIT! HE'S DEAD! I'M GOING TO MURDER HIM!

Mina: BSL dont talk like that!

BSL: WHY SHOULDEN'T I!

Mirina: He's your brother!

BSL: POINT IS! *still destroying everything in sight*

Mirina: not his falt!

BSL: Oh its not his falt he promised he would be here for my first concert of the year and he's NOT! *sounds pissed*

Mirina: calm down! there will be other concerts!

BSL: ITS THE FIRST CONCERT OF THE YEAR AND HE IS NOT HERE DONT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! *her hair flames and her dress goes black and rips at the bottom and her pupils turn to musicnotes* DAMN HIM!

Mirina: (help!)

BSL: *kills Ashura in one attack* DAMN HIM DAMN HIM DAMN HIM DAMN HIM!

Sibrina: BSL come on we have to do your hair!

BSL: O_O what! NO DOINT TUCH MY HAIR!

Sibrina: GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!

BSL: NO!

Mirina: BSL NOW!

BSL: DAMN YOU PEOPLE!

Sibrina: BSL COME ON!

BSL: YOUR FREAKIN INSANE!

Sibrina: BSL GOD DAMNIT GET DOWN HERE!

BSL: DAMN YOU!

Sibrina: BSL COME ON!

BSL: DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT!

Mirina: BSL COME ON!

BSL: NO!

Mirina: GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!

BSL: DAMN YOU!

Kara-Sama: BSL come on!

BSL: -_- Damnit! im going to be late! *stops destroying things and runs out the door*

Mirina: *sigh of relief* thanks Kara-Sama!

Kara-Sama: welcome!

Mirina and Sibrina: *runs after BSL*

Kara-Sama: well BYE! *makes a peace sign*


	95. Chapter 91

_**CHAPTER 91! ~NOOOOOOOO i didn't even get a chapter up yesterday T-T i suck! im so sorry!~**_

BSL: DAMN HIM!

Mirina: give up on him BSL!

BSL: why should I! I should be able to trust my brother! but I cant! its not right! not at all! its not right! *kills Medusa in one attack*

Mirina: BSL come on you have another preformance today!

BSL: (damnit she remembered!)

Mirina: BSL COME ON!

BSL: I am not going through that again!

Liz: but make-up is fun!

BSL: not if Sibrina and Mirina do it!

Liz: but it sounds fun!

BSL: its not!

Mirina: oh come on BSL!

BSL: -_- (damnit!) *sighs* FINE! make it fast!

Mirina: BSL I will do what I want!

BSL: says who!?

_**ABOUT TWO HOURS LATER!**_

Mirina: *smiles* we did it!

BSL: im not going anywhere!

Mirina: GET OUT HERE!

BSL: NO!

Sibrina: come on BSL!

BSL: NO!

Mirina: BSL your going to be late!

BSL: -_- damnit! *walks out with her hair up and in a ponytail stiff as a board* -_- I look horrible!

Mirina: you look fine!

BSL: no I dont! but im leaving *walks off*

_**ABOUT SIX HOURS LATER!**_

BSL: -_- *walks in with her hair down* thank god!

Mirina: what did you do!

BSL: I took my hair down!

Mirina: after all the time Sibrina spent on it!

Everyone else: ...

BSL: yep!

Sibrina: *walks in* BSL what did you do!

BSL: -_- im not answering that again! lets start the questions! hey Dawn wanna read?

Dawn: ok

BSL: here *hands Dawn the list of questions and points at the first set* this one first!

Dawn: ok the first set is from: **Ashura's Daughter**

**Karma : *Sniffles* Why is daddy so mean all of the sudden, he used to be so nice to me... **

**AD : Wait, if Karma was returned practically to a normal human...Karma, how old are you? **

**Karma : Um... *Starts counting on her fingers* one...two...three...I'm nine! *Holds up nine fingers* **

**AD : Crap...how much longer before you turn ten? **

**Karma : Um, a few weeks I think... **

**PK : Wait, she said nine and a few weeks to her birthday...O.O Crap! **

**Crystal : *Wakes Free up* PUPPY! *Hugs Free* **

**PK : *Walks over to Crystal, grabs her by the front of her shirt, and throws her against the wall* YOU BETTER TURN HER BACK! **

**Crystal : Huh, why? **

**AD : Because, Karma had heart problems since she was born, the doctors all said she would die the day she turned ten, that is why Ashura turned her into a Kishin, it kept her alive! **

**Crystal : o.o ... **

**PK : *Drops Crystal and she lands on Free's tail* You idiot! **

**Karma : Huh, what's going on? **

**AD : Um, nothing Karma, go and play with Katana. **

**Karma : K! *Runs over to Katana* **

**Crystal : I'll do my questions... **

**1. Medusa- *The Kishin hawk starts chasing you around* ...good luck... **

**2. Stein- Um, you wouldn't happen to know how to reverse the effects on Karma would you? **

**3. Ashura- You better be nice to Karma, at this age she really thinks of you as her father... **

**AD : My turn, oh, hold on! *Runs over to the door and pulls in a Spirit clone* Now Maka, before you attack, let me do my questions! **

**4. Maka- This clone is really the anti form of your dad: He doesn't chase every woman he sees, he is highly respectable, and he knows what you like. **

**5. BSL- Thanks for approving this clone, I will not even say the dare I had for you. **

**6. Stein- Don't even try to dissect this clone, he will not let you and he is strong enough to beat you without a meister. **

**A-Spirit : May I do some questions? **

**AD : Sure! **

**A-Spirit : Thank you. **

**7. Maka- *Walks over to Maka and hands her a book that she has always wanted but could never find in stores or libraries* Here you go Maka, I hope you like it. **

**8. Soul- *Walks over to Soul and whispers* You better be nice to my daughter Soul... **

**A-Spirit : Well, that is it for me, anyone else? **

**AD : No time, we have to find a way to turn Karma back soon, not to mention dealing with Alucard... *Runs off* **

**PK : I'll stay here with Karma... **

**Crystal : *Drags Free with her* Come on puppy, we need your help! *Runs off along with the other OCs, except for Karma and PK* **

**Karma : I still don't know what is going on... **

**PK : It's best if you don't...**

Katana: you big meanny you are going to make her cry *arm turns into nunchucks and she yells at Ashura* MEANNY *smakes Ashura over the head with the nunchucks*

Free: *wakes up* (Damnit she hasen't left yet!)

BSL: AD keep it do-

Katana: *eyes start to shimmer and tears run done her cheeks as she runs off*

BSL: now you've done it!

Kallie: i got her! *runs after Katana*

Mysti: *runs after Kallie and Katana*

BSL: watch what you say AD!

Kallie: got her! it was easy! i just told her i know where the candy is!

Maka: you didn't really tell her did you!?

Kallie: nope!

Katana: *walks in* tell me what? *wipes tears from her eyes*

Kallie: nothing Katana!

Katana: ok! *sniffles*

Free: GET OFF!

Katana: *covers her ears* loud!

BSL: *smacks Free to get him to shut up*

Free: *shuts up*

Katana: *uncovers her ears* ok! *takes Karmas hand and runs off* hehe!

Medusa: AHHHHHHHH! *running from the kishin hawk*

Stein: no! but i have one way *pulls out a scalpel*

Katana: *runs over smakes Stein* NO BAD *and runs back to play with Karma*

BSL: she told you! haha!

Mirina: i might be able to find something out without dissecting her! Zeta, Azure lets go! *runs off*

Azure: got it! *runs off after Mirina*

Zeta: k! *runs after Azure and Mirina*

BSL: ok while they do that lets continue!

Ashura: why should i!

Katana: *walks over* if you dont i will kill you got it!

BSL: thats why!

Ashura: why should i care bet you can't!

Kallie: DAMN YOU ASHURA!

Katana: Sissy! shhh!

Kallie: right!

BSL: shes my niece Ashura you really wanna go there!

Ashura: O_O oh god!

Katana: hehe! *skips back over to Karma and starts playing*

BSL: back t-

Maka: WHAT! fine i will *trying to keep herself from attacking AD and the Spirit clone*

BSL: on with the questions!

Maka: what?

BSL: *reads Makas question over*

Maka: *smiles* YAY!

BSL: *holds up a peace sign* welcome and thank you!

Everyone else: eh?

BSL: nothing! ok next!

Stein: O_O really!

A-Spirit: yes!

Stein: im out of here! *walks into his lab and closes the door*

BSL: ok then moving on!

Maka: oh my god thank you! *hugs A-Spirit*

Spirit: *walks in* O_O WHO IS THAT *sythe blades come from his body*

Maka: NO!

Spirit: *sythe blades disappear* damnit!

BSL: next!

Soul: yes i will!

A-Spirit: good!

Everyone else: good luck

BSL: if anyone can find a way to fix this its Azure, Zeta, and Mirina can! so dont worry about that! and good luck with Alucard!

Free: HELP!

BSL: um no!

Free: DAMN YOU PEOPLE!

BSL: shut up!

Katana: don't worry Karma! *smiles hideing that she is scared*

BSL: lets just move on to the next set! Dawn!

Dawn: next set is from: **yoshiman777**

**olivia; *setting mistletoe up in the closets***

**yoshi and RLYM; how did we not see this one coming -_-'**

**olivia; dont even think of taking them down either :P**

**yoshi; why must you keep causing trouble -_-'**

**olivia; maybe i should throw you in one of the closets**

**yoshi; . . . your bluffing**

**olivia; oh am i *throws yoshi in closet then throws eruka in with him* XD**

**RLYM; -_-' lets just get to the questions already (and maybe some dares)**

**1)maka and soul- i just realized your eye colors are the same as the two main christmas colors XD**

**2)kid- did you enjoy chapter 88 while it lasted**

**3)BSL- i dare you to take all the kids to a candy store (let the destruction rain down on the town MWAHAHAHA)**

**4)spirit- heres a ticket to hawaii, take a vacation (noone tell him that the clown convention is there)**

**sasha; *walks in* can i ask some**

**RLYM; no -_-**

**olivia; let her**

**RLYM; no**

**sasha; fine then *smirk* hey olivia wanna team up**

**olivia; sure**

**RLYM; ok you could ask some O_O**

**sasha; too late *removes the magic supressor on olivia***

**olivia; yay XD sasha your my new best friend**

**RLYM; shit this is bad (yaoi queen plus witch of the heart equals big trouble)**

**5) all the guys- RUN FOR YOUR LIVES O_O**

**RLYM; *dissapears so fast he leaves a dust cloud lookalike behind***

BSL: *taking the mistletoe down as Olivia puts it up* haha! to late! *smirks and disappears* on with the questions! Haha! nice! ok on to the questions! MAKA, SOUL GO ITS YOUR TURN! now go! come on we are running out of time here peoples!

Maka: haha! they are!

Soul: *shrugs* it's cool!

BSL: it is cool! haha! ok next!

Kid: YES!

BSL: (i will take them but you have to deal with them later ok good! haha!)

Spirit: YA! *runs off* gotta pack!

BSL: (this is going to be funny!) *disappears*

All the guys: O_O we are dead!

BSL: oh come on they are not that scary!

Soul: O_O they are freaky!

BSL: oh come on! they are not that scary! for god sakes! i could kill her in one shot if needed!

Kara-Sama: *sighs* dont kill anyone BSL!

BSL: aww why not? oh whatev- oh i dont think so! *waves her hand and RLYM appears again* i can do this all day! so just stay! well le-

Everyone: SEE YA!


	96. Chapter 92

_**CHAPTER 92! ~OMD i was so happy earlier that i finally got what i wanted for Christmas and couldn't wait to open it and i opened it and there it was a BLACKSTAR HAT YAY! I AM SO FREAKING HAPPY!~**_

BSL: YO PEOPLES!

Everyone else: HEYA!

BSL: ok lets start! you read! *points at Lord Death?*

Lord Death?: ...

BSL: read!

Kid: BSL!

BSL: what!

Kid: thats rude!

BSL: so? come on read!

Lord Death?: rude much!

Kid: agreed father!

Lord Death?: Hahaha!

Kid: what? *shocked*

Lord Death?: *takes off mask to reveal Kara-Sama* hi!

BSL: i am loving doing that now! its so freakin fun!

Kara-Sama: i have to agree it is fun! haha!

Kid: O_O

BSL: ok Kara-Sama wanna read?

Kara-Sama: k! the first set is from: **Omega02x**

**A.R. : I still need blood, and this is going to be one long session...**

**Omega : I'll start...**

**To Maka - Novels or picture books?**

**To Soul - Happiness or Coolness?**

**To Tsubaki - Would you prefer Crona as a boy or a girl?**

**To Justin - What happens when you take off your earphones?**

**Sierra : My turn.**

**To Azusa - Stop kicking me when I'm listening to music! It's annoying!**

**To Justin - Just how many songs have you listened to?**

**To Mirina - Why lead an army? It's better to be a soldier than a leader...**

**To Spirit - Would you STOP looking at most of us like that?!**

**A.R. : Alpha, you want to ask?**

**Alpha : No, thanks.**

**A.R. : Oh, okay.**

**Mary : May I?**

**A.R. : ...Okay.**

**Mary : Okay.**

**To Katana - Have you noticed that candy seems to make us indestructible?**

**To Sibrina - Why do you keep giving us candy if you know it's bad for us?**

**To BSL - Why do you always scare people? (I'm not scared. Why? Because I'M A KISHIN! Or at least partly...)**

**To Maka - Have you noticed that when you're fighting, you seem to defy the laws of physics?**

**A.R. : Who's next?**

***Awkward silence***

**A.R. : ...I guess it's my turn.**

**To Stein - Have you noticed that you don't turn your screw as much as you used to?**

**To Spirit - Once again, I'm sorry... ...Mostly. *Evil grin***

**To Soul - Blood tastes nice.**

**To BSL - Would you believe me if I said that I don't eat almonds that much anymore?**

**To Stein - Why do you rarely use scalpels as a weapon?**

**To All - What would you say if I said that Stein dissected you all in your sleep?**

**A.R. : Alright, that's it. *Disappears***

**Omega : I've got to get ready. Bye. *Walks out with everyone in pursuit***

BSL: yes it is going to be a long session! -_- just start!

Maka: NOVALS!

BSL: well then!

Soul: *shrugs* both!

BSL: -_- what ever next!

Tsubaki: Crona is my friend it does not matter if Crona is a boy or a girl!

Justin: *yells over his music* NOTHING! I CAN JUST HEAR YOU BETTER!

Everyone else: *sweatdrops*

Azusa: i am next well learn to listen!

Dakota: im with Sierra on this!

Justin: YA!

BSL: ya!

Azusa: ...

BSL: what cant talk?

Azusa: oh shut up!

BSL: nope! now, lets continue!

Justin: I DONT KNOW! *still yelling over the music he is listening to* A LOT!

Mirina: I am next! haven't you ever heard the saying "be a leader not a follower"!?

BSL: i can answer that she likes bossing people around!

Mirina: i do not!

BSL: *glares at Mirina* yes you do!

Mirina: what even next question!

BSL: *smirks* (told ya!)

Spirit: *looking in the window*

BSL: *sighs and throws a drumstick through the window and hits Spirit then waves her hand and the window is fixed* now moving on!

Katana: Ya! hehe!

BSL: no more candy Katana!

Katana: aww!

Sibrina: I am next! Well I thought it would be nice.

BSL: *shrugs* I just like being feared!

Maka: ya it's strange I really dont know how i do it!

Stein: I am next! yes but i only do it when i need power!

Spirit: ya right A.R.!

Soul: what?

BSL: you heard him! now my turn! I might!

Stein: I use them as weapons all the time!

Everyone else: O_O FREAK!

Stein: ...

Everyone else: *attacks Stein*

*computer shuts down*


	97. Chapter 93 happy merry Christmas eve!

_**CHAPTER 93!**_

BSL: heya!

Everyone else: HI!

BSL: ok lets star-

*a little boy comes running in*

?: come on!

BSL: -_-

?: come on you promised!

BSL: i never promised anything!

?: yes you did!

BSL: -_- no i didn't!

?: ya you did!

BSL: -_- nope!

?: please!

BSL: *sighs* fine lets go!

Katana: I wanna come!

?: yay! *runs off with Katana following*

BSL: -_- got to go deal with him

Everyone else: who is he?

BSL: that annoying little boy is my nephew! well see ya later! *walks off after the little boy* (man is he annoying!)

Everyone else: oh!

Kara-Sama: *sighs* lets just start! JB read

JB: -_- i want coffee!

Kara-Sama: to bad read!

JB: T-T fine! the first set is from: **Dtksgirl**

**Dawn : Carlisa please don't do this. Your going to embaress me and annoy everyone**

**Carlisa : Oh come on im not that bad**

**dawn : yes you are**

**carlisa :...so? Anyway im carlisa, dawns only friend.**

**dawn : I never even asked to be her friend. The moment she saw me she just hugged me to death and said we were best friends. T-T**

**Carlisa : yea good times. Anyway i have some questions for you guyz.**

**Tsubaki, are you willing to fight BSL for Black*star?**

**BSL, are you willing to fight Tsubaki for Black*star?**

**Black*star, who do you like better. Tsubaki or BSL?**

**Maka, do you think you'll ever forgive your dad for cheating on your mom?**

**Lord death, How was Kid born..or made..or something? I GOTZ TO KNOW!**

**Blair, can i borrow Soul for awhile? Remember shareing is careing.**

**Lord death, what do you look like without your mask and cloak?**

**Asura, I can't deny this. I think your kinda cute.**

**All boys, I dare you to put on these sunglasses *hands out pairs of sunglasses* and do gungdam style.**

**All, group photo time! *Holds out a camara and makes them all take a group photo against there will***

**Carlisa : Okay thats all the questions i have for now. Bye! *Quickly runs off before they notice that she took all the boys shirts and gave Kids shirt to Dawn***

**Carlisa : *Drools over B*S shirt* so hawt.**

**Dawn : *Blushes and quickly covers face as blood gushes out nose* G-gomen! (sorry) I told her not to come! Bye! *realizes that Kids pants and boxers are now on her lap as well and blood erupts from her nose as kid screams and carlisa laughs maniaclly***

Kara-Sama: O_O freaky much! oh what ever lets start!

Blackstar: Your god thought he explained this earlier!

Kara-Sama: SHUT U- *gets knocked out by a drumsticks* X_X

Mysti: O_O i think BSL is close!

Maka: im next! answer is NO NEVER!

Spirit: T-T

Mysti: *sighs* next!

Kid: O_O

Lord Death: w-

Kid: Father no!

Lord Death: why not!?

Kid: Father!

Lord Death: ok! i won't!

Kid: *sigh of relief* thank you father (it's just embarressing having him talk about that!)

Blair: no my little sythe boy *ya know what she does!*

Soul: *nose bleed*

Maka: Maka CHOP *smacks Soul with her hard cover book* move on!

Lord Death: sorry but i am not in the mood to be talking about that!

Maka: (whats going on with Lord Death?!)

Ashura: I AM NOT CUTE!

All the guys: NO! *glasses randomly appear on them* what the?

Everyone else: *shrugs*

Maka: they are not going to sing or dance lets leave them alone! so next!

Kara-Sama: *jumps up and knocks out Carlisa* I DONT THINK SO! HELL NO THERE IS NO WAY IN THE WORLD YOU WILL GET ME TO TAKE A PICTURE!

Everyone else: O_O she does not like her picture tooken does she?!

*drumstick comes from nowhere and smacks Carlisa*

Carlisa: X_X

Kara-Sama: O_O shes still around here!

*the guys shirts appear back on them*

Kara-Sama: man is she a freak or what!?

Everyone else: SHE IS A FREAK! SEE YA! *attacks Carlisa*


	98. Happy holidays peoples!

_**HAPPY HOLIDAYS PEOPLES!**_

BSL: hey sorry we have no time to answer questions today sorry!

Katana: come on! *pulls lightly on BSLs arm* come on!

BSL: ok ok i'm coming!

Kallie: it is i am!

BSL: -_- oh well! *picks up Katana* lets go!

Katana: YAY!

BSL: *walks off*

Everyone: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	99. Chapter 94

_**CHAPTER 94!**_

BSL: HEY! *holds up a peace sign*

Everyone else: HI!

BSL: ok well sorry about not answering anyones questions yesterday so lets start um Lord Death wanna read?

Lord Death: okie dokie the first set is from:** ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**Momo:HELP AFTER WE DEFEATED ALL THE ZOMBIE'S BLADE AND ILSEK GOT ME MEDICATION QUESTIONS**

**PATTY AND KATANA WANNA COME OVER TO MY HOUSE *wispers* i know were the candy is**

**LIZ I BROUGHT YOU BACK 100 LIVE ZOMBIE'S YOUR WELCOME**

**MAKA HOW DO YOU AND SOUL MAKE-OUT WITH TONGUE LOL**

**Blade and ILSEK:GET BACK HERE MOMO**

**Momo:I AM OUT PEACE *leaves***

***blade and ILSEK enter both looking pissed of out of there mind***

**Blade:OMD LOOK AT THE QUESTIONS SHE ASKED**

**ILSEK:How bad can ot be? *reads* -_- NO MORE SUGAR FOR HER**

**Blade:-_-The sad thing is we both kinda expected something like this *sigh***

**ILSEK:I will ask some questions**

**BSL WINTER BREAK**

**Liz *sigh waves arms and zombie's disappear* Better**

**Maka Don't get pissed but we all want to know the answer to Momo's question right Kid,liz,Patty,black*star,Tsubaki, Lord death,BSL,Everyone else?**

**Blade:Okay I Will go**

**Auntie medusa I don't like you and me being related as much as you so welcome to my world**

**Blade:Let's find momo**

***Blade and ILSEK leave***

***momo comes***

**Momo:WAIT I FORGOT**

**Soul PINK HAIR DYE *Puts dye on Soul* 0-0 LOL ) You look Stupid its so funny *laughs with patty and katana***

***blade and ILSEK walk in***

**Blade:MOMO THERE YOU ARE WE WERE-*stops***

**ILSEK:Found her-*stops***

**Both:0_0 soul-What-is-with-the-hair**

**Momo:BYE MORE ZOMBIE'S FOR LIZ *100000 zombie's appear***

BSL: um whats the problem i dont understand at all!

Katana: YAY CANDY!

Patty: CANDY!

BSL: Katana no candy!

Katana: but auntie!

Mirina: no candy Katana!

Katana: awww ok!

Liz: Patty no!

Patty: it'll be fine sis!

Liz: z...z...ZOMBIES! AHHHHHHHH! *start running around freaking out*

Maka and Soul: WHAT!

Everyone else: (they are not going to answer! darn!)

BSL: HELL YA!

Liz: *stops running around* THANK YOU!

Maka: TO LATE IM ALREADY PIS- *gets knocked out by Kallie*

Kallie: it is i am!

Medusa: shut up kid whats your name... Blade? what ever shut up

Everyone else: uh ok

Soul: NOT AGAIN!

Everyone else: *starts laughing and Liz is screaming her head off*

*computer shuts*


	100. Chapter 95 update 100 YAY!

_**CHAPTER 95! ~this is my 100 update! but we have FIVE MORE CHAPTERS!~**_

BSL: HI!

Everyone else: HEY!

BSL: ok lets start early! who wants to read!?

Spirit: I am!

BSL: ok then!

Spirit: ok the first set is from: **Demonofthesilverstars**

**Demon : *listening to Celtic Woman ''The Voice''***

**Silver : Demon? DEMON!**

**Demon : (no reply)**

**Silver : Fine. I'll do the questions, but first, I need to check on Creep. Demon messed her up badly, and Creep is in comatose right now. She yelps like a dog when you just lightly touch her, so she'll wake up soon. *goes to check on Creep***

**Demon : *pulls earphones out* Wha? Oh, seems I'll have to do the questions today. SilverFang likes to flake out on me now, it seems.**

**Soul- Here.*hands over a can of pepper spray* Whenever a fangirl (or fanboy) tries to glomp you, just spray this ONCE in their eyes and they'll leave you alone.**

**Maka- Your new horse is here. His name is Mark. (get it? Book Mark?)**

**Blair- Hello, dear kitty cat. I have a surprise for you. *points to closet with a tuna fish on it* Remember that fisherman guy? He's behind that door and he wants to ''speak'' with you.**

**Kid- Sorry about that whole ''spray paint'' accident. It will never happen again...maybe.**

**Death- May I get a hug?**

**BSL- I'll gladly fight you. But hand-to-hand combat only! I am not a weapon, but Creep is. She's a sniper rifle, and a damn good one too.**

**Free- I give to you a clone of yourself! He smaller than you, but he's a kid version of you. SO NO ONE KILL HIM!**

**Justin- Hug? Please? *holds out arms with tearful puppy dog eyes***

**Liz and Patty- *inhales* My friends (who are twins, but not perfect twins) are cosplying you guys for Christmas this year, so any tips I can tell them to make the costumes better?**

**And lastly Stein- *glomps quickly but lets go* I love you, man.**

**Silver : *returns* Well, let us start those questions. Wait, Demon? You did not do them already, did you?**

**Demon : *squeaks* Yes.**

**Silver : Ima gonna kill ya! *Mario voice***

**Demon : *runs* SHHHHHIIIIIIIITTTTT!**

Azusa: now you see what we live with! *points to BSL, Dakota, and Justin who have their headphones in*

BSL: *listening to "Comatose" by 'Skillet'* god rude much!

Dakota: *listening to "The War Inside" by 'Switchfoot' and yells over it* WHAT!?

BSL: -_- just start!

Soul: cool might come in han- *Soul fangirls come running through the door* -_- not cool! *holds out the pepper spray*

Fangirls: SOUL! *hearts in their eyes*

Soul: O_O oh god!

Fangirls: *run over to Soul*

Soul: *using the pepper spray to keep them back* DAMNIT! they are strong!

BSL: moving on!

Maka: what about Soul!

BSL: *sigh, waves her hand and the fangirls disappear* there now go!

Soul: *his sleeve and pant leg is torn and he is breathing heavily* god they're strong!

Maka: Horse?! uh cool!?

Blair: *nowhere in sight*

BSL: *locks door behind Blair* she can stay in there! now move on!

Kid: T-T it was horrible!

Lord Death: ok *hugs Demon*

BSL: BRING IT ON! *flips Demon on her back* i think im done unless you want to die!

Everyone else: *no comment*

BSL: come on next question!

Free: *comes running in* I...got..away *falls uncontious*

BSL: what another clone! -_- what ever next question!

Justin: *listening to music*

Dakota: *listening to music*

BSL: *taps Justin*

Justin: *takes out headset* oh a question!

BSL: yep!

Justin: *hugs Demon*

Liz: MAKE-UP!

Patty: JUST HAVE FUN! HAHAHAHAHA!

Stein: (freaky much!)

Everyone: uh ok then? well BYE!


	101. Sorry!

_**Sorry!**_

Everyone but BSL: No questions today sorry! BYE! *Walks off*


	102. Chapter 96

_**CHAPTER 96! ~four more chapters and we will be there!~**_

BSL: HIYA!

Everyone else: HEYA!

BSL: ok let's start!

Maka: can I read!

BSL: go!

Maka: ok the first set is from: **Ashura's Daughter**

**A-Spirit: *Smirks* Spirit, you better stay away from Maka, you are a horrible father, and I got this! *Holds up a paper that says if Spirit goes within 5 meters of Maka, he will be tortured by BSL and demons***

**AD: He really cares about Maka...**

**A-Spirit: AND WHO ARE THE PSYCHOS WHO THINK OF SEIKA!?**

**AD: Calm down!**

**A-Spirit: ...Sorry...**

**AD: We will start the questions early!**

**1. Mysti- *Hands the pony camera* Have fun!**

**2. Mirina- Any luck, Karma's birthday is fast approaching!**

**3. Kara-Sama- Mistress is willing to teach you to have better aim *Opens a portal* Go through there and she will start teaching you.**

**4. All but BSL- Spend one day with your clones without killing them, Excalibur has one too, but it might kill him...everyone has one!**

**A-Spirit: Wait, did you make a Maka clone?**

**AD: Yes! *Vanishes right before A-Spirit hits her with a scythe blade***

**A-Spirit: *Sighs* Just great...**

**5. Spirit- You wanna fight? *Scythe blades come out* I'm genetically designed to be able to protect Maka, even without a meister, which makes me much stronger then you.**

**6. Death- I may be a Death Scythe, but my Anti soul wavelength makes me unable to be wielded by anyone with a "normal" soul wavelength, so AD wanted me to ask you if she could make an Anti version of you.**

**Karma: Hiya! *Runs in and trips* Ow!**

**A-Spirit: *Helps Karma up* You wanna do some questions?**

**Karma: Sure!**

**7. All- So, what was AD so worried about with my birthday?**

**8. Kid- *Tears off one of his sleeves then runs over to play with Katana***

**AD: *Reappears* Hahaha! You can't blame her for that, she is just a little kid after all. Plus, if you hurt her then A-Ashura will come and- *Gets hit on the head by A-Spirit in scythe form* Ow... *Falls over with a scythe in her head***

**A-Spirit: *Turns back to normal* That is for making an A-Maka! *Dusts off his hands* I know that that won't kill you!**

**AD: *Passed out***

**A-Spirit: *Sighs* Goodbye...**

Spirit: T-T *hidding in the corner*

BSL: *smiles* yes torture!

Spirit: O_O help me!

BSL: Nope now lets continu- *Looks over at RLYM and ILSEK and whispers* They are! *Points at RLYM and ILSEK* but lets start!

Maka: *Tilts her head* Um Mysti's not here!

BSL: Oh ya! Well next!

Mirina: Ya! Azure!

*Portal opens and Azure walks out*

Azure: here! *Hands AD a vial of something* it will turn her into a kishin! I can't believe I made that! T-T It's just sad!

Mirina: I know I can't believe I helped make that! I mean im a Death Sythe! T-T

BSL: It's for Karma and its not like she will try anything! (And if she does i will have no choice but to kill her!)

Kara-Sama: *Shrugs* Worth a shot

BSL: (It's not posible! I'm going to say sorry earlier for what she does!)

Kara-Sama: BSL!

BSL: Im coming! *walks through the portal*

Kara-Sama: *Walks through the portal after BSL*

Maka: Lets contin-

Everyone left: NO! NO FREAKING CLONES!

Spirit: T-T ... *Jumps up smiling and sythe blades come from his back and arms and he charges at the clone and attacks it but the clone attacks back* X_X

Lord Death: No more clones!

Everyone else: YA NO CLONES!

Katana: Karma! *Runs over to Karma and hugs her*

Everyone: Nothing! Its fine!

Katana: yep! haha! *runs off*

Kid: NO THE SYMMETRY! T-T You messed up the symmetry!

Everyone else: O_O Wow A-Spirit is serious about the clone of Maka!

Maka: Yep! thanks!

Everyone: BYE!


	103. Chapter 97

**_CHAPTER 97! ~Three chapters left until the 100th! YAY!~_**

Everyone: HI!

Mysti: *walks in* Hi! should we start?

Maka: ya lets start!

Mysti: um hey Katana wanna read the questions!?

Katana: YA!

Mysti: *hands Katana a piece of paper*

Katana: The first set of questions are from: **Omega02x**

**A.R. : Sorry! I've been working, and everyone else is preparing for the assault on Alpha Centauri. And no, none of you can come. Anyway, we've been working on a list of Questions and Dares, and I've got some really good ones. Let's see how you react to them... *Evil Grin***

**1. To BSL - You are hereby banned from hunting witches or kishin for a week along with your partner Katarina Satara. Signed, Death The Wise.**

**2. To Mirina - Did you know that when you were busy hanging out with BSL and Sibrina, I hacked into your laptop and downloaded everything on it? Signed, Zackster.**

**3. To Sibrina - You seriously need to stop giving Katana and Mary candy. They nearly destroyed half of the DWMA! Signed, Death The Wise.**

**4. To Maka - The library just received a new shipment of books that contain information on souls that haven't been released to most meisters yet. Enjoy! Signed, Hikari Starcaster.**

**5. To Soul - I used your bike to repair my lab. But I didn't use the one that AD gave you. Sorry... Signed, Omega02x (AKA A.R.)**

**6. To Death The Kid - I believe the Pyramid of Anubis has been rebuilt. Just don't destroy it again! Signed, William Starcaster.**

**7. To Nygus - You need to get to the infirmary. We just received a shipment of new lab equipment! Signed, Tamara Starcaster.**

**8. To All of BSL's OCs - How are you enjoying your Talismans? Signed, Omega02x (AKA A.R.)**

**9. To Lord Death - Can we use your mirror to get to what's left of our mansion faster? Signed, An Anonymous Couple.**

**10. To Liz - What's so scary about zombies anyway? Your a weapon! Shoot them, XD! Signed, Style and Tech Gunner.**

**11. To Katana - I'm sorry to tell you this, but a lot of the world's candy was just placed on a light-speed missile and sent into the sun. Sorry... Signed, Tamara Starcaster.**

**12. To Ox - Your bark is WAAAY worse than your bite. I mean, seriously! You could take on an Arachnophobia squadron easily, yet Black Star took you out in like a single punch! AND HE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE A WEAPON! You need more training... Signed, Death The Wise.**

**13. There is no question 13...**

**A.R. : That's it. Gotta go. I have too much to do and too little time to do it. *Disappears, leaving behind a note***

**14. To BSL - Your drumstick supply has just been reduced to ashes. I have no idea who did it... Signed, Omega02x (AKA A.R.)**

Everyone: um ok then?

Mysti: uh BSL and Kara-Sama are not here so next!

Mirina: ya i hope he had fun with that what laptop?! *roles her eyes*

Sibrina: i'm next! yes I know I need to stop but have you seen them beg!

Maka: *nowhere in sight*

Everyone else: ...

Soul: MY BIKE!

Everyone else: *roles there eyes*

Kid: T-T i'm not going to destroy it again!

Nygus: oh right! *walks off*

All BSL's OC's that are still there: YA thanks!

Lord Death: Sure!

Liz: true! but they are so scary!

Sid: Well then!

Liz: O_O

Maka: Sid stop! Ok next!

Katana: Awww! T-T

Ox: I know I need more training!

Blackstar: HELL YA YOU DO COME ON TRAIN!

Ox: shut u- *gets hit with a drumstick that comes flying through a portal*

Mysti: O_O Is that posible! How does she hear us!?

Everyone else: *shrugs*

Mysti: what ever ne- oh thats it! never mind *picks up the note and reads it out loud* well BSL is not here and she seems to have some drumsticks with her so she should be good! and she knows where to go to get more! well on to the next set Katana! Can you read the next set please?

Katana: YA! the next set of questions is from:** Dtksgirl**

**dawn : hey guys. its a little late but we have some presents for you guys. oh santa.**

**stanley : *walks over in a santa costume and holding a big sack* Ho ho ho! merry christmas**

**for bsl, soul eater plushes!**

**for maka, the twilight series!**

**for soul, a credit card with enogh money for a new motercycle. our dads a doctor so we have a lot of money.**

**for black*star, coal! im just kidding you get a weight set!**

**tsubaki, a pretty necklace!**

**desth the kid. A priomacter!**

**dawn : hehe he means a prirotractor.**

**liz, make-up!**

**patty, my favorite stuffed giraffe. hes really special so you gots to take care of him k?**

**crona, a pretty new dress!**

**ragnorok, you really do get coal!**

**for katana, im giving you this. *hands her a cute cream colored bear.* i got him when i first started going the hostible (hospital) for chemo so make sure you take extra special care of him okay?**

**dawn : aww your so sweet. anyway hope you all had a merry christmas! bye!**

**stanley : bye-bye!**

Katana: Hi! Hehe!

Maka: thanks!

Soul: thanks that's cool!

Blackstar: AWESOME! thanks kid!

Tsubaki: thanks!

Kid: thanks now i can make sure everyting is leveled!

Liz: MAKE-UP! THANKS!

Patty: I WILL! *smiles*

Crona: th...thanks

Ragnarok: O_O

Everyone else: *starts to laugh*

Katana: aww! thanks! *hugs Stanley*

Everyone: BYE!

Mysti: ok next set!

Katana: the next set of questions is from: **ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**Blade:Maka please I am your age be polite besides**

**Momo:ILSEK is making me apologize I am sorry Liz maka soul and soul again soul your hair is white again and Liz all the monster guys are gone And Blade will ask question**

**1. Soul why you not know mass effect I HATE YOU**

**2. Maka can you guess how old momo is**

**Bye**

Maka: SHUT UP NO!

Liz: thank god!

Soul: *sigh of relief*

Maka: ok Soul you're first!

Kallie: YOU ARE!

Maka: oh now you correct me!

Soul: ...

Maka: um i'm ne-

Kallie: I AM!

Maka: Maka CHOP *smashes book on Kallies head* now on to my question! um I don't know!

Mysti: Katana next set!

Katana: ok! the next set of questions is from: **AnimeRiceBall**

**Okay well I'm still reading through this story and reviews so I am sorry if I take anyone ones questions.**

**Maka- if books were never invented what would you use to chop peoples heads. And why?**

**Soul- what would you do on a first date with maka?**

**Spirit- in what occasions do u use your maka doll? Dose maka know u have a maka doll? Is the maka doll hand made?**

**Stein- do you secretly like spirit's body?**

**Gwen- AWAY FROM MY BELOVED KID! .**

**Kid- have u ever liked maka?**

**BSL- what do unlike most about black star. And what do u like most?**

**Again sorry if any of these questions were already asked**

Mysti: its fine if you do!

Maka: a brick!

Everyone else: O_O

Soul: something cool!

Spirit: X_X *still uncontious*

Maka: yes I know about it!

Stein: YOU FREAK!

Qwen: NEVER!

Kid: ... uh I have a girlfriend people!

Mysti: BSL is not here! so well-

Everyone: BYE!


	104. Chapter 98 Happy new yearseve!

_**CHAPTER 98!**_

Everyone: HEY! HAPPY NEW YEARS EVE

Maka: BSL and Kara-Sama are still no-

*portal opens*

Kara-Sama: hey! *walks through the portal*

BSL: yo! *walks through the portal* lets start!

*portal closes*

BSL: ok um who's- *smacks Kallie with a drumsticks* who's going to read the questions for this chapter!?

Katana: *sits down next to Kallie and pokes Kallie's cheek*

BSL: haha! Mizune wanna read?

Mizunes: ~as one person~ gladly!

Blair: *swearing at the Mizune*

BSL: *sighs and smacks Blair with a drumstick* read this one! *hands Mizune the sets of questions and points at the top set* ok?

Mizune: Chi chi Got it! The first set is from: **Dtksgirl**

**dawn:hi guys**

**stanly:hi! *blushes* h-hi katara.**

**dawn:aww young love. so here are my questions for you!**

**Mifune, how did you first meet angela?**

**Liz, what was it like living on the streets of brooklyn before you met kid?**

**Crona, what does it feel like when ragnorok comes out of you?**

**Kid, what was it like living with lord death as a child?**

**lord death, when did you first find out kid had ocd?**

**all, have you ever seen happy tree friends? If not then whatever you do dont! thats how carlisa got so messed up.**

**carlisa:*laughs like woody the woodpecker while playing with a knife***

**dawn:...well thats all. Bye!**

**stanly:bye!**

**carlisa:*in a menicing voice* come little children ill take thee away. into a land of enchantment.**

**dawn:...carlisa did you take your pills today?**

**carlisa:m-mabye, mabye not**

Everyone: hey!

Mysti: haha I think he means Katana!

Katana: HI!

Kallie: (I am watching you Stanly!, BSL: shut up, Kallie: she is your neice, BSL: shut up or i will chop you!)

BSL: lets start the questions! Mifune is not here he is training!

Angela: *comes flying in* I can tell you!

BSL: Go ahead!

Angela: Mifune works for Medusa and i'm a little witch so Medusa hired Mifune to watch me! *smiles*

Liz: It was horrible! We were always on the run from the cops and mobs! I hated it!

Patty: Ya!

Crona: I...it hurts s..sometimes

Ragnarok: shut up and get me some food! *starts pounding on Crona's head*

Crona: stop that hurts!

Ragnarok: I WANT FOOD!

Crona: stop I cant deal with this! *sits in the corner*

Ragnarok: *continues yelling and pounding on Crona*

Kid: I am next! Well it was interesting!

Lord Death: A while ago!

Kid: I am not OCD!

Everyone else: YES YOU ARE!

Kid: T-T

BSL: next!

Everyone: No and we won't!

Katana: *lip quivers and she hides behind BSL*

BSL: Drummer CHOP *smacks Carlisa with a drumstick* It's ok Katana

Katana: *comes out from behind BSL* hehe! *skips around Carlisa*

BSL: Haha! Ok next!

Mizune: Chichi ok the next set is from:** ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**Momo:hello since blade is sick I am doing her questions**

**To maka-momo is 8 (kid she is symmetrical)**

**To Spirit-remember that one episode Wittle baby bloomers you got some issues dude**

**To Lord death-I love you man you are freaking NINJA dude**

**To Stein-Teach me your dissecting ways so I can dissect spirit**

**To soul-Pleas at least look up mass effect :3**

**Momo:Kay Bye**

Everyone: hope Blade feels better!

Maka: oh she's eight!

Spirit: I do not have issues

Maka: Yes you do!

Spirit: T-T *sits in corner next to Crona and sobs*

BSL: NO I AM THE NINJA! COME ON PEOPLE! GET IT RIGHT! *watches Lord Death raise his hand preparing to chop* Don't even think about it! Now lets continue with the questions!

Spirit: MAKAAAA! *holding his Maka doll*

Maka: Maka CHOP *smashes book into Spirits skull*

Stein: *drags Spirit into his lab* lets go Momo!

Soul: Ok but I dont have a laptop!

Mirina: You are not using mine!

Everyone: well BYE!


	105. Chapter 99

_**CHAPTER 99! ~ONE MORE CHAPTER UNTIL THE 100TH CHAPTER!~**_

Everyone: HEY!

BSL: Lets start ok Arachne you are reading!

Arachne: What no!

BSL: *Glares at Arachne* Read!

Arachne: -_-

BSL: *Smirks and pulls out a drumstick*

Arachne: O_O No I will read!

BSL: Good!

Arachne: The first set is from: **Ashura's Daughter**

**A-Spirit: *Sighs* Looks like AD is in the hospital...luckily I found most of her clones and destroyed them...she probably has more in the Astral Plane though...Now, I'll be right back... *Scythe blades come out and he starts chasing RLYM and ILSEK* I can't kill you but I can at least send you to the hospital!**

**Karma: *Sitting in corner* ...Stupid vial, stupid AD... Stupid dad! *Throws a knife at Ashura's head***

**PK: *In chains in the opposite corner* HEY CUT THAT OUT YOU BRAT!**

**Karma: SHUT UP! *Throws a knife at PK, it hits her in the head, and she falls unconscious* ...Poison knifes...**

**A-Spirit: *After sending RLYM and ILSEK to the hospital, his scythe blades vanish and he dusts himself off* Now then! Question time!**

**1. Stein- We found your twin brother! He is in the Reaper World right now, but he is obsessed with making coffins, not just for the dead though...he makes them for people who are still alive and he is completely insane...Ashura didn't even go near him either and he is like that...**

**2. Soul- *Hands Soul two tickets to a movie that Maka has been wanting to see* Be nice and ask my daughter on a date...**

**3. Mysti- *Hands her something that makes her much taller so that she isn't only a little taller than Katana* Better?**

**4. Spirit- They are destroying that stupid Chupacabra place or whatever it's called...**

**Karma: My turn...**

**5. Katana- *Whispers to her* I got a lot of candy for Christmas...*Hands her a box of Snickers* Enjoy!**

**6. Dakota- *Runs over, steals his headphones, then vanishes* MINE!**

**PK: Wow...she's gone crazy...looks like that vial had negative effects on her...**

**A-Spirit: I guess I will do the last questions...**

**7. All- Hey, I may be a clone, but it is ok if I stay, right?**

**8. Death- By the way, Stein's brother is in the Reaper World because he was the greatest Grim Reaper ever, that is literally what other Reapers call him! Apparently, if people looked at his eyes then they wanted to have their souls taken by him!**

**PK: Well, it is a good thing that they have his eyes covered, isn't it!? I have two questions, kinda...**

**9. All- Watch "Undertaker" by "Stitchesandscars" on YouTube.**

**10. Stein- Watch "Soul Eater-Night Surgeon" by "purpleprincess44" on YouTube.**

**PK: And everyone, please figure out a way to keep Karma under control, one minute she is evil, the next she is playful, then she is trying to kill me!**

**A-Spirit: ...And how is your death not a bad thing?**

**PK: -_- Shut up...**

**A-Spirit: Why don't you?**

**PK: Grrr...wish him luck everyone...**

**A-Spirit: You're the one who needs the luck!**

BSL: haha!

Katana: *walks over to Karma and pokes her* Hi!

BSL: *smiles* That's Katana

Stein: I am first! Wait what!?

BSL: oh cool coffins! *looks at Maka and laughs*

Maka: -_- that was not fun!

BSL: Abby from NCIS sleeps in a coffin! Its awesome!

?: *comes running in* I heard Abby!

BSL: Yo!

Aria: Hey!

BSL: I just told them about how she sleeps in a coffin!

?: HELL YA SHE DOES!

BSL: This is one of my Best friend's OC's Aria DiMenzo!

Aria: Hi!

Everyone else: Hey!

Aria: I'm from Harry Potter

BSL: well you can read the questions next chapter!

Aria: ok well I got to go! *runs off*

BSL: Bye Aria, Tell Gumi I say hi!

Aria: K!

BSL: well lets continue!

Spirit: SHE IS MY DAUGHTER NOT YOURS!

Maka: ...

Soul: uh...

A-Spirit: *attacking Spirit*

Spirit: X_X

Soul: Maka wanna go see the movie!?

Maka: ok!

Soul: *walks out of Gallows manor with Maka*

Mysti: I am next! No thanks I am good!

Spirit: *jumps up* WHAT NO! *nowhere in sight*

BSL: wow he moves fast when he wants to!

Katana: *hugs Karma* thanks!

BSL: -_- *waves her hand and Katana is in a room covered in bubble wrap* now next que-

Dakota: DAMNIT MY HEADSET!

BSL: *waves her hand and Dakotas haedset appears* there!

Dakota: YAY!

BSL: *sweat-drops* lets continue!

Everyone: YA!

Spirit: *comes running by* No!

BSL: *sighs* ignore him!

Lord Death: Oh yes!

BSL: Lets watch it! *pulls out computer and watches the video* ... uh?

Everyone else: what the?!

BSL: It's another Stein! oh well not like he will be coming here! next! Stein!

Stein: *watches the video* ...

BSL: I think Katana has Karma under control but why should we keep her under control if she is going to attack you!?

Everyone: ...bye!


	106. Chapter 100 HELL YA WE MADE IT!

_**CHAPTER 100! ~WE REACHED IT YAY!~**_

BSL: HELL YA!

Everyone: YAY!

BSL: ITS THE 100TH CHAPTER!

Everyone: ABOUT TIME!

BSL: well sorry! It's not my fault I have freakin school work and then lots of other things to do and the holidays didn't help much! oh well lets start the 100TH CHAPTER! I promised Aria she could read so ARIA!

Aria: *Comes running in* what?!

BSL: ready?!

Aria: oh, ya! the first set is from: **Omega02x**

**Style and Tech : This is going to be a short review... ...but...**

**To All - FOOD FIGHT! *Starts throwing pies, cakes, oatmeal, and cereal around the place***

BSL: hey Reapa you wanted me to show them my "mad muffin dodging skills" hehe now I can!

Kara-Sama: -_- don't kill anyone!

BSL: *sighs* fine!

Everyone: *starts randomly tossing pies and things*

BSL: *jumping from wall to wall avoiding muffins* Haha! This is fun! But to easy!

Everyone: *still tossing pies, muffins, cakes, and other things*

HOURS LATER!

BSL: haha!

Ashura: -_- *covered in cake and pie*

BSL: *peace sign* haha! well looks like we have time for another set! so Aria!

Aria: *covered in frosting* Haha! Ok!

BSL: dude what happened!

Aria: I got attacked!

BSL: *almost falls over laughing*

Aria: *starts laughing too* ok, ok! lets start the next set!

BSL: ok!

Aria: the next set is fro-

BSL: damnit we don't have time! T-T *sighs* oh well so much for a longer chapter on the 100th chapter sorry guys! but I have to go! *disappears*

Everyone left: BYE!


	107. Chapter 101

_**CHAPTER 101!**_

BSL: YO!

Everyone else: HEY!

BSL: We have a special reader! Come on in!

?: *walks in*

BSL: well here *hands the random person the questions and points to a set*

?: ok the first set is from: **ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**Blade:Hay I am back an- 0_0 what happened to you ILSEK**

***ILSEK limps in* A-Spirit is what happened not my fault I like stika!**

**Momo:I dissected spirit**

**ILSEK:Great can you dissect A-Spirit**

**Momo:Okay come on stein lets see what makes him so intersting *Knocks out A-spirit and runs with professer into lab before anyone can stop them and locks door***

**Blade:0_0 I am officially weirded out anyway here are my questions**

**To all-Happy 2013**

**To maka-I am sorry about momo she is a little stein now we have 2 steins so much dissecting**

**ILSEK:Me now**

**To soul-I am sorry about blade she is obsessed with mass effect**

**To maka-I am not sorry about momo dissecting A-spirit he beat me in my sleep I HAVE FEELINGS TO YA KNOW T_T**

**Blade:look momo left a note of her question**

**To spirit:Did you notice the toe that's missing and the extra toe :)**

**Blade: 0_0 ILSEK I don't think the pills are working**

**ILSEK:What makes you say that *reads*0_0 nope not working at all**

**Both:0_0 umm bye**

A-Spirit: *jumps back up and attacks ILSEK and Momo*

BSL: *smashes drumstick into A-Spirits head* ok go!

Stein: *drags A-Spirit into his lab With Momo*

BSL: now lets start the questions!

Everyone left in the room: HAPPY LATE NEW YE- O_O Not another Stein! NO!

Maka: *no where in sight*

BSL: they still at the movies or somethin? *shrugs* oh well! next question!

Spirit: T-T yes I did! *in the corner sobbing*

Everyone: O_O

BSL: next set!

?: the next set is from: **amberivy**

**ok i have some questions toooooo!**

**1: soul, are your eyes naturally red? BECAUSE I LOVE THEM!**

**2: to soul again, how do souls taste? you seem to like them alot**

**3: BSL, can you include me in the story too? my oc is Amber**

**4: kid, did you know that there are actually 3 symmetrical numbers that i know of? 11, 8, and 0**

**5:spirit, you need to give maka some space, why cant you see that she's mad at you?**

**6: stein, how can you grin that wide?! srsly its like the cheshire cat!**

**7:blackstar: is your hair naturally blue?**

**8:maka, did you know that i have a special move dedicated to you? its called whiplash and i use it on my annoying cousins ALL the time and it puts my unused books to use!**

**9: to everyone(soul,maka,kid,liz,patty,blackstar, tsubaki, spirit, stein, etc) what are your**

**10: to everyone, what is your current favorite song?**

**two favorite animals? mine are dragon and wolf!**

**thats it thanks!**

BSL: Soul and Maka are not here so skip thier questions ok I- *smirks* already did!

?: Hey!

BSL: say hello to Amber!

Everyone else: Hey!

Amber: hi!

Kid: 11 IS NOT SYMMETRICAL!

BSL: It depends on how you right it!

Kid: True! but eight is just amazing!

Spirit: T-T *in the corner sobbing*

BSL: umm... next!

*nothing*

BSL: Stein is in his lab dissecting A-Spirit with Momo! so next is for Maka!

Everyone: what?

BSL: there is no question there so next!?

Blackstar: YA IT IS! *jumps on a table and points to the sky*

BSL: *smiles*

Everyone: *starts naming songs*

BSL: I can't chose! I love a lot of songs!

Patty: GIRAFFE GIRAFFE! Oh and PIGS I LOVE PIGS!

Liz: Bunnies and turtles I guess!

Kid: Anything symmetrical!

Mizune: chichi!

BSL: you can tell what thiers Medusas, Arachnes, Frees, and Blairs are! and mine is freaking DOLPHINS! did you know that there are only two spotted dolphines left in the world!? well the book was published in 2008 so it could be less T-T I hope not! That would be freaking depressing!

Blackstar: Lions and sharks!

Tsubaki: Well I guess birds and dogs.

Everyone else: *starts naming animals*

A COUPLE MINUTES LATER!

BSL: well thats it! SEE YA!

Everyone else: BYE! *waves*


	108. Chapter 102

_**CHAPTER 102!**_

BSL: Yo!

Everyone else: HEYA!

BSL: well lets start! *whistles*

*portal opens and Azure and Zeta walk out*

Zeta: YO!

Azure: Hi!

BSL: Zeta go back!

Zeta: T-T *walks back through the portal*

Azure: am I reading?

BSL: yep!

Azure: yay!

BSL: okay here *hands Azure a piece of paper and points to a set of questions* that one!

Azure: okay the first set is from: **Ashura's Daughter**

**A-Spirit: *Chasing Momo, but is holding a scythe with the top half of a skeleton connecting the blade to the staff part* I refuse to be treated like that by a hyperactive child and a psycho scientist!**

**AD: Hiya, I'm back!**

**Karma: Hiya! *On AD's head, but is in wolf form***

**AD: Well, A-Spirit is busy so...I will start up!**

**1. Sibrina- You are not aloud to swear for 5 chapters, if you do you will have to choose from these dares: -Face your worst fear many many times -Kiss the Undertaker for 7 minutes in heaven (the guy from the first video PK asked you to watch) -Stay in a room with 50 Excalibur clones for 5 chapters -(This is Mistress', not mine) Face 10 rounds in the arena in the Astral Plane (This is something only me and Mistress were able to survive, DO NOT PICK THIS ONE UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE!)**

**2. Stein- *Undertaker walks in* Go visit your brother, now!**

**Undertaker: Hehe, *Moving side to side* May I ask some?**

**AD: Um, no...**

**Undertaker: Here are mine!**

**3. Maka- *Starts measuring her* According to the Death list, a list of people who are supposed to die, you will meet your end soon enough...I'm just taking measurements so I can make you a nice pretty coffin...**

**4. Spirit- I know someone who would even look at you with disgrace...and he is a Grim Reaper who's death scythe was taken from him and replaced by two pairs of "death" safety scissors...well, he did deserve it...he was called "Jack the Ripper" after all and killed people who weren't on the list.**

**5. JB- *Sneaks up behind him and breathes down his neck* Boo!**

**AD: Hahahahaha! Nice one Undertaker, *High fives* That is why you are my fav next to Sebastian!**

**Undertaker: ...Hahahahaha! That demon!?**

**AD: -_- Don't insult my species...please...**

**Undertaker: Hm? Why? Demons are weaker than reapers, at least, normally they are.**

**AD: Sebastian nearly killed a Reaper with his own chainsaw death scythe!**

**Undertaker: That is why I said normally!**

**AD: Grrr...SHUT UP! *Kicks his face, it moves his hair out of his eyes, AD sees his eyes, gets put in a trance-like state, and hugs his legs* Take me!**

**Undertaker: Ugh...*Gets AD off somehow then goes over to A-Spirit after he puts Momo in a wheelchair* Give me my scythe back idiot!**

**A-Spirit: *Hands him the scythe* Sorry!**

**Undertaker: *Looks at watch* Great, now I'm late, I was supposed to collect the soul of someone five minutes ago! *Leaves quickly***

**AD: *Snaps out of the trance and goes into the corner* What just happened to me!?**

**A-Spirit: I guess I will finish this up!**

**6. BSL- Looks up Grell Sutcliff, he will come in next review...**

**7. Maka- I will steal Grell's chainsaw scythe and will keep Undertaker away.**

**AD: He will kill you!**

**A-Spirit: Doesn't matter!**

**Karma: My turn!**

**8. Kid- ...Symmetry, dun dun DUN!**

**Karma: Hahaha, randomness!**

**AD: Well, bye...good luck Maka, Undertaker was serious!**

BSL: *sighs and smakes A-Spirit with a drumstick using her soul wavelength* SHUT THE HELL UP AND LEAVE HER ALONE!

Katana: KARMA! *runs over to Karma and hugs her*

BSL: *smiles* she loves hanging out with Karma! well lets start!

Sibrina: what god that's easy!

BSL and Mirina: Not for you! *Iooks at each other and laughs*

Sibrina: -_- damn you AD

BSL and Mirina: already failed! haha!

Sibrina: -_-

Dakota: don't worry Sibrina!

Sibrina: *smiles*

Dakota: *smiles back*

Mirina: she-

BSL: can't make it! no way

Mirina: In hell!

BSL and Mirina: *looks at each other and laughs again*

Everyone: O_O

Maka: you can finish each others sentances?!

BSL: uh ya! haha!

Sibrina: I can so!

BSL: I am going to enjoy watching you suffer from lack of swearing! *smirks*

Mirina: BSL leave Sibrina alone! we all know she can't make it!

Sibrina: T-T I can't!

BSL: ok Sibrina the challange starts tomorrow! So lets continue the questions! STEIN!

Stein: *walks out of his lab* what?

BSL: your turn!

Stein: ok! *walks off* I'll go see him!

Maka: GET AWAY FROM ME FREAK *smashes book into Undertakers head* Like I believe i'm going to die just because of what a paper said! *roles her eyes*

Spirit: *sythe blades come out of his arms and his back* I'm not letting anyone hurt my Maka!

Maka: nothing's going to happen for god sakes!

Soul: *arm turns into sythe blade and he smirks* I'm not letting anything happen!

Maka: *sighs* nothing's going to happen!

BSL: Spirit you're next!

Spirit: ya sure what ever!

JB: AHH

Everyone else: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

BSL: nice!

Everyone: ...

BSL: ok then? I'm next! ok I will! *disappears*

Maka: thanks but nothing's going to happen!

Kid: SYMMETRY!

Everyone else: ...

Maka: O_O he's not kidding holy shit!

Everyone: bye!


	109. Chapter 103 another short chapter sorry!

_**CHAPTER 103!**_

BSL: HIYA!

Everyone else: HEY!

Sibrina: I'm going to die!

BSL and Mirina: -_- new it!

BSL: oh well lets start okay um hey Tsubaki wanna read?

Tsubaki: okay! the first set is from:** ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**Blade:Hey momo is at a doctors right now because she got umm lets say she was blindfolded by a male and yeah I will not continue and ILSEK is with her I mean we have never seen momo shed a tear and she was shaking and yelling when we found her but do not worry she seems to be okay besides a few bruises**

**To spirit-look I know she dissected you and made some major modifications to your both your feet but can you wish her luck**

**To party and katana-When momo gets back can you be extra nice to her**

**To all-I know momo is a crazy hyper oc but wish her luck and maybe she will be back**

**To Stein-momo said she wants you to teach her how to be a scientist like you**

**Blade:Kay well I am going to visit her in the death city hospital if you want to know where she is**

BSL: Oh my god!

OCs (Not counting Katana): *turns and faces Yurei and glares at him* what did you do!?

Yurei: O_O whoa you people are freaky!

Zeta: Actually he didn't do it... this time!

Spirit: T-T *sobbing in the corner*

BSL: I don't think he is going to say anything for a while!

Katana: poor Momo! I will *runs off*

Patty: aww poor Momo!

Everyone: hope she's ok!

BSL: Freakin people can I kill him! (that was more of a "I don't care what you say they will die" thing instead of a question! hehe! He will die!)

Stein: *nods* It was pretty fun dissecting A-Spirit and Spirit with her!

Katana: *runs in with flowers* I got flowers for Momo!

Mirina: come on lets take them to her! *takes Katana's free hand and walks out the door with her*

Katana: I feel so sorry for Momo!

Mirina: We all do!

BSL: poor Momo sadly we have to move on! but first wish her luck from all of us!

Everyone else: YA!

Mysti: *nowhere in sight*

BSL: where did Mysti Go? She was right here! ... well lets go find her! *runs off*

Kara-Sama: that's the end of this chapter! BYE! *Runs off*

OCs: *follow BSL and Kara-Sama*

Everyone left: BYE!


	110. Chapter 104

_**CHAPTER 104!**_

BSL: Hey we found Mysti!

Mysti: Hi.

BSL: Well shall we start! Who wants to read!? Kid?

Kid: Um? Okay!

BSL: *Hands Kid a paper* First one *Points to the first set of questions on the paper* Okay?

Kid: Got it! The firs set is from: **amberivy**

**Yay! Your lucky Blackstar I wish I had hair like that... Anyway! I totally have to-**

**Amber: ERMAGERD SPIRIT DON'T CRY IF IT HELPS YOU R ONE OF THE BEST DEATH SCYTHES EVA!**

**ok so um Tsubaki you have got to be one of my fav characters and I mean come on you gotta love Blackstar and-**

**Amber: yeah yeah stop sucking up just ask the frikkin questions * facepalm***

**Alright alright!**

**Ok so patty, did you know 2+2= fish?! :D**

**Liz, since you love nail polish u no there is scented nailpolish right?**

**Kid, you are turning me into a totally symmetry freak and JUST so you no, even b4 the anime my fav number was8**

**Blackstar, dude, I totally agree with you that if you kick enough ass u truly can surpass god, but you are the ONLY person with enough awesome sauce to do that**

**And guys I have to wonder, is bluenette even a word? Cause that's what people say Blackstar is cause his hair is blue**

**Stein, I have to wonder, is the undertaker from kurosutsuji based off of you?**

**OH OH AND when I made amber I gave her your grin- think and I regret it cause it kinda freaks me out**

**Amber: cracks a stein grin and let's out an evil laugh***

*** screams and runs away***

**amber: HEY WHERE ARE YOU- * sighs * I guess I'll finish asking the questions**

**Blackstar, what is tsubaki's most powerful weapOn form?**

**amber:And finally, kid, OMG I AM SO SORRY BUT I LOVE YOU SO FRIKKIN MUCH YOU ARE SO CUUUUUUUUUUUTE! * tackles him n a hug***

BSL: Okay lets start!

Marie, Azusa, and Mirina: hey that is rude!

BSL: oh shut up

Azusa: *glares at BSL*

BSL: *eye role* whatever lets start the questions!

Tsubaki: I know he's a good person!

Blackstar: THE AWESOMEST PERSON!

BSL: Yep!

Patty: It does!? COOL! Hahahahaha!

Liz: I know there is scented nail polish! I have some!

Kid: good nobody appreciates the beauty of symmetry!

Blackstar: YOU BET I AM!

Kallie: Bluenette is a wod according to the Urban Dictionary but to others there is no such thing!

Stein: I have no idea and nice! (I guess.)

BSL: hahahaha! Oh come on it's not that scary! and you people really think that ok this is random but it is coming from me! so how do you people think Slender-man is scary for god sakes its funny as hell to watch grown men play slender-man and cry XD haha! I have never been so intertained! anyway next question!

Blackstar: All of Tsubaki's weapon forms are powerful but the most powerful is her enchanted sword mode

Kid: um?

BSL: well until next time!

Everyone: BYE!

Kid: Is someone going to help me?!

*computer shuts down*


	111. Chapter 105

_**CHAPTER 105!**_

BSL: YO!

Everyone else: HEY!

BSL: well lets start we have a special guest today! come on out!

*in walks a teenage girl*

BSL: say hello Anya!

Anya: hello! I am here to read FINALLY! YAY!

BSL: (wow Reapa you weren't kidding when you said that!) okay well this is the set you will start will *hands Anya a paper and points to a set of questions* okay?

Anya: hey it's from: **ReapaChop** and ME!

**OH BSLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

**Darren: Ignore him hes just had a sugar rush.**

**Me...?: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Darren:Crud. Its DR.**

**DR: HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO REMEMBER ME?**

**Rose: Help us!**

**DR: ENOUGH! QUESTION TIME!**

**BSL AND BLACK STAR - 24 HOURS IN HEAVEN! *Locks them in escape proof room***

**SOUL - YOUR MISSION: STEAL MAKAS UNDERWEAR AND GIVE IT TO STEIN! IF NOT I WILL SEND YOU TO THE GRIMWOLD WITH ONLY YUREI FOR COMPANY!**

**CRONA - SAME AS SOUL... BUT TO PATTY!**

**SID - YOURE NOT A ZOMBIE! YOURE A BLUE MAN WITH OVERSIZED TEETH! MY EVIDENCE...**

**1. YOU BLEED!**

**2. YOU MOVE WAY TO FAST TO BE A ZOMBIE!**

**3. YOU HAVE SUPRISING USE OF YOUR BRAIN CONSIDERING THERES A HOLE IN YOUR HEAD!**

**STEIN - IF SOUL/CRONA SUCCEEDS, ENJOY!**

**MEDUSA - *RIPS HEAD OFF WITH BARE HANDS***

**TSUBAKI - KISS FENDER (BSL YOU REMEMBER HIM!)**

**Rose: Calm. The fudge. Down,**

**DR: NEVER AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Darren: *Sigh* Later guys...**

Kara-Sama: *looks around panicing* where is Reapa?!

BSL: I do- *sounds bored to death* ha. ha. ha. -_- ya you idiot I remember you remember how I can kick your ass all the way to china without even harming Reapa?! well you should because I can! hahaha! okay what ever we have to- oh I don- *watches DR go flying back* hahaha! not that smart are we?! okay what even we have to do the questions so- damn him!

Blackstar: agreed

BSL: right!

Blackstar: It's time for him to die!

BSL: *nods in agreement* hell ya! He's dead! -_- *Transforms* he thinks this is escape proof ya right! meet my arrow!

Blackstar: HELL YA!

BSL: *glows gold* lets destroy this room!

Blackstar: *pulls out a golden arrow* AWESOME!

BSL: I know right the first time I have ever used it! haha!

Blackstar: sweet! ready! *shoots the arrow at the door of the room and it explodes*

BSL and Blackstar: HELL YA!

Kara-sama: O_O I thought it was escape proof!?

BSL: nothing can hold me in a damn room! for god sakes your my miester and you don't know that!

Kara-Sama: oh shut up and do the damn questions! *still panicking*

BSL: what ever start!

Soul: WHAT ARE YOU A FREAK!

BSL: yes, yes he is!

Crona: *sits in the emo corner* I don't know how to deal with this!

Maka: O_O

Sid: I am a zombie! you people just think we are slow and have no brain but we do!

BSL: -_-

Stein: I don't think they will be doing it!

Medusa: *dies*

BSL: haha! headless Medusa XD haha!

Tsubaki: *blushes*

BSL: um? (yes I remember Fender!)

Kara-Sama: *looks around I still can't find Reapa! *runs off to look for Reapa*

BSL: um *disappears*

Everyone left: BYE!


	112. Chapter 106

_**CHAPTER 106!**_

BSL: Heya!

Everyone else: Hiya!

BSL: well let's star-

?: *a boy about 5 foot blonde hair, blue eyes* **~I will have a better description sometime not sure when! sorry!~** hello!

BSL: Yo! nice to see ya again! it's been a while!

?: ya it has

BSL: *looks confused*

?: Sup?

BSL: *smirks* new it! nothin!

Everyone else: um will someone explain?!

BSL: oh right haha! I almost forgot! ok I would like you to meet Tenchi! *points to the boy with Blonde hair and blue eyes* and-

?: *walks out from behind Tenchi to reveal someone who looks just like Tenchi* hello!

BSL: and Tenchi's twin Sai! some of you have already met them but some of you have not!

Kid: *in shock* pufect symmetry!

Tenchi: what?

Sai: don't know!

Kallie: damn you

Sai: what is with you strange people!?

BSL: Strange is awesome! why do you think I am so awesome! because I am stange! hehe! Well Tenchi, Sai wanna read?

Tenchi and Sai: *looks at each other then at BSL and nods*

BSL: okay *hands Tenchi a list of questions and points to the first set* this one!

Tenchi and Sai: *nods and reads the set of questions aload at the same time* the first set is from:** ILOVESOULEATERKID**

***Momo walks in behind blade***

**Blade:Momo it's your buddy stein please stop hiding he is gone and no one is going to hurt you okay**

**Momo:H-Hi guys *Smiles big*Stein *Hugs stein***

**Blade:Okay momo come do your questions**

**To All:I am all better now**

**To Katana:Thanks for the flowers *Hugs***

**To Stein:Come on lets dissect ILSEK well she naps *Points to ILSEK room***

**Blade:Now she is back to normal**

**To Spirit: Stop crying and man up you wiener**

**Blade:I just had to say that x) Bye**

BSL: ya nobody is stupid enough to come near my friends when I am around mwahaha! Don't worry that jackass shows up he will not live longer than two more seconds of his life! *smiles* well lets start the-

Stein: *smiles slightly*

All: Good to see you back Momo!

Katana: welcome! *hugs Momo back*

Stein: deal! *walks off with Momo while smiling like a maniac*

Spirit: T-T No!

BSL: *smacks Spirit with a drumstick* now go cry in the emo corner!

Spirit: *in the emo corner crying*

BSL: -_- wow! oh whatever next set!

Tenchi and Sai: the next set is from: **Omega02x**

**A.R. : *Appears in a swirl of golden light* Hey. I was rather busy, considering even though the dark-sides are gone, they still left behind a lot to clean up.**

**Omega : Alpha Centauri, right?**

**A.R. : Yes. They've left behind a couple of clones and a fleet that not even the Excalibur can break through.**

**Omega : And then there's Alison and Jane's funeral, right?**

**A.R. : Yeah...**

**? : Question - Why did you name the ship 'Excalibur'?**

**A.R. : Because it's a cool name.**

**Omega : A.R., get on with the questions.**

**A.R. : Fine. *Takes out a piece of paper and reads aloud***

**To Maka - What would you do if I said that someone just stole everything in your apartment? Signed, Unknown Person**

**To Crona - Do you like soccer? Signed, Souma Kukai (A.R. : WTF?! Wrong anime! Ahh, whatever. The question stands...)**

**To All - Your dark-sides are dead! Gave up my mortal existence for it, too... Signed, Omega02x (AKA A.R.)**

**To Spirit - Are you a cross-dresser? Signed, Fujisaki Nadeshiko (A.R. : ANOTHER CHARACTER FROM SHUGO CHARA! Goddammit...)**

**To Kara-Sama - There's a secret safe in Gallows Manor which contains data and games from the beginning of time. Consider it a gift. Signed, Death The Wise**

**A.R. : ...That's all. *Disappears in a swirl of golden light***

**Omega : ... *Sits down***

BSL: *looks around then disappears*

Kid: *looks around* where is Kara-Sama?

Mysti: she is in Gallows manor she is just in her room banging her head off the wall again!

Maka: lets start the question- MY BOOKS!

Everyone else: ...

Maka: *panicking*

Mysti: um? lets continue!

BSL: *walks in dragging Kara-Sama behind her* damnit watch out and three two one-

Gumi: *runs in the room dragging Aria with her* I heard Shugo Chara!

BSL: *sighs* ARIA GET YOUR CREATOR OUT OF HERE!

Aria: Ha! good luck with that! *walks off*

BSL: *sighs* GUMI CAF-POW! *holds up a caf-pow*

Gumi: *runs over takes the Caf-Pow and runs off*

BSL: *sigh of releif* thank god! now continuing!

Crona: It's o..okay I guess

BSL: Soccer is the only sport I like! for god sakes the others make no sense!

Everyone: no more freaking dark-sides thank god!

Most people: wait what?

Spirit: I AM NOT A CROSS-DRESSER! T-T *continues sobbing*

BSL: *sighs* next!

Kara-Sama: *nowhere in sight again*

BSL: -_- now she is just pissing me off *disappears*

Everyone left: well BYE!

Tenchi and Sai: Nice to meet you!


	113. Chapter 107

_**CHAPTER 107!**_

BSL: Hey!

Everyone else: YO!

BSL: lets sta-

*A girl that looks just like IA_** ~look her up! she is adorible! look up "IA Imagination forest"~**_ and there is a girl with white hair and red eyes **~she is adorible! that is what this girl looks like okay!?**~ and a girl with light brown hair and green eyes walks in waving*

BSL: oh hey!

The brown haired girl: *waves* hello!

the white haired girl (the one that looks like IA): *waves*

BSL: ok this is Hazuki *points to the girl with white hair* and this is her miester partner Chiaki!

Chiaki: hello!

Hazuki: *waves*

Everyone: HEY!

Hazuki: *waves to everyone*

Blackstar: WHY SO QUIET!?

Hazuki: *looks at Chiaki*

Chiaki: *looks at Hazuki* you sure?

Hazuki: *nods*

Chiaki: ok then! guys Hazuki is a mute

Blackstar: What?

Chiaki: a mute- she was born without the ability of speech!

BSL: well Chiaki want to read the questions?!

Chiaki: ok! the first set is from: **ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**Blade:MOMO IS DISSECTING MY XBOX 360 AND ILSEK ERASED MY MASS EFFECT 3 PROGRESS AGAIN WHY T_T WHY**

**Momo:Okay all done**

**Blade:*runs so fast a cloud of dust is left***

**Momo:*sigh* Hahahahahahaha sugar rush**

**ILSEK:HOLY WOMAN CALM YOUR NUTS**

**Momo:YOU SAID NUTS LOLLOLLOLLOL**

**ILSEK:0_0 Anyhow Questions**

**Spirit-Are you a man or a wuss cause you sure do act like a wuss**

**Momo:Okay me next**

**Maka-ILSEK SAID SHE LOVED STEIKA GET HER**

**ILSEK:Bye-Bye *runs away***

**Blade:OKAY WHO IS THE WISE GUY WHO EDITED MY MASS EFFECT 3 GAME BYE MAKING ME CHEAT ON THANE**

**Momo:*Raises hand and runs away***

**Blade:bye guys *Runs* MOMO GET BACK HERE**

BSL: haha! before we start I have a question for the readers! Who's an Otaku! I AM! *jumps up and down* leave a comment saying if you are an Otaku! fellow Otakus YOU ROCK! (not as much as me but you still rock! XD haha!) anyway lets start the questions shall we ok the first question is for- hahaha! nice Momo! anyway on with the questions! SPIRIT ANSWER YOUR DAMN QUESTION!

Spirit: T-T no need to yell! oh shut up

Zeta: BAKA!_** ~BAKA- idiot, stupid, Fool (haha XD ECALIBER AHH! EVERYONE RUN!) in Japanese.~**_

BSL:*sarcasm* oh joy another Excaliber! what ever moving on with the questions!

Maka: *runs as fast as she can after ILSEK*

Katana: *runs after Blade and smacks her on the head knocking her out* RUN MOMO!

BSL: Chiaki next set!

Chiaki: the next set is from: **Omega02x**

**Omega : Another attack on Earth?**

**A.R. : It's happening right now. So far, they've been unable to breach our defenses.**

**Omega : How long?**

**A.R. : With the flagship fighting, indefinitely.**

**Omega : Good. We don't need anymore casualties.**

**A.R. : Agreed. Anyway, here're some questions. Even some from other animes...**

**To Death The Kid - Your beat's cool man. Signed, Rythem (A.R. : A Shugo Chara... / Omega : Awesome.)**

**To Kallie - You're similar to Temari when you're angry... Signed, Fujisaki Nagihiko**

**To Maka - Have you ever considered playing soccer? Signed, Souma Kuukai**

**To Giriko - You're banned from swearing for 2 chapters. If you utter a single swear word, I'll tear your body apart molecule by molecule in the most painful way possible. Signed, A.R.**

**To All - Do any of you have a Shugo Chara? Signed, Hinamori Amu. (Omega : Is she the main character? / A.R. : Yup. / Omega : ...)**

**A.R. : Well, I have 3.**

**Omega : You mean your Shugo Chara OC has 3.**

**A.R. : -_-, yup.**

**Omega : Thought as much.**

BSL: *sighs* another attack joy *sarcasm*

Kid: uh thanks

Kallie: who?

BSL: a character from Naruto haha! who in a way is sorta like Blackstars twin!

Blackstar: what?!

BSL: *pulls out laptop and shows Blackstar a picture of Naruto then shows Kallie a picture of Temari* see!

Blackstar: O_O FREAK!

BSL: exactly what I thought when I saw you I was like OH MY GOD NARUTO HAS A TWIN! Haha! but you are awesomer than Naruto!

Blackstar: HELL YA I AM!

BSL: haha!

Giriko: WHAT!

BSL: you heard him! I'm watching yo- oh sweet torture! hehe!

Giriko: O_O

BSL: hehe! oops madness talking! well next!

Everyone: what?

BSL: Gumi is still working on mine! So I don't know do I? haha!

Everyone: well BYE!


	114. DAMNIT!

_**DAMNIT!**_

BSL: hey I a-

*a little boy that looks like BSL but with light brown hair runs in*

The little boy: come on!

BSL: *sighs* what do you want!?

The little boy: I need to go to scouts!

BSL: -_- and why do I care?!

The little boy: come on!

BSL: *sighs* that's so boring! you guys don't even kill anything I mean come on!

The little boy: Is that all you talk about!?

BSL: you know that answer!

Everyone else: who is this?!

BSL: this is my cousin!

The little boy: *pulls on BSL's arm* come on!

BSL: oh my freaking god FINE! *pushes the kid out the door and follows*

Everyone left: ... um BYE!?


	115. Chapter 108

_**CHAPTER 108!**_

BSL: YO!

Everyone else: HEY!

BSL: lets start! Blackstar?!

Blackstar: HELL YA YOUR GOD IS READY!

BSL: haha! okay here! *hands Blackstar a paper*

Blackstar: FIRST SET! from: **Ashura's Daughter**

**AD: Hiya peoplez! Seems that Grell isn't co- *A guy who looks like a girl, has long red hair, and carries a chainsaw drops down from the ceiling* -_- Never mind...**

**Grell: *Holds up a peace sign over his eye* Yo! Red is the color of fiery passion, and I am flaming!**

**AD: Ugh, this is Grell Sutcliff and-**

**Grell: *Looking around* Where is my Sebas-chan?**

**Cassandra (One of my OCs): *Hits Grell over the head with a silver serving platter* For the last time, Sebastian is already married to be you male slut!**

**Grell: *Turns on chainsaw and points it at Cassandra* Then why don't you just die!?**

**Cassandra: *Smirks* Make me!**

**Grell: This Death Scythe I'm using will play a duet with the soul's last moments! *Starts attacking Cassandra and she is easily dodging while taunting him***

**Cassandra: Come get me crybaby, if you can't catch me, what chance to you have with Sebastian?**

**Grell: Grrr... *Continues attacking***

**AD: *Sighs* Well that worked out nicely...let's start before his boss comes...**

**1. Maka- Grell is here to collect your soul, Grim Reapers like him don't kill to collect the soul, they are simply there when the person dies so...stay out of harms way and you should be fine...**

**2. Giriko- Grell's chainsaw is much stronger than you, if it cuts you then you're as good as dead, with a few exceptions...**

**3. BSL- Cassandra is not a clone or anything...she is a demon maid...who makes deals with people, grants their wish, and eats their soul...ugh, gross...**

**4. All- You know how people say your life flashes before your eyes when you die? They are right, reels of film play when you die and the reaper decides if you live on or die...most often it is die...**

**Cassandra: *Gets knocked to the ground by Grell* Dammit...cheap shot...**

**Grell: *Smirks and all his teeth are pointed* So? I wonder if your life will be any interesting to look at... *Raises the chainsaw then swings it down***

**Sylvester (Demon butler, another OC): *Gets between them and blocks Grell's attack* Heh, I guess you can't ever handle yourself, can you you stupid maid?**

**Cassandra: *Gets really ticked off* Stupid up you serpent!**

**AD: *Sighs: The rivalry continues...demons tend to take animal form to make deals, Sylvester is a python and Cassandra is a hawk...I refuse to say my animal form!**

**Grell: *Tries to cut through Sylvester's arm, but can't* Damn you...you all are trying to keep me from Sebas-chan!**

**5. BSL- You have your first fan-boy... *Points to a kid wearing a bandana with a drumstick on it, as well as a bunch of other music themed stuff***

**6. Black Star- I got farther in the anime and I must say...you are higher up on my favorite characters list...you were once right in front of Excalibur and now you are right around Maka...**

**7. Excalibur- Run, Crystal is coming and she wants to kill...**

**AD: That's all I got...**

**Sylvester: *Grell is now on the ground, Sylvester holding his chainsaw and pointing it at him* Any last words, foolish reaper? *Smirks***

**Grell: *Afraid* Um, wait, can't we talk about this!?**

**Sylvester: I'm afraid not... *A girl walks in, Sylvester drops the chainsaw, it nearly hits Grell, and Sylvester adjusts himself so he looks like a proper butler* My young mistress... (It is not Mistress, it is his female master)**

**Rachel: (Another OC!): Sylvester, stop attacking that reaper...**

**Sylvester: Yes, madam...**

**Rachel: *Looks at Cassandra who's clothes are all torn up* Go clean yourself up, you look hideous...**

**Cassandra: Yes, madam... *Bows and walks off***

**Grell: T-thank you!**

**Rachel: You came to collect the soul of Maka Albarn, correct?**

**Grell: Um, yes...**

**Rachel: Well leave, and if you don't then I will allow Sylvester to continue killing you!**

**Grell: Y-yes! *Gets up, grabs his chainsaw, and leaves as fast as possible***

**Rachel: *Serious look breaks and she starts laughing* I love doing that to him!**

**AD: *High fives Rachel* Good job, but you are a little late.**

**Rachel: Yeah, sorry...may I ask a question?**

**AD: Of course!**

**Rachel: Thank you.**

**8. Maka- Looks like you're safe, enjoy life while you can!**

**Everyone: Bye!**

Everyone: ok then?!

BSL: lets start then!

Maka: O_O

Soul: don't worry Maka! *arm turns into a sythe blade*

Maka: *smiles at Soul* thanks!

Soul: That's my job as your partner!

Giriko: SHIT! I'm out of adventure time to watch!

BSL: -_- you watched it all and it took you tht long!?

Giriko: ya why got a problem with it?!

BSL: I watched Soul eater in about two days hehe!

Everyone: O_O

BSL: *smiles* haha! oh oh oh! I know how to use a chainsaw hehe!

Everyone: O_O oh god!

BSL: what it's fun! exept for the fact that I could not really see what I was doing but I still did it! haha! well next question! oh its mine! what's wr- hehe! that reminds me! I was laughing so hard the other day cause I realized I am a cannibal XD haha! It's funny as hell! I can't believe I just relized that though! anyway next question!

Everyone: O_O thats strange! ...

BSL: SICK! HELL YA! *starts randomly singing to "Imagination forest"* oh how I love that song! anyway next question!

Blackstar: HELL YA *sink face* him!

BSL: I hate him *looks at Excaliber* WHO LET HIM BACK IN HERE!? shit! oh well next question!

Excaliber: *nowhere in sight*

BSL: wow he moves fast for a little guy!

Mysti: haha! how funny!

BSL: ya Mysti's mom's name is Rachel XD

Mysti: haha!

Maka: thank you!

Everyone: BYE!


	116. Chapter 109

_**CHAPTER 109!**_

BSL: Yo I AM SO FREAKING HAPPY!

Everyone else: Hi!

Kara-Sama: run for your life's!

Everyone but BSL: O_O

BSL: I GOT A SKILLET CD! HELL YA!

Kara-Sama: say good by to your hearing!

BSL: *smiles* Justin, Dakota! *waves for them to come over where she is*

Justin and Dakota: *Walks over to BSL*

BSL: hehe! *puts one of her skillet CD's in her CD player and _"Hero"_ _by 'Skillet' _starts playing full blast* I LOVE THIS SONG!

Everyone but BSL, Dakota, and Justin: *freaking out over how loud the music is*

BSL: *sighs and turns off the music* lets start the questions!

Everyone else: WHAT?!

BSL: *laughs* okay, okay! lets start! hey Maka wanna read?

Maka: okay the first set is from: **ReapaChop**

**Darren: Finally... DR locked up for good.**

**Everyone: Thank DEATH!**

**Rose: Everyone got their questions?**

**Everyone: *passes paper to Rose***

**Rose: Alrightee then! First, Anya:**

**1. Kara-Sama: We can't find Reapa D: we were hoping you saw him. There's something going on and I think Alba is involved...**

**2. Soul and Crona: Sorry bout DR! He went nuts since BSL managed to cheat her fears...**

**3. Free: Come with me! *Drags Free off* He'll be back in two chapters!**

**Rose: Ok next, Darren.**

**1. Kid - I hope you don't mind me dating your sister, Rose. I thought you should know.**

**2. Lord Death - How long did it take to develop your Reaper Chop?**

**3. Tsubaki - Fender fancies you. (Fender: Hey! *goes red*)**

**Rose: Oh dear... anyway, mine next!**

**1. Kid - *slaps Kid on one side of the face* And I'm not slapping the other side!**

**2. Lord Death - *hugs* Hey Dad :).**

**3. Kara-Sama - Sup sis! *Hi 5***

**Rose: Ok, Fender next!**

**1. BSL, Lord Death, Justin - You're favourite band?**

**2. Tsubaki - Umm... Hey *still red***

**3. Maka - Have you ever wanted to be a singer?**

**Rose: Just two left! Next *scowls* Alba.**

**BSL - You have still not decided?**

**Rose: Ignore her, there's something fishy going on... Last one is... O.O**

**Darren: What?**

**Rose: I-it's Reapa!**

**Guys, I hope you get this. Alba has gone rogue! She is feeding off the energy of other elementals. Like me...**

**Kara-Sama, remember the ice statue? If it hasn't melted, there is a chance of getting me out. I'm in the cave where Maka killed Medusa, but Alba is working with Vanessa. Vanessa is susceptible to fire, and also BSL's arrows. Alba... as far as I know, her only weakness is her ego. She's worse than Black Star.**

**If I'm still alive, help!**

**Reapa.**

**Rose: ... Omigosh... BSL please help us save him!**

Everyone: THANK GOD!

Kara-Sama: WHAT! *runs off*

BSL and Mysti: *nowhere in sight*

Anya _**~One or Reapa's OCs~**_, Chiaki, Hazuki, Tenchi and Sai: *runs after Kara-Sama*

_**WITH KARA-SAMA!**_

Kara-Sama: *whistles*

*portal opens*

Azure: WH- *gets hit by Kara-Sama*

Kara-Sama: SHUT UP!

Azure: O.O

Kara-Sama: do you know where Mysti is?

Azure: ya sh-

Kara-Sama: lets go!

Azure: okay! *runs off*

Kara-Sama: come on! *runs off after Azure*

Anya: *follows* where we going?

Kara-Sama: we need to find Mysti, Mysti has the best soul proception in the world! she can sense any soul up to ten miles away!

Azure: *holding a closed Japanese hand fan in her hand*

Kara-Sama: where is Mysti!?

*a shooting star flies across the sky*

Kara-Sama: found her! *holds out her hand and a skateboard appears ~just like Beelzebub~ and she jumps on it* lets go! *flies off*

Azure: *runs after Kara-Sama then fades away*

Anya: K! *Flies after them on a broom*

Kara-Sama: *jumps down where Mysti is* Myst can you open a portal!?

Mysti: ya if I have to!

Kara-Sama: do it!

Mysti: *worried* o..okay *opens a portal and hides behind Kara-Sama*

Kara-Sama: I will be back! *runs through the portal looking pissed*

Anya: Myst, you really think we can find him?

Mysti: We have to!

Kara-Sama: *runs out dragging BSL*

BSL: WHAT?! I'M IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!

Anya: *snaps* GET A GRIP WOMAN REAPA'S MISSING!

BSL: ya well if I don't get back in there you all could die!

Anya: *transforms into giant wolf and towers over BSL* THEN HURRY UP!

BSL: I have been at this for days! Do you know how hard it is to get an immortal to stay dead!?

Anya: ITS EASY JUST BURN HEART AND SEPARATE THE ASHES!

BSL: not with this immort- *looks around and Mysti is gone* oh god! *runs through a portal and it closes*

Kara-Sama: looks like we're doing this alone!

Tenchi and Sai: hey! need some help? *runs over*

Kara-Sama: sure!

Chiaki: hey! *comes running over with Hazuki*

Hazuki: *waves*

Anya: *back to normal* YAAAAAAY!

Kara-Sama: lets go! *sounds pissed*

Chiaki: Hazuki!

Hazuki: *nods and transforms into a black ronin ninja ring*

Chiaki: *catches Hazuki* I'm ready!

Mysti: *spins Kallie and Katana in their weapon forms* ready!

Tenchi and Sai: *looks at each other*

Sai: *transforms into a double sided throwing glaive*

Tenchi: *catches Sai* ready!

Kara-Sama: *pulls golden arrow out of her pocket* this is going to be interesting! never killed someone with this arrow *smirks* time to kill the freaking bastard!

Anya: Who is it?

Kara-Sama: *sounds pissed* Alba!

Yurei: *comes running out of the portal holding a machine gun* let's kill some people!

Kara-Sama: *sighs* (actually for once I am glade he came!)

Azure: *stands there holding the closed Japanese hand fan*

Mysti: lets kill this idiot!

Kara-Sama: *summons her skateboard and jumps on it* right! *smirks*

Mirina: I'm coming too!

Sibrina: *comes running up with a bright blue and green sythe in her hands* me too!

Rose: Don't leave without us!*runs in with Darren and fender*

Kara-Sama: then hurry up!

Kallie: I give up with yelling at you people! YOU NEVER LISTEN!

Kara-Sama: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Kallie: O_O

Azure: O_O

random voice: wow you are freaky when pissed BSL was right!

Darren: WHO WHAT WHERE!? Who said that?

random voice: um me!

Darren: who are you?

Random voice: *sighs* you idiot!

*image appears on the fan Azure is holding*

Zeta: hello! god people!

Kara-Sama: NOT THE TIME!

Darren: *grins* Ah, the other hammer...

Rose: *portal opens* EVERYBODY THROUGH!

Zeta: I have a name -_-

Azure: *slides the fan open and blades pop out of it* lets go!

Kara-Sama: -_- that's what I have been saying!

Everyone: *walks through the portal*

_**OUTSIDE THE CAVE!**_

Rose: WERE HERE! Darren!

Darren: *Transforms*

Fender: We need a plan.

Kara-Sama: *Smirks* lets do it BSL's way and kick this freaks ass!

Anya: Karatina calm down! Do u want to get hurt?

?: KAR-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Reapas voice*

Kara-Sama: that's it I have had enough of waiting! *charges in the cave*

Everyone: *Runs in to see Reapa tied to torture rack, near death*

Yurei and Azure (and their weapons): *fades away*

Anya: You guys deal with Alba and v. Me and Rose will get Reapa! *Run off

Kara-Sama: *holds out the golden arrow* lets see if it's true! *smiles like a maniac*

Fender: *slams V into wall* YUREI! MYSTI! AZURE! HELP ME RIP THIS BITCH TO PIECES!

Mysti: *smirks* lets see how they likes the witch of the stars!

?: well then Mysti!

Mysti: Karter! *freezes in shock*

BSL: *runs through a portal* DAMN YOU GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE A MAN!

Karter: *sighs* idiotic little girl!

BSL: *clenches her fist and her hair flames, her eyes turn to music notes, and her dress turns black and rips around the end* I AM NOT A THREAT TO BE TOOKEN LIGHTLY! CREATOR ARROW! *pulls out a golden arrow and stabs Karter with it* lets kick some a** before he comes back! *looks at Kara-Sama* cool your a kishin too!

Kara-Sama: DAMN YOU PEOPLE

BSL: *smirks and transforms*

Kara-Sama: *catches BSL*

Tenchi: *spins Sai then jabs him into the ground and the ground shakes*

Mysti: *comes out of shock and catches Katana and Kallie who transform* TORNADO OF ICE! *spins Katana and a tornado is formed* TORNADO OF FIRE! *spins Kallie and another tornado is formed* COLLIDE! *tosses Kallie into her hand with Katana and they form one giant tornado* ATTACK THE TORNADO *yells over the sound of the wind*

Kara-Sama: *shoots about five creator arrows into the tornado*

BSL: MEET MY ARROWS THEY'RE READY TO END THIS!

Mirina: *jumps into the tornado and transforms into a giant grenade*

Sibrina and Dakota: LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!

Sibrina: STAR CUTTER!

Dakota: *blade turns into a star and surrounds Sibrina*

Sibrina: *preparing*

Azure: Zeta boomerang mode!

Zeta: on it! *Transforms into a green flaming, boomerang*

Azure and Zeta: LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!

Azure: FLAMES GROW!

Zeta: *the flames on her weapon form grow bigger*

Azure: *throws Zeta into the tornado* FLAME RELEASE!

Zeta: *the flames on her weapon form fly off and she comes flying out of the tornado*

Azure: *jumps up and catches Zeta*

Tenchi: *Continues spinning Sai and smashing him into the ground and it causes an earthquake*

Yurei: ready!

Akimi: lets go.

Yurei: *smirks*

Yurei and Akimi: LETS GO SOUL RESONANCE!

Yurei: *Akimis weapon form wraps around Yurei's arm (like Liz and Patty do to Kid)* FIRE! *aims into the tornado and opens fire*

Mysti: OKAY YOU GUYS ATTACK THE TORNADO!

Sibrina: *preparing and storing energy for her attack*

*V completely obliterated, Alba unaffected*

Kara-Sama: *has dropped BSL and then runs over to Reapa*

BSL: *transforms into human form before hitting the ground*

Akimi: *transforms into human form and walks over to Reapa then takes a deep breath* let me see what I can do! okay?

Kara-Sama: *crying*

Reapa: Aah... my god... Forget me and get Alba... Only BSL and Kara-Sama can...

Kara-Sama: *crying her eyes out*

BSL: I got this FREAKING IDIOT! *dress rips even more and she sounds pissed* ya know what happens to people who mess with my friends *holds out a picture of a puddle of blood no bones nothing but blood* this once was a witch!

Sibrina: NOW! *charges at the tornado and jumps through it and passes out after flying through it*

Dakota: *passed out*

Mysti: *releases the tornado which flies at V then Mysti collapses*

Mirina: *explodes on contact with V*

BSL: DAMN YOU! CREATOR ARROW! *charges at Alba and slices through Alba with a golden arrow*

Katana: *transforms into human form and runs over to Reapa and lightly places her hand on his shoulder and they glow a bright green*

Akimi: healing wavelength! *an orb of gold energy appears between her and Reapa and grows bigger then she takes Kara-Sama's hand*

Kara-Sama: *glows a bright gold along with Akimi and Reapa*

Alba: *Two half's pull back together and she Smirks*

Reapa: (BSL! Attack her while resonating with me and Kara-Sama! It takes three kishin wavelengths to kill her!, BSL: she can wait! but she will die believe me if it's the last think I do she will be murdered!)

Kara-Sama: *closes her eyes*

Kara-Sama, Akimi, and Katana: *glowing*

Anya: *places hand on Akimi and glow brightens*

Reapa: ...

BSL: Azure!

Azure: on it! *Takes Anya's hand and the glow almost blinding*

BSL: *quickly takes off her glasses*

Reapa: Soul Expansion.

*Soul explodes, throwing everyone except BSL, Kara-Sama, Darren and Fender back*

Azure, Zeta, Yurei, and Akimi: *flies through the wall*

Sibrina: *flies back and hits the wall and falls flat on her face*

Dakota: *tries to stop Sibrina from hitting the wall but falls unconscious*

*stands. eyes are black, and is covered in a red aura*

Reapa?: AWAKE... AT LAST...

Kara-Sama: DAMN YOU!

BSL: *grits her teeth* damn you *dress rips even more*

Reapa?: *makes puppy eyes* b... but Kara-S... sama! You wouldn't hurt me would you?

BSL: ha! I have a four year old for a niece and I can resist her you think that's going to stop me It may stop Kara-Sama but not me!

Katana: *her sapphire eyes shimmer*

BSL: see!

Reapa?: kill me and your meister will hate u forever...

BSL: *smirks* I know what I'm doing! I'm not that stupid!

Reapa?: obviously not

Alba: *throws BSL against wall and punches her*

BSL: *appears behind Alba and holds an creator arrow to her neck* I don't think so!

Reapa?: You know you cant kill her without- help me- my help... that was strange...

BSL: this arrow can turn a mortal to dust! It can harm a creator It can kill her!

Reapa?: she happens to exceed any immortal. she wont stay dead unless u perform the- get me out of here- ritual SHUT UP!

BSL: ...?

Kara-Sama: *crying again*

Reapa?: dont give me that help look I SWEAR TO GOD I- BSL HELP- WILL KILL YOU!

BSL: (thats what I thought) *smirks and laughs a little* haha! I wanna watch you try and kill me!

Kara-Sama: *still crying*

BSL: *closes her eyes and focuses*

Reapa?: NOT YOU! ME! I WON'T BLOODY SHUT U- BSL RESONATE WITH ME -P!

BSL: um my soul isn't vary compatible! but okay! LETS KICK SOME ASS!

Kara-Sama: *trying to stop crying*

Me?: NONONONO-

BSL and Reapa?: SOUL RESONANCE!

*BSL gets sucked into Reapa?'s soul*

?: You okay?

BSL: fine! you okay?

Reapa: hardly. InsaneReapa _**~or: "IR"~**_ is in control now... *gestures to small room they are in* this is all that's left of me...

BSL: hehe! Insane *smirks*

Reapa: T.T please tell me your not kishin mode now...

BSL: what no! I was just thinking! hehe!

Reapa: Good... I need you to switch places with Kara-Sama. A creator arrow will kill Alba, but to stay dead, you need to coat it with the liquid in red jar that rose has. Tell Kara-Sama to get in here once your back out there.

BSL: okay!

Reapa: one last thing...

BSL: what?

Reapa: *hugs BSL* Don't die on me.

BSL: ha! I don't plan on dying!

Reapa: Good. *door appears* good luck.

BSL: *Disappears in a wave of music notes*

IR: Finally you both shut up...

BSL: *appears next to Kara-Sama* oh I never shut up!

Kara-Sama: That's true!

BSL: I know right! anyway I am going to tell you what I was told to do so:*whispers so that everyone but IR can hear* _**~haha I read IR and thought IA XD haha!~**_ Reapa needs me to switch places with Kara-Sama. A creator arrow will kill Alba, but to stay dead, I need to coat it with the liquid in red jar that rose has. He also said to tell Kara-Sama to get in here once I'm back out here.

Kara-Sama: anything I'm ready!

Rose: *holds up jar* here. its my blood.

BSL: wow!

Kara-Sama: -_-' sorry she's creepy!

BSL: lets kill some people!

Rose: HELL YE! Fender, go with Kara-Sama. I can guess his plan.

Fender: Got it. Bass Resonance! *Disappears*

Kara-Sama: *trying to stop crying still but can't*

BSL: *clicks her drumsticks and Kara-Sama disappears* I find that easier! anyway now lets kill some people! hehe! madness and witch talking XD haha!

Rose: REAPER GO SHOOT 'EM ALL HAHAHAHA!

Reapa: Kara-Sama! *hugs Kara-Sama tightly*

BSL: haha!

Kara-Sama: Reapa! *hugs Reapa back*

Reapa: sorry i worried you. Are you okay?

Kara-Sama: I'm fine but what's going on!?

Reapa: BSL and the others will take down Alba, while we get rid of IR

Kara-Sama: *wipes her eyes* okay

Reapa: Fender?

Fender: On it. *guitar, bass and drum kit appears, and a microphone*

Kara-Sama: cool!

Reapa: *grabs bass and stands behind mic*

Fender: *sits at drums* guitars yours.

Kara-Sama: cool! *grabs the guitar and randomly starts to hear auxiliary percussion* (BSL's up to something! but what?)

Reapa: *opens window* take a look

Kara-Sama: *sighs* that's BSL for ya! always torturing someone! that explains the auxiliary percussion!

Reapa: oh dear... ahem so do you know the song "rooftops"?

Kara-Sama: never heard of it!

Kara-Sama: *trying to calm herself down*

Reapa: calm down *hugs Kara-Sama*

Kara-Sama: I know I need to calm down but I can't! *Crying*

Reapa: you can *kisses Kara-Sama*

Kara-Sama: *smiles and wipes her eyes*

Reapa: Okay... pick a song?

Kara-Sama: ever heard of "Bring me to life" by 'evanescence'

Fender and Reapa: *grins and starts playing*

Kara-Sama: *smiles and starts playing along with them*

*as song progresses, Reapa and fender glow*

Kara-Sama: *more auxiliary percussion is heard*

Reapa and FENDER: INSANEREAPA, BEGONE!

*BLINDING LIGHT*

Kara-Sama: ...

_**OUTSIDE OF HIS SOUL!**_

*everyone's forced out of soul, Reapa unconscious*

Kara-Sama: *kneels next to Reapa crying*

Kara-Sama: *kneeling on the ground*

BSL: *passed out*

Reapa: *wakes up groggily* did we win?

Kara-Sama: *looks at Reapa*

BSL: *still passed out*

Kara-Sama: *nods*

Reapa: *grins* good. *sees BSL* O.O OH MY GOD WHAT HAPPENED!?

Kara-Sama: *looks over at BSL* looks like she used mmb

Reapa: MMB?

Kara-Sama: mega musical bla- shit

Reapa: damn. Looks like me after RES

Kara-Sama: *sigh of relief and talks to herself* at least I stopped in time!

Reapa: What? What you talking about? *confused*

Anya: *poking BSL* wake up. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up.

Kara-Sama: when I say an of BSL's attacks I have to use them! It sucks!

BSL: *glows*

Kara-Sama: *glows* what the hell?

Anya: uh... wasn't me!

Reapa: *gets up and limps to BSL*

Kara-Sama: *stops glowing*

BSL: *stops glowing and jumps up* hey!

Reapa: your alive :D you got Alba?

BSL: what think I'm dying that fast hell no I still have to meet Brittney Karbowski!

Kara-Sama: of course you would say that!

BSL: DUH!

Kara-Sama: -_- she's okay!

Reapa: Haha! XD so where's Alba?

BSL: hell if I know I used the attack and passed out!

Reapa: *sees a black soul floating and grins* you used the blood?

*yelling is heard*

BSL: everyone shut up!

Chiaki: *comes running in* BSL!

BSL: what?

Chiaki: it's Sai!

BSL: damnit!

Chiaki: come on!

Kara-Sama: DAMNIT NOT AGAIN *swearing like crazy while smashing her head off the wall* DAMNIT DAMNIT DAMNIT!

Reapa: Calm down what happened?

Chiaki: I don't know what happened to Sai I saw Tenchi freaking out and that is the only thing he would freak out about because Sai was not with him! I don't know what to do!

Kara-Sama: *smashing her head off the wall* damnit not again!

Reapa: *grabs Kara-Sama* stop! Let's go sort this out!

Kara-Sama: I'm the worst reaper ever! T-T

Chiaki: KARA-SAMA SHUT UP!

Kara-Sama: T-T

Chiaki: we need to find them! Hazuki!

Hazuki: *nods and transforms into a black ronin ninja ring*

Chiaki: *catches Hazuki and runs off*

Reapa: let's go *runs off*

Anya, Rose, Darren, Fender: K! *runs off*

Kara-Sama: *follows*

Chiaki: *Crying*

Kara-Sama: Chiaki calm down! we are going to kill this bastard

Reapa: *runs faster* YAY FOR KILLING!

Kara-Sama: haha!

Chiaki: SHUT UP! Me and Hazuki are killing this Bastard!

Reapa: Sorry ChiChi :)

Anya: STOP WITH THE NICKNAMES!

Reapa: NEVER!

Chiaki: ... not the ti-

BSL: *opens portal to see Tenchi beating the crap out of a witch O_O looks like Tenchi beat us to it!

Chiaki: Tenchi careful!

BSL: *phone rings and she answers it* hello? *smiles* thanks I will tell them k bye! *hangs up* I GOT GOOD NEWS!

Reapa: WHAT? *THROWS GUITAR AT WITCH*

Kara-Sama: ...

BSL: *disappears*

_**MEANWHILE WITH BSL!**_

BSL: *appears next to Maddy* hey you wanted to see me?

Maddy: ya! ...Hold on, I'll be right back! *Vanishes*

_**BACK WITH THE OTHERS!**_

Karma: *Jumps through the portal and lands on Mysti's head*

Mysti: hi Karma!

Tenchi: *pissed*

Karma: Hiya, Maddy should be back right about-

Maddy: *Reappears*

Karma: -now!

BSL: *re-appears next to Maddy* YO TENCHI!

Maddy: *Sai pokes his head out from behind Maddy* I convinced Mistress to reconnect his life line!

Tenchi: WHAT! *turns around to see Sai and freezes in shock then collapses to his knees looks up and smiles* thank you Maddy! I owe you one! you and Mistress who ever she is! *hugs Sai*

Sai: *smiles and walks up to Tenchi*

Hazuki: *Transforms into human form and walks over to Sai and Tenchi with tears in her eyes*

Sai: *smiles and wipes the tears from Hazuki's eyes*

Hazuki: *sign language*

Sai: *sign language*

Tenchi: *still in shock*

Sai: *helps Tenchi up and hugs him*

Tenchi: damn that witch!

Sai: thanks to Mistress I'm fine now!

Tenchi: I owe her one! I am nothing without you bro!

Sai: *smiles*

Reapa: *holds Kara-Samas hand* I love fluffy moments

Kara-Sama: *smiles and hugs Reapa*

Hazuki and Chiaki: *smiles*

Reapa: *smiles*

Kara-Sama: *smiles bigger*

Reapa: *hugs Kara-Sama*

Kara-Sama: *blushes*

Sai: *smiles and hugs Hazuki* love you Zuki-Chan!

Hazuki: *smiles*

Reapa: please, no more I'm too emotional :')

Kara-Sama: *smiles*

Hazuki: *shoulders bounce as if she is laughing but no noise comes from her mouth*

Tenchi and Sai: *laughs*

_**MEANWHILE WITH THE CAST!**_

Maka: lets just answer the questions hopefully Reapa is okay!

Soul: It's cool!

Crona: I..it's okay.

Free: NO HELP ME! *digs his claws into the floor*

*arrow hits Free and he lets go*

Everyone: *turns to where the arrow came from*

BSL: *on the other side of the room* what are you looking at?!

Everyone: *turns back around to see BSL, Tenchi, Chiaki, Sai, Hazuki, Darren, Fender, Rose, Mysti, Katana, Kallie, Yurei, Akimi, Azure, Zeta, Kara-Sama, and Reapa* HEY!

BSL: *double peace signs* where are we with the questions?!

Maka: just finished the question for Free!

BSL: okay next question!

Kid: No I do not mind why would I you are a good person but hurt her and I will be there to take your soul!

Kara-Sama: I'm watching you Darren! *narrows her eyes*

BSL: I am not going to stop her *shrugs* sorry! next!

Lord Death: I do not really know how long but it took a while!

Tsubaki: *blushes*

Kid: T-T *freaking out* DAMNIT!

Kara-Sama: -_-

Lord Death: hiya! hello! how ya doing?!

Kara-Sama: *high five* nothing sup with you!?

BSL: SKILLET!

Justin: *shrugs* I LISTEN TO STEP UP THAT'S IT!

Lord Death: I do not know!

Tsubaki: h..hi!

Maka: I don't know!

BSL: hehe can't now, now can I?!

Maka: wait how did you know where to go?!

Kara-Sama: -_- It's called reading ahead!

Maka: YOU NEVER READ AH- *computer closes*


	117. Chapter 110

_**CHAPTER 110! ~YAY!~**_

Everyone: HEYA!

Mysti: Okay BSL is not here (lord only knows why!) so let's start! Hey Liz wanna read?!

Liz: Um okay!

Mysti: here read the first set! *hands Liz a paper*

Liz: okay thanks! The first set is from: **Omega02x**

**A.R. : *Facepalm* Wrong. Freaking. Temari. He talking about the Shugo Chara Temari! Not NARUTO!**

**Omega : Calm down...**

**A.R. : I can't, dammit! The more people around me that are pissed, the more I am!**

**Omega : I never knew that...**

**A.R. : Well, now you do. And what's this about Shugo Chara being made?! THEY'RE BORN! GET IT RIGHT!**

**Omega : ...**

**A.R. : Anyway, more questions.**

**To Black Star - Surpassing god is damn near impossible, even for a descendant of the Star Clan. Signed, Unknown Person (A.R. : Bet you can guess who it is. / Omega : Hints are prohibited)**

**To Giriko - Remember, or it'll be painful molecule deconstruction for you. Signed, A.R.**

**To Random Tiger - Who do you want to eat the most?**

**To BSL - If you don't know your Shugo Chara, then you will never ever see one, nevermind having one. Signed, A.R.**

**To Crona - What would you do if I told you pink was a girlish color? Signed, Fujisaki Nagihiko.**

**To Maka Albarn - Just... stand still for a minute. Signed, Miki.**

**To Ragnarok - Stop bullying Crona, desu! It's mean! Signed, Suu (A.R. : Two of Amu's charas in a single review. Awesome...)**

**A.R. : Well, that's it.**

**? (Don't have a name for him yet) : You gonna introduce me?**

**A.R. : Oh, sorry. Well, this is my Shugo Chara OC...**

**? : And you never bothered to give me a name...**

**A.R. : Sorry.**

**Omega : Cool.**

**? : Sutaru, be kind.**

**A.R. : Yeah. Don't call them idiots.**

**? : I know they are! Kuru, try and talk some sense into him, okay?**

**Omega : ...What's going on?**

**? : Oh yeah! You can't see Shugo Chara, can you? Well, let's just say there are 3 others here with me.**

**A.R. : Yup.**

**Omega : Awesome...**

BSL: *appears out of nowhere* oh well sorry! *sarcasm* god I don't like Shugo Chara and Naruto was the first thing that popped into my head!- Gumi don't even think about it!

Gumi: -_- damnit!

BSL: nice try! anyway I meant Gumi is drawing some for god sakes! calm down! anyways on to the questions

Blackstar: not for a star like me! Hell with the rest of the Star Clan I am going to surpass god! *points at himself*

BSL: so true hell with what that person says!

Giriko: shut the hell up!

BSL: (go! do it! now! haha!)

Tiger: *glares at Excaliber*

Excaliber: FOOL! *points his cane at the tiger*

Tiger: *bites down on the cane and pulls it out of Excaliburs hands then attacks Excalibur*

Excalibur: that is my cane!

BSL: *laughing* hell if I care! *laughs harder at the sight of Excalibur fighting the tiger*

Crona: I...i can't deal with this! *runs off*

Maka: Crona! *runs after Crona*

BSL: well Maka, Crona, and Ragnarok just left!

Everyone: Hi!

BSL: -_-

Everyone: BYE!

BSL: hahahaha!


	118. Chapter 111

_**CHAPTER 111!**_

BSL: Yo!

Everyone: HELLO!

BSL: lets start! um hey Patty!

Patty: *smiles* CAN I!?

BSL: yep! *hands patty a list* first one!

Patty: YAY! the- HAHAHAHA!

BSL: maybe this was a mistake!

Patty: HAHAHA! The first set HAHAHAHA! the first set is from **ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**ILSEK:OMG I HAD KFC SO MUCH CHICKEN**

**Momo:I dissected a chicken**

**Blade:Now ILSEK has to say something to all of you**

**out my soul eater 1 shot it's called 'I love makaxstien'**

**Blade:And...?**

**ILSEK:Do I have to say it**

**Blade:yeah**

**2.I read some *mumbles***

**Blade:What**

**2.I read some rated M fits 0/0 About Stein and maka so inappropriate umm before maka, soul and A-Spirit attack me BYE**

BSL: OMD I had KFC the other day too! XD haha!

Stein: next we move on to endangered animals! *eyes flash dangerously*

BSL: sounds fun! *evil laugh* oops hehe! that's the witch part of me talking there XD haha! anyway lets start the questions o-

Maka, Soul, Spirit, A-Spirit: WHAT!

BSL: *laughing*

Maka: Soul!

Soul: *Transforms*

Spirit: *Sythe blades come from his back and his arms*

A-Spirit: *charges at ILSEK*

A-Spirit, Spirit, Soul and Maka: *Start an epic battle against ILSEK*

BSL: I WANNA HELP! *helps beat ILSEK to a bloody pulp* HAH- *looks pissed* YOU GOT BLOOD ON MY DRUMSTICKS! DAMN YOU! *attacking ILSEK*

Everone else: O.O she didn't even get to disappear before they started attacking! holy shit!

BSL: *pissed* DAMN YOU! *growls*

Kid: O_O next set!

Patty: HAHAHA! look she's all mad! *points at BSL*- oh okay the nex-HAHAHA!

Kid: Patty!

Patty: oh ya! the next set is from: **JackOverlandFrost'sGirl**

**This is amazing, and I have a question for Kid. Hi, Kid! Look! 8888 Oh, and by the way, what other numbers are symmetrical?**

Kid: OH THE SYMMETRY! only one thing that could make that number better it being 88888888 *in symmetry heaven*

Kara-Sama: *sighs* my brother has lost it! anyway sorry we couldn't finish your questions without him passing out -_- what ever Patty next set!

Patty: HAHAHA! Kid's in shock! to much symmetry! HAHAHAHA!

Kara-Sama: Patty!

Patty: oh right! the nex- HAHAHA! sorry the next set *trying to keep herself from laughing again* is fro-

Kara-Sama: shit we're out of time! sorry bye!

Everyone: BYE!


	119. Chapter 112

_**CHAPTER 112!**_

BSL: HIYA!

Everyone else: HI!

BSL: Okay lets get this chapter started! I have a test coming up in school so I will not have a lot of time T-T and the chapters are already really short! anyway I will try and get as much done as I can so lets star-

random voice: the first set is from: **ReapaChop**

**Reapa: Hey thanks for the grand rescue guys!**

**Anya: Yay thank you! Free will be back next chapter just as soon as I check something...**

**Free: *tied up* MMMMMPH!**

**Reapa: Haha! So, since you were the one that killed Alba... *holds up black soul* its the equivalent of almost taking a Reaper Soul!**

**Rose: Yup, either your current weapon form will get stronger, or you will get a new one altogether!**

**Darren: Hey Rose! *Holds up Rose's Death Note***

**Rose: T.T while I get my Death Note, Anya can read the questions!**

**Anya: Kay!**

**1. Kara-Sama - Here! *hands Death Note* this is a present from your awesome SIS! From, Rose.**

**2. BSL - *holding up pen and Death Note* Your full name please? From, Darren.**

**3. Soul - can I ride your motorbike? From, Reapa and Anya.**

**4. Tsubaki - Will you go on a date with me? From, Fender (Fender: GODDAMIT ANYA!)**

**5. Hehehehehehehehehe Soul kiss Kid! YAY FOR YAOI! From, InsaneReapa (Reapa: T.T I said he could have one...)**

**6. Maka, Killik, Ox - Fight a pre-kishin... without your weapons! From, DR (Everyone: WAIT, WHAT?!)**

**DR: *appears* MISS ME?**

**Everyone: NO!**

**DR: *pouts***

**Reapa: Well, there goes my relaxing Sunday T.T one more thing *writes "Medusa Gorgon" in his personal Death Note* She will die of a heart attack in 40 seconds!**

**Everyone: BYE!**

Kara-Sama: *hugs Reapa*

BSL: SWEET!

Everyone: O_O just what we need!

BSL: *smiles then starts laughing* good luck Rose!

Kara-Sama: cool thanks!

BSL: (Was that safe?!) -_- idiot I'm not that stupid!

Kara-Sama: *frowns* even I don't know her real name!

BSL: there are almost eight people on fanfiction that know my true identity! hehehe! they are Omega02x, Ashura'sDaughter, Makalover132, Kittykat54321, Madason167, Gumirulez25, and HufflepuffsAria oh and another I just forgot her username XD haha! anyway on with the questions!

Soul: T-T I don't know where it went!

Everyone else: -_-

BSL: what ever next!

Tsubaki: *shocked a little then smiles and bows slightly*

Everyone else: aww

Medusa: eck

Everyone else: SHUT UP MEDUSA!

Medusa: O.O

BSL: you said he could have one I never said we would make it happen! *Smirks* I love confusion! (now you see why me and Kittykat54321 get along XD hahaha!)

Maka: what?!

Kilik: ...

Ox: do I get extra credit?!

Maka: ya do we?!

BSL: *sweat-drops* (is that all they care about!?) suuuuure! *Sarcasm*

Maka and Ox: YA! *Runs off*

BSL: what the hell?! *falls over laughing*

Everyone else: *laughs*

BSL: okay anyway lets contin- -_- you again!

Maka and Ox: *runs in holding two souls (one soul each)* WE DID IT!

Everyone else: ...

BSL: *laughing* o..kay then!

*a soul randomly floats in the middle of the room*

BSL: SWEET! THAT WORKS! AWESOME!

Everyone else: keep that away from her!

Kara-Sama: don't worry!

BSL: *smirks* you mean like you kept me away from this! *holds up Kara-Sama's diary* hehe!

Kara-Sama: *shocked* O_O

BSL: *starts flipping through it reading things aloud*

Kara-Sama: T-T

Everyone else: *laughs* BYE!


	120. DAMN SCHOOL!

_**DAMN SCHOOL!**_

_**~hey sorry no chapter today two reasons**_

_**the cast is gone (lord only knows where they went!)**_

_**and I was up until 10 P.M, doing freaking homework damnit!**_

_**but I will get a chapter up tomorrow promise!**_

_**I will never let you guys down two days in a row promise!**_

_**T-T stupid school! pisses me off some days!**_

_**So there will be a chapter tomorrow hopefully a longer one!**_

_**Well gotta go so see ya tomorrow!**_

_**oh shit I have testing tomorrow too BOO!~**_


	121. Chapter 113

**CHAPTER 113!**

BSL: Yo!

Everyone else: HEY!

BSL: lets start! Kara-Sama!

Kara-Sama: hell ya! first set is from:** Ashura's Daughter**

**Crystal: *Runs through, swinging Ragan about* WHERE ARE YOU EXCALIBUR, I WANNA KILL SOMETHING!**

**AD: Haha, told you!**

**Karma: Haha, I hope she kills him! *Smirks***

**Maddy: Karma is getting crazier by the day...**

**Dante: *Sitting in the corner, asleep***

**Maddy: *Sighs* My partner is worn out...**

**AD: Why?**

**Maddy: Oh, we used Soul Resonance and he pushed himself too hard...**

**Karma: Haha, poor him! *Vanishes and appears on Dante's head* WAKE UP! *Vanishes***

**Dante: *Snaps his finger and Karma reappears* That wasn't very nice... *Puts Karma on a hook very high up* Time out.**

**Karma: *Pouts and mimics Soul* So un-cool!**

**AD: First question!**

**1. Giriko- Here! *Turns TV on to the first episode of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic* If there aren't any more Adventure Time episodes to watch, then you have to watch all of these episodes!**

**2. BSL- My friend wants to make a human that she can eat...she is really crazy...the only real difference between you two is that she isn't a big fan of Black Star.**

**3. Death- Watch the anime "Death Note", the Shinigami in it are really disturbing and creepy!**

**4. Kid- *Points to an abstract painting that is rigged so it shocks people who touch it* NO SYMMETRY!**

**5. Katana- Don't take Karma down, she needs time to chill...**

**A-Spirit: *Crashes through the wall, get up quickly, scythe blades come out, and A-Stein runs through the new hole in the wall while holding a scythe* Dammit!**

**AD: Great, I make A-Stein a weapon and he attacks A-Spirit with it...**

**A-Stein: *Attacks A-Spirit, who dodges, blocks, and attacks***

**AD: *Sighs* We continue...**

**Crystal: My turn!**

**6. Child version of Free- *Puts a collar and leash on him and pulls him along with her* Sniff out Excalibur!**

**7. Random grenade- FIRE IN THE HOLE! *Throws at Excalibur***

**8. Excalibur- *Cuts him in half and drags him away, both halves* Be back!**

**AD: Um...ok...I think that's it...**

**Everyone: BYEZ!**

**Crystal: I will reveal what happened to Excalibur's corpse next time!**

Excalibur: O_O *hiding*

BSL: FOUND HIM! *points to Excalibur*

Excalibur: FO-

BSL: *stabs Excalibur with an arrow* -_- to easy! now on wi-

Mirina: really Karma!

BSL: *smirks* a little to obvious there Mirina!

Mirina: *blushes*

BSL: *smirks*

Giriko: AHHHH! TORTURE!

BSL: *pissed* HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT! *smacks Giriko with a drumstick*

Giriko: X_X

BSL: (nobody is as big of a fan of Blackstar as I am! I have a Blackstar hat and I keep it in a box and won't let anyone come anywhere near the box they touch the box I smack them with a drumstick and this is in school so I am risking it all!) okay next question!

Lord Death: what the?! *watching "Death note"*

Kid: WHAT THE HELL! *fixes the painting with out getting shocked*

BSL: (aww T-T man!)

Kid: *fixes it again then gets shocked* what the hell?!

BSL: *laughing*

Kid: damn that hurt... a lot!

BSL: *laughing harder*

Kid: *continues trying to fix the painting but gets shocked each time*

BSL: *laughing even harder*

Kid: *passes out*

BSL: *laughs some more* okay next!

Katana: but that's mean!

Mirina: *bends down to Katana's level* so was what she did!

Katana: true.

Everyone: ...

Excalibur: *unconscious on the floor*

BSL: found him! *points to Excalibur* and the random grenade has a name!

Crystal: and what would that be?!

Mirina: *walks over to where Crystal threw the grenade and just stands there*

*explosion*

Mirina: *walks out of the explosion un-harmed* that answer the question!?

Everyone: ... BYE!


	122. Chapter 114

_**CHAPTER 114!**_

Everyone but BSL: HEYA!

BSL: THIS IS AWESOME!

Everyone else: what?!

BSL: GO SAILOR MERCURY!

KK: OMD SAILOR MOON!

BSL: you bet! damn Jadeite!

KK: T-T poor Luna!

BSL: oh forget about her she is learning to deal with it what about Raye she has to deal with Serena!

KK: true!

BSL: I don't get how they can live with her she is such a cry-baby!

KK: agreed!

BSL: hmm...

BSL and KK: NO!

KK: TUXEDO MASK!

BSL: -_- ya right like he is really dead! I don't believe it for a minute!

KK: but Sailor moon said he was dead!

BSL: point is?!

KK: tru- YAY!

BSL: haha! new it! *smirks*

Kara-Sama: *Sweat-drops* BSL we have a story to do here!

BSL: oh shit right!

KK: aww I wanted to continue watching!

BSL: nop my laptop! *the laptop disappears and she stands up*

KK: T-T I wanna watch it!

BSL: to bad but you can read the questions!

KK: YA! the first set is from: **Demonofthesilverstars**

**Demon: Hi guys! Hope you missed us! I got to see some horses for the first time ever! It was fun! P.S this is being done from a laptop, I kinda got messed up a bit and it hurts to move. So i'm on bedrest for a bit!**

**Silver: They probably didn't miss you, loud mouth. And horses suck.**

**Demon: *evil glare* Like you're any better, Metal Mutt, and no they don't.**

**Silver: *grabs Demon's shirt collar* What? I'm sorry, I don't speak dweeb.**

**Demon: How dare you! *grabs Silver's throat tightly***

***they start fighting with words***

**Creep: *to herself* How is it that I'm the Black Blood infected one and I'm more calm than either of you? Oh well, time for a question or two.**

**Soul- I believe your prized motorcycle is being crushed at... oh yeah, a dump. Seems someone *cough Demon* took it while you were sleeping. You have 5 minutes to rescue it before it is recycled.**

**BSL-Demon will no longer be fighting physically. She fell down some stairs yesterday and kinda messed up her back. Oh and she wants you to take me and Silver for 4 chapters so she can rest.**

**Crona- Want a dog? I got a puppy for you right here. His name is Alex. He is white, brown, and black. He is Beagle and he is really sweet.**

**Ragnarok- Hurt that dog and you will not be able to talk ever again.**

**Stein- Don't touch the dog!**

**Kid- I have found another perfect number! 0 is one! And so is 88, 80, and 00!**

**Death- Nothing for you. But I do want to say hi!**

**JB- Free coupons for Starbucks! Don't go crazy!**

**Justin-*swipes Ipod and headphones and runs away* Catch me if you can!**

**Silver and Demon: Bye!**

BSL: *Watching _"Sailor moon"_* aw when are they going to find out!?

Everyone else: ...

BSL: start the questions!

Soul: *nowhere in sight*

Everyone else: wow he runs fast!

BSL: *not paying attention*

Crona: s...sure?!

Ragnarok: ya what ever!

Stein: what ever!

Kid: Eight is still better!

Lord Death: well Hiya!

JB: No I want Uncle Bobs rumba coffee! *starts to sing and dance to the rumba*

Everyone else: O_O

Justin: *chases Creep*

Dakota: *trips Creep*

Justin: *takes his earbuds back* thank you *puts in his earbuds*

Dakota: no problem! *listening to music as well*

Everyone: BYE!


	123. Chapter 115

_**CHAPTER 115!**_

BSL: I LOVE THIS SHOW! GO KILL THAT THING!

Everyone else: Again!?

BSL: YEP! Man this show is awesome!

Kara-Sama: what episode are you on!?

BSL: 50!

Everyone else: *shocked*

Kara-Sama: you just started yesterday!

BSL: yep! well you guys do the questions I'm going to watch "Sailor moon" some more! *disappears*

Everyone else: ...

Kara-Sama: um okay the-

*BSL's voice is heard yelling* WHAT THE HELL THERE ARE 200 EPISODES MAYBE MORE I'M GOING TO BE AT THIS FOR A WHILE! T-T someone help!

Kara-Sama: ...okay then!? lets start! u-

Gumi: *runs in as fast as she can* CAF-POWS!

Kara-Sama: O_O Gumi sit down!

Gumi: NEVER!

Kara-Sama: -_- then get your ass over here and read the questions!

Gumi: OKAY! *talks really fast* The first set is from: **ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**ILSEK:OWWWW I AM SAD :'( AND IN PAIN**

**Blade:You kinda deserved it**

**Momo:HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA YOU ARE HURT HAHAHA**

**Blade:I AM THE ONLY NORMAL ONE**

**ILSEK:Mass effect is on the intrenet now**

**Blade:HOLY LASAGNA *Runs away fast***

**Momo:No they don't**

**ILSEK:Wait for it**

**Blade:You lied!**

**Momo:anyway we all have 1 Question**

**To all:WE HATE BANANA PEELS lol**

**ILSEK:Kay now I am going to get the stiches removed**

**Momo:Oh that reminds me**

**Blade:Please don't do it -_-'**

**To soul-i dissected you and now your stiches say Soma Smut Forever**

**Blade:LOL HAHA GOOD ONE WAIT -_-' your serious**

**Momo:Yep bye**

Kara-Sama: I think that's the point!

Everyone: ...

BSL: *appears* Nice job with that Momo! *disappears*

Everyone but Spirit, A-Spirit, Soul, and Maka give or take a few: *starts laughing*

Soul, Maka, Spirit, and A-Spirit: WHAT!?

Kara-Sama: NEXT FA-

Maka: SOUL NOW!

Soul: *transforms*

Maka: *catches Soul and charges at Momo*

A-Spirit and Spirit: *sythe blades come out of their arms and they charges at Momo*

Katana: *arm turns into nunchucks* LEAVE HER ALONE! *knocks out Spirit and A-Spirit* Maka please stop! *her eyes shimmer*

Maka: *stops and kneels down in front of Katana*

Katana: please!?

Maka: okay!

Katana: *smiles and hugs Maka* thanks!

Maka: *smiles and hugs Katana back*

Kara-Sama: okay next set!

Gumi: *still talking really fast* the next set is from: **Death the Girl**

**Soul- I dare u to kiss kid, unless ur not cool enough and a chiken.**

Soul: WAIT, WHAT!? *Freaking out*

Kara-Sama: uh?

Everyone: SEE YA!

Soul: I WILL NEVER! I AM COOL YOU CAN'T CHANGE THAT!

Kallie: THAT IS IT I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! *arm turns into nunchucks and she smacks Soul almost killing him in one attack* well then! *walks off*

Everyone else: ...


	124. Chapter 116

_**CHAPTER 116!**_

BSL: EPISODE 70 HELL YA! KICK ASS!

Kid: T-T not episode 70 please! no!

Kara-Sama: lighten up Kid it's only an episode!

Kid: hurry up and finish the episodes!

BSL: don't rush me now shut up! *disappears*

Kara-Sama: -_- *sighs* Kid read it will get your mind of it!

Kid: okay then! the first set is from: **Omega02x**

**Mark : Looks like only we're left...**

**Luna : Yup. Everyone else is fighting.**

**Mark : Well, is it question time?**

**Luna : Yeah. A.R. left a couple of notes and questions. *Reads them aloud***

**To Black Star - If you want to surpass god, you'll have to kill BSL. Signed, A.R.**

**To Giriko - You're off the hook. But I still want to see some torture. *Causes Giriko to erupt in flames and starts getting painfully torn molecule from molecule*. Signed, A.R.**

**To Zoo Animals - RAMPAGE! :D :D :D :D :D. Signed, A.R.**

**To Excalibur - Are you some kind of mutant human? Signed, Hikaru (Mark : Shugo Chara? / Luna : Yup...)**

**To Katana - MONSTERS EVERYWHERE D: Signed, Amu Hinamori (Mark : Yet another Shugo Chara character...)**

**To Liz - ZOMBIE APOCALYPSE! MILLIONS OF ZOMBIES! Signed, A.R.**

**To Maka - Here. *An extremely good and detailed picture of Maka appears in front of her* Signed, Miki**

**Mark : That's it, right?**

**Luna : Yup. That's it.**

**Mark and Luna : Bye. *Walks off***

Mysti: I hope they are okay! *tears run down her cheeks*

BSL: *her voice is heard but she is nowhere in sight* oh don't listen to him Blackstar no you don't! you're an amazing fighter! you're going to surpass god and easily, Believe me! *her voice fades*

Giriko: DAMN YOU! BASTARD!

Mirina and Sibrina: only if BSL was here she would enjoy this!

Mysti: oh don't worry I'm recording! *recording Giriko being tortured*

Everyone but Giriko: Hahahaha!

*Random animals come running by Gallows Manor*

Everyone else: ...

Patty: *nowhere in sight but you can hear her yelling* GIRAFFE, GIRAFFE! NOW I'M GOING TO SNAP YOUR NECK!

Liz: PATTY! *runs off towards Patty's voice*

Everyone else: ...

Kara-Sama: uh let's just continue with the questions!

Excalibur: FOOL! *points his cane at Hikaru*

Everyone: -_-

Kara-Sama: that's it I've had enough with you Excalibur! *runs after Excalibur*

Excalibur: FOOL! *points his cane at Kara-Sama*

Kara-Sama: *narrows her eyes and grabs the cane flipping Excalibur over* I don't think so! next question!

Katana: EEK! *runs off crying*

Mirina: WHAT THE HELL is wrong with you Amu! *runs after Katana*

Sibrina: what the hell! *runs after Mirina and Katana*

Kara-Sama: Oh my god! *Runs after Katana and Them*

Maka: Oh my god It's amazing! thank you!

Gumi: MIKI! *comes running*

BSL: *appears next to Gumi* GUMI GO AWAY!

Gumi: NO!

BSL: *smacks Gumi on the head with a drumstick* shut up! *waves her hand and Gumi disappears* well I'm off! *disappears*

Maka: next set!

Kid: the next set is from: **Kittykat54321**

**KK:"Fighting evil by moonlight**  
**Winning love by daylight**  
**Never running from a real fight**  
**She is the one named Sailor Moon**  
**She will...never turn her back on a friends**  
**She is... always there to defend**  
**She is...the one on whom we can depend**  
**She is the one named Sailor...**  
**... Sailor Venus**  
**... Sailor Mercury**  
**... Sailor Mars**  
**... Sailor Jupiter**  
**With secret powers**  
**All so new to her**  
**She is the one named Sailor Moon**  
**Fighting evil by moonlight**  
**Winning love by daylight**  
**With her Sailor Scouts to help fight**  
**She is the one named Sailor Moon**  
**She is the one named Sailor Moon**  
**She is the one . . . Sailor Moon"**

**BSL- thanks she has been like this for awhile (from Bpwseta)**

BSL: *appears out of nowhere and starts to sing along*

ONE SONG LATER!

BSL: hahahaha! I love that song! It's one of my favorites! XD hehehe! Okay well I'm off to watch more "Sailor Moon"! *disappears again*

Maka: next set Kid!

Kid: okay the next set is from: **SimpleDaze**

**Hello!**

**Sorry about this, but can you make a list of all the OC's in this? I can't keep track... :'( please?**

**(super sorry if you already got these questions)**

**(you don't have to answer all of this trash but... can you resist my bambi eyes? giant Kawaiiness)**

**Kid - You know that your hair isn't symmetrical because of the fact that your three white stripes keep coming back whenever you dye them black, so why not dye your hair white, like soul's, so the strips blend in?**

**Everyone - I never see computers at the DWMA. Why is that?**

**JB - Try tea.**

**Crona and Medusa (If medusa's still in this I can't keep track of anything really XD) - You guys should have a mother - daughter tea**

**Excalibur(If he's in this) - *I drop an orange nearby. This orange seems to have a face. It starts laughing obnoxiously.* Hey! Hey, you! Hey you with the top hat! Hey! Hey!**

**Excalibur: FOOL! My lege-**

**Annoying Orange(Honestly I don't like him very much but the thought of him meeting excalibur is just so funny): I'm not a fool. I'm an orange.**

**Sorry again to interrupt and there's no need for the orange and BYE!**

Everyone: sure! go ahead we would love to meet them!

_**~Don't worry about it! and I can resist them I have a two year old nephew that I resist! so HA!~**_

Kid: I tried it just goes back to black T-T *sits in the emo corner sobbing*

Everyone else: do not know!

JB: NEVER I LIKE COFFEE! UNCLE BOB'S COFFEE! *Starts to dance and sing to the rumba song*

_**~the cast is messed up they always find some way to come back it's strange! but I am strange so ya hehehehe!~**_

Medusa: NO!

Crona: *sits in the emo corner with Kid* why does she hate me!?

Excalibur: *running from Kara-Sama who is beating him with his own cane* FO- *gets hit with his cane*

Kara-Sama: SHUT UP! *smacks Excalibur again*

Excalibur: (wow this reaper has a good arm!, Kara-Sama: thanks I try!, Excalibur: but horrible aim!, Kara-Sama: damn you!)

Maka: I guess I will read the next set! it is from: **ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**Momo: *Crying* Why do you hate me**

**Blade:Momo stop please**

**ILSEK:MY BRAIN HURTS**

**Blade:SHUT UP AND MAKE ME A SAMICH**

**Momo: ) Haha**

**Blade:No seriously a SAMICH NOW**

**ILSEK:No**

**Blade:Yes**

**ILSEK:No**

**Blade:Yes**

**Momo:Me Ask question**

**To all:Do you really hate me :(**

**ILSEK:SHUT UP OKAY I WILL MAKE YOU A SAMICH *Storms off***

**Blade:Now my question**

**To all:*Transforms are to gun and points it at them* WHO ERASED MY FREAKING MASS EFFECT PROGRESS :(**

**ILSEK:HERE IS YOUR FREAKING SAMICH *Throws at blade***

**Blade:Thank you :3**

**ILSEK:Whatever my question**

**To BSL:I HAD A TEST IN ANCIENT MESOPOTAMIA ON FRIDAY**

**Momo:*sniffle* B-by everyone *bursts out in tears***

**ILSEK:Momo I am sure they don't hate you**

**Blade:This is one good Samich**

**ILSEK:0_0 BLADE COME HELP ME WITH MOMO**

**Blade:AFTER MY SAMICH**

**ILSEK:OMD BYE**

Katana: *comes running and hugs Momo* next person to pick on you tell me and I will knock them out! okay?!

Everyone: seriously!?

Maka: on with the questions!

Everyone but Medusa: No we don't hate you!

Medusa: yes I hate yo- *gets knocked out my Katana*

Katana: don't listen to her she is just a big meany! *smiles at Momo*

Everyone: O_O what the!? uh?

Ashura: *smirks* maybe I did it! but maybe I didn't!

Everyone: that's all it took to calm her down!?

Maka: BSL is not here! but Momo we don't hate you and pay no attention to Medusa she hates everyone!

Everyone: BYE!


	125. Chapter 117

_**CHAPTER 117!**_

Kara-Sama: hey! BSL is still watching Sailor moon! haha!

Everyone else: Obsessed much!? hahahaha!

Kara-Sama: okay let's sta-

BSL: *nowhere in sight* HELL YA EPISODE 93!

Kara-Sama: ...? okay the-

BSL: AHHHHHHHH! SOUL EATER REFERENCE!

Everyone else: what?

BSL: hahaha! AWESOMENESS!

Kara-Sama: what does it say?!

BSL: It says "Ever heard the saying 'a sound mind and a sound body' *laughs* IT'S AWESOME! All it's missing is the "A sound soul" part! hahaha! okay back to watching Sailor moon!

Everyone else: ...

Kara-Sama: um.. can I continue?!

Everyone else: FAST BEFORE SHE STARTS AGAIN!

BSL: rude much!

Kara-Sama: oka-

?: *in walks a guy wearing the star of david around his neck*

Kara-Sama: -_- why does everyone interrupt me!?

?: sorry Kara-Sama!

Kara-Sama: It's fine! I give up you do th-

BSL: AHH NO!

Kara-Sama: just g-

BSL: DAMN HOW DARE THEY STEAL INNOCENT SOULS! (well hearts in this case but I refer the them as souls! haha!)

Kara-Sama: what the he-

BSL: DIE!

Kara-Sama: (she's wa-)

BSL: YA THEY'RE DEAD!

Kara-Sama: *talks really fast* Just go-

BSL: GAH! THEY'RE BACK!

Kara-Sama: -_-

BSL: *smirks*

Kara-Sama: *sighs* ju-

BSL: Hahaha!

Kara-Sama: BSL!

BSL: oh fine!

Kara-Sama: okay wanna read? *looks at the random guy*

?: um sure! but are you going to introduce me or what?!

Kara-Sama: *rubs her head sheepishly* ya sorry! everyone this is Roni!

Roni: -_- what is with you people!?

Kara-Sama: what?!

Roni: My name is Ronit! not Roni or Ron! for god sake!

Kara-Sama: *sighs* well sorry! just read the questions!

Ronit: okay the first set is from: **Ashura's Daughter**

**Crystal: *Walks in* Hiya! *Excalibur wobbles in behind her as if he were drunk. He is covered with stitches, parts of his skin are replaced with sand paper, his hat has tears in it, his cane is broken, his tongue is cut out, one of his eyes are gouged out, and he doesn't leave Crystal's side* HAHAHA, I LOVE TORTURE!**

**Maddy: So...creepy...**

**Dante: Yeah, tell me about it...**

**AD: *Going in a raging fit about japanese yaoi* Stupid mind, why did you go to that, why, why, Why, WHY!?**

**Dante: Calm down!**

**AD: No, never! Stupid Ashura, stupid Slenderman!**

**Dante: Wait, was that the pairing!?**

**AD: Yes, and the sad part is I didn't see pictures or anything, it just popped into my head!**

**Maddy: O.O**

**AD: I know! T.T**

**Maddy: And now it's in my head! *Runs around screaming***

**1. BSL- *Runs up to BSL* Please, drummer chop me, just so I can get that out of my head!**

**AD: Um...ok...**

**2. Ashura- WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?**

**3. All- What do you think of what Crystal did to Excalibur?**

**4. Liz- Play "Haunt" it is nowhere near as scary as "Slender" (Lies! XD It is much scarier!)**

**Dante: What is with yaoi freaks!?**

**AD: No idea!**

**Crystal: My turn!**

**5. Mirina- Sorry, I thought you were a random grenade!**

**6. Excalibur- HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**7. Kid- Hiya! You're number 7!**

**8. Kid- Yes, now you are number 8, so here you go! 8888888...wait for it...7! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**AD: *Hits Crystal on the head* Not the time! Now, I'm going to kill Ashura and then kill Slenderman... *Attacks Ashura and kills him within seconds, she then sees Slenderman nearby and starts to kill him***

Everyone: BYEZ!

Everyone: O_O Whoa!

Ronit: Maddy don't ask BSL to kill you! *hugs Maddy*

Ashura: I'm mad!

Everyone else: WE ALL KNOW THAT! IT'S MESSED UP!

Liz: NO NEVER I AM NOT PLAYING A GAME CALLED "HAUNT"!

Mirina: haha! It's okay Crystal!

Excalibur: X_X

Kid: AHHHHHHHH! *freaks out*

Everyone else: good luck trying to kill Slenderman!

Ronit: next set is from: **ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**Momo:Haha I FELL DOWN AND YEAH BUT I AM OKAY**

**Blade:ILSEK MAKE ME ANOTHER SAMICH**

**ILSEK:NO**

**Blade:I WANT MY SAMICH**

**Momo:I WILL DO IT**

**ILSEK:Thanks momo okay so I got my bff hooked on soul eater and she had a few questions**

**To lord death-How do you confiscate souls if the weapon ate them already**

**To spirit-Why did you cheat on makas mother**

**To soul-How hot do you really think Blair's body is**

**Momo:I BROUGHT BLADE A SAMICH**

**Blade:Kay give me a sec**

**To all:*points gun still* I WAS THIS CLOSE *Pokes soul with gun arm* TO KISSING GARRUS WHO FREAKING ERASED MY PROGRESS**

**ILSEK:-_-' o...kay You must really love Garrus someone tell her she won't shut up if you don't**

**Momo:Then can I eat this sandwitch**

**Blade:*turns toward Momo* go ahead this may take a while and its prononced SAMICH *Turns toward everyone again* Seriously TELL ME OR I WILL SHOOT**

**ILSEK:-_-' And I thought I was crazy bye**

Everyone: ...

Lord Death: well I am a reaper so it is a power I can use!

Everyone: oh wow!

Spirit: because of this really hot gi-

Maka: MAKA CHOP! *smashes a book into Spirit's head* shut up already!

Soul: w-

Maka: MAKA CHOP! *smashes a book into Soul's head* SHUT UP ALREADY!

Everyone: *looks at Ashura*

Ashura: *Smirks*

*computer shuts down and the last thing you see is everyone attacking Ashura*


	126. Chapter 118

_**CHAPTER 118!**_

BSL: YA EPISODE 100! HELL YA!

Kara-Sama: Excited much BSL?

BSL: YEP I AM EXCITED! HELL YA! well I'm out! *disappears along with her laptop* hehehe! I LOVE THIS SHOW! (almost as much as Soul Eater!)

Kara-Sama: okay then um Giriko read!

Giriko: *sighs and sounds pissed* the first set is from: **ReapaChop**

**Reapa: XD**

**Anya: *brings free into room* so Ye. Turns out Free is my big bruvva .**

**Free: *hides in corner* I hate needles...**

**Reapa: *sigh* now for those who don't know, InsaneReapa is no more. Instead...**

**Kishara: *walks in* Hello.**

**Reapa: So. Ye. ONWARDS!**

**Rose: Kay!**

**1. Kim - Can you teach us more about healing magic? From, Reapa and Anya**

**2. Tsubaki - *blush* K then let's go! *takes her hand* we will be back next time! From, Fender**

**3. Mirina - Come here I wana try something... From, Rose**

**4. Asura - *punch* THAT is for putting shame on kishin around the world. From, Kishara**

**Rose: Anya can you read the rest? I'm gonna check on Darren.**

**Anya: Kaykay!**

**5. *brings medusa back to life with life note, then kills her. Again.* Man I never get tired of that XD. From, Reapa**

**6. Ox - go punch Lord Death. Extra credit for Steins class on how broken bones are mended. From, DR**

**Anya: T.T Goddamit DR!**

**DR: Come on, its what we were all thinking.**

**Anya: ... Damn you and your telepathy.**

**7. Stein - dissect DR NOW! From Anya**

**DR: Huh?**

**Reapa: Uhhhhhh... BYE!**

Everyone: ...?

Katana: I wanna help can I help Kim?!

Kim: *smiles* sure!

Katana: YAY! *skips off with Kim*

Tsubaki: *blushes and walks off with Fender*

Mirina: uh okay?! *walks off with Rose*

Ashura: X_X

Kara-Sama: haha! Nice!

Medusa: *re-appears* Hel-

Kara-Sama: *kills Medusa using an arrow* ha!

Ox: what?! *smirks* Ex-

Lord Death: REAPER CHOP! *smashes Ox's skull*

Stein: *knocks out DR and drags him off* come on Momo lets see what he can do!

Momo: yay! *runs after Stein*

Everyone else: nex-

*screams are heard coming from Steins lab*

Everyone: BYE!


	127. Chapter 119

_**CHAPTER 119!**_

BSL: YAY EPISODE 120!

Kara-Sama: how many more!?

BSL: um over 100 more XD haha!

Kara-Sama: O_O

BSL: see ya! *disappears*

Ksra-Sama: um okay then!? JB YOUR READING!

JB: fine the first set is from: **Omega02x**

**? : Hey. Everyone else is dead, so I am the one giving you questions. This is due to some reason beyond your comprehension, and I would not care to share because you would likely be baffled by the sheer complexity of it. Now then, I have some questions here that I am going to read. Do it or not, that is your choice. But if you do not answer honestly or refuse to do a dare, you will likely be dead within the hour. No pressure...**

**To Ashura - You look really similar to Slender Man you know... And that is probably where Slender Man x Ashura comes from...**

**To Kallie - No contractions. I hope you are happy. *Death glare***

**To Nobody in Particular - Yes, all OCs belonging to A.R. are dead, and so is he. Deal with it.**

**To Zoo Animals - Go on a rampage. Let nobody live.**

**To JB - Your initials are exactly the same as the initials of Justin Beiber.**

**To Justin - Do you hate Justin Beiber?**

**To Everyone - I dare you all to listen to the song "Hirari Hirari".**

**To Anyone near Katana - Cover Katana's ears, because I am about so start a rant filled with swear words.**

**To Giriko - F**k you, you motherf**king a**hole. Go die in a hole, and never show your s**tty face again. It disgusts me you son of a b***h and you deserve molecular deconstruction just so that I can wipe your s**tty motherf**king face of the face of this f**king planet. Have fun, b***h. (Swear much?)**

**? : That is all. Now I have to go and observe the molecular expansion of the Sigma dimension and manage it as to increase the overall mass of the dimension. Of course, you would not understand. Good bye. *Disappears***

Everyone: -_- *mocks* no pressure!

Ashura: That's a freaky pairing!

Everyone else: AGREED!

Kallie: HELL YA!

Everyone else: *sweat-drops*

Mirina: *looks arond for Mysti* Poor Mysti! (I wonder how depressed she is it would show her love for Omega to see how this affected her!)

*BSL's voice is heard* hahaha! the zoo animals are gone! I'm to smart for you face it! next question *voice fades*

JB: *reads his question out loud again*

*BSL's voice is heard laughing* NICE! Hahaha!

Justin: No I hate him I only listen to rock!

*BSL's voice is heard again* this is the last time I'm interrupting ! Justin what about _Skillet_ they are alternative rock!

Justin: well them too!

BSL: good! okay bye! *voice fades again*

Kara-Sama: ne-

Zeta: *looks shocked and then she fades away*

Everyone else: ... *listens to the song* okay then?!

Mirina: *cover's Katana's ears* not that she's not used to it! *glares at Sibrina*

Sibrina: -_-

Everyone else: O_O

Sibrina: I swear a lot more than that!

Mirina: you can say that again!

Sibrina: -_-

Mirina: *laughs*

Katana: I'm gonna go play! *skips off*

Everyone else: NEXT!

Kara-Sama: next set JB!

JB: the next set is from: **Mangafreak109**

**OMG I have a couple questions! Will you put me in the next chapter? My OC name is Nina.**

**Soul: will you and Maka Ever have kids! Please do!**

**Kid: can't you just dye your other side of your hair to make yourself symmetrical? I'm tired of seeing you suffer! It hurts soooo much!**

**Crona: can I go out with you? I love you!(okay I'm blushing really hard. I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT!)**

**stein: could you pretend to dissect Maka and see how soul will react.( I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU ACTUALLY DISECT HER!)**

**Black*star: WILL YOU KISS TSUBAKI! On the lips!**

**Maka: I DARE YOU TO BE BLAIR FOR A DAY AND DO WHAT SHE DOES NORMALLY ESPECIALLY WHEN SHE JUMPS ON SOUL! (Don't Maka chop me please... I have a fragile skull)**

**Liz: do you have a crush on kid?**

**And finally Lord death: I WANNA KNOW WHY YOUR HANDS ARE SOOO BIG AND CAN YOU MAKE ME A SHINIGAMI FOR A DAY?**

**That's all please out me on your next chapter! I LOVE YOU SOOOOO MUCH (no homo) YOU'RE AWSOME! ( ps can you put me for the next four chapters? Pretty please with 8 sprinkles on top of the multicolored rainbow ice cream?)**

Kara-Sama: welcome Ni- not another Nina!

Nina: Hiya!

Soul and Maka: WHAT?!

Kid: uh my tu- *shocked* I'm going! *runs off*

Crona: I...I can't deal with this! *runs off*

Kallie: -_-

Maka: don't pick on Crona, Crona already has to deal with Ragnarok!

Kallie: *Pissed*

Stein: y-

Soul: not going to work now!

Stein: damn!

Maka: -_- MAKA CHOP! *smacks Mangafreak109 on the head with a big book* damn you!

BSL: *appears out of nowhere and looks pissed* what. did, that. question. say!? *her eyes turn to music notes and her dress goes pitch black and randomly rips around the bottom* TIME TO DIE!

Everyone else: O_O

BSL: *music notes come out of nowhere and twirl around her at an incredibly fast speed and she slowly walks towards Mangafreak109* that's it HOW DARE YOU THING ABOUT THAT!

Kara-Sama: RUN!

**_~MF:Mangafreak109~ _**MF: O.O *runs off*

BSL: *runs after MF* DRUMMER CHOP! *uses her soul wavelength and smashes a drumstick into MF's skull* well I'm off! *Disappears*

Maka: HELL NO! *smashes a book into MF's skull* I don't care if you have a sencative skull or not!

Kara-Sama: If she lives I will be surprised! haha!

Liz: WHAT NO I DON'T!

Kallie: OH THAT IS IT! *her arm turns into a runs after Liz*

Lord Death: well it's the robe that does it! and I can not make you a reaper you have to be born a reaper!

Kara-Sama: *fixes her hat so the Lines of Sanzu do not show* and if you're me you hide it for the rest of your life!

Kallie: KARA-SAMA!

Kara-Sama: -_- I'm not afraid of you Kallie!

Kallie: *smacks Kara-Sama on the head with nunchucks*

Kara-Sama: X_X

Mysti: okay then?! let's move on next set JB!

Kallie: MYSTI!

Mysti: shut up!

Kallie: *pissed off*

Mysti: just read them JB!

JB: the next set is from: **Ashura's Daughter**

**AD: *Walks in, covered with black blood* I found out why Slenderman is so weird, he has black blood!**

**Maddy: You managed to kill him?**

**AD: Duh!**

**Dante: That's good then...**

**AD: DO NOT USE CONTRACTIONS!**

**Dante: Hm? *The sound of a chainsaw turning on is heard* What's that?**

**AD: STOP IT! *A boy that looks like a male version of Kallie runs in* Damn...this is Kano...a version of Kallie that ended up as a guy...**

**Kano: WHO USED A CONTRACTION!? *Holds up a chainsaw***

**Dante: Hell with this! *Vanishes***

**Kano: -_- ...three...two...one... *Chainsaw transforms into human form and it is a girl* He got away...**

**Girl: Calm down with the anti contractions!**

**Kano: *Sighs* Contractions are not the proper way to speak! Why do you not ever listen to me Kata!?**

**Kata: *Sighs and waves to everyone* Hiya!**

**AD: This is Kano and Kata, partners obviously... *Whispers* Kano does not know that he is a clone, so just treat him like a normal person...who is obsessed with proper grammar...**

**Kano: May I ask the questions?**

**AD: Go for it!**

**Kano: Thank you.**

**1. Kallie: I. Hate. Contractions...**

**2. All- Anyone know where Dante went to?**

**Kano: That is all, Kata, do you want to ask some questions?**

**Kata: Sure!**

**3. All- Sorry about my meister, he is a bit, um...OCD would be the best way to say it...**

**4. Giriko- *Arms turns into chainsaw blade and she smirks* I am a much better chainsaw than you!**

**Kata: That is it!**

**AD: Ok, my turn!**

**5. Ashura- Thanks to you, an image of you and Slenderman doing...um, you know...is stuck in my head!**

**6. Liz- Play the game "Haunt", or I will send you to Slender's woods! There are more than 10 Slendermen there, even if you kill one the others will still be there!**

**AD: Done with mine!**

**Karma: Hahaha, my turn!**

**7. BSL- I love the game "Okami", it is a Japanese game (Art style wise) and you play as the Divine Wolf Amaterasu, who is the sun god!**

**Karma: Haha, that's it!**

**Maddy: I guess I will do one...**

**8. Death- Dad, wanna help me train, I might be able to beat you this time!**

**Karma: Haha, well that is it!**

**AD: Yep... *Smirks***

**Karma: Hm? What is wrong?**

**AD: *Laughs crazily, eyes turn red, and fangs grow in***

**Maddy: o.o Damn Alucard! Stupid vampire! Why did he bite AD, now she is V-AD!**

**V-AD: *Sword appears in hand and she continues laughing***

**Maddy: o.o I hope we survive to put another review...bye... *Everyone runs out of the room and V-AD chases them***

Everyone: O.O

BSL: SLENDERMAN ROCKS! *continues watching "Sailor moon"*

Kallie: Kill Dante!

Mirina: KALLIE!

Kallie: -_- what ever!

Mirina: -_-

Kallie: fine then I am killing Liz!

Mirina: *sighs* I give up! *opens a portal and walks through it* see ya!

Kallie: *continues chasing Liz*

Mysti: (two Kallie's!? oh god!) I'm with you Kata!

Kallie: MYSTI!

Mirina: Katana

Katana: SISSY TAKE ME TO THE PARK!

Kallie: Okay! *takes Katana's hand and walks off*

Katana: oh wait I wanna go play with Karma! *runs off*

Kallie: agreed contractions are not the proper way to speak not at all!

Everyone: Hello!

Kallie: (aww he is cute!, Katana: you think he's cute! hehehe!, Kallie: Katana do not even think about it!)

Katana: hehehe!

Kallie: -_-

Katana: *Smirks* KALLIE LIKES KANO!

Kallie: *opens a portal and runs through it looking embarrassed*

Mysti: *laughs*

Everyone: nope!

Mysti: next!

Everyone: we deal with Kallie! I think we will live! maybe!

Mysti: I'm sorry abo- *gets hit by nunchucks*

Katana: *her eyes are green instead of sapphire and the nunchucks turns back into her arm* sissy took control I'm sorry Myst!

Mysti: It is okay Katana! *hugs Katana*

Katana: *smiles and hugs Mysti back*

Giriko: BRING IT O- *dead*

Everyone else: *laughs* NICE!

Ashura: O_O

Liz: *still running from Kallie even though she's not there* NEITHER!

Gumi: *runs in* who said Okami!?

Karma: me!

Gumi: YOU ARE AMAZING! OKAMI ROCKS!

Katana: *grabs Karma's arm* let's go play! *runs off with Karma*

Lord Death: -_- no you can't! REAPER CHOP! *goes to smack Maddy on the head*

Ronit: No! *lightly pushes Maddy out of the way*

Lord Death: ...?

Mysti: uh ne-

Hazuki: O_O *runs off*

Chiaki: oh no! *runs after Hazuki*

Tenchi and Sai: *runs after Chiaki and Hazuki*

Mysti: what the?!

Everyone: donno!

Ronit: careful Maddy!

Everyone: uhh? BYE!


	128. Chapter 120

_**CHAPTER 120!**_

BSL: OMD IT'S ANOTHER STEIN!

Everyone: WHAT?!

BSL: In Sailor moon there is a professor just like Stein!

Everyone else: O.O

BSL: well I'm off! *disappears*

Kara-Sama: well then that was freaky! Stein you're reading!

Stein: um okay then the first set is from: **Yoshiman777**

***/*/* finally a long review after so long XD */*/***

**RLYM; *yawn* what i mi- *sees jen* O_O HOW DID YOU GET HERE!**

**jen; i could ask the same about her *points at olivia***

**RLYM; the idiots *points at DTP and yoshi* were messing with my laptop that could bend dimensions and broke it -_-**

**DTP; ok now can you tell us who this is RLYM**

**RLYM; this is . . . well shes kind of an alternate version of jenny**

**jenny; cool :D**

**RLYM; (oh god i hope noone kills me for this)**

**DTP; how does she and olivia know eachother**

**RLYM; *starting to get a bit nervous* olivia is her god mother *looks for closest exit***

**jen; *looking at the cast* judging from how young everyone looks i would say im 10 years in the past**

**RLYM; its not only that its also an alternate timeline/dimension**

**olivia; your worried everyone will kill you if they knew who she is arnt you**

**RLYM; wha-what no im not**

**olivia; take the magic suppressor off or i will tell them**

**RLYM; (IM DOOOMED)**

**jen; *going through stuff* ooh whats this**

**olivia; jennifer albarn stein do not go through stuff that do not belong to you ! !**

**jen; *flinches at the full name* shoot that means im in trouble**

**all the other OCs; O_O**

**RLYM; *leaves the room so fast he breaks the sound berrior***

**lynda; *drags RLYM back***

**RLYM; no dont bring me back stein maka and the spirit twins will kill me DX**

**jen; *stands between them and RLYM* dont hurt him *gives puppydog eyes* you four may not agree with what he thinks but in my world i was the best thing that happened to them, i brought out daddys soft side, a side even he thought was gone forever, ive helped mommy and grandpa put there pasts behind them and be a happy family again. . . and besides *points at olivia with a smile* shes the one who got my parents together in the first place**

**olivia; *starts running***

**RLYM; *hugs jen* thanks for sticking up for me and how did you get here in the first place?**

**jen; i think i found daddys experimentel dimensional warp drives -_-'**

**RLYM; ah yes well good to see they work (but control and stability not so much)**

**DTP; btw RLYM what were you dreaming about**

**RLYM; a double wedding with my 2 OTPs**

**yoshi; and that would be steika aaand . . .**

**RLYM; jalex from wizards of waverly place**

**almost all OCs; *facepalm* you and your forbidden romances**

**RLYM; can you blame me for that one i mean i dont know what disney was thinking when they wrote the plot for the show XD**

**DTP; and you mentioned something about a crasher too who was it**

**RLYM; *makes the face normaly asociated with excalibur* my brother**

**lynda; you dont like your brother do you**

**RLYM; why do you think i never bring him up**

**lynda; good point**

**jenny; are we gonna do questions or not**

**RLYM; yes we are**

**lynda; i shall ask first**

**1)all- *points at the excalibur that crystal tortured* you guys know thats not the real one right**

**yoshi; do not look at me i would never in a million years clone that freak**

**lynda; maybe but you would pull a medusa and put him in someone -_-**

**yoshi; that was dark yoshi DX**

**DTP; speaking of which you have done quite well at not dieing and switching with him**

**yoshi; like hell if i would let the clone obsessed freak out if i have anything to say about it**

**DTP; good point**

**DTP;now i have a question**

**2) maka, stein, and the spirit twins- do you still want to kill RLYM**

**jen; i wont let them *links arms with RLYM***

**jenny; neither will i *links arms***

**yoshi; or i *links arms***

**lynda; i guess i'll join in *links arms***

**all; *turn to DTP***

**DTP; oh all right i'll join to *links arms***

**RLYM; *tearing up* you guys are the best OCs i could ever hope for**

**DTP; *groan* dont make me regret joining dude its enough of a fluff fest as is**

**RLYM; ok just one more moment . . . GROUP HUG *manages to squeeze all them in a hug at once***

**RLYM; *after releasing the OCs* ok now with that out of the way its my turn**

**3)all- just so you know jen is almost exactly the same as jenny**

**DTP; oh joy *sarcasm* -_-**

**jen; *arm turns into a mace* jen-chop *smacks DTP upside the head***

**jenny; cool thats just like my jenny-chop *jenny-chops DTP* *high-fives jen and they both start giggling***

**RLYM; if i didnt know they were from seperate worlds i would swear they were twins XD**

**4)BSL- i found an epic amv i think you may like, its 'Soul Eater AMV- Awake and Alive' by 'UltimateAvatarFreak' on youtube**

**RLYM; and thats all for now**

**DTP; so are we stuck with this one *points at jen***

**RLYM; yeah since i dont have my laptop anymore *glares at DTP and yoshi***

**jen; awesome i get to stick around :D**

Everyone: ...

Stein, Maka, Spirit, and A-Spirit: WHAT!? HER NAME'S WHAT!? *runs after RLYM and starts attacking him then splits up and half starts attacking Olivia* DIE BOTH OF YOU!

Katana: *smacks Stein, Spirit, and A-Spirit* LEAVE THEM ALONE!

Kallie: Katana is so sweet!

Everyone else: ...? *starts laughing* REALLY?!

Mirina: keep it down about your brother! if BSL ove-

BSL: DAMN HIM!

Mirina: -_- to late! gee thanks RLYM!

BSL: *appears out of nowhere trying not to cry* (remember what Blackstar said _"I'll never show you my tears. These are the tears of those who died with regrets. If there's a way to take away these regrets, I'll make sure I'll find it."_) *takes a deep breath and she sounds pissed off* RLYM YOU'RE LUCKY FOR GOD SAKE YOUR BROTHER DOESN'T TRY AND AVOID YOU ALL THE TIME MINE DOES HE WANTS NOTHING TO DO WITH MY FAMILY THAT'S IT I'M OUT OF HERE! *disappears*

Mirina and Sibrina: oh joy! *Sarcasm* let's go! *runs off*

Mysti: uh? okay then on with the questions!

Everyone: WHO IS STUPID ENOUGH TO MAKE AN EXCALIBUR CLONE?! *everyone looks at Medusa*

Medusa: O.O (busted!)

Maka: yes but I won't!

Katana: *smiles and hugs Maka*

Maka: *smiles and hugs Katana back*

Stein: yes!

Spirit and A-Spirit: Yes!

Katana: *arm turns back into nunchucks and she smacks them again* be nice ya big meanies! *smacks DTP* you too!

Mysti: uh... BSL left! a while ago!

Katana: Jen, Jenny wanna go play?! *lightly tugs on their arms*

Mysti: next set!

Stein: the next set is from: **ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**Blade:F-u ASHURA DIE*Starts shooting him through heart***

**ILSEK:BLADE CALM DOWN ITS A STUPID GAME FOR GODSAKE**

**Blade:*tears*No its not**

**ILSEK:*Sigh* Kay my friend is here so I will let her ask**

**To lord death;:GOOD I thought you made them crap it out**

**To Soul:Just watched episode 5 ARE YOU GAY FOR BLACK*STAR**

**ILSEK:*Sweatdrop*Well her mom is here to take us to McDonalds**

**Blade:its not just a game *crying***

**Momo:Bye**

Ashura: AHHHHHHHH! *runs off*

Everyone else: *laughs*

Lord Death: ...

Soul and Blackstar: *looks at each other and they look pissed off* WE ARE NOT!

Everyone: um..

Stein: one last set then we have no more time! this set is from:** ReapaChop**

**Reapa: Try not to kill DR. He's very sensitive to that sort of thing.**

**Anya: Thanks for the extra help guys!**

**Kishara: My turn to read.**

**1. Kid - Two words. Teddy bear. From, Rose.**

**2. Tenchi and Sai - Do you guys know what the other is thinking? From, Kishara.**

**3. Medusa - *High powered grenade hits medusa and incinerates her* Neat! It works! From...**

**Rose: *walks in with grenade launcher for arm* Bk! Turns out if I resonate with Mirina, I become a grenade launcher!**

**4. *fender returns with Tsubaki* well, we hooked up! We're together! From Fender and Tsubaki.**

**DR: *pukes***

**Reapa: *sighs* whatever...**

**Darren: Till next time!**

Kara-Sama: I'll try my best to keep her from killing him! but let's just say I don't feel like dying again!

Kid: O/O

Kara-Sama: *laughing *

Tenchi and Sai: yep!

Mirina: YA! nice! I can still do better though!

Medusa: X_X

Mirina: *laughs*

Everyone: -_- nobody cares! now BYE!


	129. Chapter 121

_**CHAPTER 121!**_

BSL: Okay HELL YA! EPISODE 145!

Kara-Sama: O_O wow you're addicted to that show!

BSL: haha! yep! *disappears*

Kara-Sama: okay um MEDUSA you're reading!

Medusa: -_- fine! the first set is from: **Mangafreak109**

**Hahahaha thanks sooooooo much( even if I am hated by the way where did kid go?) hahaha I couldn't stop laughing OMG you're the best BSL! Any way I have other questions.**

**Patty: do you love bacon Im a bacon lover! RESPECT THE BACON!**

**Soul: what's the most embarrassing uncool thing you've ever done?**

**Maka: answer souls question if he lies and what would your favorite book be (I'm a brick reader[ that's one of my nicknames cause I read huuuge books])**

**Stein: WHY DO YOU HAVE STICHES ON YOUR FACE!**

**Spirit: why do you keep trying to be on Maka's good side you epically failed the minute you did what you did!**

**Black star:(sorry for the last question BSL I just wanted to see what you would do and as an apology...) kiss BSL please 3 she obviously likes you ALOT**

**BSL: if you had to chose between death the kid and soul who would you be?( I'm not putting black star in that question cause then your answer will be obvious)**

**Kara-sama: how do you deal with all that you go through.**

**Crona: I'm sorry Crona can we be friends?**

**That's all! :) keep doing what your doing you're all awsome and sorry for affending you kk love you all! Soooo much!**

BSL: *she is nowhere in sight* THANKS!

Patty: BACON!

Soul: when *looks at Blair and he looks disgusted* that's all I'm saying!

Maka: I think they get what we are saying!

Stein: I experimented on myself!

Spirit: MAKAAAAAAAA!

Maka: shut up I'll never forgive you!

Spirit: *crying like a baby*

Kara-Sama: *reading ahead* uh next two can not be done BSL is not here! so it's my tur- I HAVE NO CLUE!

Crona: uh o...okay I..I guess

Everyone: THANKS BYE!


	130. Chapter 122

_**CHAPTER 122!**_

BSL: HEYA! HELL YA! EPISODE 155!

Everyone else: how many more?!

BSL: less than 50!

Everyone else: O_O

BSL: YA! well I'm off! *disappears*

Kara-Sama: um okay let's see who wants to read?!

*no answer*

Kara-Sama: -_- okay looks like I'm pic-

?: I will read! the first set is from oh oh oh! It's from me and: **SimpleDaze**

**Add me too! Add me too! Please, please ...:P My OC's name Katrina-Ruby but just call her KR for short!**

**JB - no you will try tea. Coffee is bad and addictive and makes you dance. Tea is soothing and superior.**

**Crona and/or Medusa - You gotta have a mother- daughter tea! It'll be a great chance for you two to bond and get too know each other and maybe if Medusa gets to know you more then maybe she won't hate or abuse you! It could be really cute and frilly and you could wear matching outfits!**

**Excalibur - Dont say "Fool" for the next two chapters. Also, what are you? Some sort of rat or weird stunted thing? Like, I don't get that.**

**Everyone - you all should totally play slender together. Have Liz be the person playing. With snacks. In the dark. On like, this giant screen. Yes, that will me hilarious...**

**Kid - aside from 1,3,8, and ,0 there are no symmetrical digits. So why do you hate seven the most... And what happens when you turn seventeen? (dun dun daaaaaaan)**

Kara-Sama: okay everyone say hel- oh my god! haha! our names are almost the same!

Katrina-Ruby: HI! haha!

Kara-Sama: heya! I am Karatina sorta the same I have been mistaken for Katrina before by my own cousin! but anyways on to the questions!

JB: NO! COFFEE! *runs off to find coffee*

Everyone else: ...

Medusa: NO!

Crona: n..no thanks!

Excalibur: FOOL you can't control me!

Kallie: *pissed off* that is it you are dead ya damn freak! *attacks Excalibur*

Excalibur: fool!

Kallie: I am not a fool! ya freak! *continues attacking Excalibur*

BSL: NO! MINI MOON!

Everyone else: what?!

Kara-Sama: *shrugs*

Liz: NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO!

BSL: I've always wanted to play slender! It sounds fun! hehe! I laugh at Slenderman!

Liz: YOU ARE CRAZY!

BSL: we all know that! well bye! *voice fades*

Kid: Seven is not symmetrical no matter what three is symmetrical one way! but not the othe- *shocked* I...i never thought about that! *in the emo corner sobbing* damn!

Everyone else: BYE!


	131. Chapter 123

_**CHAPTER 123!**_

BSL: NOOOOOOOO!

Kara-Sama: what?!

BSL: I CAN'T WATCH PASSED EPISODE 159! NO! T-T

Kara-Sama: oh... on to the questions!

BSL: we have a quest! come on in!

?: Hey MEDUSA! *runs up to Medusa*

BSL: wow when Gumi said she sides with Medusa she wasn't kidding! wow! okay everyone this is Koroshi my friend Gumi's OC

Koroshi: Hello!

Medusa: Hello!

BSL: Koroshi you are reading the questions right?!

Koroshi: shut up

BSL: *pissed off* don't you tell me to shut up!

Koroshi: to bad

BSL: (Gumi was right about her being bitchy too!) Koroshi read the questions!

Koroshi: *sighs* fine! the first set is from: **Omega02x**

**A.R. : Long time no see. And no, I'm not dead. Don't trust the guy from earlier. I'm alive and I'm certain everyone else is.**

**? : Dammit, A.R. I wanted to watch them suffer...**

**A.R. : Not the time.**

**? : Curse you...**

**A.R. : Anyway-**

**Alison : *Walks into the room* A.R., your meeting is starting in 10 minutes.**

**Omega : *Walks in as well* I would've thought you would give your citizens more attention...**

**A.R. : You two, shut up. I've got questions to ask.**

**Omega : Fine. Just don't take too long. *Catches sight of Mysti* O_O, I'll... be outside. *Quickly walks off***

**A.R. : What's with him.**

**? : Well, I returned his memories of her and well... He's afraid of her now.**

**A.R. : Why?**

**? : I have no idea.**

**A.R. : Question time...**

**To Kallie - What's your opinion on this mystery guy? (From A.R.)**

**? : I have a name.**

**A.R. : But you never EVER use it.**

**? : -_-**

**To Mysti - I know I screwed up, and I am SORRY. Okay? There, I said sorry... (From ?)**

**To Soul and Maka - Stand beside each other. Just for a minute... (From Miki)**

**A.R. : When are you going to return Miki and the others to your fanfictions?**

**? : In 30.**

**A.R. : Hours?**

**? : No, decades.**

**A.R. : -_-'**

**To Giriko - Do you think you can out-swear the mystery guy? (From A.R.)**

**To BSL - They say that there is another Sailor Moon series or something like that coming out in a year or two... (From ?)**

**To Black Star - Talk less, do more. The sooner you stop boasting, the sooner you surpass god. (From ?)**

**A.R. : You're encouraging him?**

**? : Yup.**

**A.R. : To surpass god, he's going to have to kill a creator, right?**

**? : Correct. But from what I have seen, Black Star does not have enough strength to kill a creator yet.**

**A.R. : BSL's gonna kill us**

**? : ... ... ...She can not.**

**To Maka - Why do you wear your hair in pigtails? (From Alison)**

**To Kara-Sama - Hi cousin. (From Alison)**

**To Everyone - MISS ME?! (From D-A.R.)**

**Alison : O_O**

**A.R. : Don't worry. He's trapped in my mind. Massive headache for me...**

**D-A.R. : Let me out, and you won't have to worry about headaches anymore!**

**A.R. : Not in a million years.**

**D-A.R. : F**k you.**

**? : There are children here...**

**D-A.R. : I don't give a f**k.**

**? : *Takes his iPad and smashes it onto A.R.'s head***

**A.R. : *Knocked out***

**To Soul - You never seem to play the piano anymore... (From ?)**

**To Mirina - When you were not looking, I hacked into the DWMA mainframe and downloaded everything. (From ?)**

**To Kid - Oh look. Alison's Sanzu Lines are more symmetrical than yours. Freak out. (From ?)**

**To Liz - PLAY. HAUNT. OR. YOU. ARE. TAKING. A. TRIP. TO. SLENDER'S. WOODS. THE. HARD. WAY. (From ?)**

**To Patti - Look. *Points outside* About 20 Giraffes are going on a rampage... (From Alison)**

**? : That is all. In the meantime, I have got to complete construction of the Enhanced Power Armor MK III as well as the TC-01, the SN-X, the LHG-36, the LR-20, the LAR-14, the LMIG-12, the PHG-02, the PR-09, the PAR-05, the PMIG-01, the AL-09, and the QL-04.**

**Alison : That's... a lot of work.**

**? : Exactly. *Disappears***

**Alison : Well, bye... *Grabs A.R. and drags him out of the room***

BSL: Yo!

Mysti: Omega no. *opens a portal and runs through it crying*

BSL: smart move!

Koroshi: Move on! get to the questions!

BSL: (wow she really is bitchy!)

Kallie: -_-

BSL: *sighs* ANSWER THE QUESTION!

Kallie: okay okay! I do not care as long as that person respects proper grammar!

BSL: -_- Mysti is gone!

Soul and Maka: we are! *looks at each other from not even five feet away*

Gumi: GOOD CHOICE MYSTERY PERSON!

BSL: GET OUT!

Gumi: T-T fine! *walks off looking depressed*

BSL: an- *sighs* aww I missed her oh well next!

Giriko: *starts swearing* I can

BSL: *laughs* Sibrina can out-swear all of you!

Sibrina: what?!

BSL and Mirina: you know you can!

Sibrina: ya!

BSL: NO! IF I CAN'T FINISH THE EPISODES THERE ARE I DON'T WANT THERE TO BE MORE! DAMNIT!

Koroshi: NEXT QUESTION!

Blackstar: I DON'T LISTEN TO IDIOTS LIKE YOU!

BSL: *laughs* I agree!

Blackstar: NOW BOW DOWN TO ME MORTALS!

BSL: you know I can kill you I have threatened to do it before and I am not afraid to! *laughs like a maniac*

Gumi: she tells me that she's planing on it we talk about it in school!

BSL: yep! me and the un-holy trinity 2.0!

Gumi: Ya!

BSL: okay next question Maka!

Maka: I keep my hair up so it doesn't get in my face when I am fighting!

Kara-Sama: *smiles* hey!

Everyone: NO!

Soul: *shrugs* I don't know why

Everyone else: PLAY!

Soul: no!

Everyone else: aww!

Mirina: *laughs* ya right what laptop is it on!? how did you get into my lab?! you can't even teleport into my lab without getting blown up! there are secutity cameras in there and outside of it! you would have been trapped in another dimension if you tried! you have to enter a special password to the computer that changes every time you log off! and there is a scanning system you have to go through to get into every section of my laptop good luck! and maybe some other things that you have to pass to get in! *smirks* again good luck not even Lord death knows about some of the things I have on my laptop! that's how top secret they are! have fun with getting into my lab! if you can even find it!

Kid: *freaking out* WHY ME!

Liz: NO NEVER NEITHER! *runs off and hides*

Patty: *runs out the door and attacks the giraffes*

Mirina: that sounds easy!

BSL: anyways next set Koroshi

Koroshi: *growns*

BSL: READ THEM!

Koroshi: okay okay! god! the next set is from: **ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**Momo: Blade is trying to kill me**

**Blade:YOU ARE A JERK**

***ruby and joe walk in***

**Ruby:Look its BSL**

**Joe: And her OCS**

**ILSEK: You already know my two new ocs thoses of you who dont blade is a switch blade and joe is her mister they are also twins**

**Ruby:And i died when i was 5 because of a kishan atack and joe told a witch named medusa to put me in a new body so technacally i have no real body there she is**

**To all: Momo dissected us in our sleep**

_**~Set number two~**_

**ILSEK:*Walks in crying and shaking and runs to Mysti and Maka* I AM HATED**

**Blade:Just say what you want okay**

**ILSEK:Kay**

**To all:*Takes deep breath* I...Love...Maka...And STEIN*Runs like hell***

**Blade:Please do not hurt her she was bullied today she told one of the 80 pounds friend that she weighed 118 Pounds and everyone made fun of her except like**

**Momo:Her boyfriend and her 2 best friends so 21 people laughed at her**

**Joe:Kay Bye**

BSL: hey Joe hey Ruby!

BSL's OC's: HEY!

Everyone: HE- WHAT?!

Maka, Stein, Spirit, and A-Spirit: *pissed off*

Katana: *stands in front of ILSEK* don't hurt her!

Maka, Stein, Spirit, and A-Spirit: *sighs* fine!

BSL: don't pay attention to those idiots ILSEK they are just being bitches!

Everyone: well BYE!


	132. Chapter 124

_**CHAPTER 124!**_

BSL: hey!

Everyone else: HEYA!

BSL: let's start we have a mystery reader who will not be introduced this chapter! go ahead!

?: hello! the first set is from: **ReapaChop**

**Reapa: Goddamit Damien!**

**Damien (red hair red eyes): How was I meant to know I could jump into other stories?**

**Reapa: *facepalm* Not that... I mean why the hell are you wearing that cowboy hat?**

**Damien: T-T It's a stetson. I like stetsons. Stetsons are cool.**

**Reapa: ... Quoting Doctor Who? Wow dude, you need to get out more.**

**Damien: I am out.**

**Reapa: ... Touché.**

**Damien: I shall read the questions.**

**1. Kid - *makes room asymmetrical* man, this never gets old. From, Rose and Damien.**

**2. Medusa - FALCON PAWNCH! *knocks head off*. From, Reapa.**

**3. Lord Death - So you are god, yes? From Damien.**

**4. Giriko - You. F***tard. From, Everyone.**

**Reapa: Well, that about wraps it up...**

**DR: *gives Katana high sugar chocolate* Hehehehehehehehehe enjoy... *dissappears***

**Damien: I'm confused. If DR is your dark half, why is he doing a nice thing?**

**Reapa: I haven't told you about Katana have I... Ehem, have fun guys!**

**Damien: Speed Skill, Dimension J- *both disssapear***

Everyone: ...

Kid: NO! *runs around fixing everything*

Medusa: *dead*

Lord Death: a god yes!

Blackstar: I SHALL SURPASS GOD!

Everyone but Blackstar and BSL: *sweat-drops*

BSL: yep!

Giriko: *Starts swearing*

BSL: drummer CHOP *smacks Giriko over the head with a drumstick* THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE!

Giriko: X_X

BSL: ne-

Everyone but Katana: NO! *runs off*

Katana: THANKS! *eats the candy and runs around the room as fast as she can* YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY YAY!

Kid: *still fixing everything*

Katana: *runs over Kid*

Kid: *practically dead* m...m...must f...fix t...the h..ho..house! *trying to get up but Katana runs him over again and he lays unconscious on the floor*


	133. Chapter 125

_**CHAPTER 125!**_

BSL: HEY!

Everyone else: HI!

BSL: okay we have some questions so let's start!

Excalibur: FOOL I am reading the questions!

Everyone else: NO! *they scream at the top of their lungs*

Excalibur: O_O

BSL: AHHHHHHHH!

Kara-sama: what?!

BSL: PAULEY PERRETTE IS DOING A LIVE SHOW!

Zeta: NO WAY! AHHHHHHHH! *runs off*

BSL: *follows*

Kara-Sama: ...okay then?! anyways! who's reading?!

Ruby _**~ILSEK's OC~**_: *walks in* Hi guys!

Kara-Sama: hey! wanna read the questions?!

Ruby: sure!

Kara-Sama: here *hands Ruby a paper* first set!

Ruby: the first set is from: **Ashura's Daughter**

**Kano: *Stands there awkwardly* ...She likes me?**

**Kata: *Giggles* You like her too, don't you!?**

**Kano: -_-**

**Kata: What?**

**Kano: You used a contraction!**

**Kata: Haha, sorry! But you like her too right!?**

**Kano: ...*Nods then vanishes***

**Kata: *Sighs***

**1. Kallie- Looks like I found out for you, sorry he ran, he is just really shy about that kinda stuff...**

**Kata: Gotta go, he will get into a lot of trouble without me! *Vanishes***

**Crystal: *Is alone in the room* ...Everyone else is fighting V-AD...maybe I should go help...**

**Maddy: *Limps into the room, covered in blood, using Dante's weapon form to support herself* Dammit...**

**2. All- ...Help please... *Collapses***

**Dante: *Turns into human form and is also covered with blood* Maddy! *Tries to help Maddy up, but ends up collapsing himself***

**Crystal: o.o *Runs over and helps them both up* What happened?!**

**Dante: V-AD happened...**

**Crystal: Oh... *A hologram of V-AD appears* What the-!?**

**V-AD: *Smirks* Hello...**

**Crystal: You bi**h!**

**V-AD: Now that isn't very nice... *Sarcasm* Now anyway...**

**3. Liz- *Transports her to Slender's Woods* Have fun being killed!**

**4. Medusa- Someone is coming, hope you like him. *A handsome male version of Medusa walks in* Here he is, his name is Naga!**

**Naga: *Teleports to Medusa and takes her hand* Why are you in a cage? Vector storm! *Vector storm tears the cage to shreds, surrounds Naga and Medusa, and transports them away***

**V-AD: I made alternate gender versions of all the villains! Hahahaha! *Alucard appears behind her***

**Alucard: *Smirks* Hello!**

**5. Hazuki- *Hisses at Hazuki and bares fangs* Hahaha!**

**V-AD: Hahaha! *Picks up an I-Pad and starts typing something***

**Maddy: Damn them... *Suddenly vanishes***

**V-AD: Haha, don't worry, she will be back soon! *Smirks* But I'm sure she will hate some of you!**

**Dante: *Grits his teeth* Damn you, she's my meister!**

**V-AD: So? You can fight without one.**

**6. Ronit- So, how much did that enrage you?**

**7: Kid and Kara-Sama- What about you?**

**V-AD: And lastly- *A paper appears out of nowhere and lands in V-AD's hands* What the... *Wide eyed* ...**

**Alucard: What is it? *Takes the paper* WHAT THE HELL!? *Drops the paper, it is a picture of Ashura and Slenderman. Ashura is in his old outfit, is blushing, and his scarves are wrapped around Slenderman's neck, upper arms, and lower arms. Slenderman is in his normal suit, his tentacles are wrapped around Ashura's wrists, upper arms, and one is covering his mouth. Slenderman is holding Ashura's knees and is leaning over Ashura* O.O Scarred for life!**

**V-AD: Same here! O.O**

**8. Ashura (From both V-AD and Alucard)- WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?**

Kallie: *blushing*

Ronit: Maddy! *runs up to Maddy*

*yelling is heard*

Sibrina: *sighs* who pissed off Mirina this time!?

Kara-Sama: can't be good!

Sibrina: I'm waiting for the explosion!

Azure and Katana: *helping heal Dante and Maddy*

Medusa: wow

Everyone else: -_- she is messed up!

Hazuki: *stands there looking pissed off*

Sai: leave her alone! *walks up to Hazuki*

Ronit: Maddy! DAMN YOU *starts cursing at Alucard*

Kara-Sama and Kid: *pissed off*

WITH LIZ!

Liz: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH!

_**WITH THE OTHERS!**_

Kara-Sama and Kid: *completely pissed off*

Ronit: *still on a swearing rampage*

Ashura: ...

Everyone else: EVERYTHING IS WRONG WITH HIM HE IS MESSED UP!

Ronit: *still on a swearing rampage*

Everyone else: BYE!


	134. Chapter 126

_**CHAPTER 126!**_

BSL: YO!

Ronit: *still on a swearing rant*

BSL: poor Ronit! XD anyway's let's start the chapter off!

?: hey BSL!

BSL: YO! you're reading this chapter!

?: yep! the first set is from:** ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**Ruby:Garnett is my boyfriend**

**Joe:wuss**

**Ruby:who explodes a kitchen pouring apple juice**

**Joe:just ask a question**

**To soul:You are uncool bye**

Everyone: who?!

?: um me!

Everyone else: oh hello Garnett!

Garnett: hey!

Soul: I AM NOT UNCOOL!

BSL: *sighs* Garnett next set!

Garnett: right the next set is from: **Omega02x**

**? : Mirina, do you really take me as an idiot? I have means of hacking computers that you have not even dreamed of.**

**A.R. : Yeah... Considering he wrote most of the information in the Sigma Federation, and designed every bit of tech in it.**

**? : Which is why you should never mess with me. The entire Sigma Federation is armed with weapons all of you have not even imagined. Nobody knows the true might of the Sigma, not even me.**

**A.R. : I have a meeting to attend to. Ever since D-A.R. returned, we've been incredibly busy preparing for another war. And I was looking forward to a peaceful presidential period...**

**? : You will be fine.**

**A.R. : Yeah... *Disappears***

**? : Questions anyone?**

**To Mirina - Yes, I hacked into your laptop. I never thought you were a stalker...**

**To BSL - If D-A.R. comes in full force, nobody on heaven or earth or even hell can stop him.**

**To Black Star - Is this always how you treat those who encourage you? Do me a favor, and just shut up.**

**To Excalibur - I named my flagship after you. Your name is cool, but you are the worst weapon since s**t.**

**To Giriko - F**k you, b***h.**

**? : I am out of here. I have work to do. *Disappears***

Mirina: yes I do!

BSL: you do realize Mirina is based off a real person well most of her is based off o-

Mirina: don't say it!

BSL: *laughing* oh come on!

Mirina: no don't even think about it!

BSL: but it's funny!

Mirina: is not!

BSL: is to!

Mirina: -_-

BSL: Mirina is based off my older brother the idiot well... what I wish my brother was like! I'm going to cry now bye! *disappears*

Everyone else: ... that's not like her!

Kara-Sama: on with the questions!

Mirina: *shrugs* so you hacked my laptop like I care it doesn't have anything that important on it!

Blackstar: I AM THE GREAT ASSASSIN BLACKSTAR YOU CAN'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!

Everyone else: *sweat-drops*

Excalibur: FOOL that's what you think but I am also the strongest weapon!

BSL: *appears in front of Excalibur* I CAN TAKE YOU OUT IN ONE HIT! WHO'S THE STRONGEST NOW!?

Excalibur: ... FO- *an arrow comes out of nowhere and kills him before he can finish his sentence*

BSL: answer- Me!

Giriko: *Starts a swearing rant*

Everyone else: BYE!


	135. Chapter 127

_**CHAPTER 127!**_

BSL: HEY!

Everyone else: HI!

BSL: okay let's sta-

?: Garnett

Garnett: -_-

?: co- oh hi!

Garnett: this is my sister Janee!

Janee: hello!

BSL: Janee wanna read the questions?!

Janee: okay the first set is from: **Omega02x**

**A.R. : *Walks in looking rather pale* Hi...**

**? : Now what happened to you?**

**A.R. : Dark Matter Spear, courtesy of D-A.R. Went right through my right lung...**

**? : So how are you still alive?**

**A.R. : Some quick thinking from Zackster and Sierra. They even replaced my lung with an artificial one...**

**? : Oh... Well, it is question time.**

**A.R. : Got it...**

**To Maka - If you must know who emptied your home of food, it was Soul, Black Star, and Kid. They were having an eating competition, and Kid kept complaining about the asymmetry of the way they were eating. I restocked the fridge, so no need to Maka-Chop them. Though maybe you should...**

**To Stein - Alpha was sitting in a corner, muttering something about a 'Man with a Screw in his head' trying to dissect her. Were YOU the culprit?**

**Omega : *Comes crashing into the place* WHO DID IT?! WHO?!**

**A.R. : ...I'll continues the questions...**

**To BSL - What would you say if I said your Darkside was back?**

**To Mirina - How do I put this...**

**? : I destroyed your lab, Mirina.**

**A.R. : *Sweat-drops***

**To Kid - They have a symmetry exhibit next to the World's Largest Dictionary.**

**To Excalibur - No, seriously. You're not worth s**t. *Traps him in a room with Farren on sugar rush***

**To Giriko - Want to join them?**

***Loud swear words can be heard from the room with Farren and Excalibur***

**A.R. : *Sound-proofs the room* Wow...**

**? : That is all for today. Goodbye,**

Everyone: wow bad luck there A.R.! you okay! that's the good thing!

Maka: they.. WHAT?!

Kid and Soul: O_O

Blackstar: *laughing*

Maka: Makaaaaaa CHOP *smacks Kid Soul and Blackstar upside the head with a book*

BSL: drummer CHOP *smacks Maka upside the head with a drumstick* how dare you!

Kid, Soul, Blackstar, and Maka: X_X

Stein: ...

Everyone else: we all know it was him!

Stein: *runs like hell*

Mysti: *nowhere in sight*

BSL: Mysti's still depressed! poor Mys- wait wha?! NOT THAT BITCH! KILL THE DAMN THING!

Mirina: *shrugs* so what you destroyed it?!

Kid: *wakes up* what symmetry exhibit! *runs off as fast as he can*

Maka: *wakes up* worlds largest dictionary! *runs off as fast as she can*

Excalibur: FO- *get's shoved into the room*

Giriko: -_-

Everyone: O_O

Katana: *not paying attention*

Everyone: BYE!


	136. Chapter 128

_**CHAPTER 128! ~As you guys can tell I have cut down to doing just one set of questions per chapter sorry but I just don't have time anymore T-T It makes me sad!~**_

BSL: Yo!

Everyone else: HEY!

Katana and Kallie: *walk in*

BSL: Happy birthday!

Katana: *hugs BSL*

Kallie: *smiles*

BSL: *picks up Katana* you and Kallie going to read the question?!

Katana: *nods*

Kallie: sure!

BSL: *lets Katana down* here *hands them questions* first set!

Katana and Kallie: okay! this set is from: **ReapaChop**

**Damien: Reapa is searching Spring Base, so I'm asking this time.**

**Kid - Symmetry is horrible. That's why I like you. Because you are unsymmetrical. From, Damien.**

**Maka - Blair is bringing fanboys to your position. Lots of them. *portal opens* Go through if you want to live. From, Rose.**

**Soul - Fangirls aswell. You might want to follow Maka. From, Rose.**

**Rose: They do realise it's a GrimWorld portal right? *closes portal***

**Damien: That's all for now. Ciao.**

Kid: HOW DARE YO- T-T It's true I'm reaper scum *sits in the emo corner sobbing*

Kara-Sama: -_- *sighs* I'm not helping him this time!

Maka: *read ahead* -_-

Soul: *reads ahead* no *runs off*

Maka: *follows Soul

Soul fangirls and Maka fanboys: THERE THEY ARE! *runs after Maka and Soul*

Everyone else: GOOD LUCK! BYE!

Maka and Soul: HE-

*computer shuts down*


	137. Chapter 129

_**CHAPTER 129!**_

BSL: HEY!

Everyone else: HEY!

BSL: okay let's star-

*a laser engraves an "L" in the ceiling*

Ronit: LAILA!

?: RON! *runs in and hugs Ronit*

Everyone else: ?

Ronit: this is my sister Laila!

Laila: Hello!

BSL: LAILA YOU'RE LIKE FIVE CHAPTERS LATE!

Laila: sorry!

BSL: here's todays set of questions! *hands Laila a paper*

Laila: the first set is from: **Yoshiman777**

**sasha; hello :)**

**due to curtain curcumstances that have risen at the library we get our computer access from i will be in charge with writing the reviews with the questions and dares**

**RLYM; *walks in* please dont bring it up . . . and i just know im gonna regret letting you take charge**

**sasha; relax i wont go all yaoi queen again (at least for awhile)**

**RLYM; you better not . . . wait where are my OCs**

**sasha; lynda went on another adventure and they all followed saying they needed a vacation**

**RLYM; . . . . DTP planned it didnt he**

**sasha;yep**

**RLYM; *sigh* lets move to the questions -_-'**

**RLYM; i shall be asking**

**1)all- there was a typo with jen's full name and her middle name is annabelle (although the typo told who her mom was XD) and just to clear something up shes from a timeline 10 years after the defeat of scarf-man *points at asura***

**2)spirit- . . . dude . . . theres a 15 foot chicken right behind you o_O**

**3)a-spirit- are you afraid of clowns like the real spirit is**

**4)lord death- chop the normal spirit to oblivion XD**

**sasha; and thats enough from you, you torture spirit to much**

**RLYM; i cant help it, his type just gets to me, *looks down* they remind me of**

**sasha; *bonks RLYM on the head* dont bring up the one who must not be named (no it isnt voldmort)**

**RLYM; how can you be so calm about it, it was you it almost happened to in the first place**

**sasha; ive been too busy worrying about you and how you were affected by it**

**RLYM; you mean how my sanity was shattered and i became like a monster**

**sasha; quit calling yourself that, your just a person with split personality issues who has to watch his stress level**

**RLYM; so basicly like the hulk but more complex -_-**

**sasha; lets just change the subject ok**

**RLYM; *sigh* ok, why dont you ask some questions now *takes out phone and puts earbuds in to listen to music***

**sasha; *sigh* ok**

**5). . . i got nothing XD**

**RLYM; *facepalm* then end the set**

**sasha; ok, till next time people, peace out XD**

BSL: on to the questions!

Everyone: okay.

Spirit: O_O *turns around sees the chicken and runs off screaming*

Everyone else: what the!?

BSL: *laughs* that's awesome! okay next question!

A-Spirit: I am the real Spirit just a little different!

BSL: so yes he is!

Lord Death: you scared him off I can't now!

_**~where the hell did Voldemort come from?! what gave you that idea?!~**_

Everyone: *confused* um bye?!


	138. This is what I get for being sick!

_**~hey guys I'm sorry but no chapter today I have been out of school for two weeks and just got my homework the other day I have been working on it ever since and its almost 11 p.m. here and I'm still not done! T-T damn it! wish me luck on catching up then I will be able to post longer chapters! I hope!~**_


	139. Chapter 130

_**CHAPTER 130!**_

BSL: Hey!

Everyone else: HEY!

BSL: okay this has got to be short or I'm going to be late!

Everyone: first set is from: **Omega02x**

**A.R. : *Completely silent***

**Alison : A.R., your meeting...**

**A.R. : Alison, I just lost a freaking lung. You lead the army for now.**

**Alison : ...Okay. *Walks off***

**A.R. : *Completely silent***

**Omega : *Walks in and looks at A.R.* What happened to you?**

**A.R. : *Silent***

**Omega : ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**A.R. : ...**

**Omega : Dammit. No questions, I suppose?**

**A.R. : No questions and we just lost the Pathfinder.**

**Omega : Who was on it?**

**A.R. : 200 soldiers, 100 crew members, and... 2000 civilians.**

**Omega : Who destroyed it?**

**D-A.R. : *Appears* I did!**

**A.R. : DAMN YOU! *Rushes at D-A.R. and punches him so hard the force completely destroys Gallows Manor* DAMN YOU DAMN YOU DAMN YOU!**

**D-A.R. : *Nowhere in sight***

**Omega : ...Question time...**

**A.R. : I have something to say.**

**To BSL - Outpost Beta is yours. *Storms out of Gallows Manor's wreckage***

**Omega : Outpost Beta contains 100 LR-12 Laser Rifles, 200 LP-13 Laser Pistols, 3 Missile Launchers, 6 Shield Generators, and a Defiant Class... That's a lot of tech.**

**Sierra : *Appears* It also contains a vault. 30 Standard Quarters.**

**Omega : Sounds like A.R. was feeling generous...**

**Sierra : Trust me, it was.**

**Omega : Anyway, no questions now. Bye. *Disappears***

**Sierra : Yeah, bye. *Disappears***

Everyone: oh my god.

BSL: okay Mysti must be freaking upset right now she's still not back! but thank- SHIT! *disappears*

Kara-Sama: don't ask what's wrong with her right now I have know idea why she's in a hurry!

Everyone: okay well BY-

Kara-sama: wait we have another short set let's do this fast!

Everyone: okay next set is from:** i love you death the kid**

**maka do you like anyone besides soul**

**soul who do you like besides maka**

**liz do you like kid**

**kid do you like anyone please put in a chappe**

Maka, Soul, Liz, Kid: O_O

Maka: WHO SAID I LIKE SOUL!?

Soul: WHO SAID I LIKE MAKA?!

Everyone: WE ALL KNOW!

Maka and Soul: *blushing*

Liz: WHAT?!

Kid and Liz: NO!

Everyone: um bye!


	140. shit!

_**~*repeatedly smacking herself in the face* damn. it. damn. it. damn. it! HOW DARE I! T-T I didn't get a chapter up yesterday! well I will upload after school! until then! BYE!~**_


	141. Chapter 131

_**CHAPTER 131!**_

BSL: Hey!

Everyone else: HI!

BSL: okay well let's star-

*a portal opens and a witch runs through it and prepares to attack*

BSL: *attacks the witch and runs through the portal*

Kara-Sama: what th-

Mysti: *limps through the portal* d..damn it!

Katana: what happened?!

Mysti: they've lost it! they've planed something some sort of attack on Death City!

Mirina: It's insane! well I'm going to help! *walks through the portal*

Sibrina: I might as well help too! Dakota!

Dakota: right! *transforms into a sythe*

Sibrina: *Catches Dakota and runs after Mirina and BSL the portal then closes behind her*

Kara-Sama: I guess we'll start the questions! this set is from: **ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**Blue*star:Hey little bro *rubs black*star head***

**Emma:Hi*shy***

**Ruby:Sup**

**Joe:Nice to see ya**

**Momo:I will dissect you**

**Blade:Hiya**

**Joe:Me first**

**To soul:Dude get a real job**

**To maka:Dude get a real job**

**Ruby:-_-Really**

**Joe :Yep**

**Ruby:My question**

**To all:KEEP JOE AWAY FROM KITCHEN HE CAN EXPLOED IT BY POURING WATER**

**Momo:ME ME**

**To Stein:I took out joes kidney**

**Joe:WHAT**

**Blade:Me I guess**

**To asura:IF YOU EVER TOUCH MASS EFFECT AGAIN I WILL KILL YOU Asura_ GOT IT PUNK**

**Emma:*Shyly*Me I think**

**To all:Hello**

**Blue*star:Me**

**To all:Sup**

**Allen:I AM HERE**

**To lord death:You got big hands**

**Ryan:ME TOO**

**To all guys:I have more fangirls that you**

**All:BYE**

Blackstar: I AM YOUR GOD! *ignores the fact the Blue*star is standing there*

Everyone else: *sweat-drops*

Garnett: hey Ruby

Everyone else: HEY!

Soul and Maka: -_- really!?

Everyone: *looks at Joe in shock* REALLY?!

Stein: *laughs* nice job Momo!

Ashura: O_O

Everyone else: o.o whoa... moving on. oh HI! nothing

Janee: *walks in and sees Allen* Allen! *runs up to Allen and hugs him*

Lord Death: and for good reasons!

Soul: It's so not cool to brag!

Blackstar: YOU WISH!

Everyone else: *sweat-drops* bye!


	142. Chapter 132

_**CHAPTER 132!**_

Everyone: HEY!

Kara-Sama: BSL is in the witch realm so let's start with out her! STEIN!

Stein: what?!

Kara-Sama: here! *hands him a piece of paper*

Stein: this set is from: **ReapaChop**

**Kishara: *walks in* well, Reapa has to balance homework and world saving at same time, which is why he's been busy lately.**

**?: *from within Kishara* c-can I come out now?**

**Kishara: Course you can!**

***black blood drips from Kishara, pooling into a puddle. A pale girl with black hair rises out connected to Kishara by a tendril***

**?: It's so cramped in there... glad I got out of that coma...**

**Kishara: This is Noire, my weapon. She has been in a coma for a while but she's awake!**

**Noire: I'll ask today!**

**1. Stein - No dissecting! From Anya.**

**2. Soul and Maka - Damn it! I mean are you ok? From Rose.**

**3. Damn... this war wont stop. My cousin, dark half, Kishara's mother and Asura are working together T-T From Reapa.**

**Noire: That's all for now!**

BSL's voice is heard: I know how he feels! DAMN WITCHES! WHY YOU HAVE TO SUCH BITCHES!? well I'm out! *voice fades*

Kara-Sama: make sure he know's if he needs anything we're here!

Zeta: Ya! *laughs evilly* I know things most people don't!

Kara-Sama: *roles her eyes* Zeta you're insane!

Everyone: Hello Noire!

Stein: WHAT!? NO I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU!

Kara-Sama: I don't think he'll live! *laughs*

Soul and Maka: -_- *pissed off* damn you!

Kara-Sama: be nice! (please be careful Reapa!)

Everyone: BYE GOOD LUCK!


	143. Chapter 133

_**CHAPTER 133!**_

Everyone: HI!

Kara-Sama: again BSL, Mirina, and Sibrina are not here so let's start!

Mysti: I'm going back to help! *opens a portal and walks through it*

Kallie: I'll go with her!

Katana: I wanna help!

Kallie: no!

Katana: aww

Kara-Sama: you can read the questions!

Katana: OKAY!

Kara-Sama: here! *hands Katana a piece of paper*

Katana: first set is from:** ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**Blue*Star:Hey**

**Ryan:Sup**

**Ruby:JOE IS SO DEAD**

**Momo:What did he do**

**Ruby:The kitchen is HALF MISSING TELL THEM WHAT YOU DID JOE**

**Joe:I PICKED UP A SALAD BOWL AND PUT IT DOWN -_-***

**Allen:*Hugs Janee*Whats up**

**Emma:H-Hi**

**Momo:Me**

**To stein:ILSEK Said that you are hot and she has pictures of you shirtless**

**Blade:0_0 okay ILSEK is now freaking me out me**

**To all:T_T MY XBOX CRASHED AND I LOST ALL MASS EFFECT PROGRESS*Sobbing loudly*WHY**

**Joe:0.0 Okay my turn**

**To . . .BOWL**

**Ruby:*Sigh*Just forget about it I fixed the kitchen you Hijo de tu puta madre**

**Joe:What you just call me**

**Ruby: Well in Italian I called you a Figlio un cane**

**To BSL:-_-* KILL JOE PLEASE**

**Ryan:Haha me next**

**To all guys:Okay I wasn't being chased by fangirls I overslept I don't have fangirls -_-**

**Allen:Me**

**To lord death:How much do Repa-Chops hurt**

**Blue*Star:Me**

**To black*Star:*Rubs his head*Give me a hug Bro**

**Emma:M-Me**

**To all:I don't K-know if this is b-bad but I saw ILSEK reading KidXSoul KidXStein KidXBlack*Star and a lot of stuff like that**

Everyone: HOW JOE!?

Garnett: *laughing* he's bad luck in the kitchen!

Janee: *hugs Allen*

*a portal opens and Sibrina walks through the portal supporting Dakota how has a giant gash down his arm the portal closes behind them*

Azure: what happened?!

Sibrina: what do you think?!

Azure: *Sighs* let's go, Nygus!

Nygus: right! *walks off and Azure, Sibrina, and Dakota follow her*

Kara-Sama: well let's continue!

Stein: O_O what?

Everyone else: okay then?! next... poor Blade *sarcasm*

BSL's voice is heard: HAHAHA! Nice! oh how I love insulting people in a language they don' understan- wait you just called him a son of a dog *laughing* Nice! oh shit stupid witches! *voice fades*

Kara-Sama: she's busy maybe later! or she can ruin his pride again and kick his ass in "cardinal syn" *laughs*

The Guys: HA! (Lucky!)

Kara-Sama: Allen be careful what you ask!

Lord Death: do you really want to know!?

Kara-Sama: (THE ANSWER IS NO SAY NO!)

Blackstar: eh what the heck *hugs Blue star and pats her on the back* now enough with the hair!

Blackstar, Kid, Stein, Soul: WHAT THE HELL!? NO WAY!

Everyone else: um bye!


	144. Chapter 134

_**CHAPTER 134!**_

Kara-Sama: hey BSL and them are still in the witch realm wonder how it's going!? hm... oh well! hopefully it's going good! well let's start this um who wants to read?!

*no answer*

Kara-Sama: *sighs*

Katana: *walks up to Lord Death* why don't we let Lord Death read!?

Kara-Sama: why not!?

Lord Death: okie dokie

Kara-Sama: *sweat-drops* (that's why!)

Lord Death: the first set of questions is from: **Omega02x**

**A.R. : I'm calm again...**

**Sierra : Really?**

**A.R. : Yeah, and I just found out about something.**

**Sierra : You found out that we accidentally created a clone of Omega, so now he has a son 4 years older than him?**

**A.R. : Yup...**

**Sierra : Figures..**

**A.R. : Anyway, we have questions... finally...**

**To all boys - What's so good about having fangirls?**

**Sierra : I've wondered about that myself...**

**To Kid - Have you ever though about wearing a hat?**

**To Mirina - You finished checking out Outpost Beta yet?**

**Sierra : A.R., Outpost Beta is about the same size as a Vault. It would take...**

**A.R. : Sierra...**

**Sierra : Okay... Sorry...**

**To Maka and Tsubaki - Soul, Black Star, and Kid are planning another eating competition. I'll give you whatever you need, because they want you both to cook.**

**To Black Star - ...I got nothing that doesn't involve getting you killed.**

**To BSL - That mystery guy asked me to tell you that even if you were to find him, he'll kill you before you kill him.**

**To Kara-Sama - Alison sent you a gift. *Package appears* She said it was basically your clothing with at least ten times the durability.**

**A.R. : That's all I got...**

**? : *Appears* Sorry. I was busy.**

**A.R. : With what?**

**? : I was busy sorting out the Sigma Federation weapons, and constructing them all myself.**

**A.R. : All of them?**

**? : Well, the prototypes.**

**A.R. : What's new?**

**? : Something that makes the quantum launcher look like a water balloon.**

**A.R. : Wow...**

**? : Yeah. I will tell you later. It is... *Looks at everyone in the room besides A.R. and Sierra* ...classified.**

**A.R. : Okay. Do you have any questions?**

**? : No... *Disappears***

**A.R. : Okay... Bye. *Disappears***

**Sierra : Bye... I guess. *Disappears***

Kara-Sama: clones! I'm so sick of dumb clones!

Kid: Fangirls are annoying but they are fans!

Blackstar: AWESOME FANS OUT THERE!

Everyone else: *sweat-drops*

Kid: O_O hat! *runs off to find a hat*

Everyone else: *sighs*

Kara-Sama: well Mirina's not here but I don't even think she's had a change to go check it out!

Maka and Tsubaki: *sighs and walks off*

Blackstar: bring it!

Kara-Sama: BSL's not here either!

BSL's voice is heard: I'd like to watch him try! *voice fades*

Kara-Sama: *ignores BSL* cool thanks!

Everyone: ...

Kara-Sama: next set!

Lord Death: Okie dokie! the next set of questions is from: **ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**ILSEK:Umm Hi Black*Star Kid stein and soul ummm how are you**

**Momo:Rated M Yaoi between All of you**

**Blade:Yeah**

**ILSEK:0/0 hehehe BYE*Runs as fast as hell***

**Momo:Me**

**To stein-She sleps with a plush of you**

**Blade:Bye**

Blackstar, Soul, and Stein: *runs after ILSEK* GET BACK HERE!

Everyone else: ... bye?!


	145. Chapter 135

_**CHAPTER 135!**_

BSL: hey! we're back for this chapter! Rachel is taking care of things in the witch realm today!

Everyone: COME ON LET'S START!

BSL: okay okay! Sibrina!

Sibrina: this set is from: **Ashura's Daughter**

**V-AD: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OF COURSE I AM MESSED UP, I'M A VAMPIRE, DEMON, AND CREATOR!**

**Dante: Dammit, where is Maddy!?**

**V-AD: Oh right! Here she is! *Pulls out I-Pad***

**Maddy: *Reappears, but looks very different. Her hair isn't in a ponytail and is sloppily cut short (as in the ends are jagged) and part of it hangs in front of one of her eyes. She is wearing a spiked bracelet on her left hand and a spiked glove on her right hand. Her outfit is torn and it is black and red***

**Dante: Maddy?**

**Maddy: *Doesn't smile at all* ...**

**1. Kid- *Glares at Kid* You bast***... *Stomps off***

**Dante: *Looks at the hologram of V-AD* What did you do to her!?**

**V-AD: *Smirks* Only changed one little detail about her past, more specifically, how Kid reacted about having a Kishin sister...it was originally written that he was talking to Liz and Patty, Maddy was walking by and listened. Kid said something he shouldn't have and Maddy took it out of context, causing her to run off while crying. She got into major trouble and was severely wounded by a Kishin. It was supposed to be that Kid saved her and told her what he really meant by what he said, but I changed that part. Kid never came to help her and never told her what he meant by what he said! Hahaha!**

**2. Kid- She won't be nice to you any time soon! Haha!**

**3. Death, Ronit, and Kara-Sama- I don't think she will be nice to any of you anymore! Hahaha!**

**Dante: How can that one change do that to her!?**

**V-AD: Not only did Kid never come, nobody came, not even her partner!**

**Dante: *Grits his teeth* That is only because of you you bast***!**

**V-AD: Haha, I don't think that she will think of it the same way! In her current state, she has almost completely given up her Reaper side, hahaha!**

**Dante: What!? *Runs after Maddy* Dammit! *Falls over as an explosion shakes the entire area***

**Crystal: *Runs in* Um, we got a problem!**

**4. All- Anyone know how to calm down a crazed Maddy!?**

**5. Excalibur- *Electrocutes him, forces him into sword form, picks him up, and runs out* Sad to say but we may need your weapon form!**

**Dante: *Gets up* Damn...**

**Karma: *Runs in* Why is Maddy going crazy!? She activated her Kishin side!**

**Dante: I have to go try and calm her down! *Runs out***

**Karma: Not a good idea right now!**

**V-AD: *Hologram appears behind Karma and scares her* Boo!**

**Karma: Eek! *Jumps* Meanie!**

**V-AD: Hahaha!**

**6. Medusa- What did you think of Naga?**

**V-AD: *A female version of Ashura walks up behind V-AD* Not now Kitan.**

**Kitan: ... *Scarfs come off her face and her long black hair comes down. She literally looks like a beautiful female version of Ashura***

**V-AD: I told you that all the villains have alternate gender versions...I meant it...*Shivers* I hate Arcken, Arachne's male version...well, I hate spiders in general... *A spider crawls up on V-AD's shoulder and she jumps out of the hologram* EEK!**

**Kitan: ... *Tries to kill to spider with her foot, but it transforms into a male version of Arachne***

**Arcken: Hahaha! I love doing that to her! *Runs after her***

**Kitan: ... *Looks at Ashura and scarves quickly cover face again***

**7. Ashura- ...Hi...**

**8. Death- *His mask appears in Kitan's hand and instantly breaks apart***

**Kitan: Enjoy dealing with Maddy...**

**V-AD: *Running from Arcken while screaming* SOMEONE GET ME A GIANT CAN OF BUG SPRAY!**

BSL: oh shut the hell up V-AD!

Kid: you bast***! *glares at V-AD*

Kara-Sama: this is not okay!

Ronit: *clenches his fist and starts swearing like crazy*

Mirina: I might be able to help!

BSL: me too!

Kara-Sama: I'll try!

Kid: same here!

Ronit: anything to help!

Kid: *runs after Maddy along with Ronit, Kara-Sama, Mirina, Dante* Maddy!

Maddy: *Glares at Kid and starts walking away*

Kid: come on!

Kara-Sama: *walks up to Kid* what happened?!

Kid: Maddy's pissed off!

Kara-Sama: what did you do!

Kid: -_-

Kara-Sama: *runs after Maddy* Maddy come on what happened?!

Maddy: *Continues walking and ignores Kara-Sama*

Dante: Damn, Maddy! Just snap out of it!

Kara-Sama: don't you ignore me!

Ronit: *runs up to Maddy* Maddy

Maddy: *Keeps walking and grumbling something*

Dante: Damn, what is V-AD's big idea about doing this!?

Kara-Sama: don't know but it can't be good!

_**WITH THE CAST!**_

Katana: why you so mean don't scare her! *sticks her tongue out at V-AD*

Medusa: Naga... *disappears*

Mysti: *sighs* I'll take care of her! *disappears and screams are heard seconds later*

Everyone else: O_O

_**BACK WITH THE OTHERS!**_

Ronit: Maddy come on talk to me!

Maddy: Just shut up, I don't want to talk to anyone! *Pushes Ronit out of the way and keeps walking*

Kara-Sama: don't take it personal Ronit!

Ronit: *continues following Maddy* I'm not going to shut up! I'm going to talk to you!

Maddy: *Grumbles something and walks faster*

Ronit: Maddy, please!

Maddy: Fine, but I'm not stopping!

Ronit: what's going on? why are you acting like this, this isn't you!

Maddy: You're insane!

Dante: It is because of V-AD, that bit** used her creator I-Pad to change Maddy!

Ronit: so what insanity is a good thing! it makes us original! (damn that bitch)

BSL: *appears out of nowhere* who's a bitch

Ronit: V-AD

BSL: oh, ya I agree!

Kara-Sama: yep 100%

Maddy: Doesn't matter, all Reapers are bastard who don't care about anything but destroying all Kishin! At least that's what I heard Kid say! *Speeds up even more and Lines of Sanzu start to fade*

Kara-Sama: *runs after Maddy*

Kid: -_- (just jump to conclusions!, Kara-Sama: Kid, shut up!, Kid: how'd you do that?!, Kara-Sama: secret!)

Ronit: Maddy why are you acting like this to me than!?

Dante: Ronit, I don't think you'd-

Maddy: How do you even know me?!

Dante: ...V-AD changing that one little detail caused a chain of events, in that change she never met you...

Ronit: (that bastard is so dead!)

Kid: (damn she just jumps to conclusions, Kara-Sama: that's it!)

Kara-Sama: *knocks out Kid* he's getting on my nerves!

Kid: X_X

Ronit: remind me not to piss you off!

Kara-Sama: oh maybe Mirina can help!

Maddy: Whatever! *Continues walking as the first Line of Sanzu fades completely*

Ronit: (damn I want to help her but how?! damn it!) *depressed*

Kara-Sama: Maddy come on! *Runs after Maddy* you realize what you heard Kid say was just out of context right!?

Maddy: As if that were true! If it really were out of context then he would have helped me when I nearly died! I know for a fact that he was told, and he never even tried to come and help!

Kara-Sama: Maddy how do you know he didn't try to come?!

Ronit: (I need to find a way to help Maddy!) *runs after Maddy and Kara-Sama*

Maddy: Because, I used my Reaper powers to see if he was on his way or not...I saw him be told by another student, and then he just walked back to Gallows Manor...

Kara-Sama: *no response*

Ronit: *comes running* Maddy please you have to understand that this is not at all what happened it may be the way you remember it but it's not how it happened at all!

Maddy: Well then explain to me how I remember it this way!

Ronit: Maddy what happened was someone changed how it went on

Kara-Sama: and by someone he means V-AD

Ronit: Kid didn't mean what he said it really was out of context and the reason Kid didn't come again was because of what V-AD did he really did come to help you and explained what he meant by what he said! please you have to believe me!

Maddy: ...It is hard to believe something when everything that I know says otherwise...and who's V-AD?

Ronit: I should have known this would happen! *walks off even more depressed*

Kara-Sama: V-AD is a vampire version of your creator!

Maddy: My creator? *Looks at Ronit* What is wrong with him?

Kara-Sama: yes your creator and Ronit's worried about you really worried he really likes you!

Ronit: *just keeps walking*

Maddy: How could anyone like a Kishin...something Kid said exactly!

Kara-Sama: It doesn't matter if you're a Kishin! he likes you for you that's all that matters! he know's what it's like being hated!

Maddy: ...how would he know that...?

Kara-Sama: his entire race was hated by a lot of people! killed just for the hell of it! him and his sister both!

Maddy: ...*Another Line of Sanzu vanishes, leaving only one left* ...Why are you being so nice to me...I'm just another Kishin after all...

Kara-Sama: you may be a Kishin but you're still my sister! *smiles slightly*

Maddy: How do I know that you aren't just lying like Kid!?

Kara-Sama: why would I lie!?

Maddy: Because Kid lied to me the same way!

Kara-Sama: but I'm not Kid so why would I lie to my sister?!

Maddy: ...I...I don't know...but he is my brother and he lied...

Kara-Sama: *hugs Maddy* how about we go find Sibrina she might be able to help!

Sibrina: *walks up to Maddy and Kara-Sama* no need I'm here! Maddy if you want to find out if Kara-Sama's lying all you have to do is this *places her hand on Kara-Sama's shoulder and takes Maddy's hand then uses lie detection*

Kara-Sama: *not lying as we all know*

Maddy: ...At least one of my siblings can tell me the truth...

Sibrina: what?!

Kara-Sama: *sighs and explains what happened to Sibrina*

Sibrina: oh

Kara-Sama: we should go see if we can get Ronit to calm down!

Maddy: ...Fine... *Third Line of Sanzu starts to fade away*

Kara-Sama: *just realizes that the Sanzu lines are almost gone* (what the?!)

Maddy: What are you looking at?

Kara-Sama: damn it Maddy you can't let your Kishin side get the best of you!

Maddy: Hm? What are you talking about?

Kara-Sama: The lines of Sanzu are fading!

Maddy: *Looks at hair* They are? *V-AD's laugh echos through the room* What was that?

Kara-Sama: damn it! not good!

Maddy: What's wrong?!

V-AD: *Just voice* Hahaha, she can't help it, it is already on my I-Pad that her Lines of Sanzu vanish completely, you still have some time before the last one goes though!

Kara-Sama: doesn't matter if they do she is still Maddy and that's one thing that will never change!

Ronit: *walks over* exactly she will always be Maddy doesn't matter if she is a Kishin or not! I don't care!

Maddy: *Confused*

V-AD: Well as soon as she starts acting like any other power-craving Kishin, you may change that thought! Hahaha!

Ronit and Kara-Sama: NEVER!

V-AD: Even you will be forced to fight her when she becomes even more of a threat than Ashura! Hahaha!

Ronit: shut up god damnit!

Kara-Sama: (we need to find some way to stop this!)

V-AD: *Continues laughing*

Maddy: *Freaking out* What is she talking about!?

Ronit: you're lines of Sanzu if they fade completely you will become a full Kishin

Kara-Sama: and try and kill everyone for power!

Maddy: O.o Seriously!?

Kara-Sama: sadly, yes.

Maddy: O.O How do I stop it!?

Kara-Sama: we might be able to reprogram V-AD's I-pad if we can get a hold of it! or we can just ask Mirina! come on let's go! *Walks off*

Ronit: come on Maddy *walks off*

Maddy: *Quickly follows Ronit and last Line of Sanzu continues to fade* Damn!

Kara-Sama: MIRINA!

*a wall glows*

Kara-Sama: come on! *runs through the wall*

Ronit: *follows*

Mirina: I'm working on it! *typing at an amazingly fast speed*

Maddy: *Runs through the wall after them and Line of Sanzu is nearly gone* Hurry!

Mirina: okay I just got control of it *types even faster and is not taking her eyes off the computer screen* and...

V-AD: Hahaha, time's up! *Cuts all of the power in the entire city, making the room completely dark and forces Mirina's laptop to instantly shut down*

Mirina: I think I got it done in time but I'm not sure!

V-AD: Hahahahaha, sorry to say, but not even the Witch of Technology can hack a creator's tech!

Mirina: you wish!

Ronit: damn you V-AD! DAMN YOU

V-AD: Hahaha, cursing at me won't do anything! *Lights come back on and Maddy isn't there any more*

Ronit: MADDY!

Mirina: Damn you!

V-AD: Haha, looks like you were too late!

Ronit: *pissed off* WHERE IS MADDY!?

V-AD: Haha, how should I know where the Kishin ran off to!?

Mirina: let's go find her! *presses a button on her laptop and they are transported to where Maddy is*

*The place they are in is nearly completely destroyed town with people running around, fearing for their lives*

Mirina: oh god!

Ronit: *depressed*

Kara-Sama: I should have noticed that the Sanzu lines were fading *sighs and sits on the ground* this is my fault!

V-AD: *Laughing* Seems that I was right, your thoughts have changed!

Ronit: never said that, did I?! I will always love Maddy!

Kara-Sama: Kishin or no Kishin Maddy is Maddy! there is no changing that! she is still my sister!

V-AD: I'm sure that even Death would agree that if Maddy can cause this much destruction in a few seconds, then it is your duty as meisters and weapons to destroy the Kishin! *Laughs*

Kara-Sama: *smirks*

Ronit: what are you thinking!?

Mirina: *looks at Kara-Sama and nods*

Ronit: ...

V-AD: Hm? What are you thinking?

Mirina: *laughs* stupid vampire!

Kara-Sama: *laughs* I know right!

V-AD: What are you talking about? It seems that I have been winning so far!

Mirina: *sighs* really stupid vampire!

Kara-Sama: agreed!

Ronit: ? *confused*

Mirina: *presses a button her laptop and Laila appears*

Laila: what the?!

Ronit: *smirks*

Laila: .. what happened here?!

Mirina: no TIME.

Laila: *gasps* oh

Mirina: *points backwards*

Laila: got it! TIME REVERSE! ONE HOUR! *time goes back to an hour before*

V-AD: What the- Hehehe, won't change anything! You still can't hack into my I-Pad! Her Lines of Sanzu will just vanish again!

Mirina: *laughs* you do realize I am part creator too, right?!

Sibrina: along with me! *Appears next to Mirina* let's go take care of this fast!

Laila: *collapses*

Ronit: *catches Laila* let's go!

Mirina: *presses a button and everyone appears in her lab along with Maddy*

Maddy: What the- *Looks around*

V-AD: Still, only I can use my creator tool!

Ronit: don't worry Maddy!

Mirina: point is I can still find a way to counteract it! *smirks* okay let's see what I can do! FIRE WALL *some sort of wall appears around them so nobody can see anything that is going on and she starts typing*

Maddy: What just happened!?

Laila: I used my powers to send us back in time just a little bit!

Mirina: *typing on her laptop 10 times faster than anyone thought possible*

Maddy: Okay...I can't believe that was what I would be like as a Kishin... *Third Line of Sanzu continues to fade*

Mirina: damn *typing even faster holy sh** is that possible!*

Sibrina: never seen her type so fast before!

Mirina: I only type this fast when I need to! *still typing*

Ronit: don't worry Maddy we're going to stop this!

Mirina: if I can get this done fast enough I should be able to slow down the system of the machine and that will buy me some time to take care of the problem! there I managed to slow down the machine which should slow down the fading of the lines of Sanzu and now I just have to stop it completely!

Maddy: *Last Line of Sanzu fades slowly* Please, hurry! I'm not sure going back in time will work twice!

Mirina: *typing even faster* I should be able to do this in a couple seconds just in case, Sibrina now!

Sibrina: places her hand on the laptop and starts to glow* there now even if she turns of the electricity it will not affect the laptop the laptop is now solar powered!

Mirina: *typing* damn it almost! *presses one last button and stops* that should do it!

Maddy: *Last Line of Sanzu seems to stop fading, but doesn't come back either* Well, one problem down...but my memories are still changed and in this state the lines may start fading again...

Mirina: well lets see if I can construct a machine that will bring back your memories! *runs into a room and uses her powers to create a machine*

Sibrina: it's not safe to go back there right now! let's see if my magic can keep them from fading for now! HEALING LIGHT! *light comes from her hands and reflects off Maddy*

Maddy: Thanks...

Sibrina: *smiles and keeps the light going*

*Janee walks in*

Janee: hey guys need any help?!

Ronit: what the?!

Janee: *laughs*

Sibrina: hey!

Janee: hey Sibrina!

Maddy: Who's that?

Sibrina: this is Garnett's sister!

Garnett's sister: nice to meet you!

Mirina: *Still in the other room*

Maddy: Yeah, nice to meet you too.

Garnett's sister: my name is Janee I am guessing you are Maddy?!

Maddy: Yeah, that's me...

Mirina: *walks out* Janee can you help?

Janee: yep! *her hand glows and the machine floats out*

Mirina: thanks Janee!

Janee: no problem!

Maddy: And that machine is going to help me?

Mirina: *laughs* yes it should

Maddy: Good!

Mirina: okay the machine should bring back your memories which should bring back the lines of Sanzu!

Maddy: Ok, what do I do?

Mirina: Okay well first we have to wait for Zeta to come she has a part the the machi-

Zeta: *appears* got it! *holds up a piece of machinery*

Mirina: good! *her hand glows along with the piece of machinery and it floats down and connects with the machine* okay well all the machine is going to do is send a little electrical shock through your body but it's not enough to hurt you okay?!

Maddy: Ok... *Nervous*

Ronit: Don't worry Maddy!

Zeta: how about we let Azure do it!?

Mirina: right!

Azure: I'm here! *appears*

Maddy: Ok... *Lines of Sanzu start to fade again* Please hurry!

Azure: okay! *presses the button on the machine that sends a small electrical shock through Maddy*

Maddy: *Starts getting dizzy and puts her hand up to her head*

Mirina: *snaps her fingers and a chair appears behind Maddy* just sit!

Maddy: *Sits in the chair and Lines of Sanzu begin to glow and slowly start to return*

Ronit: *smiles*

Mirina: good

Maddy: *Lines of Sanzu stop glowing and have fully return, and Maddy has completely returned to her original state. She then looks up and smiles*

Ronit: *hugs Maddy*

Mirina: *sigh of relief*

Azure and Zeta: *smiles*

Maddy: *Jumps up and hugs Ronit back*

Ronit: *smiles*

Mirina: that...was..close! and all thanks to Laila!

Maddy: Yeah... *Doesn't smile* I wish I couldn't remember how I acted when I was in full Kishin state...

Ronit: that's not your fault though!

Maddy: I know...but still *Nearly collapses*

Ronit: *supports Maddy so she won't collapse* you okay?!

Maddy: Yeah...I'm fine, just dizzy...

Ronit: okay

Azure: you should be good soon!

Maddy: *Lines of Sanzu flash red but then return to normal and Maddy passes out*

Ronit: *catches Maddy*

Azure, Zeta and Mirina: what the hell!?

V-AD: *Voice echoes through the room* Grrr...you can have her in her Reaper state...but this isn't over yet...

Ronit: what did you do!? *completely pi**ed off*

V-AD: *Obviously in a bad mood* She is just unconscious, she will wake up on her own...

Mirina: what's wrong with you?

V-AD: Oh, nothing, just the fact that Alucard, the one who made me into a vampire, is now good...that is a pretty good reason to be pissed!

Mirina: not really!

V-AD: Just shut up! *Voice fades*

Maddy: *Still unconscious*

Mirina: no thanks!

Azure: let's get Maddy the infirmary for when she wakes up!

Ronit: right! *picks up Maddy and walks off*

_**WITH THE OTHERS!**_

Everyone: -_- more damn clones!

Death: *when his mask his removed it reveals his face he looks just like an older version of Death The Kid, the broken pieces of his mask have disappeared are pieced back together and appears over his face*

Everyone: *laughing* Bye!


	146. Chapter 136

_**CHAPTER 136!**_

Kara-Sama: we-

Mirina: *opens a portal and limps through it* h..hi!

Kara-Sama: what happened to you?!

Mirina: d..damn witches.

Kara-Sama: you okay?!

Mirina: *nods* y..ya!

Kara-Sama: wanna read?!

Mirina: sure! t..this set is from: **Ashura's Daughter**

**AD: *Rubs the back of her head sheepishly* Well...I'm back to normal now! And I have a lot of videos for you all to watch!**

**Maddy: And I'm feeling better now!**

**Dante: I think we all are feeling better now.**

**Karma: Yep!**

**AD: First question!**

**1. All- Watch "Soul Eater: The Book of Eibon" by "CupofSquirrel"**

**2. Soul, Stein, and Blair- Watch "Stein Babysits Blair" by "CupofSquirrel"**

**Followup- Stein- Why did you agree to catsit?**

**Soul- Are you watching Sailor Moon?**

**Blair- ...YOU GOT FAT!**

**3. All- Watch "Youmacon 2011 Masquerade - Skit 4 (Soul Eater)" by "cosfudotorg"**

**Followup- All- DON'T TOUCH THE SCREW!**

**4. Soul, Spirit, Stein, and Maka- Watch "Stein babysits Soul and Maka" by "CupofSquirrel"**

**Followup- Soul- Not so cool anymore, huh?**

**Spirit- Why did you pick Stein to watch your daughter!?**

**Stein- ...I have no words...**

**5. Stein, Medusa, and Crona- Watch "Stein Babysits Crona" by "CupofSquirrel"**

**Followup- Stein- You shouldn't have taken the job a second time...**

**Crona- Can you deal with this video?**

**Medusa- Did you want Stein to dissect Crona?**

**6. Stein, Tsubaki, and Blackstar- Watch "Stein Babysits Black*Star" by "CupofSquirrel"**

**Followup- Stein- Did Blackstar scare you?**

**Tsubaki- Really, you pick Stein to watch him!?**

**Blackstar- The "big man" needs parental supervision...haha!**

**7. Stein, Kid, and Death- Watch "Stein Babysits Death the Kid" by "CupofSquirrel"**

**Followup- Stein- Didn't expect it to be so hard, did ya?**

**Kid- You sure can throw a tantrum!**

**Death- Why did you pick Stein to watch your son?**

**8. Death and Kid- Watch "About Death the Kid..." by "Halo FurballPro"**

**Followup- Death- XD Not very high expectations for your son, huh!?**

**Kid- Your dad called you a disappointment!**

**Dante: These are all just videos!**

**AD: I'm not done!**

**Maddy: Oh...it's that video!?**

**AD: XD Yeah!**

**9. Excalibur- Watch "Excalibur, Excalibur" by "shirochan4evr"**

**Followup- Excalibur- I didn't know you had 3 brothers!**

**Dante: -_- Short but annoying...**

**Maddy: I have one!**

**10. Kid, Soul, Maka- Watch "Soul Can't Transform" by "DangerSocksTheater"**

**Followup- Kid- What do you think about the ending?**

**Maka- You can Maka-Chop without a book?**

**Soul- You can turn into a bunny!?**

**AD: Well, that is it! Byez!**

**Everyone: Byez!**

Everyone: Well that's good to hear!

Kara-Sama: let's start!

*everyone sits down and begins to watch the first video*

Kid: ... *blushing*

Soul: I look cool as a chick!

Maka: O_O

Stein: ...

Blair: still hot!

Everyone else: ...

Soul, Stein, and Blair: *starts to watch the next video*

Soul and Stein: *nosebleed*

Blair: *you can guess what she does to Soul!*

Stein: I DIDN'T KNOW SHE WAS A FREAKING PERSON!

BSL: *laughing is heard but she is nowhere in sight* Nice going Soul! *voice fades*

Soul: ...

Everyone: *Watching the next video*

Stein: yes, do NOT TOUCH THE SCREW!

Katana: aww! *laughs*

Stein, Soul, Maka, Spirit: *Watches the next video*

Soul: so not cool!

Maka: Makaaaa CHOP *Smashes a book into both Spirit and Stein's skulls*

Stein: X_X

Spirit: I didn't ask him! *glares at Stein who is out cold*

Maka: freaking creep!

Soul: no kidding!

Crona: *nervously watches the video with Medusa there* n..no! *runs off*

Maka: Crona! *Runs after Crona*

Medusa: that was the plan! *smirks*

Tsubaki and Blackstar: *watches the next video*

Kara-Sama: *glance at Stein who is still out cold* um Tsubaki your turn

Tsubaki: It was a last thing. and maybe a bad idea!

Blackstar: HELL NO IT WAS AWESOME! -_- until he tied me up... that was not awesome!

Lord Death and Kid: *Watches the next video*

Lord Death: nope

Kid: Father! *sounds annoyed*

Lord Death: ... move on now!

Kid: -_-

Excalibur: FO- wait what I do?!

Everyone else: creepy!

Kid and Soul: *watches the next video*

Kid: T-T I'm garbage! A-Symmetrical garbage! just leave me on the curb on garbage day! I don't deserve to live! *sobbing*

Maka: *walks back in with Crona* apparently I can!

Soul: apparently! *focuses then disappears and a bunny is in his place* what the?!

Kid: *stands up and chases Soul*

Soul: quit chasing me! dammit! *runs away from Kid*

Everyone else: *laughing* BYE!


	147. Chapter 137

_**CHAPTER 137! ~OMD I got to hear from Holocaust survivors today it was sad but interesting! I love learning about this kind of thing I don't know why though! can't wait to study the Civil War! HARRIET TUBMAN!~**_

Kara-Sama: again BSL is still not here! so let's start who wants to read?! Janee?

Janee: *shrugs* why not! the first set is from: **Omega02x**

**A.R. : I can't believe they're attacking now...**

**? : It was bound to happen sooner or later.**

**A.R. : Yeah... Anyway, questions?**

**? : I do not have any.**

**A.R. : Okay. Drop the formality.**

**? : You mean... I have to use contractions?**

**A.R. : Yes.**

**? : ... ...Okay... ...**

**A.R. : Now, questions.**

**To Maka - Have you noticed that you're eyes have a sort of glassy look?**

**To Soul - Are you learning how to wield yourself?**

**To Black Star - Okay... Here it is. Run around the moon. Preferably with a spacesuit so BSL won't kill me for sending you to your death.**

**To Tsubaki - Who won the eating contest?**

**To Liz - What's so good about cosmetics, anyway? Fashion, I can understand. But, makeup?**

**To Patti - You're secretly very strong, aren't you?**

**To Kid - Have you noticed that you have quite a lot of sisters?**

**To Stein - If you want someone to blame for the disappearance of species before you can dissect them, blame the poachers who kill the endangered animals illegally.**

**To Blair - *Throws Blair on a plane set for Japan***

**To Spirit - You have to go without looking at girls for 2 chapters. And to make matters worse, you'll be surrounded by clowns.**

**A.R. : *Thinking***

**? : *Walks through the door***

**A.R. : Oh, hi Talas.**

**Talas : Yeah, hi. You seen dad?**

**A.R. : I... think he's at Sigma Command.**

**Talas : Right. *Disappears down a portal***

**? (The other one) : For those of you who have no idea about what happened, that was Omega's clone son. He looks rather different from his dad...**

**A.R. : Agreed. Anyway, more questions.**

**To Kara-Sama - FLYING PIES!**

**To Kallie - CONTRACTION-SPEWING ROBOTS!**

**To Katana - CANDY!**

**? : O_O You on sugar rush or something?**

**A.R. : No. I'm just random.**

**? : Okay...**

**To Almonds - I'll get you one day...**

**To Lord Death - I still think you looked more badass 600 years ago...**

**To Excalibur - ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...Wait for it... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...FOOL!**

**To ...**

**A.R. : I'm out. *Disappears***

**? : Me too. *Disappears***

BSL's voice: ya good luck with that there's about 10,000 other witches against the eight of us! but we're doing pretty well! oh gotta go! *voice fades*

Maka: what they do?!

Soul: yes I am

Blackstar: *nowhere in sight*

Kara-Sama: he moves fast! *opens laptop*

*on the laptop Blackstar is seen trying to run around the moon but failing*

Everyone else: *laughing*

Tsubaki: actually Death The Kid won!

Kid: X_X

Tsubaki: and regretted it!

Liz: WHAT'S SO GOOD ABOUT THEM! I might fain- *faints*

Everyone else: -_- you're kidding me right?!

Patty: *making a paper giraffe* hehe!

Everyone else: ...

Patty: I guess! *continues making the paper giraffe*

Kid: ya I do! and yet no brothers!

Kara-Sama: got a problem with that?! *sounds annoyed*

Kid: ...

Kara-Sama: *glares at Kid*

Kid: ...

Stein: I know!

Blair: *yelling from inside the plane* LET ME OUT!

Everyone else: NO!

Spirit: WHAT!? *clowns appear around him* AHHHHHHHH!

Everyone else: *laughing harder* H..hi!

Kara-Sama: *laughs as a pie hits her in the face* ... *laughs harder*

Kallie: *her eyes flash red* what! *sounds pissed off*

Katana: WHERE?!

Everyone else: ...

Almonds: no!

Everyone else: O_O WHAT THE HELL?!

Lord Death: the only reason I changed is because children were afraid of me!

Everyone else: THE ALMONDS JUST TALKED!

Excalibur: FOOL!

Everyone else: GO TO HELL! *sighs* BYE!

Almonds: keep that freak away from us!


	148. Chapter 138

_**CHAPTER 138!**_

Kara-Sama: hey!

Everyone else: HEY!

Kara-Sama: well the war between witches is apparently going well for there only being eight of them against 10,000 other witches!

Kid: SYMMETRY!

Katana: *looks at Kid's hair* Kid your hair.

Kid: T-T dammit I'm reaper scum!

Patty: *laughing as she's also trying to comfort Kid*

Kara-Sama: okay let's start this session! Liz wanna read?!

Liz: okay then! the first set is from:** Ashura's Daughter**

**AD: *Laughing***

**Kata: She has yet to stop laughing...**

**Kano: I gets really annoying...**

**Kata: *Smirks* I get first question!**

**1. Liz- Try guessing who my dad is! If you can't get it in three tries then I will have to show you! (XD I'll transform anyway!)**

**Kano: *Sighs* You really enjoy scaring people...**

**Kata: Yep!**

**AD: Me next!**

**2. Medusa- Honestly, what did you think of Naga?**

**3. Ashura- What did you think of Kitan?**

**4. Free- *Puts a collar on him* Not so free anymore, huh?**

**5. Giriko- Watch MLP or die!**

**Karma: *Comes in in her wolf form and is being playfully chased by another wolf* Hahaha!**

**6. Katana- Wanna play?**

**7. Blair- *Turns her into a guy with a potion* You have 5 chapters as a guy!**

**Maddy: My turn!**

**8. Kid- You aren't garbage! *Grabs Kid by the sleeve and starts pulling him through the door* The sooner the Lines of Sanzu connect, the sooner you are perfectly symmetrical! Time for training!**

**Dante: ...3...2...1... *Explosion is heard* Yep, I know my meister all too well...**

**AD: O.O *Continues laughing* K-k, byez!**

**Everyone: Um...byez...I guess...**

Kara-Sama: okay then?!

Liz: I..I don't know! do I want to know!? *shaking in fear*

Kara-Sama: Kallie is not here to correct you so I will! "Do not"

Liz: -_-

Medusa: he's cute! *blushing*

Everyone else: *laughing*

Ashura: ...she's...shy...

Free: LET ME GO! *fighting to get the collar off*

Giriko: I want to watch you try!

Kara-Sama: I wouldn't say that if I were you! *laughing*

Katana: Ya! *runs after Karma*

Blair: I'm still hot!

Everyone else: -_-

Kid: what the...

Kara-Sama: O.O *laughs harder*

Everyone else: well BYE! *laughing*


	149. Chapter 139

_**CHAPTER 139!**_

Kara-Sama: okay we have a lot of questions ahead so let's start! Justin you're reading go!

Justin: *listening to music*

Kara-Sama: forget it! Arachne you're reading!

Arachne: -_- *groans* fine! the first set is from: **Omega02x**

**A.R. : Who made the almonds talk?**

**? : *Hiding his iPad behind his back and whistling***

**A.R. : Whatever. They were a good snack. *Spots other almonds***

**To Almonds - GET OVER HERE! *Runs after almonds***

**? : He has gone nuts. Literally...**

**To Soul - How's mom and dad?**

**To Maka - I dare you to Maka-Chop Spirit 120 times in a minute. If you don't, then keep Maka-chopping him until you do.**

**To Kid - What's your favorite letter?**

**To Liz - Makeup sucks. Fashion is fine, but makeup sucks.**

**To Patti - There are some paper giraffes in your room.**

**To Black Star - How'd you do? Oh, and I need you to run around the Earth in 5 hours. And don't stop until you do.**

**To Tsubaki - Could you make sure that Black Star doesn't hurt himself?**

**To Lord Death - Have you the noticed that the Shinigami have appeared in a lot of animes? Pretty famous, right?**

**To Spirit - The time limit has been extended to 2 more chapters.**

**To Stein - Here. *Holds up a dead rare bird which Stein has never seen***

**To Marie - Have you noticed that you're probably one of the ONLY canon Holy weapons?**

**To Azusa - *Spawns a LOT of garbage and trash and unsorted stuff* Have fun. And no Kid, you can't help.**

**To Justin - What would you do if I said that your iPod was formatted by D-A.R.?**

**To BSL - *Holds up Death Note* Can I?**

**To Kara-Sama - I'm guessing you like chaos. So, how's this? *Spawns 10 robots which destroy everything***

**To Kallie - Notice that I'm using contractions?**

**To Katana - Why do you get sugar rush easier than most others?**

**To Mysti - I know why Omega's avoiding you.**

**A.R. : *Walks back* What?**

**? : Mark wants to perform the Starcaster Ritual. *Suppresses a grin***

**A.R. : What's that?**

**? : A ritual.**

**A.R. : And what's so bad about it?**

**? : Well, it's a... marriage ritual. *Grins***

**A.R. : ...Okay, I'm gonna have a talk with Mark and Luna... *Disappears***

**? : Good luck. You'll need it...**

**To Sibrina - ... ...I have nothing that doesn't involve swearing. And I don't want to swear right now.**

**To Mirina - Have you ever heard of Jeff Dunham?**

**To Medusa - Afraid of hawks? *Spawns about 3 hawks***

**To Crona - If you don't know how to deal with something, ignore it. Helps me.**

**To Arachne - *Spawns about 50 Tarantula Hawks* Hehehe...**

**To Ashura - If you and Slenderman ever even look at each other, I will PERSONALLY tear your skin off your body and bury you in a bag of skin full of s**t.**

**To Blair - How did you like Japan?**

**To Free - Hmm... *Spawns a kilogram with meat with a cage overhead that cannot be seen***

**To JB - *Replaces his coffee with hot chocolate***

**? : Bye. *Disappears***

Almonds: oh no!

Soul: what...

Maka: don't have to ask me twice *easily Maka-Chops Spirit 120 times in one minute* to easy!

Spirit: X_X *out cold*

Kid: capital "I" because it's symmetrical!

Liz: MAKE-UP DOES NOT SUCK! DAMN YOU BITCH!

Everyone else: O_O wow!

Patty: cool! *skips off*

Blackstar: Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: ... *transforms* don't hurt yourself!

Blackstar: I won't! SPEED STAR! *runs as fast as he can*

Everyone else: he's going to die!

Lord Death: yes we are!

Kara-Sama: (I hate being a Reaper!)

Maka: um... he's out cold! haha

Stein: *Smirks takes the dead bird and pulls Spirit into his lab*

Marie: yes.

Azusa: -_- *starts to clean*

Kid: WHY NOT IT'S KILLING ME! *on the ground sobbing*

Justin: beat the crap out of him!

Kara-Sama: BSL's not he- wait where did you get that!? *sighs and starts to destroy the robots* no I don't like that much chaos!

Zeta: that's me! *laughs like a maniac*

Kara-Sama: she represents BSL's completely chaotic side and the side that's always pulling pranks!

Katana: sissy's not here! I DON'T KNOW! *she cheers jumping up and down*

Kara-Sama: who gave her candy?!

Everyone: *no answer*

Kara-Sama: ... okay next?!

Katana: Mysti's not here either but she might wanna know too!

Everyone: *silent*

Katana: come on peoples! move on!

Kara-Sama: Sibrina and Mirina are also not here!

Medusa: O_O *runs off as fast as she can but remembers she's in a cage* AHHHHHHHH!

Crona: t...thanks.

Arachne: *also tries to run but is in a cage* O_O

Ashura: ...

Blair: there was a lot of cute guys there! *smiles* I even got some really good fish from the fish market!

Everyone else: -_-

Free: *in the corner murmuring to himself* I hate this collar!

JB: *goes to take a sip of what he thinks is coffee and spits it out* WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAP!?

Everyon else: *laughing* BYE!


	150. Chapter 140

_**CHAPTER 140!**_

Kara-Sama: well the witches are still fighting hope everything is going okay! but let's start this chapter! JB here! *hands JB a piece of paper*

JB: *sips his coffee* this set is from: **Ashura's Daughter**

**Kata: *Laughing* You did not try to guess, so I will show you! *Vanishes***

**Kano: -_-'**

**Kitan: *Randomly in the room***

**Kano: Why is she here!?**

**AD: *Shrugs* No clue...she has not attacked anyone yet so...**

**1. Giriko- DIE THEN! *Right as AD is about to attack Giriko, Kitan's scarves go around his neck and snaps his neck* O.O**

**Kitan: *Walks off with Giriko's soul***

**AD: Ok then...**

**2. Medusa- Why am I doing something nice for you...? *Teleports Medusa to wherever Naga is***

**3. Free- That collar is a shock collar. *Presses a button and it electrocutes Free* Now be a good dog and fetch! *Throws a ball and shocks him if he doesn't get it and bring it back***

**4. Ashura- *Pushes him out the door and he bumps into Kitan* Whoops! (XD)**

**5. Kid- XD How was training with your sis!?**

**6. Liz- *Slenderman suddenly appears behind Liz and a smaller version of Slenderman appears in front of her* Liz, I believe you already have met Kata's father. *Points behind her***

**Kata: *The smaller Slenderman turns into Kata* Hahaha, awesome! *High fives her dad who then teleports away***

**Kano: *Sighs***

**Karma: *Runs in and tackle-hugs Katana***

**7. Katana- TAG! *Runs off***

**Maddy: Haha!**

**8. Kid- *Drags him off again* Lesson number 2, mimicry!**

**Dante: ...1... *Explosion is heard***

**Kano: You know her all too well...**

**Dante: I know...it frightens me sometimes...**

**Everyone: BYEZ!**

Liz: *shaking in fear and hides behind Patty*

Patty: oh come on sis, it can't be that scary! *she says turning around and patting Liz's shoulder*

Giriko: *a scream is heard before he dies*

Free: dammit! *runs after the ball*

Ashura: *his scarves cover his face as fast as possible*

Kid: she blew me up -_-

Liz: *screaming her head off as she runs around in a circle then faints*

Katana: hehe! *runs after Karma and tags her*

Kid: (HELP! I'M GOING TO DIE!)

Everyone else: o.o bye!


	151. Chapter 141

CHAPTER 141!

Kara-Sama: everyone is still in battle so let's start Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: okay! this set is from: **Omega02x**

**A.R. : *Appears* Luna's against it, Mark's not.**

**? : Congrats.**

**A.R. : Oh, she was against it from the start. What's the importance of another Starcaster, anyway?**

**? : Well, there were 8 Starcasters when the Starcaster mark was created.**

**A.R. : What's so important about it?**

**? : Well, it's actually a spell to create an energy source which makes a star look like a triple A battery. It harnesses the power of the all the stars in the universe.**

**A.R. : Wow...**

**? : Yeah. Thing is, it can be done with only 6 or 7 people, but for best results they need 8 or more.**

**A.R. : Anyway, it's question time.**

**To Maka - You know, you could have kept Maka-chopping spirit for 119 times a minute, so you wouldn't have to stop...**

**To Black Star - Tired yet? Next, you have to use a spacesuit to run to the moon and back in 4 hours.**

**To Kid - Nothing for you, aside from this : I8I**

**To BSL - Mark's ordered his family to kill as many witches as possible. So far, they've killed 500, without entering the witch realm.**

**To Tsubaki - Why don't you host an eating competition, and the winner surpasses god? (Nah, more like surpasses everyone else...)**

**To Kara-Sama - Crud. So... what DO you like? Apart from your boyfriend, of course.**

**To Black Star - Did you know that there's a new kid at the DWMA who threw Stein's scalpels at Stein?**

**A.R. : That's all. *Disappears***

**? : Back to work on the Advanced Power Armor Mark IV. Dammit this is hard. *Disappears***

Everyone: oh wow...

Maka: *shrugs* I think I'll wait!

Spirit: *still out cold*

Blackstar: HELL NO I'M NOT TIRED! *runs as fast as possible*

Kid: *limps in* I ha- SYMMETRY!

Kara-Sama: *laughs* okay then! BSL's not here so next!

Tsubaki: hm maybe I will try that!

Kara-Sama: *depressed* I haven't heard from Reapa in a while...

Everyone but Stein: *laughing*

Stein: oh shut up!

Everyone: well bye!


	152. Chapter 142

_**CHAPTER 142!**_

Kara-Sama: everyone is still in the witch realm...

?: I will read! *a little boy holding a scalpel walks in*

Kara-Sama: Sage?!

Sage: *nods* yep!

?: *in runs a girl* SAGE!

Sage: O_O

?: you are so dead!

Sage: b..but Orva!

Orva: Sage!

Kara-Sama: just let him read the questions Orva!

Orva: *sighs* fine!

Sage: YAY! this set is from:** Ashura's Daughter**

**AD: *Laughing***

**1. Medusa- Did you enjoy spending time with Naga?**

**2. Ashura- Awww, are you blushing under those scarves? *Pulls the scarves off of his face***

**AD: Haha!**

**Kitan: *Glaring at Maddy***

**Maddy: *Glaring at Kitan***

**Kitan: *Scarves quickly go after her***

**Maddy: *Avoids the scarves* Mimicry! Death the Kid Soul Resonance, Death Cannon! *Her arms turn into the fully sized, fully powered Death Cannon that Kid uses, but with much more power* Die! *Fires at Kitan***

**Kitan: *Moves quickly out of the way, and only the very end of her hair gets hit by the blast***

**Maddy: O.O *Arms return to normal and she notices that Gallows Manor is now missing an entire wall* Whoops...**

**3. Kid- Um...sorry...**

**?: *A man with short, flat black hair (stained red at the ends), a black t-shirt covered with tears (right past the tears, on his skin, is deep gashes), blue jeans (torn the same as the shirt, bandages around his feet instead of shoes, hands have claws on them (hands are blood-stained), he has a black demon tail, and (most noticeable) he has bandages wrapped around his eyes. The bandages are loose and blood is coming out from under them, his mouth is bleeding, and the bandages are also stained red* ...**

**AD: *Looks over* O.O ...Donovan?**

**Donovan: *Doesn't look to where she is, just nods***

**AD: *Starts to push Donovan out of the door* Get out of here before- *Two priests run in* -_- Damn you Donovan...**

**Donovan: *Pushes AD out of the way and starts walking towards the priests. They hold up crosses and vials of holy water to ward him off, but he doesn't stop***

**4. All- ...Cover the eyes of any children in the room...**

**Maddy: *Covers Karma's eyes***

**Donovan: *When he is close enough to the priests, he runs one hand into one and his tail into the other. He pulls out a human soul in his hand and a human soul is pulled out by his tail (as in the tail went right through it and pulled it out). He uses his free hand to pull the human soul off of his tail and he swallows both souls at the same time* ...Damn...no luck yet...**

**AD: *Facepalm***

**5. Death- No, he isn't a Kishin, he is a demon...demons, um, eat human souls as well...just not as much...and not all demons steal the souls. Some demons make deals with people, mostly for revenge, to help them accomplish their goal in exchange for their soul afterwards.**

**6. Free- *Pulls out a tennis ball launcher* Fetch all of these and I won't shock you.**

**Donovan: *Sighs* Damn priests... *Doesn't notice his eye is bleeding***

**AD: Um, Donovan, your eye, it isn't covered properly...**

**Donovan: *Touches right under his eye and feels the blood. He then tightens the bandages to stop the blood from coming* Thanks...bye... *Walks off***

**AD: *Sighs***

**7. JB- I poisoned all the coffee in the world, drink it and you die!**

**Maddy: *Smiles***

**8. Kid and Kara-Sama- *Grabs them both and drags them off* Come on you two, I want to see how well you two can work together!**

**Kata: *Appears in front of Liz in her Slenderman form, with her dad right behind her. After Liz panics, they both wave to everyone before they teleport away***

Medusa: *blushing*

Everyone else: *laughs at both Medusa and Ashura*

Kid: O_O MADDY! WHAT THE HELL!? *Starts to fix Gallow Manor as fast as he can*

Kara-Sama: *sweat-drops* there he goes again!

Everyone: ... um

Kara-Sama: well Katana's in the witch realm so we're good!

Everyone else: ...

Kara-Sama: next!

Lord Death: *doesn't say anything*

Kara-Sama: moving on!

Free: -_- *doesn't move*

Everyone: *silent again*

JB: *about to take a sip of coffee he freezes with the cup up to his mouth and he sits the cup back down and pushes it away*

Kara-Sama: what the hell I'm kind of busy!

Kid: NO I HAVE TO RE-BUILD GALLOWS MANOR! *Struggling*

Kara-Sama: *sighs* I need the practice!

*after they leave an explosion is heard*

Kid: *heard from outside* NO KARATINA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?

Everyone: O.O what did she do?!

Liz: *faints*

Everyone: okay um bye?!


	153. Chapter 143

_**CHAPTER 143!**_

Kara-Sama: *walks in all blown up and coughs as black smoke comes out of her mouth* T-T my aim is so horrible nothing's going to fix it! *goes into the corner sobbing*

Kid: *walks in all blown up also* dammit Karatina watch what you hit I'm not a target!

Kara-Sama: I know that! T-T sorry my aim is horrible!

Orva: oh I'll read! this set is from: **Omega02x**

**Mark : *Runs in* To the Witch realm!**

**Luna : *Opens a portal and runs through***

**Omega, Alpha, Style, Tech, Sierra and Mark : *Runs through after Luna***

**A.R. : What the..?**

**? : No more witches to kill.**

**A.R. : How bloodthirsty are the Starcasters?**

**? : More bloodthirsty than BSL.**

**A.R. : That's impossible.**

**? : No, it's not. Nothing is impossible.**

**To Kid - Oh look. *Points at massive painting that it completely unsymmetrical***

**To Black Star - Tired yet? Next, you have to run to Mars and back.**

**To Tsubaki - You... might wanna keep an eye on Black Star, since he could kill himself...**

**? : That's all I got...**

**A.R. : Well, bye. *Disappears***

**? : ... *Disappears***

BSL: *laughs* they realize that that wasn't a portal to the witch realm right?! we've blocked people from entering the witch realm! we've gotten most of the witches to back down so see ya all soon! *voice fades*

Kid: *goes from depressed to pissed off and he starts taring the painting apart*

Everyone else: hope it's not worth anything!

Blackstar: NO WAY AM I TIRED! *disappears*

Everyone else: ... *looks around* where'd he go?! *shrugs* oh well BYE!


	154. Bad news!

_**BAD NEWS!**_

Sage: *crying*

Kara-Sama: *sighs* we're not going to do any questions today! *depressed*

The Cast: what happened?!

Kara-Sama: Orva's dead! *even more depressed*

Sage: *crying harder*

Everyone else: *depressed*

Kara-Sama: well until next time! I'm going to set up the funeral *walks off still depressed*

Janee: I'll help too! *walks after her*

Sage: *runs off as fast as he can as tears fall from his eyes*

Laila: oh shoot! wait Sage! *runs after Sage*

Everyone: *sighs* bye!


	155. Chapter 144

_**CHAPTER 144!**_

Katana: I thought they said they were going to be back soon!? oh well let's start the chapter!

?: hi!

Katana: Nina?!

Nina _**~Kittykat54321's OC~**_: yep!

Katana: wanna read Nina?!

Nina: sure! this set is from: **Omega02x**

**A.R. : Where ARE the Starcasters?**

**? : The Witch Realm.**

**A.R. : But... BSL said that they blocked off the Witch Realm.**

**? : They used the Stargate, which I designed to be unaffected by such primitive dimensional blocking.**

**A.R. : They used it the second time?**

**? : Yeah. Mark was pissed when it didn't work the first time.**

**A.R. : Oh. Anyway, question time!**

**To Maka - Watch out for a guy with dark blue eyes and dark blue hair, okay? Someone... accidentally said that you're a witch, and now he's gonna come after you.**

**To Soul - Is there anything you won't eat?**

**To Black Star - Run to the edge of the universe and back again. If you do, then I'll declare you god.**

**To Tsubaki - And if he doesn't, then just give him some food.**

**To Death the Kid - That painting was actually a painting of your group. Good thing I have a spare.**

**To Liz - No more makeup for you.**

**To Patti - No more giraffes for you.**

**A.R. : Bye. *Disappears***

**? : ... *Disappears***

Mirina: *appears out of nowhere looking pissed off* they're not supposed to be there! we blocked off the witch realm for a reason! I know they can fight but we blocked it off for a reason! no mortals are allowed in the witch realm! nobody except witches are allowed in the witch realm! well bye! *disappears again*

Maka: O_O what?! I'm a witch now?! *Sarcasm* yeah okay then!

Soul: *shrugs* as long as it's cool I'll eat it!

Blackstar: *nowhere in sight*

Tsubaki: *sweat-drops* are you trying to kill my miester?!

Kid: *nowhere in sight also Kara-Sama is missing*

Katana: I guess they're training!

Liz: WHAT!? DIE BASTARD! *starts attacking A.R.*

Patty: aww!

Everyone: ... well bye!


	156. Chapter 145

_**CHAPTER 145!**_

Kara-Sama: well I'm back! okay let's start! this set is from: **Ashura's Daughter**

**Donovan: *Siting in the corner with AD tries to figure out if he is asleep or not***

**AD: (Gah...I wish he had eyes...)**

**Maddy: *Walks in, covered with black soot. She then opens her mouth and a bit of black smoke comes out* Sis...take it easy next time... *Passes out***

**Dante: *Sweat drop* Just great...you blew up Maddy...**

**AD: *Walks back over* Questions!**

**1. Ashura- I might be able to convince Kitan to go out with you.**

**2. Medusa- Same with you, but it won't take very much convincing.**

**Dante: Why are you being nice to them?**

**AD: *Shrugs***

**3. Free- -_- Fine then! *Turns the dial up to 9, one away from deadly* Wonder what fried werewolf smells like... *Turns on the collar and it electrocutes Free constantly***

**4. Kid- Do you want a brother?**

**AD: *A female version of Stein rolls in on a rolling chair* Hey, Satin!**

**Satin: *Looks at AD* Hey!**

**Spira (A female version of Spirit): *Runs in* Hiya!**

**AD: *Facepalm* How many alternate genders did my vampire side make...**

**Dante: The question is how many did YOU make!?**

**AD: O.O *Backs slowly out of the room***

**Spira: My turn!**

**5. Spirit- *Sees Spirit and waves with a smile on her face***

**Satin: *Grabs Spira from behind, pulls out a scalpel, and starts dragging her off***

**Spira: *Trying to get away* Help me!**

**Dante: *Sighs* Now let's-**

**Maddy: *Bolts awake* I'm back!**

**6. Kara-sama and Kid- *Drags them off* Don't hit me this time and you might learn something!**

**7. Ronit- Hopefully I won't get blown up again!**

**Dante: *Sighs* I'm gonna go help everyone out...Kano is already trying to help them... *Vanishes***

**Donovan: *Is actually awake and stands up* Ugh...**

**8. Blair- How many souls do you have left, I'm starving... *Dead serious face***

**Kata: *Appears in her slenderman form behind Liz and taps her shoulder***

Everyone: ...

Kara-Sama: *rubs her head sheepishly* I'm sorry you know I have bad aim *laughs nervously*

Ashura and Medusa: *silent*

Everyone else: *sweat-drops*

Free: *screaming* DAMMIT THIS HURTS LIKE HELL!

Kid: *shrugs* I don't know I guess sure!?

Stein: ...

Spirit: Helloooo

Maka: Makaaaa CHOP *Smashes a book on Spirit's head* shut up!

Spirit: X_X

Kara-Sama: I'm just going to blow something up T-T

Kid: DAMMIT SHE'S GOING TO KILL US!

Kara-Sama: shut up Kid!

Ronit: I hope they don't!

Blair: o.o I'm not saying! *turns around refusing*

Liz: AHHHHHHHH *faints*

Everyone else: well um bye?! (poor Kid and Maddy)


	157. Chapter 146

_**CHAPTER 146!**_

Kara-Sama: hey! okay well they're still not here so lets start!

?: I'll read!

Kara-Sama: hey Dustyn!

Dustyn: hey! okay this set is from: **Ashura's Daughter**

**Maddy: *Sitting in the corner, holding her knees against her chest, burying her head in her knees. Quiet sobs can be heard***

**A-Spirit: *Walking in circles, grumbling something to himself about a YouTube video***

**AD: *Sighs* Ignore A-Spirit...he really hates this AMV he saw called-**

**A-Spirit: IF YOU SAY THE NAME OF THAT VIDEO THEN YOU DIE!**

**AD: O.O ...Never mind then...**

**1. Kid, Death, Ronit, and Kara-Sama- *Points at Maddy* Some bi**h made her cry. She said these words about her: "It's blood is diluted."**

**2. Medusa- *Teleports her to where Naga is***

**3. Ashura- *Teleports him to where Kitan is***

**4. Maka- No more Maka-Choping. *Whispers* Spira is a female version of your dad, so she would do the same thing he did to your mom, revenge in a sense.**

**5. Blair- -_- I made two OCs who were your previous owners...it now makes sense why you act the way you do...**

**Donovan: Are you talking about Beau and Layla?**

**AD: -_- Yep...**

**Donovan: I guess I should fill everyone in...**

**6. All- Beau and Layla are two "love" demons I guess you could say...Beau is an Incubus and Layla is a Succubus...they are also are brother and sister...**

**AD: *Hits herself in the head* Why would I make a Succubus and Incubus!?**

**Donovan: No clue... *Blair is suddenly gone and Donovan swallows a cat soul***

**AD: -_-**

**Donovan: What? I was hungry...**

**Maddy: *Sniffles***

**7. Kid and Kara-Sama- N-no practice today... *Continues crying quietly in the corner***

**AD: And I guess I will do the last question...**

**8. Free- *Still electrocuting him* Now will you fetch the tennis balls? *Pulls out the tennis ball launcher and fills it with over 100 tennis balls***

**Everyone but Maddy: Byez!**

**Maddy: *Sniffles* B-Bye...**

Ronit: *walks over to Maddy and talks to her*

Everyone else: ...

Kara-Sama and Kid: WHERE'S THE BITCH!?

Blair: really?! where are they?!

Everyone else: they're a what?!

Kara-Sama and Kid: *Walks over to Maddy and Ronit and talks to Maddy*

Free: stop electrocuting me and I WILL!

Everyone else: BYE!


	158. Chapter 147

_**CHAPTER 147!**_

Katana: I wanna read the other witches are still in the witch realm! this set is from: **Omega02x**

**? : *Sitting in a corner***

**A.R. : What's up with you?**

**? : It's a depression attack... Should be over soon...**

**A.R. : What?**

**Voice : *Heard everywhere* Useless... Useless... Meaningless...**

**A.R. : ...Sounds like an X-Egg.**

**? : Actually... That was the our creator.**

**A.R. : That can't be good.**

**? : It isn't... ... ...**

**To Tsubaki - To answer your question about whether or not I'm trying to kill your meister, the answer would be yes.**

**A.R. : Why?**

**? : Ask the creator.**

**A.R. : That's pretty much impossible.**

**? : Exactly.**

**To Maka - Okay. Nobody (Apart from the witches) are coming after you. The guy who thought you were a witch...**

**A.R. : What happened?**

**? : That guy was Talas Starcaster. And he died with the other Starcasters.**

**A.R. : ...What?**

**? : They hated the world, so they died.**

**A.R. : ... ... ...They killed themselves?**

**? : In a way.**

**A.R. : ...Can I bring them back?**

**? : They don't want to be brought back.**

**To Maka - Of all the Death Scythes, which one is your favorite?**

**To Soul - How can food be 'cool'?**

**To Black Star - Nothing for you.**

**To Tsubaki - Nothing for you either.**

**To Death The Kid - Here. *Hands a book named 'The Way to Symmetry'***

**To Liz - Fine. You can have your makeup back.**

**To Patty - The zoo is having a promotional day. It's free.**

**To Stein - The morgue is having a promotional day. They're letting you do an 'autopsy' of the corpses.**

**A.R. : Who DID the Starcasters trust?**

**? : Nobody.**

**A.R. : Mark?**

**? : No.**

**A.R. : Omega?**

**? : Nope. I was surprised he was willing to trust Mysti.**

**A.R. : Sierra?**

**? : Uh-uh.**

**A.R. : Hikari?**

**? : Are you kidding me? She was afraid of everyone.**

**A.R. : ...Until next time. *Disappears***

**? : ... *Disappears***

Kara-Sama: what the hell?!

Tsubaki: please don't!

Maka: *sigh of relief* thank god!

Everyone: suicide?!

Maka: what kind of question is that?! well Azusa is annoying

Azusa: excuse me?!

Maka: *ignores her* my dad is just stupid!

Spirit: T-T *in the corner sobbing*

Maka: Justin never listens!

Justin: *listening to music*

Maka: so I guess !

Soul: *shrugs*

Kid: *his eyes shimmer*

Everyone else: crazy!

Liz: HELL YA!

Everyone else: even crazier!

Patty: AWESOME! *runs off*

Stein: *nowhere in sight*

Everyone: wow they really committed suicide! well bye!


	159. Chapter 148

_**CHAPTER 148!**_

Kara-Sama: hey! okay Eruka is going to read today!

Eruka: this set is from:** ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**Momo:HI GUYS**

**Ruby:Hey**

**Ryan:Sup**

**Blue*star:Hello**

**Joe:Sup**

**Allen:Hey**

**Blade:MASS EFFECT**

**Emma:*Shyly waves* umm hi**

**Blue*star:Iwillgo**

**To lord death-CAN I GO ON A MISSION PLEASE**

**Emma:i fixed it so you can read it**

**To Tsubaki-What was your father like mine was drunken abuser**

**Ruby:Me now**

**To All:If you see a tall blond man with an England accent stay away he is a kishen that hides in disguise he has blades that hurt *points to scar on cheek***

**Joe:Me**

**To Soul-Dude I am cooler than you**

**To stein:ILSEK is asleep lets go disect her .**

**Blade:I will go**

**To All-OKAY -_-* SOMEONE DELETED ALL MY MASS EFFECT MEMORY SO I HAVE TO START AGAIN *Arm turns to gun*WHO DID IT -_-***

**Allen:Me**

**To Black*star and Maka-ILSEK read a rated M Maka x Black*star fanfic**

**Ryan:Now me**

**To All:ME WANT CAF-POW**

**Everyone:See ya**

Everyone: HEY!

Lord Death: *hands a mission form to Blue*Star*

Tsubaki: well he passed away when I was younger... I don't know much

*awkward silence*

Tsubaki: you can move on.

Everyone: ... okay

Soul: yeah whatever!

Stein: okay! *grabs a scalpel and walks off*

Everyone: *looks at Ashura*

Ashura: *the scarves cover his face*

Blackstar and Maka: WHAT?!

Maka: -_-

Blackstar: noway I would ever think of that! *turns his back to Maka*

Everyone: no Caf-Pow for you!

Zeta: *waves a Caf-Pow in her hand* Haha! *disappears*

Everyone left: BYE!


	160. Chapter 149

_**CHAPTER 149!**_

Kara-Sama: Hey!

?: hey!

Kara-Sama: hey Amita!

Amita: I was told to be here for the questions!

Kara-Sama: yep!

Amita: this set is from: **Ashura's Daughter**

**AD: I don't know where she is...sorry...**

**Maddy: *Nowhere in sight***

**AD: Let's start right away!**

**1. Kid, Ronit, Lord Death, and Kara-sama- I don't know where Maddy went...she's really upset...**

**2. Kara-sama- Dante went to the witch realm to help Mirina...he actually made it there.**

**3. All- A Succubus and an Incubus...look them up to know what they are...**

**4. Ashura and Medusa- Enjoy your time?**

**5. Blair- *Points to a door* Go through there and turn right. First door to your left. Your old owners are back there. (XD I'm lying, a pack of angry dogs is behind that door, ready to eat any cat they see or smell!)**

**6. Free- *Stops electrocuting Free* There, now FETCH! *Turns the tennis ball launcher on and it fires the tennis balls incredibly far and rapidly***

**7. Death- The bi**h actually works for you!**

**8. All- ...JOIN THE BRO ARMY! (To join, subscribe to PewDiePie on YouTube)**

**Everyone: BYEZ!**

Ronit: lort! jeg vil gå finde Maddy! _**~translation: shit! I'll go find Maddy!~**_ *runs off*

Kara-Sama: okay!

Everyone: O_O that's just weird!

Excalibur: FOOL!

Everyone else: not as weird as that! -_-

Ashura and Medusa: don't ask questions like that it's personal!

Everyone else: (freaks!)

Blair: *Walks through the door and runs back out as fast as possible* NYAN!

Everyone else: *laughing like crazy*

Blair: NOT FUNNY! *still running*

Free: BALL! *runs after the tennis balls*

Everyone else: *laughing harder then stops laughing and turns to face Stein looking pissed off* you!

Stein: ...

Kara-Sama: *shoots arrows at Stein pinning him to the wall* we'll deal with him later! let's finish the questions! *completely serious*

Everyone: okay later! bye! *they all walk up to Stein looking pissed off*


	161. Chapter 150

_**CHAPTER 150!**_

Kara-Sama: hey!

Kid: hey! this set is from: **jrenee13579**

**To maka straddle and make out with soul for 10 minutes**

**To DTK eat a burger with 9 pickles on it**

**Liz eat ribs and leave the bar b q sauce on ur face til I review with another dare**

**Soul since ur so cool ... Do the single ladies dance in a leotard with the tutu and all**

**Well thats all for know Ttyl**

Maka: HELL N- *her and soul disappear and appear in a closet*

Kid: NO IT HAS TO BE EIGHT DAMMIT!

Liz: NO, NEVER, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! *continues to scream*

Everyone else: -_- shut her up PLEASE! well BYE!

WITH MAKA AND SOUL!

Maka and Soul: *pounding on the door of the closet* LET US OUT DAMMIT!


	162. Chapter 151

_**CHAPTER 151!**_

Kara-Sama: Hey!

Blair: I'm reading! the set is from: **Ashura's Daughter**

***A woman and man walk in. The woman is more attractive than Blair and actually looks fairly similar to her. The man is more handsome than, well, anybody.***

**AD: O.O *Runs away***

**Man: *Smirks* Playing hard to get? *Vanishes and appears in front of AD***

**AD: *Turns around and tries to run, but the man grabs the back of her shirt* Beau! Let go!**

**Beau: Nah. Layla, who are you going to pick?**

**Layla: *Looking around and sees Blair* Long time no see!**

**AD: T-T**

**1. Blair- Beau and Layla are your old owners...the Incubus and Succubus...**

**2. Ronit- Any luck finding Maddy?**

**3. All- Um...I don't think it was Stein...Stein would have been dissected in his sleep by Maddy if he had said that...**

**4. Free- *Still launching tennis balls* Tired yet?**

**Layla- Oh, I'll ask some questions too!**

**5. All guys- Want some company tonight? *Attractive pose that gives multiple guys nosebleeds***

**6. Blair- How you doing kitty? Do you like any of the guys here?**

**Beau: *Still keeping AD from running* I'll ask one.**

**7. Blair- *Smiles at Blair***

**AD: I'll get the last one!**

**8. All- SOMEONE HELP ME!**

**Beau: *Drags AD off***

**Layla: *Grabs a random guy's wrist and pulls him along***

**Everyone else: Um...Bye?**

Most of the guys: *nosebleed and passes out*

Spirit: *hearts in his eyes*

Maka: -_- Maka-CHOP! *smacks Spirit with a hard covered book*

Spirit: X_X

Blair: HI!

Ronit: *nowhere in sight*

Kara-Sama: I think he's still looking so, so far no luck or he's talking to her now! oh...sorry Stein! (not really I wanted to attack him! hehe!)

Stein: *in pain* yeah okay

Free: BALL! *Still chasing the tennis balls*

Most of the guys: *another nosebleed*

Blair: *attacks Soul um well you know*

Soul: *nosebleed again and passes out from blood loss*

Blair: *smiles*

Ox: WHAT THE HELL HOW DID I GET DRAGGED INTO THIS!? *gets dragged off*

Everyone: ... *stands there* (bye!)


	163. Chapter 152

_**CHAPTER 152!**_

Kara-Sama: hey!

?: Hey!

Kara-Sama: what the hell?!

?: what?!

Kara-Sama: you're-

BSL: *appears out of nowhere* IWASAWA! she's from the the demention of Angel Beats!

Iwasawa: *laughs*

BSL: my inspiration for singing Japanese songs! * gestures to Iwasawa* I know the song _"My Soul, Your Beats"_ by heart oh and _"My Song" _both by _'Girls Dead Monster'_! so sad but such a good song! anyways Iwasawa wanna read the questions?!

Iwasawa: what?!

BSL: here read this! *hands Iwasawa a paper*

Iwasawa: okay the set is from:** Ashura's Daughter**

**AD: *Curled up in a ball, shaking in the corner***

**Beau: I think I paralyzed her...**

**Layla: *Giggles***

**1. Ox- Did you have fun? *Giggles and attractive pose***

**2. Stein- *Looks at Stein* You poor thing! *Bends down and pulls him in a hug, yet it ends up being like Blair does with Soul...***

**Beau: I think I'll do some.**

**3. Free- ...For shame... *Shakes head in disapproval***

**4. Blair- *Smiles again***

**Beau- *Pulls Blair off***

**Layla: *Pulls the possibly unconscious Stein off***

**Crystal: *Opens a closet door, peaks out, and comes out* No Beau or Layla? Good...**

**5. All- Any place I can hide? I pulled a prank and it won't go over so well when Mistress gets her-**

**Mistress: *Comes through a portal, absolutely furious***

**Crystal: O.O Meep-**

**Mistress: *Grabs Crystal and throws her into a wall...which causes that wall and many MANY past it to be broken by Crystal flying through it***

**6. All- NOBODY PRANKS ME WITHOUT BEING PUNISHED!**

**Mistress: *Stomps back through the portal, still fuming***

**Girl: *A girl who looks similar to Crystal, but with glasses and long red hair walks in***

**7. All- What trouble has my sister gotten herself into now? She adores pulling pranks on people, but never thinks of the consequences...my name is Ruby by the way.**

**8. All- How much longer before all of the witches return? (BSL, Mirina, Katana, ect)**

**Ruby: *Does a small bow* I wish you all a pleasant day, good day. *Walks off***

*a portal opens and Mirina, Sibrina, Dakota, Mysti, Kallie and Laila run out* HEY!

BSL: *fist bump into the air* WE KICKED THEIR SORRY ASSES! *turns to face Medusa and Arachne* YOU LOSE!

Medusa: bitch!

BSL: why thank yo- what happened to her?! *she says looking at AD* oh well ON WITH THE QUESTIONS!

Ox: *in the corner shuddering*

BSL: okay what's going on?! never mind I don't want to know!

Stein: *nosebleed and passes out*

BSL: *sighs* can I kill her!? *points to Layla*

Laila: O_O I have almost the same name as that freak!? oh dear god!

BSL: NEXT!

Free: ball, ball, ball, ball, ball, ball, ball, ball!

BSL: *falls over laughing*

Everyone: well kind of to late to hide her now! O_O okay!

Zeta: *snickers* I feel as if I have a twin! XD I love pranks!

BSL: we know!

BSL and the other witches: WE ARE BACK!


	164. Chapter 153

_**CHAPTER 153!**_

BSL: HEY!

Everyone else: HIYA!

*a little boy runs in and up to BSL*

BSL: -_- go. away.

Little Boy: No!

BSL: -_- Go... Away!

Little boy: No!

BSL: *sighs* damn you're annoying! let's go! *Walks off*

Little boy: *smiles and follows her*

Kara-Sama: I'm guessing that's Austin!

BSL: YEP! *continues to walk*

Kara-Sama: okay well on with the questions!

Laila: I'll read!

Kara-Sama: okay go ahead!

Laila: this set is from:** jrenee13579**

**Aww you guys suck so**

**Maka and soul - you can't leave the closet till it happens**

**Liz - my oc will shove the ribs down your throat is you don't eat it**

**Dtk - ok u don't hav to eat it but now u hav to dance with soul**

**Patty - did you know black*star is a giraffe in disguise**

**Black*Star - survive with patty (btw she may or may not think ur a giraffe**

**Tsubaki - ... Uh ... Just like eat a pickle**

**Spirit - *makes creepy evil face* eat this mayonaisse**

**If liz won't do it contact me then the fun is on T,-**

Maka and Soul (from in the closet): *pounds on the closet door* LET US OUT GOD DAMMIT!

Spirit: I DON'T THINK SO! *trying to brake down the door*

Liz: then BRING IT ON! I WILL NOT!

Kid: ... wait but Soul's trapped?! how does this work?!

Patty: *turns to Blackstar*

Blackstar: what?!

Patty: *chases Blackstar*

Blackstar: WHAT THE HELL?!

Tsubaki: ... okay?! *walks off*

Spirit: *continues slicing at the door as the blades from his arms strike the door*

BSL: I think he might be a little busy!

Everyone else: WELL BYE!


	165. Chapter 154

_**CHAPTER 154!**_

BSL: HIYA!

Everyone else: HEY!

BSL: okay we have another special guest! *smirks*

?: I a- _**~guess who that was... yep Naoi!~**_

BSL: No *waves her hand and the person disappears* not you! no matter how awesome you are! not you! that would just um... be strange!

?: Hello!

BSL: yeah! Hinata!

Hinata _**~also from Angel Beats~**_: what's up!?

BSL: *Smirks* the ceiling! damn spending to much time with KK again! anyways here read this! *hands Hinata a paper*

Hinata: *looks at the paper* this set is from:** Ashura's Daughter**

**AD: *Back to normal* WELCOME BACK EVERYBODY!**

**1. Mirina- Um...Dante was supposed to be there helping you guys...where is he?**

**2. BSL- As much as I wish you could, you can't kill Beau and Layla...they are smarter than they seem...faster too...**

**Karma: *Walks in and collapses on the ground, asleep***

**AD: *Sighs***

**3. Katana- That is what is called a sugar crash...**

**4. Kallie- Kano and Kata were supposed to be there helping as well...where did they go?**

**5. Laila- Yep, almost the same name as a Succubus...and I think it is pronounced the same way.**

**6. Stein- You ok?**

**7. Mysti- Can you locate Ronit and Maddy? Maddy ran off and Ronit went to look for her...**

**8. All- T-T Most of my OCs are missing...**

**AD: Bye!**

BSL and the witches: THANKS! we're happy to be back! stupid witches!

Mirina: damn! *opens a portal and runs through it*

BSL: *smirks* wanna make a bet?!

Katana: *looks over at Karma* really this is a sugar rush?! what's that?!

Kallie: *opens a portal and runs through it*

Laila: o.o that's just freaky!

Stein: I'm fine -_-

Mysti: *nods* I'll go get them! *runs off*

Everyone: well they'll be found! bye for now!


	166. Chapter 155

_**CHAPTER 155!**_

BSL: Yo!

Everyone else: HEYA!

BSL: we have yet another guest! come on out!

?: um?!

BSL: Otonashi!

Otonashi _**~also from Angel**_** Beats~**: hi!?

BSL: here! *hands him a paper* read that! gotta go! *disappears*

Otonashi: this set is from: **Dtksgirl**

**Carlisa:Hiyde-ho!**

**Terry:sup**

**Stanly:hi**

**Carlisa:Dawns not here right now. She has work to do and clints to talk to...again!**

**Terry:so were here instead**

**Stanly:Yup!**

**Carlisa:so here are ze questions!**

** the kid: are you dating anyone right now? Cause me thinks Dawn has the hots for ya.**

** :You love kids right? Well have you ever considered adopting a kid? Or mabye even adopting Angela?**

** :Do you think you could play "lilium music box" on the piano? (If your not sure what it is then you should check it out. Its a beutiful melody.)**

** : Why in the world did you divorce your wife? It leads me to belive that Maka came from another woman and not from your own wife.**

** :How do you make oragami giraffes? I NEEDS TO KNOW!**

** :What is the most interesting thing youve ever dissected?**

** *star: I know Tsubaki can cook but have you ever cooked? or even tried to cook before?**

** : have you ever dissected a student before?**

** : have you ever found the cure to a disese before since you know so much about th human body and what do you know about the immune system? Dawns isnt very strong so she gets sick easily. I'll let you do what you want to help her.**

**Dawn:hey guys im back.**

**Carlisa:Guess what? Stiens gonna test you and junk!**

**Dawn:O-O**

**10.B.j: why do you love coffee so dang much?**

** :Can you sing?**

**Dawn:Aaaand thats pretty much it.**

**Carlisa:And one more thing!**

**Everyone:?**

**Carlisa:MUSTACHE TIME!**

***mustaches apper on everyone***

**Carlisa:see ya'll later!**

Katana: Hi!

Kara-Sama: let's start!

Kid: O_O what?!

Kara-Sama: *smirks*

Kid: Karatina shut up!

Kara-sama: what's fun about shutting up! shall I say it then go get your teddy bear!?

Kid: damn you!

Kara-Sama: *laughs*

Kid: no I'm not dating anyone and Karatina you say anything and you're dead!

Kara-Sama: *smirks*

Mifune: yeah... well no I haven't thought about that!

Soul: maybe yeah I could play that!

Spirit: I didn't she did!

Maka: Maka-CHOP! *smacks Spirit with a book*

Spirit: of course she is Maka's mother! *in pain and blood comes from his forehead*

Patty: okay then! *pulls Carlisa off to teach her*

Stein: Spirit!

Spirit: -_- shut up and stay away you freak!

Stein: well then!

Blackstar: nope but I will! *runs off*

Tsubaki: oh no...

*an explosion is heard*

Blackstar: WORK YOU DAMN THING!

Tsubaki: I guess he doesn't know how to work the stove.

BSL: *laughs* well that's not as bad as what I did!

Everyone else: What did you do?!

BSL: nothing! (lie)

Stein: Actually yes I have! and I have found a cure to a disease before yes! I could! *smiles evilly*

Kara-Sama: I wouldn't let him!

J.B: Coffee's good that's why! why would you ask such a stupid question?!

Justin: *listening to music and humming along*

Dakota: I can answer that for him! sorta he can sorta sing!

Everyone: WHAT THE HELL'S WITH THE MUSTACHES?!

*BSL is heard laughing*

Everyone: *pissed off* bye! -_-


	167. Chapter 156

_**CHAPTER 156!**_

Everyone: HEY! THIS SET IS FROM: **Ashura's Daughter**

**AD: They still aren't back...I'm getting worried...**

**1. Katana- A sugar crash is the after effects of a sugar rush.**

**2. Justin Law- *All the songs on his I-Pod are suddenly changed to happy, cheerful songs...like Barney, Muppets, and 'It's a Small World'...he is also unable to get the headphones out and unable to get his songs back to normal***

**3. Death- You remember the video I had you and Kid watch? Well, if you think he's a disappointment, what you think of your other kids?**

**4. Medusa, Arachne, Maka, Black Star, and Kid- Watch 'Soul eater - Kidnap the sandy claws (Happy Halloween!)' by 'kataangie'**

**Followup- Medusa and Arachne- You realize they said "snake and spider stew", right? XD**

**5. Medusa- Watch 'Medusa When You're Evil' by 'XJacquelineLanternX'**

**Followup: Medusa- This song make you seem very badass!**

**6. BSL- Watch '[PMV] Rainbow Factory Music Video' by 'BronyDanceParty'**

**Followup: BSL- ...Pegasi are evil! They kill land ponies to make rainbows!**

**7. BSL- Watch 'My Little Pony: This is War' by 'LadyKyra7'**

**Followup: BSL- EPIC!**

**A-Spirit: *Storms in* You better not-**

**AD: Too bad, they are going to see the video!**

**A-Spirit: *Scythe blades come out of arms and back***

**AD: O.O**

**8. Stein, Maka, and Spirit- Watch 'Soul Eater-Let the Monster Rise' by 'purpleprincess44'**

**Followup: Stein, Maka, and Spirit- You realize it's showing Maka as Stein's daughter, right?**

**A-Spirit: *Now chasing AD around the room***

*a portal opens and Ronit and Maddy run through it*

Ronit: well Mysti's staying in the witch realm she said!

Mirina: *opens another portal and runs out with Dante following* back! that took longer then I thought!

Katana: hm... never had one!

Justin: *jumps* what the?! NO! IT'S SO SOFT! *trying to get the headset off*

Dakota: ... dude calm down!

Justin: *continues to try and get the headset off but it won't come off* get i- *turns the music off* whoa! *sigh of relief*

Dakota: can you even go a day without music!?

Justin: *in the corner sobbing*

Dakota: *walks over to Justin and talks to him*

Kara-Sama: *walks through a mirror dragging someone who looks just like Death The Kid but the lines of Sanzu fully connected along with her* hey!

?: what's go-

Kid: *shocked*

Kara-Sama: what he was training!

Kid: Kaori

Kaori: no it's DTS

Kid: *sighs* okay fine then!

DTS: been a while!

Kara-Sama: about eight years!

BSL: next question!

DTS: *crosses his arms and looks over at Lord Death* what do you think of us?!

Lord Death: ...

DTS: I didn't think you'd answer that! *he says with a laugh*

BSL: next

Kid, Blackstar and Maka: ... o.o

Medusa: O_O AHHHHHHHH *runs off and runs into the wall but turns and continues to run*

BSL: she can't get out!

Medusa: *hits an invisible wall and falls over* what the hell!? *sighs and sits down and watches the next video* because I am badass!

Everyone else: ... -_-

BSL: *watches the next video* cool but WHY RAINBOW DASH WHY! *watches the next video* EPICNESS!

Maka: yeah well Stein's probably a better father then him! *points to Spirit who moves to the emo corner*

Stein: *silent*

Spirit: T-T what's wrong with that! why was Maka put as Stein's daughter she's my daug-

Maka: Maka-CHOP! *smacks Spirit on the head with a hard covered book*

Spirit: X_X

Everyone else: um... *turns to see Kano, Kata, and Kallie walk in*

Kallie: hi!

Everyone else: bye!

Kallie: um bye!


	168. Chapter 157

_**CHAPTER 157!**_

BSL: HEY!

Everyone else: HEY!

DTS: yo!

BSL: DTS you reading this chapter?!

DTS: sure!

BSL: *hands him a paper*

DTS: this set is from: **Ashura's Daughter**

**AD: Hiya!**

**Maddy: *Still sad, but not crying***

**AD: Let's go! We got more videos!**

**1. BSL- Watch '[PMV] Awoken' by 'BronyDanceParty'**

**2. Black Star, Kid, and BSL- Watch 'Black Star just can't wait to be king.' by 'Ryuunya'**

**3. BSL- Watch 'Daddy Discord - [PMV]' by 'MadameLeFlour'**

**4. BSL- Watch '[PMV] VIP Clouds Music Video' by 'BronyDancePony'**

**?: *A guy who looks like Kid but older walks in. He has fully connected Lines of Sanzu, has pointed teeth, and it wearing a leather jacket* Hey.**

**AD: Hey Javen!**

**Maddy: O.O *Hides***

**AD: Heh heh...**

**5. All- Javen is basically a gender swap clone of Maddy...but Crystal decided to tamper with it before he was completed...I have no idea how he will turn out...but he is kinda a jerk at times, especially to Maddy for some reason...**

**6. Kid- Now you have a brother! He is a gender swap clone of your sister, making him genetically related to you!**

**7. BSL- Watch '[PMV] September Music Video' by 'BronyDanceParty'**

**8. All- When you get the chance, watch the movie 'Repo! The Genetic Opera' because some of the AMV's I have you watch involve songs from that movie, so it will make more sense.**

**Followup: BSL- I think you will like it, it involve killing and blood and a guy tearing people's organs out after killing them.**

**Stein- I think you will like it as well...the guy is cutting people up and removing their organs...He's also insane like you!**

**AD: Well...I do have more...but for Kid's sake, I'll wait and do another set of 8.**

**Javen: *Laughs and walks over to Maddy* Hey, stop hiding...baka. *Rolls eyes***

**Maddy: T-T I am a baka...**

**AD: I guess Javen is a basic representation of Maddy's inner thoughts...I'll work on fixing that since Maddy hates herself...bye!**

**Javen: *Still talking to Maddy***

**Maddy: *Nodding in agreement to every insult***

Ronit: *walks over and talks to Maddy*

BSL: okay let's start! AH sorry I'll have to watch them later! stupid computer!

Blackstar: I WILL SURPASS GOD NO MATTER WHAT YOU MORTALS SAY!

Everyone: um hi Javen!

Kid: okay then!

BSL: I'll check it out later too!

Stein: *smirks evilly*

Ronit: HEY don't agree with him *places his hand on Maddy's shoulder* that's not true Maddy you're an amazing person! you are NOT baka!

Everyone: um bye!

_**~oh I got news! I got my friend into Soul Eater HELL YEAH! she's coming over this weekend and I'm forcing her to watch all the episodes until she crashes! I will poor water on her to wake her up I will have her watch all the episodes! she's only seen the 3rd one! I mean yeah it's good but WHAT ABOUT THE FIRST AND SECOND COME ON BLACKSTAR'S IN THE SECOND!~**_


	169. Chapter 158

_**CHAPTER 158!**_

BSL: let's get started I'm in a hurry I have a test to study for! (stupid tests!) this set is from:** Ashura's Daughter**

**AD: Aw...most of my questions were videos...I'll just repeat the video ones to start with!**

**1. BSL- Watch '[PMV] Awoken' by 'BronyDanceParty'**

**2. BSL- Watch 'Daddy Discord - [PMV]' by 'MadameLeFlour'**

**3. BSL- Watch '[PMV] VIP Clouds Music Video' by 'BronyDancePony'**

**4. BSL- Watch '[PMV] September Music Video' by 'BronyDanceParty'**

**AD: There!**

**Maddy: *Practice fighting with Javen***

**Javen: *Maddy attempts to hit him, but he ducks and kicks Maddy in the side. It sends her flying into the wall and it crumbles on top of her* Third win...let's go, five more rounds.**

**Maddy: *From under the rubble of the wall* N-No thank you...**

**AD: *Sighs***

**5. Nygus- Could you get Maddy to the infirmary...that is the third time a wall crumbled on top of her in a row...**

**6. Sid- Did you know that your Japanese name literally means "Dead Person" and the headband on your head said "hole" in the spot where you now have a hole?**

**7. Excalibur- You're still my least favorite character...but I read your wiki page and now I understand why you make everyone annoyed...you're one of the eight warriors under Lord Death and you represent anger. (If he says "fool": *Kill him* If he doesn't: *Walk away*)**

**8. Kid- Javen likes symmetry...also, have you noticed that most of your stances are asymmetrical?**

**AD: Well, that's it! Byez!**

BSL: okay I can actually go on youtube now! so I can watch them! *watches the 4 videos* okay first one! wow! that's epic! second one! wow I guess it's true! like father like daughter XD haha! Third one! wow that's sad! what do they just love making the pegasi evil or what?! and the last one! wow that's strange but cool I guess well let's just say it's pretty interesting! but damn that pony!

Everyone else: *confused*

BSL: *roles her eyes* next!

Ronit: damn! *walks over and picks up Maddy*

Nygus: yeah I will *walks off with Azure and Ronit following*

Sid: yeah I know! *turns and glares at Stein who is smirking* -_-

Excalibur: FOOL! *dead*

Everyone: HELL YEAH!

Excalibur: *appears behind them* FOOL I'm back!

BSL: *shoots an electric arrow at Excalibur*

Excalibur: *getting electrocuted*

BSL: on with hte questions!

Kid: oh yea- *sobs and sits in the corner*

Kara-Sama: *sighs* I'm not helping him this time! DTS it's your turn!

DTS: what no!

Everyone but DTS, Kara-Sama, and Kid: um... bye!


	170. no chapter

_**~hey guys sorry I was up all night studying for a freaking test! damn science, math, language social studies! damn school!~**_


	171. Chapter 159

_**CHAPTER 159!**_

BSL: HEYA!

Everyone else: HEY!

BSL: okay KK come on!

KK: *walks through the door* okay! this set is from:** Ashura's Daughter**

**AD: *Sighs* Only me and you BSL really understand ponies here...**

**1. Stein- Did you make Sid a zombie and put a hole in his head just for the sake of irony?**

**2. Excalibur- Locks him in a room with a bloodthirsty Crystal.**

**3. Kid- *Points to one part of his hair that is sticking out to the side* You have a cowlick.**

**?: *A girl who looks similar to Crystal but with green hair swings in on a vine* YAHOO!**

**AD: *Sweatdrop* That is Emerald...Crystal's other sister...I'm trying to make an OC family...**

**4. All- ...BUT WHY THE HELL WOULD I CHOOSE CRYSTAL!?**

**5. Ronit- Maddy is still in the infirmary...I think she is staying there just to avoid Javen...**

**Emerald: *Releases the vine and lands on Kid's head, leaving a crater* TA-DA!**

**AD: *Sweatdrop* You kinda just crushed him...**

**Emerald: *Looks down, gets off Kid, and pokes him with a stick* You ok?**

**AD: *Sighs***

**6. All- Have you watched 'Repo! The Genetic Opera' yet?**

**7. Free- You better still be chasing the tennis balls... *Holds up the button and prepares to shock Free if he doesn't continue chasing them***

**A-Kid: *Chases Javen in. A-Kid is screaming curses at him with Death Cannon preparing to be fired***

**Javen: WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!?**

**AD: O.O**

**A-Stein: *Rolls in, holding a scalpel. He has a large smile on his face***

**AD: -_-**

**Javen: *Trips and hit his head on the ground***

**A-Kid: *Holds the Death Cannon at point-blank range, aimed at his head, and fires it***

**Javen: X.X**

**A-Stein: *Drags Javen off***

**A-Kid: *Arms turn back to normal and guns turn back into people. They look like Liz and Patty, but with black hair***

**A-Liz: *Giggles* You blew him up!**

**A-Patty: Big sis, that's nothing to laugh about... *Sweatdrop***

**8. All- My clones are really building up...*Smirks* A very VERY special guest will be showing up next review! Two actually...but they are clones of the same person! *Smirks* Or should I say 'Reaper'?**

**Everyone but A-Kid who is still cursing about something: O.O Oh crap...byez...**

BSL: looks like we are! well except for Gumi who is the one that got me into it! so it's just us three!

Stein: yes actually I did!

Sid: -_-

*Excalibur is heard screaming his usual saying "FOOL!" from the room where him and Crystal are then it goes silent*

Everyone else: ... THANK GOD HE'S DEAD... AGAIN!

Kid: AH *starts to fix his hair*

Kara-Sama: *laughs* it's no use!

Kid: T-T

Kara-Sama: moving on!

Everyone: hello! (why would you chose Crystal!?)

Kid: X_X d...dammit...

Kara-Sama: *laughs*

Laila: Ronit went back to see Maddy! so cute! *she says with a little laugh*

Kid: I..I don't k..know... *passes out*

DTS: ... -_- wow *doesn't sound amused* really DTK, really?!

Kara-Sama: it's just Kid! oh what ever I give up!

Everyone: we plan on watching it this weekend!

Free: -_- *Stands there with the collar in his hand and he throws it across the room* no!

BSL: *snaps her fingers and the collar appears back on him* ha!

Free: T-T

Everyone else: ...

Sage: I WANNA HELP! *runs off after A-Stein as fast as he can*

Everyone else: O_O

Orva: *Sighs*

everyone left: -_- really another clone!? *sighs* whatever! bye!


	172. um

_**...**_

BSL: *walks in looking pissed off* GOD DAMMIT! *shoots an arrow at the wall of a random house* DAMN SNOW! FREAKING NO SCHOOL! I STUDY FOR HOURS AND I HAVE NO SCHOOL! I COULD HAVE UPLOADED YESTERDAY BUT NO, I HAD TO STUDY FOR A DUMB TEST IN SCIENCE, SOCIAL STUDIES, MATH, AND LANGUAGE ARTS! GOD DAMMIT SNOW GO TO HELL!


	173. Chapter 160

_**CHAPTER 160!**_

BSL: HEY!

Everyone else: HELLO!

BSL: okay lets start Mifune wanna read?!

Mifune: why not, the first set is from:** Deidara'sgal10**

**Lol...okay I have some questions,**

**have you ever listened to haunted by evescence?**

**have you ever thought of using catnip?**

**3. Excalibur can you please just go die in a hole like Medusa pls?**

**have you thought of dying ur hair siver? B/c I think sliver would look cool on you.**

**have you listened to time of dying by Three days grace?**

**6.(question for all) have you guys ever thought of playing the xbox?**

**do you think that your father is symmetrical?**

**kid do you think that 0 is also symmetrical?**

Everyone: nope!

BSL: I HAVE! -_- I was forced too! but it's a good song!

Soul: I should really try that!

Excalibur: FOOL I can't die!

BSL: -_- sadly! but I can still torture you! *throws arrow at Excalibur and he hits the wall and goes right through it and BSL smirks and laughs like a maniac*

_**~who are these questions for?!~**_

Everyone: what?!

BSL: I love the band but never heard the song my b..brother probably has... -_- that dumb ass!

Everyone else: what's that?!

BSL: *shocked* really?! *Sighs* I'll show it to you later!

Kid and DTS: no he's not symmetrical T-T but Zero is symmetrical! :D

Kara-Sama: *sweat-drops* really?! my brother's are so OCD!

Everyone else: BYE!


	174. Chapter 161

_**CHAPTER 161!**_

BSL: Yo! okay so we have another special guest! come on!

?: *walks in*

BSL: say hello to Yui!

Everyone else: HI!

Yui _**~from Angel**_** Beats~**: HEY!

BSL: here Yui can you read this?! *hands Yui a paper*

Yui: yep! this set is from:** Omega02x**

**A.R. : Hey. Sorry it's been so long, but we've been busy.**

**? : You mean I'VE been busy... Do you know how much effort it takes to create an OC family?**

**A.R. : And even worse, you created a Starcaster family...**

**? : That was all one branch. I'm thinking of giving Eugene a brother...**

**A.R. : O_O**

**? : Yeah... ... ...I'm tired of typing T-T**

**A.R. : Well, question time yet?**

**To All - Ever heard of Kingdom Hearts? If you haven't, I WILL FREAKING SLAUGHTER YOU! *Holds up massive minigun***

**To Maka - What would you do if I said I would let you Maka-Chop anyone that annoys you for 5 chapters, until he or she is either in a pile of blood or in a pile of dirt?**

**To Crona - Here *Hands a tazer which can harm Ragnarok, but not Crona* You willing to use it?**

**To BSL - Did you know that the best way to surpass god is do die?**

**A.R. : What?**

**? : Tell me: Can god die?**

**A.R. : Erm, no...**

**? : Exactly.**

**A.R. : ...Kids, don't try that at home...**

**To JB - Did you know that coke has the same amount of caffeine as coffee?**

**To Stein - They say that a rare species has come from a Lion and a Cheetah...**

**To Liz - There's rumors that there's a planet the size of Earth made entirely out of diamonds.**

**To Patti - THE GIRAFFES BURIED THE STATUE OF LIBERTY! D:**

**? : That's all I have for now... *Disappears***

**A.R. : Oh, the Starcaster family is coming here soon. All 25 of them... if he doesn't make more... *Disappears***

BSL: actually yes I do know how hard it is! I'm working on an OC family right now! it's annoying -_- one of them is just a freaking bitch sometimes! you'll meet them soon! maybe!

Mysti: *nowhere in sight*

BSL: yeah she's pissed off! anyways on with the questions!

BSL and Patty: KINGDOM HEARTS! YEAH!

Patty: GO SORA!

BSL: I like Namine better! she's got a freaking epic power like one of my OC's that should be here in a sooner chapter I'm not sure!

Maka: ...I don't know I'd end up hitting a lot of people though!

Soul: she practically already does that!

Maka: -_- *smashes a book on Soul's head*

Soul: it's more effective if you warn before you chop!

Maka: *sighs and begins to read*

Crona: I..I don't k...know!

Sage: I would T-T *sitting in the corner sobbing*

Orva: poor Sage...

BSL: no the best way to surpass god is by killin- O_O NO I WON'T! *disappears*

Everyone else: ... what the hell?!

JB: oh well coffee is still better! I've tried coke before it's gross!

Stein: *smiles evilly*

Sage: can I help Stein?! I wanna help dissect something!

Stein: okay then!

Sage: *jumps up and runs off with Stein*

Orva: *sighs* I fail! that's my fault he's like that!

Liz: IS THAT EVEN FREAKING POSSIBLE?! COOL!

Everyone else: *sweat-drops*

Patty: I KNEW GIRAFFES WERE NO GOOD! *runs off*

Liz: *diamonds in her eyes*

Everyone else: -_- really?! well bye!


	175. Chapter 162

_**CHAPTER 162!**_

BSL: HEY!

Everyone else: HIYA!

?: *quickly says then disappears* the first set is from: **Ashura's Daughter**

**Maddy: *Walks in and smiles* Hiya!**

**Javen: *Walks in as well, but is now wearing a shock collar* Hey...**

**A-Kid: I'm pretty sure AD won't be showing up...but we have a special guest! Dads, er, both of you, come in!**

**A-Death: *Walks in. Looks exactly like Death except the mask is black and the cloak is white. He has the scary voice* Hi.**

**?: *A version of Death with a more feminine appearance walks in.* Hiya!**

**Maddy: -_- AD is so dead...**

**1. Mysti- Can you find AD's location for me?**

**2. Maka- If you like ever sense an extreme increase in the number of kishin, then let me know. That would mean that one of Crystal's sisters who we NEVER want to come here got out of her prison...**

**3. Free- *Presses button and it electrocutes him on fatal constantly***

**4. Sage- Did you enjoy dissecting Javen?**

**Javen: *Pointing Death Cannon at Sage* Answer carefully...**

**Maddy: *Sighs***

**5. Death- How many times do you plan on Reaper-Chopping AD?**

**6. Kid and Kara-Sama- Wanna help med freakin' slaughter AD for all of these clones she makes?**

**7. Crona- Go hang out with Crystal for a day!**

**8. All- Hopefully we can 'convince' AD to stop making clones!**

**Maddy, Javen, and whoever else is helping: *Walks off, ticked off***

**The new clones...: ...BYEZ!**

Everyone but BSL: who was that person that read the questions?!

BSL: um that was Naoi! that's all I'm saying now bye! *disappears*

Everyone else: *confused* moving on! um hi!

Mysti: *nowhere in sight*

Mirina: I already have her location! *opens a portal* go through when you're ready!

Maka: okay then I will!

Free: O_O *passes out*

Everyone else: ... *bursts out laughing*

Orva: *appears in front of Sage her arm is a desintegrator gun* shoot him and I'll shoot you got it!

Sage: *smirks* actually yes I did enjoy it!

DTS: sounds fun maybe I should try that!

Kid: *in the corner sobbing* my twin is more symmetrical then I am what did I do to deserve this I'm a good boy!

DTS: *sweat-drops*

Lord Death: I don't know yet but I will do it a lot!

Kid: I'll go T-T

Kara-Sama: gladly!

DTS: I'll come help! for the hell of it! *a strange looking weapon appears in his hands _**~I forgot the name of it XD I'll look it up later!~**_*

Crona: o..okay I..I guess... *walks off a little nervous*

Everyone else: ... okay good luck!

DTS, Kara-Sama, Kid, DTS, Lord Death, and Mirina: *walks through the portal after the others*

Everyone that is left: BYE!


	176. Chapter 163

_**CHAPTER 163!**_

Everyone: HEY!

?: *sighs* this is so stupid!

BSL: heya Shiina!

Shiina: hello! *sounds bored*

BSL: oh come! (okay I just have to do this no matter how awesome Shiina is!) look puppy in the river!

Shiina: WHAT!? I HAVE TO SAVE THE PUPPY! *jumps into the river and grabs a toy puppy* IT WAS JUST A TRICK! *she yells as she falls down a waterfall*

BSL: *laughs* I had too! sorry Shiina! okay she'll be back next chapter too read! this chapter Noda is reading!

Noda: what?!

BSL: read! *tosses papers at his face*

Noda: what the hell! *growls*

BSL: bring it!

Noda: *holds out his weapon and swings at BSL who dodges*

BSL: just read! face it you can't hit me!

Noda: *getting pissed off*

BSL: read god dammit!

Noda: *groans* the first set is from: **Kittykat54321**

**KK: hello random people i would like you to also meet Ai**

***a girl with golden blond hair a yellow dress that has blue lighting bolts and one side longer than the other with royal blue eyes walks in***

**KK: this is Ai!**

**Ai: hi!**

**Kid: look 888888888=72**

**Maka: add up all the 8's then tell kid the answer**

**KK: me**

**Ronit: *poke***

**Laila: *poke***

**Ai: seriously**

**KK: yup**

Noda: I'm out of here! *disappears*

Everyone: HEY AI!

Kid: *his eyes shimmer* eights!

Maka: well in all there are nine eights but if you add them they equal 72!

Kid: NOOOOOOOO! *faints*

DTS: not seven T-T damn!

Ronit and Laila: *takes a defense position* back off!

Everyone else: well um bye! before they kill someone!


	177. Chapter 164

_**CHAPTER 164!**_

BSL: HEY!

Everyone else: HIYA!

Shiina: *walks up with her arms folded and she's soaked*

BSL: sorry Shiina! but I had too!

Shiina: *sighs* whatever!

BSL: here *hands Shiina a paper*

Shiina: again this is sooo stupid! *sighs again* the first set is from: **Omega02x**

**A.R. : Where are the Starcasters?**

**? : Oh, I'm still working...**

**A.R. : So... No Starcasters?**

**? : No.**

**A.R. : ...How many are you planning to make?**

**? : Well, I lost the paper I made containing their names, so... I'm thinking of making 50 or 100.**

**A.R. : O_O You're making an army?**

**? : Yup.**

**A.R. : ...**

**? : Question time yet?**

**To All - Ever played Ib, Mad Father, or Misuo?**

**To All - Ever heard of Scribblenauts?**

**To BSL - Namine is cool, aside from the fact that she can't use a keyblade... Or can she?**

**To Liz - Here. *Hands a chunk of diamonds***

**To Patti - Well, we got the Statue unburied, but... *Giraffe sounds are heard***

**To Maka - I know someone you can chop... *Glances at Spirit***

BSL: well I'm out! *disappears*

Everyone: nope and nope!

BSL: yeah she is and I don't know I haven't played it before I watched a friend play it though!

Liz: *stairs at the diamond for hours*

Patty: *runs out the door after the noises*

Everyone else: ...

Maka: *two books appear in her hands and she smacks Spirit over and over again*

Everyone but Spirit: *laughs*

Spirit: T-T

Everyone else: bye!

Maka: *continues*


	178. Chapter 165

_**CHAPTER 165!**_

Everyone: HEY!

*in runs a girl who is chasing a butterfly*

?: *trying to catch the butterfly but failing*

BSL: oh hey Abril!

Abril: HIYA! *stops chasing the butterfly* oh I was told I was reading! this set is from: **Ashura's Daughter**

**Girl: *A little girl is sitting on the floor, wearing a black cloak obviously too long for her, has a skull necklace on, and is holding a skull in her hands* Hiya!**

**Boy: *Looks younger than the girl by a bit and is also wearing too long of a cloak. He just stares at people***

**Crystal: *Walks in* Son, it isn't nice to stare!**

**Boy: *Looks at Crystal* But mom, I'm hungry.**

**Crystal: You can't eat them!**

**Boy: Why not? Daddy does.**

**Crystal: *Sighs***

**1. All- If he gets a hungry look in his eyes...run...**

**2. All- And yes, they are my children. And no, they don't have names.**

**3. BSL- Did you watch the movie!?**

**4. All- I think AD is dead...**

**5. Crona- Don't be so shy! *Force feeds him a pill that switches his personality with Ragnarok's for 5 chapters***

**6. Ragnarok- That pill also doesn't let you go back inside of Crona!**

**7. Kid- *Gives him a pill and it turns one half of him purple with a pink zig-zag stripe pattern***

**8. All- *Cotton candy clouds appear and they start raining chocolate milk* CHAOS FOR LIFE!**

**Everyone: Bye! *Vanishes***

Everyone: HI! wait eat?! O_O

BSL: -_-

Everyone else: OH WE WILL! wait really no names?!

BSL: yeah it was pretty cool!

Everyone: O_O dead?!

Crona: *Starts smacking Ragnarok*

Ragnarok: *tries to disappear* b...but this h...hurts...

Everyone else: *shocked*

Kid: AHHHHHHHH *freaking out and he passes out*

BSL: CHAOS! wait is Discord here?!

Discord: *appears on the cloud* Yep!

BSL: cool! now *sounds pi**ed* GET OUT!

Discord: but what's fun about that! I want to stay where the cotton candy and chocolate milk is! *he says eating a bit of his cloud*

BSL: take the damn clouds with you go somewhere else!

Discord: but those stupid ponies will turn me back to stone!

BSL: did you just call them stupid!?

Dis: why yes I did!

BSL: okay someone get AD in here we have to torture Discord!

*camera disconnects but BSL's yelling is heard throughout the world*

BSL: OH COME ON YOU GOT TO BE FREAKING KIDDING ME TURN THE HOUSE UPSIDE RIGHT NOW GOD DAMN YOU DISCORD! AD GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!


	179. sorry

_**~hey sorry guys but I just got time to upload and I actually have to go to sleep! damn I'm sorry! and tomorrow I will finish the chapter I was working on and upload it well after I go out with my family and my little 2 year old nephew! yay! I can't wait! it's been a while since I've seen him I'm going to spend ever second I get with him! well bye!~**_


	180. Chapter 166

_**CHAPTER 166!**_

*in runs a girl who has to be about 6 foot 4 or 6 foot 5*

The girl: Hey!

BSL: yo! Hiromi!

Hiromi: hello!

BSL: here! *hands Hiromi a paper*

Hiromi: this set is from: **MsStareaterEvans**

**Hey guys so My name is and don't you forget it**

**I'm jrenee13579 I changed my name**

***a creepy laugh fills the room***

**?: Liz oh Liz *tackles Liz**

**Another ?: So I'm Arai and this is my twin Ivy Our weapon is currently on a solo mission Ivy was told by to shove some ribs down Liz's throat**

**Maka: U kiss Soul Yet?**

**Soul: Why aren't you dancing?**

**Kidd: Must I remind U of the NINE pickle burger if you don't dance?**

**Liz: You enjoyin those ribs Yet**

**Patty: Ivy is like you but instead of Giraffes She likes penguins...**

**Black*Star: Don't gods have some sort of superhuman power**

**Tsubaki: Cosplay as a bunny with ears and a tail and fluffy puff thingamajiggers**

**Crona: Have a bagel they're good for you**

**Ragnarok: Must u be so mean to Crona I mean if you wanted a punching bag take crona to the gym**

**Stein: Next time u say dissect, Ill sic Ivy on u (she'll dissect you and maybe do something that has to do with penguins...)**

**Spirit: Fetch me a unicorn with purple hamburgers and a sparkle burping black dragon made of magical fairy dust from the world of Whfjdbfriuswhbnjsdkidehbfr...**

**Everyone: PIZZA STORM and SODA RAIN *it begins to rain pizza and soda**

**Have you all seen "Aint nobody got time for that autotune remix**

**AINT NOBODY GOT TIME FOR THAT**

Everyone: OH HEY!

Liz: AHH *struggling like crazy trying to break free as she sobs*

Everyone: well hello to you too!

Maka and Soul: NO WE HAVEN'T AND WE WON'T!

Everyone else except Spirit: awwww

Spirit: GOO- *gets Maka-chopped X_X

Soul: I'M NOT DANCING!

BSL: hm... *smirks and shoots exploding arrows at Souls feet*

Soul: *jumps avoiding them as if he was doing a strange dance*

Everyone else: *laughing*

_**AFTER A WHILE OF LAUGHTER!**_

Kid: *in the corner sobbing* no no no no no no no *sobbing even more*

Liz: *sobbing loudly*

Patty: REALLY?! do penguins even have necks?! sis do they?!

Liz: *sobbing*

Patty: sis?!

Blackstar: *hits _**~MSEE- MsStarEaterEvans~**_ MSEE with his soul force* BLACKSTAR BIG WAVE! I DO HAVE A POWER! HA! O_O maybe I AM A GOD!

BSL: maybe! *smiles*

Tsubaki: *blushing freakishly a bright red and she seems shocked*

BSL: uh let's move on!

Crona: FOOD!

Ragnarok: Crona be nice...

Crona: SHUT UP! *smacks Ragnarok on the head*

Ragnarok: *sobs*

Everyone else: O_O what th- oh yeah potion!

Ragnarok: I'm not mean to Crona, Crona's being mean to me! *sobbing*

Stein: what but I like to dissect!

Sage: ME TOO!

Stein: I'm off to my lab! *walks off*

Sage: I wanna come!

Stein: sure!

Sage: YAY! *follows*

Spirit: *dizzy* a pretty unicorn?! okay! *grabs a random girl by the arm and pushes them towards Arai*

The girl: *shakes in fear*

*the earth begins to shake*

Everyone but the girl: WHAT THE?!

*a boy around the same age as the girl walks up to her*

The boy: don't worry! *places his hand on her shoulder*

The girl: *stops shaking*

*the earth quake stops*

Everyone but the boy and girl: WHAT THE HELL?!

The boy: I am Dahy this is my partner Sakura

Sakura: *hides behind Dahy*

Dahy: don't worry!

Sakura: *stays hidden behind Dahy*

BSL: well let's continue!

Everyone: WHAT THE HELL?!

Sakura: *a little scared*

Dahy: *takes Sakura's hand and leads her off*

Everyone else: *parties for a while*

_**AFTER PARTYING!**_

Everyone: nope! well BACK TO PARTYING! *continues to party* BYE PEOPLE!


	181. Chapter 167

_**CHAPTER 167!**_

BSL: * repeatedly pressing buttons on her laptop* DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE! COME ON GET MOVING I WANNA KILL!

Everyone else: what?!

BSL: I'm playing _Elsword_! DIE BITCHES DIE! HA! DEAD! oh come on guys! really it takes you about ten minutes to ready up! *Sighs and looks at the cast* continue without me! I'm busy! DIE DIE DIE DIE! HAHAHA!

Everyone else: *sweat-drops*

Hiromi: I will read! this set is from:** Ashura's Daughter**

**Discord: *Laughs* AD isn't coming back any time soon! So that means I get to be the main host of the review!**

**Crystal: Huh?**

**Discord: You're being replaced.**

**Crystal: ... *Breaks down crying***

**Discord: *Cotton candy clouds appear all over the room and rain chocolate rain* Now then... *Entire Gallows Manor is lifted off the ground and spinning mid-air* Ah, much better! *Stretches out on a couch that is floating in the room***

**1. Kid- Ah, chaos and asymmetry can go hand in hand! *Half of Kid loses his color while the other half turns bright green***

**2. Katana- *Room turns completely into candy, but she is not able to reach Discord* Enjoy!**

**3. Crona- You remind me of a certain shy pony...or you used to. *Snaps his fingers and the personality swap extends for another 5 chapters***

**4. Rabbits- *Snaps tail and they become monster rabbits***

**5. All- *The entire Death City becomes completely full of chaos* Welcome to the new Chaos Capital of the world!**

**6. All- *The floor of the room freezes and Discord is skating around the still spinning room***

**Boy: *Walks in and has a bit of blood trailing down the side of his mouth***

**7. All- I'm full...**

**8. All- Excalibur's only purpose is as a snack.**

**Boy: *Burps and a small piece of Excalibur's coat comes out***

**Discord: ... *Laughs and all the chaos he has caused continues, yet nobody is able to hit him during all of this***

Patty: *laughing she jumps onto one of the clouds and starts eating*

Katana: *joins Patty*

Kid: AH *passes out*

Everyone else: *running around the place freaking out*

Blackstar: *laughs*

Katana: *her eyes shimmer as she runs around the place*

Everyone: THAT'S NOT JUST CHAOS THAT'S PURE TORTURE! *continues to run around*

BSL: *just sitting in mid air playing _Elsword_ not paying attention* DIE DIE DIE! oh hey look Code is on!

Crona: oh what ever!

Ragnarok: *sobbing*

Everyone: WHAT THE HELL!? *running away from the monster rabbits* NO STOP THE FREAKING CHAOS!

Katana: oh cool! *jumps down and begins to skate*

Kallie: *sighs*

Everyone: *cheers* THANK GOD THIS KID IS AWESOME! BUT SOMEONE STOP THIS! *still running*

BSL: hm?! *looks up from the computer and laughs* love what you did with the place Discord! well bye! (hope nobody fixes the chaos! it's AWESOME!)

_**~if any of you play Elsword send me your username in a PM and we can kill some things! hehe! and maybe some mortals too!~**_


	182. Chapter 168

_**CHAPTER 168!**_

BSL: Let's start fast! I'm running late and still have homework! stupid language arts! WHY NO MATH!?

Everyone else: *still running around the place from all the chaos* ...

BSL: JUST READ THE DAMN QUESTIONS SOMEONE! *sits down* okay now how do I persuade someone?! THREATEN TO KILL THEM! EPIC WAY!

Everyone else: *sweat-drops as they continue to run*

?: I'll read! *in walks a girl who looks about the age of 18* I'm Coleta! Hiromi's miester! anyways this set is from:** ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**Ruby:to use the death note write down the names of who you wish to kill**

**Momo:If cause of death is not specific the victime shall simply die of a heart attack 40s later**

**Blade:After cause of death is writin write details of the death in the next 6m and 3s**

**Emma:DEATH NOTE sorry was that to loud**

**Blue*star:LISTHEBESTILOVETHEWAYHESITSL IGHTCANGODIELFOREVER**

**Ruby:I have a question**

**Lord death-Is kids mom the shinnigami from bleach**

**Joe:*Sigh***

**Soul-Wanna go out of this chaos well to bad *leaves***

**Momo:OMD I LOVE MLP FiM**

**Patty-Can I have some too?**

**Blue*star:ME**

**Black*star-GIVE ME PIGGI BACK*Jumps on black*stars back***

**Emma:umm me**

**Maka-can I borrow your book on famous poem writers please**

**Blade:Me**

**All-MY DAMN MASS EFFECT AGAIN T-T WHO THE F**** DID IT AND I SWEAR I WILL EAT THEIR SOUL**

**Allen and Ryan:-_-W e don't have question so bye**

Kara-Sama: and the epic part is THEY REALLY WORK! *writes down "Medusa Gorgon" in her Death Note and waits forty seconds*

Medusa: *has a heart attack and dies*

Kara-Sama: *laughs*

BSL: *fighting with her homework* GUR!

Everyone else: ...

Lord Death: *silent*

DTS: *walks up* no our mother is dead!

Soul: -_-

Patty and Katana: COME ON MOMO!

Blackstar: *runs through a wall* HELL YEAH! *looks back over at Blue*star who is now on the ground* WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE GROUND?! GET UP! COME ON!

Maka: yeah! *walks over and hands Emma a book* here! *she says with a smile*

Discord: *eating pages of a book* oops!

Maka: *pissed off* YOU ATE MY BOOK! *jumps into the air and Maka-chops Discord* DAMN YOU!

Everyone else: how'd she reach him?!

Maka: Blade I'm pretty sure Discord did i-

BSL: AHHHHHHHH OMD OMD OMD OMD OMD OMD OMD OMD OMD OMD OMD OMD OMD! AHHHHHHHH PORTCON!

Everyone else: What?!

BSL: PORTCON! YAY!

Everyone else: ...what ever! bye!


	183. Chapter 169

_**CHAPTER 169!**_

BSL: come on get a move on ya damn mortals! I can't continue until you get here! they enemies all dead so move it!

Everyone else: anyone know how to cure game addiction?!

BSL: won't work! it's impossible! I play this game to much! hehe! oh look Code is back on! YO CODE!

Everyone else: the set for this chapter is from: **ROBOTUNICORNZ**

**Kid...you know the word symmetry is NOT symmetrical...right?**

Kid: I know T-T still the word symmetry still has eight letters in it.

Gumi: but technically everything is symmetrical! if you stretch it into a line! like the number seven! it's symmetrical you just have to bend it!

BSL: *sighs* Gumi go away!

Gumi: well then! *walks off*

Kid: T-T my life is a lie!

Everyone: -_- bye!


	184. Chapter 170

_**CHAPTER 170!**_

BSL: hey Kid and DTS what chapter is this!?

DTS and Kid: chapter- *sits in the corner sobbing* why!?

BSL: *laughs* sorry I had to! okay! Patty!

Patty: HAHA! OKAY! THIS SET IS FROM: **The-7th-star**

**Hey! I'm Rigel Houkina and me and my BFF Isamu have some questions! (he's a boy)**

**1) Maka, what does your soul room look like?**

**2) Black*Star, when did you and Maka meet each other, and when did you become frienimies?**

**3) Soul, when did you start your whole cool idea and why?**

**4) Tzubaki, HOW IN THE WORLD DO YOU PUT UP WITH BLACK*STAR?**

**5) Patty, what is with the giraffes. Do you like them or not?**

**Me and Isamu would really like to appear in your story. If you want to know, he would be the weapon and I'm the meister. Thanks so much!**

**-This is Rigel Houkina, signing off.**

Everyone: HELLO!

Maka: what!?

Blackstar: when we where young! YEARS AGO!

Soul: when I was younger and because my brother is always better then me so I thought I could be cooler then him!

Tsubaki: actually it's not that hard when you ge-

Blackstar: *stands on the chandelier* I AM THE GREAT ASSASSIN BLACKSTAR I WILL BE THE ONE TO SURPASS GOD THE GODS!

Patty: I don't know! I just wanna snap their necks! *smiles evilly*

BSL: you can read next chapter right now I am checking out portcon! I'M GOING AS SHIINA! IT WAS JUST A TRICK!

Everyone else: but isn't Shiina like really quiet?!

BSL: so?! I can do this! I hope! *smirks* well I'm going to meet KK and Gumi to get plans ready! might not be here next chapter or after that! for a while! not sure yet! well BYE!

Everyone else: her be quiet?! well BYE! (we can only dream of her being quiet!, BSL: I CAN HEAR YOU!) O.O


	185. Comment chapter

_**COMMENT CHAPTER!**_

BSL: okay today we are taking comments from reviewers! let's start the first one is from: **XBladeshooterX**

**To all- how you doin**

Everyone: GOOD! NEXT!

BSL: next is from:** Mangafreak109**

**Ahahahahahahahah *on the floor lmaf* ahahahaha kawaii**

Everyone: *laughs*

BSL: I got so many reviews saying that chapter was kawaii! I laughed I didn't think it was THAT cute! anyways next review is from **a guest**

**You shitty writer**

BSL: well then! I don't give a damn what you think! well I do but not if you're going to say that! I don't really care! you think it's shitty but I have plenty of reviewers AND YOU ALL ROCK! anyways next review is from: **The-7th-star**

**Thanks for answering the questions! And Maka, sorry if my question was too personal.**

**-This is Rigel Houkina, signing off.**

Everyone: NO PROBLEM!

Maka: I'm just confused that didn't make much sense sorry!

Everyone: well BYE!


	186. Notice

_**NOTICE!**_

_**~okay sorry about no chapter today but well we have a little problem! some people left some sets of questions and well I can't really read them for they say: (this set is from a guest)**_

_**Hello! *walks in with tux and mic* Alright people. Let's get this straight. Anyone attacks me, I'll sic my pet giant monster Destoroyah to kill you. You cannot defend since he's like 120 meters tall so... Also he can use the oxygen destroyer.**_

* * *

_**and BSL are locked in a pink room.**_  
_**, have you seen the movie "Anaconda"?**_  
_**...Maybe if you stop being a pervert your daughter will love you.**_  
_**. STOP TRAUMATIZING YOUNG MINDS! Jeez...**_  
_**.Dye your hair.**_  
_**hot potato with a live bomb until it's one man standing. The winner gets their choice of a feast.**_  
_**. Open one of three chests. One has a super symmetrical painting, another has an asymmetrical pencil, and another has an EPIC BOWSER BOSS BATTLE!**_

* * *

_**to tell you the truth that is exactly what it says I have no idea who some of them are for! and then I have one from a guest named: white dragon**_

* * *

_**Hello, New York!*pulls random microphone out of random pocket.***_  
_**Alright people listing up! If anyone attacks I, the White Dragon, I will murderer you, break your bones, sprinkle your blood over your carcass, and roast your lifeless husk in a campfire and throw you down a well filled with Excalibur's dead and broken limbs. (White Halo Dragon Cindy:Don't mess with him when he's like this...)*throws Teddy bear a Cindy* Cindy:EEKK! I'll call you Hubert!**_

_**is trapped in a room with BSL.**_  
_**, there are 7 chests (was gonna be 8 but...*grinch smile*) one has the symmetrical painting, two have symmetrical waffles (?),another has an asymmetrical pencil, two more have an asymmetrical clown mask, and the worst has... an asymmetrical Bowser battle! (With no weapons!)**_  
_**, have you seen "Anaconda"?**_  
_**rain from the sky. Nuff' said.**_  
_**, have you met Kururu from /Keroro Gunso? I think you guys would be best friends. He could show you a despair powered invention.**_  
_**and actually defeated Kid in episode...5? Blackstar said he did, but Soul cut his hair and made him bleed.**_  
_**. WOULD YOU STOP TRAUMATIZING INNOCENT CHILDHOODS?!**_  
_**does everyone think of pancakes?sings*If you don't like pancakes,you're a demon,if you don't like waffles,you're a kishin!***_  
_**meister and weapon pairs, fight GODZILLA!**_  
_**weapon and meister pairs, play hot potato with a live bomb! If you don't, wear the pink bunny ears! BSL, doesn't have to participate.P.S. you have bombs until there is one man standing. If you lose, you have to wear the bunny ears! The winner gets a fancy meal!**_  
_**and Maka, do you live in an apartment, and if so, who pays for it?**_

_**Okay goodbye! *Summons 3ds and watches while playing New! Super Mario Bros. 2***_

* * *

_**I am not sure who some of these are for yet again! so once you post please check and make sure it turned out right! if not pm me an edited version and I will take care of it from there on okay! so once it is posted please check and make sure it went through the right way and it has the name of the person it is for and make sure it types all of the message please!- BSL!~**_


	187. Chapter 171

_**CHAPTER 171!**_

BSL: OH I HAVE TO GO! *bolts off*

Everyone else: ...? this set is from a guest named: **Mina**

**No one can interfere cause a giant purple penguin is watching ya**

**Maka do you love crona (you know ya do)**

**Crona you love maka right ( confess ya loved her since you merged wavelengths !) if ya do have make out session**

**Kid admit ya love maka is symmetrical**

**Please someome kill soul!**

**Bye bsl continue**

Everyone: giant purple penguin!? okay then?!

Maka: no! me and Crona are just friends!

Crona: I don't like that bitch!

Maka: Maka-CHOP *Maka-chops Crona*

Crona: damn you brat!

Ragnarok: *sobbing*

Kid: what?! I heard symmetrical that's it that's all I understand!

Katana: I'll kill Soul!

Maka: no please Katana!

Katana: aw but he's scary!

Soul: shut u-

Maka: Maka-CHOP *smacks Soul with a book*

Soul: X_X *blood comes from his forehead*

Katana: *hugs Maka* thank you!

Maka: *smiles and hugs Katana*

Everyone: well BYE!


	188. Chapter 172

_**CHAPTER 172!**_

BSL: HEY! okay Discord you're reading right?!

Discord: *sitting on a cotton candy cloud* yes the first set is from: **ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**Blade:OH DISCORD Y OK U ARE MOTHERF*CKING DEAD *Starts shooting at him*I WILL EAT YOUR SOUL!**

**Momo:YAH*joins Pattya and Katana***

**Ruby:Sorry I didn't know *Starts cleaning***

**Joe:*Eating a sandwich*Go away**

**Emma:Thanks maka*smiles*believe it or not I like to read poems out loud**

**Ryan:You are way to shy to**

**Emma:Ryan did you know that the Raven is Edgar Allen Poes most famous poem! I am really into poetry**

**Ryan:*sweatdrop*never mind**

**Allen:Guys if you are ever teased of picked on come to me I will kill whoever upset you**

**Blue*star:*Jumps back on black*stars back*BEST TWIN BROTHER EVER YOU WILL SURPASS GOD BRO**

**Kaykay:HI THERE MY NAME IS KAYKAY CRONA WANNA BE FRIENDS YOU TOO RAGNAROCK**

**Jonna:Hi kid you are very strange Maka you are to flat Soul your a jerk Tsubaki your a push over patty your too Hyper Liz your too make-up obsessed Black*star your an idiot Nice to be your new friend**

**Nate:JONNA APOLIGIZE**

**Jonna:If the truth hurts wear it**

**Kate:Hiiiii there *smiles and shows fangs*Names Kate**

**Nate:Yeah names Nate**

**Everyone:BYE**

Discord: *laughs as he watches from up on his cotton candy cloud and eats a little of it* come on! *snaps his fingers and bullets Blade shoots turn into gumdrops and Discord laughs*

Katana and Patty: YAY! *jumping around the room like crazy*

Garnett: *sighs and walks up to Ruby trying to get her to sit down and stop cleaning*

Maka: *smiles* no problem!

Sakura: h...hi E...Emma *waves shyly*

Everyone: *gasp* she talks?!

Sakura: *nervous*

Dahy: oh sh** no calm down Sakura! *trying to calm Sakura down*

Sakura: *shocked, she turns to Allen, tears form in her eyes and she bolts out the door*

Dahy: oh sh**! *runs after Sakura*

Blackstar: YEAH I WILL!

BSL: YEAH!

Crona: shut up!

Ragnarok: r...really?

Kid: T-T

Maka: Maka-CHOP *smacks Jonna with a hard covered book* shut up!

Soul: well that's not cool!

Tsubaki: really? am I?

Everyone else: *Silent*

Blackstar: THE MIGHTY BLACKSTAR IS NOT AN IDIOT!

Dahy: *walks back in and grabs Jonna by the shirts collar* I catch you saying something negative about Sakura and I will come after you! unless you want everyone to die I suggest you stay away from Sakura!

Everyone: *a little nervous* um hi and BYE!


	189. Chapter 173

_**CHAPTER 173!**_

BSL: HEY!

Dahy: I guess I'm reading today?!

BSL: sure!

Dahy: this set is from: **ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**Jonna:Honstly Sakura is fine no flaws as far as I can tell but know this *Steps toward Dahy*Nothing passes me I can detect any flaws and I will point them out**

**Blade:THAT'S IT DISCORD FLUTTERSHY *Crying*T-tell Discord to s-stop p-please**

**Momo:*Laughing*Stein dissect spirit with me please!**

**Ruby:*still cleaning*How come its so messy in here *looks fantly pale***

**Emma:*Shyly nods at Maka and hands the book back*Thanks again Maka*smiles shyly***

**Blue*star:BIG BRO GIVE ME A HUG *Grabs Black*star and hugs him***

**Joe:*Trying to calm down Blade***

**KayKay:I AM SO SORRY ABOUT JONNA PLEASE DONT BE MAD please*looks sad for the first time ever***

**Nate:KATE WE HAVE TO TELL THEM**

**Kate:I know me and Nate are ummm well uhh**

**Nate:Vampires**

**Kate:*Holds up hands ready to protect herself asnif expecting danger***

**Ryan:Hey Wazzup**

**Allen:Gi read your romance Manga**

**Ryan:ITS NOT MINE okay it is but ILSEK is way worse than mine she is reading henta Mangas**

**ILSEK:WHAT**

**Allen:Henta what is that**

**Ryan:PEVERTED MANGAS ALLEN**

**ILSEK:0/0' BYE**

Sakura: y...yes I d...do...*silent she walks off trying not to cry*

Dahy: I got her! *runs after Sakura*

*a yellow pony with a light pink mane and alight pink tail flies in staying close to the ground*

BSL: Oh my god it's FLUTTERSHY!

Fluttershy:*flies up to Discord* you listen up mister! you better be nice to them and apologize!

Discord: what's fun about that?!

Futtershy: *uses her epic stare on Discord*

Discord: o.o I am terrible sorry! *sarcasm*

Fluttershy: *Stares at Discord*

Stein: *smiles like a mad man* sure let's go! *walks off with Momo*

Garnett: Ruby sit down for god sake you're going to pass out! *places his hand on her should* come on just take a break!

Maka: you're welcome Emma! *smiles*

Blackstar: *pats Blue*star on the back fairly hard (well normal for Blackstar)*

Everyone: it's fine calm down KayKay!

Hazuki: *walks up to Kate and places her hand on her shoulder sympathetically*

Chiaki: *smiles* don't worry we're not letting anything happen to you!

Tenchi and Sai: hell no!

Hazuki: *Smiles*

Tenchi and Sai: you either Nate!

Everyone: o.o well then...

BSL: *laughs* bad ILSEK! XD that's fine I read a rated M fanfic that I probably shouldn't have I'm just lucky nobody caught me they would have freaked! but still it is kind of freaky! what ever. bye!

Everyone else: BYE!


	190. Chapter 174

_**CHAPTER 174!**_

BSL: HEY! we have another set by: **ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**ILSEK:*Reading a Manga called disired clim*x*Woah*face goes red***

**Jonna:*Looks around*Jeez why do I have idiot friends**

**Kate:*Puts her hands down*I am sorry its just my old buddies when we told them *Shows scar on her neck*T-they hated me and called me a monster**

**Nate:They were jerks**

**Blade:Thank you Fluttershy you were always my favorite then it was pinkie pie then apple jack then spike then big mac then *Starts naming off every pony except Discord***

***Momo laughing and spirits screams are heard***

**Ruby:*smiles at Garnett*o-okay *sits down almost fainting***

**Joe:*Eating cake***

**Ryan:*sighs*idiots**

**Allen:Yeah i know**

**Blue*star:*smiles at Black*star*Your the best bro ever! I love you brother!*smiles wider***

**Emma:tsubaki they sure are like each other huh really loud crona are you okay you seem differnt some how bye bye**

Everyone: don't wanna know what it's about! Jonna you just realizing that?

Hazuki: *stands there next to Kate and places her hand on her shoulder and smiles at her*

Chiaki: she's trying to say don't worry about it!

Hazuki: *turns to Chiaki and signs something*

Chiaki: you sure?!

Hazuki: *nods*

Chiaki: she said she wants you to know you're not the only vampires here! she is one too well somewhat...

Hazuki: *nods*

Chiaki: but if she didn't tell anyone nobody would ever know about it she keeps her power under control.

Hazuki: *hugs Kate*

Chiaki: *smiles* don't worry about that we're not letting anything happen to you! okay?!

Fluttershy: *smiles* well um... bye! *flies off staying close to the ground*

Everyone still there: o.o wow

Sage: *laughs*

Garnett: *Sits down next to her and sighs* (she works to much she needs to take a break!)

Everyone: well apparently Joe didn't make the cake because nothing's exploded yet so we're safe! (until he tries to cook again!)

Blackstar: *messes with her hair* love ya!

Tsubaki: *laughs* yeah they are!

BSL: the potion that Crona and Ragnarok took! their personalities are switched!

Crona: oh shu-

BSL: *smacks Crona upside the head with a drumstick*

Crona: *out cold*

Everyone else: o.o um bye!


	191. Chapter 175

_**CHAPTER 175!**_

?: *runs in* anyone seen Abril?!

BSL: over there! *points to another room* hey Amora wanna read the questions first?

Amora: uh sure! this set is from: **ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**ILSEK:*Sleeping***

**Ruby:*looks a little less pale*Ha yeah I made that cake**

**Joe:I COULD MAKE ONE *Goes to kitchen and explosion is heard***

**Ruby:*gets up* better go clean that *walks into kitchen and yelling is heard but one sounds weak and quiet for yelling***

**Nate:Really**

**Kate:*smiles*We keep this cross necklace on to control our powers**

**Blue*star:*laughs fixes her hair and runs off acting like a butterfly***

**Emma:you would never think she is 16 would you guys**

**Blade:MASS EFFECT *Playing it*SOUL WANNA PLAY**

**Ryan:I don't think he knows what Mass Effect is**

**Blade:Oh how about-**

**Allen:GTA anyone**

**Ryan:I AM IN**

**Blade:Me too soul wanna play?**

**KayKay:*Eating some candy*Patty Katana want some**

**Momo:*comes in smiling professers steins madness smile*THAT WAS FUN OH CANDY*goes back to kiddy self***

**Jonna:Wirdoes oh well bye**

Everyone: *smirks* told him!

Garnett: *sighs* well she lasted longer then I thought she would!

Chiaki: *walks up to Kate* don't worry we won't let anyone hurt you!

Hazuki: *nods*

Abril: *runs out* oh cool! *follows Blue*star*

Everyone else: no not really!

Hiromi: Abril's 15 and even sometimes I have to second guess myself about it! and I'm her sister!

BSL: I WANNA PLAY GTA! *smirks* I love destroying things for no reason! XD

Soul: uh sure!

Patty and Katana: su-

Everyone else: NO!

Sage: *laughs*

Patty and Katana: bu-

Everyone else: NO!

Patty and Katana: wh-

Everyone else: NO!

Patty and Katana: aw! *pouts*

Everyone else: bye!


	192. Chapter 176 (so short! T-T damn!)

_**CHAPTER 176!**_

BSL: Yo!

Everyone else: HEY!

BSL: *turns to Kilik* Kilik!

Kilik: the set is from:** momokol**

**what would life be like if Maka and Blair stared dating?**

Maka: WHAT!?

Blair: nya~ why would I?! I have my sythy boy! *uh... ya know what she does*

Soul: *flies back with a server nose bleed*

Everyone else: ... *backs up* that would be strange! really strange if that actually happened! um... bye everyone!


	193. Chapter 177

_**CHAPTER 177!**_

Everyone: HEY!

Kara-Sama: who's reading this chapter?

BSL: I am! the next set is from a guest:** Mina**

**Thank you for choosing me!**

**Crona aw hell no you did not fuckin call maka a bitch giant purple penguin army attack!**

**Maka thanks for killing soul you get a trip to Italy and a spa day and gopher can come with you ( a boy who likes maka in the manga an try's to get her to the evil side)**

**Oh and I'm not a guest I don't feel like signing in I'm MinaBlahBlahAnimeFan**

BSL: um Crona's still swapped with Ragnarok!

Crona: *glows*

BSL: well the potion wore off!

Crona: I...I'm so s...sorry! *sits in the corner sobbing*

Maka: *walks over to Crona* don't worry!

Ragnarok: oh shut up!

Maka: *glares at Ragnarok*

Ragnarok: *glares back*

Maka: *fighting with Ragnarok*

BSL: um just remind her next chapter I think she's a bit busy!

Everyone but Maka and Ragnarok: BYE!


	194. Chapter 178

_**CHAPTER 178!**_

Everyone: HEY!

*a girl who looks about the age of 16 runs in chasing a butterfly*

BSL: hey look Abril showed up!

Abril: HI! *jumping up and down*

BSL: Abril wanna read!?

Abril: OKAY! this set is from: **ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**Joe:*comes in carring ruby who is passed out*She got to the part of how stupid I am and then fainted**

**Blade:*Kicking Allens a** at GTA *this may be more fun than mass Effect Nah its about the same**

**Momo:0.0 WOW THAT IS A GIANT COMPLEMENT TO THE GAME**

**Allen:DAMNIT STOP PUSHING ME OFF THE BUILDING**

**Kate:So BSL when did you first have a crush on Black*star**

**Blue*star:*smiles at Black*star*You gotta girlfriend you gotta girlfriend *Giggles*Does that mean when you marry I will have a sister in law**

**Emma:blue*star please I am so sorry you two**

**Ryan:*Reading a action manga but you can tell there is a romance Manga benath*What this is an Action manga!**

**Nate:*sighs*Man why is this how I spend my day**

**KayKay:Soul are you Bi or gay!?**

**Jonna:KayKay what**

**KayKay:ILSEK told me to ask**

**ILSEK:Yeah cause I was thinking of a story between soul having an affair with Kid while dating Maka and I needed to know if I was right or should I make it so he pretends to be straight when he is gay**

**Jonna:what goes on through your head 0_0" BYE**

Garnett: *Sighs* she needs to stop cleaning for... a year!

Everyone: o.o really she likes it that much!?

BSL: (I WANNA KILL SOME MORTALS! but I'm not allowed T-T not fair!) I'm up! well that's kind of easy! before I even watched Soul Eater *laughs*

Blackstar: Get over here you little brat! *chases Blue*star*

BSL: *laughs* Emma don't waist your breath I don't think that's going to stop her!

Zeta: *appears and takes the action manga from Ryan leaving the romance manga* hm... or is it?! *takes a sip of her caf-pow and disappears*

Soul: WHAT!? O_O FREAK! WHY WOULD YOU ASK SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?

Everyone else: ... *stares at Soul waiting for an answer*

Soul: O_O

Everyone else: aw no answer!

Soul: I AM STRAIGHT!

Everyone: you sure?! *looks at him tilting their heads*

Soul: YES I'M POSITIVE!

Everyone else: okay what ever you say! BYE!


	195. HAPPY EASTER!

_**~HAPPY EASTER PEOPLES!~**_

_**~sorry guys I had to go to the "Child play zone" as I will now call it but better known as my uncles! for half those people were kids! -_- I was the only girl one there within ten years of my age so I sat in the corner hiding from my nephews and playing a game on their computer! came home had some candy and I may or may not have passed out after that *laughs* but while I was there I finally got to meet my new nephews and niece in person! I chased my niece around the place for like an hour right after eating and now I feel sick but I'm still eating candy! XD I know I know we all know I'm insane! you're stupid if you think I'm normal! anyways I think I'ma turn in after a little! it feels so late! but it's only 10:30 here! gur why's it so early here! oh well I give up fighting it I'm going to sleep!~**_


	196. Chapter 179

_**CHAPTER 179!**_

Everyone: HEY!

BSL: okay Soul!

Soul: the set is from:** ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**Ruby:*passed out wearing a big sexy bunny costume***

**Joe:*looks pi**ed as he is in a T-shirt that is halfway transparent and white jeans***

**Momo:*in an adorable bunny outfit***

**Blade:*has floppy bunny ears and a shirt that has eggs on it that is just above the belly button with shorts with chicks***

**Allen:*Same as joe***

**Ryan:*Same as joe and Allen***

**ILSEK:*Laughing*SEXY COSPLAY FOR EASTER THAT PASSED*In corner still in her regular clothes laughing***

**Ruby:*wakes up and sees her outfit*WTF**

**Joe:She dressed you while you slept**

**Blue*star:*comes out in a very blair like dress with happy Easter writen across the chest***

**Emma:*comes out blushing in a maid outfit that shows way to much skin with Easter is for my master across the chest***

**ILSEK:Wait before we do this we need kate nate jonna and KayKay**

**KayKay:*comes out in a dress that is to long on the sleeves but perfect size with an Easter basket*Hi**

**Jonna:*comes out in Jeans that have holes on the knees and a tank top that says Your my sweet Easter candy*:NOT HAPPY**

**Kate:*comes out in black dress and cape with the cape saying in white letters EASTER dress is just above the knees***

**Nate:*same as the guys***

**ILSEK:Okay one two girls**

**All girls:What do you think**

**ILSEK:Boys**

**All Boys:*take off there shirt***

**All:Happy Easter**

**Blue*star:Can I take this off now!?**

Garnett: ...

Sage: *smiles at Momo*

Janee: *smiles at Allen*

BSL: *laughs*

Garnett: *sighs*

Some guys: *nosebleeds*

Most other guys: *nosebleeds*

The rest of the guys: *nosebleeds*

Spirit: hot-

Maka: Maka-CHOP *smacks Spirit upside the head with a book* -_- you're such a pervert!

Guys: *all passed out*

Everyone: Happy... Late... Easter! bye!


	197. Chapter 180

_**CHAPTER 180!**_

Everyone: HEY!

Blair: meow! *transforms into human form* I'm reading! this set is from: **a guest**

**Zero: *holds out sword* What are you doing?**

**Alpha: Torturing anime characters.**

**Zero: You know you can't fight.**

**Alpha: *grinch smile* I have a plan...**

**Alpha: Okay, *points to cage* that cage contains the most evil creature in the world... MechaExcalibur! He stands 130 meters tall and is, again evil!**

**I'll only release him if you attack... so just don't attack.**

**1. Soul, sing a song for Maka out loud.**

**2. Kid, open one of three chests. One has a symmetrical painting of eight, another has an asymmetrical juice box, and the last has... Giant Bowser!**

**3. Play hot potato with a live bomb.**

BSL: WAIT NO ATTACKING!? T-T *stands in the corner smashing her head off the wall leaving a dent in the wall*

Everyone: o.o

Soul: WHAT NO, NO, NO!

Everyone but Maka and Soul: oh come on!

Soul: NO!

Kid: *looking at all three chests looking nervous*

Everyone else: *starts playing hot potato with the bomb that is set to explode in five minutes*

_**ABOUT FOUR TO FIVE MINUTES LATER!**_

Everyone but Kid: *still playing getting more nervous each time they throw it*

Kid: *clutching his head* WHAT ONE!

BSL: *still in the corner smacking her face off the wall*

*the bomb explodes in Patty's face*

Patty: *coughs black smoke and her face is covered in soot she falls over laughing like crazy*

Kid: THIS ONE! *points to the second chest shaking in fear he closes his eyes and awaits his fate*

Everyone: we'll wait for a little to find out what's in it!

Kid: OH COME ON NOT MORE TORTURE!


	198. Chapter 181

_**CHAPTER 181!**_

Everyone: HEYA!

BSL: okay Lord Death wanna read?

Lord Death: sure! the set of the chapter is from: **Ashura's Daughter**

**Girl: Hiya!**

**Discord: *Still laughing as the chaos continues***

**Girl: I have a few questions!**

**1. Kid- ...Have you even LOOKED at Discord?**

**2. All- You may think my brother is awesome...just be careful or you might be his next 'snack'.**

**3. Katana- Are you on a sugar high?**

**4. Ragnarok- *Sneaks up on him* BOO!**

**5. Liz and Patty- Mommy told me to give you this! *Stuffs a pill in Liz and Patty's mouths that switches their personalities***

**6. BSL- Any clue when AD might be back?**

**7. Stein- What did you think of the 'Repo!' movie?**

**8. All- *Discord turns her blue* ...I'M BLUE DA BU DE DA BU DIE! *Singing and dancing***

**Discord: *Fills a glass with the chocolate rain...but drinks the glass and throws the chocolate milk away.**

**Nightmare Moon: *Appears* The night shall reign forever! *Laughs***

**Chrysalis: *Appears as well and several of the cast members that were in a love relationship turn into changelings and fly to her side***

**Ashura pony: *Appears as well***

**Girl: Wow...AD really needs to get back...characters from her 'My Little Kishin' story are escaping...BYEZ!**

BSL: go Discord!

Kid: no do I want to?! *sitting in the emo corner sobbing*

Everyone: O_O we will!

Katana: YEAH! *jumping around*

Everyone: o.o oh god!

BSL: *sighs*

Ragnarok: T-T

*a bright flash comes from Crona and Ragnarok*

Ragnarok: *glares at the girl* go away!

Everyone else: and their back!

Crona: I...I'm s...sorry!

Liz: *laughing*

Patty: sis that's no reason to be laughing!

BSL: nope no idea!

Stein: I've seen worse!

Everyone: ... cool you're blue!

Dakota: nope go away! *crosses his arms* I control the moon in this demention! *Starts an argument with Nightmare Moon*

*Tsubaki, Blackstar, and Kid turn to changlings*

BSL: I KNOW THIS FREAKING STORY! you deal with them! *disappears*

Everyone: ...


	199. Chapter 182

_**CHAPTER 182!**_

Everyone: HIYA!

BSL: okay my friend should be here in three, two, one...

?: HEY!

BSL: READ ALEXA!

Alexa: *flinches* okay! ~she really is like this! she's easily scared!~

BSL: *tosses a paper to her*

Alexa: this set is from: **a guest**

**This is an interesting idea question1 what are your thoughts on crona's gender?**

Everyone: *starts randomly talking to each other*

Maka: I... guess Crona is a guy!

Kid: I think so too!

Tsubaki: it's kind of hard to tell.

Blackstar: GUY!

Crona: *in the emo corner freaking out*

Liz and Patty: don't know I guess a guy! *Patty says laughing*

Everyone else: well their back to their normal selves ! well guess Crona is a guy! now BYE!


	200. Chapter 183

_**CHAPTER 183!**_

_**~YAY! I'VE MADE IT 200 DAYS IN A ROW OF TYPING THIS STORY! OH YEAH! SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! even though I have been getting so many eliminators after me but WHO CARES! I will let you know if something happens and you can find me on deviantart too! same name and sometime I plan on up loading the chapters for "Ask our soul eater friends" onto my deviantart! can't wait until it's been a year since I've started! SO MUCH EXCITEMENT ! CAN'T WAIT, CAN'T WAIT, CAN'T WAIT!~**_

Everyone: HEY!

BSL: okay we got to make this fast! I have like 10 little kids to go spend my weekend with -_- joy! Blackstar!

Blackstar: *jumps in front of everyone* I AM YOUR GOD BLACKSTAR!

BSL: catch! *tosses a paper to Blackstar and she then disappears* gotta go deal with the brats!

Blackstar: The set is from:** ValleyOfDeath**

**Maka- If you had to chose between going out with Kid or spending a day with Spirit, which would you chose?**

**Soul- What would you do if you walked in on a KidxMaka moment?**

**Stein- If you had to chose, would you disect Kid, Black*Star or Soul?**

**Kid- Liz and Patti are wearing something completely asymetrical, what do you do?**

**IMMA CRAZY!**

Maka: well there is no way in hell I would spend a day with my dad!

Soul: *smirks* take some pictures!

Maka: *Maka-chops Soul* shut up freak!

Stein: I'd like to dissect a reaper but I won't. (KID THE ANSWER IS KID!)

Kid: ... *backs up away from Stein turns to Liz and Patty who are actually each wearing their hats turned to the left, Kid then backs away from them getting trapped in a corner, also trying to avoid Maka* NO FIX YOUR FREAKING HATS GOD DAMMIT!

Liz: ...

Patty: *laughing uncontrollably*

Everyone: Craziness is fun! have you not noticed the chocolate rain and guy that drinks cups and not milk?! HE'S A FREAK!


	201. Chapter 184

_**CHAPTER 184!**_

Everyone: HELLO!

BSL: okay so STEIN GET YOUR ASS READING!

Stein: what?!

BSL: *glares at Stein and throws a paper at him*

Stein: *the paper smacks him in the face and he takes it and reads from it and sighs* fine! the first set is from: **MinaBlahBlahAnimeFan**

**Aww haha I have some truths and dares**

**Maka : Do you like purple penguins**

**Soul: Who do you love Liz or Maka pick one already**

**Kid: you know you have a cow lick on the right side of your head**

**Patti: Spirit killed a Giraffe once go get him**

Maka: um sure I guess!

Soul: ...what the hell?!

Maka and Liz: *glaring at Soul*

Soul: ... (Liz... Maka's to flat chested)

Kid: AH NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! *fixing his hair so it's perfect*

BSL: (that's not really going to change anything!)

Patty: *laughing like crazy* as long as he snapped the neck first! or I can snap it's neck still! Can I!?

Liz: Patty no!

Patty: okay sis!


	202. PERFORMANCE!

~OMD sorry about no chapter today but OMD I HAVE A PERFORMANCE AT A HOCKEY GAME! it's my friends first performance and she's going to nail it! I just know she will! I am so proud of her she's come a long way since the beginning of this year! and she's been learning how to play the bells and I have been teaching her how to play the cymbals and we'll be playing the cymbals at the hockey game and WE WILL ROCK! we've studied 12 songs in THREE WEEKS! WE NAILED THEM ALL! I will tell you how it went next update! T-T the game doesn't start until 4 but I have to be there really early! gur! and I was also up until about 2am XD and well I really didn't have time to type a chapter today but I promise you I will have one for you guys tomorrow! I am so freaking hyper right now! and more kill crazy then ever! so watch out or I might be at your front door with my drumsticks tomorrow! XD just kidding don't worry I only stalk my friends that live close I'm to lazy to walk around the world trying to find you people! hehe! well I'm off to practice then the school then the long bus ride to the hockey game then more practice then the stands! GO PIRATES!~


	203. Chapter 185

_**CHAPTER 185!**_

_**~OMD we lost but I was on the jumbo screen THREE TIMES and my friend did amazing for her first time! and I may or may not have made a kid bleed by clawing him! ON WITH THE STORY!~  
**_

Everyone: HEYA!

BSL: okay so Tsubaki?!

Tsubaki: okay *smiling* the set is from: **Ashura's Daughter**

**Crystal: *Laughing with a razor in hand***

**1. Kid- *Shaves off half of his hair***

**2. Stein- *Hits over the head, knocking him out, and drags him off to dissect him***

**Discord: Haha!**

**3. All- *Chaos continues***

Kid: NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! *running around in circles, blood comes from his mouth and he passes out* X_X

Stein: X_X *out cold*

Sage: I wanna help! *runs after Crystal*

Everyone: *still running around as if it doesn't even phase them* -_- really?! it's not annoying anymore! it's just stupid! *sighs* bye.


	204. I'm sorry guys!

_**~OMD I'm so sorry but this weeks given me a headache with the strange days and we went outside and -_- let's just say I'm freakishly tired and I have NEVER gone to sleep this early but I'm going to sleep at 7 PEACE!~**_


	205. Chapter 186

_**CHAPTER 186!**_

Everyone: HIYA!

BSL: sorry about no chapter yesterday the week of school this week is so strange! we have a half day today no full day tomorrow and no school Friday! make any sense?! no I think not! but That's me! *smiles brightly* okay MEDUSA! Read!

Medusa: -_- no!

BSL: *chucks a drumstick at Medusa* forget her! Maka just take over for her please!

Maka: *sighs* okay! the set is from a guest named:** Le guest**

**Soul, Black*Star, Kid- Watch Lazy Town - Cooking By The Book. You'll thank me later**

**All of the girls- If I were to drug all of the boys, what would you do to them? ( Payback's a b****)**

**Black*Star- Kid is a god, you are not, you will never be, get over it.**

**Soul and Maka- I have been reading so many Fan made stories about you two. But they are fan made drawings so I see a lot of things. Maybe make them become real?**

**Kid- YOU HAVE THREE LINES YOU UNSYMMETRICAL BEAUTIFUL BOY!"**

**Liz and Patty- comfort him.**

Soul, Blackstar, and Kid: ... okay then? *sits down to watch it*

Kid: -_- you've got to be kidding me!

Soul: -_- so uncool!

The girls: *smirks come across their faces*

The guys: *backs up away from them*

Tsubaki: um... I don't think that's a good idea... *looks over at Blair*

Blair: *smiles*

Maka: I wo-

Blackstar: WHAT HELL WITH YOU I WILL SURPASS THE GODS!

BSL: surpassed two but there are more! helped defeat Ashura *turns to Ashura glaring at him* a task Lord Death couldn't even perform! there for surpassed him!

Kara-Sama: *stands tall* I'm still here!

BSL: shut up!

Kara-Sama: well then!

Maka and Soul: WHAT NO!

Everyone else: aw come on!

Maka and Soul: *blushing a bright red* NO!

Everyone else: *pouts*

Kid: T-T *sits in the corner sobbing* I'm reaper scum even my twin is has more symmetry then me!

DTS: -_- way to go!

Liz: you caused this you take care of it!

Patty: *walks over to Kid and pats his back* it's okay! okay Kid?!

Liz: *sighs and walks over to Kid and Patty and starts to talk to Kid*

Everyone: um bye?!


	206. Chapter 187

_**CHAPTER 187 ~okay sorry guys but there is going to be two days next week that I will not be able to write a chapter! T-T I'm sorry! it makes me sad to know that I can't upload a chapter but I am going to be having a birthday soon! I can't wait! but one thing I have to deal with is my 7 annoying nephews and about 50 other people! let's just say it's a special day for me and my family is coming from around the state and my poor dad has to cook for the 50 something people! XD this should be funny! about damn time for my birthday to come! I feel so young compared to the others in my grade! well let's start shall we?!~**_

Everyone: HEY!

BSL: yo! okay vacation starts today THANK FREAKING GOD! okay Justin! *taps Justin's shoulder*

Justin: *takes out a single earphone* the set for today is from: **Omega02x**

**? : Hello there. Now, I am rather sorry that we have not been here in a while, but we've been busy, really. And only now did my imagination come back to life. So now, here are the questions and dares.**

**To Maka - Have you ever tried hitting someone with a 3 kilo dictionary as wide as your head?**

**To Soul - There have been a lot of photos getting out... What the hell is going on between you and Maka?**

**To Lord Death - Do you prefer the Shinigami from Bleach or from Kuroshitsuji?**

**To Death The Kid - Try looking up 'Hikaru and Kaoru'. You'll love them.**

**To BSL - RWBY Black is out, and it's pretty damn awesome. And my dare for you is to watch all RWBY trailers out so far.**

**To Black Star - Answer this truthfully. Do you view White Star as a father figure, or as a path to avoid?**

**To Liz - The diamond planet is over 12 lightyears away, and it's hotter than hell...**

**To Patti - Someone started a colony of giraffes.**

**To Justin - What would you do if I said you weren't the only one who viewed Lord Death as a god?**

**To Giriko - Fullmetal Alchemist.**

**? : Bye. *Disappears***

Maka: nope! now I have! *smirks*

Everyone else: *backs up away from Maka*

Soul: ...

Maka and Soul: *turning bright red*

Everyone else: *smirks* KNEW IT!

Lord Death: well I guess *looking at two random photos of the two shinigami* I guess from Bleach

Kid: -_- *turns to Liz and Patty* WHY CAN'T YOU BE LIKE THEM! -_-

BSL: I think it's time we bring them in! *smirks*

DTS: Miya, Maiko!

*a girl with bright green hair is about Patty's height she wears a dress that is half black and half white holding a white rose, a girl with darker green hair walks in about Liz's height she wears a dress just like the other girls but the side that is black is white and the side that was white is black and holds a black rose*

The oldest: I am Maiko! and this is my sister Miya!

Miya: HIYA! *laughs*

Kid: T-T they're more symmetrical they you two are! *points to Liz and Patty*

Miya and Patty: *laughing*

BSL: I'm working on it! vacation just started so I have time now! thank god! but I also have to work on my cosplay outfit for Portcon! so maybe later! but I will watch them!

Blackstar: I am glade that bastard is dead! he's a path to avoid! I take my path and nobody else will follow it!

Liz: *squeals* DIAMONDS! *jumping up and down*

Everyone else: *Sweat-drops*

Patty: REALLY! WHERE?!

Everyone else: moving on!

Justin: *takes out the other ear bud* well it's not like he's not a god! he is a god! and everyone knows that he is!

Giriko: shut it priest! and what about "Fullmetal Alchemist?"

Everyone: ... well um... bye?!


	207. Chapter 188

_**CHAPTER 188!**_

Everyone: HEYO!

BSL: okay so... GIRIKO GET YOU ASS OVER HERE AND READ! or I will send a more powerful chainsaw to kill you! meet Alma and her miester Riku!

*a guy walks in with a sythe in hand* what?!

The sythe: what?!

Giriko: I thought you said a chainsaw!

The guy: now!

The sythe: got it!

*a chainsaw is heard*

The guy: *slashes at Giriko*

Giriko: Gah! what the?!

The guy: *holds out the sythe and a chainsaw is seen running around the blade of the sythe* say hello to my partner Alma she's a chainsaw sythe!

Alma: *transforms into human form* and my miester Riku!

Riku and Alma: *bows* nice to meet you!

BSL: Alma wanna read?

Alma: sure! this set is from: **MysticPerv**

**Ok so first I wanna say this.**

**Dear Soul,**

**YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO AMAZING! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH! TEAM SOUL EATER EVANS FOREVA! AGH YOU LOOK SOOOOOOOO CUTE AGH CAN'T GET OVER YOUR CUTENESS -nosebleed-**

**Anyways,**

**Deaththekid: have you ever meet your mom?**

**Blackstar: can I have your autograph**

**Maka: can you teach me your "Maka chop"**

**Soul: WHY ARE YOU SOOOOOOOO COOL?!**

BSL: first of all wow what a username!

Soul: ... um... cool...

Kid: no I haven't!

Kara-Sama and DTS: neither have we!

DTS: I don't care if I have or not!

Blackstar: *stands proudly* HELL YEAH! *signs his signature on MP's forehead*

Maka: but that's my thing! um... I guess I could show you! *smiles and pulls out a book out of nowhere and smacks Spirit with the binding of the book* just hit them with all you have!

Soul: ... *shrugs*

Everyone: Well BYE!


	208. Chapter 189

_**CHAPTER 189!**_

Everyone: hello!

BSL: yo peoples! okay so Kilik!

Kilik: I know! this set is from: **Ashura's Daughter**

**AD: *Now has a cat tail and cat ears* Nyan!**

**Crystal: *Laughing***

**Discord: *Bored and falls asleep***

**Layla: *Giggles***

**1. *Drags a random boy off***

**Maddy: Hm...**

**2. Lord Death- Honestly, what do you think of me?**

**Dante: *Asleep***

**Crystal: *Crazy laugh***

**3. Stein- HAHAHAHAHAHA! HAVE FUN?**

**AD: NYAN!**

**4. *Hisses at Kid, who is standing on her tail***

**Everyone except AD: Hm...well, I guess bye!**

**AD: Nyan! *Smiles***

Everyone: so now she's a cat?!

*nobody even notices that Kilik isn't in the room anymore*

Lord Death: you're a lot better then DTS, Maddy!

DTS: -_- well then!

Stein: -_- no not at all! it's my job to dissect things! T-T *sobbing in the corner*

Kid: sorry! *Steps off of AD's tail*

BSL: it's time to say hi!

*a little golden kitten runs in and runs up to AD*

The kitten: Hiya!

BSL: everyone say hello to Kilala!

Kilala: *a puff of smoke surrounds her and she disappears and where she was is a little girl no older then four with a golden dress on*

The little girl: call me Kila! not Kilala!

Everyone: awww!

Kilala: *smiles* bye bye! *waves 'goodbye'*


	209. Chapter 190

_**CHAPTER 190!**_

Everyone: HEYA!

BSL: Kilala

Kilala: yay! I get to read! the set is from:** ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**Blue*star:*running away laughing*YOU CAN'T CATCH ME YOU CAN'T CATCH ME NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH NAH**

**Joe:*lays ruby down***

**Emma:okay but blue*star *smiles shyly*does really love the fact that her brother is happy it makes her happy**

**Ryan:*puts down Romance Manga*ZETA GET YOUR A** OVER HERE**

**Blade:*stops walks over to Xbox and starts playing Mass Effect***

**Allen:*sighs*Hey Lord death do you know anyone from a different anime then yours**

**ILSEK:*looks sad but then smiles*Then I will make a story of you dating kid because he was very embarssed to confess to you and you didn't want to let him down then secretly started dating maka behind kids back and Blair behind maka and kids back *starts writing***

**Jonna:0.0" WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU**

**ILSEK:*Gasps*Your right I will make sure and add stien dating Maka behind marias and Medusas back and black*star will date lord death behind Tsubakis and kids back**

**Momo:Haha you forgot liz and patty**

**ILSEK:OMD YOUR RIGHT LIZ STARTS DATING KID BEHIND BLACK*STARS BACK AND PATTY WILL DATE KID BEHIND CRONAS BACK**

**Momo:How come liz and patty and stein are the only straight people?**

**ILSEK:stein will date spirit liz will date tsubaki spirit will date tsubaki and crona is a girl! AND WILL DATE SOUL BEHIND PATTYS BACK*Laughing like a crazed manic and smiling***

**KayKay:Bye bye**

Blackstar: *chases Blue*star* GET BACK HERE!

BSL: *laughs*

Zeta: *laughing like a manic she appears with a caf-pow in hand and sips it* what?! *snickers*

Everyone: (should have known she would do that!)

Lord Death: well some others yes!

*a guy appears*

The guy: I AM-

BSL: NO! *waves her hand and the guy disappears and BSL frowns* I'm sad I had to do that! but I don't feel like someone trying to kill him!

Everyone else: wha?!

BSL: nothin! (Lie) what ever! let's continue the questions!

Everyone: O_O what the hell is wrong with her?! I don't think so never will that ever happen! *everyone involved charges at ILSEK* GET OVER HERE!


	210. Chapter 191

**_CHAPTER 191!_**

Everyone: HEY the set is from:** ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**ILSEK:*Fangirl sueal*GERMANY SAID I LOVE YOU TO ITALY IN GERMAN / Oh and my story I decide on is almost ready to be posted muhahaha**

**Blue*star:*turns around and gives Black*star the sad eyes*Are you mad at me big bwother**

**Emma:*Siting in the corner depressed***

**Kate:Em its okay**

**Emma:NO ITS NOT WHY AM I ALWAYS THE ODD ONE OUT *Runs out crying***

**Nate:What's her deal**

**Kate:None of your business *runs after Emma***

**Allen:ILSEK your not really gonna post that are you**

**ILSEK:H*ll yeah I am!**

**Ryan:I was not really reading that romance manga you knoe that right**

**Jonna:Yes you were you also have 3 closets full of romance manga**

**Joe:*starts laughing the he and ryan make a mess in a huge fight***

**Ruby:*wakes up sees the mess and starts cleaning AGAIN***

**Momo:Stein want me to dissect the jerks that did that to you?**

**KayKay:Well bye we are goig to find Emma *leaves***

Blackstar: I'm not mad *smirks*

Sakura: *looks over at Emma* E...Emma? *runs after Emma* wait.

Dahy: wait Sakura! *runs after her*

Everyone else: *glares at ILSEK* damn you!

Zeta: *smirks* I'm not stupid!

Garnett: -_- *sighs* Ruby really?!

Stein: *laughs* don't worry Momo! *pats her head*

Everyone: well um bye!


	211. Reviews

_**REVIEWS!**_

Everyone: heya!

BSL: okay we're taking just random reviews! *smiles* yay!

from:** TwilighttheWolf**

***cough* weirdo *cough* Scythe: Shut up...**

**Sincerely,**

***.:Twilight the Wolf:.***

BSL: aw thanks! I know I'm a weirdo! *smiles crazily*

from:** MinaBlahBlahAnimeFan**

**Haha please continue**

**Hahaha**

**Go pirates!**

**Haha thanks for picking me!**

**Hahahaaaa! Please *huffing from laughing* update soon!**

BSL: no way will I ever stop this story! no problem and thanks I will!


	212. Chapter 192

_**CHAPTER 192!**_

Everyone: hey!

*a girl with red almost pink hair walks in she wears a red and white sailor suit her hair is in pigtails, she falls on her face*

Everyone: she okay?

The girl: I...I'm fine!

BSL: everyone say hi to Fumiko!

Fumiko: hello!

BSL: *hands Fumiko a book*

Fumiko: *places her hand on the page and looks up at the others* this set is from:** ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**ILSEK:By the way that story is all finishe-OMD ITS RUSSIA *Watches tv***

**Emma:*comes back upset***

**Kate:do you want me to tell them**

**Emma:*nods silently***

**Kate:Guys Emma is Bi**

**Emma:I was always beat up for it to a-and dad beat me for it only mom loved me and now shes gone an*breaks down crying***

**Ruby:*stops cleaning and goes to Emma***

**Momo:Okay but Stein if you ever need someone dead just tell me *goes to Emma***

**Nate, Joe, Allen, Ryan:*blinking in shock***

**Blade:*turns off mass effect 3 without saving and goes to Emma***

**KayKay:Emma*hugs*We still love you**

**Jonna:*nods but doesn't go near Emma to comfort her***

**Blue*star:*hugs black*star then goes to Emma*Em please don't cry *tears up***

**ILSEK:I won't post that story if you say please *smirks evily and then leaves humming the Hetalia theme song***

**Sorry if this is rushed being draged out of the house to stay at my grandmas for two days and the internet there sucks!**

Everyone: ... don't worry Emma! it's fine!

Sakura: *runs up to Emma* i...if anyone h...hurts you t...tell me. o...okay? d...don't cry E...Emma

Stein: deal Momo!

Sakura: *still sitting down talking to Emma* d...don't worry! w...we all have s...something d...different about o...ourselves... l...like my hair a...and voice... j...just because w...we're different d...doesn't mean a...anyone should h...hate us!

Laila: *smiles* true!

Fumiko: I know what you mean! I have problems like that too! (oh shit!)

Everyone: well we'll take care of this and help Emma! bye for now!

~don't worry! can't wait for a review when you get back!~

CHAPTER 191!

Everyone: hey!

*a girl with red almost pink hair walks in she wears a red and white sailor suit her hair is in pigtails, she falls on her face*

Everyone: she okay?

The girl: I...I'm fine!

BSL: everyone say hi to Fumiko!

Fumiko: hello!

BSL: *hands Fumiko a book*

Fumiko: *places her hand on the page and looks up at the others* this set is from: ILOVESOULEATERKID

ILSEK:By the way that story is all finishe-OMD ITS RUSSIA *Watches tv*

Emma:*comes back upset*

Kate:do you want me to tell them

Emma:*nods silently*

Kate:Guys Emma is Bi

Emma:I was always beat up for it to a-and dad beat me for it only mom loved me and now shes gone an*breaks down crying*

Ruby:*stops cleaning and goes to Emma*

Momo:Okay but Stein if you ever need someone dead just tell me *goes to Emma*

Nate, Joe, Allen, Ryan:*blinking in shock*

Blade:*turns off mass effect 3 without saving and goes to Emma*

KayKay:Emma*hugs*We still love you

Jonna:*nods but doesn't go near Emma to comfort her*

Blue*star:*hugs black*star then goes to Emma*Em please don't cry *tears up*

ILSEK:I won't post that story if you say please *smirks evily and then leaves humming the Hetalia theme song*

Sorry if this is rushed being draged out of the house to stay at my grandmas for two days and the internet there sucks!

Everyone: ... don't worry Emma! it's fine!

Sakura: *runs up to Emma* i...if anyone h...hurts you t...tell me. o...okay? d...don't cry E...Emma

Stein: deal Momo!

Sakura: *still sitting down talking to Emma* d...don't worry! w...we all have s...something d...different about o...ourselves... l...like my hair a...and voice... j...just because w...we're different d...doesn't mean a...anyone should h...hate us!

Laila: *smiles* true!

Fumiko: I know what you mean! I have problems like that too! (oh shit!)

Everyone: PLEASE! well we'll take care of this and help Emma! bye for now!

~don't worry! can't wait for a review when you get back!~


	213. again sorry

_**~hey guys! I'm sorry I can't upload for the next 3 days! but I will at least upload something everyday okay?! well I'm off for the pre-party! yay! I have my three friend over and tomorrow I will have 50 something people over here! well bye!~**_


	214. PARTY!

_**~hey sorry no chapter today! I just had the best party of my life! I'm a teen now! I'm 13 now YAY! well sorry about no chapter today and no chapter tomorrow, tomorrow I have a lot of friends sleeping over again! oh god! XD oh well we get to torture the guys! tell you what we did tomorrow!~**_


	215. I'm really sorry!

_**~hey guys sorry again I have about 15 people still at my house! gah! it's crazy! XD well I'ma go before they take the laptop away from me! bye now!~**_


	216. Chapter 193

_**CHAPTER 193!**_

Everyone: HI!

BSL: okay! RAY!

Ray ~RaikouPuppy's OC~: *walks in* hello!

BSL: here! *hands Ray a paper*

Ray: this set is from a guest:** SoulFan**

**Sorry if any of the below questions have already been asked. I havn't had the chanse to read all the chapters just yet.**

**Soul**  
**We all know how cool and layed back you are man but don't you think its time you made your move and told Maka how you felt about her?**

**Spirit**  
**WOULD you let Soul date with Maka if he asked you for your blessing?**

**Maka and Soul**  
**if you two were datting would you even tell your Papa Maka? or hide it from him?**

**Death The Kid**  
**If you had to date one of your weapons would it be Liz or Patti? or would you take them both out?**

**Lord Death**  
**Do you even sleep in your cloak and mask?**

**BlackStar**  
**Do you have feelings for Tsubaki?**

**Sid**  
**Do you still sleep in a bed like the man you use to be? or do you sleep in your coffin now?**

**Carona**  
**Have you ever meet your father? if you havn't have you ever thought about looking for him?**

**Medusa**  
**Did you really fear the "Reaper chop" the most? wo those chops must realy be painful**

_**~don't worry about it okay?!~**_

Soul and Maka: WHAT?!

Maka: yeah right Soul doesn't have feelings for me!

Soul: *silent*

Everyone else: we all know you like her!

Soul: *roles his eyes* yeah right why would I want to date a fl- *gets knocked out by a Maka-chop*

Everyone but Maka and Soul: -_- really?! he just won't admit it!

Maka: he doesn't have feelings for me! come on guys! *sighs*

Everyone else: -_-

Spirit: no the answer is no!

Maka: hide it!

Spirit: T-T my Maka doesn't trust me!

Maka: damn right I don't!

Kid: ... um... I have a girlfriend... I'm not comfortable answering that!

Kara-Sama: don't mak-

Kid: both! that's if I had to!

Lord Death: yes I do!

Blackstar: I have a girl friend

BSL: *appears next to Blackstar smiling*

Sid: I sleep in my grave unlike when I was alive because when I was alive I slept in a bed!

Crona: n...no I didn't e...even think a...about f...finding him...

Medusa: yes. and they really are painful! *pouts in the cage she's stuck in*

Everyone: BYE!


	217. Chapter 194

_**CHAPTER 194!**_

Everyone: HEYA!

BSL: GINO

Gino _**~TheNecromancer0's OC~**_: this set is from:** RaikouPuppy**

**I have a few questions I would like to be answered.**

**1. Maka, do you have a special book you like to hit people with**

**2. Black*Star, wanna hang out sometime**

**3. Soul, have you ever written a song for Maka**

**4. Medusa, you were an idiot when you acted motherly to Crona**

**5. Crona, how does it feel being inside Asura**

**6. Stein, can you turn Maka into a Pikachu**

**7. Kid, have you ever seen food so symmetrical that you chose not to eat it and instead preserved it**

**8. Patti, here is a a super long necked girrafe**

Maka: well encyclopedia work pretty well!

Blackstar: you wish to hang with your god! GLADLY!

Everyone else: *sweat-drops*

Soul: yeah the first time I met her the song that I played then!

Maka: *blushing*

Everyone else: (it's so obvious come on you can tell! they're so oblivious to their own feelings! gur!)

Medusa: *smirks* that's the point I created this idiotic child to help fight not to cower and hide from everything!

Crona: T-T pass...

Stein: *smiles like a mad man* yes I could!

Maka: Maka-CHOP *smacks Stein on the head with an encyclopedia*

Kid: yes actually I have! *looks at the sky imagining what the food looked like*

Kara-Sama: Kid you realized you were question number seven right?!

Kid: T-T dammit that's not fair! *sits in the corner sobbing*

Kara-Sama: *giggles*

*a giraffe with a neck longer then most giraffes trots in*

Patty: *jumps on it's neck and jumps up and down trying to break it's neck in half* I'LL BREAK YOUR NECK!

Liz: *sighs* Patty don't hurt yourself that thing could be dangerous!

Patty: don't worry sis!

Everyone: o.o um... bye?!


	218. Reviews again!

_**REVIEWS!**_

_**~hey I'm having a bad day so I'm just going to do some reviews!~**_

Kara-Sama: this review is from *smiles brightly*:** ReapaChop**

**?: *materialises, looks like kid but other half of hair has Asura's bangs* Reapa sssendsss hisss apologiesss. I have but one quessstion... *looks at Kid and Asura* Did you missssss me Onee-chansss?**

**Reapa: Halfling, my new OC... *hugs Kara-Sama* I'M SO SORRY!**

**Rose: No questions, we just wanted to let you know we're not dead!**

**Anya: Speak for yourself *drags Kim off* IM GONNA MAKE YOO PRETTY!**

**Reapa: Back to good ol' me next time! BYE!**

Everyone: hey!

Kid and Ashura: uh... what?

Kara-Sama: *smiles and hugs Reapa* I missed you Reapa!

Kim: what?! why?! what's wrong with me as I am?!

Kara-Sama: this is from:** MinaBlahBlahAnimeFan**

**Happy Birth day!... Again!**

**XD soo funny!**

BSL: thanks.

Kara-Sama: this is from a guest: **MeXEruka**

**Yoshiman I seriously hate you now**

**If Yoshiman777 thinks he can get Eruka he has competition.**

Everyone: ...

Eruka: ... *blushing*

Kara-Sama: okay the next review is from: **Dour Dimensional**

**OMFG. 217 chapters. well done. Dedication.**

BSL: thanks I've tried to keep up with it it's a little hard since all the homework and band and chorus and lord only knows what else I do!

Everyone: Well BYE!


	219. Chapter 195

_**CHAPTER 195!**_

BSL: okay sorry guys! I just got so much freaking homework and I've been doing it all night it's almost 11 now! gur! so let's hurry this along okay!?

Kara-Sama: Marie!

Marie: I would love too! okay this set is from: **ValleyOfDeath**

**Dear Anyone Who Was Hit By Both, Which hurts worse, a Maka-chop or a Reaper-chop?**

Blackstar: Maka-chops hurt a hell of a lot more! -_-

Soul: yep! -_-

Maka: *smiles innocently*

Everyone: yeah Maka chops hurt a lot! well bye!


	220. Chapter 196

_**CHAPTER 196!**_

Everyone: YO!

BSL: okay so Blackstar!

Blackstar: *talks really fast* I AM YOUR GOD AND THIS SET IS FROM: **Omega02x**

**? : Next set of questions.**

**To Giriko - To be honest, I have no freaking idea.**

**To BSL - Any Neko OCs so far?**

**To Soul - Another picture got out. This one of a slight more... interesting nature.**

**To Maka - You may want to bring out your book. Because I think there's an angry Spirit trying to kill your boyfriend.**

**To Black Star - Let's see... Dares... How about... Try to beat Spore without hacking.**

**A.R. : *Appears* That's cruel, you know.**

**? : Why?**

**A.R. : Spore is an everlasting game. There IS no end.**

**? : ...So?**

**To Everyone - Does anyone hear feel like Weiss or Blake? Or Ruby?**

**To Justin and BSL - Try listening to "From Shadows". (Also known as the song from Black Trailer)**

**To Liz - Good luck. It'll take more than 100 years to get there, and you'd burn to death trying to mine the diamonds.**

**To Kid - You're really amusing when you're having a symmetry rant. For example, did you know that your father isn't symmetrical?**

**To Lord Death - There are 36 Starcasters, and well... They've been convinced that the world is out to get them... So, they've gone rogue, and are rumored to be headed this way...**

**? : Bye. *Disappears***

**A.R. : P.S. - They don't remember any of you. *Disappears***

Giriko: dumbass!

BSL: yep! two! Kila!

Kilala: *runs in, in her cat form* nyan!

BSL: and Sparia! _**~lol yeah I know! Pretty Little Liars reference ! my friends idea! she wanted me to create an OC named after Spencer and Aria! so I did! and she created an OC Aria that is now mine to control! XD new OC's!~**_

*a girl walks in*

BSL: say hi Sparia!

Sparia: hiya!

Blair: *walks over to Sparia* hm... you missy need some make up! *grabs Sparia's wrist and pulls her off*

Sparia: no, no, no, no, no! PLEASE HELP ME!

Soul: ... (damn these pictures!)

Spirit: WHAT!? *glares at Soul*

Maka: first of all Maka-CHOP *smacks Spirit on the head with a book* second of all he's not my boyfriend we're just partners! I don't know where these people are getting these pictures but he's not my boyfriend and never will be!

Soul: *stands there silently*

Everyone but Maka and Soul: (that's got to sting!)

Blackstar: *already playing Spore* give me a minute!

BSL: wait... KYATTO YOU IDIOT YOU LIED TO ME!

KK: o.o oops! *runs off*

BSL: -_-

~okay sorry I have no idea who the hell Weiss, Blake and Ruby are so I have to skip that question!~

BSL and Justin: *turns on the song on their Ipods*

BSL: EPIC!

Justin: *still listening to the song*

Liz: T-T but I want diamonds! *sitting in the corner sobbing muttering*

Kid: YES I KNOW MY FATHER IS A-SYMMETRICAL! *sits in the corner* I was trying to not complain it's hard!

Lord Death: well then... okay...

BSL: nice job! what you mess up on this time?! let's see that's the *thinks* third or fourth time that's happened! *sighs* you guy's are idiots!

Everyone else: BYE!


	221. Chapter 197

_**CHAPTER 197!**_

Everyone: HIYO!

BSL: ASHURA!

Ashura: gur! -_- this chapter is from: **ReapaChop**

**Reapa: Helloooooooo!**

**Rose: Reapa... shoosh.**

**Anya: *drags Kim in wearing a Lolita dress***

**BSL - Hows things? From Reapa**

**Kara-Sama - *kiss* From Reapa**

**Asura and Kid - I'm your brother you moronsssssss. From Halfling**

**Everyone - PewDiePie is a duck. Discuss.**

**Everyone - *pulls out a chocolate bar* Agree to demands OR I FEED KATANA! From DR**

**DR: MUHUHUHHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUAAAAAAAAA I WANT MYSTI'S SOUL!**

Kim: *smiles* it's strange but it's kind of cute I like it! *smiles*

Everyone else: ...

BSL: things are... boring! *sighs* nothing but music and role playing can keep me entertained lately! but I'm going to a baseball game so *sarcastic* yay! T-T I hate baseball! but my nephews are playing so I'll live through it because I have to the only sucky part about it is I have to get up at nine to go! it's so hard getting up in the morning! I usually wait until about noon to get up! anyways next question!

Kara-Sama: *kisses him back*

DTS: there something I'm missing? *turns to Kid*

Kid: *silent*

DTS: -_- *sighs* what ever! my twin is just annoying!

BSL: PEWDIEPIE IS AWESOME! I even got my nephew and cousin watching it! hehe!

Katana: I don't want a candy bar! *sticks her tongue out at DR then runs and hugs Mysti*

Mysti: *hugs Katana and smiles*

Katana: I'd never take chocolate over Mysti! she's my miester! I won't let you hurt her! *hugs Mysti tightly*

Everyone: awww...


	222. Chapter 198

_**CHAPTER 198!**_

Everyone: HAI!

BSL: okay

*a girl walks in*

The girl: hey!

BSL: heya!

The girl: I'm Emily!

BSL: Emily is over my house for the weekend! hiding! and she's reading our questions!

Emily: this set is from: **OneHellOfAKitsune**

**HAI! I've got writer's block right now, but I'm here on FF anyways. :/**

**ANYWHO! Here are my questions-**

**1) Maka-When'd you start chopping people's heads with books?**

**2) Soul- Why are your teeth pointy? Don't say because they are, that's a crap answer.**

**3) Marie- Is your hair part normally all zig-zaggy or do you just brush it to be that way?**

**4) Sid- Why'd you turn blue when you got all zombie-fied? Corpses are not supposed to turn blue, and Stein can answer that if you can't.**

**5) Lord Death- Why're you all spiky? Don't take it wrong, it's pretty cool-looking, but why is that?**

**6) Stein- How'd you get the screw through your head? Wouldn't you kinda... die?**

**7) All of you- Have you watched Sergeant Frog before? I demand that you do, and pay close attention to Keroro's and Kululu/Kururu's voices if you watch the English dubbed version.**

Everyone: cool!

Maka: hm... when I found out papa was cheating on my my mom..

Soul: because they are! no it's because I sharpened them!

Marie: I just brush it like that most of the time!

Sid: I don't know! when I was alive I didn't have blue skin!

Stein: an affect from the transformation working that out still!

Lord Death: That's just us reapers!

Kara-Sama: yeah there's no way I'm wearing something like that!

Stein: an experiment and no not really it controls my brain.

Everyone: *watches a little*

BSL: OMD Chuck Huber voice acts as two crazy people! XD Kululu and Stein! haha! but Stein is mad and Kululu is just insane! *Shrugs* almost the same thing! Tamama and Dororo for the win! I love those guys! they're awesome! I took a quiz and got Dororo but how the hell do I always get forgotten?! I'm to loud to be forgotten! hehe! and Todd Haberkorn voice acts as Kid and Keroro!

Kid: ... I'm nothing like him!

BSL: XD well BYE!

Everyone: BYE!

Emily: PEACE! *holds up a peace sign*


	223. Chapter 199

CHAPTER 199!

~okay! I feel as if I sprained my wrist but I will type this chapter! so lets get started!~

Everyone: Nygus's turn!

Nygus: the set is from a guest named: **SoulFan**

**Thanks for picking my review .**

**To Maka Okay then Maka would you atlest admit you have feelings for soul?**

**To Maka (again) when... opps I mean if you and soul became a boyfriend girlgfriend do you think your mama would aprove of him as a boyfriend**

**To Spirit What hurts more a Reaper chop or a Maka chop?(asking you since I think your the only one to get hit with borth)**

**To the Demon sword(sorry forgot spelling of your name) Can you only pop out of caronas back if so why?**

**To Everyone minus Maka/Soul have you guys ever thought of setting Maka and Soul up for a date with each other?**

**To Liz Why do ghost scare you so much?**

**To Patti(Sp?) What if anything scares you?**

**To the staff of the DWMA Any of you guys thought of getting rid of that Excalibur book?**

BSL: no problem!

Maka: *mutters something*

Everyone else: hm?

Maka: ... n...nothing!

Soul: *smirks* I knew it!

Maka: O/O

Everyone: aw come on Maka!

Spirit: *hiding behind a door with a blade coming from his arm*

Maka: *sighs* fine! I admit it! I do like Soul!

Spirit: *his jaw drops and more blades come from his arms and he growls and breaks down the door jumping on top of Soul* you damn octopus head!

Soul: -_-' *sweat-drops*

Maka: Maka-CHOP! *smashes a book on Spirit's head*

Soul: *pushes Spirit off of him and stands up brushing himself off he walks over to Maka and kisses her*

Maka: O/O

Everyone else: *cheering* FINALLY!

Maka: um... yeah I guess she would be okay with it! well I hope!

Spirit: *out cold*

Everyone else: next!

Ragnarok: that bitch over there! *motions to Medusa who is in a cage*

Medusa: it's witch not a bitch! *glares at Ragnarok*

Ragnarok: no I meant what I said! *disappears into Crona's back*

Medusa: *pissed off*

Everyone but Maka, Soul and Spirit: yes but they didn't fall for it!

Maka and Soul: *ignoring them and talking*

Everyone else: *smiles*

Liz: WHY WOULDN'T THEY!?

Zeta, Azure, and Akimi: well then! *crosses their arms and fades away*

Liz: *screams* GHOSTS! *runs off screaming*

Patty: *thinking* I don't know what scares me I guess nothing!

Sid: well I'm not the kind of man I was when I was alive but I really do think that's a good idea!

Nygus: well the students should learn about Excalibur too

Lord Death: well we do need the book for people that might be able to withstand Excalibur!

Everyone: YEAH RIGHT!

Lord Death: good point!

Excalibur: FOOL I'm ba-

Everyone else: *runs off screaming*


	224. Chapter 200 finally! yay!

_**CHAPTER 200!**_

_**~OMD OMD OMD CHAPTER 200 YAY! 200 chapters later and I'm still going! OH YEAH! well T-T I just got back from the doctors and I have a freaking horrible cold! life hates me! damn this cold I almost died earlier! stupid asthma! well let's start the questions!~**_

Everyone: okay!

BSL: Katana!

Katana: YAY! this set is from: **ReapaChop**

**DR: Well... shit. *walks off depressed***

**Reapa: Aww Katana *o***

**Rose: Stein, how DID you get the bolt through your head? An accident or an experiment?**

**Halfling: *madness everywhere* feel the Madnessssssssssss.**

**Fender: *whacks his head* shuddup DTN.**

**Halfling: TTTT**

**Anya: YOU LIKE IT? *drags every girl off including BSL* NOW YOU'LL ALL BE PRETTY!**

**Reapa: Muhahahahahahahaha good luck.**

Katana: *smiles*

Stein: an experiment gone wrong!

BSL: YOU'RE GOING TO DIE I SWEAR TO GOD!

Kara-Sama: not the hat not the hat not the hat! PLEASE NOT THE HAT!

Maka: UN HAND ME!

Tsubaki: um...

Liz: MAKE UP! YAY!

Patty: *laughing*

Jackie: *doesn't say anything just allows herself to be dragged off*

The rest of the girls: I HATE YOU!

The guys: um... bye?


	225. Chapter 201

CHAPTER 201!

Everyone: HEY!

BSL: yo! okay well um... Akimi!

Akimi: o...okay... this set i...is from: RaikouPuppy

Ray: Black Star get off my head I'm not a stool!

BlackStar: But you're the perfect height. Plus now it makes me taller than everyone!

Ray: But I'm shorter than you...

BlackStar: That makes you easy to climb on.

Ray: *Grabs the bottom of BlackStar's shoe and send electricity through his body, knocking him out and off Ray's head*

Ray: Finally he got off my head. Now here are some questions from my creator

1. BlackStar you aren't a god at all only a god could stop that attack Ray did.

2. Maka can you use Maka Chop on Black Star? *gives her the Ultimate Unencyclopedia Dramatica and Real Life Concrete Edition*

3. Who wants to be my Meister (Better not be BlackStar)

4. Who here has an Xbox360?

5. Crona here is a cupcake

6. Soul have you ever pretended to be a shark in a pool and tried to scare people?

7. Tsubaki tell Black Star that he is a failure

8. *Hands Kid the most symmetrical painting in the universe*

Ray: Ok that's all he wanted to ask. Except to give Black Star this bottle thing. 0_0 This thing would make anyone a god, if they could find Salts of course.

BlackStar: Did you say God?

Ray: *Runs off as fast as he can. Of course, he trips over Hiro and the bottle goes flying at Crona.

BSL: *grabs Ray's wrist and flips him over her shoulder and onto the floor causing an indent in the ground* DON'T! make me knock you out! in the state you're in I can knock you out in one hit to the head!

Blackstar: X_X

Tsubaki: *sweat-drops*

Maka: um... he's already unconscious!

Miesters: we have partners!

Akimi: ... um... I...I'm part miester I guess I can wield a weapon... I mean that's if you want...

Soul: I own a Xbox 360

Crona: t...thanks... *smiles slightly*

Soul: no I haven't ever pretended that!

Tsubaki: um... I don't think that's a good idea!

Kid: *takes one look at the painting and faints*

Hiro: that hurt! what the hell was that about!?

Crona: *shaking in fear*

~find out what happens next chapter!~


	226. Chapter 202

_**CHAPTER 202!**_

Everyone: hey!

BSL: hehe! I return!

Kara-Sama: I got away from Anya! anyways who's reading?

Garnett: I'll read today! this set is from: **Omega02x**

**? : *Tired***

**A.R. : Well, question time once again.**

**To Everyone - WTF if going on here?**

**To BSL - Your views on Angel Beats.**

**To Kara-Sama - Why are you lounging around doing nothing when there are at least... 100 kishin running around killing everything that moves except other kishin?**

**To Lord Death - What would you say if I said that... erm, your niece died?**

**? : Bye.**

Everyone: we have no idea! this place is insane!

BSL: IT'S EPIC! T-T but so sad! WHY NAOI WHY!?

Kara-Sama: I'm on it I'm on it! *disappears*

BSL: KILLING TIME! YAHOO! *disappears*

Lord Death: Alison *his hands grow and his voice goes to it's freaky self* who did it?!

Everyone else: ... we're um... going to have to wait for an answer on that... bye!


	227. Chapter 203

_**CHAPTER 203!**_

_**~okay guys this is going to be really short because I'm going to lay down soon because my freaking body is killing me! I went to the tide pools and well let's just say I lost my ninja skills! XD I kind of fell I don't know how many times! still not as many as my friend I at least didn't fall into the tide pool XD anyways I'm just going to make this chapter pretty short and I'm really sorry about all the just skipping reviews I've been really busy my school gives more homework to my grade and less to the grades above us! what the hell's wrong with my school?! why do we get tortured T-T anyways let's start!~**_

Everyone: HEY!

BSL: okay so... ARACHNE! you're reading!

Arachne: -_- no!

BSL: READ!

Arachne: no!

BSL: *throws an arrow at Arachne's cage*

Arachne: *speaks fast* this set is from: **wizard101**

**Hey Kid, what's up with you and symmetry?**

**from, Kennedy**

Arachne: *the arrow explodes killing her*

Kid: What's wrong with loving symmetry! symmetry keeps the world in balance symmetry is beautiful! there is nothing better then symmetry!

Everyone else: now you've got him started!

Kid: nothing is better then symmetry absolutely nothing! *hearts in his eyes* eight is the perfect example of symmetry! eight can be folded in half horizontally or vertically into two perfect shapes*

BSL: *sticks a piece of duck tape over his mouth* SHUT UP!

Everyone but Kid: BYE!


	228. Chapter 204

_**CHAPTER 204!**_

Everyone: HEY!

BSL: okay so... um... Crona!

Crona: o...okay... this set is from: **RaikouPuppy**

**I have a new set of questions for whatever chapter you put this in.**

**Crona: Uh-uh-uh-h-h what's t-t-t-this?**

**BlackStar: Whatever it is it's mine! *He furiously grabs it out of Crona's hands* Bucking Bronco? I've never heard of this. *Chugs the bottle anyways***

**Ray: 0.0 (** I'm dead)**

**BlackStar: AHHH MY HANDS! *His hands start to crack up and become bloody and feel like horses are stomping all over him. Then it stops* Wow, THAT MUST BE THE GOD POWERS ACTIVATING AHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Crona: * Shivering nervously***

**Maka: BLACKSTAR!**

**BlackStar: Oh hey Maka what is i-**

**Maka: AHH! * Maka is slammed into the wall then floats for a little bit, then falls**

**BlackStar: Hehehe! Ray you're next.**

**Ray: Here are some questions before I die!**

**1. Black Star I can get you more of these**

**2. Maka here is a new book and candy since you got hurt**

**3. Crona here is a teddy bear from Marie**

**4. Soul catch! *Throws a bottle called Undertow* (Makes it so you can pull people towards you unable to move so you can attack them)**

** if you promise not to kill me I can be your servant (bad idea)**

**6. Soul let's play Minecraft on Xbox and build the DWMA**

**7. Liz *Gives her a letter that says she can be in the Shine Bright Like a Diamond music video***

**8. Kid the DWMA is asymmetrical again cause of Black Star!**

Soul: *catches Maka as she falls*

Maka: *completely pissed off she jumps up obviously in pain* DAMMIT BLACKSTAR!

BSL: oh dear lord! -_-

?: I AM GOD!

BSL: SHIT! NOT NOW NAOI!

Blackstar: WHAT?!

Naoi: you heard me! I AM GOD!

Blackstar: *turns and glares at Naoi*

BSL: this is what I was afraid of! *sighs*

Blackstar: DIE! *starts attacking Naoi*

Naoi: *his eyes turn red* you will not attack!

Blackstar: *stops*

BSL: *sighs again and turns to Naoi* what do you see in Otonashi!?

Naoi: don't pick on my Otonashi!

BSL: *sweat-drops* what ever! let's answer the questions!

Blackstar: YEAH!

Naoi: still can't beat me!

Blackstar: *glares at Naoi*

Naoi: *glares at Blackstar and negative energy is seen between them*

BSL: *sweat-drops*

Naoi: *sighs*

BSL: *roles her eyes* you two done now?

Naoi: what ever!

Blackstar: NEVER I WILL DEFEAT YOU!

Naoi: -_- bring it on! *holding two pistols in his hands and shoots at Blackstar*

Blackstar: *charges at Naoi attacking him*

BSL: OH COME ON GUYS LET'S JUST ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTIONS!

Blackstar and Naoi: *stops fighting*

BSL: ANSWER THE DAMN QUESTIONS NOW GUYS!

Maka: thanks! *starts to read the book*

Crona: *smiles* t...thanks M...Ma...Marie...

Marie: *smiles* no problem!

Soul: *catches it* cool! *puts it in his pocket*

Blackstar: OH YEAH! fine you got a deal!

Soul: *shrugs* sounds cool to me! let's go! *walks off*

Liz: *Screeches louder then thought possible*

Everyone: *their ears begin to bleed* WHAT THE HELL?

Liz: *jumping around*

Kid: BLACKSTAR! *starts to attack Blackstar without any weapon*

Blackstar: WHAT THE HELL YOU THINKING KIDDO!?

Kid: *is sent flying backwards into a wall*

BSL: Naoi I think it's time for you to go before he starts to attack you too! take Sakura along with you!

Sakura: *walks over to Naoi*

Naoi: okay then! *turns to Sakura* stay away from my Otonashi*

Sakura: *nods*

Naoi and Sakura: *disappear*

Blackstar and Kid: *fighting*

Everyone else: bye!


	229. Chapter 205

_**CHAPTER 205!**_

Everyone: HEY!

Stein: I am reading this set it's from:** ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**ILSEK:I HATE HIM *Sobbing*I WISH HE WOULD GO DIE IN A SMALL COLD UNLOVING HOLE *Sobbing***

**Ruby:Her boyfriend was double dating her with her best friend**

**ILSEK:THEY BOTH CAN JUST DIE *Sobs***

**Momo:Hey stein wanna do some dissecting *Grabs Spirit***

**Blade:Okay here is a surprise I might like left for dead BETTER than mass effect *thinks*Nah *Plays mass effect***

**Joe:Can someone make me a sandwich**

**Emma:*Smiles*I have such good friends if you guys don't care if I am bi**

**Ryan:*Reading a romance manga*Okay you guys win**

**Allen:Hey Lord Death*hits him*I HAVE ALWAYS WANTED TO DO THAT**

**Blue*star:*Reading Black*stars diary***

**ILSEK:*sobbing*see you later*leaves***

BSL: *hugs ILSEK* do what I'd do! get your family to beat the crap out of the guy or you beat the crap out of the guy it's a way of taking out your anger! gotta love siblings! that'd be my sister! beating the crap out of random guys! speaking of that I have someone to visit *smirking* bye! *disappears*

Stein: sure! *walks off with Momo*

Everyone left: IT'S A MIRACLE! yep it was a miracle alright! didn't last long! *turns to Joe* no! -_-

Sakura: *smiles at Emma* i...it doesn't matter if y...you're bi o...or not.

Everyone else: yeah!

Zeta: *smirks* better watch out Ryan don't want to get the manga ruined! I've planned a prank for you!

Garnett: Allen... Zeta...

Zeta: *turns to Garnett*

Garnett: Janee's... dead...

Zeta: *tears form in her eyes* w...what?

Everyone: *silent*

Garnett: *depressed*

Lord Death: *doesn't do anything just stays silent*

Everyone: ...


	230. Chapter 206

_**CHAPTER 206!**_

Kid: well... BSL and them are all... gone for now... so we're the only ones here

BSL: *appears* no we're back.

*all the OC's appear* back...

Azure: *depressed* this set is from:** ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**Allen:*Fakes laugh*good one Garnett**

**Ruby:Allen*voice is soft like a mothers*its true I saw her*looks at Garnett then at Zeta then at Allen again*It was horrible**

**Joe:*Drops the sandwich he made as it explodes but no one notices*Woah allen dude**

**Emma:*Tears in her eyes*Allen*Hugs*Its okay**

**Blue*star:Yeah*depressed*Dude its fine (I gotta be strong for Emma)*wipes away tears and hugs Allen***

**ILSEK:*Comes back with a bloody baseball bat*okay he is gone that's what happenes when you double date me *Drops bat and forces everyone into a group hug*Shhhh we all miss her**

**Allen:*Getting upset*don't lie its not true**

**Momo:*comes out*Allen whats wrong**

**Allen:Dosent answer**

**Momo:Blade**

**Blade:*shakes head***

**Momo:Garnett:*pulls shirt*Whats wrong guys? Hey wheres Janee**

**Ruby:Momo...Sweetie**

**Momo:*tilts head*I don't get it *looks at Sage*Why is everyone so sad?**

**Ryan:Zeta *pats back*I am so sorry*gives romance manga*here destroy it if you want to *smiles sympathetically*Bye guys**

Garnett: *silent*

Sage: ... *doesn't reply*

Zeta: *places the manga back in Ryan's hands and disappears*

*random objects through out the room catch fire or explode*

Kid: gah! the symmetry!

Everyone: bye... *depressed well most of them*


	231. Comments! !

_**~okay sorry everyone! but I'm going to request that you PM me your questions now because I kind of lost track of the set's I've answered and the ones I haven't! gah! so confusing! well I guess it gets like that when you have 531 reviews to go through! XD okay so if you can please PM me your questions! thanks! oh! and maybe we can role play if you want! always in the mood to role play :D okay let's start the chapter!~**_

Everyone: hey!

Garnett: *still depressed*

Zeta: *nowhere in sight*

BSL: sadly we have to continue on with the questions... let's just read the comments! first is from: **XBladeshooterX**

**FINALLY!**

BSL: ... well then! okay! next is from: **MinaBlahBlahAnimeFan**

**Haha**

**Haha *gasps* need air*faints***

BSL: *smirks and walks over to Mina and starts drawing on her face* don't pass out! anyways next is fro- oh never mind that's it! well bye! *waves*

Everyone else: bye!


	232. Chapter 207

_**CHAPTER 207!**_

BSL: hey. okay so we have a bunch of my OC's missing Garnett, Laila, Ronit, Zeta, Azure, Akimi, Kara-Sama, and I'm going to head out to help... they've gone to help set up Janee's funeral... wonder how Garnett, Zeta, Ronit, and Laila are taking it! last time I saw them they were about to freaking kill themselves! Janee meant a lot to Ronit and Laila this must be hard on them... okay so... Eruka! you can read! well bye! *waves then disappears*

Eruka: this set is from: **Mangafreak109**

**Hey! I know I haven't been reviewing but you know why :/ anyway...:**

**Sara:*hand gestures***

**Dani:-_- use your freaking mind!**

**Sara:(oh yea sorry its a habit! I hate not being able to talk! Anyway, Maka, I ship you and Soul sooooooo much! And you and kid just a little, which do you prefer!?)**

**Dani:-_- your are going to be hit one day Sara**

**Sara:*sticks her tongue out at him***

**Luna:*laughs* classic Sara**

**Leo: but still a pain**

**Sara:*glares and throws a ninja star***

**Leo:*got hit in the head and fell down bleeding* x_x**

**Sara:*smiles innocently***

**Nico:*makes everything unsymmetrical and starts painting the number 3 everywhere* hehe**

**Dani:-_- immature people**

**Sara:*hand gestures***

**Dani: I am too mature!**

**Sara:-_- *hand gestures***

**Dani: I am not lying and I-**

**Sara:*hand gestures***

**Dani: ... -_- you little**

**Sara:*silent laugh***

**Everyone: bye!**

**_~been a while! nice to hear from you though!~_**

Maka, Soul, and Kid: O_O what?!

Maka: what do you think? *smiles*

Sakura: *waves to Sara*

*a girl about twelve with dark red hair runs in and hugs Dani tightly*

The girl: Dani! *smiles*

Kid: *freaking out and trying to keep up and fixing everything screaming his head off* DAMN YOU STOP THAT!

Everyone: who's the girl!?

The girl: I'm Cyzarine! *smiling and waves*

Everyone else: well hey! um... bye?!

Cyzarine: BYE!


	233. Chapter 208

_**CHAPTER 208!**_

Everyone: hey!

Cyzarine: okay BSL and them are still gone and well... I was told I'm reading!? so this set is from: **Ashura'sDaughter**

**Maddy: *Muttering something while in the corner and is giving of a MAJOR madness wavelength***

**Karma: *Hitting her head against the wall***

**AD: Apparently...Ashura is Lord Death's first son...yeah...Maddy and Karma, being originally related to both of them, are seriously messed up right now...**

**1. All- Karma is Ashura's daughter, and Lord Death's, uh, 'lover'...but now that means his 'lover' is his granddaughter**

**2. All- ...Maddy is somehow then Ashura's granddaughter...AND his sister now! Maddy is now Lord Death's daughter AND great granddaughter!**

**3. Lord Death and Ashura- WTF is wrong with you two, and how are you related, you are nothing alike!**

**4. All- Also, stay away from Maddy right now...serious madness wavelength people dieing painfully...**

***A little metal cat runs in with a 21 year-old girl***

**AD: Say hello to Mau and Craft!**

**Mau: *The metal cat* Hiya!**

**Craft: Uh, hi...Mau, you can't be out here. I have to try to return you to normal...before your whole family kills me.**

**Mau: *Sighs* Hold on!**

**5. Blair- *Throws catnip on her and gives her a ball of yarn***

**Maddy: *Chuckles* My turn...**

**6. Kara-Sama and Kid- So, that officially makes you related to three Kishin. Me, Karma, and Ashura.**

**7. All- Hmmm... *Several students vanish, as does Maddy***

**AD: O.O SOMEONE CATCH HER!**

**8. Black star and Soul- My friend is forcing my other friend to draw a yoai manga of you two.**

**Everyone: *Vanished***

Katana: *runs over to Karma and pulls her away from the wall* don't do that! *hugs her*

Everyone: O_O that's messed up!

DTS: I always knew there was something messed up about you! *glares at Lord Death then sits down*

Lord Death and Ashura: *silent*

Kilala: *runs in, in her cat form* Mau?! what happened?!

Blair: *transforms into a cat and chases the yarn*

Kara-Sama and Kid: ... hm...

Kara-Sama: O_O shit! Maddy! *runs off*

Kid: *sighs and follows*

DTS: I guess I'll help to! *runs off*

Everyone else: this can't be good!

Blackstar and Soul: O_O WHAT THE HELL!?

Everyone else: o.o bye!


	234. Chapter 209

_**CHAPTER 209!**_

Everyone: hey!

Blackstar: I AM YOUR GOD! I SHALL READ! this set iis from:** ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**ILSEK:This is my oc for a Hetalia story London or you can use her country name she is Texas**

**London:Howda**

**Blue*star:*reading Black*stars diary*Dear diary I met the cutest and best girl ever today she is my goddess her name is BSL.**

**Emma:*Reading in the corner quietly***

**Ruby:*Cleaning and pale white***

**Joe:Hey lord death Hey lord death Hey lord death Hey lord death Hey lord death Hey lord death Hey lord death Hey lord death Hey lord death Hey lord death Hey lord death Wazzup*smirks***

**London:*facepalms and picks up her phone the facepalms again*AGHHHH SHUT UP ALL OF YOU I CAN'T BE GONE 5 MINUTES CAN I!*Hangs up phone*I am so sorry but France and England are fighting AGAIN*walks out clearly p*ssed***

**Ryan:Zeta in swear on Lord deaths grave I wasn't reading that romance manga!**

**Momo:*comes out with blood on her hands*I just dissected a dead human body that I found in the streets *smiles*now to return the body *throws a big bag out the window*There :D**

**ILSEK:My two BFFS are still her I shall call them Ke and Ne cause they no have fanfiction**

**Ke:Guys help us settle this whice is worse Boston Bombing or 9/11**

**Ne:*Push Maka and Soul into a forced kiss*There now ADMIT YOU LIKE EACH OTHER LIKE THAT AND THEN WE CAN ALL GO ONE WITH OUR LIVES *Smiles***

**Momo:*ties spirit up with the blood still on her hands*Bye**

**ILSEK:Become one with mother russia da?^ J^**

**Ke:Bye*waves***

**Ne:Maka soul say it *waves***

Everyone: hello!

BSL: *turns to Blackstar* did you call me... "cute?" *seams pissed off*

Blackstar: *trying to get the diary away from Bluestar*

Kilala: *pulls on Ruby's arm and forces her to sit down then Kilala transforms into a cat and lays across Ruby's lap*

Lord Death: *reaper chops Joe*

Everyone: ...

Zeta: I don't care if you were or not! *walks off with her head down tears falling from her eyes but she doesn't allow anyone to see that she's crying*

Everyone but Stein and Sage: *looks at Momo* O_O

BSL: the 9/11 was worse considering a lot more people died.

Maka and Soul: *beat red and doesn't say anything*

Everyone else: *waiting*

Maka: *silent*

Soul: *smirks* fine then! I... love Maka

Everyone: *Stands there frozen*

Maka: * surprised*

Everyone else: FINALLY!


	235. Chapter 210

_**CHAPTER 210!**_

Everyone: hey!

BSL: Zeta, Garnett, Laila, and Ronit are going to be gone for a while they're taking Janee's death really badly I understand it's depressing so they'll be gone for a while...

Blair: Nyan! I'm reading it's from: **ValleyOfDeath**

***sits in the corner muttering***

**Damian: Ummh, why are you cross?**

***mutters* Oh, now you British.**

**Damian: T_T why are you mad?**

**She won't use my comments.**

**Damian: So? She can't just use yours. Your not the only one here.**

**Oh... right. I guess I was just being stupid. Sorry.**

**Damian: Well lets get started.**

**1. I'll be taking that. *grabs Soul's sweatband and runs for it***

**CREED!**

**Creed: I am a chimera from Fullmetal Alchemist. I don't belong in Soul Eater.**

**-_- just ask a question or something.**

**Creed:...fine**

**2. Excalibur. *bears fangs and claws* Time for you to die. *leaps at Excalibur and tears him apart***

**Well I have one more thing.**

**3. *throws a rock at everyone* REFLEX TEST!**

**~okay again! please send me questions through a PM because I keep missing sets and this way I can check them as I need! okay and if we already have a chat going open a new chat labeled something so I know its a review! okay?! thanks!~**

BSL: sorry! I must have missed your set! gah! I blame school! stupid social studies! over half the class is behind and he just moves on! five pieces of homework do in one day! have to read federalist papers 1, 6, and 13, answer about 20 questions, read chapter 3, 4, and 5, and fill out questions in a bio. we got! ALL IN TWO DAYS! NOT COUNTING THE REST OF MY HOMEWORK! T-T I have to write a poem! hey Crona can I borrow yours I feel like making some people cry!

Crona: um...

BSL: just kidding! but I do have to write a poem! why's poetry so hard!?

Maka: poetry is fun!

BSL: NO IT'S NOT!

Maka: ...

BSL: on with the questions!

Soul: hey not cool! *chases Damian*

Everyone else: nice to meet you Creed!

Excalibur: FOOL you can't kill m- *screams*

Everyone: THANK GOD!

Maka: *reading but she grabs the book*

Patty: *laughs and dodges the rock and it hits Kara-Sama*

Kara-Sama: ow!

BSL: *grabs the rock that was thrown at her*

Medusa: *smashes the rock to pieces*

Liz: EEK *jumps* T-T that hurt!

Blackstar: *dodged the rock then turns and throws it back at Creed*

Ox: what the hell was that about?!

BSL: did you not hear her?! *sigh* what ever! see you next chapter!


	236. Chapter 211

_**CHAPTER 211!**_

Everyone: hey!

BSL: okay so every today my OC's Shi and Kyatto are coming!

Shi: *her voice is muffled from under the mask* hello!

BSL: say hello to Shi and her partner!

*the sword transforms into an African American girl her hair in messy braids with a black bandanna wrapped around her head, she also wears a mask but hers is navy blue, she also wears a navy blue and black kimono and she bows* hello *her voice is muffled under the mask*

BSL: and that's Kyatto! so Kyatto want to read?

Kyatto: *her voice is still muffled* okay. so this set is from: **BlackAngel-Chan**

**Chan: Halloz! Just wanna ask a couple of things to the cast!**

**1. To Kid- Y U BREAK MY FANGIRL HEART?! *cries***

**2. To Maka- Did you know that Soul was with Blair last night?**

**3. To Soul- Yes, I saw you.**

**4. To Blair- *catnip***

**5. To BlackStar- How many cupcakes can you eat in one minute?**

**6. Patty- Giraffes or elephants?**

**7. Liz- I destroyed all the make-up factories! mwahahahahahhaa!**

**8. Crona- Write me a poem? Pwese?**

**Peace out! *vanishes***

Kid: ... what? no- don't- don't cry okay! *pats Chan's head*

Maka: *turns to Soul and smacks a book into Soul's skull*

Blair: *giggles*

Soul: w...we... were... *passes out from blood lose*

Maka: o.o oops.

Blair: we were just talking Soul asked me what he should get you for a present! *transforms into a cat and grabs the cat nip*

Kilala: *in her cat form she steals the catnip from Blair and runs off*

Blair: hey! *runs after her* get back here that's mine! *hisses*

Blackstar: *has so far eaten 20 cupcakes*

Everyone: *waits for a minute counting as Blackstar eats*

AFTER A MINUTE!

Everyone: 57!

Kid: s...seven? *pissed off*

BSL: chill out Kid!

Patty: GIRAFFES GIRAFFES!

Liz: *runs in and attacks Chan* DIE! HOW DARE YOU!

Crona: um... o...okay? *sits down and starts to write*

Everyone: should be ready next chapter! BYE!


	237. Chapter 212

_**CHAPTER 212!**_

Everyone: hey!

BSL: okay and some OC's are coming today! DUSTYN!

Azure: *smiles*

*a guy walks in*

Azure: *hugs the guy* Dustyn!

Dustyn: hey!

*another guy walks in*

Akimi: *smiles* Amita!

Amita: *grins* hey!

Dustyn and Amita: this set is from: **RaikouPuppy**

**Ray: Finally I got a break from Zeta. All these ghost make me feel like Crona cause I don't know how to deal with Zeta. That and the fact that five witches, a kishin helper, someone that injected themselves(?) with black blood and 2 death scythes.**

**Kanrik: *scribble scribble scribble* Ok I think these questions are good enough!**

**Deisil: ARF ARF ARF ruff! (Professor Stein can you disect Spirit and give him bear arms)**

**Ray: *Also takes BlackStar's diary. (wait why does he have one?)* And uh puts stickers on it. (BSL stickers)**

**Lyrate: DUH LORD DEATH IS SUCKKKY AND GAYYYYYY! *Gets shot in the head and dies***

**Death the Kid: Oops, my finger slipped.**

**Kanrik: Well Maka do you like ghosts?**

**5. Crona here are a million cupcakes**

***At music video***

**Producer: MMMMMMMMMMMMKAY. Liz step to the left.**

**Liz: Alright I think I can do this! *Steps to the left and falls off stage***

**Producer: -_-**

***On youtube***

**Maka: She looks like a giraffe.**

**Soul: *Watches Liz fall of stage* Ooooo that's gotta hurt!**

**Ray: Uh Liz what happened during that music video?**

BSL: three two one!

Zeta: *appears and starts screaming at Ray* GOD DAMN YOU! WHAT'S WRONG WITH GHOSTS DO YOU THINK I ASKED FOR THIS!? DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO DIE!? NO I DIDN'T GOD DAMMIT!

Akimi: *her eyes fill with sadness and she sits on the ground her knees to her chest trying not to cry*

BSL, Mysti, Kallie, Katana, Mirina: WELL THEN!

Sakura: *tears in her eyes*

Sage: YOU THINK I ASKED FOR THIS?! *pissed off*

Dakota and Mirina: and what's wrong with Death Sythes!?

Stein: *knocks out Spirit and walks off dragging him off*

Blackstar: *starts to attack Ray trying to get it back*

BSL: (okay that's just freaky!)

DTS: I agree with Lyrate!

Lord Death: *reaper chops DTS*

BSL: *sarcasm* what a good father you are!

Lord Death: -_-

BSL: well it's true! you just kind of knocked out your own son!

Kara-Sama: KNOCK OUT KID TOO!

BSL: *laughs* DTC!

Kara-Sama: hehe!

Crona: t...thanks *smiles shyly*

Liz: *in the corner crying* don't talk about it! it's so embarrassing!

Everyone: *watching the video laughing* b...bye p...people! *continues to laugh*


	238. Chapter 213

_**CHAPTER 213!**_

Everyone: hey!

BSL: so in the next couple chapters as you guys can probably already tell some OC's are coming! so we got a lot of people showing up today! they're all siblings! so... welcome Abril, Amora, Dahy, Alma, Hiromi, Kei, Jun, Emiko, Irina... and I think that's it for this chapter! _**~I'm sorry if you've already met some of my OC's and I re-introduce them because... well let's just say I lost track of them! I have a lot of OC's! A.R. I'm catching up to you! hehehe! okay back to the story!~**_

*nine people walk into the room some six girls and three guys, two of the girls are only about seven*

BSL: so Irina, Emiko you're the youngest!

Irina and Emiko: okay! this set's from: ValleyOfDeath

Alright Damian, ask away!

Damian: All right.

1. Black*Star- I know the secret to becoming a god and I won't tell it to you. (it has nothing to do with strength).

2. Spirit- Who would you prefer to date Maka out of Black*Star, Soul and Kid? (none is not a correct answer)

3. Stein- If he doesn't give a straight answer or says none of them, dissect him.

4. Crona- I am your brother.

5. Liz- There is an evil, murderous ghoul right behind you.

6. Lord Death- What is your thoughts on number 3?

7. Kid- Your father is asymmetrical.

So Damian is that all of your questions?

Damian: Yep *grabs Maka's books and tears 'em all in half* MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Blackstar: *turns to Damian and uses his soul force* SAY IT!

BSL: ... *mumbles something*

Spirit: Maka is my daughter! what the hell is wrong with you?!

BSL: answer!

Spirit: I don't know!

BSL: answer the damn question!

Spirit: -_- no!

BSL: gurr!

Spirit: I'd rather die!

BSL: I can arrange that!

Spirit: -_-

Stein: *knocks out Spirit and drags him off*

Sage: I wanna help! *runs after Stein*

Crona: w...what?

Liz: *shrikes*

Zeta: *standing behind Liz* that's offensive! -_- I'm a ghost! and you're lucky I don't murder you!

Lord Death: it's a number!

BSL: *facepalm*

Kid: T-T I know I'm trying not to think about it! *in the corner rocking back and forth sobbing*

Maka: WHAT THE HELL!? Gur! *Starts randomly attacking Damian*

Everyone else: ... bye?


	239. Chapter 214

_**CHAPTER 214!**_

Everyone: HI!

BSL: *appears out of nowhere, her hair is blue instead of red*

Everyone else: what the hell?!

BSL: what?! I wanted blue hair!

Everyone else: ...

BSL: okay so Jun, Kei!

Jun and Kei: this set is from: **ThatOneFangirlWithNoLife**

**All- How old are you**

**Maka- why do miesters and weapons live together?**

**Spirit- Are you in a relationship with stien?**

**Death- who is kid's mom?**

**Soul- Why is the sky blue?**

**BlackStar- Do you like bananas?**

**BSL- Can i be in your story and be as awesome as i am in real life?**

**Stien- I could use some dissecting tips...**

BSL: hahaha that's personal! *smirks* let's just say! I'm old enough to kick someone's ass! now next person!

Everyone: *starts rattling off their ages*

BSL: one at a time!

*they just continue to talk*

BSL: -_-

_**AFTER A WHILE!**_

BSL: everyone finally shut up!

Maka: they don't always live together! I guess most do just to get to know each other!

Stein and Spirit: NO!

Lord Death: Azusa how many times am I going to answer this question! (lie)

DTS: that's not true! not at all!

Everyone else: what?!

DTS: I'm not stupid! he's lying! he always is!

Soul: because blue's cool!

BSL: correct in two ways! blue is a cool color as in hot and cold colors and blue is just EPIC!

Blackstar: YEAH!

BSL: yeah you can! but I'm going to need to know what you want to be referred to in the story and personality and stuff like that so I know what I'm doing and how to work you into the story!

Stein: sure!

Sage: can I help!?

Stein: come on! *walks off* Sage!

Sage: never just start dissecting! always look for the perfect spot to begin the experiment!

Everyone else: wow! mini Stein!

Orva: I know! *sighs*


	240. Chapter 215

_**CHAPTER 215!**_

Everyone: hey!

BSL: and okay so the person that will be reading today is Amora!

Amora: this set is from:** ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**ILSEK:"Vodkaaaa" - Russia and "Am I Catholic or Protestant...? God, I don't know..."-Britain (after having a little too much to drink), Hetalia: Axis since I am nice I deleted the story of so many double dates and Yaoi and yuri and crack parings and pedifile parings**

**Ruby:No you didn't your Tablet crashed and it deleted all unsaved progress**

**ILSEK:Shut up America**

**Ruby:STOP CALLING ME THAT**

**Allen:Whats going on**

**ILSEK:Nothing *sits down watching Hetalia without blinking once***

**Emma:*takes deep breath*Are you okay Garnett you are my friend**

**Blue*star:Nope Oh and Black*star*holds up book*My big brother has a diary *laughing***

**Blade:*thinks*Wait I need my mass effect*starts playing it***

**Ryan:ILSEK THIS ISN'T FUNNY*Comes out in a cosplay that is England from Hetalia guys help me**

**Momo:Hey someone please what is going on where is Janee why is everyone so sad *looks upset no one will tell her whats happing*Mirina what is going on please?**

**Joe:Soul I dare you to kiss maka infront of her dad and make him watch**

**ILSEK:Hetalia Hetalia Hetalia**

Everyone: GOOD IT CRASHED! THANK GOD!

Kilala: *walks up to Allen pulling lightly on his shirt* Allen... Janee's gone... she was killed... we're not kidding...

Everyone: *watches ILSEK in shock* (how is she doing that?!)

Garnett: *smashing his head off a wall*

Ronit: *sitting on the ground against the wall banging his head off the wall*

Laila: *sitting in the corner crying her eyes out*

Zeta: *nowhere in sight*

Blackstar: *trying to get the book back* give it god dammit!

Everyone else: O_O *weirded out by what Ryan's wearing*

Garnett, Ronit, and Laila: *not paying attention*

Mirina: *bends down to Momo's level* I didn't want to be the one to tell you but I can't keep this from you! Janee's passed away... *hugs Momo*

Soul: ...

Maka: *blushing*

Spirit: *pissed off and blades come from his arms*

Maka: I don't feel like Soul dying!

Soul: *kisses Maka*

Everyone but Maka, Soul, and Spirit: *celebrating* (THANK GOD!) *whispers* bye.

Spirit: *charges at Soul to attack*

BSL: *grabs him by the collar of his shirt* leave them alone!


	241. Chapter 216

_**CHAPTER 216!**_

Everyone: HIYA!

BSL: Lord Death!

Lord Death: Hiya hello! the set is from: **ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**ILSEK:*staring at the t.v. not moving a muscle***

**Momo:*Tears up*B-but she promised she would be my friend forever and she is not aloud to break it*hugs Mirina tightly***

**Joe:*Laughing his head off at souls blushing face*dude I don't ever blush**

**Blade:*grabs joe by the shirt kisses him then pulls away smirking***

**Joe:*beet red face***

**Ruby:*Pulls Laila, Ronit and Garnett into a hug*guys I miss her to**

**Ryan:*comes out dressed as Kyo from fruits basket* -_-* really**

**Allen:*comes out dressed as Sebastian from black butler but just sits by ruby and cries into her shoulder***

**Blue*star:*sticks her tounge out*No I get to read about all the Rated M dreams you have of BSL**

**Emma:*comes in with Texas* H-hey**

**Texas:is it always this loud**

**Emma:y-yes**

**Texas:*shrugs*better than the meeting room *looks at maka*Yo maka your lucky your dad isn't like mine -_-* always bosses me around and your lucky your half uncle is france *shivers*Just be happy you don't have my family *phone rings*oh god *answers it and hangs up*S*it France knows where I am *hides behind stein*I DON'T WANNA BE WITH THAT PERV**

**Emma:H-hey l-lord death *hugs him*I really just wanted a hug thank you *smiles shyly***

**ILSEK:*looks up and hangs up a phone she was talking on she is in tears*I AM DONE BYE**

Everyone: *amazed by ILSEK*

Mirina: I know! don't cry Momo...

Sage: *walks over to Momo and places a hand on her shoulder* I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to see you cry... I'm sorry...

Soul: *turns to Joe* don't blush?! okay what ever you say! *roles his eyes*

Ronit, Laila, and Garnett: *silent*

Everyone: what the what's with the costumes?!

Sakura: h...hi E...Emma...

Blackstar: gurr! *charges at Blue Star trying to get the book back*

BSL: ... *silent*

Everyone: ... *Silent*

BSL: GAH CREEPY SILENCE!

Lord Death: *pats Emma's head* hello!

BSL: ILSEK KICK THE PERSON'S ASS OR I WILL!

Everyone else: bye...


	242. Chapter 217

_**CHAPTER 217!**_

Everyone: hey!

BSL: so I have some OC's coming again this chapter! Riku!

*a guy walks in* hello!

BSL: Riku and his partner is Alma!

Riku: sup! well this set is from: **ThatOneFangirlWithNoLife**

**Spirit and Stein- why not?**

**Death- Legit now, Who?**

**Soul- I agree with that statment and have now won over 100 dollars as a result of a bet made about your response, you get a pat on the head.**

**BSL- Call me... SUPREME OVERLORD OF THE UNIVERSE! No not really, Jaws? my friends call me that. um im really random and a big fangirl, i like dark colors i can be moody sometimes and am short tempered... um what else? ohohoh! can i pet people's hair randomly?**

**BlackStar- here have 8 bananas *watches him eat them* you know, more than 7 bananas in a row can kill you...**

**Sage/Stein- where does it cause more pain to start the actual dissecting and the mental health?**

Spirit: I love the la-

Maka: *Maka-chops Spirit*

DTS: my mothers name is Aoi!

Kid: *silent he glares at Lord Death*

Soul: um... cool?

BSL: XD okay! I'll work you in next chapter!

Blackstar: I'M GOING TO SURPASS GOD I'M NOT GOING TO BE TOOKEN DOWN BY BANANAS!

Kallie: *corrects Blackstar* it is I am and it's taken not "tooken"!

Sage and Stein: the heart!

Everyone else: man you guys are freaks!

Sage: *smirks like a mad man* I know!

Everyone else: O_O bye!


	243. Chapter 218

_**CHAPTER 218!**_

Everyone: HI!

BSL: so "Jaws" is going to read!

Jaws: ...

BSL: hm... how about I give you a talking taco!_** ~don't ask! XD haha!~**_

Jaws: the set is from:** ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**ILSEK:*looks happy as she comes in with a bloody baseball bat*That'll teach him *smiles***

**Allen:*still crying into Ruby's shoulder***

**Ruby:grabs lailas and Ronits handa and puts her head on Garnetts shoulder*(I can't I don't want to hold it in anymore)*tears come down her face as she tries to hide them***

**Ryan:*comes out dressed as Soul*ILSEK -_-***

**Joe:Shut up soul your face is worst than mine!**

**Blade:*Playing mass effect with a little hat on that says 'You will be missed Janee***

**Momo:*Punches sage and Mirina in the arm as hard as she can (and she can carry a full size machine gun and run at the same time so she's strong)*I AM NOT A LITTLE KID YOU GUYS CAN'T JUST KEEP THESE THINGS FROM ME I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU GUYS TO ALWAYS TELL ME SOMETHING EVEN IF IT WILL HURT ME BUT NO YOU KEEP IT TO YOURSELF HOPING I WON'T CATCH ON OR SOMEONE ELSE TELLS ME! I HATE YOU*Points at sage and mirina*I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU TO*Runs out in tears***

**Texas:*comes in with a really tall cute guy with a white scarf a giant coat with a medal pipe by his side with dried blood on it smiling scary like and has a dark aroura around him*This is russia my boyfriend**

**Russia:^ J ^ let me just say anyone touches my Texas *he holds up the pipe*they die da?*smiles***

**Blue*star:*still reading black*stars diary***

**ILSEK:Bye**

Garnett: *hugs Ruby trying not to cry himself*

Soul: not cool! -_-

Mirina: Momo! *runs after her*

Sage: *a sad look on his face, he falls to his knees depressed* I'm sorry Momo...

Dakota: tak chto vy Rossii? YA russkiy! ~translation: so you're Russia? I'm Russian!~

Laila: *tears in her eyes* I should thank your country for what they've done for my family!

Blackstar: *steals the diary back* GOT IT!

Everyone: ... bye!


	244. Chapter 219

_**CHAPTER 219!**_

Everyone: HEY-

BSL: WHAT THE HELL!? DAMN LAG! T-T I just died! damn you stupid character!

Kara-Sama: *sighs* she's playing Elsword AGAIN!

BSL: someone read the set! I have to explain what happened to my party! *starts typing*

Kara-Sama: um.. Crona! I think you should read this!

Crona: w...why?

Kara-Sama: you'll find out!

Crona: ... t...this set is f...from: **MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan**

**Mina:Crona will you marry me? Please? I love you really!**

**Mia:*growls* he's mine! We're already married!**

**Gopher: hey Mina*whines* your supposed to be with me!**

**Mina and Mia:STAY OUT OF THIS!**

Crona: ... *blinks several times*

Everyone else: (well this is a little awkward!)

Crona: b...but w...what about G...Gopher?

Everyone else: we'll get back to you with that in the mean time! BYE!

BSL: DAMN LAG I NEARLY DIED AGAIN!


	245. Chapter 220

_**CHAPTER 220!**_

Everyone: hello!

BSL: *silent and watching_ "Death Note"_*

Kid: we-

BSL: SHHH! *restarts the episode*

Kid: but-

BSL: SHHH! *restarts it again*

Kid: *sighs*

BSL: GUR! *disappears along with the computer*

Kid: what was that about!?

Kara-Sama: she's obsessed!

Kid: okay... well this set is from: **ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**ILSEK:***d off at some random dude in the room*STOP F*CKING CALLING ME**

**Dude:look I am sorry**

**ILSEK:*in tears*SORRY DOSENT MAKE IT TODAY I AM DONE WE ARE THROUGH FINISHED**

**Dude:But-**

**ILSEK:NOW YOU CAN HAVE HER CAUSE YOU SURE AS HELL DIDN'T WANT ME *Starts beating him up***

**Ruby:*burys her face into Garnetts shoulder***

**Allen:*Gets up and goes to the kitchen***

**Momo:*comes back glares at anyone who comes near her except for stein sits in steins lap and crys into his shirt***

**Ryan:Hey maka you and soul are a coupel now?**

**Joe:-_-*** Dude why would you do this ILSEK *Comes out dressed as patty***

**Blue*star:*pouts*i wanted to read that still bro *jumps on his back and stars hitting his head***

**Emma:Spirit why is there clown dolls with knives behind you**

**Texas:Umm Russia dads calling me brb**

**Russia:da *turns to ronit and laila*Это очень приятно познакомиться с людьми из матушки-России Д.А. (Translation:It's very nice to meet people from mother russia da) And I am happy to have your thanks**

**Texas:comes back with America***

**America:Hey dudes sup' I just have to say one thing**

**Texas:please no**

**America:I AM THE HERO!**

**Russia:*grabs America and drags him out smiling evily***

**Texas:oh boy bye *Americas screams of terror can be heard***

Garnett: *wraps his arms around Ruby a tear sneaks from his eye*

Sage: *kneeling on the ground sobbing* I'm such an idiot! *Starts smashing his head off the wall*

Maka and Soul: *silent*

Patty: *laughs at Joe*

Blackstar: Hey stop that!

Spirit: *freezes and refuses to turn around*

Everyone else: HOLY CRAP!

Spirit: *runs off screaming*

*clown dolls head after Spirit*

Everyone: that is freaky!

Laila: *not answering she sits on a couch sobbing curled up into a ball*

Ronit: ...

Dakota: *translates for them*

Ronit: *nods* good to know someone from around there... *still pretty depressed*

Everyone: O_O whoa! don't piss him off! bye...

BSL: DAMN YOU KEEP IT DOWN! I'M TRYING TO WATCH DEATH NOTE!


	246. Chapter 221

_**CHAPTER 221!**_

Everyone: Hey!

BSL: so good... T-T so sad...

Kara-Sama: she finished Death Note!

BSL: NOW ONTO BLEACH! anyone got any good anime for me to watch!? please! I need more! I have a tiny list and my friend is a brat and won't give me any good anime to watch! anyway Tsubaki!

Tsubaki: um... okay.. the set is from: **ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**ILSEK:So sup bros? I know everything about protecting ourselves from the zombie apocolapse!**

**Ruby:*falls asleep***

**Momo:*dries her eyes looks at sage and hugs him from behind*Sage I am sorry for saying such mean things I guess it just surprised and shocked me so much I didn't know who or even what I was mad at but it wasn't you or Mirina I was mad at*kisses the back of his neck and hugs him tighter***

**Joe:Shut up patty!**

**Blue*star:only if you hmmmm say I am more powerful than you!*still hitting his head***

**Ryan:I can't hear you Maka or you Soul *smirks***

**Emma:*starts laughing as she uses a remote to turn off the robot clown dolls*YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE SPIRIT *laughs harder***

**Teaxes:*comes in with a beaten america and an evily smiling russia*Hey stein Russia wants to know if you could dissect my dad *holds up america***

**Russia:Da if i hear him call me communist one more time *he holds up pipe*he would not live**

**England:*comes in*THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU DO TO HIM!**

**ILSEK:Bye**

BSL: my friend said she'd beat the crap out of a zombie with one swing of her baseball bat! she has a good hit too! but not a good aim! kind of like Kara-Sama- no not that bad!

Kara-Sama: -_- damn you!

Garnett: *silently sitting there*

Sage: *wipes his eyes and turns to Momo* don't worry! *hugs her tightly* I know what you mean!

Blackstar: WHAT NEVER! *grabs Blue star's wrists stopping her from hitting him*

Maka: yeah I guess so...

Soul: *shrugs* yeah!

Everyone else not counting my OC's: *celebrating*

Spirit: T-T not funny!

Sakura: *standing in the back shaking in fear*

*the ground starts to shake*

Everyone but Sakura: what the?!

Jun: crap! *walks over to Sakura and talks to her*

Stein: *shrugs* sure *smiling like a mad man he drags America off*

Everyone left: bye!

Sakura: *still scared half to death*


	247. Comments

_**COMMENTS!**_

Everyone: HEY!

BSL: so... good... T-T WHY'S IT OVER!?

Kara-Sama: she finished Death Note! *sighs* she's really crazy!

BSL: someone read! *goes and sits in the emo corner sobbing*

Kara-Sama: um... Tsubaki?

Tsubaki: okay. well... let's do some comments... this is from:** LPGD**

**Two. Hundred. And. Thirty. Nine frickin chapters? HOLY CRAP THAT'S A LOT!**

BSL: yeah! I try and keep it going!

Tsubaki: the next comment is from: MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan

Mina: sorry Crona. Gopher and I are back together _

Gopher: and she's not gonna leave me for a Kishen wanna be like you!

Mia: Gopher your a jerk.*kisses Crona* Ahh well at least he's mine. Crona I love you.*sighs in content.* Also GO KIMA BOO SOMA YAY MA*STAR YAY KI*STAR YAY CROMA!

Mina:Why do yo always lend Maka crona?

Mia: entertainment.

WWWWWHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYY MAKAAAA YOU BELONG TOO CRONNNAAA

Crona: ... *silent*

BSL: Ki*star? no it's Death*star!

Blackstar and Kid: and exactly how do you know this?

BSL: hehe *smirks*

Blackstar and Kid: *shocked*

BSL: *laughs evilly*

Everyone: o.o

BSL: okay! anyways! I won't be uploading a chapter the 27th and the 29th! I have my parade and concert! then the 12th through 16th I believe I won't be uploading a chapter either! going for a vacation! missing some school! THANK GOD! well I get to see my family! I don't really remember what days! I'll find out and tell you soon! then I'll come back and tell you all about it! :D

Everyone: well.. bye!


	248. Chapter 222

_**CHAPTER 222!**_

Everyone: HI!

Maka: BSL's off watching Bleach again! so this set is from: **RaikouPuppy**

**Ray: Well once again I run into trouble at the DWMA. WHY CAN'T I GO TO SCHOOL AND RELAX!**

**Kanrik: These questions should be good enough! :)**

**Jaden: So uh what am I supposed to do here?**

**RP: You ask them questions. For some reason my OC decided to put me in.**

**Jorja: Macklemore can we go thrift shopping!**

**RP: Jorja stop! They're staring at us!**

**Jaden: Wait why are those people there?**

**RP: I don't know? How about I start with something. Maka...**

**Fake Macklemore: WHERE'S THE NEAREST THRIFT SHOP!**

**RP: Ok then. Maka have you**

**Fake Drake: Started from the bottom!**

**RP: Forget this. *Leaves***

**Jaden: Is it possible that I can get pistols from the DWMA?**

**Jorja: SUP ** WANNA PIXIE STIKK!**

**Pink: My mom says that those turn you into a wh*****

**Jorja: Probably! *Eats the entire stick***

**Ray: Ok I finally can get people some "Gifts of Forgiveness". Gives the witches and death scythe people and ghosts he accidentally made mad a puppy, 200 dollars, cool clothes, candy, ice cream, whetstones(sharpen blades) and a book of spells with cool wands.**

**Jaden: Hey RP can we jump on your trampoline?**

**RP: Sure. *Starts jumping on trampoline***

**Ray: Hey watch me jump super high! *jumps about 3 times as high as the trampoline* Time for a MAJOR SHOCK WAVE! *Lands back down on the trampoline really hard and blasts everyone out of the trampoline***

**Everyone else: WHAT THE HELL THAT HURT!**

**Ray: Uh oh not again!**

_**~again I'm sorry! I had to change around some of the language!~**_

Kara-Sama: let's get a move on! okay so first of all! you can ask questions, give dares and well... *shrugs* I guess what ever you like!

BSL: DON'T SAY THAT!

Kara-Sama: got a point! not anything! *laughs*

BSL: what I wasn't talking about you! but don't just do anything you want! I will find you!

Kara-Sama: -_- *sighs* play! on to the questions no-

Everyone: *waiting for them to shut up* WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH THESE PEOPLE!?

Zeta: *leaning against the wall* don't even bother with that Ray! that's the least of our worries!

Everyone: ...? what the? wow this person's confusing!

BSL: bye!


	249. I'm so sorry guys!

_**~okay I really am sorry guys! I've been on a damn bus all day and I'm in pain! i'm going to try and go to sleep! I'll update tomorrow! promise! well bye for now!~**_


	250. Chapter 223

_**CHAPTER 223!**_

Everyone: HEY!

BSL: okay so my friend's going to read! come say hello Niccole!

Niccole: *walks in* Popcorn!

BSL: *sweat-drops* she's so addicted! like I am with Bleach! anyways! Niccole read the set of questions for us!

Niccole: this set is from: **ValleyOfDeath**

**Damian: Aww shi- *dead***

**Well you had it coming, bro! *heals Damian***

**Damian: Thanks, now this.**

**Maka and Black*Star- Val found some M-rated stories about your pairing. Even though he supports KiMa.**

**Kid- *uses scissors to cut your bangs on one side and draws sevens all over everything with a permanent marker***

**Lord Death- I meant what did you think about the third question from the last set from me.**

**Stein- here is a Komodo Dragon. DISSECT AWAY!**

**Sid- *throws holy water on you***

BSL: *laughs* he died!

Everyone else: BSL BE NICE!

BSL: since when am I nice!? anyways on to the questions!

Maka and Blackstar: WHAT?!

BSL: -_-

Kid: *screams, blood coming from his eyes and mouth then he passes out*

Lord Death: *tilts his head in confusion* what about it?

Stein: *smirks like a mad man and walks off to his lab*

Sid: -_- what the hell was that?

Everyone: *sweat-drops* that was a waste! *sighs* bye!


	251. Chapter 224

_**CHAPTER 224!**_

_**~okay so tomorrow I'm just going to explain to you how the parade went! T-T if I can do that! I'm in so much pain from the bus ride to the camp I'm going to (well supposed to be) going to with the rest of my grade! two hours on a school bus is painful! my friend fell asleep and I was about to fall asleep as well! but I had to get through it and deal with the stupid parade! I should probably be sleeping now but what ever! LET'S START THE CHAPTER!~**_

BSL: hey! *she carries cymbals in her hands* practicing for the stupid parade tomorrow! why can't the other band march unstead of my band!? *sigh* what ever! someone read! *disappears*

Kara-Sama: *roles her eyes* sorry about her! she's a little crazier today! and probably tomorrow as well! and the rest of the week as well! well... Sid!

Sid: why?

Kara-Sama: don't question me! just read!

Sid: -_- the set of questions for today is from a guest named: **amazinggoth**

**hey! funny story of awesomeness! question time! :)**

**Spirit: what was the strangest thing Stein has ever done?**

**Kid: have you ever noticed the number 11 is symmetrical?**

**Patty: if 2 trains were headed towards each other at 100mph and they were 1246679976543 miles away how long would it take for them to hit each other?**

**Everyone: which is best, heavy metal, the moon, carpets, hats, or soda?**

**Sid: what's it like being a zombie thing?**

**thats all for now! :)**

~_**thanks**_!~

Spirit: O_O h...he took my left arm... and put it... where my right foot is!

Everyone else but Sage and Stein: whoa!

Sage: *laughs*

Kid: no it's not!

Kara-Sama: depending on what font you use!

Kid: yes! but it's not really symmetrical!

Patty: *swinging her head from side to side* giraffe giraffe! *laughs*

BSL: I GOT IT! 12466799765.43 miles at a steady speed! I think! I don't know I'm half asleep! and busy don't judge me!

Everyone: *discussing the next question*

BSL: I say it's heavy metal both kinds are good for me! well I'm out again! *voice fades and a loud crash of cymbals is heard* HAHA!

Maka: hm... I guess... I don't know!

Blackstar: SODA!

Everyone else: NO SODA FOR YOU!

Tsubaki: I guess the moon... it is pretty

Patty: *laughing*

Liz: hats as long as they're cute!

Kid: well carpets are usually square or a circle they're both symmetrical so carpet!

Soul: heavy metal! because it's cool!

Sid: I'm nothing like the man I used to be!

Everyone: bye!

BSL: DAMN STREET BEAT! WHY DID THEY CHANGE YOU!?


	252. damn cymbals!

_**~HEY! back from the parade! man my foot is killing me! and I'm so embarrassed! I dropped my cymbal while I was marching! gah! well actually it wasn't like I meant to! the cymbal fell apart! then I got it back from one of the teachers and continued to play... but then I lost the other one! after the parade I got a cookie! then one of the saxophone players named Gabe walked up to me and called me a "cymbal dropper!" XD my friend kept asking to trade cymbals but after the parade she told me "I'm glade I didn't trade with you!" she's so funny! but this is the last time I'll march with her! T-T stupid high school! well I'm off to a cook out at my sisters! BYE!~**_


	253. Chapter 225

_**CHAPTER 225!**_

Everyone: HEY!

BSL: hey. okay so Marie!

Marie: this set is from:** Ashura'sDaughter**

**Maddy: *Grumbling and spheres form all over the room***

**AD: Well...she learned how to control anti-matter...yeesh.**

***A Naga slithers in***

**AD: And that is my new OC Serav...who is dating a reformed DR. ^^**

**Serav: *Stomach growls and looks at AD***

**AD: O.O *Runs***

**Serav: *Coils around me quickly and swallows me* Yum!**

**AD: *Grumbles and mimics Soul* Totally un-cool!**

**Serav: Oh, stop complaining. You like vore.**

**AD: Just read the questions...**

**Serav: Oh, all right.**

**1. BSL- Ever seen the movie 'The Lorax'?**

**2. Lord Death- You may want to find a way to help Maddy keep her Kishin side under control...**

**3. BSL- It isn't an anime, but you should watch the TV show 'Doctor Who'. There are these freaky things called Weeping Angels, Daleks, and Cybermen.**

**4. BSL- Oh, and you know the fan-named pony Time Turner who is a background pony with the hourglass cutie mark? He is also named Doctor Whooves after the show 'Doctor Who'. ^^**

**5. All- *Zombies flood the room and suddenly stop* 3...2...1...Now! *All zombies, including Sid, start dancing 'Thriller'***

**Discord: My turn. Ah, it's been a while!**

**6. Kid- *It starts raining chocolate milk on Kid's head***

**7. Kid- *Entire room becomes completely asymmetrical and Kid is now wearing Kefka's clown outfit (AKA, most asymmetrical outfit ever)***

**8. BSL- *Taps head and your skin turns grey, you becoming the complete opposite of yourself for 5 whole chapters***

**Discord: *Laughing and is unable to be hit***

**Maddy: *Runs over to Ronit and hugs. Suddenly, all the spheres explode, destroying half of the house entirely***

Everyone: O_O

BSL: wow! and yeah! I've seen it! with my annoying nephew!

Lord Death: ...

Everyone else: (you are no help -_-)

BSL: I've been told! I'm also being forced to watch PLL T-T I don't want to! but that's all I hear from my friends! damn them! I blame my sister Hannah! ~she's not really my sister but she practicly could be! we're always beating the crap out of each other! and it's like we can read each others minds! XD and we're both really short! -I'm taller! by about a foot or so! XD poor Hannah haha!-)~ yeah! I know about Doctor Whooves! so I've been told a million times by the person that got me watching MLP hm... haven't seen the 3rd season yet! to busy with Bleach! well let's continue!

Everyone but Liz: *claps*

Liz: *running around panicking*

Everyone else: *sweat-drops*

Kid: -_- ... O_O *major blood loss and he passes out*

BSL: what... *jumping around hyper as can be*

Everyone else: seems like it didn't work!

Mirina: oh you'd be surprised!

BSL: *disappears*

Mirina: this is going to be interesting! and vary loud!

Everyone else: but BSL's normally loud!

Mirina: *shakes her head* no... not at all! she's vary quiet! and wow she's going to freaking kill you when the next five chapters are over!

_**~these are going to be some boring chapters! *sigh* oh well! T-T~**_

Ronit: *hugs Maddy*

Everyone else: O_O *avoiding the explosions*

_**~I JUST REALIZED THAT MEANS I HAVE TO WEAR BLACK T-T I hate black! and white! they're such ugly colors! so boring! man! I have to wear my hair up too! this is not my week! next thing you know! the concert will be cancelled! I'll make sure that concert happens! if it doesn't happen there better be a damn good reason! like... nope can't think of a reason for it to be canceled! THE CONCERT BETTER GO ON! I DIDN'T MEMORIZE A STUPID POP SONG FOR NOTHING! damn I hate Adele! well bye!~**_


	254. concert night!

**_~okay! well I'm going to head off to my concert soon! but I'll be sure to tell you if I drop another cymbal XD that was so funny Memorial day I can't believe I did that! my teacher heard it too! god that was funny! but I'm going to try not to drop it! or a suspended cymbal or a drumstick! that would be good! I'll tell you all what happened in tomorrows chapter! I'm really pissed off right now though! these kids at my school are going to die soon! they keep on picking on anime! anyone want to help kill some guys? well I'll deal with them tomorrow as well! haha! I've got my blue and white band shirt on, drumsticks in my pocket and I'm ready to go! BYE FOR NOW! wish me luck!~_**


	255. gah! damn I'm sorry guys! again

~damn I'm saying this a lot! but I'm so sorry guys! I passed out when I got home! these tests are killing me! that and I got into a fight with my mom! and I'm dealing with these idiotic kids in my school that I want to kill but can't! why's it so hard being an Otaku?! anyways bye! and I will have a chapter up tomorrow!~


	256. Chapter 226

CHAPTER 226!

BSL: okay let's do this fast!

Everyone else: ...

BSL: *sighs* fine I'll read! this set is from a guest

**i have dares! :) mhwahaha! XD**

**Stein: dress in drag**

**Blair: wear something that covers all of your body (it can not be skin tight)**

**Maka: hang upside-down on the monkey bars questions**

**Spirit: what is xy if x12546743 and y456532125?**

**free: why are you stupid?**

Stein: what?

BSL: you heard him.

Stein: no.

BSL: oh come on!

Stein: no!

BSL: you're no fun!

Blair: *pouts* why?

BSL: do it!

Blair: why?

BSL: just do it!

Blair: aw. *walks off*

Maka: *hanging from random monkey bars with a book in her hands* happy?

Spirit: HELL IF I KNOW!

BSL: I GOT IT! answer's 5,727,991,243,618,875

Everyone else: O_O

BSL: what it's easy!

Free: excuse me?!

BSL: answer it.

Free: I'm not stupid!

BSL: well... BYE!

Everyone else: bye!


	257. Chapter 227

_**CHAPTER 227!**_

Everyone: hey!

Kara-Sama: BSL ran off! I have no idea where she i-

BSL's voice: WHAT THE HELL I THOUGHT THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SCARY?! WHAT THE HELL GUMI!

Kara-Sama: she's watching Highschool of the Dead again! oh god! she's going to get ideas! BSL YOU'RE UNDER AGE GOD DAMMIT!

BSL: SO WHAT!?

Kara-Sama: *sweat-drops* this set is from: a guest

**Marie: i hate you and want to hit you with a bus. how does that make you feel?**

**kid: the number 88 is symmetrical**

Marie: but... why? what did I do? *confused* but if you really hate me... then... I kind of feel lost. I never thought someone would say that... well yeah I guess someone would but why? what did I do wrong? please explain to me.

Kid: I know it's perfectly symmetrical!

Everyone: that's it? that's it already?! that was a little to short! well... bye?!


	258. Chapter 228

_**CHAPTER 228!**_  
Zeta: he might not answer that but I can!

Stein: you're a stalker!

Zeta: yes. I am!

Stein: yes. I was bullied as a child. for the color of my hair and the stiches on my body and my glasses.

Everyone: ...

BSL: T-T bullies.. they're so mean!

Mirina: way to go! you got her started! she never cried about them. but she is the opposite BSL for about three more chapters I think... things that they picked on her for included the fact she always wears dresses, her crazy glasses, her frizzy hair, and just for being completely different!

Sibrina: I'll never forget the day I called the cops!

Mirina: that girl was scared out of her wits! it was so funny!

_**~yes! my sister once called the cops on a girl that beat me up. XD it was funny! my dad told the cops to go scare her. and they did hahahaha!~**_

Everyone: well bye!

BSL: *sobbing*


	259. Chapter 229

_**CHAPTER 229!**_

_**~remember I won't be uploading a chapter tomorrow! but I will tell you how the trip went!~**_

BSL: HI!

Everyone: HEY!

Sibrina: I'm going to read this time! this set is from: a guest

**hey stein! why won't you dress in drag? are you too chicken? prove your not**

**everyone: who wants to see stein dress in drag?**

Stein: damn you all! *walks off*

_**AFTER A WHILE!**_

Stein: *walks out and he wears a dress covered in stitches looking pissed off*

Everyone else: *laughing and snapping pictures* WE ALL DID! WE GOT IT!

BSL: that's not funny!

Mirina: you realize this is opposite BSL on the inside she's laughing like crazy!

Stein: -_- damn you all!

Everyone: BYE! OH AND STEIN WILL BE LIKE THIS FOR THREE CHAPTERS!

Stein: I NEVER AGREED TO THAT!


	260. had the trip with band and chorus today

_**~okay! so I told you in advance I wouldn't be uploading a chapter today but I do want to tell you a few things about the trip! starting with the ride I got stuck on a stupid bus with about 40 something people! yes 40 something people for two hours! man worst two hours of my lif- no that was for the camp bus ride! that took over two hours! but once we got there we went on a few rides ya know nothing to stupid! one ride we went on was called "zero gravity" and it spins in a circle and you tilt 60 degrees and you're pinned to the wall by the gravity! well my friend was to scared. they wimped out! then we went back later on and rode it again let's say one was still a chicken but the other rode it and liked it but she felt like she was going to throw up! that was her stupidity she had just eaten and decided to go on it! and there were a lot of other rides but after the zero gravity rise we lost one of the girls in our group the only one that didn't go on the ride! then my friend ran off to the water park and left me and Gumi there. but we went on a few roller coasters! one called the corkscrew she pulled me on and I started swearing at her. turned out I liked it XD yelled at her for nothing! oh well! she said it was pay back for pulling her on a ride that dropped us from in the air when I knew she was afraid of heights! but we had a fun time! ad eventually found the other girls. ya know when it was time to leave! we planned on getting pictures but we couldn't find the others and we kind of ran out of money haha! well I'm going to sleep had a hard time on the bus! damn buses!~**_


	261. Chapter 230 BSL's back to herself!

_**CHAPTER 230!**_

BSL: HI!

Mysti: *walks in* hi guys. I'm back.

Everyone: yay!

Medusa: what ever.

Mysti: um... well... this set is from:** ILOVESOULEATERKID**

**ILSEK:I shall make my fangirl dreams come true *snaps fingers and Italy appears*~(he has one curl and when its touched he gets turned on XD)~ Italy meet Death the kid**

**Italy:Ciao Kid *waves*Would you like some pasta ve~**

**ILSEK:(Please pull his curl :) )**

**Ruby:*sighs and gets up*I guess I will ask something lord death when kid was born what happened to you wife?**

**Allen:Soul dude bro hug *Forces soul into hug***

**Blue*star:*starts kicking him*SAY I AM MORE GODLY THAN YOU!**

**Emma:*stops laughing and goes quiet*Umm Sakura are you okay?*steps closer***

**Joe:Yo Liz if you had to save kid or patty and you could save only one who would it be?**

**Ryan:Maka are you happy with soul or do you think this relationship will fail miserably?**

**Momo:Stein can you show me how to touture spirit better?**

**America:*comes out shaking*dude that was so not cool**

**England:bloody hell america lets get out of here i cant quiet remember why i came here *leaves with america~**

**Texas:*yells*YOU CAME HERE TO PICK UP YOUR SON CANADA**

**Canada:*sitting there beside BSL without being noticed*Its okay *gets up with tears*nobody ever remembers me *runs out***

**Russia:*Runs after him***

**Texas:Hey BSL so if you had to save Kaito from volcaid or black*star who would you save?**

Kid: *freaking out*

BSL: *her eyes open widely* IT'S ITALY!

Mirina: (I thought she was supposed to be opposite? guess nothing can change that! she is Italian!)

Kid: *about to yell, but he passes out*

BSL: Ciao! Italia, Sei fantastico!

Lord Death: *silent*

DTS: tell her god dammit!

Lord Death: she disappeared...

Soul: -_- shouldn't you be worried about your girlfriend you idiot?

Blackstar: NEVER!

BSL: *sweat-drops*

Sakura: *still a little scared* I...I'm okay... *smiles*

Liz: Patty! Kid can save his own sorry ass!

Kid: *still passed out*

Maka: I think it will work *she says with a smile*

Soul: *grins*

Stein: sure! *heads for the lab pulling Spirit along*

Spirit: NO LET ME G-

Sage: *kicks him in the head* shut up!

BSL: *not even turning to see anyone* not the only one buddy not the only one! T-T

Mirina: that sounds like the normal BSL!

BSL: BETTER BELIEVE IT! NOW WHERE THE HELL'S DISCORD GET DOWN HERE YOU PAIN IN THE ASS! *disappears to beat the crap out of Discord*

Mirina: good she's back!

BSL: KAITO! Blackstar can save himself!

Blackstar: DAMN RIGHT I CAN!

BSL: PEACE OUT SUCKERS! OFF TO KILL DISCORD!


	262. Chapter 231

_**CHAPTER 231!**_

Everyone: HEY!

BSL: someone read! I have to watch Black Butler!

Kara-Sama: how many anime are you going to watch?

BSL: all! *smirks and disappears*

Kara-Sama: *sweat-drops*

Excalibur: FO-

Everyone else: SHUT UP! *Starts randomly attacking him*

Excalibur: X_X

Everyone else: YAY! this set is from a guest

**yay! questions!**

**spirit & stein: if you did "it" together who would be on top?**

**spirit & stein again: whose older?**

**excalibur( if he is there) what are you?**

**stein: when did you put the screw in your head btw i think it looks awesome!**

Stein and Spirit: WHAT THE HELL KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?! YOU'RE FREAKING MESSED UP!

Stein: I am older.

Excalibur: *passed out*

Everyone: nobody knows! nobody cares!

Stein: I got it in when I was doing random experiments on myself.

Everyone: BYE!


	263. more comments

_**COMMENTS!**_

_**BSL: okay so I'm back for a little! then off to school! T-T so scared! we're having a poetry tea! I don't want to do this! damn language teacher! stupid people! she said "oh come on! I know you can do it!" mean while I know I can't! she's going to make me embarrass myself in front of about fifty something people! T-T anyways this comment's from: Demonofthesilverstars**_

**Have fun on tour trip!**

BSL: oh I did! it was awesome! next is from: **MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan**

**Yea! Your back!**

BSL: yep! for now! T-T someone just kill me now! so I don't have to go to this! anyways I'm back until the tenth! I have a baseball game that I have to attend for band! then the 13th 14th and 15th I believe I'm going to my hometown so I won't upload a chapter then either! sorry guys! June's a mess! and my nephew's coming over sometime around then to get ready to head to the hometown. but I get to see my family for the first time in a few years! I'm going to visit my grandmothers grave! my mom has to get me something to calm my nerves though so I can go! she said I'm not allowed to go unless I promise not to cry. I told her "yeah right like that's going to happen!" but I get to see my moms real dads grave. I never met him. he passed away when she was about nine. but I'm going to try not to cry my eyes out. I get to see my best friend down there too! and my first crush!

Blackstar: What?!

BSL: chill out -_- he's just a friend now! anyways next set is from: XBladeshooterZ

Hehe. Go Soul and Maka

Maka: *blushing*

Soul: *turns around to face away from people blushing*

Everyone else: XD bye!


	264. Chapter 232

_**CHAPTER 232!**_

BSL: Hey!

Everyone: HI!

BSL: well... let's start! Nygus!

Nygus: the set is from a guest named: **KawaiiNinja**

**Spirit: has ever occurred to you that you could get revenge on Stein? i have an idea for you to get the ball rolling, turn him into a little kid and hide his scalpels from him and say "little kids shouldn't play with sharp things"**

Spirit: *smirks*

Sage: *stands in front of Stein* no! leave him alone!

Spirit: -_-

Stein: *pats Sage's head*

Sage: *smiles then turns to KawaiiNinja* what do you mean little kid's shouldn't play with sharp things! I'm a little kid! I'm a miester! I can kick your butt in seconds and dissect your sorry butt as well! *sticks out his tongue*

Spirit: true! he did dissect me the other day! twice!

Sage: *smiles*

Orva: *sweat-drops*

Everyone else: *backs away from Sage* he's one messed up little kid!

Orva: yes he is.

Everyone: bye!


	265. June's a pain! sorry guys

BSL: okay. so today and tomorrow I won't be uploading! I have a baseball game to attend tomorrow and well... today I have my cousin's graduation oh and just to remind you all! on the 12th 13th 14th and 15th I think! I won't be uploading chapters that's when I go on vacation to my home state! can't wait! so I'll see you later! tell you how the graduation went tomorrow! bye!


	266. Baseball --

_**~sorry about this! but I've got this band thing with well the band! and I don't know what time I'll be back! yesterday was a wreck! sorry about that! I ended up going home half way through it and got pissed off at one of the kids! I forced my mom to take me back to the house because of the kid that was there. then I fell asleep! but today's the baseball game I have to attend with the band so I'll see when I can get a chapter up! tomorrow I guess! then that's it until Sunday I believe. or even Monday possible! because of my trip back home. well better be getting to school! seventh grade needs to end already! it's making me mad! peace out!~**_

_**~ BSL**_


	267. early vacation starts!

_**~so my early vacation begins today! I'm not going to be uploading a chapter today through Sunday. maybe through Monday. I was packing all day today! gah! it's crazy! well I'm ready for this! it's going to be so much fun! can't wait! well I'm off! tomorrow we're having a going away party and birthday party for my nephew! he's going away for the summer to spend time with his dad. and we didn't get to go to his party. his birthday is June 21st and well he won't be here then so we're having a small party tomorrow for him! I love that kid! but some days I wish I could just ship him off! so BSL OUT!~**_


	268. the trip begins soon!

_**~okay! so I'm leaving in a few hours! got to go pick up a friend and my nephew then we're off! can't wait! first thing we do is drop of my annoying nephew! I'll tell you how it goes tomorrow! I'm off for today! peace!~**_

_**~BSL**_


	269. Day 1 of vacation

_**~hey everyone! this is day one back home! I saw my grandmother today! I'm going to have dinner at her place. at my aunts right now they're on vacation and will be back tomorrow! but I have a little time before I go to see my cousin who lives a few states over! can't wait! haven't seen him since I was about three years old! I'll get to see my uncle too! haven't seen him since I was maybe two if that! can't wait! but I have to wait T-T I hate waiting for this! he's still not up! come on it's nine thirty right now! *sigh* what ever! he'll be up soon! then we'll hang out and do some random crap! my mom fell asleep but she's been up for thirteen hours driving! and my moms friend passed out as soon as she got up the stairs! she's been up for a while! well I'm going to just hang out for now! talk to you all tomorrow!~**_

_**~BSL**_


	270. Day 2 of vacation

_**~Day two of my early vacation! so we went to my grandmothers aunts for a while XD that's where we're staying. and well... it's pretty cool! I'm sleeping on the couch! to lazy to climb all the stairs! and we went to my aunts for dinner after sleeping most of the day XD I got to see my friends and had an awkward conversation with one of them! man he made things strange! thing is, is that he was one of my first crushes so it was even more strange! but I saw my best friend that lives here! I haven't heard from her since we were seven! wow. been a while! well. tomorrow we're going to krispy kreams for some donuts! yum! and Long John Silvers for some hush puppies! can't wait! but my aunt will be coming back from her vacation so we'll spend some time with her and my uncle then we're going to go to my grandmothers grave. I'll be crying for a while after that... but then we're going to sarris candy shop! god I love their chocolate! best in the world! well... I'm off to get some sleep! haven't slept much other then in the van XD lol! peace!~**_

_**~BSL**_


	271. day 3 of vacation

_**~okay! hello again! so today is day three of vacation yesterday we went to this amazing restaurant called "Bob Evans" and had breakfast! we had their famous banana nut bread because it's so awesome! then we went to my grandmothers grave and I cried my eyes out my mom told me to kneel on the ground and place my hand on the tomb stone and I knelt on the ground and busted out crying she said "I can't do it." and I ran off crying... they thought they were going to have to take me to the hospital because I started to hyperventilate after I calmed down we went to this candy place called "Sarris candy" and I spent all my money haha! I couldn't help myself! they had candy they don't even sell where I live! like those old candy cigarettes and stuff like that! god I love those! then we went to this donut shop called "Krispy Kreme" and I got to see them make the donuts! I asked if I could take a video and they said sure so I did! the first time I had ever gotten a hot donut! then we went around town and got to see my moms high school and the middle school and my school (yes the last time I lived there I was in elementary) then we went to go pick up my uncle and aunt from the air port (they had just gotten home from vacation then we went out for dinner at "Bee'z" and it was awesome! there were eight of us! my mom, my cousin, my moms friend, my aunt, my grand mother, my grandmothers friend, my great aunt, and I. I think that's it but I'm not sure! forgot already! after that we went to another restaurant (yes yes yes ANOTHER restaurant) and got some ice cream after complaining we were full then my uncle is like "Ice creams a different thing there's always room for ice cream!" so we went to "Kings" and had ice cream I got this awesome thing called... never mind I forgot what it's called haha! epic fail! but then we got home and I was laying around and hung out for a while. but at Kings my moms friend was so freaking funny! the waiter had tossed her a straw and she flipped out she said "why the hell are you throwing shit at me!?" we laughed so hard! then she asked for crayons and we started to draw and my mom made a hang man game and she scribbled all over it and said "nobody likes that game no more!" then flipped over her menu and scribbled in the pictures with her blue crayon and she then had a blue banana it was so damn funny! well I'm going to an amusement park in a little and it closes at ten so yeah. I'm going to be there for a while! awesome! can not wait! it's going to be my mom, my moms friend, my cousin, my aunt, my uncle, my grandmother, my grandmothers friend and two other random people and I and it's going to be so awesome! but I just want to go to sleep right now XD lol! well bye!~**_

_**~BSL**_


	272. Day 4 of vacation

_**~so today was day four and we went to this awesome amusement park and I rode everything except for the aero 360 it was pretty freaky! I almost wimped out on the black widow but I got on! it was funny my mom was all calm but got on and freaked! I was freaking the entire time until we got on then I was laughing! the people next to me are like "dear lord please forgive me for my sins I don't want to die!" XD they were so funny! then we got off and they said "WE LIVED!" it so just to funny! my cousin wimped out on a few rides! the fun ones at that. now I'm trying to stay up until I don't know when so I don't have to go to school on Monday! yes I'm still in school! *sigh* stupid vacations we have every other week! we get a vacation every other week! god it's crazy! well I'm off to do something to keep me up! gotta find something and fast! so bye! see you all tomorrow! oh and I'm heading back home now. so won't role play until I don't know late tonight or early tomorrow morning!~**_

_**~BSL**_


	273. last day of vacation!

_**~so yesterday was the last day of vacation and I got home late last night! sun burnt and in pain! so I slept all day until now! and I still feel like I'm going to pass out! sorry but tomorrow is the last day of school so I'll upload tomorrow! promise! so I'm going to sleep again! night! or morning! don't know!~**_

_**~BSL**_


	274. I'M BACK! Chapter 233

_**~BACK FINALLY! hanging with some friends! they've all gone crazy! but that's my friends! well let's start the chapter! oh and portcon is coming up this weekend so I won't be uploading then either! *sigh* sorry guys! June is a hard and painful month! well again let's start!~**_

_**CHAPTER 233!**_

BSL: hey!

Everyone: yo!

Marie: this chapter is from: **Omega02x**

**A.R.: It will be difficult catch up to me. I have 70 OCs JUST for Soul Eater. Want proof?**

**? (Long black hair and grey eyes): *Walks into room***

**A.R.: This is Yemil, my OC for Sword Art Online.**

**?: Nope, it's Limey.**

**A.R.: What?**

**Limey: Yemil couldn't make it.**

**A.R.: Oh yeah... Well, that's 12 OCs for Sword Art Online, about 3-6 for Kingdom Hearts, 1 for Angel Beats, and another for Aquarion.**

**?: 90 in total. Question time!**

**To Maka - I dare you to watch Angel Beats without crying. Signed, ?**

**To Everyone - Beware of gigantic cats that want nothing more than to swallow you whole. Signed, Alison**

**To Lord Death - Who keeps blowing up the DWMA?! Signed, ?**

BSL: don't need proof! I STILL HAVE MORE! I have 90 for Soul Eater and I don't know how many for other anime!

Everyone: hello!

BSL: I STILL BEAT YOU! YOU WILL NEVER PASS ME! sorry! got a little out of hand there!

Maka: ... okay. *sits down to watch Angel Beats*

BSL: IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! T-T NAOI!

Everyone: O_O *keeps an eye out*

Lord Death: ...

BSL: *turns to Kara-Sama*

Kara-Sama: o.o

BSL: damn you!

Kara-Sama: I DON'T TRY TO!

BSL: sure you don't!

Kara-Sama: -_-

BSL: -_- bye.


	275. Chapter 234

_**CHAPTER 234! ~two days till portcon!~**_

Everyone: HEY!

Asuza: the set is from: **ValleyOfDeath**

**Val (ValleyOfDeath);YOLO!**

**Damian; Well greatings.**

**1. Everybody- What would you do if you were teleported to an alternate universe where people cannot turn into weapons, were ruled by robots, I was supreme leader and immortal, and you were forced to eat cat meat.**

**Val; Damian had to much coffee this morning.**

**Damian* Whats with the 'eat cats'?**

**Damian; I'm pretty sure I'm going crazy. Like dingo-ate-my-baby crazy.**

**2. Soul- Rabbid SoMa fangirls or rabbid yoai fangirls? (you must pick one)**

Everyone: what the hell's wrong with you? you're a strange freak!

BSL: I'd find a way to kill you! hell with the immortality!

Everyone: yep you're going crazy alright!

Soul: damn. that's both crazy! well what if we pleased the SoMa fangirls would they leave us alone?

BSL: probably not!

Soul: what ever! it's probably safer!

Everyone: well bye!


	276. Chapter 235

_**CHAPTER 235!**_

BSL: hey! so I'm going to portcon tomorrow and the rest of the weekend! so this is the last upload!

Soul: cool I guess. this set is from a guest named: **yaoiqueen**

**stein: give Spirit a lap dance and then put on a frilly maid outfit!**

**Spirit: did you enjoy that?**

**Sid: what is your sexual oriantation?**

Stein: do I get to dissect you? -_- no way!

Spirit: NO WAY I WILL NOT ALLOW THAT!

Sid: what kind of question is that?

BSL: ... don't know! but... bye!

_**~sorry about the short chapter today! but I'm in a rush! I have a friend coming over!~**_


	277. Portcon day one!

_**~okay! so today was day one of portcon for me! and I went as Eri Shiina from Angel Beats and it was so awesome! I was the only Eri Shiina! and there was only one other character from Angel Beats and that was Yui! but my friend ran into three Kirito's and got a pic with one it was pretty cool since she went as Lefa! (Hope I'm spelling these names right!) and I made a friend that's probably 20 something! but we played about 20 games XD it was pretty funny! anyways! probably going to go to sleep! but I don't know! if I can sleep that is! got a lot of pics! and a sketch of L from Death Note! well bye!~**_

_**~BSL**_


	278. Portcon day two!

_**~hey! so I'm uploading this before I leave because I won't be back until midnight! they have a rage tonight and me and my friend are going to it! can't wait! going to meet up with some friends! and have a rematch with this guy I met last night! well it's 10 and I'm off! BYE!~**_

_**~BSL**_


	279. Portcon day three!

_**~so right now it's raining T-T damn rain! but if it stops we might end up going! had so much fun yesterday! got some chibi pics and a fan so yeah! well... if it stops raining which it should I'll be on my way to portcon!~**_

_**~BSL**_


	280. Chapter 236 portcon's over :( but :)

_**CHAPTER 236!**_

_**~So I didn't go to portcon yesterday! I went to the beach for a little then came home and faught over a pillow with my friend! XD haha! but I won! it was easy! and I was against TWO PEOPLE!~**_

BSL: HEYO!

Everyone: HI!

BSL: we have a guest reader! say hello to Michi!

Michi: *walks in* this set is from: **gundam avalanch 101**

**Michi: i hav finally caught up yes! lol took me all week! thank god!**

**Hibari: ask ur damn questions**

**michi: prick...anyway! can we b part of ur story?! i am basically almost like u but ur crazier than me! lol ha ha ha ha! um hibari can b a bit of a grouch. lol i love rock music! hibari is my meister n i am a pair of tonfas with awsome blades!**

**hibari: *sigh* she'll talk forever so i'll read them**

**maka and soul: u two are perfect for eachother**

**stein: i want a screw in my head!**

**kid: half my hair is red**

**BSL: keep up d gud work! also watch a new anime called attack on titans! the show was created by d creators of death note! its awsome!**

**michi: dats all bye!**

**hibari: shut up already!**

**michi: make me! ha ha ha!**

**oh i forgot one more!**

**hibari: dammitn quiet herbivoe**

**michi: never now shut up!**

**maka hav u ever found out bout blair who was d one who bought those close with d money ur dad gave her?**

**spirit u know blair spent d money on herself? then shrank it n gave it maka as d so called gift for her 100 on d test?**

BSL: good for you! *smiles*

Maka: *blushing*

Soul: that's cool.

Stein: well.. put one in then.

Kid: WHAT?! *passes out from blood loss*

BSL: it's on my list... my long... long list!

Everyone: *sweat-drops*

Maka: what!? *turns to Blair and glares at her*

Blair: o.o oh no. Sythy boy! save me! *you know...*

Soul: *nose bleed*

Maka: Makaaaaa CHOP *smashes a book in both Soul and Blair's head*

Soul: what was that for?

Maka: *turns and walks off*

Blair: damn there goes my seventh life! nya~

Spirit: Blair!

Blair: o.o please no! *covers her head*

Everyone: FINISH HER OFF!

Spirit: no. *hearts in his eyes*

Maka: *hits Spirit in the head with a book knocking him out* bye!


	281. Chapter 237

CHAPTER 237!

Everyone: HEY!

BSL: so... um... GIRIKO!

Giriko: let's get this over with! it's from:** TheNecromancer0**

**1. Everyone: Do you like tacos?**

**2. BSL: Do you like people with abnormal hair color who aim higher than everyone else. (PS. I am a Blackstar fan as well... My girlfriend is as well.)**

**3. Everyone: What are your thoughts on having kids (even parents have to answer)**

**4. Medusa: Do you like Minecraft?**

**5. Everyone besides Medusa: Do you like Minecraft?**

**6. I love tacos.**

**7. Everyone: Did any of you watch the original Pokémon, and if you did, do you hate what they have done with it?**

**8. I forgot the mouse witches' name, but here is one for her: Do all of you feel what happens to you when you are combined?**

**Oh, and Kid... 8**

BSL: TACOS! stalker! I had tacos for dinner last night! strange!

Kid: symmetrical tacos.

BSL: Stein probably rips it apart dissecting it!

Stein: ...

BSL: HOLY SHIT YOU DO!

Stein: maybe.

Soul: they're cool... I guess.

Maka: sure.

Tsubaki: *nods* yeah.

Blackstar: HELL YEAH!

Liz: *sighs* sure I guess...

Patty: yep yep yep! *laughs*

BSL: yep! Naoi too! (shit! wasn't supposed to say that out loud!)

Medusa: annoying as hell!

Crona: pass T-T *hidding in the emo corner that now has a lable above it that says "emo corner!"*

Maka: -_- don't ask questions like this it's personal!

Tsubaki: I think it's wonderful! *smiles* not for younger people but I think it would be wonderful!

Medusa: MINECRAFT!

Everyone: Medusa likes Minecraft? wow.

BSL: I can't stand it! I tried it and I about chucked my computer out the window!

Maka: no.

Soul: it's cool.

Blackstar: sure!

Tsubaki: I don't know never played it.

BSL: I HATE BLACK AND WHITE! IT SUCKS! I WANT THE OLD POKEMON BACK!

Everyone else: ...?

Mizune: chi chi! (yes)

Kid: eight is perfect!

Everyone: well... bye!


	282. some more comments

_**COMMENTS!**_

Everyone: HEY!

BSL: okay so we're going to do some comments today because I'm just a little to lazy to do a chapter today! XD haha! anyways this comment is from: **author-144**

**PLEASE UPDATE SOON! THIS IS SOOO FUNNY I LOVE READING IT!**

BSL: will do! and thanks! I hope I don't get kicked off! *sigh* these sets where from when I went on my trip back to my home town! so I'll tell how it went! I just thought I'd put them in since I didn't before I left! so this is from: **BlackAngel-Chan**

**Be safe, okay? And smile! Always remeber to have fun! Well wait for ya till you get back!**

BSL: well I was safe! and had fun until I went to my grandmothers grave and my mom wanted a picture of me with it. I knelt on the ground and went to place my hand on the tombstone and bursted out crying then ran to the van... let's just say that wasn't the best time... but then we went to Sarris candy! love it there! I just finished the jelly beans I got from there haha! and the next comment is from: **MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan**

**I love chocolaaaaate!**

BSL: don't we all!? next is from: **MinaBlahBlahBlahAnimeFan** (again)

**Sounds awesome!**

BSL: it was! believe me! next is from: **gundam avalanch 101**

**U ARE AWSOME! my fav chapter ever! XD**

BSL: thank you! and... not sure what chapter that was XD haha! anyways this one is from a guest

**MEH EYES ARE HURTING! I can't believe I read this much**

BSL: XD well don't read so much at once! next is from: **BlackAngel-Chan** (again)

**GAH! WISH I WAS THERE! LEAFA T_T KIRITO-KUN!**

BSL: XD haha! yeah it was pretty cool! wish I could have gone on Sunday though but I didn't! and Kirito and the other Kirito were so funny! we started a poke war! it was awesome! then my friend met another Kirito and we ganged up on the first Kirito! there were a lot of Kirito's there! anyways that's it for today! see you all tomorrow! BYE!


	283. Chapter 238

_**CHAPTER 238!**_

_**~so tomorrow I'm going either to the beach if it's not raining or bowling with my mom, friend, and my niece can't wait! so I won't upload tomorrow! tell you how the beach went or who won the bowling game! XD bet I'll lose the bowling game! I haven't played since my 11th birthday party!~**_

Everyone: HI!

BSL: hey! okay! person that's going to get forced to read today is! wait for it...

Everyone: *waiting*

BSL: Blackstar get up there and read!

Blackstar: I AM YOUR GOD! the set is from someone who is totaly not as godly as me! *laughs* but really the person's name is: **wolfieawesomeness**

**I have a question! Soul and Kid, what do you think of the SoKi shippers? *giggles, as she is one of those shippers***

Soul: ARE YOU NUTS!?

Kid: -_- WHAT A STUPID QUESTION! WHO SHIPS THIS!?

BSL: aww but it's cute! *laughs* I love yaoi! *laughing*

The guys: *glares*

BSL: -_- yawn! that supposed to be scary!

Everyone: *Sighs* bye!


	284. bowling --

_**~hey! guess what T-T I lost the bowling game! TO MY THREE YEAR OLD NIECE! dammit! well... not sure what we're doing tomorrow so I'll most likely upload! well bye for now!~**_

_**~BSL**_


	285. I have a question to ask of you today

_**~well sorry about the not uploading but I do seem to go to the beach a lot in the summer and we stay there for a long time and that's where we're heading now! so I won't be uploading a lot in the summer! I'm really sorry guys! but I have to go! first. I'm going to ask you all a question! what do you think I should do: stop the story? or continue the way I have? I'm not sure! I've been really busy lately so I haven't been uploading and the story's kind of getting in my way! I'm not sure what to do! I told you guys I'd keep it up as long as I could but I'm just not inspired anymore... I don't know what happened but I'm just not into the story as much as I was! I used to come home from school and type a chapter as soon as I got home I'd get yelled at by my mom for not doing my homework but I didn't care but lately I've been putting it off until like ten minutes before midnight! I really don't know what to do! so leave me a PM answering the question if you want! it's up to you guys to see if I continue the story or not! I've put it in your hands! my readers! thanks guys!~**_

_**~BSL**_


	286. it's decided I will

_**~hey! so I've decided on how I shall do the story. hope you don't mind but I'll be... still doing the story! but I will be taking a few days where I can't upload! since it's summertime I spend weekends with my parents mostly my mom who still has nursing school during the week and I spend the week with my "sister" (I'll explain later!) who refuses to go to her real home! my "sister" isn't really my sister! she's a really close friend and she's always complaining her mom's a bitch so I let her stay at my place! she calls me her sister and I call her my sister! and she calls my mom, mom and my dad, dad! so yeah! well. this is all I have time for today! I've been forced to spend earlier today off the computer because of my friend who's a little brat and never lets me go on the computer T-T she's so mean sometimes! but what ever! I have computer time for the rest of the week unless I go somewhere with my sister or some other friends! hope I'll be able to upload soon! tell you how the day goes tomorrow I hope I can upload soon! but I don't know until that day! it's hard but it's life so sorry guys! but hey! it's not like I'm stopping the story all together like I planned to! nope just some delays! and sorry to those of you that have been waiting a while for your questions to be in! I'm really sorry about that! but if you saw my life you'd understand! I still have to decide if I'm getting home schooled next year or going to public school! damn kids in my school again! they're a pain in my a**! OH and happy birthday to Sailor Moon and Chibi Moon! well bye!~**_

_**~BSL**_


	287. meh T-T

_**~meh sorry guys I'm just not feeling motivated lately. I left my room a total of six times today. but can't seem to think of anything to do. gur. but right now I have chibi Italy's running around my desktop! so cute! well I'm off for now. I really am sorry I just don't feel it. wait a minute. it's the rainy season no wonder T-T so stupid!~**_

_**~BSL**_


	288. ssister time? WHAT NO!

_**~HELP being forced to spend time with my sister! it's crazy! blah! I'm sorry but I can't really keep up with uploading! bye for now guys.~**_

_**~BSL**_


	289. YAY!

_**~today my sister caught a cup on fire by putting it in the microwave talk about stupid! and then my mom ended up in the hospital *sigh* not my day so far! then **_**_earlier today I kind of lost my voice XD I squealed so loud! thank god nobody was home! I got a message from my best friend ever! she said she's coming back home so we can hang out she moved a few states away to far to visit but now we get to hang out I can't wait! well I'm off! sorry about not uploading! I really am! I'm almost crying right now! gah! so sorry!~_**

_**~BSL**_


	290. FIVE DAMN MINUTES OF FIREWORKS! not cool

_**~went to the fireworks today! *Sigh* FIVE MINUTES OF DAMN FIREWORKS! damn people in this town are stupid! back at home we'd sit there for hours and watch them! it took longer to get there then to watch them! gurr... I'm going to be nice. THESE DAMN PEOPLE DON'T KNOW WHAT FUN IS! okay I'm going to stop this before I start ranting!~**_

_**~BSL**_


	291. big fight! XD I won!

_**~okay so today I got into an online fight with this kid from school and well he started calling me a bunch of names he insulted anime and I started swearing like a sailor! and he kept going on about how ugly I was so I said "at least I don't wear make up! I don't care what I look like!" he said I should! I don't give a damn! nobody should! well... it got pretty bad now didn't Omega? but it was funny! the guy threatened to call the cops on me! oh well! I'm all right! my friends were freaking out more then I was! well off to chat with some friends before I go to sleep! OUT!~**_

_**~BSL**_


	292. K-ON! why's this in a soul eater fanfic?

_**~hey guys! so today I've had an anime marathon alone in my room while my parents went to my uncles... I'm sorry for not uploading! gah! T-T I just get so easily distracted! maybe I am Ritsu XD haha! I've been watching "K-ON" all day! I only have 3 more episodes then the movie left! I'm not going to sleep until I finish! next I watch... wait what do I watch?! *checks list of 33 anime* oh. "Date a Live" I think that's it! yep! that's it! then next is "Free"... what ever that is! I was told to watch it by a friend! *looks it up on google* WTF IT'S A SWIMMING ANIME!? well... that's now going to the bottom of the list... so after Date a Live is "School Days"... what's that? oh well guess I'll find out! well I'm off for the rest of my anime marathon! bye! oh and tomorrow I'm going to the beach as soon as I wake up... so about 1 o'clock in the afternoon.. hehe! okay bye!~**_

_**~BSL**_


	293. hanging out with some friends!

_**~hey guys! I'm hanging out with a friend I haven't seen all summer! we went to the beach earlier and she fixed my computer so I can play stepmania again! yay! well I'm going to play some games and stuff! bye!~**_


	294. pll (Pretty Little Liars)

_**~so I've been hanging out with my friend MNM and we've been watching pll bloopers and pll A moments and funny moments as well XD I may not like the show but I have to admit it's funny a hell! I'm now role playing with a friend! oh yeah I've been wanting to say! if you guys are ever bored and wanna role play! come talk to me! I'm always looking for someone to role play with! well I'm off to watch more pll so bye!~**_

_**~BSL**_


	295. I'm so crazy!

_**~I just sat here for about two or three hours organizing my folders in my computer! gah! took forever! and that was just my pictures! now to the music and then documents and GAH! IT'S SO HARD! how come my computer's so clean but my room is a mess? *shrugs* oh well! off to go finish organizing my computer then on to the other to get more stuff off it to upload to this computer! gur! so hard! BSL out!~**_

_**~BSL**_


	296. I've completely lost it!

_**~OMD so today I've decided to play a bunch of horror games! I'm going to play "Slender: The Eight Pages", "IB" and "Witch's House" this should be interesting tell you how it goes tomorrow! I was going to play Corpse Party but my friend wouldn't let me! man she's mean T-T I wanna scare the crap out of myself! but she was just watching someone play it and she was afraid! ever played Mad Father? AWESOME! I love that game so much! but it's almost dark so I'm going to get ready.. man this isn't smart of me! it's raining T-T damn rain! if it was thundering maybe I'd have a different idea! :D I love thunder and lightning! I'd sit out on the pourch and watch it while I waited for my mom to get home from work at the hospital and even eat some popcorn with my dad as my mom drives down the hill (I lived right down the hill from the hospital! funny because I'm always there! XD I always hurt myself some how! I once smacked my head off a radiator and got 6 staples in my head! but that wasn't my fault! that was my brothers!) anyways! I'm going to get some food and then I'm off to play some horror games! which one first?! I DON'T KNOW! first person to PM me with what game I'll play that game first! also if you have any other suggestions for games I'm always looking for games to play!~**_

_****_  
_**~BSL**_


	297. gah! games are a pain sometimes

_**~okay so it's almost 4:30 am here and I haven't gotten any sleep! gah! oh well. but I've been trying to get a good ending on Ib for awhile now! the only game I've passed is Ib! but I managed to play Slender and laughed my ass off! Slenderman appeared behind me and I was like "hi!" and waved at the screen. he looked friendly what can I say! apparently looks are deceiving because he killed me. damn him! but I wasn't scared! maybe a little crazy and vary VARY amused! I'm going to play again tonight. if I'm not asleep then XD I'm going to try and stay up all day! gah! never pulled an all nighter before... oh well I'm probably going to fail! starting to get tired already XD failure! oh well. bored now. I gave up on Witch's House I couldn't get passed the damn skull rock thing. do you know what happens when you read the book of death? XD it's so funny! it's so stupid at the same time! well I'm going to pass out or just sit here in boredom! *shrugs* which ever I choose! message me later on today and we'll talk and I mean either right now or later on today like late around two pm maybe even three... peace out!~**_

**_~BSL_**


	298. so depressed right now!

_**~I'm crying my eyes out as I type this right now! I just watched Angel Beats again and finished it! I'm so depressed right now I'm going to curl up in a ball and cry! good bye!~**_


	299. cousin's first birthday today! yay!

_**~so it's 5am here and I have my cousin's first birthday today! so I'm going to sleep! sorry about not updating! I really am! I know I've said this several times but I can't find inspiration.~**_

_**~BSL**_


	300. wow three hundred uploads amazing

_**~j...just finished Blood+ I'm crying so hard! T-T why do my favorite characters always die!? why?! not cool! I'm going to sob all day so bye... but wait. can you guys believe I've been at this for 300 days? it's kind of hard to believe... but I've missed so many days without uploading it makes me sad. I've gotten some messages from people so I know it's making some of you sad as well... I hope to find something or someone to inspire me to write again... for now... I'm going to sob.~**_

_**~BSL**_


	301. XD best reaction ever!

_**~XD OMD I just made my friend watch me play slender she's over here shaking like crazy! I told her "turn around!" but she wouldn't! she refused! oh well! it was funny as hell! I'm getting forced to play Ib again so bye!~**_

_**~BSL**_


	302. work? me? okay I guess

_**~god dammit I'm tired peoples! I wanna sleep! but if I get my ass up I might be going to work with my friend and her mom so I've got to go! be back around 3pm. then I'm going some places with my sister!~**_

_**~BSL**_


	303. lightning and thunder!

_**~XD so yesterday I went to work with my friend it was funny! we cleaned hotel rooms! but it was just funny as hell until we burned our feet on the sand at the beach after it hurt! damn sand! but now I'm in my room watching the lightning and listening to the thunder! a really close strike just hit! wow that was so freaking pretty! now I'm going to watch Larry the Cable Guy!~**_

_**~BSL**_


	304. all nighter! come on let's do it!

_**~okay! so it's almost 5:30am here and I'm going to pull it off this time! I SWEAR I WILL! I have to! I've never pulled off an all nighter! *Sigh* guess it'll be my first time! my "sister" is still up by my friend fell asleep! so it's just me and my "sister"! well I'm going to find something to do! and fast before I get tired! bye!~**_

_**~BSL**_


End file.
